Skye Night
by SkyeElf
Summary: She's a freak, and enjoys it. But in the war to come she's a key. The main key. There's no running from it. But she's got her friends... and she's got Draco... Nothing is as it seems... Which suits them just fine. AU. COMPLETE! Over a 100 000 hits!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. The only characters I own are the ones I create. This disclaimer counts for all chapters.**

**Summary: She's a freak, and enjoys it. But in the war to come she's a key. The main key. There's no running from it. But she's got her friends… and she's got Draco… Nothing is as it seems… Which suits them just fine.**

**This is an AU fic (No, not Au, as in gold – nerdy me). OOC Snape (sometimes) and Draco (occasionally).**

**Warnings: Bit of language in later chapters.**

**Pairings: Draco/OC, Luna/Blaise, Snape/OC and many more.**

**Read A/N at bottom.**

**Chapter 1: The letter.**

I was sitting in my room, reading. That was my favorite pastime. It let me escape from this wretched place. It opened a world where I could be the hero, where I could just belong. The book was rather ratty, but I couldn't expect much more, could I? The Orphanage's funds were low.

My room was rather small, only my bed and a smallish dresser in the room. A tiny window allowed some light to enter the room. The thin shards fell on my bed, which was covered in faded grey linen. I didn't realize it was possible for grey to be faded.

The book was grabbed from my hands. How had the door opened without me hearing it?

I looked up slowly. I thought people knew better than to mess with me? I was, after all, the freak of the crop. I saw the guilty party dance around with my book.

"Please return my book."

"No."

I stood up. Slowly I advanced on the older boy. I let a smile creep onto my lips. He measured me curiously. I held out my hand expectantly.

"Come on, Night, you aren't fooling anyone." The boy said. I deepened the smile. Hiss expression changed. He obediently put the book in my hand. I pointed my other hand at the door. The message was clear: Leave, or else…

I was yet to discover what the 'or else' was. Maybe I'd smile at him some more – I thought, amused. _Tremble, weak mortal!_

He considered me for a moment. I felt almost animalistic.

"You're still a freak, Night. Always have, always will. One day you'll regret taking your freakishness out on us." After that he scarpered. I closed the door loudly. It was odd, really, that I had gotten a boy older than me scared.

With a sigh I searched for the last page I was on and sat on my bed. But, try as I might, I just could not concentrate. He was right. I _was_ a freak. Odd things always seemed to happen around me. There was a time where all of the colors of the bedding in the Orphanage had changed to bright colors. All of the blame had come upon me, but really? Grey? It was no wonder the children here were depressed. And I have no idea _why _they even blamed me, it was just one of those things you blamed on the outcast.

There was also the time that all of the girls in the Orphanage had their hair shaved off, due to our caretaker getting mad with a bunch of older girls. The next day mine had grown back. The others had stared at me, after that I was framed as the freak. So much so that I frightened the other eleven-year-old girls. The matron had given up by giving me my own room. Being a freak did have its perks, though… not a lot of the older boys bothered me like they bothered the other girls.

After that I was considered the outcast – the hair growing back _was _ weird, I had to admit. I threw myself into my schoolwork, there was nothing else for me.

A tap on the window.

At least it's raining. I love the rain. The smell of the wet earth mixed with the sound of rain on the window... it just did something for me. I didn't know how I could smell it, I just could.

Another tap.

Wait, I didn't smell the earth, and that meant that it wasn't raining.

Another tap.

I looked up.

How odd. An owl was sitting outside my window, now tapping furiously on the window. I stood up slowly and made my way over to the window. And how in the name of everything good did I manage to confuse a scrape on the window with raindrops?

I opened it hesitantly. The owl swooped in and landed on my bed. It held its foot out to me. Attached to it was a letter! I took it off with shaking hands. The owl hooted happily and few out the window.

Someone knocked on my door. They didn't wait for an answer before entering my room.

"Miss Night? You have a visitor." It was the matron. Not even a greeting.

I looked up to see an elderly woman entering my room.

"Good day, Miss Night." The woman said to me. I almost laughed at the greeting: 'good day miss night', it sounded as if I had to miss the coming night.

She wore odd clothing - a dress with a leather jacket over it, and she had spectacles. And a very stern face. I wouldn't want to mess with her… another thing I noticed is how much she reminded me of a cat. Her eyes were sharp; I doubted she missed my fingers running through my hair, or even me twirling my fingers.

The door to my room closed quietly. I realized that the matron had left. How could I have missed that? And what were they thinking, leaving me with a strange woman? What if she tried to kill me?

Maybe the matron was simply familiar with her.

"Hello." I greeted the old woman.

"I'm sure that you are curious as to why I'm here." A small smile played around her lips.

"Yes, ma'am." I grinned at her.

"Miss Night, I am here to tell you that you are a witch."

I would've laughed out loud, but I knew she was being truthful. Number one, she didn't look capable of lying (or joking), number two, I had suspected it myself, recently. The other day two boys from the Orphanage had tried to drown me by pushing me off a cliff ("Kill the freak!" They'd chanted, I couldn't believe it, were the older boys really going to kill me? Then again, they might be part of some of the local gangs.) - we were at a beach, someone had been generous enough to donate some money to our cause - and I'd survived. I hadn't even reached the water. I had screamed and wished more than anything that I could stop falling. And I did. It was a rather weird experience. One minute I was falling, the next I was back at the top of the cliff. I'd looked around wildly, wondering if it was a dream? The two boys had been laughing, but when they saw me, they yelled and ran off to the matron. I had then figured it wasn't a dream. The matron was stunned at the two boys' fear. They said something about me falling off a cliff and reappearing right next to them – strike two for the outcast.

"You are not surprised?" The old woman asked. I realized that I hadn't answered.

"No, ma'am. I figured a witch, a cyborg or a genius." It was weird. I found out I was a special snowflake, but it wasn't really that special anymore.

She looked confused for a bit – I don't think she knew what a cyborg was. Her eyes shifted around the small room and rested on the letter in my hand.

"I see you've got our letter." She said with another slight smile.

"You sent it?" I asked the question, though it unnecessary.

"Yes, I did. Or, more accurately, the school did."

"School?" _Now_ I was curious. All Orphanage children went to the local school, where we outcasted – me more than the others, of course.

"Yes, Miss Night. You have been offered a chance to study at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall."

The who, where and _what now?_

And more important, am I dreaming? I didn't dare pinch myself – the older woman would think I'm mental. Even I was, I didn't want to advertise it (yet).

"Is this real? Did someone send you to prank me?"

"This is real, I assure you." See, she didn't lie.

"Would you be offended if I asked you to prove it?" I tried to phrase it respectfully, but my tone implied otherwise.

"Not at all, Miss Night." She took out a thin stick and pointed it at me.

The next thing I knew I was laughing uncontrollably. Every inch of my body was being tickled. The sensation concentrated on my hands and feet – the most ticklish parts of my body.

Then it was over.

"What did you do?" I gasped, catching my breath

"It's called a tickling curse, the incantation is _Rictumsempra_."

"Cool." How literate of me.

"Do want to go to Hogwarts?" She asked. I cocked my head and gave her a look that clearly meant 'are you kidding me?'.

"Of course, ma'am. All I want to do is get out of here."

"All right. Attached to that letter is a list of books you'll need for the upcoming year."

"How will I pay for it?"

"The school has a fund for that. Here." She took out something from underneath the leather jacket and handed it to me. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Please, ma'am." I had no idea where to go, after all.

. . .

We had spent half the day in a place called 'Diagon Alley'. It was a charming place, actually, with stalls everywhere and people waving at eachother. Some stopped to talk with people they obviously knew. We bought books at a shop named 'Flourish and Blotts', they had a vast array of books, and I could've spent the day just there – but she dragged me away, saying that we could return if there was time.

Next we went to a shop that sold potion ingredients, another place I loved. The little dead creatures floating in unknown substances were just so interesting. McGonagall had to drag me away from there too.

After that we went to 'Madam Malkins', which was a shop that sold robes. I was measured – every piece of me, I might add. She'd not only sold me school robes, but also two pairs of other robes I might want to wear. To my immense surprise, they sold normal clothes too – and McGonagall insisted on buying me a few outfits, saying the clothes I'd worn at the Orphanage was second hand and therefore they just wouldn't do. I suspected she paid for it with her own money.

The last stop was the best, for me anyways. It was the wand shop. The old man that had helped me unnerved me a little, but I was happy with my wand. Blackthorn, fourteen inches. The core was made from Veela hair. It had taken a lot of tries before I got _my_ wand – probably thirteen tries. Once I set his paperwork on fire. I apologized, but he just smiled his eerie smile and told me not to worry, he remembered every wand he'd ever made, and that mine would be no different.

Lastly the professor and I headed to the biggest building in Diagon Alley, there she asked me to wait outside as she went into Gringotts, the wizard bank. While I waited I read the letter again. I still couldn't believe it. Magic was real… but how could I ever have doubted it? Were most things that happened not magic?

Something soft was moving against my legs.

I looked down slowly, afraid of what I might find in this new, and odd, world.

It was a kitten! Oh, how sweet!

A black kitten was rubbing itself against my legs.

I bent down to pick it up.

"Well, aren't you adorable?"

Its eyes were grey. It was a she, and her fur was extremely fuzzy.

The professor returned. She saw me holding the cat and smiled kindly.

"Are you going to take her with you to Hogwarts?" She asked me.

I looked around for the owner, but saw none.

"May I?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course."

"Then, yes."

With a smile she escorted me back to the Orphanage. She gave me a ticket and told me to be at King's Cross Station on the first of September. I took it and thanked her for everything. I really liked her – an almost impossible feat.

. . .

September first came faster than expected. The matron took me to the station. I knew that the other children were just too happy to see me go, and the feeling was mutual. I, also known as the freak, was a troublemaker – even if all I did was stay in my room and read or scribble my odd theories on discarded paper.

I couldn't find Platform Nine to Three Quarters at first, then I saw a pale family go through a barrier, or I thought it to be a barrier, I mean, what else could it be? They went through a supposed solid brick wall. I followed them. I expected to crash into the wall, my belongings to be everywhere within minutes – but the collision never came. I opened my eyes warily, and saw a huge steam engine train. Smoke being blown out of its chimney – could it be called a chimney? I didn't know much about trains.

I tried to load my trunk on the train, but it was too heavy. Luckily for me, two red-headed boys approached me and helped me. They joked about Shadow – I glared at them for that. They shared a horrified look and apologized. I told them to take it easy – I was only kidding. They introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley, I thanked them. The one leaned in to the other. "Is it just me, or do you see Snape in her glare?"

"No, it's me too." The other answered. What was a snape?

They excused themselves and left to help another.

On the train I had a compartment to myself. Well, that was until three boys joined me. One of them was the child from the pale, blonde family that shown me the barrier. I had kept out only a book, which I was now busy reading. The youngest of the pale family had entered, and also two rather big boys. I only sunk deeper into my book. The pale boy cleared his throat. With a sigh I lowered my book and politely looked at him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself. He held out his hand, I took it out of graciousness.

"I'm Skye Night." I introduced myself.

I returned to my book.

"What are you reading?" He asked. I sighed inwardly.

"A book." I answered coolly.

"That much was obvious. I meant, what is the title of the book?"

"Hogwarts: A History." Being new, I had no idea of this new world, and, curious, I just had to read it. I was astoundingly nerdy and fully expected to be sorted to Ravenclaw. Perhaps Slytherin even.

"Are you a First Year, then?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Fantastic." I wondered if he noticed my sarcasm.

A girl with bushy, brown hair opened the compartment door.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Both Malfoy and I shook our heads. His two friends weren't paying attention to their surroundings, divulging in sweets I had absolutely no idea where they came from. She left us with a defeated sigh.

"What house do you want to be in?" He asked me. I'd read about the four houses, though. So I didn't seem completely incompetent.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. He looked shocked. "How about you?" I asked politely. Being rude to the first person actually to talk to me wouldn't help with my new wish to find friends.

"Slytherin. Pure blood, ambition..." It sounded like he was going to launch into an explanation.

"I know." I cut him off. Once again he looked shocked. Obviously he wasn't used to people interrupting him. I heard a commotion outside. Someone yelled something about a spider. I rolled my eyes and picked my book up again. Malfoy cleared his throat again. I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Where do you come from?"

"London?"

"Where in London?"

"You don't need to know." I didn't mean to snap at him, but I didn't want people to know that I was from an Orphanage. (I could've just said the general area, but I was eleven and defensive.)

He remained silent. I tried to return to the book, but he cleared his throat again. With a sigh I closed the book and put it next to me.

"Have you got any pets?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"A cat."

"I didn't think you'd like cats."

"Surprise." I said dryly. I thought I saw him smile.

"What did you call it?"

"Shadow."

The black cat had grown a lot since I had found her near Gringotts. She was, right now, sleeping in a basket in the shadows.

"Why?"

"Because that's where she's always hiding." It had seemed like an obvious choice. And my cynic ways was getting in the way of me making friends.

"Oh."

I looked from him to my reflection in the window. A girl with long, brown hair and light green eyes stared back at me. My hair was neatly tied into a ponytail. I already had my new uniform on. All in all, I looked neat. As I preferred it.

"Are you a pureblood?"

I didn't know what a pureblood was, so I pretended not to have heard him.

"Night?"

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you a pureblood?"

I shrugged and looked at him questioningly.

"Wait… you don't know what a pureblood is, do you?'

I looked affronted at him.

"Excuse me!" I scoffed, grabbing my book and hiding my face behind it.

It seemed to have worked, because for he didn't push the subject. Instead he asked me random questions. One's that I answered - but I was careful not to let slip any personal information like where I was from. Maybe later I will tell someone, after I've made friends. Not going to be an easy task.

. . .

**A/N: Okay, so now this chapter raises some questions, I know. This is not some Orphanage of Terror/Pain/Fear. And Skye was laughed at, true. But this is not based on a British Orphanage, it's based on South Africa's, which is admittedly behind on almost everything. We're getting there, but not for a while. It's based on the uses of an SA orphanage, because it's dedicated to Vaselinetjie, a girl who lived in an orphanage where they did these things. They cut off the girls' hair, she never said if it was due to a lice break out or not, only that some girls had misbehaved.**

**Warning: Flames will be laughed at. Continuously. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Being Sorted.**

We had been taken across a lake in tiny boats to the castle. Malfoy and his two friends felt compelled to join me in the boat. I was a bit surprised by the big man that came to collect us. I could've sworn he was a half-giant, but what would I know?

Once in the castle the same woman that had collected me from the orphanage was waiting for us. She told us that we were being sorted into houses first. Then she left. What was 'sorted'? What did it mean? I started to panic almost instantly… until Malfoy approached a boy with black hair. My curiosity got the best of me.

"So it's true, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said. I heard whispers of 'Harry Potter?' around me. Who the hell was Harry Potter?

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He went on. He reminded me of James Bond al little – that had been our weekend treat at the orphanage, to watch James Bond movies.

The redhead next to the black haired boy snickered. Honestly, I would have too. The name in itself sounded funny. _Draco Malfoy…_

I heard Malfoy say something, but I didn't actually listen. He extended his hand in friendship to the black-haired boy. Who, in turn, rejected it. I almost burst out laughing. Malfoy was being taught a bunch of lessons today, wasn't he?

"They're waiting for you." McGonagall said. I jumped a bit, she had come out of nowhere. The big doors opened and we were let in. I stared at the ceiling. I wondered how they could've enchanted it to look the night sky. It was beautiful. Thousands of twinkling stars were staring back at me, and the candles floating in mid-air was spectacular. Every eye in the hall was on us. I wondered what the sorting was exactly. Was it hard? Was it dangerous? All thoughts like these were banished when I saw a small stool with a ratty old hat on top of it. The hat began to sing. Once again, I stopped listening. I knew that I should be paying more attention, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to be sorted. Finally the hat stopped singing and McGonagall started to read names. Names were called in Alphabetical order. We had to sit on the stool while the hat was placed on their heads. The hat would seem to think about it, and then yell out a house name. _Ingenious_.

"Malfoy, Draco." His name was called after a while.

The moment the hat touched his head it yelled 'Slytherin'.

"Night, Skyler."

I went up to the stool and sat on it. The hat went low over my eyes.

"_You mind is strong,"_ A little voice said, right in my ear, _"but you also seem… dark… bold…"_

I almost giggled. I heard the voice in my ear chuckle.

"_You would do well in Ravenclaw,"_ He seemed to think about it, _"but also in Gryffindor…"_

Would you just hurry? I don't want to be rude, but there are other children here too.

"_My, my… impatient… and quite considerate about the other's time…"_

Just hurry.

"_Then, none of those. I say SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat was taken from my head. I stood up and went to the table that was applauding. Somehow I ended up next to Malfoy.

"Welcome." He smirked.

"What?" I said before turning my back to him and watching the rest of the Sorting.

Nott, Theodore and Parkinson, Pansy joined us at the table. Later a Zabini, Blaise joined us – a dark-skinned boy.

123

After the feast we were taken to the dungeons. It was dark and green… I think it was under the lake,

where else could the coloring come from? Personally, I liked this new room. So much better than the 'Common Room' at the orphanage – where the caretakers would sit in front of the TV the whole day. Did the government even know how their welfare workers acted? My housemistress always drank too much, and the prefects had to take over her duties of waking the girls for school.

The password was "Pure Blood."

Once inside we were shown our dormitories. Five four-poster beds, draped in green and silver. I picked out the bed by the window – where my luggage was standing. Shadow came to meet me. Her black fur clung to her body, and her molten silver eyes greeted me.

"Hey, girl." I let my hand glide over her lazily. This seemed to be enough for her, because she slid off the bed and exited the dormitory.

"I want that bed." Said a voice.

I turned around slowly.

The one that had spoken was a girl, with black hair and had a pug-nose. I took an instantaneous dislike to her. I think she was the Parkinson girl.

"Too bad." I shrugged and lied down on the bed – just to anger her.

"Get off it!" She demanded. I smiled at her – that eerie smile that always made the children at the orphanage run away from me.

"I shall not."

"Oh, yes you will."

I sat up and took out my wand from where its position in my sleeve. I pointed it at her.

"You wouldn't dare." She breathed.

"Wouldn't I?" I challenged her. _Completely ignoring the fact that you know next to nothing about this new world._

Suddenly she smiled. She actually looked prettier when she smiled.

"Put that thing away." She pointed at my wand. I only lowered it – slightly.

"I like you." She said. I snorted. "Really, I'm Pansy." Yep, she was Parkinson.

"Skye." I nodded.

"Have you met any of the other Slytherins?" She asked me.

"Just Malfoy. And his two friends."

She plopped down on the bed next to mine.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't him long enough to answer that question." I shrugged again. She already had a crush on him… it would be sweet if I actually liked her.

Her face fell.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for bed." I said, signaling that this conversation was now over.

It was odd to have a window in the dungeons, but later I found out that the bedrooms were placed higher than the Common Rooms – that way we could have windows.

123

The next morning we got our time-tables. I saw that my first class was Transfiguration. I didn't know where that was, so I asked the teacher that had collected me.

"Just follow me." She said. Her voice was a little cold.

Classes were interesting. I had all of my classes with those in my house – and any one of the other houses. Pansy sat next to me in almost every class, she had taken it upon herself to become my new best friend. This actually amused me; she was trying to entertain me. It was actually quite sweet, but I don't make friends easily. That would explain how my best friend at the moment was a feline.

In potions I met the head of Slytherin-house. Professor Severus Snape. He was tall and he looked permanently like a bat. His hair formed curtains around his face, and he had a hooked nose (a large, hooked nose). In the first lesson he made a fool of Harry Potter, and also of a girl named Hermione Granger. It was obvious that she was eager to learn, just like me. I just didn't show it that much. I knew about the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor (after Pansy had told me, that is), but maybe, just maybe, I could make this girl a friend of mine. She, too, seemed careful to make friends.

Flying lessons were fun – though I couldn't get my broom up. It turned out that the Gryffindors had charmed our brooms. I took my wand from my sleeve and pointed it at their brooms. Then I quickly put it away, realizing that I didn't know what spell to use.

Malfoy made some trouble with Potter. He had stolen one of their fellow Gryffindors' Rememberalls. He had jumped onto his broom and after teasing Potter; he had thrown it into the sky and nearly missed a window. Potter went after it on his broom and caught it smoothly. Even I could see he was a skilled flyer – as was Malfoy, and I knew next to nothing. When he returned to the ground, his fellow Gryffindors congratulated him. The Slytherins, excluding me, stood huddled together. I sighed and approached Potter. The Gryffindors were all eyeing me suspiciously – afraid I would insult their hero. I continued to smile until I was in front of Potter. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Great catch." I said, and walked away. Just like that. I could feel tons of 'What the hell?'-looks on my back. It was oddly comforting.

"Thank you." He said uncertainly to my back.

"What the hell was that about?" I heard the redhead say. This question was repeated to me when I reached my House mates.

"They're our rivals!" Malfoy hissed at me. He looked funny with his teeth barred. It seemed he was the only one that had heard what I'd said.

"Stop it, Draco. She was probably just telling him off for showing off." Pansy came up for me, her nose in the air. _Snob._

"No, I _complimented_ him." I said. "Congratulated, really."

Shocked expressions found my gloating one. I sat down on the spot and took out my wand – practicing the one spell I knew.

McGonagall arrived; with an almost murderous expression and took Potter with her. Malfoy jeered.

"Don't get your hopes up." I snapped at him before heading off – the bell had rung.

Much to Malfoy's dismay, Potter became seeker for Griffindor's Quiditch team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Occurrences in the bathroom.**

On the 31st of October we were finally going to do the _Wingardium Leviosa _charm in Charms class. Each of us had a partner – mine, luckily enough, was Malfoy. He'd interrupt every time I tried the spell, causing me to fail in making the feather float. So, when it was his turn, I returned the favor.

We heard an explosion and looked around – it was one of the Gryffindors'.

Hermione Granger and that redhead started quarrelling in class. The redhead dared her to lift the feather – and much to his dismay, it floated high into the air. She was the only one to accomplish it. Though I felt I would've been able to accomplish it, were it not for Malfoy's constant interrupting.

My fellow Slytherins glared at her – I knew exactly what they were thinking. They think that she's a know-it-all. Be that as it may, she's still a person. I distanced myself from Malfoy and Parkinson. After class I heard the redhead say something mean about Granger. She had heard it and walked away, after bumping into him with purpose – in tears. I followed her. I really did want to make her my friend. If anyone at this forsaken school would understand me, it would be a fellow book-lover.

"Granger?"

"What do you want?" Her voice drifted out of one of the cubicles.

"All I want is to talk to you." I said earnestly.

"Why?" She sniffed.

"Well, why not?" I forced a laugh into my voice, making it sound as if what she'd asked me was an unreasonable question.

One of the cubicle doors opened slightly.

"Yes?" She asked carefully, one eye peered at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, nearing the door.

"Everyone thinks I'm a know-it-all, and it's not fair. But he was right, I bring too much attention to myself and people don't want to be my friends…"

"What's he know?" I countered. She opened the cubicle door fully.

"Why are you here?" She wanted to know.

"Really?" I sighed.

"Yes."

"I haven't got any friends, either." I admitted.

"But you've got Parkinson…" She started.

"So? She's not exactly what I call friend material." I cut across her. It was true, after all.

She let out a little laugh.

"You're in Slytherin, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Aren't we supposed to be rivals?"

"No."

"No?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"How come you're so nice when the others just tease me?"

"Because I, like you, have a thing for books and a thirst for knowledge."

"That was an impressive sentence."

I laughed again.

"I know, Granger, but at home, what else would I need? I carried a dictionary with me almost always."

She stared at me. "Really?"

"No, Granger." I rolled my eyes, but didn't elaborate.

The door to the girls' bathroom was opened (more like blasted open) and a huge, foul-smelling beast entered.

She ran screaming back to her cubicle. The thing cornered me and waved its club at me. I screamed. It was a troll. Incredibly stupid creatures… perhaps I could trick it…

Where the hell is my wand? As I searched for it two boys came running in. The troll smashed the cubicles with its club. Granger screamed and ran for cover under the sinks. The one boy, who I now recognized as Potter, jumped onto the troll's neck. Well, that wasn't very clever, but it was brave at least. He stuck his wand inside the troll's nose – okay, that was gross move. But effective, nonetheless, as the troll looked confused and was trying to get it out of his nose without his hands. The redhead levitated the club above the trolls head. The troll looked up dumbly, and the club fell on his head.

THUMP!

It fell over. Potter extracted his wand and wiped it on his robes.

"Ugh… Troll bogies." I grimaced at the idea.

Snape, McGonagall and Quirrel loped into the bathroom. They looked surprised at the unconscious beast. McGonagall questioned those of her house. Granger actually _lied _to the teacher. A few points were taken and even more was given. She was proud of Potter and his friend. She didn't see me; I was in the shadows, under some wreckage. I couldn't move – my feet were stuck. Snape's eyes swept over the room, his eyes lingered on me for a second before he went on. Soon after, everyone left. Quirrel was the last to leave. I saw him glare at the troll. What had the troll done to him?

Wait, trolls were very stupid… so how did it enter the castle? The troll growled, the stuttering man jumped and hurried out of the room.

I started to pull the wreckage off of me. It wasn't working, though. Granger reentered the bathroom – she must've seen it in her heart to help me.

"Night?" She called.

"I'm here."

She helped me out of the wreckage.

"Hermione?" The two boys called from outside.

"Thank you."

"Come with me." She smiled. When I didn't move, she took my wrist and pulled me outside. The two boys stood there, as did Snape. The two boys eyed him wearily, though also with badly concealed curiosity.

"Miss Night?" The professor said.

"Yes, sir?"

"You are all right, then?"

"Quite so, sir."

Snape nodded. He shot a glare at Potter before turning around and walking away, his cloak billowing around him – as only a bat could.

"Thank you for helping me, Granger." I smiled at her, "Now I should probably return to my Common Room. My housemates will be waiting anxiously for me, I'm sure."

"Wait." Granger pulled me back, as I'd begun walking. She'd missed my sarcasm.

She introduced me to Potter and Weasley (the redhead).

Potter smiled at me, remembering flying lessons, but Weasley seemed uncertain. Not that I blame him.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me." Granger said.

"You're welcome." I said. "But I do have to go now; I don't want to get on Snape's wrong side."

Weasley snorted.

I looked at him questioningly. My expression ready to turn into a glare at a moment's notice.

"Snape favors you, if anything." He widened his eyes to prove his point.

"Perhaps, but I still don't want to get on his bad side. Goodnight."

I walked away.

"Night." They called in unison.

Halfway to the other side of the corridor I looked back. Granger was walking with Potter and Weasley – and she was now laughing at something one of them had said. I smiled to myself. At least she was making friends.

123

"Where have you been?" Was what greeted me when I entered through the portrait hole. The whole Common Room was full of students. It seems the feast had moved down here, as the tables were filled with delicious-smelling foods. To my surprise I wasn't hungry. If anything, the smells wafting into my nose nauseated me.

I ignored him and walked purposefully to my dormitory.

"Night, I am speaking to you!"

I turned back slowly – looks like I'll have to scare him. I put on my haunting smile. Nothing happened.

"Hmm." I considered him.

"Where were you?" He asked. He didn't seem bothered by my haunting look.

"Watching a troll." I said nonchalantly.

He looked stunned.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a troll in the castle."

"I know, why else do you think the feast is being held down here?" He snorted.

"Yeah, I wondered about that."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, not thrilled about him man-handling me.

He didn't answer me, but pulled me up the stairs and through a door. It was the boys' dormitory. Their rooms looked only slightly different to the girls, as posters of their favorite sport teams were up on the walls above beds. In the girl's dorm everything was kept extremely neat – the girls had learned to abide by my law of no clothes on the floor and no dirty sink. He sat down on the only bed that didn't have a poster hanging over to. We were alone in their dorm. I took my time looking at the room. His bed was next to a window too. A bunch of books on his bedside table. He seemed interested in Quidditch, but there was no poster – I wanted to ask him about it, but he spoke first.

"Tell me about the troll." It wasn't a demand, nor was it a question.

"It went to the girls' bathroom. Granger and I were there, talking…"

"Wait, you were talking to Granger? The know-it-all?" He asked affronted. I shot a glare at him.

"Sod off."

"Sorry," He sighed, "what happened then?"

"The troll came in, attacked us, and Potter and Weasley saved us." I summarized it for him.

"Saved you?" Disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Did the teachers see?"

"Yes. Snape, McGonagall and Quirrel showed up."

"Did you get any points taken from Slytherin?"

"No, I was in the shadows. Snape saw me, but he didn't draw attention to me."

Why did I feel like I was being grilled?

"He does favor us, doesn't he?" He said absentmindedly.

"He favors you above all." I pointed out.

"Yes, he does, but I am his godson, after all."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That is so cool."

"The creepy Potions Master being my godfather is cool?" He was amused.

"Yeah, it is."

"You are and odd character."

"Thank you." I said. He stared at me.

"You go on then, to bed." He said, "I'll walk you out."

We walked out of the boys' dorm, no one spotted us. I wondered vaguely what they would think if they saw us.

We reached the girls' dormitory.

"I can't go up." He said, "But I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Night." He said with a slight smirk.

I almost laughed at this. My name was a pun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Granger and Malfoy cares.**

The next day was a Saturday. Which meant no lessons. I woke up later than I normally would and went to the Common Room.

"Morning, Night."

Once again, I almost laughed at his greeting. My surname was so ironic to me.

"Hi, Malfoy." We started to walk to the Great Hall. He was without his beefy friends – good, I didn't want to be stuck with them too.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked courteously.

"I slept all right." I shrugged.

"Just all right?"

"I had an odd dream." I always had those.

"What did you dream?"

"I dreamt that Quirrel was leading an army of trolls into the school."

"Really?" He asked me with an amused expression.

"Yes, and then a voice told him to kill Potter."

"Really?"

"I told you it was odd."

"It sure is."

"But, I do believe that I had the dream for a reason."

"And what is that reason?"

"Do not trust him."

"Potter?"

"No, Quirrel."

"You're paranoid, Night."

"I might be, but I still don't trust him."

"You're odd."

"I know." And it didn't bother me at all.

We had reached the Great hall.

"Night!" A voice called me. It was Granger, she waved at me. I returned her wave before going to the Slytherin table. Everyone looked at me in shock when I sat down. A Slytherin had just waved at a Gryffindor – with a smile on her face. It was atrocious! Unacceptable! Completely wrong! Which was why I absolutely knew I had to do it again!

"Staring is rude." I said loudly and to no one in particular. Everyone looked down into their plates.

"So, Night, are you friends with Granger?" Malfoy asked me. I ignored his question and ate breakfast. I chose to avoid the bacon and eggs – I truly loathed those two foods. Bacon was just so… greasy. And eggs… have always nauseated me.

Once my plate was empty of toast and jam, I decided to visit the library. I hadn't fully explored it yet. Malfoy, for some reason, going with me, leaving his cronies behind – I took little comfort in that.

I found a book about Magical Creatures; I could read a book as such and not be teased about it. I sat down at one of tables and started to read. Malfoy sat down across me.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Please, Night, don't do this again."

"Just go find your own book." I mumbled. I knew he was leering again.

Malfoy and I spent the day together. First in the library, reading our respective books in silence.

After that we went to lunch, which we spent in equal silence. This time I avoided the egg mayonnaise sandwiches.

One lunch was finished, we returned to the Slytherin Common Room, where he challenged me to a game of Wizards' Chess.

"I must warn you, I don't know a thing about chess."

"That's fine; it's just to keep us busy." He shrugged, his expression turned to one of annoyance. "It's also to keep Zabini away from me and Parkinson away from you." He added in a whisper.

"How did you know I didn't like her?"

"I didn't. I know what she's like and I don't want her to rub off on you."

Wait, was he actually protecting me? And did I think what he'd just said was sweet? Yes. Yes I did.

Suddenly I smiled.

I'd made a friend.

A friend I learned I could trust in later years – one worth keeping.

123

"I can't believe I have to do detention with Potter!" Draco complained to me.

"It's your own fault, Draco. You were the one stupid enough to actually believe that they were going to smuggle a dragon out of the castle." I turned a page in my book with disinterest.

A month or so had passed, and Draco and I were very good friends now. I might even go so far as calling him my best friend.

"But I saw the letter! So did you!"

Yes, I had seen the letter – but I had suspected almost instantly that it was a ruse, but what did I know? I think Malfoy would never, _never _doubt me again.

"Yes, I won't deny that I did, but it might have been a hoax." It was perhaps the twentieth time I'd said it.

"But why?"

"Draco, you're a git and that's reason enough."

"I don't need this from you, Skye."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

I went on reading my book while Malfoy paced in front of me.

"Would you stop reading that bloody book and help me?" I sighed and glanced at him over my book.

"Draco, I can't help you, even if I wanted to. Also, it's time for you to go."

"Oh, right, see you, Skye."

"Bye." I glanced up for a second before turning a page in my book.

"…and it came up, this thing, and came at us…" It was the next day, after his detention, and he was telling me about the cloaked figure that had been drinking a unicorns' blood.

"Let me guess, you ran off?"

"Yes, but to go get the gamekeeper. But a centaur had saved Potter."

"A centaur?"

"Yes, I don't know much about them…" His sentence trailed off. He looked at me imploringly.

"Centaurs can read the stars to see the future. They also wouldn't let a human ride them, because they see it as an insult. They aren't mules."

"The thing had let Potter ride him…"

"Which is odd, but..."

"Skye, what happens of you drink a unicorns' blood?" He asked, the question popping out of nowhere.

"Unicorn blood will keep you alive, even if you are seconds away from death." I answered perfectly, remembering one of the many books I'd read.

"So…?"

"Draco, the minute the blood enters your body you are cursed."

He looked frightened.

"Cursed? What… what do you mean?"

"You won't be completely alive."

I spooked him even more with this.

"How come you know all this?"

"Draco…" I sighed.

"Oh, I forgot, you're Skye Night." He rolled his eyes. "And you know everything."

"Exactly." I smiled at him dryly.

"At least you don't show it off like Granger does."

"Malfoy…" My tone warned him not to continue.

"All right, all right, you win."

"Bonus points for me." I clapped my hands excitedly.

"I don't need your scorn." He snapped at me. I glared at him, putting as much venom into it as I possibly could.

123

I couldn't sleep that night. After a while I stood up and went to stand by the window. There was a full moon. It was beautiful… but I also knew that werewolves dreaded this night above all others. I felt an eerie sensation in my body, but I thought it was because of the moon. It did control the werewolves -and the oceans' tides, I reminded myself.

How wrong I was…

I went to the Common Room, hoping to find something to drink down there. The house elves usually left a pitcher of water and a glass on my bedside table, but it seems like they forgot tonight.

The dark green from the lake reflected on the walls, creating pattern and images of creatures I assumed was in the lake. It had a rather eerie effect, though I found it beautiful.

"Skye? What are you doing down here?" Draco was sitting at one of the tables, still busy with homework. I looked at my watch, it was 11 o' clock. The Bloody Baron stood tone side, muttering to himself as he tried to pry off his chains in vain.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied. He motioned for me to sit down. There were only a few people still up, all of them busy with homework or studying. Mostly older students, though.

"Skye?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

I looked up at him. A frown creased on his forehead.

"Skye, your eyes are glowing."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

He took a goblet that was standing next to him and gave it to me.

"How'd you know I was thirsty?" I took a sip from the goblet – pumpkin juice.

"Skye, look at your reflection." He said with a sigh. I looked at myself. My eyes _were _glowing. I saw dark green spots gawking back at me.

"Wow."

"Exactly."

"What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"Oh, sod off." I yawned. "I'm gonna go try to sleep now."

"Good idea." He snorted.

"You should go too. I'll let you copy my homework."

"Thanks." He stood up and gathered his things. "You know, Skye, I thank my lucky stars I met you."

He left – leaving me stumped.

I recovered rather quickly and stomped up the stairs. I felt around until I felt my familiar's soft tail/

"Skye, where have you been?" I jumped at the snobbish voice to my right.

"I was in the Common Room, Parkinson."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I just want to sleep." _And I couldn't exactly see anything. _My eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet.

I climbed into my bed and drew the curtains shut. I heard Parkinson get up from her bed and come over to mine. I drew my wand closer.

"Rictumsempra." I whispered as she opened my curtains. Parkinson started giggling uncontrollably. She giggled aloud, so much so that she woke up our three roommates.

"Parkinson, shut up!" Millicent Bulstrode yelled at her. I pushed my wand back into my sleeve and grinned. That should teach her.

123

"Night, wait up!" I turned to see who had called me. Granger came running towards me. "Can I walk with you?"

"Of course, Granger."

"Do you like Potions?" She asked me. That was a random question.

"Yeah, you?"

"I like Potions, but I'm not so sure about Snape." I actually liked the dour Potions Professor

"That's okay, I don't like Quirrel."

"Why not? Don't tell me it's because he stutters…"

"Not at all, no. I just don't trust him." Did she really think I was that shallow?

She didn't get a chance to reply; we had reached Potions.

We waited outside until Snape told us to enter, she sat with Potter and Weasley, and I sat with Draco.

"You're late." Draco whispered to me.

"Sod off." I snapped at him.

"I heard you cursed Parkinson last night."

"I did no such thing!" I whispered to him. He smirked at my red cheeks.

Snape gave us a potion to make that had to be completed that lesson, and an essay on it that had to be done for the next day. Draco and I worked hard on the potion together, we would've finished, had it not been for him wanting to know exactly why I had jinxed Parkinson last night, and then launching into a series of theories on what had happened to my eyes. It contained quite a few rough theories – such as someone has jinxed me, I ate some radioactive toast (I had taught him what radioactive meant), and he came to the conclusion that it was because of a chocolate frog-eating dream. And I thought I was the weird one?

The bell rang.

"Miss Night and Mr. Malfoy, see me after class." Snape said from the front of the class. Draco and I looked at each other, what had we done now?

Draco and I stayed in our seats as the class filed out. Our housemates cast looks of pity at us as they left.

We approached his desk carefully once everyone was out.

"How was detention, Draco?" Snape asked, he was writing something.

"It was fine, sir." Draco answered, a bit confused.

"No werewolves hunt you?" It seemed Snape was mocking Draco.

"Did you talk to Filch?" Draco asked, his confused expression deepening.

"Yes, yes I did. But that's not what I called you here for." He looked up. Both Draco and I waited for him to elaborate.

"Frankly, Miss Night, Draco has told me what happened last night."

"Are you talking about me jinxing Parkinson? Because, I swear, I didn't mean to hurt her, I only used the tickling curse on her…"

"No, I'm not talking about that… wait, you performed the tickling curse? And you succeeded?"

"Yes, sir." I looked down, ashamed.

"Ten points to Slytherin." He said dryly, "But that is not what I was talking about. I was referring to your eyes."

"Oh…" I was caught off guard.

"Read this." Snape handed me a book. I took it, a little shocked. He sighed as he saw my confusion, "It's a book on Mythical Creatures, and in this book you will find, perhaps, a creature that you might relate to. I read it once when I was younger. I can't remember what it said, though, but I do remember something about glowing eyes."

"Sir…"

"If you find anything out, report back to me, is that clear?" He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"And you, Draco, help her."

"Yes, sir." Draco said.

"Thank you." I glanced at him. Snape pursed his lips and nodded. Dismissing us.

Draco and I walked to lunch together and sat together. We rarely sat together at lunch, because he was usually with Crabbe and Goyle and I was usually with Parkinson. She, however, was ignoring me today. It didn't matter how many times I said that I didn't curse her, she remained angry. I figured I wasn't a good liar.

"Why did you have to tell him?" I demanded.

"Skye, he's my confidante."

"But he's also a teacher, and that means the other teachers can find out and…"

"You forgot: he's also my godfather. He cares, in his own odd way."

I didn't know the feeling of a parent. Mine had abandoned me. I didn't even have a godparent. I've never felt a parent's love. All I've had was the brief attention paid to me by the matron – and she didn't exactly like me.

I stood up, gathered my bag and left the Great Hall. Draco called after me, but I ignored him. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Because that would mean I had to explain. Something I didn't want to do.

I sat down under a tree next to the lake. I took out the book Snape had given me. I hid my face behind it as the tears dried up.

'_Shifters, were-animals and animagi _by _Celeste McGee.'_

The cover was a mixture of animals facing each other. I opened the book at a random page.

'_The BIG difference._

_Shape-shifters, werewolves and animagi are almost the same, but they differ also. A werewolf transforms only once a month into a wolf, at full moon. Animagi can change into one animal, and only one. Shape-shifters, however, can transform into animal they wish…'_

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Night?" It was Granger.

"Hi." I didn't look up. My eyes were red and puffy. I could feel it – and I didn't want anyone to see it.

She sat down next to me and handed me a sandwich.

"Thanks."

"Are you all right? You left rather suddenly." Her voice was full of concern. I didn't know whether it was real or not.

"Fine." I lied.

"You aren't a very good liar, you know."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said shortly.

"That's fine, but you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine, but I'll always be there for you to talk to, if you wish."

"Thanks." Her gesture was quite touching, really.

"And if it's the middle of the night, it's fine. Send me an owl."

I only nodded. I felt her gaze on me before she stood up and left me to my thoughts.

She cares, I realized. I took a bite of the sandwich.

I had made another friend, I thought happily. I put the book in my bag and headed for my next class.

Looks like Hogwarts will be great, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Christmas.**

"Wait, you think you're a what?"

"A shape-shifter."

"But… how?"

"Draco, if I knew I wouldn't be in the library actually researching it!" I snapped at him in a whisper. Madam Pince glared at me.

"Why don't you ask Snape?"

"Because when I report back to him, I want to have my facts straight." I rolled my eyes.

"All right, but tell me how you know you're a shifter."

"That book Snape gave me, it's a rather thin book, and all it gave me was the difference between a shifter, werewolf and animagi, and the characteristics."

"What characteristics does a shifter have?"

"At a young age a shifter's eyes will start to glow, and on the next birthday it will actually start to develop."

"When's your birthday?"

"April."

"It's not so far away. I mean, Christmas is next week..."

"Don't remind me." I said. I had wanted to give something to all of my friends, but I didn't have the money for it.

"You hate Christmas?"

"Not exactly."

"What then?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going home for Christmas?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

He seemed to have an internal battle for words; I guess he lost, because he remained silent.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"A real friend." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, Skye."

"Okay…" My voice trailed off.

"How about you?"

"I don't want anything."

"Really?"

"Really."

He looked at me, summarizing me.

"Go see Snape." He said, changing the subject.

"Draco…"

"I'll come with you."

"I want some more information first."

"My guess is you won't find it in here." He gestured to the library at large.

"Fine, then." I stood up and picked up my bag. I started walking to the dungeons, Draco falling into pace next to me.

"He'll be in his quarters." Draco said. Yes, that much was obvious.

Just as we reached his room, his door opened. He looked at Draco and me in surprise. Or I thought it was surprise.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I…" I looked Draco, "We've reached a conclusion."

"Come in." Snape held the door wider for us.

"Weren't you going somewhere, sir?"

"No, I'd heard footsteps outside and wanted to inspect them."

I explained to him my theory of me being a shape-shifter. He remained silent throughout my tale.

"Well, well, a shape-shifter. The first one in a long while." He said once I finished. I looked at him puzzled.

"You see, Miss Night, there might be a lot of shape-shifters such as animagi and werewolves, but there are not many true shifters. Humans that can transform into any animal as they wish."

"Sir, I don't understand how I got these powers…"

"The powers of shape-shifting can be given to any witch or wizard by a powerful wizard or witch…"

"Like Merlin?" I interrupted, not fearing the consequences if this action.

"Yes."

"But Merlin's dead." Draco put in.

"I know, but who's not to say Miss Night's forefathers didn't know Merlin? It can happen that her forefathers had received the gift from Merlin, and it was passed from generation to generation." Snape's eyes lingered on me.

"What happens now?"

"We wait for your next birthday," Snape said simply, "We'll hold the celebrations in the dungeons. I'll ask the headmaster for permission to hold a get-together."

"Sir, won't the whole of Slytherin then know…" Draco began.

"No, they won't. The party will only consist of those who are invited." Snape looked at me, "Who would you like to invite?"

"I haven't made many friends, sir…"

"Start making some, then. The time that lies in front of you is going to be difficult and painful. I won't hide it from you."

"How do you know so much about it?" Draco asked exactly what had been running through my mind.

"I was a studious student, Draco." Snape sneered. "Now, get back to your dormitories immediately. It's late."

123

I waved Draco goodbye as he left through the front gate of the castle. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me and headed back to the castle. Only a few students were remaining. I returned to the Common Room and sat in one of the chairs near the fire. I opened a reading book that I had brought along. This was how I usually spent Christmas. After a while I remembered that I had to get everyone presents. But to do that I had to get money somehow. I had a little left from what McGonagall had given me at the beginning to buy books, but not nearly enough. I had to get presents for Draco, Granger, Parkinson, Bulstrode (I shivered at the thought of what she'd do to me if I didn't buy her a gift), Zabini (he was Draco's friend) and Snape (He'd helped me, after all). I wasn't going to get something for Crabbe and Goyle, they had insulted me the previous day by mocking me. And I wanted to get something for Snape, because he was helping me. I could figure out what to get everyone, but Snape? What did the greasy git like? Did he like _anything_?

I went to the gamekeeper. Everyone in Slytherin called him an oaf, but I wasn't going to. I didn't know him; therefor I wasn't one to judge. I knocked on his cabin door.

"Righ' there… get off, Fang!" The door opened. We stared at each other. He was huge, his hair was unkempt and he was generally hairy. "Did they send yer?"

"No, sir."

He laughed drily. No one had called him 'sir' in a while, it seemed.

"I'm serious." I cocked my head to the side.

"What do yer want from me, then?"

"I was hoping you could help me."

"With what?"

"Can I come in? I don't want to talk about it out here."

He was shocked. He stood aside and let me pass. Once inside he closed the door. A big dog jumped up against me – and knocked me down.

"Down, Fang!" The gamekeeper yelled and pulled the dog off of me. I laughed as I got up.

"He likes me!" I said excitedly. The gamekeeper watched me suspiciously. I scratched the big dog behind the ears.

"What do yer want?"

"A job."

"A what?"

"Sir, I need a job."

"Why?"

"Because it's almost Christmas and I need to buy my friends presents."

"So?"

"I need money."

"You mean you don't have it?"

"Sir, I'm an orphan."

"No! Yeh can't be!"

"I am."

"Why didn' yeh ask Professor Dumbledore?" he asked me.

"I didn't want the whole world to know."

"So yeh want a job, but yeh don't want the school ter see yeh?"

"Basically, yeah."

"How do yeh feel about workin' in the Dark Forest?"

"Are you giving me a job?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I don't want yeh to disappoint yer friends." His beard twitched into a smile and his kind black eyes twinkled.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does." He waved his dustbin sized hand.

"Thank you!" I repeated.

"What's yer name?" He started pouring me some tea.

"Skye."

"Well, Skye, come see me at six, 'kay? You an' I have trees to cut down fer the Great Hall decorations."

I took the tea he offered me and gulped it down.

123

At a quarter to six I made my way to his cabin. He was waiting for me, crossbow in hand and Fang at his side. We went into the Dark Forest and started working. I helped him cut down trees for the Great Hall, he was reluctant to leave me alone – I guess the weird thing earlier this year had not just spooked him.

At eleven o' clock we were done. He walked me to the castle; gallantly opening the door for me.

"Yeh're all righ', Skye. For a Slytherin."

"Thanks, Hagrid." I grinned at him. He was a truly nice person – and I understood why the Gryffindors were so keen on him. He handed me a small pouch.

"Yeh're payment. And nex' time yeh need a job, come knock on my door."

"Thank you."

When I woke up the next morning I immediately went to the Owlery. I sent away orders on what I wanted to give everyone. The owls returned soon, I guess those at the shops knew that Christmas was a big thing – and an instantaneous thing. I wrapped the presents neatly and put them away for the next morning. I liked what I'd gotten Draco the most. It was a normal, plastic snake that I'd charmed. When Draco had it, it would spin around his wrist and tickle him, when someone else had it, it would hiss and spit and bite the person. Not that the bite would do anything to the person being bitten – the thing had plastic fangs, after all.

Something was tugging at my feet. I kicked and heard a small squeal. I sat up, immediately awake – what I saw shocked me a bit. A small creature was struggling to get up. I stood up and rushed to help it up.

"Are you okay?" I asked it. It looked at me with tennis ball sized green eyes.

"Yes, Miss." It said as I let go of his arm.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"I is Dobby, Miss, Dobby, the house-elf."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Dobby." I smiled at him. He was surprised.

"Dobby is pleased to meet Miss Skye. Master Draco has told Dobby many things of Miss Skye…"

"Draco? You work for Draco's family?"

"Yes, Miss. Master Draco is sending Dobby to give Miss Skye her Christmas present." He held out a neatly wrapped package to me. I took it carefully from the small creature. To me he looked as if he might fall apart at any moment. He waited expectantly for me to open it, so I did. A letter fell out along with a stuffed animal. A dragon, to be precise. One that was green and silver with silver eyes. I picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Skye_

_I don't usually say 'dear' to people, unless it's my mother, so feel flattered. Merry Christmas! I know you said that you didn't want anything, but I saw this yesterday and immediately thought of you. You don't seem like a teddybear loving girl, but I'm hoping you like it. I bought so that you can always remember me. Please accept it. Oh, and I guess you've met Dobby by now. He doesn't like me much, but I'm quite fond of him – don't tell him I wrote that. Anyways, enjoy your Christmas day. Also, feel free to call on Dobby anytime. I told him to follow your orders as well. He's a very nice elf._

_Draco_

I smiled as I finished reading it. I grabbed a quill and quickly wrote a reply.

_Dear Draco_

_I don't use 'dear' often either – but that may be because I rarely write letters, so consider yourself flattered also. Thank you for the present – I like it. And you're right; I'm not a teddybear loving girl. I also hope you like your present – it's customized! Happy Christmas, Draco. I'll be most likely spend the day with a book – but I don't mind. I might go for a walk outside, though why, I don't know. Enjoy your family._

_Skye_

I handed it to the small creature, along with the small package that contained Draco's present.

"Would you please give it to him?"

"Of course, Miss. You is also being my Mistress now. Master Draco wishes it so, Miss."

"Thank you, Dobby."

He was shocked again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Mistress says please and thank you to Dobby. Dobby doesn't get said please and thank you. Dobby only is ordered around."

"But that's horrible."

"Dobby is being used to it, Miss. Dobby must now go, Miss."

"Okay. Happy Christmas, Dobby." I flashed him a smile.

This time his mouth hung open. Then he broke into a wide smile.

"Happy Christmas, Miss."

And with a loud _pop_ he was gone.

123

I sat outside on some steps with my best friend – a book when a snowball hit me. I looked up and saw Potter and Weasley stare at me – scared. I slowly put my book down. Scooped up some snow and threw it at Potter – who was too dazed to dive out of the way. Immediately another snowball hit me – the Weasley twins' doing. I charmed some snowballs to follow them and hit them. After that it turned into a fully-fledged snowball-fight. Potter, Weasley and I versus the twins and another Weasley (named Percy).

Around lunchtime I joined them all at the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley have become Harry and Ron to me now, and I've become Skye to them.

"Skye, what on earth are you doing in Slytherin? You're way too much fun to be around!" The one twin said. I glared at him, the famous Slytherin glower. They all looked at me in astonishment.

"You look so much like Snape when you do that." Ron said. He didn't have any idea how those few words would change my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Year one ends. **

New Year was nothing special – except Draco had returned. I was so happy to see him that I hugged him… he'd stared at me, not returning my overzealous hug. I was a bit disappointed, but what was I expecting? We immediately started playing a game of chess – one I lost badly.

"Skye?"

"Yeah, Parkinson?"

"Snape wants to see you."

I glanced up at her as my rook was taken by Draco's knight.

"Did he say why?"

"No. Just that he wants to see you."

I ordered my queen to take a pawn – Draco smirked victoriously.

"Check Mate." He'd moved his own queen to a threatening position in front of my king. I pretended to be upset – though that didn't last long.

"Are you coming with e?" I asked, getting up. Draco shrugged and got up. I took it as a yes.

"You're supposed to go to Dumbledore's office." Parkinson called after us.

"Thank you!" I called back.

Draco and I talked about our separate vacations. His parents had gotten him the newest broom on the market, and he was peeved that he couldn't use it yet. He also told me that Dobby burst into tears upon his return, saying I was a kind mistress.

"That was sweet." I commented. "The bear, I mean."

"As was the snake."

"So, you liked it?"

"How did you do it?"

"Magic." I smiled. "I love me some magic."

"Honestly, Skye."

"Yeah, honestly." I mocked him. He glowered at me, though the look was wiped of his face when I glared back.

Snape was waiting for us outside Dumbledore's study.

"Good evening." He greeted us. "I trust your holidays went well?"

"Splendid, sir." I replied with a big smile. "Did you get my gift?"

"I did, thank you, Miss Night." He was being polite… but he always was when there weren't any others around.

"You're very welcome, sir."

"And you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"It was all right, thank you, sir."

Snape gave the gargoyle the password and a spiral staircase was revealed.

"Shall we?" He motioned for me to go first. I took a careful step – nothing happened, so I climbed the rest of the stairs. I raised my hand to knock on a wooden door – but it opened before I even touched it.

"Good evening, Miss Night." Dumbledore greeted me merrily.

"Hello, sir."

"And Mr. Malfoy, welcome back to Hogwarts." He raised a hand in recognition to Draco.

"Thank you, sir." Draco replied.

"And, of course, Severus."

"Headmaster." Snape nodded towards him. "Why did you wish to see us?"

"I wanted to congratulate Miss Night on being a shape-shifter." He said. "We haven't seen one of those in a very long while, and I'm glad to see we have another."

"Um… thank you?" I replied, more than a little confused. Dumbledore chuckled and offered me a lemon drop. I took one of courtesy, Snape declined and Draco took one tentatively – afraid it might bite him.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, Miss Night; it's a rather big honor."

"Why do you say that, sir?"

"The powers of shape-shifting can only be given by a very powerful wizard."

"Like you?" Draco asked.

"No. I am powerful, I realize that, but even I cannot give that gift. No. I believe you got the gift from either Merlin or Morgana."

"Was Morgana really that powerful?"

"I'm afraid so. But you may go now. I only wished to convey my congratulations. And a word of caution, if I may."

"Sir?" I was utterly jumbled.

"You'll face many trials in your life because of this gift. I implore you to make your decisions wisely." His hand glided over the back of his chair. "And search through your roots, Miss Night. I know you have many questions…" He trailed off.

"Thank you, sir."

"Good night." He said kindly. That was our dismissal.

123

My birthday came and went. Nothing spectacular happened. Actually, nothing happened. At all. I had expected something – but not nothing. I expected pain, perhaps, but nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Draco and I had made the invitations ourselves and sent them to a chosen number of people – those I considered friends or friends of friends.

The party had been fun. All we did was play party games. Twister, spin the bottle, pin the tail on the donkey… in spin the bottle I was always the one to choose dare, fearing truth – above all else. I was dared to nick Snape's cape, and to stuff my face in the cake. Silly things.

I got great gifts. Hermione gave me a book, one on Mythical creatures – she'd seen I had taken to those books and this one contained a list of unknown creatures even to Wizardkind. Harry gave me a box of chocolate frogs, asking if I collected the cards. I didn't, but I said I did – he seemed pleased with that. Ron gave me some home-made fudge, and he proudly told me that his mother had made it. Pansy gave me a silk scarf, quite a nice gift, I thought. But expensive. She was under the illusion that my friendship could be bought. Blaise also gave me a book, one on rare potion ingredients and their qualities. Snape's eyebrows had quirked at this, a frown scrunching on his forehead. Draco gave me the best present of all: a watch that howled softly, like a wolf, around the hour. I'd hugged him happily, and then I'd pulled back awkwardly and laughed nervously.

Snape had chaperoned the party. It was sort of funny, to see him trying to hit a piñata, but that's what you get when a bat tries to destroy a snake. The party was way more relaxed than I'd expected it to be. I knew that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Longbottom didn't get along with Draco, Pansy, Blaise and a few other Slytherins that showed up, but they tried very hard to make it work, and for that I was grateful.

My friends… my two real friends at this school truly disliked one another. Hermione was everything Draco was destined to hate, and Hermione didn't appreciate Draco's attitude, but for once they'd set their differences aside and let it go. For my sake.

123

I spent days on end in the Library, hoping against hope to find more information on shape-shifters, but none came. How was I to know what to expect?

I also spent my days searching the archives for a Night – a hint, perhaps, at whom my parents were, but none came. I found several Nights, but none of them were my ancestors. Their lines had either stopped, or they'd moved… Not so much as an inkling.

I found a Skyler once – only to see it was a pet cat that had sadly passed away during a Potions accident. Was Potions really that dangerous? I quite liked the subject – and I could spend hours in the Potions lab just staring at the weird little creatures in them.

I visited the Trophy Room too, but nothing gave me a clue as to who I was. Draco helped me, he came up with some rather bizarre theories, ones I shall not repeat, but he was a great help.

123

I was right about Quirrel. Not to trust him, I mean. His behavior was getting testy, and I don't like it one bit. At one point I heard him talking to himself – now, that's not weird, seeing as I, too, have an ongoing internal monologue, but the weird thing was that he answered himself. I thought he was a ventriloquist, because his mouth never moved when he answered himself… and the answering voice didn't sound like his own, either.

I kept a close eye on him – I'd seen him jinx Harry at his first game. I wasn't interested in Quidditch, so I'd looked around. And both his and Snape's eyes were fixed on Harry. Now, Snape may be a git; but I trusted him – which is an extremely difficult feat in itself.

He caught me looking at him once and deducted points from Slytherin, luckily Snape was walking by and whispered to me to have double the points that had been deducted for simply being a Slytherin. He truly did favor us, didn't he?

123

"Skye?"

I sat up, the voice had frightened me. "What?"

"You fell asleep in the Common Room… again…"

I smiled blearily and shook my hair out of my eyes.

"Will you walk with me to the Owlery? I want to send my mother a letter."

I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"Sure."

We walked in silence; I don't think I was capable of speech anyways.

A bushy-haired figure ran around the corner.

"Hermione, where are you going?" I yelled as she ran past me.

She was heading for the Owlery, but then, from out of nowhere, Dumbledore showed up.

"He went after him, didn't he?" The headmaster asked her. She only nodded.

"Take me to him." Dumbledore ordered her. They set of to the third floor. Draco and I looked at each other questioningly before walking further. I figured we'd find out later.

Within hours we'd heard everything – the whole school knew about the Philosopher's Stone, about Quirrel now being dust and Voldemort being in the school… everything. It was supposed to be a secret, but Hogwarts was a school, wasn't it?

"You were right." He was referring to Quirrel.

"Don't sound so surprised, Draco."

"It's just unbelievable."

"That I'm right? You're so…"

"Infuriating?" He guessed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We were walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Skye!" Hermione called. I turned around and waited until she reached me, slightly out of breath. It had been a few hours since she and the headmaster had set of for the third floor.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me." She said. I studied her. Her stockings were torn and her hair was filthy.

"What happened to you?" I asked her.

"Just come with me." She said as she set of. I followed her to the Hospital Wing, leaving a dumbstruck Draco behind. I saw Harry in one bed and Ron in another. As we sat down between the beds, she began to tell me about how they got past Fluffy, the three headed dog, as they landed on Devil's snare, saw a knocked out troll, caught a flying key, played a really big game of chess (which was where Ron got hurt), how she and Harry went on alone and had to drink potions to get through flames, and from there on she didn't know. She just knows that Quirell was dead. Ashes. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why did you go through the trapdoor in the first place?" I asked her.

"We thought Snape was stealing the Philosopher's Stone."

"Snape?"

"Yes, remember he was limping that one day… and then Harry's broom almost throwing him off… I saw Snape jinx the broom…"

"It wasn't Snape." I said instantly. She looked at me confused. "Snape looked like he was jinxing the broom, but it was Quirrel."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew – you were the one that had stopped it, after all."

"I had set fire to Snape's robes in an attempt to make him stop…"

"And on the way going there you knocked Quirrel's turban off."

"How…"

"I've got keen eye sense."

She smiled at me. I returned her smile. Then Madam Pomfrey came over to us and ushered us out.

At the Year-end feast we thought we had the House Cup in the bag. The hall was decorated in green and silver and the serpent was everywhere. That was until the headmaster had awarded Harry, Ron, Hermione and Longbottom extra points – and officially making Gryffindor the winners. I was the only Slytherin that applauded them.

And thus my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ended. It ended on a high note. I had friends. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy. Yes, Pansy. She may be a big snob, but she had become a great friend to me. So much so, that she even tolerated Harry, Ron and Hermione around her. She even tried to stop buying my friendship. But I spent most of my time with Draco. He's a git, he's snarky, he's an idiot… but not when he's around me and Blaise. I haven't seen him smile yet, though, and that's something I intend on having him do so. We sat together on the train back to London, with Blaise and Pansy in the compartment too. Crabbe and Goyle were somewhere; they didn't like me much, as I hadn't invited them to my birthday party.

"Promise you'll write to me." Draco whispered to me. He sounded urgent.

"I will, but I'll send it with Dobby. I don't own an owl." I whispered back.

"You could always borrow mine." He offered. I refused and insisted on Dobby.

"Okay." He seemed highly amused.

"What are you two whispering about?" Pansy asked us.

"We were talking about your nose, Parkinson. Did you run into a wall or something?" Draco teased her. Blaise and I laughed as Pansy punched Draco everywhere she could reach.

We were nearing London. I grew incredibly sad and the closer we got, the less words I spoke. I reached for the basket with Shadow in it. She was sleeping happily, but as soon as I touched her she woke up. She licked my hand – letting me know it would be okay.

We got off the train on Platform Nine to Three Quarters. We went through the wall and appeared at King's Cross Station. I saw the Matron looking for me. With a sigh I turned to my friends.

"Bye." I said a little dejectedly. Pansy hugged me and made me promise to write to her. Blaise shook my hand, promising me he'd write to me. Draco and I stared at each other. How would we say goodbye? Hermione came over to me and hugged me tightly. Harry and Ron stood somewhere in the distance; I waved goodbye to them. Once again Draco and I stared at each other awkwardly.

"Well, bye Skye." My name rhymed with bye… I hate it.

"Bye, Draco." I held out my hand. He took it and we shook.

I made my way over to the Matron, who was waiting impatiently.

"Well? How was that school?" She barked at me as we made our way over to the bus. She only knew that I'd gotten a scholarship to some school – which school, however, she didn't know.

"It was fun, ma'am."

"They want you back next year?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's a relief."

I'm sure it was…

"What's in that basket?" She asked, pointing to Shadow.

"A gift I received from a friend." I replied. Well, the basket had been a gift from Hermione. She'd been crazy about Shadow the moment she met the cat, and the story of how I'd picked Shadow up in Diagon Alley that first day when McGonagall had gone into Gringotts.

"You do know the children won't stop pestering you now. They'll want to know about your new school."

"They'll just have to deal with it." I said under my breath, but I knew that she'd heard me.

She was right. As soon as I entered the front doors of the orphanage they were on top of me. Question after question was asked. I ignored them all, now suddenly I was good enough to be talked to? Never before?

I glared at the older boys who'd once tried to drown me, and at the boys who constantly stole my books. The girls I ignored completely.

I just went to my old room in silence and locked the door. I let Shadow out. She got out of the basket, yawned and went over to my bed. Where she took over my pillow. I sighed dramatically. She was a silly cat. But she was _my _silly cat.

And I loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Letters from friends.**

_Dear Skye_

_How has your vacation been? Mine's been all right. My parents are a little protective over me; they know what had happened at the end of last year. They said that they are incredibly proud of me, but also told me off for doing something so reckless. Honestly. How's Shadow doing? And where do you live? If it's all right with you, I'd like to come and visit you sometime. I can't wait for school to start again; I miss you all so much! Have you heard anything from Harry yet? He's a bit quiet. I worry about him. I know that his relatives are the kindest people there is. I actually met them, and the impression I got of them was not a good one. His uncle is such a big man, that he hasn't had a heart attack yet is a complete mystery me. And his aunt! She's so thin! You do not want me to get started on his cousin! Harry had been his punching bag in earlier years, but I think that will change now._

_Love_

_Hermione_

_123_

_Dear Hermione_

_My vacation has been boring. Just me and my books. And Shadow, of course. She keeps me company in the day and at night she keeps my feet warm. She really is an odd cat. She doesn't want to eat cat food, but actually goes hunting every day! I live in London. I would really like you to come and visit me, but I doubt that my guardian would allow it. I haven't anything from Harry yet, either. And I sent him a letter a week ago! It's strange, isn't it? Do you think it's his relatives? I'm sorry I sent this by muggle post, but I don't own an owl. It's kind of a bother, because I had to borrow Draco's owl to send harry a letter, and I don't know how Draco would feel about that. When are you going to Diagon Alley for the books? After we receive the book list, of course._

_Love_

_Skye_

_123_

_Dear Skye_

_I don't own an owl either, so don't feel bad. Yes I think that Harry's relatives are behind it all. Ron, Fred and George are already thinking of a way to free Harry. But you probably know that already. Ron promised me that he'd write to us. Ron's got such a big family, and, did you hear, his younger suster is going to Hogwarts next year! I think he said her name was Ginny, and she's got a really big crush on Harry. Personally, I find it sweet. I'll be going to Diagon Alley a day after we receive our letters. My parents want to go with me, mostly to see the wizarding world again. They find it fascinating, but who wouldn't? This world that we are so privileged to be in, is just fantastic! Why wouldn't your guardian allow a friend to come and visit you? Are your relatives mean to you?_

_Love_

_Hermione_

_123_

_Dear Hermione_

_No, my relatives are not mean – mainly because I do not know who they are. I live in an orphanage, you see. Please keep that to yourself. No one else must know. As for my guardian… she's not exactly fond of me, but I've got my own room. Mainly because the other children are afraid of me. As I've always said, I'm the freak of the cob. But now I know that I am not a freak. I'm just special. You know, the day McGonagall came to fetch me and tell me I'm a witch, I wasn't surprised. You should've seen her face, it was priceless! Well, I figured that I was either a witch, seriously developed or just plain weird. I was ready to believe the weird theory before she came to the orphanage. I'm just glad I've got Hogwarts as a second home._

_Love_

_Skye_

Her reply had been short.

_Dear Skye_

_Your secret is safe with me. Thank you for trusting me._

_Love_

_Hermione_

_123_

_Dear Skye_

_There I go with the 'dear' again. You should know that as I'm writing this my mother is leaning over my shoulder and laughing, because she does not believe me when I say I have a friend that is a girl. So, please reply soon? I don't like having my mother see me as a liar or someone with an overactive imagination. How has your holiday been so far? And how is that little princess you call Shadow? I've developed quite a soft spot for that thing, so I am sending a treat with this letter. My holidays have been fine. I'm forced to say that, as my mother is still leaning over my shoulder. She finds this letter extremely funny. I've wanted to thank you for the Christmas gift, but I kept forgetting. I like it. You should've seen Crabbe's reaction when it bit him. He almost passed out. That was when I told him that Salazar was only plastic and therefor couldn't cause him any damage. His expression was precious! It's raining outside here. You'd like it. I take it you'll be in London the day after we receive our letters? I hope so. My mother is keen to meet you, as she thinks you are a figment of my imagination. It's a sad day when one's own mother won't believe you anymore. And now she just hit me. Tell me, do I look like a punching bag, my friend? Because if I do, you must really help me lift this curse. Again, a slap to the head. Please write back immediately. I do not wish to have a cracked skull._

_Draco_

_123_

_Dear Draco and Mrs. Malfoy_

_I know you will be reading this, Mrs. Malfoy, so I greet you formally. My holidays have been boring, as the only company I've had is my beloved books and my cat. She enjoyed the treat very much, thank you. She's fine. I'm forced to say that as she is on my shoulders and wishes to prove to Mrs. Malfoy that she and I are not figments of your imagination. We are real, with flesh and blood and hair and kidneys and every single organ that is essential and also not essential. I will be in Diagon Alley that day, and I would love to meet your mother to prove that I am, indeed, real. As for the present, I'm glad you liked it. You also should've seen Pansy's face when she came back from Christmas holidays and saw that I'd gotten a gift from you and she hadn't. She almost tore poor Draco Jr. to pieces! If she had, I would've had a lot of sleepless nights. She's got a crush on you, that girl. But you didn't hear it from me! You do not look like a punching bag, my friend. Perhaps a stick or a branch, but not a punching bag. That means you've got to watch out for sharp objects such as knives and scissors. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt._

_Love _

_Skye_

_123_

_Dear Skye_

_You say I resemble a stick? Honestly? And why on earth would I avoid knives and scissors? What are scissors, by the way? You're right about: it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt… then it's hilarious! You know another thing that I have realized? I realized that I was born smart, but school ruined me. It's a shame. My mother is peering over my shoulder again. Can I not write a letter to a friend in peace? Ouch, another slap. I guess not. She only halfway believes that you are real now. I can't wait for the Hogwarts letters to come! Mother will finally meet you! Can you believe that when I was speaking of you over Christmas break they thought you were male? It's a crime! About Pansy, thanks for the warning. Now I know to stay out of her way. Give the princess an extra scratch behind the ears for me, okay? And tell her Salazar sends his greetings. Why did you end your previous letter with 'love'? My mother just slapped me again._

_Yours_

_Draco_

_123_

_Dear Draco and Mrs. Malfoy_

_Scissors is an object that muggles use to cut paper (parchment). Education does have the tendency to steal one's natural intelligence, but it also tends to add to your intelligence, so be grateful for it. Everyday new facts are discovered… new animal species are discovered… in the muggle world it is called science. Though I do not like science, it is interesting. Me? Male? Never! But, then again, Skye, or Skyler, is a unisex name, and could therefore be interpreted wrongly. You shouldn't feel too bad about your mum glancing over your shoulder, Shadow keeps resting on my neck, and my neck is now starting to hurt. Tell Salazar that Shadow sends him a 'mew' and a lick. I really think our pets are starting to get too serious too soon, and it would be better if they do not contact one another again. As Shadow's emotions are extremely wrecked right now, because she heard from the other cats in the neighborhood that Salazar was seen licking another cat. If this is true, I do not know, but the princess is heartbroken._

_You want to know why I ended my letter with 'love'? Why did you end yours with 'Yours'?_

_Skye_

_123_

_Dear Skye_

_What, no love this time? I've got news: Severus is a father! I don't know who the mother or the child is,_

_but he told me about it when he came round for dinner. I told you once that he was my confidante, and so I am his. He doesn't know who the child is either, he just knows where the kid is – and he's going to search for her this summer. I can't believe it. And yes, I do think our pets are getting too serious. It will be better if we keep them apart for a while. I ended my letter with 'yours' because it's deemed_

_appropriate. My mother has finally stopped glancing over my shoulder whenever I write a letter. She believes that you are not a figment of my imagination._

_Yours_

_Draco_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Siblings.**

"Afternoon."

Wait, I knew that voice. That sneering and hauntingly quiet voice.

"Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?" It was the matron.

"I have an appointment."

"Are you Mr. Snape?"

"Yes."

"Come with me."

I was sitting in the common room. The other children had sat down a few meters away from me. I was still a freak to them. The teasing had subsided, but wasn't completely gone. They'd reverted to more dangerous methods to squish my freakishness out of me. They locked me in a closet for hours on end.

I had nightmares at night and tried to stay out of sight in the days. Somehow they always found me. And they stuck me into that small, dark and cold space…

I had just finished my breakfast and had been heading to my room when I heard the professors' voice. I heard them go into her office. I shrugged and returned to my room. I picked up the book that Draco had sent me with one of his letters and started to read. It was a fiction book, one of the few I'd read.

A soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and put the book down.

My door opened and the matron appeared in the doorway.

"Miss Night, please follow me." She said in her usual stern voice.

I stood up and followed her to her office. I wondered what I had done now. She opened the door and motioned for me to go in before her. On entering I saw Professor Snape standing behind a chair. He was wearing his usual black robes – no surprise there.

"Professor?"

He only nodded at me in reply.

"Sit down, Miss Night." The matron ordered me. I eyed the chair – it looked uncomfortable. I thought about declining, but decided against it.

"Miss Night, I take it you know this man." The matron motioned to Snape.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, do you like him?"

I didn't answer – because I didn't know what to answer. I felt Snape's eyes on me.

"Miss Night, as you may know, your mother brought you here." The matron went on, figuring I wouldn't answer. "She ran away minutes after you were born. She told us to name you Skyler Night. Skyler, because your father liked the name, and Night, her surname."

I nodded. Was my mother a muggle?

"Miss Night, the man behind you is your father."

I was stunned. I stared out in front of me. It made sense… many had commented on my uncanny likeness. I just figured it was a coincidence… but he was my _father? _How was it possible.

The matron came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"Now, suddenly, you're caring?" I said softly to the woman. "For eleven years you didn't pay much attention to me, you pulled me away from the other children, and you choose to be caring now? You don't know what I've been through the last few weeks, do you?"

"Miss Night, I…"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." I snapped at her. I stood up and looked at Snape.

"Why did you come now?" I asked. He looked back at me with a calm expression.

"I only found out recently, Miss Night."

I didn't reply.

"Would you consent to spending the day with Mr. Snape?" The matron asked me.

Anything to get out of here. Now I can find out how and why and what and every other question I could think of. I nodded and went to my room to get shoes and my purse – as I always carried my wand with me. Snape was waiting for me outside the matron's office. He waited until I reached him before heading for the front door.

I don't know where he was headed, but I followed him. After a while he stopped and I almost walked into him.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked me.

"No."

"Neither do I." He said, frowning.

I giggled at that. He looked at me, startled. Then he started looking up and down the street for clues as to where we were. I slid my wand out of my sleeve and quickly whispered 'point me' before he could notice. I knew that while with him I couldn't get into any trouble for using magic outside school – because I could always blame it on him.

Now I knew where we were.

"Sir, if we go left here, we'll see that pub." I motioned with my hand. He nodded and set of in that direction. Halfway there, however, he stopped.

"Take my arm."

"Huh?"

"Take my arm." He repeated. I hesitantly took his arm. "I warn you, this will be uncomfortable."

Suddenly I felt like I was being squeezed through a tight tube. I doubled my grip on his arm. My lungs were threatening to burst… and then I could breathe again. I took my hand off of Snape's arm and followed him. We went into a café. He sat on one side of the table and I on the other. People were glancing at him with curiosity – curiosity drawn, obviously, by his attire. A waiter neared us and we placed our order. I knew that we had much to talk about, but how was another question. The silence between us was awkward – so much so that Snape was actually fidgeting. Snape – fidgeting. I burst out in laughter.

123

**Snape's POV**

The child burst out in laughter. I looked at her closely, before straining my ears to listen to the other customers – perhaps one of them had told a joke.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. She nodded and slowly stopped laughing.

"We have to talk sometime, sir."

"I realize that."

"Well, then, why don't we start?"

"What would you like to know?"

"What would you like to tell me?" She countered. I almost smiled. Almost.

"Who says I want to tell you anything?"

"Why did you then go to the orphanage?"

"Who says I did it out of free will?"

"So you're saying that you were forced into it?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?"

"You didn't deny it, did you?"

"Why are you countering everything I ask with a question?"

"Why do you answer everything I ask with a question?"

"Fine!" I slammed my hands on the table – and she giggled again.

"Why did you go to the orphanage?"

"Mid last year I received a letter, which Professor Quirrel gave me. He had said that it came from a veela that he had met on his travels. In this letter I was told that I had a child. I was also told where to find this child and it also expressed hopes that I would care for this child, for she, the mother, was unfit."

"My mother's a veela?"

"I'm inclined to think so, yes."

"How sure are you that I'm your kid?"

"I'm certain."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Give me your hand." I instructed as I held out my hand. She looked at me for a second and then placed her hand upon the table. "Palm up." She turned her hand around. "You see, I notice an individual's hands when they brew potions. I noticed that our hands are nearly identical."

"Really?"

"Yes. That; and Professor Dumbledore told me that you were my daughter." Dumbledore knew too much, according to me.

She laughed again.

"Miss Night, I realize that this is an awkward situation, for both of us, but I would like to get to know you better…"

"Are you going to ask me to come and live with you?" She asked me. Was it just me, or was there hope shining in her eyes? And had I just asked that? What had come over me?

"You don't have to decide now, but please consider it."

_Please consider it? _Where was that guard I kept so close normally?

"Sir, will I have access to a library?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled again. "Then, yes, sir."

"Do you not wish to think about it?"

Now I'm scared she won't accept my offer

"Sir, you might be snarly, but at least I can talk to you. In the orphanage I'm outcasted."

I had no reply to this. I was rather relieved she'd accepted it. "Also, you know what I am – and you can help me with it."

I nodded at this. She made a valid point.

When we were finished with lunch I took her back to the orphanage. She went to her room to pack – as I'd instructed her. I, on the other hand, went to the matron of the orphanage. I was going to get her out of this place where she'd been outcasted.

I found the matron and told her that I wanted to take Skye out of here. She shoved the papers into my hands and made me sign.

"I must warn you, sir, your daughter is not normal."

I looked at the woman. Fear showed in her eyes, more than anything.

"I know." I said with a sneer. I couldn't help but resent this woman. I handed her the papers back, but I quickly made a magical copy for myself. I went to find her. She had a whole lot of baggage. I shrunk them and put it in my pocket.

"Wait, sir!" She yelled as I made my way to the door.

"Miss Night?"

"I'm looking for Shadow."

"Shadow?"

"My cat." She started calling the cat. Seconds later a black cat came running towards us. She picked the cat up and put it in a basket. She smiled at me. I took it as a sign that she was ready to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A home.**

**Skye's POV**

Shadow came running towards me and waited for me to pick her up. I put her in the basket. I smiled at Snape, making him understand that I was ready. He walked towards the big door and held it open for me. I found this a bit odd, but that's fine. Everything in this world is odd when it's around me. We walked until we were sure no muggles could see us before he instructed me to hold onto his arm again and Appararting. I decided that I didn't like it. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and I was afraid of suffocating. Snape began to walk again, and I had to stop myself from skipping next to him.

I was away from the Orphanage.

I never have to go back there.

Professor Snape had saved me.

Then, it hit me.

Professor Snape was my father.

How was I to handle this? In the back of my mind I could hear Ron's voice saying 'just wing it'.

We'd reached a part of England that I've never been in. A street sign told me that I was in a place called 'Spinner's End'. Snape led me to a house that looked a bit shabby from the outside. He unlocked the door and motioned for me to go in before him. I carried Shadow in her basket; she had stuck her head out in curiosity.

"Hey, girl." I said to her softly. She purred in response. Snape passed me.

"This way." He said, walking down the hall. He stopped in front of the second door to the left and opened the door. "This is to be your room."

"Thank you, sir."

He took my trunk from his pocket and enlarged it.

"You can settle in. I shall give you a tour of the house once you are done."

"Thank you, sir."

Snape nodded and left me alone. I looked around the room. It was a handsome room. In the middle stood four-poster bed, like the ones at Hogwarts. It was draped in green and silver. There was also a dresser and a desk in the room. They were rather old, and I wondered what their value was, but only just. I smiled to myself; the professor had actually gone through trouble for me. I closed the door behind me and let Shadow out. I took out my books, parchment and quills and placed it on the desk. I took out my clothes and realized that I needed new ones. I had second-hand clothes, that was why, at Hogwarts, even on weekends, I remained in my school uniform. I had kept the clothes McGonagall had bought me for special occasions. Nonetheless I put the clothes in the dresser before turning my attention to the rest of my things. I now had to pace Draco Jr. somewhere, and that somewhere was on my new bed. My wand I placed on the nightstand. I took some time to change and arrange the room as I wanted it to be, but that's okay. I now had room that I could make my own.

123

**Snape's POV**

The child was in her room. Changing and redecorating it, no doubt. I sat at the kitchen table and let my head fall into my hands. I, personally, liked the child. I would never admit it to another, though. Except to myself, Lily and now, perhaps, the child. But there were more pressing matters to think about: the Dark Lord. He could never find out about the girl, he would make her his follower, and that is something I don't want. I also knew that the child would want to talk to someone about it. And she would want to talk to me about her mother. I sighed and thought of Draco. Who would've thought I would place my trust in a twelve-year old boy.

Wait, that's it!

I stood up and hastened to her room. The door was closed. I knocked on it.

"Come in." Her voice called. I swung the door open and was surprised at what I saw. The green and silver of the bed stood out more, now. On the desk and on top of the dresser stood books. I made a mental note to go and buy her a bookshelf. There weren't any posters on the wall, but photographs. Wizard photographs, because the pictures were black and white - and they were moving. There was one of Skye and Draco. Skye was smiling happily at the camera, and Draco, surprisingly enough, wasn't wearing the signature Malfoy sneer, but a look of amusement as he watched Skye from the corner of his eyes. There was another one of Skye and Granger, sitting next to each other at the lake, both poring over one book. I also saw a photo of Potter, Granger and Weasley, one of Draco and Zabini and another of Skye and Parkinson.

"Yes, sir?" Her voice brought me back to reality.

"Please join me in the kitchen once you're done here."

"I'm finished, sir."

"Then come along, Miss Night."

We sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"First of all, no one can know that you are my daughter." Her face fall, but only a bit. "Allow me to explain, do you know who the Dark Lord is?"

"It's that bloke everyone keeps calling 'You-Know-Who', isn't it?"

"Yes, Voldemort. Well, I used to be one of his followers, but that changed. You see, the Dark Lord had threatened one of my friends. My only friend. I went to Professor Dumbledore, one thing led to another and I am fighting for the Light side." I knew I had to tell her about Lily, but I would do that later. She was much too young, now.

"But you're a spy, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, how..."

"It made sense."

_Clever Child. Observational._

"Moving on, if the Dark Lord finds out that I have a daughter, he will force you to be one of his followers."

"Sir, might I ask you something?" She asked.

"I'm listening?"

"Were Draco's parents' followers of him?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that, should he return to power, Draco is doomed to be one of his followers?"

"Yes. He's destined to be a Death Eater."

"Is that what they're called?"

"What _we're_ called."

"Oh."

"Do you understand why I wish for you to remain a secret?"

"Yes, sir." She said as she lowered her eyes to the table.

"I will allow you to tell one person, though." I said. She looked up at me, hope shining in her eyes.

"Who?"

"Your best friend."

"Draco?" She asked with confusion in her voice.

"Yes. I shall sent an owl to Malfoy Manor and ask his parents if he can come and visit me."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled a bright smile. She seemed to do that a lot. Smile, I mean.

"You're welcome. You can stop calling me that, along the way."

"What?"

"Sir and professor. We are outside school; therefor you can call me Severus."

"Only if you call me Skye."

"We've reached a compromise then."

"Yes, we have."

"I suppose you wish to know about your mother?"

"You're right."

"All I can remember of her is that she was a Veela named Storm."

"What's a veela?"

"It's a creature that's very beautiful, but turns ugly when things don't go their way."

"Oh. How was I conceived?"

I looked at her, shocked. I knew that it was written on my face, but her question threw me a bit off guard.

"The Dark Lord wished for us to create a hybrid species. He thought a Veela and a wizard might make an interesting combination."

"Oh."

"I'll quickly go send that owl, then." I stood up and went to my room to write the letter.

_'Lucius and Narcissa_

_I am sorry if I'm bothering you, but I was hoping that you would consent to Draco visiting me for a week or two this holiday. As you are aware, I live alone, and I would like some company in this time. If possible, could he come over tonight?_

_Yours sincerely_

_S. Snape'_

I thought that that would be all right. I sent it to Malfoy Manor with my owl, Morgana. I had wanted to call it Merlin at first; then I realized that the owl was female, so I settled for Morgana.

Within the next hour I got a reply.

_'Severus_

_Draco would very much enjoy that, Severus. He will be over tonight at eight._

_Please take care of my Draco._

_Narcissa.'_

I looked at my watch. It was six now. I was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, and Skye was sitting at the kitchen table, absorbed in a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked, out of lack of anything else to do.

"A book."

I almost laughed. Almost.

"What is the title of the book?"

"King of Shadows."

"What book is that?"

"It's fiction. It's about a boy that gets sick; then he wakes up, about a century earlier, to meet William Shakespeare."

"Sounds interesting."

Her eyes flitted to the end of the page before she closed it and looked at me.

"It is. You can borrow it, if you'd like."

"What? You've finished it?"

"Yeah."

"Then, please."

She handed me the book. It was ratty, the cover was faded and the author's name slightly blurred. I made a mental note to buy her a proper version of the book.

"It has a sad ending, though."

I didn't reply to this.

Skye and I ate dinner in silence. She didn't seem to mind, though. She stared at her plate after she'd finished, and when I was dome she collected my plate and went to wash the dishes. Hmm... She was a helpful child.

After she'd washed, dried and packed away the dishes, she returned to the kitchen table.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked me as she sat down. I stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Black. You?"

"Black. What animals do you like?"

"Deer." I said. When she shot me a questioning look, I pretended not to notice. "How about you?"

"I like wolves."

"That's nice."

Just then the flames in the fireplace turned green. Another second later Draco stepped out of the fireplace. He looked up to greet me, and was surprised to see that I was not alone.

"Hi, Severus." He greeted me. He then turned to Skye. "Hey, Skye, what're you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is for Lycan.**

**Chapter 10: The Malfoys and fears.**

**Draco's POV**

I was sitting in the lush garden when I saw an owl fly over me. Then mother hurried towards me.

"Draco, darling, Severus has just sent me an owl. He asked if you would like to go visit him for a week or two."

"May I?" I asked almost instantly.

"If that's what you wish, but you still have to come back, you know." Mum smiled at me. She stroked my hair lovingly, "I still want to meet that friend of yours."

"At least you finally believe that she's real." I smiled at mum. She was the only person that ever saw me smile.

"I never said that I didn't believe you, Draco, I just thought you'd make friends with someone like Crabbe or Zabini."

"They are my friends, mum. Or Zabini is. Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly…." I didn't finish the sentence, as I'm sure my mother would know what I was about to say. She looked at me knowingly.

"Dobby will pack for you, all right?"

"How long will I be staying?"

"Two weeks."

"Promise you'll write to me?" It wasn't like me to sound vulnerable. But she was my mum. I didn't have to pretend in front of her. She would see through it, anyways.

"Of course, Draco." She said softly.

"What are you two doing out here?" Came Dad's voice. He had just returned from the Ministry of Magic. He looked from me to mum. Then he closed in and kissed mum on the cheek before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Severus has invited me to stay with him for a few weeks." I piped up.

"Really? That came out of nowhere." Dad said, raising an eyebrow.

"It can't be that hard to believe, Lucius. Severus does get rather lonely." Mum said.

Things between her and dad were awkward. I don't know why, but it's always been like this. But today dad did something odd: he had kissed mum. On the cheek, it may be, but still… it was a kiss.

"Yes, poor man. Just make sure he takes care of Draco." Dad said to her before heading to the manor.

Mum smiled at me. That smile was only reserved for me. She told me to go inside for dinner while Dobby packed for me.

123

Dad put a hand on my shoulder as he told me to enjoy my stay at Severus'. Mum hugged me and kissed me, just before I stepped into the fireplace.

I yelled his address in Spinner's End before green flames engulfed me. I was spinning… spinning… then I stopped. I stumbled out of my godfather's fireplace. He was not alone.

"Hi, Severus." I greeted him. Then I turned my attention to my best friend.

"Hey, Skye. What're you doing here?"

I saw her and Severus exchange a glance.

"I live here." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait… what… huh?" It wasn't necessary to say that I felt incredibly stupid. One, I was definitely missing something, two, I had stammered.

"Draco, do you remember me telling you that I have a child?" Severus asked me.

"Yes…" Then realization dawned on me. "Wait… Skye?"

"Yes?" She said.

"You?"

"Yes."

I looked at Severus for confirmation.

"Her?"

"Draco, have you forgotten that you know more words and can therefor construct sentences by using those particular words?"

"Sorry, Severus, it's just a lot to take in…"

"Draco, you must promise me something." Severus' voice was quiet; I knew he was serious now. But then again, he was always serious.

"What?"

"You must promise me that you will not tell anyone about this? Professor Dumbledore, Skye, you and I are the only ones that may know."

"Can I tell mum? She won't tell dad, I promise."

Severus looked a bit amused, and then he nodded his head, ever so slightly.

"Tell your mum, but what about Mr. Malfoy?" Skye asked.

I just looked at Skye. After a while she just shrugged and looked at Severus.

"Draco, why don't you go put your trunk in the spare bedroom?" Severus suggested. "It's the one second on the right."

I walked down the hall. Dumb. Today I found out that two of my favorite people in the world were related. Why didn't Skye tell me?

"Skye, follow him." I heard Severus whisper to her.

I went into the room that I had been directed towards. I put my trunk on the bed, and when I turned around, Skye was in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I felt a bit betrayed. She was supposed to be my best friend, and we told each other everything. But nothing, I repeat, nothing, could've prepared me for what she said next.

"I didn't know." Her voice was soft.

"What do you mean?"

"I only found out this morning."

I tried to reply, but the sound that came out of my mouth was between a whimper and a groan. Skye laughed at this.

"Draco, I've got something to tell you." She said as she closed the door behind her. I sat down on the bed and she sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry that I haven't told you this before, but I was brought up in an orphanage."

"What?"

"I didn't tell anyone. McGonagall knows, she was the one who went to fetch me. Dumbledore knows too…" Her voice trailed off.

"You were brought up in an Orphanage?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Draco! I didn't know who to trust and…"

"It's fine, Skye, relax." I said, with half a smile. "Well, how do you feel about it?" I asked her. She blinked at me.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I don't know how to feel about it. I mean, I'm glad to be out of the Orphanage, and I like Severus – if any Gryffindor heard me now, I'd be dead." I noticed that she called him on his name

"Give it a chance, Skye. You need to get to know him."

"Will you help me?"

"Always."

"Also… I'm not a pureblood." She said carefully. "I'm half-veela."

"Severus is not a veela."

"No, but my mum is."

"She's still alive?"

"I don't know, Draco."

123

**Snape's POV**

They had closed the room in which Draco would be staying for the next few days. I heard them talking, but that was fine. I think she needed to talk to someone. Goodness knows that I myself have to talk to someone, but I'm used to bottling up. I know it's not healthy. I know I shouldn't do it. But to whom do I speak? To Draco? The child needed him more than I do. To Dumbledore? He's got Potter to worry about. McGonagall? She's never been fond of me. I ran out of options. Perhaps I would talk to McGonagall…

"Skye, I like your room!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Well, except for the picture of Potter and pals…"

"Oh, hush up, Draco."

"I like that one the most."

"I thought you would. You know, you almost smiled in that one."

"I don't smile often…"

"I've noticed."

"I see you've brought Draco Jr." Draco said.

"Of course, why would I leave him behind?"

"It's funny, because guess who I've brought?"

"Not Salazar!"

"Why not?"

"We've been through this…"

"Oh... I remember. Our pets are getting too serious… speaking of, where's the princess?"

"Look in the basket that Hermione gave me."

Unwillingly, I smiled. They were real friends.

123

**Skye's POV**

"Skye?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why is Severus reading King of Shadows?"

"Because I lent it to him."

"And he accepted?"

"I thought that much would be obvious."

We were sitting at the breakfast table. It was a week later, and Draco and I have been spending a lot of time together. I know that his favorite color is Emerald, he likes dragons, he enjoys reading and being in nature (that had been an unexpected surprise), he likes music and he studies hard. I also learned that he loves his parents very much and the only person who gets to see him smile is Mrs. Malfoy. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't like to talk about his parents much.

In turn he learned that my favorite color was the absence of light, or black, even if it was slightly ironic with my fear of the dark, I loved wolves and nature – just as he does.

123

The time for Draco to leave came too soon. We'd agreed that Severus and I would go home with him, that way we could tell Mrs. Malfoy in person. We decided to go early, that way we'd be able to avoid Mr. Malfoy.

Draco stepped into the fireplace, took some green powder and yelled 'Malfoy Manor!' before green flames engulfed him and he disappeared. Severus motioned for me to go next.

"Do not stop until you see Draco and Narcissa." He said.

I stepped into the fire, took some of the powder, yelled 'Malfoy Manor!' and felt the green flames engulf me… then I was spinning uncontrollably. I closed my eyes, but remembered that I had to stop when I saw Draco and his mother. I slowly opened them. I then became feeling nauseated and just wished it would stop.

I stumbled out of a fireplace, whether it was the right one, I didn't know.

"Skye, are you okay?" Yes, I was in the right place.

"Fine." I lied. I looked up to see a pale, blonde woman that looked slightly haughty, and surprised that Draco wasn't coming alone.

"Mum, this is Skye. Skye, my mother."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." I said pleasantly, smiling. Mrs. Malfoy's expression softened and she held out her hand. I took it. She had soft skin – I had to ask her how she did it.

"Good morning, Miss Night."

"Please call me Skye, ma'am."

"All right, then. Good morning, Skye."

I smiled again.

"Morning, Narcissa." Severus stepped out of the fire smoothly. Not stumbling, as I had.

"Severus?"

"I've got something to tell you, and I must ask that you not repeat it to Lucius."

"I…"

"Please?" There was something different in his tone of voice. Mrs. Malfoy must've heard it too, because she nodded. She showed us to spacious living room and motioned for us to sit. Severus sat next to me – he seems to be doing that a lot.

Mrs. Malfoy couldn't seem to stop looking at me. I supposed she wanted to make entirely sure that I was indeed real.

"Do you remember the time the Dark Lord wished for us wizards to create a hybrid species by mating us with Veela?"

"Vaguely, yes. Lucius and I were not part of it."

"I, on the other hand, was." He went on. Mrs. Malfoy looked from Severus to me and back. I saw realization dawn in her eyes as it had done in Draco's.

"Severus, is that your daughter?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, unexpectedly and unpredictably, she smiled.

"Severus, that's wonderful!"

To say Severus was stunned would be an understatement.

Later we left. We had Mrs. Malfoy promise that she wouldn't reveal our secret, not even to her husband.

Right before we left I pulled Severus aside.

"Can we Apparate?"

"Do you not like the Floo Network?"

I shook my head furiously. I thought I saw the corners of his lips turn.

They escorted us to the outside of the gates. I waved goodbye one last time to the Malfoys before I was sucked into suffocating darkness.

123

It was dark. And immensely so. I saw a light flicker somewhere, but its warmth did not reach me… there was a noise to my right… then I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore… the darkness clouded me…

"Aaaaah!"

"Wake up! Skye, wake up!"

My eyes flickered open. I was tangled in my comforter and sheets, I was drenched in sweat, too. Severus was standing over me, his hands still on my shoulders. I didn't know why, but I burst out in tears.

123

**Severus' POV**

I was reading that book that Skye had given me. I was near the end when I heard her scream. My blood ran cold. What was happening? Had someone broken into the house? Impossible… I would've heard it…

I flew up, grabbed my wand and ran to the source of the scream… it was her room… I rushed inside and pointed the wand at nothing in particular…

She was lying in her bed, thrashing around.

"Wake up! Skye, wake up!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Her eyes flew open. She looked at me, and then started crying.

What was I to do? I didn't know what a father would do, mine had never been around.

Tentatively I reached out and touched her shoulder again.

"Skye?"

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed.

"Don't be." I said; then I added: "What was the dream about?"

"Darkness… it was closing around me… I couldn't breathe…"

I didn't know how to handle this.

I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Lie back down." I said. To me, it sounded more like an order, and she took it as such. "Now, close your eyes."

She obeyed.

"Clear all thoughts from your mind."

Within minutes she was asleep.

That was the first night she had a nightmare. The next night she had another nightmare. The night after that… and the next night…

It went on for a whole week.

Each night I would get up, wake her up, calm her down and tell her to clear her mind.

One morning I decided to talk to her about it.

"Morning, Skye." I said as she entered the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas.

"Hi, there." She smiled sleepily.

"How did you sleep?"

"Same as every other night."

I nodded. She helped herself to some porridge and sat down opposite me.

"Skye, what do you keep dreaming?" I didn't control my mouth anymore, it seemed, because it had moved without command.

She looked up at me, surprised.

"I always dream the same dream. I dream of suffocating darkness…"

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking?"

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

She hesitated before nodding slightly.

"Is that the only thing you're not afraid of?"

She looked at the floor.

"No…"

"Skye?"

"Yes?"

"You need to tell me what's wrong. What other fears do you have?"

"I've got a lot."

"Name them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She sighed.

"The dark, spiders, snakes, lizards, people, water, small spaces, crocodiles, heights, thunder, blood, cockroaches, being alone and voids."

Wow. That was the only word that came to mind. Wow.

"What do you fear most?"

"The dark and being alone."

"Weren't you alone all the time at the Orphanage?"

"That was where I picked it up."

Wow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Nightmares and dreamscapes.**

**Skye's POV**

Yesterday I told Severus about my fears. He probably thinks I'm a silly little girl right now, but he's the one that had wanted to know. Last night I had a nightmare again. But not the usual one.

_-Flashback-_

_Darkness… endless darkness… I didn't know where I was… then a light went on. I looked around. The room was so small that if I stretched my hands out, I would be able to the touch the walls. Then the room became bigger and it was filled with spiders and snakes… slithering and crawling over one another… then a thousand crows swooped in from a place unknown to me…_

_I yelled._

_I was woken up, by Severus._

_He sat down on the bed next to me._

_He told me to clear my mind._

_I couldn't succeed._

_Normally I did, but last night I couldn't._

_He stayed with me the whole time, which was nice of him. _

_-End of flashback-_

He actually stayed with me the whole night, because when I woke up, he was asleep in a chair next to my bed.

I immediately closed my eyes again. I didn't know what his reaction might have been if he knew that I saw him.

Minutes later he woke me up.

"Get up."

_Wasn't he extremely polite?_ I thought sarcastically.

I groaned and pulled the covers above my head.

"Skye, we have to go get your schoolbooks."

"Did the owl come?"

"No, but I'd rather we do it early, as I have to accompany you."

"Okay." I sat up and swung my legs of the bed. He had left already. I went to my wardrobe and pulled put the neatest muggle clothes I had: black, faded jeans and a blue T-shirt.

There was a knock on the front door.

I heard Severus bustle outside and went to open the door.

"Good morning, Severus." The voice greeted.

"Morning, Minerva."

"Might I come in?"

"Of course, just give me a moment."

I heard him move down the hall; then he knocked softly on my door.

I opened it slightly.

"I'll be quiet." I promised. He nodded. I closed the door as quietly as I could.

123

**Severus' POV**

"I'll be quiet." She promised. With a nod I walked to the living room where Minerva was waiting for me.

"Do you have a guest, Severus?" Minerva asked me.

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Minerva, I am not obligated to answer that question."

She look I received would've killed me if it was possible. I, however, remained under a cool facade and looked at the older woman.

"Minerva, we both know that this is not a social visit, and I would appreciate it if you would cut to it."

"One of your students has gone missing."

I cast a non-verbal _mufflatio _on the living room door before waiting for Minerva to continue.

"Skyler Night."

Go figure.

"I was at the Orphanage. They told me that her father had picked her up."

Tension was building up as I not only remained quiet, but kept eye-contact.

"They said her father's name is Severus Snape."

Still, I waited for her to talk. I was not going to blow my cover as heartless Potions Master just yet. It's much too fun.

"Severus, did you go get that girl?"

I was saved from answering as another knock on the door sounded. I excused myself and almost ran to the door. Narcissa and Draco were waiting outside. I opened the door quickly and grabbed Draco's arm before Apparating him to Skye's room. Before I returned I motioned for him to remain quiet.

Narcissa looked flabbergasted when I arrived again with a soft _'crack'_.

"Morning, Cissy." I said pleasantly. I motioned for her to go inside, but as she passed me I whispered into her ear that Draco was in Skye's room and that she should pretend that she'd come to pick him up.

"Morning, Sev."

She was the only person, apart from Lily, that I had ever allowed to call me that. She feigned surprise when she saw Minerva.

"Morning, Professor McGonagall."

"Morning, Madam Malfoy."

"I apologize for intruding, but I'm here to collect Draco…" In the second part of the sentence she looked at me. I felt that she was trying to come inside my mind, so I allowed it. She saw that I wanted her to pretend that she had adopted Skye. "…and Skye."

I would've kissed her just there and then had it not been that she was my friend's wife.

"Skye? Are you speaking of Skyler Night?"

"Why, yes, we are. How did you know?" Narcissa pretended to be surprised.

"She went missing a few weeks ago…"

"Not at all, professor. She's just visiting."

"Whom is she visiting?"

"Draco had told us so much about her that we felt pity for the girl. It wasn't an easy decision, but Lucius and I decided that no Slytherin should have to live in a place like that, thus we invited her for the summer."

"Why did you not contact the school with this decision?" Minerva asked her.

"We did. The headmaster knows."

"And… are both children here, now?"

"Yes, we thought they would enjoy the night with Severus." Narcissa lied so easily.

"Is that so?"

"We thought that Skye, poor dear, should have freedom too, and Sev here was just too happy to take them on an outing."

"Can I see them?"

"Do you not believe that they are here?" I asked in monotone, but, then again, I only had two tones: Loud and soft.

"Of course I believe you, Severus, I just wish to see the children." The older woman sure knew how to fish for information. I caught Narcissa's eye. Obviously this was what she was thinking, too. I removed he charm I had placed earlier.

"Very well." I led the way to Skye's room – and then remembered that Skye had decorated her room. This would take explaining, as Potter and his fellow Gryffindors were on the wall. I knocked on the door softly.

123

**Skye's POV**

I sat on my bed as Severus went to the living room. The one second I heard every word said in the conversation, the next nothing. So it surprised me when Severus and Draco appeared in my room, Severus motioning for Draco to keep quiet and then disappearing again. Draco and I looked at each other before greeting.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"That was awful."

I smiled. Awful wasn't what I used. But, still, rather suffocating darkness (Which I hated) to spinning uncontrollably (which was something I hated even more).

"It's better than flooing." I said with a shiver.

"I prefer the floo to… whatever I just did."

"Apparating." I explained.

"Oh."

"Is McGonagall still here?" I asked.

"I think so – I'd heard her voice before I was brought here."

"Hmmm… I wonder why Severus brought you here. Wait!"

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"McGonagall doesn't know I'm here… and I heard something about a student going missing… that's it!"

"Please return to English."

"Severus brought you here, because McGonagall can't know I'm here, and, this way, if she decides to go through the house and finds us – we can say that you're visiting him, I'm visiting you. It's genius!"

"That is genius!" Draco sounded a bit surprised.

"Let's make him think we're geniuses too, then." I said, Draco looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's take off all of the decorations in the room; otherwise it will be fairly obvious that I am not just a visitor."

"Skye, you're whiz!"

"No, no, no, I'm a witch."

He looked amused, but he didn't laugh or even crack a smile.

"Look, I realize I'm not funny, but would it kill you to smile at me?" I demanded of him. He only raised his eyebrows and began to pull the photos from the walls and bedstead. My books were pushed into the cupboard. After all that Draco and I sat down on the floor and started playing Exploding Snap with a pack of cards that he'd had on him. This would look like we were bored and waiting for Mrs. Malfoy to come pick us up.

A soft knock on the door.

Draco jumped up to open it, and he opened it widely. I saw Severus' eyes wander over the room, and I thought he almost smiled.

I realized that the men in my life weren't keen on being happy. Well, I'll change that. At least Harry, Ron and Blaise knew how to laugh.

"Hi, professor." Draco said politely.

"Draco, darling!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed and she threw her arms around Draco. I stood up and approached the door.

"Skye, dear." Mrs. Malfoy pulled me into a hug too.

I stood frozen.

What the hell just happened?

"Hi, ma'am." I said tentatively, and then I turned to the teacher. "Hello, professor."

"Good morning."

"Do you believe now that I did not kidnap the child, Minerva?" Severus asked her, his voice held a little irritancy.

"Yes, I shall be leaving you in peace now. I just wished to give the young Miss Night this." She handed me some letters. I took them and thanked her.

Severus escorted her out.

When he returned to my room, he seemed to be fighting an inner battle. After what felt like hours he looked at me and Draco.

"You two were brilliant."

"Thanks!"

"Thank you."

"As were you, Cissy."

"Anytime, Sev."

"Mum, we should tell him why we're here." Draco said.

"Yes, yes, we should. Severus, Draco has told me something very upsetting."

"What would that be?"

"That Skye desperately needs new clothes." She said tragically.

Severus turned to look at me.

"Hmm. I guess so. We were just on our way out…"

"No, no, no, Sev. You will be taking Draco with you today, and I shall be taking Skye shopping. Is that clear?"

I couldn't stop from laughing. Here was someone giving the notorious Professor Severus Snape an order. Everyone looked at me.

"Oh, come, on! Don't tell me I'm the only one that found that funny!" I said exasperatedly. With that Narcissa turned to Draco.

"She thinks I'm funny."

"Why, Skye, I believe that you've crept into my mother's heart." Draco said with a hint of surprise in his voice. I smiled at her again.

123

Mrs. Malfoy proved to be a great shopper. She insisted on paying for everything – much to Severus' dismay when he later found out. She told him that he shouldn't feel bad, because she's got enough money to buy the whole Diagon Alley. She also has great taste. She bought me jeans, T-shirts, some cute frilly shirts and skirts, and also jackets with random colored socks and shoes. I couldn't stop thanking her.

The day turned out with Draco staying with us again.

It turns out that Severus had dragged him about everywhere. When I entered my room I was surprised to see that a bookcase had been added.

"Do you like it?" I jumped as Severus spoke behind me.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Severus."

He left me to my thoughts. I thought about my nightmares. Why did I keep dreaming about the same kind of darkness? Why was there always rustling next to me?

123

**Severus' POV**

Cissy and I were standing in the kitchen, I was trying (and failing) to make dinner. Skye was probably packing her books away.

"Sev, you need to talk to that girl."

"I know that, Cissy."

"Why don't you do it, then?" She asked me. I slammed the knife I was using to cut potatoes with on the sink.

"For the main reason that I don't know how to do it, Narcissa. My father was never around – so how am I to know what to do?"

She put her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Sev, it'll come naturally to you."

"Cissy, she keeps having nightmares."

"About what?"

"Darkness. At first there's a little light, then it grows smaller and colder… and every time there's a noise to her one side… then she waked up, screaming."

"What do you do?"

"If she's not awake, I shake her awake. I then tell her to clear her mind, and she's fine after that."

"What?" She was outraged.

"Cissy?"

"Sev, if a little girl or boy has a nightmare you have to ensure them that they're safe!"

"I don't know how to do that!" I had given up on slicing the potatoes by hand and waved my wand – the knife began cutting on its own accord.

"Sev…"

An ear-piercing scream filled the air. I ran to the source… wand at the ready…

I found Skye against the wall… she was screaming at nothing in particular, but from her eyes I could tell there was something wrong…

"Skye?"

Her response was to scream… Draco appeared out of nowhere…

"It's happening…" His voice was soft.

"Draco, what's happening?" I asked him.

"That thing that was supposed to happen on the 18th of April."

Skye's birthday.

She was supposed to have transformed that day – but something, I didn't know what, prevented it from happening.

"Skye? Skye, child?" I walked towards her slowly.

"It… hurtsssss…." She screamed. I saw her eyes turn from green to red… her facial features turned from human to canine ever-so-slightly… I grabbed one of Narcissa's and Draco's arms. I pushed them out of the room.

"Go get my Potion bag." I instructed Draco before going back and closing the door behind me.

"Skye?"

"Se.. ver..usss…"

"I'm here, child." I let my hand slide over the side of her face. I felt that she had a very high fever.

"Youuuu… hav… tooo.. geeeeeeeet… awayyyy frommm…. meee…" She screamed as she pushed herself against the wall. She dug her nails into the wall.

"No."

"Sev?" Narcissa knocked on the door.

"Open the door!" I yelled, when she opened it a little I yelled "Accio Potions Bag!"

"Sev…."

"Hush…"

I forced a Calming Draught down her throat, another few minutes passed… her features returned to normal… her eyes from red to green… her nails became shorter and she pulled them from the wall… her screams died down… until they finally stopped completely.

I sighed with relief.

She was okay… sort of.

"Skye?"

Her eyes found mine.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes." The word was breathed out, not said. I picked her up, cradling her to my chest, and put her on her bed, gently.

"Sev? Is everything all right?" Cissy called from the outside.

"Can I tell them to come in?" I asked her. She blinked at me – I understood it as yes.

"Come in." I called back.

The door opened and they entered.

Draco ran to the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Mum, can I stay here tonight?" He asked instantly.

"What happened?" She ignored him and looked at me.

"She fell asleep and sleepwalked." I said. I knew Draco wouldn't have told his mother about Skye being a shape-shifter, he had promised her that he would keep it quiet.

"Mum, can I stay here tonight?" Draco repeated.

"If it's all right with Severus, of course you may."

I felt their gazes on me. I just waved my hand at them, knowing they would take it as a yes.

They left the house to go get Draco's things. I stayed with Skye. She kept looking at me with pain in her eyes, she was lying still, but she was in pain.

I remembered that Cissy had told me to make a child that's had a nightmare feel secure.

Well, Skye's in a living nightmare.

How does one do that?

I watched her. Then I carefully reached out and touched her hand – like Draco had done. I felt her fingers relax and I watched her eyes close. Soon she was asleep.

123

"Sev?" A hand gently shook my shoulder. I woke up and sat upright. My back was killing me. I looked around. Where was I again?

"Sev, you awake?"

"No, Narcissa, I'm obviously still asleep." I said, stifling a yawn.

I saw that I was still holding Skye's hand, Narcissa had noticed this too, but she ignored it – something I was grateful for.

"Draco's asleep in the spare bedroom. I told Lucius that he and I should have a quiet night at home… to talk."

"Thank you."

Narcissa looked at the girl.

"She deserves to be cared for."

"I know." I said dryly.

"Do you know how surprised and thankful she was for the clothes I had bought for her?"

"I would be too, Cissy, it was a boatload."

"No, Sev, I'm talking about normal clothing."

"You should remember that she grew up in an Orphanage."

"So should you." She said, "She's been starved of affection her whole life. All she wishes for is a father."

"Cissy…"

"I'll see you again, Sev."

She placed a hand on my shoulder again.

"Go get some sleep."

After that she left. I was reluctant to leave Skye alone, but Cissy was right. I did need some sleep. I got up and went to my room. It was the first one on the left – the one next to Skye's. I settled into bed and soon I was asleep.

123

"Severus, wake up!"

Someone was shaking me.

"Severus, please!" It was a terrified voice. It was Draco's voice.

I flew up and as I did so, I knocked Draco down.

Roughly, I pulled him up and demanded to know why he had awoken me. He just whispered one word: "Skye."

I ran to her room. She was thrashing around again.

"I couldn't wake her up." Draco said from behind me. I went to her side and shook her – as I always did to wake her. Her eyes flew open, they found mine. Tears welled up in them… and before I could stop myself or even stop to think I sat down next to her and put my arms around her.

I'd surprised myself.

But I had already started… and I'm not going to stop now.

I moved my hand up and down her back soothingly. I felt her arms hug mine carefully…

"It's all right, you're fine now." I kept whispering.

"Draco, go get my Potions Bag."

I heard him leave the room.

I wonder if this happened at the Orphanage too.

"Sev?"

"Thank you, Draco." I let go of Skye with one arm, and I forced her head backwards before throwing a Dreamless Sleep Potion down her throat. I lied her down gently on her pillow. She looked at me again. I wondered vaguely if there was something on my face.

"Did you have nightmares at the Orphanage too?"

She shook her head.

"What about at school? Did you have them there?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Would you allow me in your mind?"

She frowned.

"You know how I tell you to clear your mind every time before you go to sleep?"

She nodded.

"While I did that, I taught you some Occlumency. This is something that will prevent anyone from entering your mind. The opposite of Occlumency is Legilimency. This is an art that will one to enter another's mind."

She looked less confused.

"I will try to get behind the source of your nightmares by entering your mind. But I will only do so if you allow me."

She seemed amused, but nodded.

"You can sleep now. You won't dream."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Wow."

"What, Draco?"

"I never thought I'd see that."

I hid a smile from him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Back to school.**

**Skye's POV**

When I woke up I saw that I had an audience.

Severus was asleep in the chair next to me.

Draco was asleep on the bed on top of the covers next to me.

Shadow was looking at me from the end of my bed. He was sprawled out on the bed, it was rather adorable.

I looked at myself in the mirror facing my bed.

"This is awkward." I said to myself. Then I laughed at myself. I looked horrible. Half of my hair stuck out in random directions, and the other half was piled onto my head.

Then the memories of last night flooded me.

I felt ashamed at 1) screaming like a maniac and 2) keeping Severus and Draco up.

I slid of the bed as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb them. I picked some of the new clothes and went into the bathroom. After I had bathed, dressed and combed my hair I went to make breakfast. Okay, that didn't turn out successful, so I ended up making sandwiches.

"Skye? Skye! Skye!" That was the unmistakable voice of one Draco Malfoy.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard Severus say, sleepily thoug.

"Skye is missing!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked me once the two reached the kitchen. I almost laughed at the sight of him. His hair looked even worse than mine did this morning – which I didn't think possible.

"Skye, I hate you!" Draco moaned as he entered the room.

"I made breakfast." I said happily.

"Okay, I don't hate you." Draco said, grabbing a sandwich. Severus eyed me, then took a sandwich – I know he only took it so that I wouldn't be offended – and ate it.

"Skye, I hate to press you, but do you see fit do let me in your mind today?"

"Yes, Severus."

"It's weird, you know, hearing you call him Severus." Draco piped up.

"I'm still getting used to it, too." I said. Severus looked at us, but said nothing.

Draco went home not long after breakfast. Then Severus and I retired to the living room, where he invaded my mind.

"Legilimens!"

_I was five… the children in the Orphanage were teasing me… time passed… I was ten… there was darkness around me… I saw myself look up… I was in a closet… one of the boys had locked me in here… because my hair had grown back… now they were tapping on the door… I screamed…_

"Skye, it's all right." His voice was soft in my ear. He was hugging me again. I put my arms around his arms… for the first time ever; I felt a parent's love…

"Well, isn't this touching." I jumped about a mile in the air. I looked around; Professor Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the living room.

Severus retracted his arms from around me. I didn't want him to leave me. not now.

"I thought you believed in respecting peoples' privacy, Albus."

"Forgive me, but I just wanted to tell you that I have appointed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I gathered as much, Albus."

"Gilderoy Lockheart."

Severus snorted.

"If everything he says he's done he's done, then trolls are the most intelligent species out there."

"Be that as it may, Severus, he's the only one that would accept the post – apart from you, that is."

I was suddenly very tired. I blinked sleepily at the professor, who was smiling happily at me, his blue eyes x-raying me, even in a semi-conscious state.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, Albus."

I felt myself being lifted and then being placed gently upon my bed.

"Severus?" My voice slurred.

"What is it, child?"

"That boy always locked me in a closet…"

"I know; I've pushed the memory into the back of your mind. Hopefully, you no longer will have nightmares."

"Thank you." I said, allowing my eyes to close as sleep overtook me. I heard Severus say "You're welcome", but only just.

123

**Severus' POV**

As soon as I put the child on her bed I returned to the living room. Albus had already taken a seat and was peering at me with his striking blue eyes.

"Minerva told me that Madam Malfoy said that Skye was visiting them this summer."

"I do not wish for everyone to know that Skye is my daughter."

"That's incredibly clever of you, Severus. Once Lord Voldemort returns, she would likely be on his hit list."

"Yes, I know, Albus, which is why I came up with the lie."

"How does Skye feel about it?"

"She understands."

"I couldn't help but notice tears in her eyes earlier. Might I ask why?"

"She's been having nightmares. I was helping her find the reason and helped her get rid of it."

"You care for her, Severus. Just as you care for Harry."

I refused to reply. Yes, I did care for Potter, but I was not about to admit it to the man in front of me. And, not for the first time, I was incredibly relieved that I was a better Occlumens than Albus was a Legilimens.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, my boy. I have to go tell the other teachers too."

Albus disapparated with a loud _'pop'._

_What, no goodbye?_

You know, I'm beginning to doubt my trust in that man… for the single reason that he did not respect my privacy today. I made a mental note to put up wards against unwanted visitors. Not that Albus himself was unwanted, only his timing. Now Albus has seen me care for someone other than Draco and Potter – and I don't wish for him to see me with more.

I am Severus Snape.

I do not have emotions.

That last sentence I knew was a blatant lie, but I was good at hiding my emotions under a snare and a glare. What, now I was rhyming? How had Skye described me that first day? "Snarly."

That word was my new favorite word.

123

**Skye's POV**

"Skye, wake up." The voice was soft. This struck me as odd, considering this had been the voice of the man that had had to yell me awake almost every night since I've gotten here. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up. Severus was sitting next to me. I sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great."

"Really?"

"I didn't have a nightmare."

"That's good."

"Thank you."

"You've already said that."

"I'll say it a dozen times if I have to. It's odd having someone care about me."

"It shouldn't be, though. You should have been cared for and loved and bloody spoilt."

I laughed at his expression.

"Tell me about the boy that locked you in a closet."

"There's not much to tell. I was performing Accidental Magic and they locked me up for it. Said I deserved it for being a freak."

"Honestly!" Severus threw his arms in the air. "And the matron never stopped the little monsters?"

"No… I think she was the one behind it all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because after every closet sitting she came to me and asked if the little freak feels better and if I've learnt my lesson."

I could see Severus was angry. No, that would still be an understatement.

"But I'm glad I'm gone. I'd take the snarly potions prof over the sadistic matron anytime."

He laughed.

Wait… he laughed?

He didn't normally smile, let alone laugh.

I stared at him.

He actually had a nice laugh. Sort of musical. I also realized that he looked much younger and much more handsome when he laughed. I grinned. I had a beautiful father – if only he would laugh more. But I knew that hope was an empty one. He had to play his role in the war that would come. Oh, I could feel it coming. Whenever I thought of Voldemort (I refused to call him You-Know-Who), I felt a strange, eerie tingling in my bones… in my very core.

"Listen, the teachers have to go to Hogwarts a week before the students have to."

I waited for him to continue. Was he going to take me with him or was I to stay home alone? Home. I thought of this place as home. This dusty place, so dark and dreading, but also the place that I got to know my father. Who wasn't a cold man, that's only the role he plays – because he's scared to let anyone else in. He's had pain in his life; that much I could've gathered. He's hiding something – and he'll tell me what it is, eventually.

"Would you like to go with me?"

This had been a solution that I had not expected.

"Wouldn't that blow our cover?"

"I've thought about it, and I trust the teachers at Hogwarts. Lockheart I won't trust, but the others – yes."

"McGonagall will know that you lied to her then."

He reached forward and touched my hand.

"And she'll forgive me."

"How sure are you?"

"I'm pretty confident that she'll forgive…"

"I mean about taking me along with you?"  
"A hundred percentage."

I smiled at him. He returned the smile. Today was full of surprises wasn't it?

"You should remember that during class hours you should address me as 'sir' or 'professor', but outside you can still call me on my name."

"Of course."

"Then, get packing."

123

The next day, very early, we flooed to the school. Severus had insisted on flooing to Apparating, he said that was why I started having the nightmares. Apparating and the closet both had suffocating darkness.

Something weird happened, though. I don't think I'm afraid of the dark anymore. I don't know why or how, I'm just glad it's gone.

Severus showed me to his quarters, where an extra room had been added for me. It was exactly the same as the one at home had been, except for the photographs. When I asked about this, Severus handed me camera. He had smiled and said that it was to make new memories. My first new memory was one of me and him together. He had been sitting and I put my head on his shoulder when I snapped the photo. This had led to an odd game of tag. He wanted the camera; I refused to give it to him. He caught me after a while, but by then the photo had developed and I had stuck it in my pocket. So I saw no harm in giving him the camera. We were both laughing and panting at the end.

"What's this?" We were interrupted. Severus and I looked around, it was McGonagall. She looked outraged, but then again, I would've been shocked too. Severus was pointing a camera menacingly at me and I was waving a photo in front of his face.

"Hi, professor."

"Give me a moment, Minerva." Severus said politely before turning back to me. "Give me that photograph!"

"No!"

"So you'd rather I'd break the camera than giving me that photo?" He held the camera high above his head as if to prove his point.

"Yes! This is one of the only photos I'll have of you, and it's the first! You can have the next one!"

"Skye!" He said my name as if he was tired.

"Severus!" I said his name in the same tone. Behind Severus I could see McGonagall's eyes widen as I called him on his name.

"All I want is to copy that photograph! You can have it back."

"Oh, here then." I handed him the photo. I watched him nervously, knowing that if he harmed the photo in any way, I would freak out. He, however, tapped it with his wand before handing the original and the camera back to me.

"Thank you. Now I just need to go get a frame for this." He smiled at me, but he made sure that McGonagall couldn't see it. I returned his smile and sat down on the couch happily, examining the photo. In the photo he wore the traces of a smile.

"How can I help you, Minerva?" he turned to McGonagall.

"I heard laughter coming from your quarters, and I didn't think it possible… I heard a child's laughter… and then you two… a camera pointing…" She sounded a little kooky to me.

"Go to your office, drink some tea, and then we'll explain it at the staff meeting." Severus said in his snarky voice. The other teacher merely nodded and left the room.

"I don't think she expected that." I said. Severus looked at me.

"Neither do I." He said. "Before I forget, you remember that we couldn't go get your schoolbooks?"

"Yeah?"

"Narcissa's coming to get you tomorrow to take you shopping for them, is that all right?"

"Yes, I can't wait!" I said excitedly. Severus looked diverted as he handed me my Hogwarts letter.

That was when I remembered the other letters – the ones that McGonagall had given me earlier the summer.


	13. Chapter 13

**This one's for Ella, my other best friend. **

**Chapter 13: Mudblood.**

**Skye's POV**

Severus took me with him to the staff meeting. I was anxious to see the new Defense teacher, but I saw no one new. I saw that Quirrel was gone, but he was dead.

We were seated around the table, and I was getting curious glances from everyone, except Severus and Dumbledore.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, professors!" Dumbledore said, spreading his arms wide. "Our Defense Against the Dark Arts hasn't arrived yet, but this was a request. He is not one of Hogwarts' usual inhabitants, and therefore Severus thinks he cannot trust him. Severus?" Dumbledore motioned for Severus to take the wheel and start his story.

"In the middle of last year, I received a letter saying that I've got a child. A daughter. Miss Night is this child." He looked at me. Everyone in the room gasped. "She already knows her story, but I shall repeat it."

Everyone looked at him expectantly. "She was brought up in an Orphanage, where I went to get her over the vacation. She has been adopted by me, it took me a consideringly shorter time than I thought it would, but it might be because I contacted the Orphanage beforehand. She will be living with me."

"What about Voldemort?" McGonagall asked.

"This is where you all come in." He said. "The Dark Lord cannot know that I have a child, for she would be forced to join his followers once he returns to power."

"What do you plan on doing?" Madam Pomfrey piped up.

"I intend to his the fact that she's my daughter. I will treat her as I treat every other student."

"What about the Malfoys? Do they know?" McGonagall asked.

"Draco and his mother know."

"Are you sure that's wise, Severus?"

"Albus, as you have reasons for trusting me, I have reasons for trusting Narcissa."

"I'm sorry to ask this, Severus, but I am rather curious. Who is the mother?" Madam Pomfrey asked him whilst looking at me.

"Storm Night."

"Who?"

"We do not need to know." Dumbledore spoke up. Every eye turned to him. "Severus had a right to some privacy, doesn't he?"

Everyone around the table nodded, though reluctantly.

"Very well, I believe that Severus was going to ask us to keep his secret and help him with it."

Severus nodded at Dumbledore's raised eyebrow.

Silence followed. Everyone looked at me. I cringed under their stare, but I held my composure. It was McGonagall that spoke up first.

"How can we help?"

I smiled at her. We'd always been fond of one another.

"How about giving me detention?" I spoke for the first time. I got confused stares with those words.

"So I can spend more time with Severus?" I explained. Still, no one caught my drift. "You give me detention; I do it with Severus, problem solved."

"We can do that." McGonagall smiled at me.

"Thanks, ma'am."

I think I like the Gryffindor head.

123

"Skye?" Draco's voice called from the front door.

"Draco!" I shrieked as I ran from my room. "Mrs. Malfoy!"

They were waiting for me in the living room. Severus' quarters at Hogwarts looked much more organized than his home in Spinner's End.

Mrs. Malfoy hugged me again and Draco and I exchanged hello's.

They took me to buy books in Diagon Alley. Where I would meet Mr. Malfoy. In Flourish and Blotts I met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione hugged me and the boys just smiled. I found out that Harry's relatives had shut his owl away and could therefore not send me any letters.

"Are you sure your relatives didn't mistreat you?" Hermione asked me. I took 'relatives' to mean 'those at the Orphanage'. I decided to tell her the truth, or half of it.

"Yes, it's fantastic!" I leaned in and whispered: "I was adopted."

She looked at me with huge eyes.

"That's great, Skye! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." I saw Draco and Mrs. Malfoy enter the store. "I've got to go; I'm here with someone else."

"Bye!" The three of them called. I turned around to wave at them. I walked straight into someone.

"Slowly, there." A hand caught me before I could fall. I turned around to face my savior. He was a tall man with long, light blonde with eyes like Draco's.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy?" I asked, not being able to keep my mouth shut.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" He frowned at me.

"I'm Skye Night, sir."

"Little Draco's friend?"

I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Skye."

"You too, sir." I said with a smile. Just then Harry and the Weasley's neared the exit – and us. I felt a hand on my arm and I was drawn away from them. It was Mrs. Malfoy who had pulled me away.

I looked back at Mr. Malfoy and burst out in laughter – he and Mr. Weasley were fighting!

That there made my day.

123

Harry and Ron were late at the Welcoming Feast the next week. So was Severus. Later I found out that the two boys had come to school in a flying car. This in itself was funny, but Severus had been the one to catch them, which meant that they would get detention and points deducted from their house. The last part I didn't mind, really. We were supposed to be competing for the House Cup, weren't we?

The part that made me laugh of the Welcoming Feast was the new DADA teacher. I'd heard about him and had read his books, but he was a phony. I could see that immediately. He loved his fame and the fact that the female students, and some of the female teachers, were under his thumb.

The first day in his class was annoying, because he kept bragging about winning something about a 'Best Smile Award' from some magazine. I didn't really understand – he wasn't that dashing to me. He showed his incompetence by bringing a creature to class that he didn't know how to control. Hermione saved the day. Neville was lifted from the floor and basic chaos ensued. I was going through my head for a spell to use when Hermione yelled _'Immobilus!'_ and every pixie started to move in slow-motion. Our beloved teacher was nowhere to be seen. It frustrated me that Hermione was defending him, when I knew that he was a fraud. At least I wasn't the only one calling him a fraud, Harry and Ron agreed wholeheartedly with me.

"He's a joke, Hermione! How can you think Lockheart is so amazing? He's a bloody idiot!"

"Detention, Miss Night." A voice behind me drawled. I whipped around and saw Severus. I hadn't seen him behind me.

"But…" I tried to protest, knowing it would look incredibly weird if I just said 'okay' and skip to my next class.

"Tonight. At eight, my classroom."

"I'm almost jealous." Harry said as we walked to Transfiguration. Hermione, Ron and I looked at each other, then at Harry.

"Huh?" It was a communal sound.

"I've got detention with Lockheart." He moaned. I patted his shoulder sympathetically. I wasn't really going to do anything but hang out with Severus.

123

Severus and I spent the night going over my homework. He helped me understand why on earth one would add Flobberworms to a potion, and then he explained the twelve qualities of Dragon's blood, even though I'd learn it in the next two years. He went over my Transfiguration homework, changing some of it. He laughed at my DADA homework, answering a sheet of questions that had to do with Lockheart's taste in clothes. He bent himself low over my History of Magic Essay, as I had only copied everything from the book it was about two feet longer than the sixteen inches required. After that he helped me practice the newest charm. By the time my 'detention' was over, I felt much smarter.

"Goodnight, Skye."

"Night, Severus." I said. Then I threw my arms around his waist. Startling both him and myself. He returned my hug, and as I made to return to the Slytherin Common room he bent down to look me in the eye.

"If anything is bothering you, go to Draco or come here."

"I will."

123

The next week I decided to pay Hagrid a visit. Draco had made the Quidditch team, so I couldn't hang out with him as they were practicing. I knocked on his hut's door. I was greeted by the familiar barking of Fang, the boarhound.

"Get _down_, Fang!" The door opened. "Well, hello, Skye!"

"Hiya, Hagrid!" I smiled at the giant man.

"What are yer doin' here?"

"Visiting you, of course!"

"Come in, come in!"

"Thanks!" I stepped inside and went to sit at the table.

"Would yer like some tea?"

"That would be lovely."

"Take a cookie, too." He place a plate of what I assumed was cookies. I waited for him to pour the tea and sit down opposite me before taking one.

"How was yer vacation?" He asked me.

"It was great… better than I expected. You?"

"The gamekeeper doesn't go on holidays, Skye. I've been here."

"What did you do?"

"Been tendin' to the shrubs, helpin' the unicorns, watchin' over Aragog…"

"Who's Aragog?" I asked.

"Promise yeh won't tell?"

I nodded eagerly. Hagrid looked for something in his pocket before showing it to me. A huge spider was staring back at me. He was hairy and had milky eyes.

"Is he blind, Hagrid?"

"Yeah, I've had 'im sine I was a lad, I have."

"He's gorgeous, Hagrid!" I exclaimed, I may be afraid of spiders, but this thing was beautiful. I didn't know spiders could grow this big!

"He can talk, too."

"No!"

Hagrid chuckled.

"Yeh really think he's gorgeous?"

"Yes, Hagrid! He's beautiful!"

"Never thought a Slytherin would say summat like that to me."

It was my turn to laugh.

"You said something about unicorns?" I said, handing the photo back.

"Yeah, they've mated and now they have foals."

"I wish I could see them." I said longingly.

"I'll show 'em to yeh sometime, all righ'?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And the centaurs, too. Just don't call 'em a bunch of half-breeds or ask 'em for piggy-back rides and ye'll be fine."

"Thank you, Hagrid!"

"It nothin'." He said with a wave of his hand.

I really like Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Hermione called from outside.

"Comin'!"

Hagrid opened the door to reveal the Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron was being supported by his two friends. Ron made vomiting motions and I got out of the way. He spewed – and a slug landed on the floor.

Ew!

A few seconds later Ron was sitting with a bucket on his lap. Puking up a slug every twenty seconds.

"Who was Ron tryin' to curse anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy." Harry said. I pointed my ears. "He called Hermione a… well, I don't know what it means."

"He called me a Mudblood." Hermione said, she was standing near the window.

"He did not!" Hagrid gasped.

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry and I asked simultaneously.

"Mudblood means dirty blood. Someone with none magic parents. Someone like me." Hermione said sadly.

"He did what?" My voice echoed through the cabin. They all looked at me. The silence was broken by Ron giving the slugs in the bucket a new friend.

"I've got to go." I said, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked me.

"I'm going to murder someone."

123

"Draco Malfoy!" I yelled as soon as I entered the Common Room after uttering the password (Magic is Might).

"What, Skye?" He was standing by the fireplace, surrounded by the Quidditch team. I made my way over to him angrily. He must've seen it, because he cringed a bit.

"You are a coward!" I yelled as I lifted my hand and slammed it into his face. I heard a faint _'crack'_. I retracted my hand and left the Common Room.

I made my way to Severus' office… but halfway there pain overtook me… every part of my body was burning… it felt as if thousands of pins were being pressed into my body… I couldn't see anything as white lights swam before my eyes… I felt for the wall… something hard was under my hand… the wall… I felt my way along the wall…

"Miss Night?" It was McGonagall's voice.

"Ma'am." I breathed; I couldn't speak aloud… it hurt too much.

"Miss Night, are you all right?"

Obviously I wasn't! I wanted to scream, but a very different scream exited my mouth… one of pain…

I felt a thin arm lift me up… I must've fallen…

"What's wrong?"

"Sev…er…ussss…." I breathed, the 's' going into another scream.

The next thing I knew I was lifted into the air by strong arms…then I was lied down gently… my head was forced backwards… but I refused to open my mouth… I knew that this needed to happen…

"Skye, open your mouth." Severus' voice said in my ear.

"Noooo… I'm changinnggg…"

123

**Severus' POV**

She didn't want me to pour the potion down her throat. Screaming that she's changing – into what? Minerva was standing next to me, looking worried. I was holding Skye in one arm and a potion on the other.

Suddenly her eyes shot open… they were glowing… so much so that it illuminated the whole room… She screamed again…

"Skye, please." I begged.

Then it stopped. Her body went limp and her eyes closed.

"Skye?"

Her eyes flew open again. They were still glowing, but to a lesser extent.

"Sev? What happened?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me."

"I just remember… um… going into the Common Room, coming out and heading over here. The next thing I knew I was bent double with pain."

"That's where I saw her. She asked for you and I sent the patronus."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"Shall I call the headmaster?"

"No. Call madam Pomfrey, please."

Minerva left for the Hospital Wing.

"What did you mean when you said that you're changing?"

"I'm a shape-shifter."

"You're certain of it?"

"Completely. That book you gave me told me something about having to change from human to shifter, and that it would be painful. It also said that it'd happen over three months' time."

"And you started in the summer…"

"Which means this month and next month will be very painful." She said happily. Which I didn't understand, but that's Skye's motto, it seemed. 'Confuse people.'

"We must request that you be moved to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm scared." She said in a small voice.

I put my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I'll ask permission to keep you in my quarters." I promised.

Pomona came in, looked at Skye, gave permission that she could stay with me for the next two months, and swore to check in every day. We were also to work under secrecy. One of the teachers would come and escort Skye to a class every morning. I also found out that Skye had hit Draco – she had broken his nose. He'd been very upset, but Skye was refusing to accept his apology. When she told me why she was angry I completely supported her. I had lost Lily by calling her a mudblood, and I didn't wish for anyone to go through that.

The second year passed quickly. In the two months that Skye had stayed in my quarters she'd changed remarkably. We told everyone that she was in the Hospital Wing, quarantined because she had some sort of rare disease. Draco didn't know where she was either, because Skye hadn't wanted to tell him. He went to the Hospital Wing every day, though, to try and talk to her. Pomona sent him off every time. No one knew that Skye was changing except for Minerva; she'd been present, after all. Every day there was something different with Skye. One morning she woke up with all of her hair gone. She'd refused to open the door for anyone until five o' clock that afternoon when all of her hair had grown back. They had become darker and longer. Her eyes had a permanent glow to them, and one morning she woke up with an entirely different eye color, it had changed from the light green to a light purple, or lavender. Her facial features had also changed, slightly, but it had changed. Her eyes had become bigger and her lips had become thinner.

She and Draco didn't speak for the rest of the year. He tried many times, but she just ignored him. The first morning after she went back to school he was shocked to see how she had changed. She had also hit him again, just after the old caretaker's cat had been petrified. Granger had only hugged the girl, which was surprising to the other Gryffindors. Parkinson had been very excited to have Skye back in their dormitory. Christmas came and went. Skye and I had spent it at Hogwarts. She had gotten me a book – a copy of King of Shadows. I had gotten her a bracelet. It changed color, that way she could see if anyone meant her any harm. It would turn white if the person was to be trusted, but black if not. She'd gotten Draco something too, but I didn't know what. She'd wrapped it and called the Malfoys' house elf, Dobby, to deliver it to him. The house elf looked incredibly frightened and shook up.

The worst day for Skye was when Granger got petrified, followed by the day that Hagrid had been arrested. She had screamed at the minister that he was a stupid, old idiotic man who wouldn't know how politics worked even if hit him in the face. I had given her detention for that, but that detention was spent laughing about the Minister of Magic's facial expression. I realized that she had developed a soft spot for the Grounds Keeper, as she could spend hours and hours on end in his cabin or at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She had been extremely excited when he had shown her the unicorns.

At the Leaving Feast Hagrid returned, as did Granger. Skye had been one of the first to greet Granger with a hug, but for Hagrid she went after curfew – with my permission. I had a feeling that a class she would take the following year was Care of Magical Creatures.

On her birthday Draco had sent her a gift along with a letter. The letter read:

'_Dear Skye_

_Yes, I am saying 'dear' again, because you are important to me, and I was wondering if we could talk. Please. I'm worried about you. _

_Yours_

_Draco'_

She had answered:

'_Dear Draco_

_You and I can talk when you apologize to Hermione. And yes, I did say 'dear', for the same reason you did._

_Love_

_Skye'_

And thus her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ended. On a high note, sort of. She had her friends back – except for Draco, and she had me. I wouldn't exactly call myself a high note, but she did. She's told me so a dozen times. She was the only person that I would smile for and laugh with. She was a fantastic child. And she was going to be beautiful woman. That much I could tell.

The best part of my year was Lockheart losing his memory – and Skye had been right, too, about him being a fraud. He was an insipid idiot – and clearly the other members of staff agreed. Especially after that disastrous attempt on Valentines' Day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dobby, a new pet and understanding.**

**(Understanding what? Heck, if I know.)**

**Skye's POV**

I woke up to an owl tapping at the window. I scowled under my breath, who would think of bothering me this late? It was midnight, and I was_ not_ happy. I let the owl in and it perched itself on my bed.

"What?" I barked at the bird. It looked at me for a second before extending its leg – with a letter attached to it, of course. I relieved the owl of it and sat next to it, opening my letter.

'_Dear Skye_

_Yes, I'm saying 'dear' again, you are one of the only two person I say that to, and even if you hate me, I'll continue it. My mother doesn't know that we haven't spoken in almost a year, and I would like to keep it that way. She thinks you're good for me, and I'm inclined to agree. First of all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling Granger a mudblood and wishing her dead – I know she's a great friend to you, and I wish I could take those words back. Second of all, what's been happening to you? You've changed so much… why? Why won't you talk to me about it? I'm sorry that I'm writing it this late and I'll understand if you tear this letter up and give it to the owl to eat. Please send me a letter back, even if it is just to tell me you hate me._

_Yours_

_Draco'_

I couldn't help but smile, it was incredibly sweet, but also incredibly sappy. I searched for a quill and some parchment and wrote back.

'_Dear Draco_

_Your apology is accepted, though it's not to me that you should be apologizing to. I've changed because of what I am. And, no, I do not hate you. I just dislike you at this moment in time, but that is bound to change as you still are my best friend._

_Love_

_Skye'_

I rolled it up and gave it to the owl. Who flew out the window and off into the pale moonlight. I thought about last year. I've never served so much detention in one year, but it was worth it. Severus was a great guardian, better than those at the Orphanage and much better than Harry's relatives. I've heard them talking about the Dursleys… and I shudder to think about it. He's written to me, now. Telling me that his Aunt Marge (who isn't really his aunt at all) was coming for a visit and that she was a dog breeder. He told me about his experience with her dogs and he expressed his hope that he could get out of there soon. I wrote back that I wished I could help him, and that he should lock the dog up in the cupboard (that he'd also mentioned). Hermione had written to me, saying that the Weasleys had won a trip to Egypt and that she was jealous of not being able to go with them. Ron had written to me, too. Telling me about them going to Egypt with a promise of bringing something back for me. I'd written back with great thanks and telling him to enjoy it there. The highlights of these letters were the ones from Hagrid, I called him an oaf now, but I did it to his face. I don't insult him, I call him a big oaf or a lovable oaf, and he calls me a Startling Slytherin. He had asked what subjects I would take, I said that I'd like to take care of Magical Creatures… with his reply he sent me a book that tried to gnaw my fingers off with a note saying that I'd need it later. I'd strapped its mouth close with one of Severus' belts – he still doesn't know that I'd nicked it. My room had gotten new photographs too. There was one of me and Severus and one of me and Neville Longbottom. He was another friend I'd made after giving Draco a piece of my mind for his taunting. Most of Gryffindors liked me now. I always stood up against the Slytherins and Severus – but that was just to get me in detention, something Hermione didn't appreciate.

I decided to go back to sleep, but I was disturbed by a loud _'pop'_.

"Miss Skye?"

I looked down at the small creature.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" I was delighted to see him again.

He stood up proudly and puffed out his chest.

"Dobby has come to tell Miss Skye that Dobby is free!" He said excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry Potter tricked master Lucius into giving Dobby clothes, and now Dobby is free!"

"I bet Mr. Malfoy didn't take it too well?"

He laughed his hoarse laugh.

"Yes, he is not. He tried to curse Harry Potter, but Dobby stopped master Lucius."

"You are one brave elf, Dobby."

"Thank you, Miss Skye. Miss Skye can call on Dobby anytime. Dobby is now a free elf and serves the master he chooses."

"Thanks, Dobby." I smiled at him. His large tennis ball sized eyes were shining with hope and enthusiasm.

"Dobby is returning to Hogwarts now."

"Goodbye, Dobby."

"Goodbye, Miss Skye." Again with the rhyming.

After that I finally got some sleep – only to be awakened two hours later by a bloody nightmare. Severus was instantly there, his hand on my shoulder, telling me I was fine and safe. He sat down on the bed next to me and hugged me. He had opened up to me a lot, because he now hugs me, he laughs with me, he smiles at me, he talks to me about things that bother him… I was happy. But this nightmare bothered me… it's the first one I've had in months… and it was the oddest thing…

"What did you dream?" Severus asked me, pulling me back to reality.

"I-dreamt-that-Shadow-was-being-eaten-by-Hermione-and-Neville-and-they'd-eaten-her-because-they-were-hunting-and it-was-dark-and-they-didn't-see-what-they-were-hunting-and –Hermione-was-laughing-because-she'd-eaten-the-cat-and-Neville-was-crying-into-a-bunch-of-pillows-and-then-Draco-said-that-he-had-to-carve-a-pumpkin-and-I-had-to-help-him-but-the-pumpkin-wasn't-ready-and-then-the-ostriches-were-chasing-us-and-the-school-tried-to-stop-them-and…" Then I burst out in laughter. I had dreamed a silly dream, one that didn't make sense and wasn't even a nightmare. Severus was looking at me as if I'd lost my sanity – I was inclined to think so too.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just realized that I was yelling because of ostriches chasing me."

This time he laughed with me.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. And practice Occlumeny."

"Yes, Severus." I said as he left. He'd called me sweetheart. He hasn't done that before. But I decided I liked it. I settled into my pillow and held Draco Jr. close to my chest.

123

Severus and I went to Diagon Alley together, earlier than the rest of the student body would go – using the excuse that he was merely escorting me to Diagon Alley on request of the headmaster. Severus had gotten the list of books earlier, seeing as he was a teacher. He took me to the Pet Shop, saying something about getting Owl Treats for Morgana (I didn't like that owl, she was evil. I suspect plans for world domination are somewhere behind her beady little eyes). The subjects I'd chosen were Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Severus had told me that Ancient Runes would fascinate me a lot. Once I received the text book, I realized why.

Inside the Pet Shop I looked at the cages. Snakes, spiders and lizards were staring at me, making me cringe. Then I saw him. He was beautiful. He was a shiny blue and had small black eyes. His tongue flicked out as he raised himself to look at me. A snake. One of the prettiest snakes I've ever seen. And he was half-price!

"Do you like him?" Severus' voice said in my ear. I jumped a little before furiously nodding.

"We would like this snake too!" Severus called to the shopkeeper. I turned around to stare at him.

"You have to overcome your fears, Skye. He will help you do that."

I smiled at Severus.

"I'm not afraid of the dark anymore." I said softly.

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Yes, really."

"Would you like a spider, too?" He asked me. I eyed the cages from a distance and shook my head.

"If I can have a spider I want one like Hagrid's."

"Then we shall talk to him once we return to Hogwarts."

Hagrid was one of the few members of staff that didn't know that Severus was my father – he hadn't been present at the meeting where we told everyone.

"Really? Sev, those things get huge!"

"We'll buy a big cage." He shrugged.

I laughed. The shopkeeper looked sharply at me, making sure what she was seeing was real. A student, laughing in the presence of Severus Snape, impossible! Unheard of! Until now, at least…

The shopkeeper took the snake out carefully and placed it in a cage that had sand at the bottom.

"About time someone took the beast of our hands!" She scoffed.

"But he's so small! How can you call him a beast?" I demanded, immediately on guard.

"He's attacked me about a dozen times, don't ya know. Would've killed me too if it wasn't for the gloves."

"Well, he won't attack me." I said with self-confidence. Severus looked at the snake, summing it up, before asking for some dead mice and Owl Treats before leaving.

"Thank you!" I shrieked excitedly as I held the cage up to look at it.

"Are you sure about it, though?"

"I'm positive!"

"What will you call it?"

"I don't know yet."

"We're here, take my arm."

I took a deep breath as I took his arm… that awful feeling of being squeezed through a tight tube overcame me before I could breathe again. When I opened my eyes we were at Spinner's End. As I entered the house, I smiled. It wasn't dusty anymore and it looked much more appropriate for a Potions Master. In the beginning of summer I had told him to get his act together and start cleaning before we could be strangled to death by dust bunnies. I helped, of course. It was my home too, now. I took the snake to my bedroom, where I removed it from its cage. Severus was in the kitchen, I could hear him pack things away. He slithered around my wrist and flicked his pink tongue across my fingers.

"I am honored that the mistress chose him." The snake hissed at me. I looked down slowly. It looked at me curiously with those black eyes. I wasn't sure I'd heard correctly. He repeated the sentence before I realized I was talking to a snake… or rather it was talking to me.

"How come I can understand you?" I asked, scared that if I got no answer, it would be proof that I'd gone insane.

"Mistress is the empress of shapers. Mistress can change into any animal she wishes, so mistress can understand me also." He hissed. I sighed; at least I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Wow."

"Has mistress decided on a name for me, yet?"

"No, what would you like it to be?"

"I do not know, mistress. That is your choice."

"Give me some time, all right?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Another thing, no scaring Severus!"

"I shall do as you wish, mistress. The bat shall remain unharmed."

I grinned – even a snake could see him as a bat.

"And when I get back to school you leave my friends alone, too! And my enemies!"

"Yes, mistress. I shall not harm any human."

"Good. Now, get back to your cage." I said playfully. I could hear the snake almost laughing – or was it hissing? The snake slithered away to his cage, and I put the lid up.

I walked slowly to the kitchen. Severus had to know about the new development.

"Sev?" I had taken to calling him 'Sev' instead of 'Severus'. It was just shorter and easier to say.

"What is it, Skye?"

"I just talked to the snake." I said as he was busy packing the things away. I grabbed the nearest bag and joined him.

"That's nice." He took the can of pea soup absentmindedly from me.

"He talked back." I said nonchalantly, sticking my hand in the bag to reach for another can.

Sev dropped the can of soup he was holding.

"What?" He looked slowly at me.

"The snake told me that it was an honor to be chosen by me. I had asked him how I could understand him, and he said that I'm the 'empress of shapers', and because of that I could understand him."

"Will you show me?"

"Sure." I put down the can (tinned pears) and motioned for him to follow me.

I entered my room and lifted the lid of my new pet's cage. Sev stood next to me, anxiously. I feared it wouldn't speak back to me, thus making my own father think I'm insane. (Even if I am impractical.)

"Hey, boy." I said. The snake lifted its head. The forked tongue slicked out again as he tasted the air.

"Mistress?"

"This is Severus."

"The one I must not attack?" His tongue flicked out again.

"Yes, that one." I said with a laugh. His little mouth curved into what I thought of as a smile. He swerved his head to Sev.

"Does he like snakes?"

I turned to Sev.

"He wants to know if you like snakes."

"Yes, quite so."

"He says yes."

"I shall not harm him, then." He hissed. I turned to Sev again.

"He says he won't hurt you."

"Tell him thanks for me." Sev said dryly.

"He says thank you."

I put the lid on his cage again.

"Well, you are not a parseltongue. I could understand what you were saying the whole time."

"Hmph."

"Did you try to talk to any of the other animals?"

"No… I could try talking to Shadow, though."

"What about me?" A new voice said, it was a husky voice. I looked around. Shadow was lying peacefully on my bed. Her head was raised, but her eyes half closed. She opened them entirely and stood up, coming to rest in front of me. Her head was tilted slightly as she appraised me.

"Mistress?"

"Shadow?"

"Mistress called me?"

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Shadow has always understood, mistress. Mistress never understood Shadow, is all."

"Why can I understand you?"

"Because mistress is the empress of all shapers. But mistress already knew that, the snake told you already." She said, a bit forlorn. I take it she doesn't like her new sibling. No, she didn't say it, her mouth didn't move…

"Why isn't your mouth moving?"

"I am communicating with mistress through my head."

"Telepathically?"

"Yes. Mistress can also talk to Shadow with mistress' lips closed."

I tried it.

_Do you still understand me? _I asked.

"I won't be able to stop understanding you except if mistress wishes it so."

_Cool._

I told Sev about my new findings, he was nervous. He said that he's going to go study up on shape-shifters for a while in his private library. He said I was free to come too. I did. And what we found was not what I expected at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My sincerest apologies to anyone that was in the midst of reading this story. There were quite a number of errors in it, and I want to fix it. I'm also adding some scenes to it. Not exactly important scenes, but still new.**

**Chapter 15: Friends.**

**Skye's POV**

We found out that I had a mate – one chosen for me. I refused to read further, as I wanted to find my mate on my own. I feared it would be someone I truly disliked or wouldn't get along with. But the universe isn't that cruel… is it?

We also found out that when I reached the age of fifteen, I would go through my first official transformation. I would change into the animal that resembles who I am. They had a list of animals that portrayed certain things. For instance, if I changed into a bear – it would mean I stand for love. If I change into an eagle – I stood for wisdom. A wolf – empathy. A falcon – leadership. A spider – fear. A fish – faith. A lion – courage. A snake – cunning. A badger – hard worker. The list was endless. The animal we first change into would say who we are, but after that I could change into any animal I wish. I would also be able to control what I do whilst in this animal form. Another thing I found out was that I would be able to change into an animal, because animals had no spirits. They have a soul, yes, the part that has emotions and sins. They had no spirit. Spirit – the almost saintly part that could only consist of love. I found out that I would be able to identify a fellow shape-shifter almost instantly by looking into their eyes. Unless they wore glamour charm – by which I could be fooled. I would also be able to tell what type of shape-shifter they were. An animagus, a were-animal or one given the powers of shape-shifting – like me. Sev told me that there was a legend in the Prince family (his mother's family) that said that Merlin gave one of his ancestors a great gift. No one had known what this gift had been, but we know now. It was the gift of shape-shifting. I had wondered aloud if his parents were still alive. He told me that his father, Tobias Snape, was still alive. But he was a bitter old muggle, that blamed Sev for Eileen's (Sev's mother) death. I got so annoyed at this, that I felt my hands shake – and when I looked at them I saw that my nails had grown four inches longer, and that my hands had gotten a little hairier. Sev saw this too, and he made me calm down. He told me that I'd have to keep my temper in check whilst at school.

Sev and I went to Hogwarts a week earlier again, and this year's DADA teacher actually showed up. Dumbledore let me sit in on the staff meeting again and that was where I met Professor Lupin. Our meeting was an odd one. I was walking behind Sev and we were waiting outside when he came up to us. He had fair brown hair with deep brown eyes, and he looked shabby – his robes were a bit torn. The minute I saw him I knew he was no normal wizard. He was a fellow shape-shifter – I could see it in his eyes. When he saw me he smiled at me… I could see that he knew the same about me. He walked up to me and bowed. Sev and I looked at each other.

"I knew you would come, empress." He said softly, I smiled unsurely at him. He extended his hand to me. "I'm Remus Lupin."

I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Skye Night."

Lupin looked at my companion.

"Good Morning, Severus." He offered his hand to Sev.

Sev was looking at Lupin suspiciously, but took his hand.

"Lupin."

"What are you doing here so early in the schoolyear?" Lupin asked me.

I looked at Sev, he looked back at me. He knew what I was asking: Can I tell him? In this question lied another question, can we trust him? Sev nodded.

"Sev wouldn't let me stay home alone." I said.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Lupin, me. I can't leave Skye here alone at home." His voice was filled with poison.

"You live with him?" Lupin asked me.

"Yes, it's traditional that a child to stay with their parent." I said in a very Hermione-ish voice.

"You're Severus' daughter?" He swallowed.

"Yes, I am."

"Severus, I didn't know you had a daughter." He'd regained his composure.

"Only the teaching staff at Hogwarts knows. I must ask that you keep it to yourself."

"Of course, Severus. I will do anything for the empress."

"Why do you call her that?"

"She's the empress of shape-shifters. She is my empress."

"Will you give me detention, sir?" I asked him, "It's the only way I can spend time with Sev."

"If that is what you wish."

If that is what I wish… what I wish for is my mother.

123

At the Welcoming Feast I sat next to Pansy, as I couldn't find Draco. Blaise was seated on my other side. He had hugged me when he saw me, which struck me as odd, but I took it in my stride. Lupin was formally introduced to the whole school. This brought on some teasing from the Slytherins to Harry – apparently something had happened on the train. I don't know why, but Lupin had been on the train. It turned out he had left Hogwarts the day after the staff meeting. Hagrid hadn't been at the staff meeting – again. I was looking forward to seeing him again. I was surprised to find out he was the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher – and excited. I was the only Slytherin who felt this way, however.

The next day at breakfast I still hadn't seen Draco. I headed to my first class with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were curious about my changes, but they didn't let it show. Or Hermione and Harry didn't… Ron still lacked some tact.

In my new class, where I had a man-eating book, Hagrid was happy to see us again, by 'us' I mean Harry, Ron, Hermione and me. He led us to a clearing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where a bunch of creatures stood. They had the head of an eagle and the body of a horse… the one Hagrid was talking to was beautiful… he had beautiful brown feathers and a grey body…

"This here's Buckbeak." Hagrid said. He went on to explain what Buckbeak was and Harry got to ride Buckbeak... that was where the trouble started… Draco thought he could handle Bucbeak, and in being smug he angered Buckbeak… and Buckbeak attacked him…

Hagrid called the animal off, and Draco was lying on the floor… bleeding… I would have been furious with him for bat-mouthing a hippogriff if I wasn't so worried.

I made to bend down at his side as Hermione yelled for Hagrid to take Draco to the Hospital…

I followed them to the Hospital Wing… Madam Pomfrey immediately started fussing over Draco, who had lost consciousness. She didn't dare chase me away after Hagrid left. The period wouldn't be over 'till later, so I figured I might as well stay with him. Plus, I could always skip lunch. Madam Pomfrey healed him in a matter of minutes, and she told me to wait until he regained consciousness.

I waited for about fifteen minutes.

"Skye?" He said sleepily. My heart skipped a beat. The first thing he asked for when he woke up was me.

"Hi, Draco." I said with a slight smile. He sat upright and realized that his arm was in a sling.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I said calmly. "What were you thinking, insulting a hippogriff?"

"At least you're back." He smiled at me.

A real smile.

I couldn't believe it – Draco Malfoy was smiling at me!

For the first time.

Ever.

I returned his smile fully.

"You can go to your next class now."

"Isn't it lunchtime yet?"

"No, Draco, the period is still full on."

"Darn… but that means that lunch is next, doesn't it?"

"You catch on quickly." I said. Draco stood up and looked at me in the chair. He held out his hand for me. I took it, he pulled me up.

"I'm sorry about everything." He said, still holding on to my hand.

"I already said that your apology is accepted." I reminded him, gently pulling my hand from his.

"I wanted to say it in person."

He then pulled me in for a hug. A one-armed hug from his side, but a hug. I smiled as I returned his hug. He was starting to open up to me.

123

When I met Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks, I got a fright. This was no ordinary cat, and he told me so, too. He also told me not to trust Ronald's rat – which sounded a bit confusing to me, but: "Sure, I won't trust the rat." I had promised him. He was ugly, with a squished face, but he was a clever cat. When I later met the rat I knew that he was no rat at all, he was a shape-shifter. I was inclined to think that he's an animagus, because I don't think there's such a thing as a were-rat. The thought made me giggle uncontrollably. Imagine a man changing into a rat every full moon and then continues to slaughter the children of snakes or the slugs in Hagrid's cabbages. Though how my new snake would feel about that was a mystery to me. He was living in my dormitory. Pansy and Millicent didn't seem too keen on him, but I don't care. He and Shadow got along well, after they spent the whole summer in a staring contest. When I showed my new pet to Draco, he suggested I name it 'Salazar. I refused, saying that it was his snake's name. He countered by saying that his snake was not a real one.

Meanwhile Sev had gotten it in his mind to try and buy a spider from Hagrid. Hagrid wasn't biting into his story of wanting the venom for potions, so I don't have a spider – yet. Sev had promised he would buy me one, though. He said he wanted me to overcome my fears. Well, two of them were taken care of.

123

My third year wasn't an extremely exciting one. Here are the highlights:

I got Draco back.

I got a new snake.

Lupin is one of my best friends, also is he a werewolf (Which I find awesome).

I didn't kill a Flobberworm – much to Ron's dismay.

I found out that Sirius Black was an innocent man, after Crookshanks told me that Ron's rat had actually been a man named Peter Pettigrew. I like Crookshanks – and he seemed to like me, as he visited me in the Slytherin dorm quite often.

My favorite class is now Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid and it had been Defense with Lupin, but he quit, so my other favorite class came back into second place – potions. Though I suspect it was me getting detention in every second class.

Hermione still hadn't figured out who had adopted me and I intend to keep it that way (some light-stepping necessary there. Hermione's no idiot.).

Harry's been ogling me – much to Draco's dismay.

Blaise has been ogling me too – also to Draco's dismay.

I think Draco's been seeing me more than a friend, but I may be wrong. (I probably am.)

And Draco has become very protective of me – much to Blaise's dismay. I couldn't even eat my food properly without Draco trying to test it for poison. That had luckily stopped when I threatened to burn off his hair.

Sev and I have gotten closer. To no one's dismay. He told me that he and Lupin had known each other at school, and that Lupin had been friends with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Harry's dad, James Potter. He also told me that he'd known Harry's mum, Lily Evans. He went on and on about how Potter and Black had made his life at school hell. But he'd made friends with Lupin after a while. Lupin had been sympathetic towards him.

I spent Christmas at Malfoy Manor – to ease Mrs. Malfoy. She'd said that she missed me. I noticed that things between her and Draco's dad were strained. They would try to talk, but one would stumble over the words and then flee. Later Draco told me that their marriage had been an arranged one, and that he thought they were starting to fall for one another. I saw this too. When they didn't stumble or flee, they flirted.

Sev told me that I would go through another painful experience – but when I turned fifteen or sixteen. He looked more nervous than I felt. He'd hugged me and told me it was okay, but, the strange thing was, I wasn't afraid. I know that I'll be able to survive; I was more worried about Sev. Poor man. He had almost burst out in tears, I had hugged him and stroked his hair and told him it would be okay. It struck me as odd, because it was usually the other way around. But I suspect it was the dementors depressing him – us all, actually.

Oh, and my snake's name is Luar. It's Galician for 'Moonlight'. His skin makes me think of the moonlight streaming in from the window in my dorm.

So, my third year ended. On a high note. I had Draco back, and I'm considering calling Sev dad. But I don't know how Sev will take it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Quidditch World Cup.**

**Skye's POV**

As soon as Sev and I landed in Spinner's end, he tapped his wand on my head – and I felt something sticky run down my neck.

"Be quiet." He whispered to me. He opened the door, and something flew at him!

At second glance I saw that it was someone – a man – almost kissing Sev's robes.

"Severus, please… you must help me! Black will find me and…"

"You disgust me!" Sev's voice was full of loathing. He stunned the man and lifted him to a nearby dumpster. He also wiped his memory for good measure. He told me to go in before lifting the spell that he had casted earlier.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"Disillusionment Charm. Now, I take it you knew who that was?"

"Yes, Crookshanks told me." It took a while for Sev to digest this information. "It was Peter Pettigrew, wasn't it?"

"Also known as Wormtail. The Dark Lord's most cowardous follower. He was a traitor to the Order."

I knew all about Wormtail and his quisling, but I said nothing to Sev.

"Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Who're they?"

"They are a secret organization. First formed by Dumbledore when the Dark Lord had his first reign."

"You still think he'll return again?"

"I'm positive, sweetheart." He answered gravely.

This chilled me to my very core. I'd heard about what Voldemort had done, and I shivered to think what he would do when he returned – except kill Harry. I thought about Harry quite a lot. He was very nice to me… Perhaps it's because we're on equal footing. We're both freaks, as it were.

123

"Skye!"

I awoke.

"Not funny, Sev." I said, rubbing my head. I had hit it when I woke up.

"Oh, don't moan. Cissy wants to know if you would like to go to the Quidditch World Cup."

I was instantly awake.

"Can I go, please?" I begged – I knew next to nothing about Quidditch, but time with the Malfoys would be great.

"Of course, but you've got to be ready in fifteen minutes."

I stumbled out of bed, went to my cupboard and pulled out random clothes. Sev behind me was folding my bedding and putting them into a bag. I quickly got dressed. A portkey showed up in my room. Sev hugged me and gave me a moneybag.

"Bring me something back." He smiled. "And enjoy yourself!" I heard him say as I was pulled into air. I was spinning uncontrollably, it was almost as bad as flooing…

I landed and fell to the floor. Someone pulled me up by the arm.

"Skye, dear!" Mrs. Malfoy 's voice greeted me. I could see again, and the three Malfoys were waiting for me. Draco was the one that had helped me up. He immediately hugged me, tightly and rather for a long while, and then Mrs. Malfoy got her turn. Mr. Malfoy nodded at me as I greeted him. My bag had fallen from my back, and Draco had swung it over his shoulders.

"Let's go." He said. Mrs. Malfoy grabbed my hand and dissaparated. When the uncomfortable feeling was over I opened my eyes, what I saw was amazing. It looked like tens of thousands of tents were pitched, but they were small and looked like two-man tents. We walked, and I noticed that everywhere we moved, people were scurrying out of our way. I had heard rumors around school about what kind of a man Lucius was, but I didn't exactly believe them. I know he was a former Death Eater, but from what Sev had told me that it was only out of loyalty to his family. I admired Mr. Malfoy for that. We walked to a big tent, but it was even bigger on the inside.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" I exclaimed. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me.

"It's not us who you should thank, Skye. You should thank the minister; he invited us as personal guests." Mr. Malfoy said, puffing out his chest.

"I will thank him when I see him, but thank you for inviting me."

Mr. Malfoy smiled kindly at me. I didn't think he had another facial expression than the signature Malfoy sneer.

The tent was huge… though, it had only two bedrooms, it also had a dining room, a living room, an entertainment center, a kitchen, two bathrooms and something that looked like a ball room. I asked Mrs. Malfoy about this, and she told me that this tent is actually the tent used in Malfoy family weddings – now transformed for camping.

Draco and I shared the one room, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy the other. They told us to not do anything suspicious, because they would be able to hear us… Draco and I laughed at that… if we wanted to get up to any funny business, we could cast _Mufflatio_ now. Sev had taught me _Muffliato_, and I had taught it to Draco. Now we could get into all kinds of mischief…

Later when we made our way to the stadium, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. They didn't see me, though.

I was surprised to see that we had a spot in the Minister's box – with Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys! Minus Mrs. Weasley, that is. After a while Harry turned around, Mr. Malfoy had spoken to the minister, and had attracted Harry's attention. I knew that these two weren't on good terms with each other, taking into consideration Dobby's dismissal. He looked from Mrs. Malfoy, to Mr. Malfoy, to Draco, and then he saw me. He smiled broadly at me.

"Hi, Skye!" It rhymed again!

"Heya, Harry!" I excused myself from the Malfoys before rushing to Harry and the others. Hermione squealed as she saw me; she greeted me with a very tight hug. Ron only smirked, and Harry was staring oddly at me. I wanted to see what his reaction might be if I hugged him, just out of curiosity. So, I threw my arms around his neck. I could feel Draco's eyes on me, but he would have to deal with me having friends in other houses.

"How was your summer?" He asked as I let him go.

"It's been great. You?"

"It's been awesome! I'm staying at Ron's for the rest of the summer!"

"Awesome!"

"Um… Skye? Would you return to your seat please?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed.

"In a sec, Draco." I waved my hand at him.

"Who're you hoping to win?" Harry asked.

"I'm hoping Ireland, and you?" I replied, choosing the green country.

"I don't know, but I guess it'll be Bulgaria, they've got Krum."

"Krum's great, isn't he?" Ron piped up. Harry and I shared an exasperated look.

"He's not a patch on Harry, though."

"Is it just me or did a Slytherin just compliment a Gryffindor?" Fred, or George, piped up.

"I prefer Draco, though." I said. I still felt Draco's eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a faint blush creep onto his cheeks.

"You would." Ron mumbled.

"What was that, Ronald?"

"Nothing, Skye."

I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, would you support Harry to Draco if you weren't in Slytherin?" I asked him.

He seemed to think about it.

"I guess not." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Clever kid." I patted him on the head. "I'll go now. Bye."

"Bye, Skye." It's odd how they speak in unison at times.

Ireland won – much to Draco's dismay. I teased him about it all the way back to the tent, he smiled a little.

123

Later that night I awoke to screams of: "Get out, it's the Death Eaters!"

Draco had awoken too; he pulled me out of bed when he saw that I was awake.

"Come on, we have to go." He said urgently. We stumbled out of the tent… I saw that some tents were on fire… Draco grabbed my hand and we ran in a chance direction, it led us to a nearby group of trees. He held onto my hand as we waited. There we were safe.

"What's going on?" I asked him softly.

"The Death Eaters are torturing the muggles."

"Your dad, too?"

He didn't want to answer me, but I saw what was going on.

"Your mum?"

"She's missing, but she's not with them."

I crept closer to him. He looked at me.

"You must be cold."

"Well, duh!"

He took his cloak off and handed it to me. I saw that he would be cold, now, so I stood closer to him and threw it over the both of us. He looked at me for a moment, before suggesting that we sit down on the ground. He reached for my hand again and held on to it. After a while Harry, Ron and Hermione joined us. They were surprised to see us, but they didn't say anything. A while later someone else stepped into the clearing. Mrs. Malfoy.

"There you two are!" She sighed with relief.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

"Yes. We can go back to the tent now."

I bid Harry, Ron and Hermione goodbye before leaving.

123

"Skye! You're all right!" Were the first words I heard as Mrs. Malfoy and I arrived at Malfoy Manor. I was engulfed in a rib-crushing hug.

"I'm fine, Sev." I laughed. Sev let me go and smiled down at me before replacing it with a scowl.

Another _'pop'_, Mr. Malfoy and Draco had arrived.

"You're a bloody fool, Lucius!" Sev yelled at him.

Mr. Malfoy looked surprised at him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This part has been taken out of the movie, seeing as the other schools arrived later the year in the book.**

**Also, a question was asked on why I'm doing this… well, I'm editing it. Skye Night was my first fic, and it was riddled with errors, thus I'm editing it. I'm not really adding to it, just merging some chapters to shorten it. The sequel is up, yes, because I can't leave my other readers hanging, now can I? I'll be posting two to three chapters a day if I can for this story, but I promise nothing.**

**I apologize for my non-update – I was away at Confirmation camp. I can now say with certainty, Jesus is my savior.**

**Chapter 17: Lycan Malum.**

**Skye's POV**

Lucius stared at Sev. He opened his mouth and closed it again – making me think he was a fish on dry land. I felt Sev's hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Sev." I assured him.

Lucius looked from Sev to me and back.

"Why don't you two go up to the Manor?" Mrs. Malfoy suggested to me and Draco. Sev's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"She's not going anywhere but home." He said. I realized that he was be extremely angry, as his voice was cold and his black eyes showed nothing. Nothing at all. Not even the ever-present dark humor.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Mr. Malfoy demanded from Sev.

"You are an absolute moron, Lucius Malfoy! I am taking Skye home, and I'll be back for you!" Even I could see that it was a threat. Draco, who had been standing next to me, grabbed my hand as Sev apparated – pulling him with us through the uncomfortably tight tube-like darkness.

"I'll be back later." Sev promised. His eyes swept over Draco, but he didn't say anything as he was gone with a loud _'pop'_. Draco and I made ourselves comfortable in the living room, where we talked. We chatted about everything and nothing. Including the Quidditch – where I impressed with my knowledge past World Cups. I might not know anything about Quidditch, but I could read and had a fairly nice memory. Which was where my vast knowledge came in handy.

He smiled a lot more than he did last year. Perhaps this year would be different.

123

**Sev's POV**

Narcissa had disappeared when I returned. I pulled Lucius by the scruff of his neck.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I almost yelled. "At the Quidditch World Cup, of all places. Do you realize how many Aurors there were? And, forgive me if I kill you. HAVE YOU REALIZED IN HOW MUCH DANGER OUR CHILDREN WERE? !"

I swallowed. I'd just given away the secret to one of the actual Death Eaters. I shook him roughly and threw him against a wall. He may be older than me, but he's weaker. He was tired and shaken – and me roughing him up didn't exactly help matters.

"Did you say _our_ children?" He had caught on.

"Yes, I did." No use in denying it.

Lucius opened and closed his mouth again.

"You're a bloody dimwit, Lucius. Yes, Skyler Night is my daughter. And yes, I didn't tell you. One more thing before I wipe your memory – you should turn traitor. You'd be a worthy ally for the Order of the Phoenix." I whipped my wand out and pointed it at him.

"Before you do anything rash, Severus, I would like to accept your offer."

I let my wand lower for half a millimeter. Suddenly Lucius' façade faded, and I saw a man tired with worry. Worry for his family. And that emotion he so desperately tried to hide – love. I hadn't known Lucius had the ability to love.

"He's going to make Draco a follower too, and by what I've experienced, it's not something I wish for my only son."

I didn't believe him.

"_Legilimens!" _My wand was pointed to the bridge of his nose.

I entered his mind – he wasn't applying Occlumency, making it increasingly easy for me.

I saw him cowering in front of the Dark Lord… begging… I could feel his hatred for the creature that no longer deserved to be called a man… I could feel his sadness as Narcissa was forced to join the Dark Lord…

I'd seen enough.

"You should learn to apply Occlumency." I said. He smiled suddenly. A small smile, one I guess only a few people ever saw, but when it flashed it could catch someone, perhaps even the Dark Lord, off guard. I made a note of that for future reference.

"Does that mean…"

"I shall alert Dumbledore as soon as I return to Hogwarts." I retorted.

I would bet that Lucius Malfoy would've kissed me hadn't I been male.

"Tell them to hide Draco…" He was begging.

"We can't do it now, it'll look suspicious. And you're supposed to be the wiser?"

"No, Severus, you were more studious than me, remember?"

All thoughts of curses and hexes left my mind – and playful bantering followed. Just like the old days.

123

I returned home to find an odd scene. Skye and Draco were bent at awkward angles over a multi-colored plastic matt. It had blue, red, yellow and green dots on it. Skye was busy with something next to them.

"Right hand, yellow." She said and tried to move her hand. The result was them crashing down on top of each other, laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, ready to curse Draco if he had been up to any funny business.

"Playing twister." Skye said as she tried to untangle herself from Draco. I remember Twister, Skye had told me about it. She failed in untangling herself and fell down again. This time Draco succeeded, and he helped her up.

They were good friends, this much I could tell. And Skye was good for him, because in her presence, he smiled.

It was what Lily and I had had at a time in the forgotten past. She was one of the only persons that could get me to smile. She and Eileen.

Narcissa showed up later to take Draco home. Skye had seemed disappointed, but it was difficult to tell. She had such an odd shell where she allowed only few to enter. I've been in it a few times – I believe almost the most, but she kept that guard up.

123

A week before school was scheduled to start; Skye and I went to Hogwarts. She was excited to be back at school. She could gaze at the momentous mountains surrounding the school, or at the large trees… at night it was the thousands of stars in the Great Hall. At night I would find her missing in her bedroom, only to find her in a make-shift bed in the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, I went to see Dumbledore. He was surprised to hear of Lucius' turning traitor. He'd grinned non-stop before grabbing his hat and leaving to meet Lucius almost instantaneously.

Dumbledore opened him with wide arms into the Order of the Phoenix – the old coot had caught my friend a little off guard as he backed into a corner, a trapped animal. Dumbledore had burst onto good-natured laughter and instructed him to come out of his hiding place – hiding was no longer necessary. Draco would be protected, Albus promised, he would protect him with his own life, if needed.

123

**Skye's POV**

Sev said that Mr. Malfoy had turned traitor. I can't say I was not surprised, because I was entirely. It wasn't something I had expected. At all. Mr. Malfoy had caught me as a proud man, perhaps a tad narcissistic, but still fulfilled. Bombastic at times, but all in all he wasn't a bad person. But Sev seemed convinced, and if he was sure, so was I.

The first day of school came quicker than I would've liked for it to, but I waited at the Castle doors for Draco. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the first of my friends to see me. Hermione and Harry hugged me, Ron smirked at me again.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise were the next to see me. Draco hugged me tightly, his hands tangled in my hair and I could feel him breathe in my smell. I wondered vaguely what I smelled like. Everyone around us stopped in their tracks and stared.

"Staring is rude." Draco said in his cold voice as he let me go. Nervous laughter followed as the students started walking again.

Next Pansy hugged me, and Blaise took his chance too. He was openly staring at me… I wondered if there was something on my face. I whispered my question to Draco, but he just shook his head and bit back laughter.

I sat down with Draco and Blaise on my sides, Pansy was glaring at the two boys from her position across me. Dumbledore rose and spread his arms wide.

"Welcome, students…"

I wondered why he didn't leave the speech for after dinner. I mean, that's how it was always done. The answer was that we had guests. Hogwarts would be the host of the Tri-Wizard Tournament (now I know why I wasn't allowed to sit in on this year's Staff Meeting) and that the other schools were waiting outside. Filch had come running in after a while, but Dumbledore just waved him off.

Each school made their spectacular entrances… the Beauxbatons students dressed in neat light blue uniforms (a bit too frilly for my taste) came dancing in… Ballerinas – or that's what they reminded me of.

I saw Ron almost falling out of his seat to look at them. Hermione glared at him – _now _I was curious.

Behind the ballerinas walked a huge woman – someone Hagrid's size – that was introduced as Madame Maxine. She was actually rather good-looking, not my cup of tea, though.

Durmstrang entered, just as dramatically as Beauxbatons had. Stomping canes in perfect synchronization with their chants – I think it was their school war cry. They wore fur clothes, so I took it that their school was somewhere in the mountains. I was suddenly glad to be attending Hogwarts. My uniform was simple, a skirt and shirt under robes. Not a frilly blue dress or overzealous fur coats. I truly hoped the fur was fake, though.

That's when I saw him. He looked at me too. He was tall, with deep brown eyes and he had an aristocratic face, he was muscled (and I could see this through his fur jacket). He smiled shyly at me as he went to the front. Last the headmaster of Durmstrang walked in, with Victor Krum next to him. They were introduced to us, and then Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table. Krum was seated next to Draco, who was very happy with that. I'd rolled my eyes at him. The new boy was seated near me, and his eyes were constantly on me. I didn't know if I should be flattered or creeped out.

I have a weird feeling about the new DADA teacher. I heard that he was an incredible Auror and that he had put most of the Death Eaters in Azkaban, but something chilled about him me. It wasn't his wonky eye or his odd limping caused by a wooden leg… it was the way he handled himself. It was so obviously phony. He tried too hard – or was I just paranoid?

I couldn't help but smile at Draco as we sat across each other in the Common Room. He was still trying to teach me wizards' chess. It was kinda cute when he frowned as he tried to explain what every piece can do and what moves there are… I knew I would never get chess, but I'd let him teach it to me over and over again, just to see him frown and get excited when I finish his sentence (Mostly because he's said it so many times that I know it word by word – it's weird that I still don't get it).

123

We all gathered in the Great Hall to watch the participants throw their names into the Goblet. Fred and George thought they'd be funny and drank and aging potion – their beards were magnificent – as Dumbledore had so elegantly put it. Krum entered his name with a lingering look on Hermione, I smelled romance. And a bit of conflict on the way where Ron was concerned… Hermione coughed uncomfortably and drew the book close to her nose. She'd changed this year. Her hair was still the massive bush, but slightly more manageable, her teeth had shrunk too – though I suspected Madam Pomfrey for that. Hermione's teeth had been cursed to grow larger by one of the Slytherins at Potions one day – Sev had seen nothing, of course, but his reply to Hermione was cruel. Oh, I took it out on him later. Let's just say his Potions' lab was _slightly _messy.

It came as a shock to all of us that Harry got chosen to be a participant in the Tri-wizard Tournament. I would be supporting him fully, because if you'd seen his facial expression when his name was called, you could see he was not only stunned, but petrified too. He'd walked to the front of the hall in a daze, where Dumbledore roughly shoved the piece of charred paper into his hand.

Then and there I'd decided to stand by my friend.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not even seventeen yet!"

I shot a glare at the person that said it – a sixth year of my house. He visibly cowered – I jeered privately at this little fact. Draco wouldn't be supporting Harry; he'd probably support Krum (he was literally drooling over the guy). Now I'd disgusted myself with disturbing mental images. _Gee, thanks, mind._

123

It was early the morning, the sun shone through the window and onto my face. Instead of being annoyed by it, I welcomed the slight heat. I'd woken up with a smile on my face – memories of tons and tons of Popcorn Mountains and marshmallow cities came to me. I'd had another weird dream. At least it contained popcorn. I slowly got out of bed, not having the energy to move faster.

I left the Common Room as soon as I was ready.

"I like these badges you came up with, Draco." That was the unmistakable voice of one Pansy Parkinson. One very pleased and impressed Pansy Parkinson.

"I thought you would." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I rounded the corner and bumped into the two of them.

"Hi, Skye." Draco greeted me excitedly. I didn't greet him as the shining badge on his robe attracted my eyes. It changed from 'Cedric Rules' to 'Potter Stinks'.

"Oh, real mature.' I snapped at him and lifted my hand, now clenched into a fist. I punched him in the face, turned around and headed for breakfast, more like stomped, really.

Draco caught up with me.

"What was that for?" He spat out. His nose was bleeding. I stopped in the middle of the wall and took out my wand.

"Stand still." I ordered. I tapped the wand on his nose and said _'Episkey'_. I heard a loud crack as his nose fixed itself. I started to walk again.

"Take of that bloody badge, you big idiot." I snarled at him.

"Why? You know he sneaked his name in…"

"Draco, if you had eyes inside that thick skull of yours you would've seen that Harry was caught off guard."

"Why are you defending him?"

"He's my friend, Draco. It's time you dealt with it."

I stalked away from him, but soon turned around and waited for him.

"So, are we cool?" He asked me.

"As soon as you take off that bloody badge."

"All right, then." He took the badge off and put it in my hand. "Happy?"

"Yes." I stuck it in my robes' pocket as we sat down for breakfast.

"You're still weird." Draco said to me as I poured myself some Pumpkin Juice. I opened my mouth to retort with a 'thank you' before someone else spoke up.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

I looked around to the source. It was the tall Durmstrang. He offered me his hand.

"Lycan Malum." I took his hand.

"Skye Night."

Malum stretched his hand to shake Draco's hand too.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced himself.

"Malum… evil?" I said, not realizing that it would make any sense.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Never mind, I was just thinking aloud." I smiled.

"You should think louder, then." He said, making me laugh. I looked down at my watch.

"Ouch, Draco, we've got to go, or we'll be late for Potions!" I jumped up and started to run towards the dungeons, a bemused Draco on my heels.

"Yeah, and we'd HATE to be late for that." He sneered once he'd caught up to me.

"Oh, hush up." I realized that I'd forgotten my Potions handbook at the breakfast table. "You go on, I'll be right back."

I rushed to the table, where Malum was still sitting. He looked tickled as he handed me my book. As I headed back to class, he followed me.

We soon reached a deserted hallway.

I didn't know what happened, but the next thing I knew I was pushed against a wall.

"You are one clever girl." His voice was filled with something… dangerous… I pushed against him, he didn't budge.

"Please, let me go."

"No, you figured out what my surname meant instantly…"

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked.

"You were the first Hogwarts student that I saw… and you were the first to guess my surname… now I'll show you how evil I can be…"

He walked back from the wall and looked at me with a grin. I didn't dare move…

"_Crucio!"_

I screamed. Pain… unbearable… thousands of pins being pushed into my body… fire spreading through my whole body… I don't know how long it lasted… but I felt like the life was draining from me as every second passed… I couldn't see anything… all I could hear was my own screams of pain…

"What do you think you're doing?"

The pain stopped.

"I will alert Professor Dumbledore of this. Go to your Headmaster, Mr. Malum."

It was Sev's voice. Then I felt a sturdy hand pull me up. I collapsed at once, my legs were shaking unstoppably.

"Da…dad?" My voice was hoarse from my screams.

I felt two arms lift me up from the floor.

"I'm here." His voice was soft in my ear. "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing."

"Dra…"

"I'll tell him to come visit you."

I snuggled up to Sev… dad.

"Will…" I swallowed. "Will he come back?"

"If he hurts you again, I'll curse his ears off. Do you know what incantation he spoke?"

"Cru… Crucio."

"What?"

I was then laid on a soft bed. I heard Sev… dad… talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll see to it he's either suspended or expelled." He said. I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I felt him press his mouth to my forehead slightly.

123

**Sev's POV**

I walked back to my classroom the way I had come. I found the Malum boy still there. He jumped as I rounded the corner.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked in my iciest tone.

"I… I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" I demanded.

"I remember walking with that girl… and then it was just… blank…"

I put my hand at the nape of his neck and dragged him with me to my classroom.

"Class dismissed." I snapped at the Fourth years. Everyone hurried out, just overjoyed to have missed a Potions lesson. Draco, however, remained behind.

"What happened?" He asked me. I threw the Durmstrang boy into a chair. He looked absolutely terrified.

"This young man here has cruciated our beloved Miss Night."

It happened before I could stop it. Draco lifted his fist and slammed it into the older boy's nose.

"Draco!"

"Sorry, sir. Reflex." He tried shrugging it off, but he was clearly exceedingly angry.

"Be that as it may, I should deduct points." I decided against this particular action and rounded on the sixteen-year old.

"Do you know what Legilemcy is?"

"Yes, sir." His voice was shaking. "We studied it last year."

_Typical._

"Would you allow me admittance to your mind?"

"Yes, sir."

I estimated he was too afraid to say otherwise.

I pointed my wand at him, whispered the incantation.

I was drowning in his eyes.

Then I looked at the memory of earlier.

_He was walking with Skye._

_Then he got the feeling of numb happiness._

_I saw how he pressed Skye against the wall… whispering things to her… her asking to be let go… he not moving… she looking scared… him walking back… raising the wand… her screams… remembering how much he hated what he was doing… me coming around the corner… the numb happiness disappearing…_

I pulled myself out of his mind.

"You were Imperiursed."

"He was WHAT?" The new term was strange to Draco, it seemed.

"Imperiursed. You will learn about it in Defense Against the Dark Arts later today."

"Sir?"

"Malum?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I… I… didn't know what came over me… I didn't know I even knew that word… what word was it? It doesn't matter… she was screaming so loud…"

"You almost robbed her of her sanity."

Malum looked awestruck at me. He seemed to be on the verge of tears, but he swallowed them, too proud to cry.

"Can… can I go see her?" It was Draco.

"Yes, she asked for you."

Draco left the classroom hastily.

"I shall inform professor Dumbledore of this, but, rest assured, you will not be in any trouble. I will ask one of the Hogwarts Seventh Years to teach you how to throw of the Imperious Curse. Also, you will go apologize to Miss Night in the Hospital wing – at a safe distance – I don't think you should get on Madam Pomfrey's wrong side. Furthermore, you are to tell no one what happened, least of all your headmaster. Is that clear?"

"Yes…" He cleared his throat. "Yes, sir."

We stared at each other. It was more like me glaring and him cringing – I was happy with this particular arrangement.

"Well? Are you waiting for an invitation?" I barked at him.

"Sorry, sir, no, sir."

123

**Skye's POV**

I was in the Hospital Wing.

I had been hit with a crucio.

Not that I knew what that was, just that Sev… dad… was upset by it.

Something weird was happening.

I couldn't open my eyes. If I did the faintest ray of light hurt them.

I tried to sleep once more.

I had been doing so since I was put on this bed. But every time I thought I was just drifting off to sleep, I heard a noise and my eyes flew open, only to be shut instantly – for the light. Each and every time Madam Pomfrey would come rushing to my side. I would pretend I was fast asleep, not wishing to alarn her.

The heavy Hospital Wing door opened.

"Skye?" That was Draco's voice. I turned my head to the sound of his voice, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he shook me slightly.

"Skye?"

"I'm awake." My voice was still hoarse.

"Why don't you open your eyes?"

"It hurts."

"Look at me." His voice was soft. I slowly opened my eyes. It was darker and my eyes didn't hurt as much. Our eyes met… his was full of worry.

"I closed the curtains." He explained, his arm in the air motioning to the curtains.

"Thanks." I said thankfully.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Shaken , though."

"Malum had been Imperiursed."

"What?" It was more out of confusion than anything else that I said it.

"Sev found out."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. But I think Sev's gonna tell Dumbledore."

"Good idea." I mused. The curtains opened – I snapped my eyes shut.

"Why are these curtains closed?"

"My eyes hurt in light, ma'am." I answered the medi-witch. I heard the curtains being closed.

"Open your eyes for me, Skye, dear."

I did as she told me.

"Hmm… I'll be right back."

She brought me a Potion. It tasted awful, and I still don't know what it was.

A while later the curtains could be opened and I could see perfectly again. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me go for the rest of the day, and Draco didn't leave my side. Now he and I were sitting on the bed, playing chess. He was winning, yet again, and I enjoyed letting him win. He got so excited every time that I didn't have the heart to even try.

Later dad and Malum joined us in the Hospital Wing.

"Listen, Night – I'm so, so sorry…"

"It's fine; it's not your fault."

"I didn't even know I knew that curse…"

"It's fine."

"I'm so sorry for almost causing you your sanity…"

"But…"

"And I'm sorry for what I said, it wasn't me, I swear, I hate my surname…"

"_Silencio!_" I cried at him hoarsely. Draco burst out in laughter, and dad tried hard to stifle his laugh, though he didn't succeed.

"Listen, Malum, it's not your fault, now is it? And as for my sanity… I never had much of that anyways."

A confused expression, then a grin.

Dad and Malum left. Dad had classes to teach and Malum had classes to attend. Draco had special permission to stay with me from dad – that was the first time I was very happy with being the daughter of a teacher.

Later that evening Hermione showed up, her arms overflowing with books.

"Hi, Skye." I hated that type of greeting. My name rhymed with everything. Maybe I should rename myself Shoelace and see how people react to it.

"Hey, Hermione." I grinned at her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I brought you your homework…" She glanced nervously at Draco – he'd stayed with me the whole day. A perk of being a professor's daughter. We'd played chess until I got bored and Exploding Snap cards showed up. I won the majority of the time – though I suspect Draco had let me win. Unnecessary, but still sweet. He wasn't that much of a jerk when the other Slytherins weren't there.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you, Granger." Draco said politely. Dumbstruck, I was.

"You're welcome." Hermione said nervously, apparently just as puzzled as I was.

123

It was fifteen minutes to eight. Draco would have to leave soon, and I dreaded him leaving. When the time came I walked him to the door. He hugged me tightly. And what happened next I would remember forever.

As he let me go he kissed me on the cheek.

He left in a rush… I touched my cheek where his lips had touched my cheek…

Wasn't Draco the sweetest?

Dad came to visit me after curfew. He told me all about Malum. It was bad. He had to explain to me what Crucio, Imperio and Avada Kedavra was before I understood anything. Dad said that he'd told Dumbledore, and that the Headmaster was still questioning the boy. Dad held my hand. He was obviously worried. When he left I kissed him on the forehead. He laughed at this as he hugged me.

"Thanks for calling me 'dad', sweetheart."

"Thanks for calling me 'sweetheart', dad." I countered, a naughty smile around my lips.

123

**A/N: just a note on the side, Lycan is pronounced 'Ly-san'. Feel the family love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A mystery POV is added. You'll find out who it is eventually, I just enjoy keeping what little secrets I have.**

**For my very own Lycan.**

**Chapter 18: The first task.**

**Mystery POV**

Malum had failed. I don't know what I had expected, honestly. At Durmstrang they were taught how to throw the Imperious Curse off. I had had to lift the curse when Snape came around the corner. And, of course, I fled. I had the worlds respect for Snape… though it might be fear, not respect. I've seen him done things that would frighten someone with no soul. He knows curses and hexes that normal wizards, or even dark wizards, didn't know of. It frightened me. It scared me beyond all reason.

I'd seen Malum walking out of the Great Hall with that girl. She was a Slytherin… perfect… I wanted to get Snape back for escaping from Azkaban all those years ago. Why did I have to suffer the dementors, while he was very comfortable in an office at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's wing, playing pet! I hated Snape as much as I feared him. He was a dark man. One that could show no emotions. Not happiness, joy, love, anger or jealousy. I'd wanted a student of his house to see if he cares, but he just chewed out Malum and spat him out. I'd try again. Not just to get revenge, but for pleasure. I miss the days of the Dark Lord. Where we could torture as we pleased, hidden under our masks, the Dark Lord's protection over us…

Even if I had never been part of it, truly. I'd watched from the sidelines. Oh, of course I tortured – why wouldn't I? I detested muggles! Ignorant fools, the lot of them. I was caught – but even sooner I'd escaped. Suffering the dementors' murkiness wasn't something I enjoyed at all. I escaped years before Black could, but I was not important enough to even be noticed. Still there in my little cell, lay an innocent I'd tricked. I'd stolen back my wand and was on course. On course to my former home.

It was perhaps a month after my capture that I escaped – and I saw her. The beautiful woman… she'd been in the Dark Lord's breeding program. She was a veela. And she was heavily pregnant. I'd never been part of the program, or the extra activities. I was a guard, a mute guard to those he'd imprisoned. I needed to keep an eye on him. He was a pawn in my own plan – a masterful plan, even if I must pat myself on the back.

Malum was another pawn. I tailed the beautiful woman – but somehow she shook me off. A few days later I found her again. Her stomach considerably smaller… the child had been born.

Now I was searching for that child.

123

**Skye's POV**

I don't know what had woken me up. But it was early. This much I could see, as the curtains were still closed. I could see red and golden sunrays enter the Hospital Wing through an uncovered patch of a window. The Hospital Wing's door creaked open. I looked around. It was Malum. He crept to my bed.

"Morning, Night." He said softly.

"Hi." I greeted, too tired to find the greeting ironic.

"Listen, I'm really, really sorry…"

"If you apologize one more time I'll hex your… important bits off!" My voice was still hoarse.

"Okay, you win." He put his hands up in surrender.

I simply smiled. He returned it.

"Are you all right, though?"

"I'll be fine, Malum. I've lost a bit of my sanity, but that's quite all right."

"You're very odd."

"Thank you."

He stared at me.

"Really." He said; disturbed.

"Thank you." I repeated, frowning.

"When are you getting out of this joint?" He decided to change the subject.

"When Madam Pomfrey decides that I'm completely sane and fit for school."

"Can I see you once you get out?"

This question caught me off guard. I hesitated before nodding.

"Sure."

He broke into an enormous smile.

"Thanks, Night."

"It's Skye." I auto-corrected.

"Then I'm Lycan."

He went back to the ship after that, he was afraid to be caught out of bed. As soon as he left, Dumbledore came in. He smiled at me as if he knew a secret.

"Good morning, dear girl." He said calmly.

"Morning, sir."

"I believe you have something to tell me."

I smiled at this.

"I believe so too, sir."

"Yes?"

"I don't need to say it, sir, you already know."

"Yes, you are right. You are the Empress of the Shape-Shifters." And not just a normal little shape-shifter.

"How did you find out, sir?"

"Fawkes told me that you have arrived."

"Did you know it was me instantly?"

"No, I did not. Fawkes pointed you out to me."

"Who is Fawkes, sir?"

"My phoenix." He said proudly.

"That is just incredible." I smiled at Dumbledore.

"It is, indeed, Skye."

"I believe there is something you wish to ask me, sir?"

"You are observant, dear girl. You are quite right, of course."

"Yes, sir?"

I sat upright. He walked to the bed next to mine and perched himself on top of it.

"I believe your father has told you of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, sir."

"I believe that you could be a valuable ally."

"And you want me to join?"

"Yes."

"Sir, if I am going to partake in the second war," I said, Dumbledore looked slightly stoked, "I know that Voldemort will return, sir, and there will be a war. But if I have a part in this war, I will do the same work as Severus."

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised. He nodded. His beard twitched into a smile.

"We have reached an understanding, then."

I smiled at him. Any outside student would think I would want to be teacher, to an insider of the Order it would sound like I wanted to become a git, a Death Eater would think I would want to become one too… but Dumbledore knew what I meant.

123

Madam Pomfrey let me go at lunchtime.

Of course Draco came to get me. He walked with me to the Great Hall, after which I'd follow my normal classes.

"You're sane, then?" Draco teased me.

"No, I'm an axe-murderer, planning on chopping of your head with a quill the first chance I get."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, Pansy said that she'll bring your bag down."

"Remember me to thank her."

"Of course I won't."

"Stop being such a prat, Draco." I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Out of the hospital, I see." Lycan had caught up to us.

"Yes, I am now considered sane."

"That's a relief."

We sat down at the Slytherin table, I was squeezed between them. Pansy and Blaise chose that moment to enter the Great Hall. Every single fourth-year looked at them. They walked hand-in-hand. Aw, that was nice. And so incredibly sweet!

Pansy smiled broadly as they reached us. She handed me my bag before sitting down opposite me, Blaise next to her.

"I'm not even going to ask." I smiled at Pansy, who lowered her eyes shyly.

"Thank you for not staring, Skye." Blaise said in a bored tone.

"Why on earth would I stare at you, my darling Blaise?"

"He's my darling, Skye!" Pansy snapped at me.

"Oh…" I widened my eyes to show mock shock. "Pansy's got a twiggle!"

She glared at me; I shrugged it off and leaned in to get some toast before I was forced to eat bacon.

123

We had missed the lesson on Unforgivable curses, but dad had told me about them the night that I'd been cursed, so I didn't need to take an extra class. Something I was privately thankful for – since I thought Moody was still wonkier than his eye. He kept drinking from a flask, at least once every hour. My curiosity told me to check it out, but my sane (mental, actually) mind told me to stay away.

The next day would be the day of the first task. Draco had tried to get past me with that stupid badge, but I'd broken his nose (yet again) in front of a very stressful-looking Harry, whom had looked relieved at my actions. I'd fixed Draco's nose and apologized, but he had shrugged it off, saying that he was used to it by now. There wouldn't be classes today, because of the first task.

Draco, Lycan and I walked behind Harry and Hermione as they went down to the stadium. They seemed to be arguing, but at further investigation I realized that Hermione was frantically trying to talk some courage into him.

Before Harry went into the Champions' tent, I hugged him tightly and assured him he would do well.

"Good luck, Harry." Goodness knew he'd need it.

We'd nearly reached the stadium when I heard it.

"The Empress! The Empress has come!"

"Where? I don't see her!"

"I can feel her!"

"Me too! Empress! Empress!"

Four very different voices were yelling.

"Stay here." I whispered to Draco and Lycan as I set off to find the source of the voices.

I found them behind the stadium. Four, very frightening (and very real), dragons were gusting flames at their tamers.

"What are you doing here?" One of the tamers yelled at me. I ignored him and spoke directly to the dragons.

"Quite down, girls!"

All of them, dragons and their tamers; looked at me. The dragons stopped billowing flames at their tamers and each one bowed their heads down. The tamers looked from me to the dragons and back.

"The Empress has arrived." The one dragon breathed.

"Yes, I have. What is the meaning of this?"

"They have stolen our eggs, empress. They've burned us with swords and they use their wands on us."

"This is wrong!" I now looked directly at the one red-headed tamer. "You are hurting these poor animals!"

"Perhaps we wouldn't need to do so if they weren't so vicious." The redhead answered me.

"We are vicious because we are trapped, Empress. If we could be free, we would always return, humans do not understand this." The one dragon lifted her great head. She was beautiful. Her eyes were dark yellow and they were slits. She smiled a toothy smile at me, but the tamers mistook it as a growl. I walked to the yellow-eyed dragon and touched her head.

"You are beautiful." I said. She lowered her head, almost inviting me to climb on it. I laughed.

"Empress has not changed, yet. How old are you?" She asked me.

"I am fourteen."

"You will change again. You will become a full Empress. Will you help us, then?"

I stroked her scales.

"My dear dragon, I shall always try to protect you from harm if I become Empress." I put my head on hers. She was surprisingly warm for a cold-blooded creature.

"Empress is kind."

"Thank you."

"We shall stay alive for the day our Empress comes to save us." She threw her great head in the air and breathed flames from it. This action was soon copied by the others.

The tamers looked at me in surprise. The dragons had not tried to hurt me, and I'd actually cuddled with one! How was that possible?

"My dears; please be careful today." I warned the four of them.

"Of course, Empress." They bowed their heads again.

"Skye!" It was Dumbledore. He hurried to my side and held up his wand.

"Sir! They're not trying to hurt me!"

He lowered his wand.

"Do you understand them?" He whispered to me.

"Yes, sir."

"Ask the Hungarian Horntail to be gentle to the one that's going to try and steal her eggs."

I looked questioningly at him, but he just winked at me. I went to the dragon with the dark-yellow eyes.

"May I ask a favor of you?" I asked her.

"Of course, Empress."

"Be gentle to the one that will be trying to steal your eggs."

"Yes, Empress. I shall do as you wish."

"And I'm sorry if your eggs get crushed."

She looked sad.

"It is not the Empress' fault. It is the wizards who brought us here's fault."

I slid my hand over her scales once more before leaving quietly. I heard Dumbledore wipe the tamers' minds.

That was a good idea.

123

The dragon had been gentle, as I'd asked her, but she hadn't made it obvious. She saw me once and grinned at me, but to the crowd it looked like a growl directed at Harry. Now I knew why Dumbledore had wanted me to ask her to be gentle. She made as if to attack Harry many times, but she deliberately missed.

I smiled at the thought.

If I was to be the Empress of shape-shifters and animals, I was going to like it.

123

After the task I went to Champions' tent.

"Hiya, Harry."

His head snapped up. "Oh, hey, Skye."

"That was a good show today." I said airily.

"Thanks. I didn't come out completely unscathed, though." He lifted a bandaged arm to show me what he meant. His arm had been hurt.

"You should be proud of yourself: you sure beat the older kids."

"And to think I'm merely fourteen."

I cackled. "It just makes it sad."

He wasn't staring at me anymore. I guess that Chang girl had caught his attention.

123

Lycan and I went down to the Black Lake later that day. Draco was catching up on some homework. It was odd, I'd been the one away, but he was behind on homework.

We walked beside the lake for the majority of the time.

"You've got a weird eye color." He said. I tried not to point out the obvious.

"I know. It comes from my mum, I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know what she looks like, and I definitely don't have dad's eyes."

"You live with your father, then?"

"You have the knack to ask questions with obvious answers."

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"You know, you're really weird."

"Thank you." He said with a smile. "The biggest insult anyone can ever give me is to tell me I'm normal."

"Normality is overrated." I said, "I've learned to trust nothing that seems 'normal', because there is plainly just no such thing. Odd has become normal to me, and normal has become odd to me."

"You seem older than fourteen…"

"That would be because I am female."

He hooted at my attempt at a joke.

"I prefer to spend time with the female species, as boys my age tend to be… silly…"

"Silly is too light a word."

"You have the same speech patterns as Professor Snape, did you realize that?"

No, I hadn't, but I wasn't going to admit that out loud. I guess Dad's had a bigger influence on me than I thought. Instead of answering I remained silent.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" He commented.

I looked around. It _was_ beautiful. The lake was reflecting the setting sun's rays in the transparent water… the green of the grass blended nicely into the scene. The Giant Squid's tentacles came to the edge of the lake. Lycan leaned in and tickled them.

"Come on, Skye, feel them!"

"No, thank you." I was disgusted at the thought.

"Come on!" He grabbed my arm and pushed it towards the Giant Squid's tentacles.

"No!" I tried to pull away, but to no avail.

It felt squishy and I squirmed at their coldness.

"Ew!"

Lycan laughed as he allowed my arm freedom.

I punched him playfully. He clutched his arm and pretended that I'd broken it.

"Ow!" His voice echoed around us.

It was my turn to laugh.

"Hey, do you know what my name means?"

"No, tell me." I sat down next to the lake and cautiously let my hand run down the Giant Squids' tentacles. He made himself comfortable next to me.

"It's originally 'Lycaon', I'm named after a Greek king that tested Zeus a number of times. The first time he did it he served Zeus a dish of slaughtered and dismembered child – to see if Zeus was really all-seeing. He also tried to test Zeus' immortality, by trying to kill him in his sleep. Well, Zeus knew, of course, and he repaid Lycaon by turning him into a wolf, and killing his fifty sons."

"Fifty? Boy, he was busy."

He laughed nervously.

"Well, not all fifty. The kid he'd dished up; was one of Lycaon's sons, and Zeus gave him his life back."

"Cool. Wait… is that where the term Lycanthropy comes from?"

"I think so. 'Lykos' in Latin means…"

"Wolf." I said before he could.

"You're right! And 'anthropos' means…"

"Human." I interjected again.

"Clever girl."

"So, you're named after a killing king? A foolish one at that?"

"Yes, I don't get it, either. But it's still a cool name."

"It is." I agreed.

"Do you know what your name means?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"Well, my given name, Skyler, is Scandinavian, and it means 'learned one'. Skye, however, is American, and it means, well, 'sky'. I don't think there's a back story to it."

"That's still cool."

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Are you a Quidditch player?"

"No, that's Draco's job."

"Really? He's a Quidditch player? What position?"

"Seeker."

"Cool. I thought you'd belong in the sky, as that is the meaning of your name."

I shrugged again.

"Maybe next year I'll try out." I promised. "Maybe." That was a promise I knew that was instantly broken.

I took in my surroundings. It was really getting dark now. Lycan got up and held his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up. He walked me back to the Great Hall, before hastily walking off to the boat. I headed for dad's quarters first. Why, though, I didn't know.

I knocked on the door. In a few moments it opened. He looked taken aback to see me.

"Hi." I said happily and went in.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can't I just come and say hi?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. I'm just surprised."

I hugged him tightly.

"I talked to a dragon today."

"Albus told me." He let me go and crouched down in front of me. "What was it like?"

"Peculiar. The Hungarian Horntail is beautiful. She's really smart. They called to me and asked me to help them. The tamers aren't very nice to them."

"Well, considering there hasn't been anyone around who actually understood them, it's not surprising."

"Dad, can I take some muggle-subjects? I could study it part-time." What on earth had driven me to ask that question?

"Why do you want to study it?" He was asking himself the same question I'd asked myself mere seconds ago.

"Just to broaden my intelligence." Who would've guessed?

"Of course you may, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next year. Right now you have to worry about being Empress, all right?"

"Yes, dad." I smiled. He straightened up.

"You should return to the Slytherin Common room. You don't want to be caught out of bed after curfew."

"All right. Night, dad!"

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I hugged him again before speeding off to the Common room.

123

"Skye!" My name was yelled by several people when I entered the Common room.

"Um… hi?" I replied to the mass uncertainly.

"Go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"No! Go with me!"

"No, no! Me!"

I blinked stupidly at the group of boys in front of me.

"Now, now, boys, give the girl some space." Pansy pushed through the crowd. "She'll choose someone when she's ready. Remember, we're not supposed to know about it, yet."

She pulled me determinedly through the crowd, to the Girls' dormitory.

"Who do you want to go with?" She asked.

"Pansy, given that I have no idea what the Yule Ball is, I'm not to judge as of yet."

She seemed to feel that I wasn't in a mood to talk, because she left me alone and went back downstairs.

Odd conversations from the boys drifted up to me.

"Odd… I would've thought she'd be happy that anyone asked her at all?"

"Oh, hush up – she's going with Malfoy – what do I bet you?"

"I do not take bets, but really… where did that come from? Last year she was plain, but now…"

"It's because she's grown up. Surely I can't be the only one that noticed?"

"But grow up _that _much?"

"Look at us, mate."

Silence.

"Point taken."

So… yeah. If they really knew me, they'd run for the hills, and perhaps even past it.

123

It quieted down after two hours, which was when I went downstairs. Only Pansy, Blaise and Draco were left. Pansy and Blaise were squished into the same armchair doing something I really didn't want to play witness to. I fell into the seat next to Draco, who was just staring into the fire.

"Draco?"

He put his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sooo tired." He moaned.

"Then go to bed, silly."

"Nooo… I want to stay with you…"

"We can spend the whole of tomorrow together. It's Saturday."

"Okay. Promise?"

"Yep. I promise."

He stood up and pulled me up with him. He hugged me before running of to his dorm room. I returned to my own dormitory. Now that I'd spoken to Draco, I could sleep.

123

"Skye! Skye, wake up!"

I sat up. Pansy was literally bouncing on my bed.

"Good, you're awake." She pulled me out of my bed.

"Come ON, Skye!"

"Pansy! I'm tired! Just let me go back to sleep!"

"No! Draco is waiting for you!"

I looked at my watch.

"Pansy, it's four o' clock in the morning!"

"I don't care! Just… just get dressed and… and go downstairs!"

"Fine!" I huffed at her.

I got dressed and combed my hair through before going downstairs tiredly. Draco smiled broadly when he saw me.

"You're a git for making me getting up this early."

"Oh, hush up." He pulled me into a hug – one I grudgingly returned.

"Why so early, Draco?"

"I wanted to show you the sunrise." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the portrait hole. He led me up to the Astronomy Tower. There we waited for the sun to rise.

The sun greeted us with its golden rays and the multi-colored clouds around it. It seemed to wink at us. I felt Draco look at me, but I didn't look at him. I don't know what he was playing at – but I tried to avoid it as much as I possibly could.

Once the sun was high in the sky and the clouds had returned to their normal color, he pulled me down to the lake. It was starting to freeze over. Winter had arrived. Draco and I sat beneath a tree. I let my back rest against the tree bark and closed my eyes. I felt Draco repeat my actions. He pulled my head onto his lap and he started to play with my hair.

"You can go to sleep now, Skye. I'll wake you up later."

I didn't question his intentions, I was tired – and not simply lightly so. I enjoyed his fingers in my hair… it was a nice sensation, and it finally caused me to fall asleep.

I woke up to a sleeping Draco. He had entwined my hand with his… it was… nice… I sat up, grasping. I woke Draco up.

"Hi." I said sleepily. He smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Sleep well?"

"Very. You?"

"I'm fine."

"What's the time?"

"It's eight."

"It's still early." Draco said. "Hmm… I wonder what we can do in a magical school, such as Hogwarts, to keep us entertained."

I flew up. Draco wasn't ready for that.

"Let's go into the forest." I said excitedly.

"That's not very safe…"

"Come on! The animals listen to me!"

"Skye, really, I don't think so…"

"Fine. Let's go exploring, then."

"Huh?"

I started to run towards Hogwarts.

"Let's go explore Hogwarts Castle!"

He ran to keep up with me.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's start at the top." We ran to the Astronomy Tower.

We opened every door as we came down from the Astronomy Tower. We found a lot of interesting places… like a hidden passageway behind a statue of Tooke the Terrible (A goblin in a tutu) that led to the dungeons. I made a mental note of this. We found a room full of oddly shaped mirrors… I mentioned to Draco that it looked like a hall of mirrors at a carnival… and then I had to explain to him what a carnival was… we also found a room full of naked portraits… we'd closed the door before we'd even opened it properly. Draco and I had looked at each other, horrified.

"We agree to never speak of this again." I said quickly.

"Agreed." We shook hands and walked into opposite directions, before laughing, turning around and heading for the nearest hallway. As we walked from room to room we talked about random things.

"Have you noticed how it seems that Dumbledore looking right through you into your soul when he looks at you?" Draco asked aimlessly.

"Yeah, it's like he's x-raying you."

"X-raying?"

Then I launched into an explanation of what x-rays were. It surprised me that Draco was so ignorant of the muggle world.

"Oh, muggles don't have magic, so they us… telochnify?"

"Technology."

"Wow."

"Have you ever wondered why the third floor was off limits in first year?" Draco probed.

"That was because of Cerberus."

"I'm sorry?"

"There was a three-headed dog there."

"And you called him… what?"

"Cerberus. In Greek Mythology he's the dog that guards the gates of hell."

"I don't know anything about Greek Mythology, Skye."

"Well, you do now. You know what Cerberus was."

"Wait, wait, I do know something about it! I know who Venus is!" He said excitedly.

"Actually, she's called Aphrodite. Venus is her name in the Roman version."

"Oh. Cool!"

"Yeah. Did you know that most of the planets were named after Greek and Roman gods? Except for Earth."

"Really? Who's Mars?"

"Ares, the god of war."

"And Jupiter?"

"Zeus, god of the sky and king of gods."

"Neptune?"

"Poseidon, god of water and earthquakes."

"Pluto?"

"Hades, god of the underworld."

"How do you know all this?"

"It was part of some Astronomy extra credit project."

"It's still unbelievable."

I looked at him from the sideways. He looked extremely excited to be learning about this.

"Uranus is named after the father of the Titans." I went on. "Cronus was his son, the king of Titans. Also known as Mercury."

"You know, Pluto can't actually be defined as a planet anymore." Draco said, obviously wanting to upstage me.

"I think it will one day be classified as a dwarf planet."

"I think you're right."

''Did you know that 'Dumbledore' in old English means 'bumbling bee'?" I threw out an incredibly random fact.

"What?" Draco laughed.

"It's funny, isn't it? Our headmaster, a bee."

"I can just imagine Dumbledore as a bee with a big, white beard and glasses!"

"We should draw a picture, actually." I said as we entered the Great Hall.

"You can, because I can't draw to save my life!"

"Me neither! But we could ask Dean Thomas!"

"That Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, he's really nice."

"You don't believe in the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"You are one brave Slytherin to be friends with the Gryffindors."

"Perhaps I was sorted into the wrong house." I said with a shrug.

"Nah, that hat never makes a mistake."

"Thanks, Draco." I took what he said as a compliment.

We sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Actually, it had wanted to put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but I was impatient with it… so it put me in Slytherin."

"I'm quite happy with that hat, then. Must've seen your cunning side."

"Oh, hush up."

I started to load my plate with food. I had missed breakfast. I shot a glare at Draco, who was at that moment taking a sip of Pumpkin juice. He snorted and breathed half of the juice up his nose. I patted him on the back as he coughed.

"What was that for?"

"You made me miss breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, Skye. I hadn't realized…"

"That's okay." I cut across him.

Lycan sat down on my other side.

"Hi." He greeted us.

Draco and I looked around at him.

"Hey." We said at the same time.

"You owe me, Draco!" I said, mockingly angry.

"Please forgive me, Skye." He said whilst putting his one hand on his heart and with the other pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Hey, do you wanna play Twister later?" I asked him.

"That muggle game with the matt that's got colored dots?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring it with you?"

I lowered my voice.

"It's in dad's quarters."

"I'll go pay him a visit later on." Draco said louder.

Lycan looked questioningly at us.

"Games." I said as I took a bite of my pie.

"Oh." Lycan went back to eating.

"Dray, where are we gonna play?"

"Dray?" He questioned me.

"It's shorter than Draco." I shrugged.

"Thanks for giving me a nickname."

"Thanks for not chewing me out over it."

"Okay, I think we'll play Twister at its current location?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we can do that silent thing that the man taught you and you taught me."

"I forgot about that… that would be great… but let's go to the Library first."

"Why?"

"I'm looking for a book."

"Which one?"

"Something about veela."

"Oh." Draco nodded. He knew that my mother was a veela.

The day passed quickly. Well, faster than I had wanted it to. But it was fun. Dad had been pleasantly surprised at me and Draco showing up, and he had laughed at us as we fell down at least four times in our game. I had found the book I had wanted. But it didn't say anything about what happened when veela mated with wizards…

Dad had taken a picture of me and Draco where we had fallen on top of one another. That photo was a keeper.

After that Draco and I had sat on either of Dad's sides, I got him to laugh – and I had caught it on photo. This led to another weird game of tag, where Draco and I passed the photo to the other each time dad gained on the other.

In the end he gave up, shook his robe and snarled at us. I grinned at Draco.

"See, I told you – snarly!"

Today was perfect, I thought later as I lied in my bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Veela-tribe.**

**Skye's POV**

The next morning Pansy woke me up again. This time I pointed my wand at her and whispered _'Densuago'._ Her teeth began to grow at an alarming rate. I put my wand under my pillow and smiled.

Peaceful sleep.

"Night, wake up!" Really? That was _so _contrasting!

"Bulstrode, I swear if you touch me again I'll send you where Pansy's run to."

"But Draco's waiting for you…"

"I honestly don't care."

"Night…"

"_Langlock."_ I pointed my wand at her. A blue light shot from my wand and into her mouth. She started hyperventilating as her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She shot me a dirty look before heading down the stairs after Pansy, to the Hospital Wing, I suspect.

"All right, Skye, I'm coming up!"

I giggled. Draco would land flat on his bum. Soon enough I heard the steps flatten into a slide. With a sigh I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and an overlarge long sleeved T-shirt. I put my black jacket on before hunting for my socks and sneakers. After that I put my fingerless gloves on and went to the Common Room, sliding down neatly.

"Finally!"

"I'm going down for breakfast." I said angrily. Draco tried to keep up with me, but I was too angry at him to stop and wait.

I sat down for breakfast next to a very angry Blaise. He must've heard what I'd done to Pansy. Well, I didn't like being woke up by someone jumping up and down furiously on my bed or by being bullied. Draco sat on my other side. I looked at the table in front of me. Eggs, bacon, toast… not something I'm in the mood for today. Porridge… no, not today. I jumped up and ran to the dungeons again(leaving a very confused Draco behind), but instead of going to the Common Room I entered Dad's quarters. He was still at breakfast, but he wouldn't mind me being here. I went to his private kitchen and rummaged in the cupboards until I found it. Rice Crispies. Dad had bought them for me in the summer. Wait, there wasn't milk here!

"Dobby!"

A loud _'pop'_ echoed through the room.

"Miss Skye?"

"Morning, Dobby."

"Morning, Miss Skye. Can Dobby assist Miss Skye?"  
"Um… can I have some milk, please?"

He smiled at my civility.

"Of course, miss."

He was gone and back within the minute.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Miss Skye is very welcome."

With that he disappeared again.

I sat down and poured some of the Rice Crispies into a bowl, then I poured the milk in and I started to eat.

_Much better than eggs._

I washed the dishes and exited dad's quarters.

"Skye? What were you doing in Professor Snape's quarters?" I froze. It was Lycan. I continued exiting dad's quarters.

"Morning to you too, Lycan."

"Sorry, hi. What were you doing in there?"

"He sent me to do something."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I started to walk to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Where are you going?"

"Common Room."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, do you think any of the champions have figured the second task out yet?"

"I honestly wouldn't know."

"Oh… where's Draco?"

"Probably still in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, you kinda just jumped and ran."

"That's me. A storm at most times."

Storm? What was that about? Storm! My mother! I started running again. This time to Hagrid's hut – Lycan following. I didn't know why I chose Hagrid's hut to go to, but it felt right and I went with my gut.

"Hagrid, open up!" I pounded on the door.

Hagrid opened the door.

"Wha'? Wha's wrong?" Then he saw me and blinked. "Skye? What're yeh doin' he'e?"

"Um.. I need to talk to you. Oh, and this is Lycan Malum. Lycan, Hagrid. The Hogwarts Gamekeeper."

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Yeh too." Hagrid waved his large hand at him.

"Lycan, would you mind waiting outside for a bit? Or going up to the castle? I need to talk to Hagrid alone." I asked him. Lycan nodded, and I went in. Hagrid closed the door behind us.

"Now. How can I help yer?"

"First of all,_ Mufflatio_." I pointed my wand at his door. "Hagrid," I turned to face him. "You're the only person I know that has knowledge magical creatures."

"Yeh wanna ask me about magical creatures?" He asked as we sat down at opposite ends of his table.

"Yeah, but I guess I have to start at the beginning."

"That would be much appreciated."

"Okay, first of all, I grew up an Orphanage, but you know that. At the beginning of my second year my father found me and adopted me."

"Really?"

"And I found out that my mother was a veela."

"A veela?"

"Yeah, and because of that I've changed,"

"Wha' do yeh mean?"

I ignored his question.

"Hagrid, have you ever heard of the Empress of Shape-shifters?"

"I have, yeah, the centaurs can't keep talkin' 'bout how she's gonna save 'em all from wizard oppression and wha' not. Why?"

"I'm the Empress."

"Wha'?"

"My mother was a veela, and dad's family had gotten a gift from Merlin, but no one had known what it was…"

"It was the power of shape-shifting, wasn't it?"

"How…?"

"Skye, I'm not a buffoon. I know about the Empress, the veela told me that one day she'd arrive. Her mother would be a veela, and her daddy be a wizard… from a family that has a gift of Merlin…"

"Wait… what? The veela told you?"

"Yeah," Hagrid smiled at me, "We got our own tribe of 'em in the forest!"

"Would you… would you take me to meet them?"

"I have to now, don't I?"

"Do you really believe me?"

"Yeah… but mostly because I saw yeh talk with those dragons from the first task…"

"Hagrid!" I laughed. He'd been spying on the dragons!

"Well… when would yeh like to go?"

"Can we go now?" I said excitedly. He regarded me, amusement glinting in his tiny black eyes. "Shouldn't yeh ask yer dad first?"

"Um…he'll know if I'm in trouble."

"Wha' 'bout that feller out there?" He pointed at the door where Lycan supposedly was.

"I presume you have back door?"

"Of course…"

"Then, let's go!"

He laughed as I ran for his back door.

123

As we entered the Dark Forest (Hagrid was armed with his crossbow) I realized that I wasn't afraid anymore. Not of snakes, spiders, birds, lizards, crocodiles or cockroaches (they still gross me out though). Not of the dark, nor small spaces… my fears were becoming less and less…

I admired the nature around us. The trees that are so big and green… it feels like they whisper things to you… secrets… stories of escapades by numerous students… the funny things that had happened among these trees that are almost as old as time itself… they speak of horrors left untold… of murder… the slaughter of the innocent… they spoke of romance… a couple meeting here to run away from the school, from their parents, away from judging eyes and burning questions… it spoke of friends lost and enemies gained…

The rocks were covered in dark green moss… I comprehended that the forest was readying itself for winter. The trees' branches hung down… almost sad for the long sleep they're about to enter…

"Who goes there?" A male voice spoke out of nowhere.

"It's just me, Bane." Hagrid said roughly.

A centaur stepped out from the shadows. It looked at Hagrid before looking at his companion. The centaur was beautiful. His tan mane was shaggy. I saw realization flash in his eyes. He dropped to the forest floor.

"My Empress."

"My, aren't you dashing?"

The centaur straightened up and looked at me.

"You flatter me." He said.

"Tell me, Bane, what has the stars told you?" I asked. The centaur beamed at me before his expression became tragic.

"Mars is becoming brighter and brighter." He said gloomily.

"Mars… war?"

"Yes. I fear a war is near."

"We cannot change destiny, Bane."

"Many lives will be lost."

"And many more will be gained." I stepped toward him and reached up to touch his face. Hagrid gasped, but Bane just stood there. He beamed at my touch.

"I shall inform the others that you are indeed, real." Bane bowed and galloped away. His hooves clattering on the earth.

"Well, tha' was unusual." Hagrid said.

"Wasn't it?" I said softly and started to walk again. Hagrid next to me. He walked slowly so that I wouldn't need to stretch my steps.

"How do yeh do it?"

"Do what?"

"Touch 'em without 'em hurtin' yeh."

"Well… I don't really know."

"I heard yeh talkin' with the dragons, did they talk back? How do yeh understand 'em?"

"I don't know, I just do."

"Halt." The word was hissed, and the hiss seemed to vibrate through me.

There was a rustling in a bush next to us. A man stepped through. "Hagrid." The man sighed in relief as he saw who it was.

"Laud, good ter see yeh again."

The man looked at me. He smiled broadly at me as he approached me.

"My, my, my. The Empress has come." He looked salient. His skin shone brightly and he had silvery hair that reached the middle of his waist. Striking orange eyes… eyes that could see through one's ambiance and see your soul.

"Are you a veela?" I asked, but I already knew his answer.

"Yes, I am the tribe's leader. Would you follow me please?" He said as he started to walk back the way he'd come. I looked uncertainly at Hagrid, who smiled reassuringly at me.

Hagrid and I followed him through the bushes. It looked too spooky for any other person to even think about entering it. The shadows of the trees made you think about creatures from nightmares. There was a path, but at some points it was overgrown and I got scratches from the branches. The veela stopped, he was standing on a stone. He looked back at me with a mysterious smile. He held his hand out to me. I took it carefully. He pulled me up onto the stone with him. He climbed down to a stone below the one I was standing.

"My people!" Laud called. I looked down and closed my eyes immediately. There was a clearing, but, man, it was high! My legs began to shake…

"What is it, Laud?"

I opened my eyes. The clearing was now filled with not more than twelve veela. All of them had silver hair and they had shining skin… they were gorgeous…

"I have brought you our Empress!" Laud smiled. They all looked at me, making me nervous. Laud offered me his hand again to help me down on the stone next him. We began descending from the height. Hagrid was already there – apparently he knew a shortcut there. I'd stuck my tongue out at him for this.

I looked at the veela… they were all extremely unique… their hair and skin color were the same, but that was about it. One had dark green eyes with bright blue pupils, his hair was tied into a loose ponytail… he had an earring in one ear… another had dark plum eyes with bright yellow pupils and he had his hair cut short in uneven layers… there was a female that had grey and dirty yellow eyes who had tied her hair in a high ponytail on top of her head, wisps of hair fell into her eyes…

I smiled at all of them.

"Have you come to save us?" The female with grey eyes asked me.

"I am here to try."

They cheered, or it sounded more like a war cry to me.

"I am Lila, Empress." She introduced herself.

"And I'm Skye, not Empress."

"All right, Skye." Lila smiled. She seemed wise beyond her years, but she also seemed young and unaware.

"Please follow me, Skye, I have something to show you." Lila said. I nodded and followed her. They'd built little forts to live in, in the trees. It was so… medieval, almost, but the place held its charm.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the Room of Prophecy."

I didn't know what that was, but I remained quiet. I didn't know how to handle these creatures. But they seemed almost human… who am I kidding? They WERE human… just with shining skin and weird eyes… who could throw fireballs and turn very ugly if mad or jealous… okay, so they weren't exactly normal humans, but don't I always say that normality is overrated?

"We're here."

I looked around as she spoke. I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking at.

"There." She pointed to something higher. I looked up. There, in the middle of nowhere, was a door. An ancient-looking door, but a door nonetheless.

"Only you can open it."

How am I supposed to do that? I didn't voice this question, it seemed rude. I examined the wall… I think more of it a mountain, actually… there were little footholds, forming a make-shift ladder. Taking ahold of one of the higher footholds, I put my foot on the first one, it seemed steady… I put my other foot on another foothold. I started to climb. I just prayed that it would give in under my weight…

I was in front of the door! I'd made it! Okay, so I was still in mid-air clinging to the little footholds, but at least I hadn't fallen.

There was something written on the door. I brushed it clean from dirt and grime and read.

'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi'

I'm pretty sure it was Latin. I memorized the words before climbing down again. I asked Lila if she knew what it meant, but she shook her head. Damn. We went back to the tribe, where they were all talking animatedly with Hagrid.

When they saw me they fell quiet.

"Are yeh ready ter go, Skye?" Hagrid asked me, beaming.

"She cannot go yet!" Laud criedd, "She must quickly come with me first!" Laud pulled me with him to a nearby fort, the only one that was situated on the ground. He was gentlemanly and told me to go in first. Once inside he gave me a book, a mask, clothing and a bunch of what looked like potion bottles.

"The book will teach you about veela lore." He explained, "This mask is to hide your identity, if you ever have the need to reveal your powers to another wizard. The clothing is shielding. They will protect you from any wizards' harm, but from creatures and shape-shifters not. And those potions are for when you become a mature Empress, for the changing."

"Thank you." I smiled. Laud returned my smile.

"Will you come visit us again?" He asked as we walked back.

"Of course, Laud."

"Thank you, Empress." We had reached the clearing. He bowed and kissed my hand.

"Bye, everyone." I waved as Hagrid and I set off again.

"Bye!" They called excitedly.

I would definitely go back – even if it was only because I liked Laud so much.

When Hagrid and I exited the Dark Forest, the sun was setting. My tummy rumbled.

"Thank you for everything, Hagrid."

"I'm glad I could help. Now let's quickly get inter my hut before anyone spots us."

We rushed in through his back door and I stumbled out of his front door right after he gave me a bag to put my gifts in.

"Thanks so much, Hagrid!"

"If yeh thank me one more time, I'll have to take back all of yer gifts – ye've said enough."

I couldn't help but shake my head when I trooped down the three steps outside his hut.

"An' come back for a cha', all righ'?"

"Of course, Hagrid!"

I started searching for my earlier companion - he wasn't there, but Draco was. He was soundly asleep against a nearby tree. I quietly neared him, not wanting him to be frightened awake.

"Draco?" I called softly, stretching my hand out to gently touch his shoulder.

Nothing happened.

I abandoned my hopes of waking him gently and shook him.

"What? What? The… oh, it's you…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry about running out on you at breakfast…"

"It's fine. Where were you?" He asked. I held my hand out to help him up.

"I was with Hagrid. But you won't believe what happened…"

"Now you have to tell me! And what are you holding?"

"That's part of the story!" I said excitedly. "Let's go, I'm starving!"

We raced to the Great Hall. Heads turned our way as we entered. I realized that I looked like a mess… my clothes were torn, my hair was tousled and I was dirty.

But I was just too hungry to care. I sat down at the Slytherin table and ate dinner. Afterwards I quickly went to take a bath and change clothes.

Draco and I went to dad's quarters, who immediately questioned me on what had happened. I told them what had happened and showed them new gifts.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi?" Dad asked. I nodded. "It sounds familiar… I'll ask Dumbledore later, all right?"

"Okay. Would you keep these things here?" I motioned to the bag.

"I will, but keep the book and the mask for now."

I extracted them from the bag.

"Promise me you'll let either me or Draco know when you plan on doing something like this again?" Dad asked me, "I was sick with worry, and when you showed up in the Great Hall looking like that…" Dad's voice broke. I hugged him from behind.

"I will. Promise, dad."

"It's still weird." Draco commented. Dad and I looked up.

"What's weird?" I enquired.

"I've grown used to the whole 'godfather being my best friend's dad'-thing, but I can't get over you calling him 'dad' and you two hugging."

"Deal with it." I said. I straightened up.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night all." I said, planting a kiss on dad's forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Dad called after me.

"Night, Sev." Draco followed me.

Outside Lycan was waiting. Draco saw him first.

"Thanks for coming with me, Skye. Sev would've given me detention if I hadn't given him that homework piece… Lycan what are you doing here?" Draco acted surprised at the sight of Lycan.

"I saw you two come in here, and I wanted to make sure that Skye was all right, you didn't come out of that hut for a long while…"

"Well, Hagrid and I had a lot to talk about."

"Like what?"

"My extra credit Care of Magical Creatures project." I said, relieved that we had reached the Slytherin Common Room's entrance. "We're here. See you tomorrow, Lycan!" I waved as Draco muttered the password and the portrait swung open.

"Good night, guys."

Draco and I fell into the loveseat in front of the fire. Or it was more of a case of I fell, Draco pushed me aside and sat down carefully.

"Why do you spend so much time with him?" Draco asked, catching me off guard.

"I spend time with all of my friends."

"But more with him." His tone had changed into something I didn't like.

"Am I not allowed to spend time with him?"

"He cruciated you, Skye…"

"Draco, he'd been Imperiursed!"

"Says he."

"Says Sev, and I believe him!"

"It just means he can get under the curse again…"

"The seventh years are teaching him how to throw it off!"

"Who's to say he'll succeed?" Draco countered.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?"

"He's from Durmstrang! He's against Hogwarts! He's the enemy!" Draco raised his voice. People started to stare at us.

"Oh, is that so? Just like the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin pact? And yet, who broke it?" I allowed my voice some volume too.

"It's not the same!"

"It's exactly the same!" I snapped at him. "What, are you afraid Lycan Malum will steal your best friend?" I stood up.

He didn't answer.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"Skye, he's from Durmstrang! Letting him in means you're hobnobbing with the enemy!"

"Oh, honestly! You don't seem to mind 'hobnobbing' when you're trying, and not succeeding, to hang out with Victor Krum!" I felt angry tears start to burn my eyes.

"At least I'm not trying to make him fall in love with…"

But with who Victor Krum was not being forced into falling in love would never be known, as my palm 'accidentally' made contact with his skin.

"Stop being such a jealous little boy, Draco!"

I turned heel and ran tor my dorm room. I walked purposefully to my window and yelled out of it. My voice echoed of the mountains and returned to me.

I felt better.

I climbed into my bed and it wasn't two seconds before I was asleep.

123

My dreams were haunted with a white wolf following me through the halls of Hogwarts. Everywhere I went, the wolf went. It was weird until I found out the wolf was actually Lycan, which was actually weirder. And then dad was there with an axe and he was chasing Dumbledore, yelling things that didn't explain the axe, things like: "Start the balloons!" and "You'd better eat those names!" I didn't get it… but I ran after dad to try and stop him. Then Draco appeared out of nowhere, wearing nothing but a purple silk bathrobe…

I woke up screaming after that.

No one approached me – they were now careful of me. I went down to the Common Room and sat down on front of the fire. It was warm there…

123

"Skye?"

I opened my eyes. Draco was bent over me. I'd fallen asleep in front of the fire.

I got up, shook Draco's hand off of my shoulder and went upstairs to get dressed.

123

"Skye, wait up!"

It wasn't Draco's voice, so I turned around. Lycan hurried towards me.

"Where's Draco?"

"I don't know, nor do I care."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Obviously."

"Yes, yes, you told me. I have the knack to ask questions with obvious answers."

I didn't reply.

"Look, I can see you're in a very bad mood, but don't blame it on me?"

"You're partially at fault."

"How can you say that?"

"We fought over you."

"What do you mean?"

"He said letting you in would mean I support Durmstrang, and a bunch of other… bulldust."

"Bulldust?"

"I try not to swear."

"That's an honorable quest."

We sat down next to each other at the Slytherin table. We ate in silence and afterwards went to our classes. I had Transfiguration. I needed a partner, as I didn't want Draco and Pansy didn't want me, I ended up working alone. Not that it bothered me much. I actually got the work done, and I was the only one, aside from Hermione, that managed to finish the lesson successfully.

That week passed quickly, and Friday – after lunch – lessons were cancelled, because there was a very special announcement for fourth years and up. Draco and I had spoken again, but it always ended up with the two of us bickering.

Dad had to speak with the whole of Slytherin house, and I could tell that he was not too keen on this. We were gathered in a magically enlarged classroom. I was seated next to Draco, but we refused to look at each other – we had just started another fight again. Dad walked in, the students fell silent.

"As you all know, Christmas is nearing. This Christmas everyone fourth year and up have the opportunity to stay behind to attend the Yule Ball. However, those of you who invite third years are welcome to bring them too." Excited chatter broke out.

"Quiet!" Dad didn't have to speak to loud to command order. "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since its commencement."

Something in dad's eyes changed, "I am required to teach you how to dance. However, I will leave this to your fellow students."

Dad left. Not that I blame him for that.

"So… what now?" I asked loudly. I heard a sigh come from behind me.

"It's up to us, isn't it?" A girl said. I looked around. She was a fifth year prefect. The boy next to her sighed and got up. He held his hand out to her, and she took it.

"Okay, everyone grab a partner!" The girl called. Draco stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it. We were one of the only couples. Blaise and Pansy was the other couple.

"Really? Just them?" The prefect boy said, "Well, I guess the older boys haven't got what it takes."

Music started playing. Draco pulled me into his arms and we danced. He twirled me around at one part where the music picked up; then he pulled me back. He was smiling – a real smile. One of the few real smiles I get from him.

After the song they applauded us – and we were excused.

"So, you're gonna be my date, right?" He asked me. I pretended to think about it.

"Well, my dear, dear, Draco… that is not the way to ask a girl."

"Aw… you crush my heart, dear, dear, Skye."

"And who's to say I don't have a date already?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, let me guess, Lycan?" He said scathingly. I stopped dead.

123

**A/N: I don't plan on doing this often, but please do leave a review. They feed the muse…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I turned 17 a day after I posted this chapter.**

**Chapter 20: The Empress' Chamber.**

**Skye's POV**

Draco stopped too.

I glared at him.

"What do you see in him?" Draco asked me.

"Right now, I don't see jealousy in him, like I do in you."

"Skye, he's the one that got Imperiursed…"

"You're a silly, little boy, Draco! Stop treating him like the dirt on your shoe!" Angry tears began to burn in my eyes.  
"You're so oblivious, Skye!"

"And you're a snob!" My voice echoed through the hall. Everyone turned to watch the two of us.

"Be that as it may, you're the one playing lapdog!"

"Me?" I said shrilly. "Me? Am I the one who's a prat to Harry? Am I the one lapping up every word Krum says? You're jealous, Draco, and it's time you dealt with it!"

I spun around and headed for the nearest empty classroom.

It was the classroom full of mirrors that Draco and I had discovered whilst exploring Hogwarts.

I pushed a desk in front of the door. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I also cast _Mufflatio_ at the door. If I decided to have a scream-fest in here, I didn't anyone want to be worried.

Instead of starting to scream randomly, I took to examining the mirrors.

Some looked antique, and others brand new… I took them aZll to be magical mirrors, for in the first one I looked in scared me a bit. Instead of seeing my face, I saw the arteries and muscles behind my skin… I looked away quickly – it was not something I enjoyed looking at.

The next one showed me myself, but older. I had pitch-black hair in this one, with light green stripes through my hair. I smiled at myself. If that was what I was going to look like when I get older, I'm going to break quite a few hearts.

I moved on.

Another woman was smiling back at me. One that obviously wasn't me. Her skin glowed, like the veela's skin in the Dark Forest, and her hair reached her waist… her eyes were the same color as mine, but she had light green pupils. I took the woman to be my mother.

"Storm?" I whispered. She nodded vigorously. "Are you alive?" Again, she nodded. "Where are you?" Her smile faltered. She put her hands over her eyes. "Are you scared?" She took her hands away from her eyes and nodded. "Are you hiding?" For the first time she shook her head. "Are you being held prisoner?" She nodded, yes. I stepped closer to the mirror. Something was encrypted into the framework.

'I show who needs you most.'

"I'll help you. Can you tell me where you are?"

She shook her head. No. Slowly she started to disappear. She waved at me with a sad expression. I waved back.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

I moved on to the next mirror. Before looking at myself, however, I checked the encrypted words first.

'I show your true love.'

No, I did not wish to know. I moved past the mirror to the next.

'I am your opposite.'

I didn't understand what that meant, so I looked in the mirror. There, staring back; was someone who looked exactly like me, except she wore a sneer. She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a mini-skirt and a tight top, whereas I would most likely be wearing a pair of jeans and a hoody, were it not for my uniform.

I moved on.

'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi'

I got excited – that was what stood on the door in the veela-village. I looked at myself.

I was staring back at myself – nothing had changed. I didn't have tentacles growing out of my armpits, or wearing a weird hat… I looked just… like me… it seemed to be just that, an ordinary mirror.

With a sigh I turned my back on the mirror. I'd come back later.

I moved the desk away from the door and exited. I noticed a Durmstrang student watch me… and as I started walking – he followed me. Something wasn't right… I let my wand slip from my sleeve into my hand… I walked faster… so did he… I made a left at the next corner – in the direction of dad's quarters. I stood against the wall just around the corner… five seconds later he rounded the corner… I acted fast… I stuck out my foot and tripped him. He looked up at me… I pointed my wand at the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

He didn't answer. I looked him directly in the eyes. There was… nothing. No emotion… no acknowledgment…

"Stupefy!" His body grew stiff and his head hit the hard tile that was the dungeon floor. Dad's door opened.

"Skye, what…?" He asked, and then he saw me pointing my wand at a stunned boy.

"He's Imperiursed." I said, "So I stunned him. Will it help?"

"I think so…" Dad pointed his own wand at the boy. _"Ennervate!"_

The boy sat up quickly.

"Where am I?" He was confused.

"It worked!" I said triumphantly.

The boy looked at me disorderly.

"I had to perform a memory charm on you as a dare; can you remember what you've done for the last ten to fifteen minutes?"

He shook his head.

"It worked!" I started doing a happy-dance. I didn't want the boy to be frightened.

"Five points from Slytherin for unacceptable behavior." Dad said smoothly. I only grinned at him. The boy got up and shook his head before heading off. Shaking his head at me and muttering under his breath.

"Bye!" I yelled after him happily. He waved uncertainly at me before running out of sight. Yes, boy, that's a good idea. Run away from the insane girl.

"And fifteen points for figuring out he was under the influence." Dad muttered. "Oh, and I've remembered what that phrase you memorized stood for."

"And?"

"It means 'I show not your face but your heart's desire' and it stood on the Mirror of Erised."

"The what?"

"It was one of the tools that protected the philosopher's stone. I told you about Potter's little detour once, didn't I?"

I nodded. "So if I looked into the mirror and saw… let's say, myself as I am, what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Okay. Um… do you know if Dumbledore's busy?"

"He's always busy, Skye, but never too busy for his students."

"Thanks."

I was gone before dad could question me further.

123

I was standing in front of the gargoyle outside the headmaster's office… but I didn't know what the password was. That wasn't very smart.

"Miss Night?" I jumped at the voice behind me. Dumbledore was standing behind me. How had I missed that? "How can I help you?"

"Um… do you know about the classroom full of mirrors in the dungeons?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, dad told me about the Mirror of Erised…"

"Ah, yes, you've looked into it?" He walked past me, surveying me with his piercing blue eyes.

I nodded. He mumbled the password to the gargoyle. It started to spiral up to reveal the stairs. He motioned for me to follow him.

"What did you see?" He asked when I was sitting in his office. Intricate silver instruments stood everywhere on small tables. It gave me an artsy feeling. I hesitated before answering.

"Myself." I said carefully.

"Just as you are?"

"Just as I am."

"That is extraordinary."

"Sir, what does it mean?"

"It means you are possibly the happiest person alive."

"How can that be? I still want a lot of things!"

"Like what, Skye?" He asked lightly as he sat down behind his desk.

"Like my mother."

"Is that all?"

"No, but if I could choose anything to have, it would be her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, sir. But I know that she's scared and captured."

"How?"

I launched into my story in the Room of Mirrors. He laughed heartily at me running away from the mirror that would show my supposed 'true love'. After I finished my tale, I told him about my visit to the veela tribe in the Dark Forest and how I got to know of 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi'.

"Also, sir, did you know there's a room full of paintings of naked people?" I asked him after a while. He had been surveying me over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"I can't say I do, where is it?" He was trying hard not to laugh.

I told him where it was.

"I shall see to it that it's removed."

"Thank you, Draco and I have been emotionally scarred for the rest of our lives by that room."

This time he allowed himself a chortle.

"Well, Skye, I daresay you have found the entrance to that chamber in the veela tribes' village."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You said they gave clothing and a mask, I think you should put it on and return to the Room of Mirrors. Try to step through the mirror – and see what happens."

He winked at me and his beard twitched into another smile.

I'd definitely found the second oddest of them all. (Me being the first.)

123

It was after dinner that I decided to test that theory. I went to get the clothes, the mask and the book. I pulled it on and made my way to the Room of Mirrors.

I stood in front of the mirror and gazed at my reflection. I looked mysterious and dangerous – like those Death Eaters at the World Cup.

I took a deep breath before placing my hand on the glass. I didn't really know what came next, but my reflection smiled encouragingly at me. I placed my other hand on the glass, too. I pressed against the wall.

My hands sunk through!

I pushed harder and then I just stepped through! Wow….

I was in a cave.

Pictures lined the wall… magical paintings… more like portraits… they moved and they spoke to each other…

Soon the pictures went quiet.

"I told you she'd come." The one picture said to another.

"Um… where am I?" I asked them. I looked around the cave… there were five pictures… they were all full body sketches… two female and two male. The last one was empty.

"You're in the Empress' Chamber, dear." One of the women said.

"Yes, but why is this place here?"

"For you to get to know your ancestors."

I looked at each of them in turn.

"What?" Needless to say, I felt really stupid.

They all laughed. And then, one by one, they climbed out of the walls and into the room.

"We are your ancestors. You are here to learn about us and our lifetimes, this way you'll know your path forward." The one woman said.

"Sadly, we can't live outside this cave." The one man said, "But this was where our destiny led us."

"You see, we were the previous Empresses." The one woman said. "And these are our husbands." She motioned to the men. "I am Vehemence, and this is Ardor." She motioned to the one man.

"And I am Serenity, and this is my mate, Lycos." The other woman said.

"So, you two," I pointed at Vehemence and Ardor, "are Fury and Fire?"

They laughed.

"Yes, that is roughly what our names mean in English. We didn't choose our names."

"And you," I pointed at Serenity, "are tranquility?"

She also laughed.

Vehemence had golden hair with red, fiery stripes through them, and Serenity had white, not silver, hair with dark purple stripes. Lycos had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, and Ardor had short, dirty blonde hair. Their eyes were all different colors… I couldn't see what they were in the darkness of the cave.

"Cool, my name means 'learned one' – isn't that fantastic?"

"Your name was given to you with a purpose. You may found out what the purpose is later."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Skye."

"We know." The two women said simultaneously.

"Anyways… why are you in here? I know Lycos said that you guys can't exist outside, but… why?"

"This place is where we come when we die. You and your mate will come here too, one day. This place does not just exist out if this one room, but this is the only chamber you can enter… for now."

"What is the place beyond this one?"

" 'Tis the place where we go… on…" Ardor said. "It's where we wait until the apocalypse arrives."

"Are there more of us?"

"Yes, but we are your ancestors, therefor only we may help you." Vehemence said.

"Tell me about your adventures." I asked as I sat down on the floor.

"You first, Serenity."

"I lived in the time of Merlin." She said, "That's how our family got the gift."

She told me about her adventures with Merlin. She told me that she had been his apprentice, and that she'd once saved his life – he had been very grateful to her, and he bestowed the gift of shape-shifting onto our family.

"It's not very interesting, but it is how we have our gift."

"You knew Merlin?" I asked in awe.

"Yes."

"What was he like?"

"He was wonderfully kind, dear."

"I wish I could've known him."

She laughed.

"Thank you."

I didn't get why she thanked me, but I smiled.

"Vehemence?" I turned to the other woman.

"Um… I started the Goblin rebellion." She lowered her eyes.

"What? The whole goblin vs. wizards' war was because of you?"

"I'm not proud of it…"

"I am!" I said loudly. She beamed at me.

"I told you that it was something to be proud of!" Serenity told Vehemence.

"Do you know how many goblins' lives you've changed by that? Laws have been changed and new ones created to accommodate goblins!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

She looked extremely excited at my words.

"So… my life wasn't an entire waste?"

"Your life was not a waste at all!" Serenity and I said together.

"Thank you!" Vehemence beamed at us.

"Wait, girls, did you forget where we were and why we are here? Not only to just tell her your stories, but also to…?" Lycos interjected.

"Oh, right, this is the Hall of Prophecy." Serenity said. "We must leave now, Skye. You have to see your prophecy alone."

I didn't want them to go... but I knew they had to. Just like I would have to leave them.

"Goodbye." I said with a smile.

"Until we meet again."

They went back through the walls to the other side.

I stood up.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi." I don't know why I recited it. But I knew it had been the right thing, because suddenly ghostly images began to form in front of me.

I saw myself facing an army of goblin… the scene changed; I was standing in front of a bunch of house elves in the Hogwarts kitchen… in front of the centaurs… in front of a bunch of dirty men (that I presumed were werewolves)… … I watched Dumbledore fall in slow-motion from the top of the Astronomy Tower… I watched a mad woman torture Hermione… Dobby dead… me in front of a big number of dragons… a sphinx… Giants… creatures of all sorts and sizes… a bald man with no nose… him falling down at Harry's wand… a man watching the bald man fall… anger… and then I felt myself falling…falling…

Many more scenes flitted across my vision. Visions that scared me.

It stopped.

I knew what my destiny was. I was scared. But I knew I had to do it.

One cannot run from one's calling.

I turned around and headed to where I thought the mirror was and pushed myself through. My reflection looked sadly at me.

"My destiny sucks, doesn't it?"

She nodded.

"Well, at least we know Voldemort's not as powerful as we thought…"

She smiled at me. I took of my mask and stowed it in my new shielding-clothes.

I left the Room of Mirrors. As o had predicted, Lycan would be there. He had the knack to crop out in random places over Hogwarts.

"Hi, Skye."

"Lycan." I nodded at him and headed down the hall to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Wait, I want to ask you something!" He grabbed my wrist.

"What?"

"Will you go the Yule Ball with me?" He had spoken very fast, but I'd heard every word. I searched his eyes.

"I can't, I've already promised someone else. I'm sorry."

He blinked and smiled.

"That's fine, thanks, though!" Before I could say anything else he ran off. I shrugged.

"Supremacy." I said to the portrait – that swung open. As soon as I entered I regretted it. I was bombarded by request to go to the Yule Ball. I ignored them all and went to the Girls' dormitory. I fell down on my bed stared at the ceiling.

Everything looked different to me now.

I knew the Tri-Wizard Tournament would turn out badly. I felt Death was very near… treachery even closer…

"Skye?" Pansy was standing in the doorway. With a sigh I sat up.

"What?"

"Um… here." He walked over to my bed and gave me a note.

"Thanks."

She went downstairs again. I opened the note.

'_Dear Skye_

_Yes, I'm saying 'dear' yet again. Please meet me at the Astronomy Tower._

_Draco.'_

I stood up with a groan – I didn't feel like being asked to the ball again by every Slytherin Boy. I gritted my teeth and went outside. The boys fell over each other and themselves to try to get to me.

"No use, boys, she's already got a date!" Pansy's voice echoed through the Common Room. I smiled thankfully at her before climbing out of the portrait hole.

At the top of the Astronomy Tower Draco was waiting. He was leaning on the railing and didn't notice me at first. I cleared my throat. He swung around.

"Skye! I didn't think you'd come!"

"What? And leave my best friend hanging?"

He smiled at me. He took something from the railing and hid it behind his back as he turned to face me.

"Skye, I'm sorry about being jealous and for chewing you out over Lycan and…"

"Just say 'everything' or we'll be here all night." I teased. He laughed.

"… everything." He finished sheepishly.

"Is that all why I had to meet you up here?" I asked. He shook his head and lowered his eyes shyly. He bought his hand from behind his back to the front.

"Please go to the Yule Ball with me?" He held out a single white rose to me. I took it with a smile. Nothing fancy. A single white rose. Not red, or pink… just white. Purity defined.

"Yes. And just so you know, I turned Lycan down for you."

He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. He rested his head on top of mine.

As we walked back to the Common Room, I filled him in on my visit to the Empress' Chamber/Room of Prophecy. I didn't tell him what my destiny was, just the preceding. We went around to dad's quarters to tell him too. I kept my destiny from him too.

123

Saturday we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade Village. Draco and I went together – because we wanted to match his tie with my dress.

It had been rather amusing, seeing him trying to match a tie to a dress of an unknown color.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N; I am so sorry for not updating earlier. My excuse? Our power was out for a long while.**

**Chapter 21: The Yule Ball.**

**Mystery POV**

She'd figured it out. She'd known the boy had been Imperiursed… she was a threat to me. Just like Severus Snape was. I'd hex the whole lot of them if I wasn't afraid of blowing my cover. I've been under this cover for years – and it's safe.

123

**Skye's POV**

Draco and I went from shop to shop to find the perfect dress. Or I went from shop to shop – Draco wasn't allowed to look at me as I tried on dresses. Finally I got the right dress… I just hoped that the castle would be magically heated; otherwise I'd nick Sev… dad's cape. I also found Draco a matching tie – after he gave up on the deed.

I shrunk my parcels and put them in my pocket, and Draco and I went to The Three Broomsticks. I was glad that Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him – they freaked me out. To me they looked like sadists and wannabe Death Eaters – and piglets, but let's not say that aloud. We were sitting there, enjoying our Butterbeer and eachothers' company. After a while Lycan joined us. Draco welcomed him with a sneer – I rolled my eyes.

"Hey." Lycan greeted us.

"Hi." I returned his greeting. Draco just ignored him.

"Hello, Draco." Lycan spoke directly to him, but, still, Draco ignored him. What was with him?

"That's it." My voice was soft, but it drew the attention of the two boys. I took out Draco's tie, enlarged it and stood up.

"Draco Malfoy, stop being such a bitter child." I rose and threw the tie at him. He looked shocked at me. "Until you learn to grow up – you can be your own bloody date." With that I walked purposefully to the door. My steps echoed through the already loud pub, I felt his eyes burn into my back – but I really didn't care!

As I exited I bumped into someone. Upon further investigation I realized that it was Harry. He'd also been exiting the pub. He looked just as pissed as I felt.

"Hi, Skye, sorry." He laughed nervously.

"Nah, it's okay." I managed to smile.

"Where're you going?"

"As far from Draco Malfoy as I possibly can." I said, trudging down the street. Harry trailed along.

"That sounds like a wonderful place to go to, doesn't it?" He joked. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all, but you have to bring the tent."

"What? I thought we'd be staying in five-star hotels!"

"Yes, we might, but I'm afraid I don't have the finances to cover that."

"Really? You can always borrow some of mine."

I laughed at his joke.

"I saw you throw something in Malfoy's face… what happened?" The genuine concern in his voice caught me off guard.

"He was just being a complete arse."

"And you've only noticed that now?"

"Listen, I might not like Draco much right now – but he's still my best friend. And you insulting him will not bring you into my good graces." Why was I standing up for the idiot?

"I don't know how you can stand him, honestly, Skye."

"Well, how do you stand Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't know… sometimes I don't. But I guess what holds us up is friendship."

"Now you know how I can stand Draco."

"Hm… I just thought he was friends with Crabbe and Goyle."

"No… Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly all that bright, Harry, they share one brain." Harry and I were walking back to Hogwarts, shuffling through the snow.

"That's not very nice, you know."

"So? I don't like them, and vice versa." I shrugged.

"Hey, are you going to the ball with someone?" He asked suddenly.

"Not anymore." I replied, pulling my hat lower over my ears.

"Please go with me? I'd ask Hermione, but she said that she's already got someone. And I asked Cho, but she's going with Cedric…"

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Really?" He was flabbergasted.

"Yeah. I figure that my favorite champion can't full well go alone."

"Thanks, Skye!" He was so enthusiastic that he gave me a big bear-hug.

"Just don't mention it." I laughed, pushing him away.

123

The ball was a half hour away, and I was ready. I put on a last piece of jewelry and went down to the Slytherin Common Room – where chaos was at bay.

Every eye turned to me as I entered… soon followed by silence. As I walked to the portrait hole they made a path for me, and then someone opened the portrait hole for me. His hand held out to help me.

I turned to the person to thank him – it was Draco. I smiled at him before climbing out.

I set off to dad's quarters. He opened the door as I lifted my hand to knock. He was dressed in his usual black robes, but he had frozen at the sight of me.

"How do I look?"

He smiled at me – that smile that made him beautiful…

"You look striking, sweetheart." He held out his hand to me. I took it, he twirled me around. "Potter is one very lucky champion."

I blushed.

"Can I quickly come in? I want to check myself in a full mirror."

He stepped aside for me to enter. I quickly went to my room and found the mirror.

What I saw astounded me.

I was wearing an emerald dress that came down to my ankles, were sparkling silver shoes drew the attention. The bodice was a plain green and at the skirt of the dress fine, silver lines sparkled. It was a sleek dress… a dress that went straight down…but it was perfect…

My hair was done up in an elegant bun and wisps of hair fell into my face…

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Dad's voice traveled to me from my doorway. I flashed him a smile in the mirror.

"Thanks, dad."

"Your date will be waiting."

"I'll go, then."

I felt eyes follow me as I made my way to the Great Hall. Dad walked a little behind me, glaring and sneering at everyone that dared to even look at me – but, of course, they presumed that it was just Snape acting like Snape… sneering at random people and hating the lot of them.

I was late – I knew it. I didn't hear the excited chatter of Hogwarts' students. I glanced shyly around the entrance. I saw the four champions waiting. With a deep breath I stepped on to top step. Again, I drew every eye. Well, the seven pairs of eyes left. Dad walked past me and glared at Harry (I didn't like the thought of what would happen if I actually started to DATE Harry).

Harry came up to me as I reached the bottom step.

"You look great." He said with a smile. I blushed a deep scarlet and took the arm he was holding out for me. I saw that Cedric and Cho were holding hands, and Fleur was giggling with her date… and Viktor Krum stood happily with his date at his side… wait, was that Hermione? She beamed at me, her eyes sparkling. She looked very pretty, her usually bushy hair was now sleek and shiny and she had donned a pink dress – not my favorite color, but still, she looked very pretty.

"You look awesome, Hermione." I smiled.

"You look stunning, Skye!"

I smiled shyly.

"Do you know how to dance?" Harry whispered to me.

"Yes, why?"

"We're going to be the first to dance. The four of us."

What? !

At that moment McGonagall appeared out of nowhere. How did she do that?

"Line up, please." She said in her usual voice. Cedric and Cho stood in front, after them it was Krum and Hermione, Fleur and her date, and, lastly, me and Harry. He offered me his arm again.

I noticed Fleur glare at me before turning back around.

What was THAT about?

The doors opened – slightly dramatically – and we entered. We made our way to the head table, where the judges were already sitting. Dumbledore caught my eye and winked at me. I laughed at his silliness (or was it kookiness?).

After we had finished eating, we were to dance. The other couples were already on the dance floor.

The music started to play and we moved to the orchestra. I was leading. Harry was a very clumsy dancer, but I don't think anyone noticed. I winced every time he stepped on my toes – I think he might have broken at the least two. Soon Dumbledore and McGonagall joined us, followed by the rest of the students and teaching staff – with only a few exceptions, like dad, Draco and Ron.

When the song ended. Harry thanked me for the dance and suggested we return to the table. I grabbed at the chance – I preferred all of my toes.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a dancer…" Harry mumbled. I laughed and threw my one arm around his shoulders.

"I've noticed as much." I said, nodding my head in what I hoped was a wise manner.

I saw Draco approach us carefully.

"Um… Potter, might I have a dance with my best friend?" He asked Harry (very politely, to my surprise). Harry winked at me before replying.

"Sure, Malfoy, she's yours for the night. I'll be going back to Gryffindor Tower now." Harry stood up to prove this point. "Thanks, Skye." He placed a clumsy kiss on my cheek before speeding off.

Draco held his hand out to me.

"May I?"

He was wearing the tie I'd chosen. It warmed my heart. I slipped my hand in his. He led me out onto the dancefloor. A careful hand was placed on my waist as the other gripped my hand firmly. With another grin he started moving – never missing a single beat of the song. When he twirled me, I felt like a princess.

All in all, Draco was a much better dancer than Harry. He was a far better companion too. He even let Lycan dance with me. (Who was also a hopeless dancer.)

At midnight we returned to the dungeons, the older students had shoved us out – I had not been impressed.

"Listen Skye, I'm sorry, I've realized that I've been acting like a big prat and…"

"It's fine, Draco. You should know by now that I can't stay mad at you."

He smiled and took my hand. We were some of the only students in the Common Rooms – the others were still at the ball.

Draco and I sat in the loveseat in front of the fire.

"You know, you do look nice in that dress."

"Thanks. Speaking off, I'll be getting rid of it, now."

I ran to my dorm room, well, more like tripped, and changed. My pajamas were much more comfortable and warm.

"You look better with your hair down." Draco said nonchalantly as I fell onto the couch next to him.

"Thanks, Draco." That came out of nowhere.

He smiled at me.

I put my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Tonight was perfect." I heard him say.

"Yeah, just promise me something?"

"What, Skye?"

"Don't be so jealous. YOU are my best friend, YOU will always come first with dad. No one else knows as much about me as you do."

"The feeling is mutual."

123

I think I'm falling for Draco.

I snorted at this and got up into a sitting position.

_That_ was an understatement.

I _knew_ I was falling for Draco.

Why do I need to lie to myself?

The thing is that I don't.

I reached for the book that Laud had given me. I hadn't really looked at it yet.

It was old and dilapidated, but it commanded respect all the same. It had no title. It was handwritten, I suspect Laud himself had written it. The first page was open, where a short note was.

'_My Empress,_

_I give this to you in hope._

_Laud.'_

Hope for what? I turned the page.

'_The Empress' mate.' _It read.

'_The Empress has a mate chosen for her, they will find one another soon after they both change. This means that the Empress' mate can't be a mortal, such as a muggle or a wizard, but has to be a shape-shifter. The Empress cannot mate with any other male, for this might cause his/her death…'_

The book fell from my hands and clattered to the floor.

This means my mate isn't Draco,

The sound of a shattering heart was almost audible… I could almost see the thousand pieces of glass on the floor… glinting in the small shard of moonlight entering the Common Room through a half-open window. I reached out to touch it, but I felt just the carpet.

123

**Draco's POV**

My eyes flew open. Something was very wrong. I don't know what… just… something… I stood up soundlessly and went to the window. The moon was full tonight. I'm glad I'm not in the Dark Forest right now.

The moon entranced me. It seemed to wink at me from its reflection in the Black Lake… I tore my gaze away from the moon and trooped downstairs. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep now.

I don't understand why my heart is threatening to jump out of my throat or why my palms were moist or why I felt a fever rising…

There she was.

Skye.

Sitting at the fire.

A book, open on her lap. I knew that I'd fallen for her. Quite hard, too.

"Hey." I said. She sniffed before giving me a shaky 'hi'.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Um… nothing, I just had another nightmare…" She was lying.

"You really need to learn to lie if you're going to keep at it."

"Sod off." She sniffed again. I put my hand under her chin, dragging her face up for our eyes to meet.

Her usually striking eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Tell me." My voice was soft, and not forced, for once.

"I found out that I can't date the guy I REALLY like."

"And you're crying over it?"

"Yes, because this particular guy is someone I really care about. I see him every day and he means the world to me…"

"It's me, isn't it?" I don't know what made me say it. She nodded unevenly.

"The feeling is mutual." I whispered, I pressed my forehead against hers. "Why can't you date me?"

"Because if I mate with another male that's not my mate… he'll die…"

"Skye, I'm not planning to jump in bed with you the first chance I get! Okay, maybe just sleep next to you, but if I do so, I intend to do it fully clothed…"

She laughed.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked, still not knowing what had happened to the guard that always kept my mouth shut at these times.

"Draco…"

"Please?"

I saw the flames dance in her eyes.

"Just as long as you understand that once I find my mate we'll have to break up."

"That might not be for years." I said, almost pleadingly. I don't normally plead.

"Fine, you win." She said with a smile, the tears from only seconds before now only streaks.

"Yay!" I hugged her happily.

123

The next morning the whole of Slytherin house found us sleeping in the same couch. Skye and I had read her book further – veela lore is extremely interesting, and along the way we'd fallen asleep. Someone had gone to get Sev, who was, right now, not pleased. He had sent us to his office, which was where we now were – waiting.

"Skye… can we…"

"Keep it quiet?" She guessed. I nodded.

"Sure, I don't want dad to kill you." She whispered.

"So, our excuse…"

"We were reading and fell asleep. I don't know why Pansy assumed we were a couple instantly…""

"Perhaps because we were holding hands?"

"Anyone who knows us could say that is a regular occurrence." Skye said matter-of-factly.

At that moment the door opened and Sev entered.

"Hi, dad." Skye said happily.

"Morning, Sev."

"Good day to you." Sev said wryly. "Would either of you care to explain what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Skye asked innocently – I had to admire her for this.

"I mean the two of you, sleeping in the Common Room, on the same couch, holding hands!"

"Oh, Draco and I had been reading the veela lore book, and we just fell asleep."

"And your hands connected by accident, did they?" Sev looked fuming, to say the least.

"No, I held her hand."

"Why? !"

"Well, she's my best friend, she read something that frightened her; I consoled her." I said it as if it was the most common thing to do.

"Well, I don't like it!"

"You didn't mind when Blaise and Pansy did it." Skye said. I admired her nerve for being so arrogant, but, then again, he _was_ her dad, and he wouldn't punish her – really… I think…

"They got detention for it, mind you!"

"Then give us detention." I countered. I glanced sideways at Skye, who was playing with her thumbs.

"Fine. Tonight. With Hagrid. Both of you."

We left his office together, two very big smiles plastered onto our faces. Sev had just made my day…

123

Hagrid was beaming at Skye when we showed up in front of his hut. He didn't glare at me for the first time; something I thought was a good sign.

"Evenin' Skye, Malfoy."

"Hey, Hagrid."

"Hi."

"Well, walk with me." He ordered, sounding oddly professor-like.

The three of us entered the Dark Forest; he brought us to a stop in a nearby clearing. He turned around and considered us.

"I heard summat intrestin' 'bout you two." He said.

"Oh?" Skye feigned surprise.

"Yeah, and I know it's true, too."

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Yeh two are together, aren't yeh?"

Skye and I looked at each other, she nodded.

"Yeah, we are. But please don't tell D – Professor Snape." She said, "He won't take it well."

"I won't, but I'm gonna leave yeh two here for a while, so yeh can battle to out – 'kay?"

"Thanks, Hagrid."

"Sure, I'm gonne meet Olympe soon." He walked away from the clearing happily.

"Who's Olympe?" I asked, stumped.

"It's Madame Maxine. Hagrid's got a huge crush on her."

"That's… not disturbing." I said, trying to cover up my almost-fault. She laughed.

I reached for her hands and pulled her close to me.

"You know… I haven't kissed you yet…"

"Isn't that a shame?" She teased. I bent down a bit, not really knowing what I was doing. She must've sensed my hesitation, for the next moment she was even closer to me – her toes suffering again. Luckily Potter hadn't broken any of them as we'd expected. I pressed my lips to hers softly; my eyes fluttered closed a second after hers. We just stayed that way. Doing nothing more. Our lips seemed to fit perfectly together. There were fireworks going off in my mind…

My first real kiss… and with Skye…

It was great. No, it was _perfect._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Changing.**

(Or, the Second task.)

**Skye's POV**

Christmas passed and before we knew it the Second Task was upon us.

Draco and I went down to the stands together, with Lycan on our tails. It saddened me that he had no other friends – was he just not dark enough? Or was he too dark?

We watched the champions dive in. Luckily they'd had their swimsuits on beneath their clothes – or Fleur did, seeing as the boys felt no shame in swimming in their underwear. What bothered me was that Moody shoved Harry into the water – I mean, even if Harry didn't know how to swim, he wouldn't be cowardous enough not to jump in? Harry was the ultimate Gryffindor in my opinion.

We waited for an hour, tension was building high – and I'd wondered where Ron and Hermione were. I couldn't spot them in the stands. Surely Ron wasn't still mad at Harry? Somewhere along the line Fleur's head poked out of the water, babbling furiously in French about 'ze gryndillows'.

Two heads broke through the surface – Diggory and Chang. Where was Harry? Then a shark (who turned out to be Krum) and Hermione – I've found her at least.

Another two heads broke the surface – Ron and a blonde girl. Ron helped the girl get out of the lake – no doubt in a feat to try and impress her sister.

Finally, Harry. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Harry stayed and waited for everyone – obviously Fleur didn't show up, so he took her sister with him." I said, "Can't you see the logic behind it?"

123

I'd gone to visit Laud and the others a couple of times, and they were always happy to see me. Lila always insisted on braiding my hair into some complicated design that I had to use magic to untangle it – after every time I'd have some really curly hair.

Draco and I had been hanging out more than we usually did. Pansy was getting the cold shoulder from me – she'd been the one that ran to dad, so I had every reason to ignore her. Draco was ignoring Blaise – because he was going out with Pansy. Blaise was guilty by association. Crabbe and Goyle didn't exactly notice when we weren't there… like I said, one brain (And even THAT is giving them too much).

Now Lycan was hanging out with us. Breakfast, lunch and dinner – and on Saturdays and Sundays. He didn't seem to mind me and Draco being closer. He accepted it without comment.

Dad, however, was another story. I was now paired with Theodore Nott in potions, and Draco was paired with Pansy – as if that would stop us from being together. He still watched us like hawks, and I was getting more detention than I think even the Weasley twins! But, hey, it meant more time with dad. He was now almost warmed up to the idea of Draco being my boyfriend. Hagrid knew, of course. He had warmed up to Draco completely now, and I've been helping him with the unicorn foals. And with the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Which were actually a friendly bunch of creatures, they just didn't like being touched by strangers, which explained why their stingers exploded almost thrice every period.

Right now I was reading Laud's book. I was up to the part of when I'd change and into what animal – and what that animal portrayed. Which emotion.

'_The Empress will change again on her fifteenth birthday. This time her appearance will change strikingly, and she will become wise. Wise with memories of those that had come before her, and also, sometimes, of what will happen afterwards._

_Her animal will resemble what she is and what she stands for. What she will fight for and everything she loves._

_Each person has nine animals, but the Empress can access these animals. These animals protect and guide the Empress, but in reality, she herself is the chosen animal._

_Big life adaptations can cause one of these animals to change, but this happens rarely._

_There are three protectors: Dragon, Phoenix and Pegasus. They don't come out until the Empress herself decides to show herself to them.'_

After that a list of animals followed, along with everything they stood for. This list provided much more information than that book by the McGee woman. Also, some of her information proved to be wrong.

'_Badger_

_Creativity, aggressiveness, support._

_The strength of the badger lies with its willingness to fight for what it wants, but the strength can also be turned towards healing._

_Badgers say what is on their minds, without worrying what the consequences might be. Often they are leaders. Also are they hard workers, and their willingness thrives._

_A badgers' apathy sometimes is their downfall.'_

It ended there.

'_Coyote_

_Knowledge, silliness._

_The coyote teaches you wisdom, but together with silliness._

_A coyote has a sense of humor, and they work with things that often don't make sense to others._

_A coyote can laugh at himself, because he thinks that's the way he learns. Furthermore, a coyote's howl touches the soul. A coyote is always form changing, and can therefor deceive you.'_

'_Deer_

_Gentleness, innocence._

_Deer teach us to use gentleness to touch our minds and hearts. They inspire others to go onto the right path. How to remain on the right path and how to help others. But sometimes its innocence is its downfall, as it may cause them to be ignorant and naïve.'_

'_Dragon_

_Protection._

_Dragon represents the supernatural, the powers of change. It adds extra magic to any that you may perform. The dragon protects you, and guides you.'_

'_Wolf_

_Intuition, spirit, learning._

_This animal brings faith, inner strength, and intuition into one's life. It also teaches us to dive into one's inner self, where we must take risks and take on our deepest fears. The wolf demands honesty. It might demand plenty from the Empress, but it gives back even more, for example it gives her extraordinary powers, it reminds us to trust ourselves and our gut, how to avoid trouble, to live in harmony with others, through the emotion of empathy.'_

There were more, but I only read those that seemed interesting. I didn't read those of the cow, the dog or the unicorn. I might be screwed because of that, though. Dad's favorite animal seemed odd to me – innocence and gentleness… well, he certainly had gentleness around me and Draco. I know in private he cares for his students, but that stony mask he puts up is always needed in his line of work.

Draco and I hadn't kissed again, but that may be because we haven't had the chance. It had been winter, and we could sit in front of the fire, under a blanket, holding hands, but now that was limited. It would look odd in the spring, wouldn't it? When everyone fanned themselves with books, two teenagers sit under a blanket. No one would believe us that it's cold, would they?

123

Dad and I had talked about my fifteenth birthday. We'd gone to Dumbledore, who had agreed to give us time off, the whole of April, but we'd have to lie. Well, we all knew that that was something that I wasn't good at. So, we decided that dad would go on 'temporary leave' due to personal reasons, and I would get a particularly bad burn from a Blast-Ended Skrewt that needed hospitalization. The snag in the plan was that I actually had to _get_ burned. That was my idea, as I wasn't a good liar. Even Draco had to be kept out of the plan – it frustrated him endlessly that we had a secret, but I reminded him that he and I had a secret too – it shut him up quickly.

I chewed my fingernails on my way to care of Magical Creatures. I was nervous. I was no masochist and pain wasn't my idea of fun. I considered myself more of a sadist, really. Draco noticed my nubbed nails, but he didn't say anything.

The Blast-Ended Skrewts were quite large now, and they've become even more temperamental at that, but they never burned me or Hagrid. They probably sensed that we were the only ones that didn't wish for them to die.

"Empress! Empress!" Their excited voices greeted me.

"Hi, my darlings." I cooed. "Which one of you wants to help me?"

"I do! I do!" One particular Skrewt shrieked happily. I opened the cage for her to get out. I put the collar around her body. I was supposed to walk a little with her, but I'd forgotten how to walk.

"How can I help you?" She said; digging into the dirt, so much like a dog would.

"I want you to burn me."

"What…"

"Do it quickly, please. The headmaster will ensure your safety."

"Empress…"

"Please, darling!" They always caved when I called them 'darling'.

"Okay." Her voice shook a little. "Are you ready?"

I closed my eyes.

"Yes."

123

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, sweetheart. She's fine, Dumbledore let her loose in the Dark Forest. Now lie still so that I can dab this Dittany."

I did so, but only reluctantly. Dad and I were back in his house in Spinner's End, still as neat as I preferred it – I suspect house elves had something to do with it. He was treating my burns with Essence of Dittany, and it hurt like hell, but after two seconds of stinging it got better.

He clapped his hands together in finality, the stinging had subsided – I guess we were done.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Dad." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you said the veela gave you some potions, but I'm still worried."

"No need." I said irritably. "All _you_ need to do is check which animal I turn into."

I could see that the thought of that terrified him. I reached out a hand and patted his arm lamely

"Next time you wish to get out of school, simply tell me – I could easily arrange it. It's better than watching you in pain, be it for your destiny or from burns."

"I hope that was a joke." I said.

123

The 18th came quickly – quicker than I would've liked to. The first time I ever dreaded my birthday. Letters reached me from all of my friends. Hermione had knitted Shadow an awful sweater – Shadow was using it as a blanket right now. But the best gift was always from Draco, this time a simple, sall flower with three little leaves. A note attached to it. _Hope to see you soon._

I woke up at midnight by stinging pains in my legs. I quickly jumped out of bed and headed do the door, only to trip over something.

"Skye?" It was dad's sleepy voice.

"Dad, it's happening…"

He flew up and picked me up, placing me on the bed.

"Tell me if the pain's getting too much."

"I will, dad."

The stinging spread from my legs to my waist, to my arms and the rest of my body. I didn't scream. But… it was… worse than being cruciated… I was being dumped into a bucket of ice whilst at the same time being burned alive…

Dad kept feeding me Laud's potions… but it didn't help… not as far as I know…

Dad held my hand the whole time. A worried expression planted on his face every time I would convulse.

And then as soon as it began it was over. I wasn't human – that much I knew. I was standing on all fours. I felt… powerful. I moved my tongue in my mouth – I had rather large canines, and sharp too.

Dad towered above me. His gaze curious and slightly apprehensive at the same time.

"You're a wolf, sweetheart."

I barked back, and jumped. I had meant to say 'yay', but I was a wolf. Or in wolf-form, meaning I couldn't exactly speak.

It meant I was full of empathy, understanding… Boy, had I been judged wrong.

I was happy with my animal. It was what I considered to be a hot animal. _Roar. _Oh, wait, I mean _aw-hooo! _

But, as fun as this little venture was, I REALLY wanted to appear human again.

And then I was human again. Just like that. My clothes slightly torn from scratching myself.

So I just wished to return to my human form? That was so cool!

Awesome!

I threw my arms around dad's waist, he gave a relieved sigh.

"Well, it lasted half a day, but happy birthday, sweetheart."

I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, dad."

"Now, go look at yourself in a mirror – you'll be surprised."

I dashed to the nearest mirror, curious as to what the hell had happened now.

My hair had changed from dark brown to black, and light green stripes was sticking out everywhere – as if I'd out highlights in it. My eyes had become even more striking, the lavender was shining, and my pupils had turned light green. My lips had become fuller, opposing the thin lips I'd had previously.

"Sev! Open this door!" That was the voice of Mrs. Malfoy.

"Into bed, now!" Dad ordered. I ran to my bed and dived in – I reckon with that dive, which was more of a tackle, could let England consider me for their rugby team; the bed to move to the other side of the room. I grinned – I wanted to do it again!

Dad closed the door and went to open the door, probably meeting a very ticked of Cruella de Ville styled woman.

"Where is she?"

"She's in bed, Narcissa… burned badly…" I caught dad's soft voice.

"Draco… to… blast…"

I gave up on listening.

Something weird was happening to my ears and eyes. I pulled the covers from my head and looked at everything. It was all so dazzlingly bright. I could hear everything they were saying… apparently Draco was worried.

I quickly wrote him a letter saying that I was all right, called Dobby and told him to put it on Draco's bed.

Mrs. Malfoy wanted to check on me, but dad refused, saying that I didn't want even him to come in.

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie – I didn't want anyone to see me, especially not when I look like this. How could I possibly explain this?

123

In May I returned to school, under glamour charms that dad had set up, saving me from explaining anything to anyone. Only dad and I could see through them. He could because he had set it up, I could see it because I was the one it had been put on.

The Slytherin guardian swung open for me without waiting for a password – I scolded it for it. He put up his hands in surrender.

"Professor Snape told me to let you in this one time, all right?"

I put my bags away in my dorm before going in search for my boyfriend.

He wasn't in the Common Room, so I went to his dorm room.

"Skye, you're back!" It was a blur, one minute he was reclining on his bed, the next lifting me from the ground. I laughed and swatted his head playfully. He set me down again, but refused to let go.

"I really missed you." He said, attempting to pout. I laughed again at his silliness – and he kissed me. Out of the blue, while I was laughing – I think he was rather skiing my teeth. I readjusted my lips and kissed him back.

"I want to show you something." I broke the kiss, grabbed his hand and ran from his dorm room.

123

**Draco's POV**

My heart had jumped into my throat when I heard Skye's voice. That sweet voice, never having the ability to annoy me beyond all reason, but rather soothe me… but I knew that same voice had the ability to plunge a dagger into my heart out and rip it to shreds, following with a good deal of stomping.

I'm fourteen. Are these feelings normal?

It was early in the morning, and everyone was at breakfast. I dared to look up… and there she was!

"Skye… you're back!"

She smiled her pretty smile.

I jumped up and hugged her snugly.

And when she pulled back I kissed her. But I think I kissed her teeth more. She closed her mouth and applied pressure of her own.

I closed my eyes.

As she pulled back she took my hand.

"I want to show you something." She said, pulling me out of the Dorm Room. We ran to a deserted classroom.

"What is it, Skye?" I asked, laughing at her urgency.

She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the door.

"Mufflatio."

"Skye?"

She smiled at me.

"Watch this."

I blinked at her, but in that blink she was gone.

In her place stood a grey wolf with her unmistakable eyes.

The wolf was beautiful. And haunting.

Its fur shone of her, grey, almost silver, with a darker stripe over her back. And as I watched her, she transformed back into a human.

"Wow."

She sniggered.

"Not what you expected exactly, was it?"

"No… but she's pretty."

"You I'M pretty. I am that wolf."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm a very empathetic person."

"That's true, too."

She put her arms around my neck and looked up at me. Quite clearly not believing me, but appreciating the sentiment.

"At least it's over."

"You told me that your appearance might change too… did it?"

"Yes, it did. Dad put a glamour charm on, so only the two of us can see it."

"Oh." I pouted a little to tease her.

I sighed dramatically and pulled her to me in a hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dray."

The door opened. I pushed Skye away from me; she went to the window so fast that I didn't even see her move.

"Oh, hi, you two."

It was Lycan.

"Lycan!" Skye squealed excitedly and she ran to hug him.

"So, you're okay, then?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad took good care of me."

"Who is your dad? I hear so much about them, but I don't know who he is."

"Dad's… just dad." Skye said, looking at me for help.

"He's quite busy, and people mistake him for a git because of it." I said. Skye frowned at me, and I saw the corners of her mouth wanting to twitch into a smile.

"Odd. But what is his name?"

Skye for some reason looked on her watch.

"Sorry, I've got to go now. I've got a meeting with Dumbledore."

She tore out of the classroom faster than a tornado.

"What's her hurry?" Lycan asked me.

"Heck if I know."

"Speaking off, what were you two doing in here?"

"Talking." I drawled.

"That all?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"Oh. Draco, can I confide in you?"

I stared for a moment.

THIS had not been expected.

"S…Sure."

He closed the door.

"Draco, you and Skye are the only friends I have… or ever had."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"And I've been keeping this secret, and if I don't tell anyone soon, I'll burst."

"Oh?" I realized that I was repeating myself.

"Do you know what a shape-shifter is?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, I'm one of them." He said it carefully, afraid. Afraid that I'd reject him… his friendship.

"What animal?"

He looked stunned for a moment.

"You don't fear me?"

I laughed. I had the Empress of Shape-shifters as a best friend – the idea of me fearing Lycan was incredibly ridiculous.

"No, Lycan, I do not fear you."

"Well… why not? For all you know, I might be a werewolf…"

"If you were, I would've figured it out by now."

He looked dumbstruck. I smirked.

"Lycan, don't worry, I don't plan on turning against you."

"Really?"

"I may be a Slytherin, but even I obey the rules of friendship."

"Which are?"

"Do you really want a lesson on friendship?"

"Yes."

"Let's wait for Skye to return. And we could enjoy this Saturday entirely."

"Did she really go to Dumbledore?" Lycan asked, eyeing the door.

"No, she probably didn't. She's touchy on the subject of her father."

"Why?"

I hesitated before answering.

"I'm sorry, Lycan, that is not my secret to tell."

He nodded.

"When will she be back?"

"She's probably in her dorm."

"In the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Yeah." It was obvious, after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Secrets revealed, part 1.**

**Skye's POV**

"Skye!" Draco yelled in my ears.

"What?" I yelled back annoyed. I looked around and realized that he was at the portrait hole. How come his voice sounded so loud in my ears?

"There you are!"

"Don't scream, Draco!"

He stared at me.

"I'm not screaming."

I clapped my hands over my ears and ran for the portrait hole.

"No running in the hallway!" Filch's wheezy voice reached my ears. I screamed in pain… the sound echoed in my ears… I slammed into something solid… I felt myself lose balance and fall…

Hands pulled me up.

"Skye?"

I yelled again. It was a pained and tortured sound…

"Skyler." This voice was soft and calm and soothing. I couldn't see who the owner was, but I instinctively reached out. I felt my arms link around someone's neck…

I felt myself being lifted into the air and being carried somewhere…

Then I was on a soft surface… probably a bed…

"Skye? Sweetheart?" That was dad's voice. _His_ voice was calm and soothing in my ears…

"Dad?" I opened my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"My ears…" I whispered. I felt dad's hands feel my ears and the side of my head. "Don't talk too loud."

"I won't. You gave the students quite a scare."

"Did anyone hear me calling you dad?"

"No, but they did wonder why you came to me when both Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were there – who are both more 'loveable' than me."

I laughed, but immediately stopped. The sound hurt my ears.

"Your eardrums have burst."

"What?"

"I take it that your transformation is not completed yet. Your ears have become much more sensitive."

"Will it get better?"

"Yes, your ears are already healing themselves."

I sat up, holding my head to stop my head from spinning around. I was in the Hospital Wing.

"It seems you heal faster than any normal human being."

"That's good, then." I said. Dad was standing next to my bed.

"Perhaps." He nodded. Something was troubling him, and he wanted to tell me – he just ididnt know how to. "I have to tell you something." Always a good way to start.

Dad sighed and sat down next to me on the bed. He pulled up his sleeve and showed me his Dark Mark. He hasn't showed it to me before, which was how I knew it was serious this time. I gasped. The tattoo was… moving… a snake seemed to be moving through the mouth of a skull… It would have been really awesome were it not for Voldemort's presence behind it.

"It's been getting darker." He said in a grave voice.

I looked up at dad. His expression showed the tiniest hint of fear.

"Voldemort's getting stronger, isn't he?" I asked, feeling the need to point the so very obvious. Dad nodded, not having sensed my stupidty.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open." I promised.

"I don't want you to be worried, Skye… and, please, I don't want another episode like today."

"I've already seen what I'm destined for, you know. Telling me to stay away from it won't stop it. And I'm pretty sure the transformations are now complete."

"And you're still not going to tell me this 'destiny'?"

"I don't even know what it is completely, and I can't tell you something based on lies and guesswork." I even sounded like dad nowadays.

Dad exhaled loudly.

"Hagrid's looking for you." Okay, so when the kid's stubborn change the subject – gotta remember that for the future. "Please be careful."

"I will be." I actually meant it.

123

"Skye!"

"Not so loud, Hagrid!" I whispered urgently. There were cotton buds in my ears, but noises still hurt them.

"The centaurs are all riled up! They've askin' fer yeh the last month!" he said as I reached his hut.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I yelled over my shoulder, heading for the forest.

It was dark

I didn't know which I was supposed to go, but I just ran in a direction. I moved fast. Faster than any normal human could. Trees flitted past me, I saw deer look around at the sound of rustling wind…

"Stop." The voice spoke softly – something I was grateful for. I stopped, lurching a little.

"Empress." A deep voice greeted me. I was surrounded by centaurs. The one that had spoken was Bane. He was bowing, his fellows following his move.

"Bane." I greeted the centaur.

"Empress, Mars is getting brighter. We fear the worst is yet to come."

I sighed.

"I know, Bane. It's not something we can stop."

"Empress, the time has come to choose." Bane took a step forward. I realized I was looking down at him, I was standing on a rock, how had I not noticed that?

"That's true. I shall be going around to every species and ask them if they will be on my side. The first war is upon us."

The centaurs looked expectantly at me.

"Who here will join me in the fight?"

Bane was the first to step forward. Another followed, and soon every single centaur had stepped forward, a hardened look upon their faces – they were going to fight with me.

"Thank you."

"Empress…"

"You will only partake in the last battle of the first war. Except for you." I pointed to one centaur that stood separated from the others. He looked up at me with hope shining in his eyes. I climbed down the rock and stepped to him. I could look him in the eyes, I was taller now. I gently touched his face. "you, my dear, are destined for greatness."

He smiled happily at me.

"Now, I have you as allies. Next I shall visit the merpeople and the veela-tribe."

Hopefully Lila wouldn't insist on doing my hair again.

123

"Empress! You've come for a visit!"

"Hi, Laud." I grinned at my favorite veela. "Yes, I've come, but only briefly."

"You have matured, haven't you?" Laud asked, circumcising me. I nodded, a loose strand of hair fell past my ear. "I'm now a fully-fledged empress."

"Yes, I could see that by the way you carry yourself. I take it that you are wearing glamour charms?"

"Yes."

We had reached the veela-tribe. They had all come down from their homes in the trees to greet me.

"I have a question to ask all of you, and you may say no – if you wish." Though I wished they wouldn't wish that wish. (Horrifying thought, I know – but that's what I, being the empress – come down, Mr. Ego, call my own poetic license.)

They all nodded.

"There will be a war soon. One where wizards will fight. Lord Voldemort will return soon, and the first war will take place."

The majority of them looked utterly upset – not that I blamed them.

"I ask you to be my allies. You don't need to choose now, I'll come back again. But think about it."

And with that I took my leave, not wanting my presence to make them prejudice. I returned to Hogwarts castle. It was getting dark, and dad and Draco would be worried.

123

I headed to the Entrance Hall. I don't know why I was in such a hurry, but I felt like if I didn't hurry, I'd lose. What, though, was another question. I moved so quickly that I collided with someone.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Harry's hand was wrapped sharply around my elbow, he'd steadied me.

"Harry!" He was just the person I was looking for.

"Skye?" He considered as if I was barmy before letting my arm go.

"Harry, how did you survive the Second Task?"

"Um…" He seemed to think about whether or not I was insulting him, or if I was planning on going to dad about it. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you use?"

"Um…"

"Please, Harry!" I didn't mean to yell, but I was running out of time.

"Gillyweed." His answer came instantly, "Only, don't tell Snape that…' See?

I scarpered for the dungeons before he finished his sentence. I allowed superspeed to overtake me and choose the course. These new instincts were fun. Harry had said that I shouldn't tell Snape - which meant that it was in the Potions' Cupboard.

I almost ran into the Durmstrang Headmaster – what's it with me? How clumsy can you get? He sneered at me, but when he saw who I was fear replaced his sneer. He quickly replaced the sneer and walked past me. Charming man, isn't he?

Dad was coming out of his office, a very irritated look on his face. When he spotted me a look of relief flooded his face.

"Miss Night?" He kept his icy tone in check, though. And since when did he call me that outside class?

My answer came in a storky man behind dad, who looked extremely jacked.

"I'm sorry, Professor…" I started.

"What happened?" He cut across me, which, to me, was a relief, for I had no excuse.

I looked down at my body: my clothes were torn and I there were several cuts on my arms.

"Um… I'm fine. Hagrid showed me the unicorn foals in the Dark Forest."

Dad knew that I was lying.

"Honestly, Snape, are you going to believe her?" Mr. Bagman asked. I looked at him, I felt my eyes change – he took a step back unknowingly.

"Sod off." I hissed. The sound stretched on, and for a moment I thought Luar was there.

"Go!" My voice echoed through the dungeon. "Leave!"

Bagman looked extremely terrified and bolted, leaving me a bit confused. How had I managed that?

"There's not much time!" I said urgently, deciding to think about it later. A crease formed on his forehead.

"Time for what?"

"I don't know, all I know is that time is limited!" I yelled at him. What the… ? Why was I yelling?

"Is that why you're here?"

"No! I need gillyweed!"

"Skye…"

"Please!" My voice echoed shrilly through the dungeon once again.

Dad dived back into his office, detecting my hurry. He returned with some slimy green stuff.

"Do I eat it?" I asked in disgust, hating the feeling of it in my hands.

"And then dive into the water." He said with a nod. "But I'm coming too."

He didn't look like he was planning on changing his mind and we really didn't have time for me to try and convince him otherwise.

"Fine. But be ready." I said as I took ahold of dad's arm. I pulled him with me as I sprinted. He was heavier than me, but it seemed I had strength that surpassed my expectations.

I only stopped once we reached the Black Lake. I put the gillyweed in my mouth, now completely grossed out, took one last look at Sev before jumping in.

It was painful. Gills were quite odd, and I was suddenly very glad that my animal was not a fish.

I waited for dad. When the water next to me moved, his black robes aflutter – making me think oddly of the Giant Squid, I began to swim in a certain direction. I didn't know why I went in that direction, but I did. My gut told me the way. My instincts were now better than ever… or that might have been the built-in power to the nth extra sense every part of the female sex had.

After about fifteen minutes of swimming, we reached the place. Little underwater houses, with Grindylows on leashes outside. The merpeople came outside to see me, some eyeing me – obviously not enjoying my intrusion, while others offered what I thought to be friendly smiles. These creatures were nothing like those in fairytales, they had no seashells covering their upperbodies, seeing as the upperbodies were almost entirely flat – both male and female. I swam to the biggest house, assuming the merchieftainess would live there. Dad remained behind me, his wand at the ready. I was spared the trouble of knocking, as the door opened at my approach, no one had opened it. I looked at dad. He just shrugged and motioned with his wand for me to go in. Inside the gaurds came towards me, but almost instantly backed off.

They bowed down and discarded lowered tritons.

"What is the meaning of this?" A booming voice called out.

A fat merman was coming over to me. He looked down at me – for a moment; then he bowed too.

"My Empress."

"Merchieftainess. I need your help." Instead of words bubbles escaped my mouth, but the chief understood me perfectly.

"What can I do?"

"There is a war upon us. I will need you and your people…"

"My empress, we are YOUR people. I have been given the honor of taking leadership whilst you're not here, but you are our true leader."

"Thank you, does that mean you will help us?"

"Always." He allowed a half-grin to spread onto his face. "However, the Sabio Triton will be taking leadership of us when the time arises. Have no fear, my liege, we are your followers."

Sabio Triton? What was that? More importantly, _who?_

123

Out of the lake we quickly dried ourselves, still spluttering at the water in our lungs.

"Ghastly feeling." Dad commented once he was dry. I laughed and took ahold of his arm again.

"Ready?"

"Do we have to?" He moaned.

"Was that a stupid question?" I countered. He stuck his tongue out at, it was an unexpected show of childishness, and had me in a fit of giggles before too long.

I dashed into the Dark Forest again – to the veela-tribe, taking dad with me, who looked a little green.

"They've deserted us." Were the first words that greeted me. Laud, Lila and two others were sitting around a fire.

"What?" I asked in aghast.

"They've all deserted us, Skye."

"Why?"

"They're afraid, Skye."

I didn't say anything. It was a reasonable point, but I couldn't help but think the lot of them, save for the four here, are bloody cowards – selfish at that.

"Skye, sweetheart?"

"Oh, sorry. Dad, this is Laud, Lila, Kilmer," Motioning to the remaining male, "and Mage." I motioned to the female. "Guys, this is my dad, Severus Snape."

"I've heard much about you." Laud got up and approached dad, his eyes shining with respect. "Mostly from Skye and Hagrid."

"And what did they say, might I ask?"

"Hagrid told us that you're a very good Potions Master, but you don't smile that often."

I snorted, drawing the attention everyone's attention.

"Dad's actually a big softie." I giggled.

Dad feigned anger.

"I'll get you for that!" He started chasing me, but I danced circles around him.

Until he caught me off guard and drew me into a hug, laughingly.

"Dad!" I laughed.

"You love your daughter, don't you?" Laud looked at us, almost longingly – or was it fondness

"More than I care to admit."

Laud smiled at us.

"I will always stand by you, Empress." It was more than a promise. Laud had just sworn his life to me… to the cause… for the greater good…

For the greater good.

The words echoed in my head.

Those were Grindelwald's words.

But nothing could be truer about my destiny and what I'd come to face (eventually).

"And I will work my very hardest to free you." I took his hands in mine. "You will play a big part in this world, Laud."

With those words said I turned to dad, who was waiting patiently for me.

He held his hand out to me. I took it, cast a furtive glance at him and loped.

I looked back and laughed – dad looked more like a bat now than ever. Black robes aflapping (that word sounded funny, even in my head) around him, being forced back by the sheer force of being moved incredibly fast.

I came to a stop outside the castle, and dusted myself off, removing the most noticeable twigs and leaves.

Dad entered the Great Hall before me. It was dinnertime, and I was starving.

The moment I poked my head through the door, every eye turned to me.

Including Dumbledore's.

He stood up as dad sat.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore's voice was calm, but inquisitive.

I didn't know why he was asking me this. I looked at Sev for help. He was looking at Dumbledore… he looked slowly back at me.

Someone else came in. I looked around – Draco and Lycan. Both of them stopped dead and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked them softly.

I saw Draco's eyes go from confused to recognition.

"Your glamour charms aren't working." He whispered, barely moving his lips.

"Oh…" I mentally shrugged and headed for the head table.

"I'm here visiting an old friend." I said louder, to Dumbledore.

"And who is this old friend, might I ask?" He was a good actor – as if he didn't recognize me.

I searched my head for a teacher that could possibly be visited by me… the answer came almost instantly.

"Hagrid."

Hagrid had also recognized me by now.

"Sorry, Empress, yeh caught me at a bad time. I'll be right with yeh."

I nodded at him and headed back out of the Great Hall.

I heard whispers of 'Did he call her Empress?' and 'What the hell was that?' follow me out. Instead of going outside, I went to the dungeons to wait for dad.

123

**Draco's POV**

Five minutes after Skye left I followed her. Telling Blaise that I wasn't hungry and shoving Pansy off as politely as I possibly could. Lycan followed me – he sure did that a lot.

He and I had spent the majority of the day together, mostly looking for Skye, but I'd learned that Lycan was a real gentle soul.

He was an animagus, a panther. He'd only found out the previous year, and he could transform fully. He just wished that he had friends in whom he could confide.

We went straight for Sev's quarters. Lycan didn't understand why, but I knew that's where she'd be.

"Skye, open up!" I banged on the door. The door opened slowly and a multi-colored eye peered at me. The door was opened fully and Skye stepped into the doorway. I knew it was her. Her voice had given her away earlier – that awesomely soothing voice.

Her new appearance was beautiful to me. Her pitch black hair with light green stripes… her lavender eyes with its light green pupils… her big, doe-like eyes and thin, pink lips, still full but thin? How the hell do you explain that? Her gaze traveled from me to Lycan.

I reached out for her hand, drawing her attention back to me.

She pulled me in, and I grabbed Lycan's arm and pulled him with me.

"Skye…" I tried to tell her how striking she was, but words failed me.

"Lycan, you're an animagus aren't you?" She asked him.

He looked dumbstruck. He nodded slowly.

"How…"

"I don't know why I didn't notice it before…" Her voice trailed off.

"Draco and I have been looking for you all day." Lycan's voice found him.

"Oh. Well, the centaurs were looking for me, they told me what I needed to know, swore allegiance to me, I went to the veela, told them to decide, came back here, got gillyweed, dad and I went to the Black Lake, met the merpeople, had them also swore allegiance to me, went back to the veela, found out that they're a bunch of cowards – except for four of them, I came back, learned that my glamour charms have failed, and, oh, I've learned that one of my best friends is an animagus." She said it all in one breath.

"Wow, you've had a busy day." I said, blinking repeatedly.

"Yes, I have." She sighed and sunk into a comfy chair,

"Um…" Lycan looked confused.

"Lycan…"

Skye launched into her story of being the Empress of Shape-shifters, only leaving out the fact that Sev was her dad. Lycan remained silent throughout the tale, still listening intently, though, an utterly surprised look on his face.

"Oh, and Draco's my boyfriend." Skye finished.

"Of everything you've told me tonight, that was the bit of news I knew."

"Draco's your what?"

Snap.

Sev had heard the last part.

"Boyfriend." Skye repeated. "I don't want to lie to you anymore, dad."

"Dad?" Lycan looked from Skye to Sev.

"Yes. Dad."

"I take it you told him everything?" Sev asked her. She nodded. "Good… NOW."

I knew what was coming.

"How long have you two been together?"

Skye and I looked at each other.

Did that mean he accepted me and Skye? Or was it simple the silence before the storm?

123


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The third task.**

**Sev's POV**

I waited for Skye or Draco to answer me, but they were looking at each other for an answer.

"Um… I think it's since the Yule Ball, sir." Malum answered for them.

"Well?" I looked at the two of them. Both looked at their feet sheepishly.

"Yeah… since Christmas… sorry, Sev…" Draco said. Malum puckered his brow as Draco called me 'Sev', I'm guessing he doesn't know about Draco being my godson. I turned to Draco.

"I suspected as much, but you two have known one another quite long, so I'll accept it."

"Really?" Skye's lavender eyes shone with hope. I nodded slowly. She shrieked and jumped up to hug me. I couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"But, Draco," I lowered my tone, "break her heart and…"

"You'll break my favorite toe, I get it." Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled. Skye really was good for him. He smiled when she was with him. Not the plastic smile he gave Lucius, but the smile that said more about him than words ever could. "Thanks, Sev." He added quietly.

"Why do you call him 'Sev', Draco?" Malum spoke up.

"Um… Sev's my godfather."

"Oh… so Skye's your god sister?"

"I guess so."

"Doesn't it bother you two?" Malum looked a bit green.

"No." Skye and Draco answered simultaneously. Skye jumped up and galloped to her room – completely out of the blue.

"Okay…"

"They were friends before we found out Skye was my daughter, Malum."

"Oh. And, sir, you can feel free to call me Lycan."

I only nodded. Skye had disappeared – and I wondered what she was up to.

"Sir, what did the merpeople's village look like?" Malum – Lycan, asked me.

"It was… eerie and yet, handsome. The houses looked like miniature castles, and most of these houses had Grindylows on leashes."

"Grindylows?" Lycan held back a laugh.

"Grindylows." I confirmed, "Except for the Merchieftainess' house, which _was_ a big castle. Everywhere we swam there was seaweed, and the water was a murky brown, not green or blue."

"Sounds cool."

"It was." I said grudgingly – I didn't trust the boy as yet.

"Dad, we have to put the glamour charms on again." Skye said, reappearing at my elbow.

"I know, but, this time, we have to center it. We cannot risk the charm failing in class."

"With what would we center it?"

"A piece of jewelry might work."

"How about this." Draco spoke up. He was holding a silver ring out to Skye. She took it and examined it.

"Draco, this is a Malfoy family heirloom, I can't take this." She said, holding it out for him to take. He didn't take it, rather shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I want you to have it."

"You should give it to the one you marry…" She began, but he interrupted her.

"I'm giving it to you." His decision was final. He reached to Skye's hand, but closed it around the ring. "It's yours, Skye."

She looked at me, as if searching for approval to take the gift. When I didn't respond she looked back at Draco, who sighed.

"Consider it your actual birthday present."

She didn't say anything, but she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. I cleared my throat loudly, I _was_ her father, after all – and Draco would have all his days with me from now on. They pulled apart, looking ashamed. I smiled at the thought.

"I didn't think you could smile, sir." Lycan piped up.

"I can, but I do only so in front of those I trust."

Lycan's eyes brightened hopefully. Did that mean I trusted him – that was what was running through his head right now. I didn't need to apply Occlumency to see that.

I held out my hand to Skye. She placed the ring in my hand. I muttered the incantation as I jabbed the ring with my wand and handed it back to her.

"Now, only you and I can see through your glamours, but I will be alerted immediately if your glamours fail – it's something in the ring that I connected to my pocket watch."

Skye's eyes widened. She was impressed – that much was obvious.

"Also, only you will be able to remove the ring, and only if you wish for it to be removed."

She nodded.

"Thanks, dad."

"It's still odd." I heard Draco mutter.

"What? Skye calling Professor Snape 'dad'?" Lycan asked him. Draco nodded. "Oh, thank goodness, at least I'm not alone in that."

123

**Skye's POV**

The next day was the Third Task. Draco, Lycan, Blaise, Pansy and I sat together, but I soon excused myself. Something was going to go wrong today, what, I didn't know, just… something.

I donned my shielding robes and the mask before taking of the ring and returning to the Quidditch-pitch.

I ran into Dumbledore along the way. He pretended not to recognize me.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously. I cocked my head to the side and glanced at him.

"I was here yesterday too, professor." I said happily.

"I can see that in your hair, which, I must say, is a lovely color."

I flushed under my mask.

"Thank you, sir."

"Might I ask to what we owe this pleasure?"

"I am here to oversee the Third task."

"Oh, and how will you be doing that, Skye?" Dumbledore winked at me. He knew exactly who I was, the bastard!

"I will be hanging about in the maze, sir." I said. He didn't have any objection to this. "Something evil is here, sir. And I will keep watch over my… kingdom, for use of a better word."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Will you guide our champions?"

"Yes, sir. But I must warn you; everything is not what it seems."

"I realize this, Skye. Your father and I do often talk, you know."

"I do know, sir." I inclined my head. "But instinct often beats experience."

With that I sort-of disappeared. In his eyes it would seem so, anyways. In reality I just ran.

I arrived at the maze, where I stood on top of the hedges.

Waiting.

Forever waiting… it seemed…

First I saw Diggory.

Harry next.

Fleur.

And Krum.

A very _Imperiursed_ Krum.

First he tried to kill Diggory, then Harry. I sent up red sparks after Diggory stunned him.

Fleur got the worst part too. Being almost eaten by plants. What a way to go. I made to dash forward at the same moment as Harry rounded the corner. I pulled back intot he shadows immediately, allowing Harry to continue his task.

After that I followed Harry. He was in the most danger – I was certain. He faced a boggart and answer the sphinx's question. I remained hidden in the shadows, allowing my hair and clothes camouflaged me.

But I had my own riddle to answer from the sphinx.

She smiled when she saw me.

"I take it you know what will happen if you answer my riddle wrongly?"

I nodded.

"I will ask you the riddle that has riddled mankind for a long, long time."

"The answer is a man." I said instantly, knowing the riddle she was going to ask me. I knew I was taking a gamble, but time was of the essence.

The sphinx stood up and let me pass.

"You will make a great Empress." She said as I passed her. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but the feeling of terror rose in me, and I fled.

I was just in time to see Harry and Diggory take ahold of the Tri-Wizard Cup.

"No!" I knew the minute they'd done it, it was a mistake.

I ran pell-mell back towards the start of the maze. Back to dad, who I knew was patrolling the side of the maze.

"Dad! It's happening!" His head snapped up at me from where I stood on the hedge. He pulled his sleeve back, making certain I hadn't told him a lie. His Mark was getting darker – proof.

"It is." He confirmed.

"What do we do?"

"We can't do anything."

"Tell Dumbledore!"

"He will find out."

"Dad!" I jumped down from the hedge.

"Skye, there is nothing we can do!"

"I know! I just… I just want to try…" I felt something warm run down my cheek. I lifted my hand to feel it. Dad took a step towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Go to Draco." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Skye."

123

I did go back to Draco. He and Lycan must've seen that I was worried, because they made me sit between them. Draco laced his fingers with mine before lifting my hand to meet his lips. He was telling me it would be okay. Lycan also entwined our fingers – but I knew that this was to comfort me.

"Don't look so vexed." Lycan whispered to me.

I tried to smile at him, but failed miserably.

The minutes stretched on, what seemed like forever. Then a blue flash went through the whole stadium.

"He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric! He asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him! Not there!" Harry yelled. His voice echoed around us.

I met dad's eyes.

I saw the body of Cedric Diggory.

This.

THIS MEANT WAR.

I saw Moody take Harry away.

Something about that wasn't right. I put on my mask put Draco's ring in my pocket.

I jumped from my position to the ground.

Dad started at my sudden appearance.

"Moody took Harry away." I said. Dad looked around bewildered. He brought this to Dumbledore's attention, who also looked around. He motioned for McGonagall to follow him, worry etched onto every line of his wrinkled face. He nodded solemnly to his two companions before jogging up to the castle.

My instincts had been right again. Too bad they wouldn't always be.

123

"Skye." Lycan's called me.

"What?" I said dryly.

"Um… I've been transferred to Hogwarts for my NEWT year."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yeah."

It was the next day. I knew that not only was Voldemort back, he had made Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, murder Cedric Diggory. And Pettigrew owed Harry a life-debt.

I had spent the night in dad's quarters. I was too ashamed to admit that I was afraid to return to the Slytherin Common Room. Draco stayed with us. He slept in my room, while I had slept on the other side of dad's bed. I had been terrified last night. And I still was.

But I knew that Harry felt ten times worse.

Nightmares would haunt him for years to come, and I wished him all the luck in the world.

"Our headmaster ran for it."

"You're kidding me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He was afraid of You-Know-Who, Skye. He went into hiding." He rolled his eyes. I glared at him.

"Idiot." I snorted. "He'll be dead before long."

"I know, but I still don't like it."

"Did you hear about what happened to Barty Crouch Junior?" I asked. I'd told him about Crouch impersonating Moody, but not what happened afterwards.

"No, what?"

"He was submitted to the dementor's kiss."

"So, now he's an empty shell?"

"Basically, yeah."

Lycan stopped me and hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked as he let me go.

"You just looked like you needed a hug." He shrugged before heading off.

That was random.

123

Dad and I landed in Spinner's End. School was out. I think all of us were thankful for that little fact.

Diggory's funeral had been sad. Everyone cried. Okay, most people cried – not all.

"Skye, we have to discuss something." Dad said as we sat down for dinner later that night.

"I know. You're gonna be full time on the job again now, right?"

He blinked before nodding.

"So? What's gonna happen?" I asked.

"We're going to move you to Malfoy Manor."

"Why?"

"It's where you'll be safest. The Dark Lord will come to find me, and I cannot let him know about you."

"Okay, but what if he chooses Malfoy Manor as headquarters?"

"He most likely will, which is why you'll be safest there. Dumbledore told me that you wish to do the same work as I do."

"Yeah."

"I can't say I condone it, but I've learned by now that I can't control you."

He said the last bit with a smile. I grinned at him.

"What'll our excuse be?" I asked.  
"That you're Draco's betrothed, and that the two of you are 'getting to know' one another."

"Does Draco know that Mr. Malfoy turned traitor?"

"No, he does not."

"We should keep it that way."

"I agree."

Dad and I looked at each other for a moment. We had a mutual understanding. The war was coming.

Soon.

And we would both have to fight.

123

**A/N: Yeah, an annoying Author's Note. Just wanted to let you guys know that for the past three months I've been hosting a challenge, where one can draw art on this story and upload it to DeviantArt, or write a short ficlet. Four of these ficlets have been given in, but you might only understand two of them, so… the one is called A Real Mother by BookWorm77071, the other The Breeding Program by DarknessAmongShadows. The other ones I'll let you know when we get there.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm going to make the mass-breakout from Azkaban a little earlier.**

**Long chapter heading your way!**

**Chapter 25: Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Skye's POV**

Dad and I packed, Shadow was already in her basket – and Luar shut in his cage. I'd made sure to pack enough of everything. Including those fingerless gloves I loved for no apparent reason at all, except that they looked nice.

Later that night Mrs. Malfoy came to pick me up.

I'd hugged dad tightly, and I'd made him promise to write to me every day.

At Malfoy Manor Draco was waiting. He could see that I was dejected, because he didn't even greet me, he just hugged me. Mrs. Malfoy went up to the Manor house, saying she'd have the house elves unpack for me. Nice living in a Manor, I guess.

"It'll be fine." Draco whispered to me. I clung to him.

"Let's go so hi to dad." Draco let me go and took my hand. He led me to the main house. Mr. Malfoy was waiting in the large dining room.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy." I said in a friendly voice. The man whipped around to look at me, he broke into a semi-smile.

"Skye, I'm glad to have you stay here."

I tried to smile back at him. He got up and walked over to Draco and me.

"You realize Malfoy Manor will be used as Headquarters for the Dark Lord?"

"Which is exactly why I'll be safe here." I said. He nodded.

"Severus told you what story we'll be telling everyone?"

"Yes."

"Wait… what story?" Draco didn't like being left out.

"We're gonna tell everyone that we're betrothed, and that I'm living here to 'get to know' you."

"Oh." He looked to be having an internal struggle if this was good or bad.

"Narcissa will show you to your room." Mr. Malfoy said. When Draco looked away he winked at me. I smiled at him – I was exceptionally impressed by this man. He had turned traitor, and he would be housing another traitor (me).

"When will the Dark Lord get here?"

"He's planning on breaking his followers out of Azkaban first; then he will come here."

Oh, goody, even more bloody sick people not afraid of killing people nearby. Well, I could always go visit Harry if I wanted to.

"This is your room, Skye." Mrs. Malfoy said, opening a certain door.

"Your room is between mine and Draco's. There's also connecting doors, so if you need us, we'll be here."

I found it a bit odd that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy didn't share a room.

"I'd also like for you to call us Narcissa and Lucius."

"Okay, Narcissa." I tested the word. It tasted unfamiliar on my tongue.

She smiled her motherly smile and left us to our business.

Draco motioned for me to go into the room before him.

"Here." He said. I turned around to face him. He was holding a silver chain out to me. A delicate chain. The small links were so slight that it looked like it could break at a single touch.

"What?"

"Take it. Look, I have the same one."

He pulled back his sleeve to show me.

"This is just so that I know when you need me."  
I took it out of his hand and held it lightly. It was a very touching thing for him to do.

"Thank you, Draco." I hugged him again.

123

"Cissy!" A shrill voice from the main entrance rang. Three faces winced simultaneously. Draco and I were sitting in the spacious living room, playing wizards' chess – he was winning of course. Narcissa was watching us, trying to make me win, but failing to see my plan.

Narcissa got up to answer the voice. I saw Draco close his eyes, his lips working furiously. Either a jinx or a silent prayer.

"Bella!"

Draco seemed to groan inwardly as he heard this name. He stood up slowly, holding his hand out to me.

"Let's go greet aunt Bella." He said, trying (and failing) to sound happy. Before we went to the main entrance, however, I pulled my shielding-cloak on. Instinct told me to do this. I also made sure that my wand was up my sleeve.

"Well, well, well. Draco, you've grown." The woman said to him. She had long hair that looked a mess, and she had heavy-lidded eyes. She smelled of stale bread… and extremely bad and old cheese.

"Hello, aunt Bellatrix." Draco said pleasantly. She then looked at me. I balled my hand up into a fist to make sure I still had Draco's ring on, the one that was the key to my glamour.

"Bella, this is Skyler Night." Narcissa came up behind Bellatrix.

"And who is she? Little Draco's girlfriend?"

"You're being very rude." I stated. I felt Draco's sharp intake of breath next to me. I realized every bit of the type of trouble I was in. This woman was a convicted felon, an escaped one at that, making her immensely more dangerous and possibly psychotic than I thought was possible.

"Well, excuse me, but I am the older woman here…"

"And, of course, age comes before beauty." I saw Narcissa's eyes widen as she watched her sister. "It's not very polite to talk about someone in the third person if they're right in front of you."

"How dare you!"

I shrugged, as if it was something completely normal for me to say about someone.

"I like her." Bellatrix said as I turned my back, "But let's test her…"

I heard the swish of a cloak and knew she's pulled her wand out.

I allowed my wand slip into my hand.

"Aunt Bella, no!" Draco yelled, and at the same moment Narcissa screamed: "Bella, no!"

But it was too late. Bellatrix yelled "_Crucio_!". I whipped around and waited for the curse to hit, but as it reached me, it just dissolved into nothing. I laughed.

"Nice try, Bellatrix." I said with a smirk. "Looks like Azkaban made you soft."

Bellatrix smiled a horrible smile at me – I guess it would've looked better if her teeth weren't so jagged and rotten.

"Skye!" Draco half laughed as he ran to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Aunt Bella, this is Skyler Night. Skye, this is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I know." I let my voice drawl – like dad does. Draco knew I was being heartless on purpose.

"Now you're being rude!" He accused me.

"Is not!" I countered, rounding on him and closing the distance between us.

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Skye!"

"Draco!"

And then I saw what he wanted. He wanted to stop his aunt from hurting me (not that she'd succeed).

I reached for his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"Do not try to distract me! I am going to win this one!" He shouted. I giggled and stepped even closer to him. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Is that so?"

"Ye… yes."

I let his hands go.

"Try again, Draco." I walked away, feeling great. Leaving one very confused Draco Malfoy, a flabbergasted Bellatrix Lestrange, an amused Lucius and a shocked Narcissa behind.

A good hour's work, I'd say.

123

"What was that?" Draco stormed into my room through the connecting door. He must've regained his composure. I cast_ Mufflatio_ at all three doors before answering.

"Well, hello to you too." I flipped a page in the book that was lying next to me.

"Skye!"

"Draco!"

"That was a brilliant performance." He smiled. "I was a bit disappointed though…"

I motioned for him to sit down beside me.

"What disappointed you?" I asked.

"That I couldn't get to do this." He reached out and cupped my face before bringing his lips to meet mine. I was too stunned to react. He hadn't kissed me like this before… His lips massaged mine… I felt something wet against my lower lip… it was his tongue! I opened my mouth in surprise… he let his tongue enter my mouth…

He pulled back.

He was blushing deep red.

"I'm sorry…" He started, but I shut him up by putting my mouth over his. I saw him close his eyes before I closed mine.

The door opened. I pushed Draco away and grabbed his hand.

"What's going on here?" It was Narcissa.

"We're playing Thumb War." I lied easily. Draco knew what Thumb War was, I'd taught him, and he'd know immediately what we were going to do.

"You're playing Thumb War?"

"Yes."

"For what?" She laughed.

"We're trying to decide if we're going to play Twister or Monopoly."

"If you say so." Narcissa didn't believe me. "Oh, your father's here, and he would like to see you. Can I send him up?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Oh, you might want to set the Monopoly board up, and, Draco, you might want to wipe the lip-gloss off."

With that she winked and was off.

"What?" Draco started wiping his face furiously, I laughed at him.

"Your mum was kidding, Draco! I don't wear lipgloss!"

Draco's expression was priceless. I laughed at the whole situation, nearly falling off the bed.

His mum caught us snogging, and she'd made a fool of Draco!

Draco watched me in bewilderment. Then he had the genius idea of actually going to get the Monopoly board and to set it up. He got out the big shoe and the doggy – I was always the doggy. He quickly divided the money and moved us to random positions, and he gave us both a few cards that said we owned some plots. I was still laughing.

The door opened and Dad entered. His expression was the same one Draco had. I laughed even more, and the next thing I knew I had fallen from the bed to the floor – which caused me to laugh even more.

"So… so… sorry." I breathed out. "That was…. priceless."

Dad walked closer to us.

"So, who's winning?" He asked. I finally got myself back on the bed.

"The doggie is of course!" I giggled.

"No, no, no, no, you're wrong! I'm winning!" Draco countered.

"You're just a sore loser, Draco!"

"And you're a sore winner!"

"Hah! So I _am_ winning!" I said triumphantly, fisting the air. Dad chuckled at our shenanigans.

"Bella can't stop talking about you, Skye."

"Yeah… I did leave a rather bad impression on her, didn't I?"

"No, not a bad impression, exactly. She's quite impressed with you."

"Oh. Cool, then." I said, throwing the dice. It landed on four and six. Not doubles. Damn. I moved the dog from its current position to the next.

'_Go straight to jail'._

Damn. I glared a Draco, who was smirking.

"Bloody cheater." I said under my breath. Draco sniggered.

"Do you want in?" I asked dad. He shook his head.

"We're waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive. I advise you two stay in here tonight."

"We will, Sev." Draco promised as he threw the dice. Dad was really worried about me.

"Draco will protect me, dad."

The door opened again.

"Draco, are you going to… Snape? What are you doing here?" It was Bellatrix. Draco reached out for my hand again – this didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix, though.

"For the same reason you are here, Bella." Dad said smoothly.

"Anyways, Draco, are you coming along?"

"Mum told me to stay with Skye and get to know her."

"You two seem to be getting along very well." Bellatrix looked pointedly at our hands.

"I would hope so, Bella, they've known each other for four years." Dad said in his cold tone.

"Really? That is interesting…"

Dad rolled his eyes, shot her a look of disgust exited the room.

"Come along, Bella, we don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting."

Bellatrix almost fell over herself by trying to exit the room. I waved my wand at the door, willing it to close. I waited until it locked before casting _Mufflatio _at it again.

"Let's start over." I suggested.

"Yes. We wouldn't want to start in prison."

"Good idea."

We smiled at each other.

At least I had Draco.

We played for the rest of the night, but neither of us was actually into it. So we lost tread of the game quite often. Somewhere along the line the little doggie ended up on the pink bunch of cards, and the shoe in Shadow's mouth.

123

"Skye? Skye, wake up." I jerked awake. Draco was stand over me. He was still sitting next to me on the bed where I'd fallen asleep.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"I just wanted some company."

I threw my pillow at him.

"Screw you." I slurred.

"Please, Skye."

I sat upright, but my eyes just refused to open.

"Fine. I'm all ears."

"Open your eyes too."

"I'm too tired, Dray." I snuggled up to what I thought was my pillow.

"Well, this is new." Draco sounded a bit caught off guard.

"What?"

"Open your eyes and you'll see."

With a sigh I opened my fighting eyelids.

I was lying close to Draco. Without thinking I turned around and cuddled up to my pillow.

"You can do that again." Draco said. I kicked my foot back, but missed.

"Control your hormones, Draco."

I heard him sigh before hearing him rustle on the bed. I felt a blanket being thrown over me. Then an arm over the blanket.

"How about this?" His voice was in my ear.  
"I repeat my earlier statement."

The door opened again. Draco snapped his eyes closed.

"Look at that." I heard Narcissa whisper.

"I don't like it." That was dad's unmistakable voice.

"At least they have each other, Sev." Narcissa'a voice was low and soft, as if she feared being overheard.

"Are you coming, love?" That was Lucius' voice.

"Look at that." Narcissa repeated.  
"That's… not what I expected." Lucius sounded uncertain.

"I don't like it." Dad repeated. I almost laughed.

"Cissy, I believe we've got an overprotective father on our hands." Lucius chuckled.

"Who's an overprotective father?" Bellatrix joined the discussion. I knew dad and the Malfoys were blocking the doorway, something I was glad for.

"Skyler's father isn't too happy with the relationship between her and Draco." Narcissa piped up.

"It's not that, he just doesn't approve of them sleeping in the same room." Dad said wryly.

"They're sleeping in the same room?" Bellatrix asked. Gosh, she's got an annoying voice.

"But wasn't it her father that said they should stay_ here_ tonight?" Narcissa asked. I could see her smiling in my mind's eye.

"I'm sure he meant that one should sleep on the floor." Dad didn't sound amused.

"That wouldn't be fair to Draco, now would it?"

"I don't care."

Narcissa snickered.

"Let them be, Severus. Her father will forgive… eventually."

"Don't be so sure, Narcissa." Lucius put in. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was eyeing dad wearily.

"Why do you care so much, Snape?" Bellatrix asked.

"I don't." That was a blatant lie coming from dad's mouth, and all of us knew it – with the exception of Bellatrix, of course.

"You know, I'm not sure I like that girl." Bellatrix's voice held curiosity.

"Only because she's a better duelist than you." Dad said. I knew Bellatrix was glaring at him.

"I must take my leave now, I just wish to say goodbye to Draco."

I heard dad's footsteps near the bed… Draco was shook slightly.

"Draco?"

Draco groaned.

"Draco?"

This time Draco opened his eyes.

"Wha'?"

"Take care of Skye – and stop holding her." Dad whispered this. A small smile played around my mouth.

Dad saw this, for he said: "And you make sure that Draco keeps his hormones in check."

I tried my best not to laugh out loud at this. Apparently dad and I thought alike – well, you know what they say about great minds.

"Bye, you two."

"Bye." Draco said sleepily.

I waved my fingers slightly; I _was _supposed to be asleep, after all.

As the door closed Draco turned around.

"I'm sorry, Skye."

Something tugged at my heart, but I was too tired to respond it and I instantly fell asleep.

123

_I was running… the trees around me were tall and looming… something was chasing me…_

"_Come on! I'm not gonna hurt you!"_

_I kept on running. That voice was jeering and taunting._

_A shadow passed over me…_

"Skye!"

I jerked awake.

I was being held. There were arms around me. A voice saying something.

"Was that really necessary?" I couldn't help but ask.

The arms loosened and the head was lifted off of mine.

"Sorry, you were screaming me awake." Draco said. He still hadn't let go of me.

"What? What is it?" The connecting door to Narcissa's room opened. She was pointing her wand around my room. She saw me and Draco and rushed over. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, ma'am, just had an odd dream."

"A nightmare?"

"No, not entirely. Sort off."

She put her arms around both me and Draco.

"What's wrong?" Lucius entered the room through Narcissa's door.

"Sorry, sir, I had a nightmare." I said. He sauntered over and sat down next to Draco.

"No need to apologize, Skye."

Then it hit me.

_Lucius had been in Narcissa's room!_

"Sir, what were you doing in Narcissa's room?"

Narcissa and Lucius glanced at each other.

"Sleeping there, obviously."

I looked at the two adults, amused at their sarcasm, but both were red-faced, and they refused to look at each other. I… I think they've fallen in love… I smiled brightly at them. They returned it, knowing that I'd figured it out.

"Will you be all right?" Narcissa asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Listen, Cissy and I have been talking, and we're going to ask Severus to come live here." Lucius said. I raised my head, my eyes already flittering.

"Really?"

"Yes." Narcissa smiled at me again.

"Skye, you should realize that we consider you and Severus family, too." Lucius said carefully, "We'd do anything for you."

I beamed at Lucius. He was more caring than he let on. He appraised me through half-closed eyes.

"Cissy? Where are you?" Bellatrix's voice echoed in the hall outside.

"Bella's looking for you." I looked at Narcissa.

"Damn." She said it so soft that even I, with my heightened hearing, almost missed it.

She apologized, got up and rushed to her room, in the doorway she stopped.

"Lucius!" She whispered urgently, waving her hand urgently, he ran to her.

"Lie down!" He hissed at us and snapped the connecting door closed.

We did so, and just in time too, because at that moment the door from the hall opened.

"Cissy? Are you in here?"

I heard Bellatrix approach the bed.

I felt a hand on me.

"Get out of my bloody room!" I growled. She gasped and took a step back.

"Bella? What are you doing in here?" Narcissa had come to our rescue.

"I'm looking for you…"

"Stop bothering the children, come here."

Bellatrix scurried away from the bed to the connecting door. I heard Narcissa lock that door. I took the wand from under my pillow and pointed it at the main door. I could use magic here without the fear of detection, just as I could always use it at Spinner's End. I used in secret, though.

"I give you, _my family_." Draco said whispered in my ear – he was still holding me. I giggled.

"Will you let me go now?"

"No."

I turned towards him and allowed my hands to travel around his waist.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Draco, your hormones is getting the better of you."

With a sigh he let me go and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Skye."

I didn't answer.

"I just really like you, but, I mean, you knew that. It's just difficult…"

"Shut up, Draco." I mumbled.

"Thanks." I could hear the smile in his voice. I had spared him from embarrassing himself.

"Did you see what I saw between your parents?"

"Yeah. At least I think so."

"What did you see, Draco?"

"They care about each other."

"And…?"

"They've fallen for each other?" He guessed.

"Clever boy." I giggled.

"What were you dreaming about?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"I was being chased."

"That all?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Well, you should have more nightmares, Skye."

"No thank you." I grimaced.

"I wouldn't have any other excuse for holding you."

"You can hold me when we're awake – not when we're about to go to sleep."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Um…" How to answer this?

"Yes?"

"Just don't."

"Why, Skye?"

"Why not, Draco?"

"I hate it when you do that."

"Too bad."

"Skye!" He sat up and looked at me.

"Draco!" It was my turn to sit up. I almost bumped into him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just think we're too serious for two fifteen year olds."

"Well, we _are_ betrothed."

"We are pretending to be betrothed."

I knew I'd won the argument. I looked into his eyes. They seemed to draw me in… and before I knew it I was kissing Draco… my eyes fluttered closed… his lips were so soft…

I pulled away.

"Goodnight, Draco." I put my head on the pillow.

"Night, Skye." He whispered and covered me again with the blanket.

"You know, I still thank the stars that I met you." He said, but I pretended to be asleep.

123

**Draco's POV**

The next morning mum woke us up. We were to get dressed and then to go the dining room for breakfast. We were going to meet the Dark Lord. Needless to say I was on edge, and Skye was positively petrified. The only thing that gave her away was the fact that she was playing with her ring, fidgeting with a loose strand of hair and whatnot. Were it not for the fact that I knew her so well, I would've missed it.

"Come along, Draco." Aunt Bella tried to sound like the doting aunt. It was later and Skye and I were dressed. She in her shielding cloak, she'd just changed the color – to green and black. She'd also hid her wand in her sleeve.

"I'm coming." I said, waiting for Skye.

"She can come on her own."

"No, aunt Bella, I will wait for her."

"Draco, she's trying to get back at me for deflecting her crucio." She said loudly, coming up behind me.

"That was only because I was out of practice…" Aunt Bella started.

"Whatever, Bellatrix." Skye rolled her eyes, hiding her nervousness.

Bellatrix stared at Skye dumbstruck.

"How dare you?"

"I'm not afraid of a cold pumpkin." Skye shrugged. Obviously she wasn't afraid of Bellaytrix.

She linked her arm through mine and we trooped to the dining room.

"My lord." Dad's voice was very near to quivering.

"Where is your son, Lucius? You told me he'd be here." I hated that cold voice. It sent shivers down my spine and horrible images through my mind.

"He's here, my lord." Dad had seen me. He motioned for me to come closer. Skye and I entered the room. He was sitting at the head of the table. His head bald, his eyes slits and glinting red, and no nose. Not attractive at all.

"Ah, the youngest Malfoy."

I didn't know how I was supposed to greet him; luckily I was saved, as he turned his attention to Skye.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Skyler Night…"

"She's Draco's betrothed." Dad put in.

"Is she a pure-blood?"

"Of course, my lord. Nothing less would suffice for our Draco."

I took to staring everywhere but at him. At the Dark Lord.

"Are you happy with your parents' choice, Draco?"

I nodded. "Very much."

"You and your betrothed may go, Draco." The cold voice dismissed us.

"Thank you." I left quickly. Skye just behind me. I heard a yell of _'Crucio!_' behind me and whipped around. It was aunt Bella, pointing her wand at Skye.

"_Protego!_" I pointed my wand at Skye and watched as the curse bounced off.

"Honestly, Bella, don't you get tired of trying to curse Skye?" Mum asked her.

"No, I will beat her, when she's alone." Aunt Bella looked pointedly at me. She had the air of being impressed around her. I think Skye impresses her, like Sev said, though she'd never admit it, though.

"Fat chance." I shot back with the Malfoy sneer, grabbed Skye's hand and hurried back to her room.

"Do we have to go there?" Skye asked me.

"No, I could give you a tour of Malfoy Manor."

I could see it in her face that she didn't want that. I think both of us were afraid of meeting the Dark Lord again. He was a new enemy and none of us expected it.

"Why don't I write to dad and see if we can go out for the day?" She suggested.

"Where would we go?"

"To his house."

"You know that's not a good idea…"

"London, then? We do our school shopping early?"

"Mum always wants to tag along for those."

"What about we go hiking?"  
"Hiking?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of mountains around here."

"We'd need an adult to go with us." I pointed out.

"We ask someone like dad or Narcissa."

"I really cannot see my mother or your father in hiking boots."

"Hagrid?"

"I doubt it."

"How about I ask the veela ?"

"My parents…"

"Well, what do you suggest?" She asked irritated.

123

**Skye's POV**

"I don't know, Skye, all right?"

"Why do you keep going against everything I say?" I asked him heatedly. I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye… Bellatrix.

"Because it's fun!"

This made me laugh.

"You know, I think we really should ask your dad if we can spend a day with him." Draco said. "I'll be told off, but that's okay."

"As much as I would love that, dad's got a lot going on, and I don't want to intrude."

"You intrude on him? Skye, I highly doubt that."

"You don't know the half of what he's got to do."

"Oh, and you do?"

Yes, I did. But Draco was supposed to remain in the dark about the Order of the Phoenix.

"No." I looked him straight in the eye. "I don't, but dad's job is not an easy one, I can promise you that."

"Who _is_ your father, Skyler?"

I swung around. My suspicions had been right, Bellatrix was tailing us.

"Who he is, is none of your damn business." I snapped at her.

"Secretive, are we?" She leaned against the wall. "I wonder what the Dark Lord would say to that."

"Why don't you go find out?" I challenged. Draco's hand tightened around mine.

"You seem really brave for a fifteen year-old."

"That would be because I _am_."

"And you were sorted into Slytherin?" She looked me up and down. Assumedly seeing if I really was Slytherin material.

"And for good reason, Aunt Bella. You do not want to get on Skye's bad side." Draco said, "Believe me."

"I want revenge, is all." Bellatrix said innocently.

I let my wand slip from my sleeve into my hand.

"Then let's duel." I cocked my head at her and raised an eyebrow playfully. The combination would make me seem arrogant – just what I wanted. She smiled, showing off her horrible teeth.

"Let's."

"Okay, but when I win, I'm taking you to a dentist." I said. Bellatrix's eyes widened (mostly because I think she didn't know what a dentist was).

"Not in here." Draco said.

He showed us to a courtyard, where Bellatrix took her wand out.

I bowed, which was what I learned the proper way to start a duel. She bowed too.

She pointed her wand at me, yelled her all-time favorite curse – crucio. I deflected it easily, not needing my wand actually, my cloak did it automatically.

"_Incendio!_"

I lifted my wand and shouted '_Augamenti_!'. I know we'd be learning the spell later, but dad had thought it good to teach me this particular spell.

She growled at me from behind her dripping hair. Making me think of some nightmarish creature, sent to eliminate me – my mind almost into videogame mode.

"_Imperio!_" She yelled.

"_Sectumsempra!_" I countered.

The two beams of light met each other mid-air, and caused lights to sparkle over us.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" She slashed her wand in the air.

"_Furnunculus!_" I screamed, she deflected it by ducking and casting another curse at me.

"_Avis!_"

I burst out laughing.

"Really, Bellatrix? You send birds at me?"

Draco was laughing too.

Bellatrix's face was burning.

"_Crucio!_" She yelled again.

"_Stupefy!_" I yelled in between laughs.

She went rigid and toppled over.

"Whoo-hoo!" I yelled happily. I went over to her rigid body. "_Ennervate!_" I sang. She got up and pointed her wand at me again.

"No, Aunt Bella, she won, fair and square." Draco said as he joined us.

I took a step closer to her. Our faces were inches from each other.

"Do not try and cruciate me again, Bella. You'll regret it." I whispered. I saw something glint in her eyes…. Something that might or may not be… respect?

"I may be only fifteen, but I can kick the ass of the woman that supposedly drove the Longbottoms mad."

I felt myself being pulled away by Draco.

"I want a rematch!" Bellatrix yelled at my retreating back, I pretended not to hear.

"I've got a new hobby, Draco." I said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Taunting Bella."

"That's an admirable hobby, and I shall support you in this anyway I can."

I admired his newly found sarcasm.

123

Draco and I were sitting in the courtyard, playing Gobstones.

"You know, this is a kid's game." I said after a while.

"I know, but it keeps us busy."

"I guess."

"It _is_ boring, isn't it?"

"Yes, can we stop?"

Draco sighed, obviously just as bored as I was.

"Sure."

"So… what now?"

Draco pretended to think about something.

He held his hand out to me.

"How about we dance?"

"There's no music." I pointed out.

"So?"

He took my hand from my side and put it on his shoulder. He let his one hand slide down my waist, and he lifted my other hand and started dancing. One…two…three…four…one…two…three…four…

"You're a good dancer, Draco."

"As are you, Skye."

"This is nice." He said, he twirled me around. My hair flayed as he twirled me.

"Wow." He said as I turned into his grip again.

I stopped.

"What?"

"You're really pretty."

"Thanks." He pulled me back in.

I put my head on his shoulder.

One…two… three…four…one…two…three…four…

"You're really sweet when you want to be." I said softly.

"Only the most important people in my life can make me 'sweet', Skye."

"Me and your mum?"

"Yes." He didn't say it very loud, but I heard it.

"I'm glad I'm important to you." I whispered, truly touched.

I pulled back and looked at him. His expression was an odd one and his eyes held something indescribable.

I leaned in and kissed him.

Not like the kiss from last night, but still a kiss.

I pulled back and put my head on his shoulder again.

"Thanks, Skye." He whispered in my ear.

He twirled me around again.

"We should do this more often." I stated. Draco smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we should."

The dance was finished, and I was sitting on a stone-bench. Draco was wandering around the courtyard.

Suddenly he was behind me and turned me to face the mountain.

"Look at that." He pointed to the sunset. The clouds were pink, orange and yellow… The light reflected into the various windows, and the colors intertwined to make a brilliant light show. It reflected onto the leaves of the plants, creating an even more spectacular show.

Draco put his arms around me from behind. I put my hands on them.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Just like you are." He whispered in my ear.

"Draco…" I didn't know what I was going to say.

"I would never hurt you, Skye. Do you realize that?"

"I wish…" I didn't finish my sentence, but I wished he was my mate. I didn't want to voice it, because I'd been the one to tell him we were too serious for two fifteen year olds.

"Me too." His voice was soft. "But if not…"

"Don't go there."

"I'll always be yours, Skye."

"You can't promise that…"

"Forever and ever."

"You two seem happy."

I didn't need to look as to who it was.

"We are." I said. Draco looked at me before looking at dad.

"I have some rather interesting news about one particular Skyler Night…" The voice drifted to me from the living room. Wait, _that_ voice was familiar…

"Really? And what might that be?" A high, cold voice answered.

I jumped up, throwing Draco off me and ran as fast as I could. I saw him and yelled '_Silencio!_'followed by a stunner.

"Skyler? What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort demanded from me.

I looked at the person on the ground.

"Bloody bastard." I spat at the one on the floor.

Lycan Malum.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." I shot at him. Dad and Draco caught up to me. Draco saw Lycan and sneered.

"You are not being very polite to your master."

I looked at the speaker with loathing.

"You, Voldemort, are not my master."

"Oh, you will be…"

"Shut up!"

I felt every single eye turn to me.

"You will be what I say. Or I will kill you."

"Go for it. I dare you!"

"Skyler, that's enough." Dad spoke up, but I saw something glint in his eyes – he was enjoying this!

"No, I _want_ him to kill me!"

"Is that really what you wish?" Voldemort asked me.

"What was your first clue?"

"You shouldn't be so arrogant, Skye, the Dark Lord is very lenient with you!" Dad said, but he was still enjoying this.

"I learned arrogance from the best, dad!" I realized my mistake too late.

Dad's eyes widened.

"I am very disappointed in you, Skyler!" He went on.

"The feeling is mutual!"

"Severus, is she your daughter?" Voldemort's voice was cold again, sprinkled with a bit of curiosity.

"I have no daughter, my lord! She may share my blood, but she does not share my views." Dad's voice was filled with poison, but it was non-venomous poison.

"Gee, thanks, dad! I hate you, too!" I was playing along. I knew it was important for dad to be a part of the Death Eaters.

"What? What's going on?" Bellatrix came running in. I sneered at her, generally disliking her.

"I've just been disowned!" The shriek was meant for her ears. I turned towards dad again. The fact that Voldemort had not killed me yet was a miracle.

"I won't be seeing you, dad." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"He's your father? It cannot be!"

"I wish it was different, too." I said as I swung around, making to go to the Main Entrance.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Protego!"_ That was Draco's voice. I turned to face him.

"Well, now you've got to come with me." I said, "Otherwise you'll be dead soon."

I held out my hand for him, he ran to me, dodging curses from every Death Eater except dad, Narcissa and Lucius.

"On second thought, I'm taking Malum." I ran over to Lycan, pulling Draco with me and as I touched Lycan I wished more than anything to be away from this house – and find safety for Draco. I felt myself being squeezed through a tight tube.

"How the hell did you do that?"

I opened my eyes. Draco, Lycan and I were standing in the middle of a busy street, it was darker here. Some passers-by stopped to stare at us, looking at the unconscious Lycan.

"I… I just disapparated, didn't I?"

"What was your first clue?" Draco said. I almost giggled; it was what I'd said to Voldemort.

"I don't know… where are we?"

"You were the one that brought us here."

"I'm sorry for blowing my top." I said.

"It was going to happen eventually, Skye."

I heard a groan from the ground.

Lycan.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him, resisting the urge to kick him in the skull.

"What happened, Skye?"

"He was on the point of exposing me."

"As…?"

"Empress, Draco." I hissed to him, not wanting the bystanders to hear.

"Oh."

He groaned again. I bent down and slapped him.

"You're going to regret that, Lycan."

"Miss Night? What are you doing here?"

I groaned. That was McGonagall's voice. She made her way through the crowd, who almost immediately began to disperse – her doing, of course.

"Um…"

"Mr. Malfoy?" She'd seen who my companion was.

"Ma'am." Draco hid his anxiety well.

"What are you two doing here?" She repeated her question.

Lycan growled again.

"_Stupefy!_"

"Miss Night! You can't go around using magic outside Hogwarts…"

"Professor, you don't understand, he almost betrayed us!" I howled. "Voldemort knows that Sev is my dad, and dad and I just had a big fight, and Bellatrix and I had a duel and I stunned Lycan and…" I said all of this very fast.

"Calm down, Skye."

"Sorry. The point is that we need somewhere to hide." I looked pleadingly at the teacher.

I felt pressure in my head – she was trying to access my mind…

I opened it to her.

_I was standing in front of Voldemort… Bellatrix and I were dueling… I was dancing with Draco… I heard Lycan talking… running… hexing Lycan… yelling at Voldemort… Draco saving my life…_

She pulled out and I applied my defenses again.

"You are either very brave or you have a deathwish."

"Possibly the latter, ma'am."

She pulled a piece of parchment and handed it to me.

'_The location of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place'_

This was written in thin, slanting writing. Immediately recognized as Dumbledore's.

"Give it to Mr. Malfoy, too, Miss Night."

I handed it to him. After he'd read it she took it back and put it in her pocket.

"How did you come to be here?"

"I don't know. I just wished to be out of there… and I ended up here."

"She was brilliant, ma'am. Saved my life, too."

"Thanks, Dray."

"You two… three…" She noticed the unconscious Lycan, "better come along with me."

She led us to a row of houses.

This was odd.

Number eleven and number thirteen was next to each other. Where was number twelve? And why had Dumbledore written it down?

Then number twelve appeared out of nowhere. Almost seeming squashed in between numbers eleven and thirteen. Dirty and grime-filled windows, a door that needed a new splash of paint and an all-around air of negligence.

"Do you see it?" McGonagall asked us.

"Yes." Draco and I answered simultaneously.

She led us to the squashed building with a stiff nod. The door opened automatically for us. She was levitating Lycan, having only done so after repelling the muggles.

"Minerva? What happened?" Lupin's voice came.

"Remus, get this boy somewhere where he can't disappear from."

"Hi, Remus." I said from behind McGonagall as we entered. He looked shocked to see me.

"Skye, what are you doing here?"

"Hoping for a place to hide." I dragged Draco in with me. "We both are."

"Wha…"

"I'll explain it later, Remus, is there a room for the children?"

"Of course, Regulus' old room is empty…"

"Who's there, Moony?"

"It's Minerva, Sirius."

The door closed behind us.

"And who might you be?" I looked up at the speaker and recognized him as Sirius Black. The would-be murderer of Wormtail.

McGonagall was gone with Lycan – where to was, as yet, unknown.

"I'm Skye Night, and this is Draco Malfoy."

"Sirius, show more respect." Remus poked Sirius in the side. "She's our Empress."

Mr. Black's eyes widened, and then he smiled.

"Sir, is there a chance Draco and I could stay here?" I asked. "Professor McGonagall will explain everything later…"

"Of course, if you'll follow me."

It seemed that only Remus and Mr. Black were here.

"The rest of the Order will arrive tomorrow." Mr. Black explained on the flight of stairs. "Would you mind staying in my younger brother's room?" He asked as we stopped in front of a door.

"Not at all, sir." I smiled. Draco kept quiet behind me. Mr. Black opened the door.

"I'm sorry if it's a little dusty, this house stood empty for a while… have you had dinner?"

At the thought of food my stomach rumbled.

"No, sir. Did you eat something, Draco?"

Draco shook his head. I realized that he was paler than normal. He was terrified.

"I'll bring something up for you to eat, okay?"

"Thank you, sir."

"You don't need to call me sir, I'm Sirius."

"About what?" Draco piped up. Sirius laughed, Draco hadn't been paying attention.

"My name is Sirius."

"Oh, I get it." Draco smiled uncertainly.

"Silly boy." I ruffled his hair.

I looked around to say something to Sirius, but he was gone.

"I'm scared, Skye." Draco said in a shaky voice.

"That makes two of us."

"We're on his hit list now."

"Calm down, Dray, he's not going to find us. Least of all here."

"Here you go." Sirius had returned. He put two plates of food in front of us, which we devoured immediately. Potatoes… slightly undercooked, very raw steak and badly cooked rice. I wouldn't advise the cook of this meal to enter the culinary business,

"So, how's my deranged cousin doing?" Sirius asked. I splattered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Bellatrix, I heard she escaped from Azkaban. How's she doing?"

"She tried to kill us." Draco mumbled.

"And I take it you're Narcissa's son?" Sirius asked Draco.

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

"Sirius? Minerva wants us." Remus poked his head into the room.

Sirius left, with our empty plates. Draco and I cleared the bed off and settled down on opposite ends of the bed.

"Night, Draco." I mumbled hallway asleep. I heard him rustle and he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Skye." He said as he settled down again.

This day had not gone as planned.


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is dedicated to MadameGenji.**

**Chapter 26: The Order.**

**Normal POV**

McGonagall, Remus and Sirius were bending over one Lycan Malum.

"So? What happened?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall told them, leaving out only that Snape was Skye's father, the rest she told them.

"She's got guts." Sirius said after a while.

"Doesn't she?" Remus beamed.

"But what do we do about him?" McGonagall motioned to the unconscious boy on the floor. "We can't kill him, we can't wipe his memory – Voldemort will be able to bring it back…"

"How about we put a permanent silencing charm on him?" Sirius suggested. He looked better than almost two years ago – when he broke out of Azkaban. His cheeks weren't hollow and he wasn't wearing the shabby prisoner's clothing. In reality he looked much, much better and quite handsome.

"That could work, and we could take his wand away from him, that way he can't apparate." Remus put in. Sirius clapped his friend on the back and grinned.

"You said she and her father had a quarrel, who's her father Minerva?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall and Remus looked at each other.

"Tell him, Remus, he's going to find out eventually." McGonagall said.

"He won't like it, though."

"I am here, you know?" Sirius glared at his former professor and his best friend.

"Sirius… it's Severus." Remus said carefully.

"What…."

"Told you." Remus said smugly to McGonagall.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying Snape has a child?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, and she is upstairs in your little brother's room."

"But… how?"

"Sirius, I think you know how a child is conceived." Remus said, causing Sirius to blush.

"I meant who was her mother, Moony."

"Oh, we don't know. I think only he, Skye and her mother knows."

"We have learned not to question them, Sirius." McGonagall said.

"Is she like her father?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Wait until tomorrow and then make your judgment." McGonagall smiled a secretive smile, it looked odd to the two best friends (they _were_ the Marauders, after all).

McGonagall took Lycan to the next room; she confiscated his wand and searched him for any extra magical objects, perhaps a spare wand. Finding none she cast anti-apparartion charms on the room. Finishing with a permanent silencing charm on the boy.

She returned to the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were still sitting, heads bowed together, talking animatedly.

At that moment a crash could be heard from the doorway, and three heads snapped up.

123

**Sev's POV**

I watched Skye and Draco disapparate with Malum (Bastard!). How in the world had she managed that?

All eyes turned to me. I shook of my utter bewilderment I faced them, hands folded to stop them from juddering.

"Would you care to explain this morning's happenings, Severus?" The Dark Lord asked, his cold voice piqued with curiosity.

My eyes connected with Narcissa's – she was trying hard not to snivel. Lucius had taken her hand in his, but he himself looked a bit uneasy.

"I found out recently that I have a daughter." I lied, "She did not share my views, and therefore I didn't go through any trouble to meet with her."

"But Draco and Skye were so secretive about her father…" Bellatix chimed in. She's a truly bothersome woman, and how Rodolphus put up with her was beyond me.

"They were speaking of her adoptive parents, Bella. I feel nothing but loathing towards the child."

"You should trim your family tree, Severus."

"I will, my lord. The first chance I get."

I was angry at Skye. And at Draco – but I feared for their lives more. Where had they gone?

The Dark Lord spoke again, ranting on about Harry Potter and the killing he wishes to do, but won't do, for fear of something I didn't care about. I pretended to care, though. It was essential for me to listen; I had to give all of the information to Dumbledore.

"You may go."

With a stiff nod I stood up, followed by Narcissa. She told Lucius, quite loudly, that she was going to walk me to the door.

"Where did they go? Do you know?" She asked in a whisper.

"No."

"Severus…"

"I will find them. I promise."

And with a swish of my cloak I disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

I opened the door, causing the Troll Umbrella Stand to topple over. Why on earth that ghastly thing was still in the room, I would never know. It might have made sense if it depicted good taste, but nothing, I repeated, nothing could make me like that wrinkly thing.

I was hoping Albus would be there – to tell him about what had happened. He'd know what to do, he always did. Three sets of footsteps ran noisily to the door, two heavier than the first. Three wands were pointed at me, their tips shining.

"Snivellus." Black almost sounded relieved.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked me.

"I was hoping to see Albus." My voice was eerily unsteady.

"So, you coming here have nothing to do with your daughter?" Lupin asked me. I took it they told Black about Skye too with those words.

"It would if I'd known where she was."

"She's here." Black said. "Upstairs. In Regulus' old room."

"And Draco?" I willed myself to ask.

"Also."

"And Malum?"

Minerva laughed nervously.

"He's here too, just… not entirely."

I almost smiled. Almost.

"May I see Skye?" I looked at Black. This was his house.

Black nodded. I asked him where her room was, he took me there while Lupin and Minerva returned to the kitchen.

"Minerva told us what happened." Black said casually.

I didn't say anything.

"Didn't know you had it in you."

"What? Testosterone?"

"He speaks." Black laughed. Not the usual taunting laugh he'd given me whilst at school.

We stopped outside a door on which Regulus' name stood.

"Thank you, Black."

Black nodded awkwardly. He opened his mouth, as if wanting to say something, but thought better of it and headed down the stairs. I slowly opened the door, careful for it not to creak. Two bodies were lying on the bed. One stretched out and the other curled into a ball. I went to the little ball.

Gently I touched her shoulder.

"Skye."

She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Dad?" She sounded confused. Her eyes widened and she remembered everything. "Dad, I'm so sorry! I… I don't know what came over me… I was just so afraid that Lycan would… would…"

"Reveal your secret as Empress?" I finished her sentence. She nodded tearfully.

"I am not going to pretend that I'm pleased with you, Skye, but I share half the blame. I don't know what I was thinking, taking you to Malfoy Manor – I should've known the Dark Lord would make it his headquarters, and being the madcap you are…"

"Madcap?"

"Hothead."

"Dad!" She pretended to be offended.

"I should've brought you here… how _did_ you get here?" The thought only just struck me. How _did_ they get here?

"I have NO idea. I just wished to be out of there… and I appeared here. McGonagall…"

"Professor McGonagall." I corrected her.

"Fine, _Professor_ McGonagall found us."

"And she brought you here?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"No, I'd shown her my memory first. She's not stupid, dad."

"Ah." I knew all too well that Minerva was no fool.

Silence followed. I could feel her looking at me.

"Dad? I'm really sorry…"

"Don't vex, sweetheart. The Dark Lord doesn't suspect me."

"Oh."

"Everything will be all right."

I drew her into a hug. I realized that she was very small and vulnerable, even if she was Empress of the Shape-shifters and had more strength than others. She was my daughter. And if one thing, be it a person or a small mosquito,

"Now, you take care of Draco. And tell him…"

"To keep his hormones in check, I will." She smiled at me. or I think she smiled at me, it was hard to tell in the dark.

I returned it.

"Oh, and give Black hell for me."

"I can't do that, silly, he's been nothing but nice to me and Draco."

I sighed dramatically.

"Be nice, then, sweetheart."

"You should be nice too, you know."

"I will." I promised her. Not just humoring her.

"The hard times start now, don't they?" Her tone shocked me.

"Yes, they do, but we will discuss that later. Right now, I've got to find Dumbledore."

She lied down again.

"Try Hogwarts." She said sleepily.

"I will. Goodnight, Skye." I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Night, dad."

123

**Mystery POV**

Voldemort was back. I'd watched from afar in the graveyard, he hadn't spotted me – for the sole reason that I did not wish for him to see me. I'd been under disguise at Hogwarts last year, but it would be too risky for me. I'd tried to hex Snape, but that turned sour with that Night girl. To me it seemed they had had a bond – but what do I know? My father never thought of me as clever… a help was all he saw me as…

Voldemort was a _foolish_ man. He had used the Potter boy's blood, and that would be his ultimate demise. But for now he'd open the doors to a world I wanted.

It slightly saddened me that he was such a thoughtless man – not that one could refer to him as a man any longer, just like me, was I human? My powers had been getting stronger over the last few years.

I stared down at my attire. I needed new clothes – that much was obvious, and goodness knew I had enough money – of course I did, trickery and betrayal were my friends.

I walked along the tall hedges of the manor. My prisoner was in there. I'd been forced to evacuate for a while, which was why my old home had been so inviting. It was tiny and ratty, but luckily it was past. I was back in my manor – the home to which I'd become accustomed.

Time… can't it move faster?

123

**Skye's POV**

Draco woke me up the next morning, simply by shaking me slightly. He was just as groggy as I was. I rubbed my eyes, inhaling deeply. I sneezed, this house was dusty. The whole house was full of voices, both strange and familiar.

"What time is it?" I asked, still rubbing my eyes and stifling a yawn.

"I don't know, early." Draco said.

"Sirius!" That was one of the familiar voices, Ron's voice. I pressed my finger to my lips, motioning for Draco keep quiet.

"No, no, no Ron, it's Snuffles."

"Come on, Ron, I'll show you to your room." Remus spoke up. "You will be sharing with Harry later this summer."

"What about me?" I recognized it as Ginny's voice. Her I'd only seen a handful of times.

"You'll be sharing with Hermione. Why don't you all follow me? It'll be easier that way."

"What is _that_?" Ron asked in a disgusted voice. Draco looked at me questioningly.

"The Weasleys are here." I whispered.

"Oh." He mouthed to me.

"It's a house elf's severed head." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Here you go, Ginny." Remus spoke again. I heard a pair of footsteps leave the party.

"And you, Ron."

"Thanks, professor." Ron said. Remus chuckled.

"Call me Remus, Ron. I'm no longer your professor."

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

I heard Ron scurry into a room.

Footsteps passed our room.

"Isn't this us, Remus?" Fred, or George, asked.

"No, that room already has owners."

"Owners?"

"Yes, Fred. This is you two."

"Thanks, Remus." They said in unison.

Then our door slowly opened.

"Morning." Remus said.

"Morning." Draco greeted him.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"That's good to hear. You must know who's here, don't you, Skye?"

"The Weasleys." I smiled.

"Correct, you two have to come downstairs to greet everyone."

"In these clothes?" Draco asked. I looked down. I was still in yesterdays' cloak – my shielding cloak. I felt in my pocket, almost starting to panic – my mask was still there. A breath of relief. I searched for my wand. Under the pillow – hiding.

"Coward." I whispered to it.

"Severus will return later today with more clothes for you." Remus reassured us, "But for now you'll have to stay in those clothes."

I took my cloak off to reveal normal muggle clothes.

"I don't think I'll need that here."

123

"Skye?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Hi, Ron." I smiled. "You know, it's rude not to greet someone."

"Malfoy?" Ron blinked a few times, still disbelieving.

"No, the toothfairy." I put in sarcastically. Both boys ignored me.

"Weasley." Draco nodded at him stiffly. He hadn't called Ron 'Weasel' – it was a good sign.

"Hello… who… who are you?" Mrs. Weasley had entered the kitchen with a large bowl. Her eyes had swept over Draco and landed on me.

"I'm Skye Night, ma'am. And I'm sure you know Draco."

"I'm Molly Weasley." She smiled a (rather unsure) motherly smile at me.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Are you two going to help us with the clean-up of this place?" She asked us kindly; she was trying hard not to be mean to Draco.

"I will if my dad doesn't have any other plans." I said. Draco remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Well, I, for one, hope your father lets you stay." Sirius said behind us.

"Me too." Remus chimed in. The kitchen was becoming crowded now.

"Um… can I go take a shower?" Draco piped up, clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, shocking everyone in the room.

"Here's a letter for someone!" Ginny came running in, swinging the letter above her head.

"Mine!" I yelled, recognizing the handwriting. Ginny gave it to me. I offered a smile in thanks.

'_Dear Skye_

_We have been informed of what has happened. Rest assured that you will not be harmed, Ronan told us this. We have reached a truce with the centaurs and they're welcome in our tribe now._

_One of the other veela returned, which is good for us. She sends her apologies, she didn't wish to leave, but she feared for her life. This is good news, if she returns, the others will return too._

_I have come upon some new clothes for you, and I shall send them with a house elf soon._

_You are our hope, Empress, please be safe. We all love and respect you._

_Love_

_Laud'_

I smiled. One veela had returned.

Draco went upstairs to shower, while I looked for Sirius. I found him in a room with a hippogriff. One that would've been beheaded in our third year – I'd ignored Draco a week for getting Buckbeak almost killed.

"How can I help you, Skye?" Sirius asked, petting the animal's great head.

"What happened to Lycan?" I asked, bowing to the hippogriff.

"Um…" He looked uneasy. "McGonagall locked him in a room with anti-apparition enchantments, and she took his wand." He said as Buckbeak bowed back to me.

"What else?" I asked as I moved forwards to the animal.

"How did you know there's more?"

"I'm quite intelligent, Sirius." I touched the hippogriff's beak, allowing my hand to glide over it.

"He's under a permanent silencing charm." Sirius blushed.

"That was actually a very good idea."

"Thanks. All credit goes to Remus and Minerva, though."

"I'm sure you had a part in it, too." I said; he beamed at me.

"Never thought _his_ offspring would compliment me." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Actually, I never thought he would have an offspring in the first place."

"He's not as bad as you believe he is, you know."

"Snape and I share too much history to be forgiven in one day, Skye."

I let my hand fall from Buckbeak's beak.

"Try, at least." I pled. Then I remembered something. "How do you become an animagus?"

"Through lots of magic."

"So, it's not passed from generation to generation?"

"No… it's a lot of work, though."

"Lycan better hope he doesn't meet me in a dark alley." I growled.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a bloody liar! He earned my trust, and lost it again."

"Skye?" Draco found us.

"All clean?" I teased him.

"No, not entirely…" He motioned to his dirty clothes.

"Dad will bring some for us later. Remus owled him."

"Oh, remember me to thank him."

"It's odd, you know." Both Draco and I looked at Sirius.

"What do you mean, Mr. Black?" Draco asked.

"First of all, I cannot believe Snivellus… sorry… had a kid, secondly, you are corresponding. You aren't running away from me screaming."

"I think it would be wiser to call dad 'Bat' in this house." I said, Sirius grinned at me and Draco elbowed me. "Hey!" Draco looked pointedly at me. "What? Well, he _does_ look like an overlarge bat half of the time!"

"Still, Skye. It's not very nice."

"I'll call him that to his face too, Dray." I turned back to Sirius. "And we know you're innocent."

"How would be sure of that fact?"

"Crookshanks told her." Draco said, "And she told me, I believe her."

"Crookshanks told you? Hermione's cat?"

"Speaking of cats, Draco, remind me to ask dad about Shadow and Luar."

"Who're they?"`

"My pets."

"And they're cats?"

"Well, Shadow is…"

"And the other one?"

"Luar's the most awesome snake ever." Draco said excitedly. "Apart from Salazar, that is."

"Salazar?" Sirius was confused. Draco pulled something out of his pocket that twirled around his wrist and hissed softly.

"Draco! You had it with you?"

"I always carry him with me."

"I can't believe you still have it!"

"Salazar is a snake?" Sirius looked extremely muddled.

"It's a toy – the first gift Skye had given me."

Sirius looked to and fro between me and Draco.

"You two sure are two bizarre kids." He shook his head as he exited the room.

Draco smirked.

"Thanks." I called after him.

"Oh! Oh! I've just remembered something!" Draco seemed very excited about something. I headed for the door, heading to Regulus Black's old room.

"What, Draco?"

"Earth _is_ named after a goddess! Gaia!"

"And you choose now to remember?" I couldn't help but laugh. We had reached the room.

"Sorry…"

"Nah, sometimes being random is good thing."

Random Draco moment.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This chapter's dedicated to AmiCurtis and beba78.**

_A/N: Yes, yes, I know you hate me and possibly want to castrate me (please don't, I want to have a little boy named Leeroy one day) for not updating when I said I would. But, bear in mind, I'm mid-finals, and the editing process is slower, seeing as I need to get straight A's if I want to get into a good university, and don't sell me that crap that I can get by on the minimum marks, like my dear friend does, there are twenty people who want that same bursary as me, and I need to be the best if I want to get it. Anyways, rant over. Thanks to all new alerters/favoriters – though some reviews would be nice._

**Chapter 27: Skye and Draco are no more.**

**Skye's POV.**

"But, professor…"

"Skye, you have to see reason…"

"But that? Isn't it a little extreme?"

"No, I believe that you and Draco are in more trouble than you realize."

"Sir, can't the Order protect us at school?" I asked, biting my lips, almost tearing it.

"You do realize that last year the school was infiltrated, under my nose? I can't say I didn't suspect it, but it just proves how clever the Dark Forces truly are."

The unsaid sentence was there. _And that even I can make mistakes._

"So you want me and Draco to go missing?"

"Just your names, my dear child!"

"So, Draco Malfoy and Skyler Night disappear of the face of the earth? What happens to the real us?"

"You and Draco enter the school under false names, and under glamour charms or under the influence of Polyjuice Potion, you'll have to be sorted into houses again, though."

"And what about the Weasleys? They know who I am."

"To them you and Draco will simply disappear, too."

"Sirius and Remus?"

"They will be notified of what's happening constantly, as Sirius has grown fond of you." He said it in a fond tone. Or I thought it was a fond tone – I could be mistaken.

"I'll do it, but you have to talk to Draco all on your own."

"I already have, and he's agreed."

Blighter!

"Then I'm in, too. One more thing, professor Dumbledore."

"What is it, Skye?"

I took of the ring Draco had given me last year. Dumbledore looked at it in shock – though not in so much shock at my changing appearance.

"I want this to be the center of my glamour. I hate Polyjuice – and I fear poisoning."

Dumbledore took the ring and studied it. He looked up at me mischievously.

"It will be, for now, keep it." He gave it back to me. "You'll need it for a while. We will wait for Harry and the rest of the Order before we put this plan into action. We need as many witnesses as we can possibly get."

"Sir, how are we going to pull this off?"

"We plan on you two being kidnapped, or going to Diagon Alley and simply not returning."

"Okay…"

I slipped the ring back on.

"I'm sorry, sir, for losing my temper and not being able to join the Death Eaters."

"Don't worry, dear child."

"Still."

"You know, under your new glamour you can still join them… though I don't think Severus would agree to it."

"Oh, he will." Though I knew I was wrong there – dad was lenient, but not _that _much.

Dumbledore chuckled, his beard bouncing almost merrily. No wonder the first years always thought he was Santa Clause.

"So much like your father you are, Skye."

It was my turn to laugh.

"I try." I lifted my shoulders an inch. We were in the living room. Everyone had gone back to the Burrow for last minute things they'd forgotten, and Remus had mysteriously disappeared.

Only Draco, Sirius, Dumbledore and I were left, but Sirius and Draco were in the family-tree room right now. Draco was very pleased with his uncle Sirius. He told me that Sirius was better than Bellatrix by a long shot.

"_He's not your uncle, Draco, he's your second cousin."_

_He'd scowled at me._

"_Oh, sod off, Skye! I say he's my uncle, because I want him to be, not because I'm stupid!"_

Draco and I had been staying here for a week now. Mostly we kept to ourselves, but Ron came to look for us a few times. We once played Monopoly together, courtesy of Sirius. He had the game stacked in a cupboard somewhere – he'd kept it so as to annoy his parents. A thing I admired.

But that game had been ruined by Mr. Weasley, who'd thought the game was interesting and insisted on being dealt in – almost as if it was poker. Well, needless to say the game turned extremely funny, with me having to explain what electricity exactly is (though I was sure he already knew) and somehow it came out with the function of a rubber duck. He was very disappointed to find out that it was nothing more than a toy or a bath-time companion. And he was extremely interested with what a television was – and that time I pretended to be a sore loser to get out of explaining. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, kept us busy with cleaning, Draco and I cleaned Regulus' old room. We found really odd things, like cut-outs from random newspapers of Voldemort and once a pair of shoes that made you freeze as soon as you touched them. I'd laughed myself silly when Draco froze.

Dumbledore bid me a fond farewell, tipping his hat in an age old fashion and with a final secretive smile, he was off.

I returned our room. There wasn't a double bed in it anymore, but a bunk bed. I made Draco sleep on the top bunk – and this brought in more jokes, courtesy of the twins.

"So, Draco's topping, is he?" Fred once joked. Well, let's just say he wasn't happy with me a day or two after that, seeing as there was a tentacle on the side of his leg. George took the mickey out of him for that. Mrs. Wealsey had remained blissfully unaware of this – Fred was too embarrassed by what had happened to tell anyone other than his twin brother (who'd actually been present).

"Skye?" I snapped back to reality. Draco was standing in the doorway in freshly laundered clothes.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you've decided on any names yet?"

"Sorry, no."

"How about Cissy Snape?" Sirius appeared behind Draco.

"No… That would still be obvious." I stated. Draco sat down next to me with a nod. Sirius sat on a chair opposite us.

"What about you, Dray? Any ideas?"

"Well…"

"What?" I prompted him.

"I thought about maybe Sev Drake?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I won't make it the whole Severus, just Sev, and Drake – for obvious reasons." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Well, how about Cissy Wolfe?"

"My, aren't you two sentimental." Sirius piped up with a grin. Draco and I looked at each other, nodded in confirmation and each took a pillow and hit him with it.

"Really, now," Draco said after a while. "Does Sev Drake sound believable?"

"Entirely. So does Cissy Wolfe, Skye."

I smiled at Sirius. He really was an all right guy.

"Thanks."

"You know, I never thought I'd be able to warm up to you." He looked at us. "Both of you."

"Why? Am I not lovable?" Draco teased him.

"I am going to pretend that that wasn't an insult." I said, sticking my nose snobbishly into the air.

"It wasn't, really. All I mean is that Snape and I hated each other at school, and I never got along with my cousins – with the exception of Andromeda. Narcissa was always… distant." He said, I smiled, he's taken to calling dad 'Snape' rather than 'Snivellus' in my presence, and in the presence of others we referred to dad as 'Bat' – even in dad's presence. He actually thought it was quite amusing – but he would never let Sirius know that. He tried to hide his sense of humor from almost everyone.

"So, you hate my dad, but not me?" I questioned him.

"I do not hate your father, Skye." Sirius said slowly. "Not anymore, anyways." He added softly.

"And me?" Draco asked.

"I never hated you, Draco."

"Isn't he sweet." I winked at Draco.

A loud growl could be heard throughout the house as Sirius started chasing us.

123

"Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors…" I heard a mumbling to my right.

"Who's there?" I was alone in the kitchen – or so I'd thought.

"It is Kreacher, elf of the noble house of Black." A house elf came out. He wore a filthy rag and the hairs sticking out of his ears were tousled and dirty. He apparated before I could ask anything else.

I shook my head, thinking him slightly mad, and returned to my book. Odd little creatures, house elves. They had powers that wizards don't comprehend, yet they use it minimally. They're like dogs, if you have one. Loyal, and would do almost anything to protect their masters – especially if their masters were good to them. If not… well, let's not talk about that.

"Skye?" I looked up. Hermione had also joined the residents of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, it seemed. I got up excitedly and hugged her. I was incredibly happy to see her.

"Hermione! It's great to see you."

"You too, Skye… what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm in hiding."

"From what?"

"Well, I thought it would be obvious." I said and sat down again, she sat down opposite me.

"Are you saying you ticked off You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah… me and Draco together."

"Malfoy's here, too?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… what did you do?" She asked, a bit out of breath.

"Um… I'd rather not talk about it."

I knew she was about to start grilling me, and I was trying to think of an excuse to get out of it.

"Skye! Bat's sent a letter!" Sirius came running in. I looked at him thankfully. He was third favorite person at that moment. The first two being Draco and dad.

"Bat?" Hermione asked; her brow furrowing.

"Yes, Bat." Sirius grinned. I opened the letter as Sirius explained to Hermione that 'Bat' was my dad.

'_Dear Skye_

_You know of the plan, and Black had sent me a letter telling me your new names. Tell Draco that I am rather touched by his choice, and Narcissa says the same to you._

_Right now I am in Spinner's End, taking care of Shadow and Luar. They both miss you terribly. Shadow has been sulking the past few days, so much so that she has taken to seeping next to me at night. I won't take this risk with Luar, though. I know you told him not to harm me, but it still worries me. Furthermore, professor Dumbledore and I have discussed what is to happen about your pets, and it has been agreed that Shadow shall stay with me in my quarters, and that Luar may stay with you. I don't think anyone will realize that it is the same snake, but I recommend you to change his name._

_You have to decide on a new appearance, and so has Draco. I suggest something completely different than what you look like now._

_I would just like to say that I am not angry with you; I never was, for I could not stay mad at you._

_You are my life, Skye. I love you very much, and I hope you realize that._

_Love_

_Bat_

_P.S. Burn after reading.'_

I smiled at his greeting. 'Bat.' Batman!

"Skye?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you crying?"

I lifted my hand to my cheek, it was wet.

"Oh, I didn't know I was crying." I wiped my eyes. "Sirius, will you burn this for me?"

Sirius took his wand out and cast _'Incendio' _at the parchment.

"Thanks, now I need to reply to it."

I hurried up to Regulus' room. All of my school supplies were here now; dad had sent it with a house elf, along with the clothes Laud had sent to me. They were cloaks with intricate designs on them. And another mask, a silver one.

Finding a quill and parchment I wrote back.

'_Dear 'Bat'_

_Tell Narcissa that my name was actually Sirius' idea. We'll be prepared for the plan; I've packed everything needed already. Except for my school things, I still have that Potions Essay to finish…_

_I'm glad I'll be able to keep Luar with me._

_I love you too, dad._

_Love_

_Skye'_

123

"Why do you call your dad 'Bat', Skye?" Hermione queried. It was later that night and we were seated in the kitchen. Everyone from the Order was in the dining room – in yet another meeting. At times I wondered if the people didn't have day-jobs. I don't know why dad and I kept sending each other letters when we saw one another every day.

"It started as a joke, and it kinda stuck." I shrugged. Ron, Draco and Ginny were sitting there too. The twins were probably up to mischief – I suspected this as a flesh-colored string hung down from one of the floors above us.

Draco stared at me from his position across the table. We hadn't been able to do 'couply' things. Sure we hung out, sure we talked, but I wanted to sit next to him and hold his hand, I wanted to hug him at random times, I wanted to be able to kiss him without the adults staring at us. I know we were slightly serious for two fifteen year olds, but Draco and I had a deeper connection than most. It irked me that I would end up with another.

"Isn't it a bit of a mean joke?" Hermione asked me. I snapped awake again. Where was my mind nowadays?

"Dad thinks that it's funny." I shrugged again.

"Do you guys fancy another game of Monopoly?" Ron asked from across the table. I groaned inwardly. I was so over that game. Hermione and Ginny nodded animatedly.

"Um… I think I'll be heading off to bed." I said and stood up. Draco followed wordlessly. I felt Hermione's eyes on us as we left.

"Why do you guys share a room?" Ron asked our retreating backs.

"Bat wanted it so." Draco said. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"No he did not! There wasn't any spare room, so now Draco and I have to share."

Hermione's eyes widened with curiosity.

"No, we have not slept together, Granger." Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione. "Contrary to what you might think, I respect Skye. She's still my best friend after all these years, you realize."

"I didn't…"

But Draco and I were already halfway up the stairs. Once inside our room he let out a frustrated yell and he banged his fists into the wall. I muttered '_Mufflatio_' at the door.

"Come on, Dray." I said softly in an attempt to calm him down.

"I hate it, Skye!" His voice reverberated around me.

"In another few days we'll be out of here, dad promised."

"That's not what I meant, Skye."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he pushed me against the wall.

"Draco, I…"

But I was cut off by his lips.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, just a normal one. Draco pulled back and grinned shyly.

"Sorry…" He began.

I reached out and captured his hand in mine, I pulled him back.

123

**Draco's POV**

It rarely happened that Skye pulled me back, and this time she did.

Her lips are so soft… it was almost mystic kissing her… I wanted more.

I licked her bottom lip, she gasped, and I used this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her hand flew to my hair and she pulled me down for more… my hands were in her soft hair… she smelled like periwinkles, and candy. Fruity candy.

"Hey, are you guys… oops…"

I broke the kiss and looked up.

Sirius.

_Blast._

I let Skye go reluctantly.

"They're here, Snape!" Sirius yelled in a hushed voice. I wondered how the yell he managed to yell in a hushed voice. Wasn't it sort of impossible? Sev knew that Skye and I was an item – and he'd have to deal with the two of us snogging. Skye, on the other hand, pushed me away gently. I hadn't realized that I'd pushed her against the wall. I smiled guiltily, hormones again. I moved away from Skye just in time, as Sev entered a moment later.

I smiled at him. He'd been 'touched' by my new name.

"Hi." Skye said, rather out of breath.

"Hello." I said happily.

"Why aren't you guys playing Monopoly with the others?" Sev asked.

"It's boring, and I was tired." Skye said and moved to her bed as if to prove it.

"Well, I just came to say goodbye."

"Bye." Skye rushed forwards to give him a brief hug – luckily the door was closed.

"Goodbye, Sev." I smiled cockily at him as Skye sat down in her bed.

Sev left after that without another word. Sirius winked at us before leaving, too.

Skye literally pounced on me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"What's this for?" I whispered into her ear, wrapping my arms around her.

She didn't say anything, but buried her face in my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her hair tickling my nose. I loved the smell that wafted into my nose. Wild fruit.

"Give me your hand."

She pulled back unexpectedly.

"Why?"

I reached down and took the ring from her hand. I watched her features change.

"You're beautiful the way you are."

I deserved another hug for this.

"Skye? Are you sure nothing's wrong?"  
She nodded on my chest. I realized how small she actually was. She was a little shorter than me, and she was so delicate…

I let her go.

We were near a wall again. She looked up at me sadly, her lavender and lime eyes not understanding.

She looked down at the floor. I lifted her chin to look at me.

"I… I…" I gulped. I was going to say it, damn it!

"Skye, I…" my voice broke again.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft and her eyes were slightly starry. An emotion I didn't understand.

"I…" My voice failed me again. I let my hand fall, I'd lost. "I think I should go to bed."

"Okay, but…"

"But what?"

She stared intently at something behind my head.

"Never mind." She started to walk past me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug.

"I just want to be near you." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Now I get it…" I said with a little laugh.

123

There was a commotion coming from the front door. Skye's head snapped up, causing her hair to flip up and hit me in the face.

"Oh, it's only the Order… and Harry." She sounded half-relieved.

"Oh. Potter got himself into a tight spot this time, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he would've casted a Patronus Charm for no reason."

"For his own entertainment, perhaps?"

"Shut it, Draco. You know Harry's not as big an idiot as you make him out to be. He's actually not an idiot at all. A little naïve, perhaps, but not stupid."

I kissed her cheek. I privately disagreed, Gryffindors were notorious for being utterly brave, but also utterly stupid in their bravery. But then again you get Granger. Secretly I think she belonged in Ravenclaw or even SLytherin – she sure had the cunning for it.

"I love it when you do that." She said sleepily.

I smirked. We were sitting in the living room – which was now a lot less dusty than in the beginning. The Weasley girl was sitting with us, Weasley and Granger had been upstairs. Skye was lying on the couch, her head was on my lap and I was playing lazily with a loose strand of hair. She was actually asleep now. Potter entered the room. He looked pissed – and that was putting it lightly.

"Malfoy?" His voice held loathing. Well, if was taken from my home, came here and find the person I liked the least, wouldn't I be pissed?

"Hello, Potter." I forced a smile onto my face. It came out as a sneer.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered. Well… Who would've thought the famous Harry Potter could sneer? The sneer was my thing.

"Sitting and playing with Skye's hair. I didn't know you lacked the ability to see, Potter. Why ask if you can see?"

"Now is not the time, Harry, we will explain later." A witch with bubblegum-pink hair said. Nymphadora Tonks – a cousin of mine, too. Or a very distant cousin. She was Aunt Andromeda's daughter – from what Sirius told me, she's ten thousand times better than Aunt Bella, even if the family resemblance was there.

"But…"

"Listen to her, Potter." Mad-Eye said gruffly. The latter kept an eye, his wonky eye, on me, quite obviously not trusting me. "You behaving, Malfoy?"

"Mostly. I do enjoy the odd Cruciatus curse, and the rats in this place enjoy it."

Everyone in the room stared at me, not sure whether to believe me or if I was being a sarcastic prick.

"Was that a _joke_, Malfoy?" The Weasley girl asked me.

"No, it was my attempt at sarcasm, but Skye and Severus are the masters of that particular art."

They still stared at me. "Yes, Weasley, it was a joke." I said after a while.

No one laughed. I shrugged. "Ah, well, if I fail as comedian I'll become a narcissist. Oh, right, I'm already one of those."

"Malfoy? Are you sure you're all right?"

"No. I think Skye's influence has turned me into a teddybear."

More confused glances reached me.

"Never mind!" I said, irritate.

"Hello, Harry dear… why is everyone staring?" Mrs. Weasley, bless her soul, entered the room.

"The whole lot of them don't appreciate my comedic genius, ma'am." I answered. "I made many jokes in the last few minutes, but no one laughed."

"Well, why on earth not? I find your company incredibly enlightening, Draco." She called me on my first name. I smiled at her, a real smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. As do I yours." I turned my attention back to Potter. "Now, Potter, veer your way up to your little friend's rooms."

Potter sneered at me again before allowing him to be pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

She told him where his two friends were, and he skipped out of the place. Okay, he didn't really skip, but in my mind he did.

Skye stirred slightly, her hand shifted positions and went to lie on her stomach, but didn't open her eyes. Everyone moved past us to the dining room. Sev was already there, and he'd requested that Skye and I wait for the meeting to finish in the living room – I guessed Sirius had told him about the other night.

To my surprise Sirius and Sev, and Lupin, were getting along very well. So much so, that Sirius had confided in Sev that Skye and I had been snogging. But I honestly didn't know what they expected. Skye was my girlfriend, even if it was for a short while – until she found her mate. I hoped that it could be me, but I wasn't too hopeful, either. It was a paradox. I knew I would never be an animagus, so that left a complete shape-shifter or a werewolf. But how does one become a shape-shifter? As I understood it, it had to be gifted to the certain witch or wizards' family. And a werewolf was… scary. I guess I could ask Lupin, but he was too much of a goody-goody to do it. My last resort would be to ask Greyback – something else I didn't want to do, because Greyback was a very chilling and unpleasant person.

I looked down at Skye… Cissy. I would need to start thinking of her as Cissy. Because Skyler Night was now no more. Just as Draco Malfoy would soon be.

123

**Skye's POV**

"I said shut it, Potter!" Draco hissed.

"No, I want to know what you're doing here!"

"The same as you, Potter."

"Don't lie, Malfoy…"

"Don't yell, you'll wake Skye!" Draco whispered urgently. I already was awake, but now was not the time to announce that.

"Skye? What's she doing here?" Harry's tone changed.

"She's here on holiday, isn't she?"

"You know, I saw your dad last year in the graveyard."

"I don't doubt you did, Potter, but lower your voice, you're going to wake Skye, and she's not very nice when she wakes up."

I'd get him for that comment.

"Why don't you take her to her bed, then?"

Am I the only one that caught the double meaning in that?

"Bat wants to talk to us."

"Bat? Who the hell is Bat?"

"Skye's dad." Draco answered shortly.

"He's in the Order?"

"Obviously, Potter."

"Stop sneering, Malfoy."

"Then stop bothering me!"

"Harry Potter." That was Sirius' voice.

"Sirius!"

I heard the ruffling of clothes and limbs connect – they were hugging. That or wrestling – and I found the former more likely.

"I could vomit." Dad's silky voice travelled to me. I could sense him rolling his eyes.

"Draco? Why are you still up?" Dad asked Draco, it was obviously a clever ruse.

"I can't carry Skye to her bed, Sev."

I felt myself being lifted gently into the air. I kept my body limp. I was in dad's arms, and I could feel Harry's eyes on us.

"Her father sends his regards. And apologizes for not being able to talk, he had urgent business to take care of."

"It's all right, Sev. I'm certain she'll understand."

I was put on a soft surface – my bed. I kept on feigning sleep.

"Why'd you want to see us?" Draco asked.

"To tell you that the kidnapping has been moved to Saturday, everyone's planning on shopping for school that day, so we'll have the maximum amount of witnesses."

"Oh."

"Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes, Skye's made sure I have."

"Good girl."

Draco gave a non-committal grunt.

"Here. Keep it safe with you."

I heard dad give something to Draco.

"You had him on your body this whole time?"

"I fed him a sleeping potion, that's why he's still sleeping."

"He's still very dashing, isn't he?"

"You're going soft, Draco." Dad said with a type of endearment in his voice.

"It's Skye's influence."

"Draco," Dad sighed, "please take care of her. She's…"

"I know, she's Skye." Draco said.

"And she means the world to me."

"I know, Sev." I heard a smile in Draco's voice.

123

Harry got off at his trial, and, as I understood it, the Minister of Magic wasn't too happy about it. Well, there was a house full of conspirators not happy with the Minister of Magic, so take _that _Fudge. Oh… fudge… would Mrs. Weasley have some of that here?

Dad had brought Luar, now temporarily renamed Rumi, to us. Rumi stayed in our room, I didn't want him to run into Harry – I knew that Harry was a parseltongue( from our second year). Harry would immediately be able to tell. He slithered around the room and caught the pesky rats that continued to steal my popcorn.

For the next few days Draco and I kept to our room, getting our homework done and making sure we packed everything. We also discussed about what we'd like our appearances to be.

On Saturday morning Draco and I shrunk everything, except a few pairs of his robes and some of my muggle clothes, a few parchment pages, our books from last year and a few other things.

Sirius came in to say goodbye to us, hugging both me and Draco in turn.

"Be safe, you two."

"Thanks Sirius." I smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you." Draco also smiled – my world turned upside down. He needed to stop making me fall for him. I've already fallen hard, and I don't like to think of what it would feel like when my mate showed up.

We trooped downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley was checking and faffing over everyone. Harry and Draco sneered at each other, as they always did. I was quite surprised to see a sneer on the Gryffindor's face. He usually laughed or frowned, or even scowled, but never sneered.

Somehow Mr. Weasley had managed to get Ministry cars to take us to Diagon Alley – not that I complained, but I suspect Harry was the only reason for it. Draco and I sat with Ginny in one car, where Fred and George squeezed in next to the driver. The troublesome trio got into another car with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Once in Diagon Alley we broke up into groups. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mr. Wealsey; Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and the twins; Draco, Remus and I. I noticed that everywhere we go members of the Order were stationed – most likely to protect Harry. Though I highly doubted Voldemort would be hiding in a place like Diagon Alley – it was too public, too well-known and too dangerous. I think the Aurors or Order members needed to get their priorities straight. I knew protecting Harry was a high priority, but what about the rest of the world? Today we'd proved to them that kidnappings can happen even under their oh-so-tight shift.

We went to Flourish and Blotts first, and once we stepped outside, Remus slightly touched my shoulder, signaling the plan would now commence. Draco and I asked, quite loudly (the Order members were still there), if we could have some ice-cream.

"Sure, I just have to go around Ollivanders' quickly." He replied.

"Thank you." I said as he pointed the Ice-cream Parlor out to us. With a wink he left us.

Draco and I walked in the direction of the Ice-cream Parlor. My eyes darted around in their sockets, searching for dad. I spotted him, hidden in a nearby alley.

"Draco, kiss me." I stopped in my tracks and turned to Draco.

Draco (also stopping) turned towards me with a very confused expression on his face.

"We have to be distracted, and that would work perfectly." I leaned in and pushed my lips to his. My hands flew to his hair and I drew him closer as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I stepped back into the alley, where dad was waiting.

A gloved hand reached forward; and Draco and I was drawn into the darkness – I let out a theatrical scream before we apparated.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This chapter's dedicated to Luna4816.**

**Chapter 28: The last of the veela.**

**Skye's POV**

"That actually hurt my ears, Skye." Draco said. I opened my eyes – we'd arrived. A loud _pop _sounded in my ears.

"Oh, shove off."

"Come on, you two, get to the castle." Dumbledore said – he'd been waiting for us. Dad was already gone.

"Where to, sir?" I asked.

"Severus' quarters, for now."

For some reason the forest was pulling me.

"Can I go to the veela first, sir?" My voice sounded eerie, even to me.

"Of course, Skye, I'll be in my office if you need me." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he strode off. His robes moving oh-so-slightly in the soft wind.

I took Draco's hand.

"Brace yourself." I warned him.

"For what?"

I started to run. Draco lifted off the ground – this made it easier for me to pull him with me. I stopped a few meters from the veela tribes' habitat, an unexplained feeling of dread caught ahold of me. I left Draco right there and bolted away towards them.

"Laud! Lila!" I called to them. No answer came.

I stepped forward; not expecting what I saw. The huts were all burned to the ground… blood was smeared on the floor. There lied a dead body… bloody and mangled… No!

I heard soft sobs…

"No! Why? Why Lila? Why?" The sobs said. I went towards the sound. The sound was tortured and inconsolable… as if a heart had been ripped out…

"Laud?" I asked in surprise. The veela male was sitting under a tree, clutching the dead body of Lila… Lila was dead? No! Lila can't be… Tears were rolling down the veela's cheeks.

"Empress!" He sounded horrified and relieved at the same time. His eyes were puffy and red, his pupils were the largest part of his eyes… his clothes were torn, his hair dirty and full of twigs… his hands were smeared in blood…

"What happened?" The sound brought me back to my surroundings, and it seemed to have the same effect on Laud.

"Death E-eaters… they c-came h-here… asking… asking for our h-help… and we said n-no and th-they k-killed Lila a-and th-the others…"

I put my hand on Laud's shoulders. Tears burned in my eyes.

"And i-it w-was just after I asked Lila t-to m-marry me."

I closed my eyes and allowed the tears to roll. My veela were gone… and Laud was heartbroken…

"Laud, come on, we have to go." I pulled in his shoulders. He simply refused to let go of Lila. "You can't stay here!"

"She died trying to protect me." His voice was level now. "They were torturing me…and she stepped in."

I crouched down beside him and looked at Lila. Her eyes were still open. I reached out and closed them.

"She looks as if she could be sleeping." Laud whispered. I looked around. The other four veela were there, too. Or their bodies were. One was bloody and mangled with an expression of horror on his face… I didn't want to see the others…

"Don't let her die in vain." I whispered. Lila had an expression of pure anger on her face…

"But… why us?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Because you're not wizards."

"Why save me?" He asked me.

"Because you weren't supposed to die yet, Laud."

I don't know where the words came from, they just did.

"You really are the Empress." He said softly.

"I am."

"Can you bring them back?"

"No magic can bring back the dead, Laud."

He lowered his eyes and looked at Lila.

"She'll always be in your heart."

"I have no life without her."

"Don't let her sacrifice go in vain, Laud!"

"Skye, I… I can't go on without her…"

"You can, and it will make you a better veela."

He looked around at me.

"Can… can I bury her… them?"

"Go…" I said, noting the authority in my voice.

123

"How is it possible?"

"Oh, it's very possible, sir, and if you don't do anything so protect the Hogwarts grounds, I will take it into my own hands."

I didn't wait for him to finish. I was already on my way back to the Dark Forest. To Aragog's cave. Hagrid had only ever told me about the spider's cave once, but he neglected to give instructions.

Following my gut I closed my eyes and ran, only stopping to turn or in front of a tree, which my senses told me to do too.

I found the cave – littered with spiders of all shapes and sizes, Aragog's children.

"Who is it?" A haunting voice called.

"I'm Skye, and I have a favor to ask of your children!"

"What makes you think you can control them?"

"Oh, I know they will obey my commands. I can kill them by only wishing it." Okay, I knew that what I'd just said was a bunch of bull. And rather egotistic. But I was powerful, and would not pretend otherwise with false modesty. _Arrogant little girl _– a voice in my head chastised.

Aragog spoke briefly to his children.

"They will help you – they know who you are."

"Come with me." I turned heel and headed for the outskirts of the forest, very much aware that a rather large number of spiders were following me.

"You have to safeguard this forest, is that clear?" I yelled over my shoulder. "We lost the veela tribe because we weren't secure!"

"Yes, Empress!"

"As you wish, Empress!"

I nodded and helped them choose their certain points.

"What if they are too many?" One of the spiders asked me.

"You send the little ones to me." I answered.

As soon as they were settled, I went to find Draco, who was still waiting for me where I'd dropped him off.

"Sorry, it's just…"

Then it hit me full in the face… the veela were dead… except for Laud, but he was no use to me with a broken heart. I gasped as realization took ahold of me. Lila had been a best friend to me… Laud an older brother… the others had been my family… and now they were gone. Dead.

Never to return again.

Draco's arms were around me.

"Shsss…" He hushed me. "It'll be fine."

I pulled back, furious.

"It will not be fine, Draco! The veela were killed! Torn from limb completely, bloody and distorted… they were so bloody afraid before they died!"

Draco stared at me in utter disbelief.

"Laud's heart is broken because Lila is dead!"

Draco's eyes started to water.

"He'll never be whole again, Draco! He'll always miss her and long for her! Do you realize that?"

He didn't say anything.

"He's a broken soul." I breathed out, my voice shaking from my sobs. Strong arms pulled me into an embrace from behind.

"I'll fix myself." It was Laud. He was still shaking and his tears didn't seem to have an end. "I'll be fine. All I need is time and love."

123

I went to the Room of Mirrors. I needed to see Storm – badly, to make sure she was still okay. That she was not dead, like Lila and the others.

I stood in front of the mirror and saw her.

"Where are you?" I yelled at the mirror. She looked thinner and her eyes looked tired.

She only looked sadly at me.

"I want to help you! Where are you, Storm?"

No reply.

"What, don't you want to be saved?"

She shook her head, no, she didn't want to be saved.

"Not now or never?"

She mouthed a 'now' at me.

"When, then?"

She tapped her wrist.

"When the time is right?" I questioned. She nodded.

"How do I know when that is?"

This time she tapped her forehead. I understood, I'll just know.

"But where are you?" I yelled hysterically at the mirror.

She smiled and pointed to her ear – where an earring with a snake charm was dangling.

"Eden?" I took a wild guess. She rolled her eyes and repeated her actions from before.

"Hell?" She huffed soundlessly.

"What, in the Slytherin Common Room? The Chamber of Secrets?"

This time she glared at me.

"In the house of the heir of Slytherin?"

She nodded fearfully, almost as if she was afraid of someone seeing her.

"That narrows it down." I said sarcastically. Who the hell was the air of Slytherin? I mean, I knew Voldemort was, but I knew for a fact that he did not have my mother as prisoner. She lifted her shoulders helplessly before disappearing into the darkness with a terrified expression of fear on her face.

123

"Are you ready?" Dad asked me. I nodded. "You sure?" Once again I nodded.

"What color hair would you like?"

"Brown."

"Light or dark?"

"Dark."

"Eye color?"

"Black."

"Facial features?"

"Nose – longer. Mouth – fuller."

Dad tapped Draco's ring with his wand before handing it back to me.

"Have you heard anything from Laud?"

I shook my head and lowered it in the same movement. If I couldn't eve save my people, how could I be expected to face this… this empress thing?

"He's grieving now, Skye. Give him time."

"I know… it's just… ugh!" My hands hit the mirror in front of me.

"Calm down, sweetheart."

I slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Draco, it's your turn!" Dad called. Draco entered the room. School would be starting soon, and we had to get our Glamours right now, so we can get used to them.

"I want Black hair and blue eyes; what you do with the rest is your problem." Draco said with a smile.

"As always."

I took the silver bracelet from my arm and gave it to dad.

"Use that to center his glamour."

Dad and Draco smiled at me. I shrugged and went to the living room. I hadn't been feeling up to anything since the veela died, and Laud was still grieving – while he was in the Hospital Wing.

A black haired boy approached me in the living room.

"What, Draco?" I hadn't meant to shout, and I could see that I'd hurt him. "Sorry."

He reached for my hand and brushed his lips against it.

"You know, I've been thinking of asking McGonagall to train me to be an animagus."

"Draco," I sighed, we'd talked about it before. "just because you're a shape-shifter of any kind does not make us mates. Lycan and I weren't mates, nor were Remus and I or Sirius and I."

Blood rushed to his cheeks. He lifted my chin to face his new blue eyes.

"I can hope, can't I?"

I gave him a quick kiss before dad entered and took a seat in the comfy armchair.

"You do realize you two can't go around acting like that when you've been sorted again, don't you?" He asked pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, otherwise the plan would fail and yada yada yada." I groaned, pulling myself away from Draco.

I had a feeling that this year wouldn't be quite that quiet…

123

The first of September came quickly, and the new DADA teacher failed to show up beforehand, but that was good, otherwise Draco, or Sev, and I might have been discovered. We were going to pretend to be English students from Durmstrang, and our parents made us switch schools because our headmaster was M.I.A.

Only dad and Dumbledore, of the teaching staff, knew about the Glamour Charms.

Laud was going to go undercover as a student too, as Laud Wolfe, my twin brother, also under Glamours. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were brown – almost my exact opposite, we didn't want to be fraternal twins. He'd decided that since his tribe was gone, he was going to put all of his energy into keeping me safe. I tried to refuse, but it made him happy, it seemed to give him purpose.

Dad, Draco, Laud and I arrived at Platform nine and three quarters, dad under Polyjuice Potion – he had stolen hair from an innocent muggle just before he left Spinner's End.

"Have a great year, sweetheart." He said before bestowing a hug onto me.

"You too, Laud." He gave Laud a hug too, but a brief one. Draco was just standing there, looking awkward. Dad turned to him, too. I noticed a member of the Order watch us, I softly poked dad and pointed them out to him.

"Now, your father asked me to bring you, but you be good, too, all right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and the headmaster told me to tell you to go into the small boats with the first years – he wants you to see Hogwarts as the first years saw it."

I groaned inwardly, but nodded.

"Okay, dad. We gotta go now." I grabbed Laud's arm and pulled him onto the train. Our luggage already taken care off. Luar (Rumi) was safely in his cage under my arm.

"Are you coming, Sev?" I called to Draco. He rushed onto the train after me. I leaned out a window waved at dad until we rounded the curve. Draco in the window next to me.

"Let's go find a compartment." I suggested. They followed me to a compartment at the back, seeing as all of the others were full.

People stared at us, or the older students did – mostly the fifth years. Who were we? Had we been there the whole time?

We stopped in the door of the compartment, because, to no surprise, it wasn't empty. Harry and Neville were there, Neville holding a horrible plant that squelched and burped.

"Hello." I greeted them with a smile. Harry looked up at me and put a forced smile on his face. Neville smiled brightly at me.

"Hi."

"Can we join you?" I asked. They both nodded.

I stepped in, Draco behind me and Laud bringing up the rear. He looked terrified, so I took ahold of his arm – sisterly support.

"I'm Cissy Wolfe." I extended my other hand to them.

"Harry Potter." Harry shook my hand.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville copied Harry.

"And this is my brother, Laud."

They shook hands.

"I'm Sev Drake." Draco said, also offering his hand to the boys.

"Sev? Is that short for something?" Neville asked.

"Nah, my parents were just… sentimental and gave me my godfathers' name." Draco said with a smile – he was trying hard not to sneer at Harry.

"Oh."

The three of us sat down on one side after I put a sleeping Rumi on top. I noticed Harry eye the snake.

"Are you new?" Neville asked. "We haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, we are."

"What year?"

"Fifth."

"So are we!"

"Cool."

"Where do you guys come from?"

"We're from Durmstrang, but we were brought up in England."

"Oh, why were you transferred?"

"Our headmaster went missing, and my dad wanted me and Laud closer to home. I don't know Sev's story, though."

"It's basically the same, Mr. Wolfe just volunteered to bring me while mum was at work."

"Oh. Do you guys have to be sorted ?"

"Obviously." Draco sneered. He was sitting low in the seat, his hands crossed angrily.

I rolled my eyes.

"What houses to you hope to get?" Neville asked. He'd been speaking the whole time, Harry just watched each of us in turn as we spoke.

"Um… we don't know."

"I'll probably get Slytherin." Draco muttered. Neville heard it though.

"Why?"

Draco suddenly grinned.

"I have no idea."

"What about you, Cissy?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Neville looked expectantly at Laud, but he was staring out the window.

"Don't mind him; he lives in a little world of his own." I tried to sound lighthearted, but his reflection in the window showed me sad eyes. I absentmindedly covered his hand with mine. He looked around at me and smiled. A small, sad smile, before turning back to the window. I looked past his head to see what he saw. Nature at its best. Beauty defined as the trees, evergreen, and flowers, a rainbow of colors, passed. The clouds in the sky only brightening the idea of beauty.

After a while Ron and Hermione showed up, they'd been made prefects. Dad had talked about that to me and Draco, apparently we'd been chosen.

"The Slytherin prefects didn't show up, though." Hermione said to Harry after we'd introduced ourselves. Neville was squeezed next to Draco while the three friends sat next to each other.

"Who'd been chosen, Hermione?" Neville asked her.

"Skye and Malfoy."

Draco and I looked at each other, each looking smug at the other.

"I've wondered about that, what happened to them? The Prophet was very vague…"

"We don't know either. Apparently they ticked Voldemort off; they were brought to the headquarters of the Order…" Hermione stopped talking – afraid she'd said too much in front of us, but I feigned being in a very interesting conversation with Draco while Laud kept on staring out the window. I saw Hermione motion for Neville to sit next to her, and she went on.

"… and when we went shopping for school supplies, they went off with Lupin, he left them for a second and they were kidnapped." She finished in a rushed whisper.

"Do you know what they did?"

"No, only Dumbledore and Snape know."

"Snape?" Neville's voice quivered a bit.

"Yes, he's in the Order, too." Harry said.

"Git." Ron said. I pointed my wand at him from an unseen place and whispered '_Langlock_' – and I watched his tongue stick to the roof of his head, amused, but I kept a conversation with Draco going to appear innocent.

Not even Hermione knew the counter curse, and that was when she drew my attention for help. Harry and Neville were laughing their butts off, Harry desperately trying to stop.

"Hm?" I asked, seemingly confused.

"Do you know what's happening to Ron?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to think about it, "Looks like he's been hit by… well… I don't know what it's called."

"But you've seen it?"

"I come from Durmstrang, what do you think?" I asked, implying it was a stupid question. She blushed furiously.

"Well, do you know the counter-curse?"

I pointed my wand at him and whispered the counter-curse.

"Who the bloody hell did that?" Ron splattered as soon as his tongue was unglued.

"Probably some passing Slytherin, Ron." Harry said, "They're bound to hate me, too."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Have you read the Prophet lately?"

"No." I shook my head. "They're spreading lies."

"Lies about what?" Harry asked cautiously.

"They spread lies, period." I shrugged.

"Oh."

"So, why'd they hate you?" I asked him. He looked at his friends before answering.

"Voldemort's back."

"Oh. Well, that sucks." I said. Next to me Draco snickered.

"You don't think I'm lying, do you?"

"No. I believe you." I said, Harry's eyes widened, along with his two friends' eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And what's your theory on what happened to Draco Malfoy and Skye Night?" Hermione asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"They went missing out of Diagon Alley."

"Oh. They're probably being tortured, held captive or went abroad." Draco piped up.

"Maybe they're closer than you think."

The rest of the trip went by in silence. At some point I pretended to be asleep, just to lie on Draco's shoulder. Laud must have seen it, because he took of his muggle jacket and threw it over me and Draco, who looked appropriately shocked to have me on his shoulder, but under the jacket I held his hand.

Later we pulled our school robes over our muggle clothes, but no ties – we hadn't been re-sorted yet.

123

"First years this way!" It wasn't Hagrid's friendly voice that greeted us in Hogsmeade, but another, very female voice.

Draco, Laud and I went up to her too.

"Ma'am?" I said. She looked up at me.

"You three the new students?" She asked curtly.

"Yes." I answered hotly. She was being extremely rude.

"You can go up with the carriages, Professor Dumbledore okayed it."

Without another word I followed the hustle of students to the carriages that drew themselves. The three of us shared a carriage, along with a Ravenclaw girl.

We waited outside the Great Hall for McGonagall, where she was also waiting for the first years. She nodded at us.

When the first years arrived, she gave the same speech she'd given us, and we were led into the Great Hall. The three of us walking in the back.

"To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back!" Dumbledore spread his arms wide. "This year we have a bit of an exception, these three students have been transferred to Hogwarts, and now they have to be sorted. We shall start with them." He looked pointedly at me.

"Miss Cissy Wolfe shall go first."

I gulped (theatrically) and sat on the stool while McGonagall lowered the hat onto my head. It didn't go over my eyes, which meant I'd grown quite a lot since first year.

"_Haven't I sorted you already?_" A voice whispered in my ear.

'Well, yeah, but don't yell that bit of information out.'

The voice chuckled.

"_Dumbledore warned me about it. So, the question is which house?"_

'Hopefully a good one.' I teased.

"_My, how you've changed."_

'Thank you.'

"_I have some idea to sort you into another house."_

'_No, I believe I'm a Slytherin through and through.'_

"_But you're also as intelligent as any Ravenclaw and as brave as any Gryffindor."_

'Yes, that may be true, but I remain a dark and evil person.'

The voice chuckled again.

"_If that is what you wish… SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat was lifted of my head and I headed for the Slytherin table. I sat next to Pansy, who ignored me. Just like in First Year – until she found out I didn't give a damn about her status and money, and became my friend.

Next it was 'Mr. Sev Drake's' turn. He got into Slytherin too. I held my breath as Laud was being sorted. I knew he was a real Ravenclaw, but I wanted him near me to keep an eye on him.

The hat seemed to think long and hard about it, and I watched the tear open… I held my breath…

"SLYTHERIN!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Yes!

I cheered with the rest of Slytherin, they'd gotten three extra students.

"He wanted to put in Ravenclaw." Laud told me quietly as we watched the rest of the sorting.

"But?"

"You wanted me near you."

"That's true."

"Thank you." Laud's voice was soft. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Under the table I briefly grasped his hand.

"You are my brother, Laud."

"Only pretending."

"No, you _are_ my brother, Laud, forever."

Draco smiled at me from his position across us. He noted that Laud was depressed, and he hated it.

At the head table dad and Dumbledore were talking seriously and in extremely low voices. I managed to catch that they were talking about – putting Laud and Draco in the same room, to make sure Laud didn't do anything stupid.

The new DADA teacher was there – and she creeped me out. Really. Dressed in nothing but pink and bows… with her high voice and speech, that consisted of words that more than half of the student body didn't comprehend.

Hm… I had a new Bella to torture.

Afterwards, in the Slytherin Common Room, dad was waiting.

"Welcome to our three new fifth years and all of our first years." He said drily. "Miss Wolfe, you will be in Miss Parkinsons' dormitory." I nodded to him. "And Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Drake will be sharing with Mr. Zabini."

More nods.

He explained the school rules to us, warning us about the Forbidden Forest – mentioning that the spiders were all riled up now.

I went to my new (old) dorm room and settled down on my old (new) bed. My luggage, along with Luar, Rumi, was there, next to it.

"Where's Skye?" Pansy asked. I opened my eyes, and she, along with the other three Slytherin girls that would share the dorm, were staring at me imploringly.

Oh, gosh, no. Pansy was doing it again. Annoying me, I mean.

I wasn't going to make friends with her this time; because she was a real pain in the… well, one gets the idea. Blaise was another thing, I always liked him, but Pansy… she only wanted to be friends with a certain group, and I had an odd feeling that she'd take Draco's place in the Dark Lord's plan… whatever plan he had.

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Skye Night, that's her bed."

"Skye went missing, Pansy." Millicent said, "Don't you read the Daily Prophet?"

"No, what happened?"

"I don't know, do I?" Millicent said, "All I know is that Skye and Draco went missing together, someone said they saw them kissing the one moment, and the next they were pulled into an alley and were taken away by disapparation."

I stood up.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." I said, trying to sound sincere.

"I'll miss her."

"Don't bloody lie; Pansy, you were only friends with her because you had, sorry _have,_ a crush on Draco."

"That's not true!" Pansy yelled, but it was obvious she was lying by the blood that was rushing to her cheeks.

"You're lying." I said. "You should learn to control your emotions, that way when you lie, no one can tell."

I never liked Pansy, or maybe I did, but I never trusted her. But it hurt, still.

"Oh, like you?"

"I can control my emotions entirely." I knew I was lying, but Cissy would be able to control herself, even if Skye couldn't.

"Oh, and what is between you and that Laud guy?" Pansy asked. Even Millicent stared at her stupidity.

"He's my twin brother, you nitwit."

She blushed again.

"And Sev Drake?"

"Friends."

I saw her eyes twinkle – Draco was in for a surprise, and a bad one. I felt sorry for him, which was why I couldn't do it to him. That, and the fact that she was making me mad.

Draco. Was. MINE!

"That all?" She asked, to make sure.

"Our families have an agreement." I said. Her eyes lost their shine. I didn't need to say which 'agreement' our families had; she assumed it meant we were betrothed. And I wasn't lying. There _was_ an agreement between my family and his family – and it was to keep him safe.

At midnight I snuck down to the Common Room. Draco and I had promised to meet one another. He was sitting on font of the fire, and I joined him.

"You came." He whispered.

"Was there ever a doubt?" I replied.

"Anything changed?"

"Pansy hates me."

"Why?"

"She thinks we're engaged."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Tell me."

"She's still got a huge crush on you."

"Oh. Thank you, then, love."

I froze. He'd just called me 'love'.

He'd frozen too.

"Well. THAT came out of nowhere."

He laughed and looked at me. The fire played games on his new black hair, it in turn cast odd shadows on the wall. Before I knew it he was kissing me again.

"I'm yours, for as long as I possibly can be."

I kissed him again. He was such a sweetheart. I put all of the emotions into this kiss… all of the emotions that I couldn't explain… This time I licked his bottom lip… I felt him smile against my mouth as he took over… his tongue explored my mouth…

I pulled away.

And the sight that greeted me stunned me.

123

_A/N: Oh… evil cliffie! Am I not evil? Do you not hate me? Do you want to throttle me? Especially after these annoying questions? Well… there's a way to let me know!_

**Yeah, that was my incredibly creative way (note sarcastic tone) in asking for reviews. Now… onwards!**


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: This chapter's dedicated to SapphireMoon10. _

**Chapter 29: Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**Skye's POV**

"What's happening to me?" Draco sounded terrified.

I laughed the sound echoed around the room. It sounded innocent, ignorant – like a small child's. For some reason I was incredibly happy.

Draco was glowing! In front of me sat Draco, not Sev Drake, Draco.

His skin glowed, his hair, his grey eyes… his eyes shone even more brightly than his skin. He was beautiful, but he was also panicking, so I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare scream!" I whispered to him. He looked angrily at me and licked my hand. I slapped him for that. But I couldn't stop staring at him… he was sort of looking like a veela…

"What's happening to me?" He asked, this time in a softer voice. He was obviously extremely horrified.

"You can kiss me if I know!" I said; using a saying I'd heard Pansy use earlier tonight. Draco looked at me, tilted his head, as if thinking, and pressed his lips to mine. Almost immediately the glowing subsided… his blonde hair returned to black and his eyes became darker…

"Hey, I think I found a cure for EGD!" Draco laughed.

"EGD?"

"Extreme glow disease."

I hit him again, but laughed at his joke.

"Yes! Finally! Someone that understand my epic comedic genius!"

"Oh, watch that ego, Dray, dear, you'll suffocate the whole of Hogwarts."

Draco glowing something meant something important… I would just need to figure out what…

123

"Good morning, class." Said the sickeningly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge. We'd filed in for Defense Against the Dark Arts – at this moment, my least favorite subject. We had to stand behind our desks, our book bags neatly next to our desks, and we were forced to sit boy-girl. Laud had snagged the seat next to me, and Draco was on my other side, next to Pansy – who was blatantly staring. Rumor has it she and Blaise had broken up over the summer.

"Hi." I murmured, completely ignoring her attempt to get us to say 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'

"There, now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

A lot of the kids exchanged depressed looks – this lesson wasn't starting off well. While everyone but me put their wands away, she extracted her own wand from her bag and flicked it at the board.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

The words appeared out of thin air on the board, and I wished nothing but to set the board on fire.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" She stated, turning to face us. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect in your OWL year."

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She tapped the blackboard again, causing the first message to disappear and a new one, titled 'Course Aims' and a list beneath it, to appear. I didn't bother taking it down – it was so utterly useless.

She asked us if we had our prescribed books (_Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard). There'd been a dull reply, and she'd again tried to get me to say 'yes, Professor Umbridge'. Once she was satisfied with the class' reaction, we were ordered to open our books on chapter one and read. "There will be no need to talk." She left the blackboard and seated herself behind the teacher's desk. I didn't even bother, but I stuck my hand in the air – the same moment Hermione put hers up. It took a few minutes before anyone realized Hermione Granger wasn't reading, but was rather attempting to catch the teacher's attention. After a while they realized another hand was up – mine; and now the staring were divided evenly between us.

Umbridge tried to ignore us, but when more than half the class chose to stare she couldn't exactly ignore the situation any longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" She asked Hermione with the air of a surprised person.

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione answered.

"Well, we're reading just now, if you have any queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

Was this woman a lazy teacher or what?

"I've got a query about our course aims."

She raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Well, I don't." Hermione retorted candidly.

"Me neither." I piped up, causing the pink-evil to look at me.

"And you are?"

"Sk… Cissy Wolfe, ma'am. There's nothing written about using defensive spells." I finally lowered my hand.

"Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Wolfe. Surely you aren't expecting to be attacked during my class?"

"Of course I am, ma'am, considering what and who I am. Being attacked is part of the territory."

"What does that mean, Miss Wolfe?"

"I'm a Wolfe, ma'am. We are… infamous, shall I say, for our lack of patience and incredibly short tempers. That being said, I am a Durmstrang student – I was a top scholar, and I am a Slytherin. Quite obviously, I am a walking target."

"Wait, we're not using magic?" Ron said, Umbridge still trying to recover from what I'd said.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class, Mr -?"

"Weasley." Ron responded, thrusting his hand in the air. She smiled widely and turned her back to him, while Harry, Hermione and I stuck our hands up again.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes. Surely the while of Defense Against the dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"What, did you get your degree by sleeping with the Minister?" I snapped. "If that's the case, I need to have a word with our Minister for his lack of taste." Everyone gaped at me. "Furthermore, if you're going to say we're learning this subject in a say-so risk-free way, you're even more ignorant than a five year-old on the subject of the tooth fairy."

"What use is that? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"_Hand, _Mr. Potter!"

Harry thrust his fist into the air again, but she ignored him and turned to me, a big, fat toad getting ready to pounce.

"You have a lot of nerve, girl, saying your words."

I smiled at her – that creepy smile that I used to scare of the boys in the Orphanage. "You should hear my father sometimes. Fast forwarding past the point where you'll give me detention, I come back to this. What Potter said is true, if we're attacked, it won't be risk-free."

"I repeat; do you expect to be attacked during any of my classes?"

"By the way you're standing, ma'am, yes. Yes I am." I sensed her next words. "And if you dare insult any of our former teachers, the so-called nasty half-breeds you detest so friggin much, riddle me this – why could we pass our years? The exams? _Everything?_"

"You have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"What about Skye Night and Draco Malfoy? Or even Cedric Digorry? Did Diggory decide to drop dead on the spot? Did Malfoy and Night apparated on their own? _I repeat: You are as ignorant as a five year-old about the tooth fairy!_" I was standing behind my desk, proving my point.

"Your hand is not up, Miss Wolfe!" She cried hysterically, obviously thrown off-guard by my hands-on approach.

"And I've missed the point where I give a damn about that!" I yelled at her. Her thoughts were racing with facts about the Ministry's views including only a theoretical knowledge and that only that could get us to pass our OWLs. "You and your beloved Ministry are both a bunch of utter fools! You know as well as I do that there's a practical part in our OWLs, and you're kidding yourself if you think we'll all pass by reading these bloody books." I shoved my book off my table and watched it skid to other side of the room.

"She's right! We can't be expected to just read and do good!"

"_Hand, Mr. Potter! _As long as you have studied the theory well enough beforehand, you will receive our comeuppance!"

"And what good is theory going to be in the real world?" Harry countered.

"This is a school, Mr. Potter, not the real world…"

"Exactly! School is supposed to prepare us for the real world and what lies there!" I spat.

"There is nothing out there!" She shrieked. I glanced at Harry and nodded. Time to drive her insane.

"Oh yeah?"

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmm, let's think…" He said in a mock thoughtful tone. "Maybe… _Lord Voldemort_?"

Ron gasped; Brown screamed and Neville slid sideways of his chair. Umbridge looked like she'd just swallowed a fly – the big toad's prey.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

"For what? Actually having the balls to stand up to you? As I've said, I shall be having a very serious discussion with our Minister as to his taste in women."

"Ten points from Slytherin!"

"Ten points I'd add back myself in due time, and bloody double it too!"

"Be quiet, Miss Wolfe!" She turned back to the class. "Now, let's make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead…"

"He was not dead, but yeah, he's returned." Harry said angrily.

Umbridge said something so fast that even I didn't catch it. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie._"

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" She said triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o' clock. My office."

"You are the only fool in this class, Dolores!" I shouted at her. She seemed to have forgotten about me. "And do you think Voldemort" (a few more squeals followed) "is the biggest enemy out there? You are sadly mistaken!"

"Detention, Miss Wolfe!"

"Goody." I snapped, plucking up my book bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I let my wand slip into my hand. "_Incendio!_" My book across the class burst into flames. "My head of house will send you a note on my detention, ma'am." I said pleasantly. I shot a look at Draco, making him understand to look out for Laud. "Good day to you all."

And I skipped out of the class. 

In the doorway I stopped and turned around, an evil smile around my lips. I pointed my wand at her horrible pink cardigan, suddenly it changed into pitch black, and her curly hair turned mousy, bright red streaks …

She looked gothic.

The class burst out in laughter.

She just freaked out.

This happened every day, except the color changed… the day with orange was the best, she looked like a giant peach.

As for my cheekiness during her classes, I always got detention for it, but dad came to the rescue every time, saying I'd be serving it with him and ensuring her I would be doing labor. Harry, on the other hand, was not that lucky. If the scars on his hand are anything to go by, that is.

Dad wasn't mad at me for attempting to unhinge her a bit, I fact he says the teaching staff appreciate it. Dumbledore, the old coot, found it highly amusing, of course.

The next few weeks were tough. Laud isn't a wizard, so he couldn't do all of the charms and transfiguration exercises. He was quite skilled at Potions, though, and he understood Ancient Runes instantly, but Care of Magical Creatures was a different thing… we had to change his subject by the end of the day, now he had Muggle Studies. But in Charms and Transfiguration he would hold up a stick that resembled a wand and said the incantation when the teacher asked him, but from behind I casted it. Draco was always near to redirect the attention to something, or someone, else. The Slytherins were now very welcoming to us, especially the fifth years – including Pansy. My impudence during Umbridge's class only made them more keen, it seemed, seeing as Harry and I are the only ones with the internal organs to stand up to her. It was like first year all over again, Pansy was trying her best to impress me, but this time I flat out ignored her. Blaise, on the other hand, was really nice. He hung out with me, Laud and Draco. He told us about his old friends, Skye and Draco, and how they'd gone missing. Draco and I stared at each other at these words.

"She and Draco were probably going to get married too, one day."

Draco and I blushed at this.

"Anyways, Pansy told me you two are betrothed." Blaise said. Draco and I had taken to acting like a couple again – it was actually dad's suggestion. He was very interested in Draco's glowing, and we'd show him… one day…

We were sitting next to the Black Lake; Laud was playing with the Giant Squid, which was one of the only animals that didn't attempt to kill him. Blaise, Draco and I were sitting near there, under a tree.

"Sort of." Draco said.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"It's complicated." I said.

"I gathered as much, but why so?"

Draco and I looked at each other. We had seen one another every night, and people thought Sev Drake and Cissy Wolfe were now friends, and possibly more – seeing as we acted like a couple again. As was Sev and Laud friends. I felt uncomfortable when people called me 'Cissy', not that I don't like the name, it's just that it's not my name…

"Cissy's dad." Draco said.

"What about him?"

"He's all for me and Sev getting married, but he's worried that other people might find it incest." I lied.

"Are you two cousins?"

"No."

"Then I don't get it." Blaise frowned.

"Sev's my godbrother." I said. Blaise was lying on his stomach, looking at me where I was propped up against the tree. Draco's head was in my lap and I was dreamily playing with his hair.

"Really? And I remember you guys saying Sev's named after his godfather…"

"Yeah."

"Cissy, is your dad's name Severus?"

"No, it's just Sev. Sev William Wolfe."

That name sounded a bit wimpy to me, but so did Cissy Wolfe. I mean, if you just replace the 'C' with an 'S' it's Sissy Wolf – and that sounded insulting to my animal form.

I decided to go into the Dark Forest one night to change again and see what happens.

"Oh… you know, Draco's godfather is Professor Snape."

"Really?" I asked lazily.

"Yeah. I think they were rather close."

"You think or you know?" Draco asked. He was glancing up at the leaves that were dancing above our heads. A few fell off, but the wind blew them away before they reached us.

"I think. I mean, Draco was my best friend, but his best friend was Skye."

I felt guilty – it sounded like I'd stolen Draco from him.

"Was?" Draco asked, he closed his eyes.

"Still is, actually, but I haven't heard from him."

"Well, when one's supposedly kidnapped, one doesn't think of sending letters." I said with a yawn. This Saturday was a lazy day.

"I realize that, but I can't help but wonder if they went into hiding." Blaise rolled over onto his back.

"Why would they hide?"

"Well, we all know that the Dark Lord is back."

"Wait, you believe Potter?" I asked him. Blaise lifted his head to look at me.

"Of course I do. I'm not naïve. Do you believe him?"

"Yes. If you were forced to choose, whose side would you choose?" I asked him. I think Draco fell asleep.

"Potter's. In a heartbeat."

Blaise's answer surprised me.

"Might I ask why?"

"I just know what's right." He put his head down in its normal position. "What about you?"

"I've already chosen." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh?"

"I'm sticking with Potter, too."

Blaise looked up at me again.

"You know, you remind me so much of Skye, it's not even funny."

"If I were to tell you a secret, would you keep it?"

"Of course."

I played with Draco's ring for a moment; then I shifted the stone. Dad and I had tricked the ring out so that I can change between Skye and Cissy. Blaise stared at me. He slowly got up and crouched down next to me.

"Skye?"

I nodded. He looked down at Draco, who had fallen asleep, while I turned the stone again to return to Cissy.

"And I guess he's Draco?"

I nodded again.

"What did you do?" He asked in awe, finding his earlier position.

"What do you mean?"

"To tick You-Know-Who off."

"Oh, I ticked Bella off, and long story short we're in hiding."

"And the whole story about him being your godbrother?"

"Made up." I lied, no one can know about that. Yet.

"Cool… I swear on my magic that I won't reveal your secret, unless you ask it." He put his palm in the air, and it shone light purple. He'd just made a serious vow. Almost beating the Unbreakable Vow.

"You didn't need to do that."

"I did. I wanted to show you that I can be trusted." Blaise said.

"Well, thanks, Blaise."

"You're welcome." I smiled. Blaise was a real friend, and I was thankful to him.

"So, who's Laud?"

"My brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"I do, and that's him."

"But why does he seem so sad all of the time?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry, Blaise. It's not my secret to tell."

"I understand."

123

"… lessons… Umbridge isn't teaching us anything real…" Hermione was whispering to someone.

"Really? Where?"

"The Hog's Head, next weekend…"

Hermione rushed off after that, and she ran 'smack!' into me.

"I'm sorry, oh, hi, Cissy." She'd been calling me on my name for a while now, ever since Harry and I had teamed up against Umbridge.

"Are you going to give real DADA lessons?" I asked in a low voice. Her eyes widened. "I want in, is all."

She nodded.

"We'll be there."

123

"Where are we going, Cissy?" Draco asked me. He shivered underneath his cloak and he resented me for pulling him out here into the snow.

"I told you already, Sev."

"And where's that brother of yours?"

"In the Common Room – Blaise is looking after him."

Draco had been angry with me for telling Blaise, but after I reminded him that he was Blaise's best friend, and he revealed that the boy was his best friend too, though male, he accepted it. Blaise didn't know that Laud was unstable; he just knew that Laud was depressed.

"And why did you have to bring Rumi?" Draco asked me. Rumi was sound asleep in my pocket.

"Rumi wanted to get out." I sniffed.

Draco and I entered the Hog's Head. It was empty, except for a few foul smelling hags.

"Two butterbeers, please." I asked the barman. He quickly handed us two dusty bottles, we paid and made our way to the back to wait.

The Hog's Head had obviously never been so busy, as the barman was surprised by the amount of teenagers in his pub.

Hermione spoke first, and after a little word-war, everyone that showed up wrote their names on a certain piece of parchment.

I watched my name burn into the paper.

_Cissy Wolfe_

Draco's new name underneath mine.

_Sev Drake_

"Are you guys sure about this?" Hermione asked us, "You are her favorite house and…"

"We'll be able to handle it, Granger," Draco said. Harry eyed me suspiciously. I felt Rumi wake up. I put my hand in my pocket and allowed the snake to slither up my arm. This snake was very odd to me – he didn't hibernate. He took naps and he slept more when winter came around, but he never hibernated.

"Morning…" Rumi hissed at me. Harry looked around wildly. "How has your day been, Skye?"

Harry looked completely bewildered.

I hushed the snake – Harry could hear him.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"What, Harry?" Ron asked him, taking a swig of butterbeer.

"Nothing."

"Oh, I heard about you being a parseltongue." I said to Harry. I stuck my hand out to him and watched Rumi stick his little head out. Harry's eyes widened.

"Are… are you sure that's safe?"

"Yes, Hermione, I am." I replied, rolling my eyes.

She looked a bit shaken, but shook it off.

"We'll let you know when the first meeting is."

"Thanks."

I tucked my hand into Draco's as we left, and I felt eyes follow me, but I didn't look around.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to xx Jen bbe xx and_ _NeOn BlOoD._

_Well, I'm still in the midst of finals, so put those pesky sharp needles and other medical appliances away. My baby boy will be absolutely gorgeous._

**Chapter 30: The oddities of veela.**

**Draco's POV**

Okay, I'm officially freaking out now. First, I glowed – which was stopped by Skye kissing me… Now Blaise was on Potter's side, going against his parents' wishes, and suddenly I'm in a rebel group! To top it all off – Skye was torturing the DADA teacher! Oh, and one more thing, I WAS BLOODY GLOWING! Or I had been – it hadn't happened again. Well, not that I know off…

I jumped as Laud let out a particular loud snore. Who knew that guy could utter such an atrocious sound?

I swung my legs from under the covers and go out of bed. I sauntered my way to his bed, the curtains were only semi-closed. I pushed him so that he was lying on his side, the snoring subsided. With a sigh i went downstairs, sleep was not to be for me tonight.

"Oh, I get it! So, a bezoar can be used for any poisoning potion?"

"Basically, yeah, and where do you get a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, isn't it?"

"You're right, Blaise!" Skye said excitedly.

"Hi, guys." I said. They looked up at me. Skye was tutoring Blaise in Potions – he'd asked me, but I wasn't feeling up to it. Plus, Skye was a much better scholar than I was, thus also a better tutor.

"Hey, Drake." Skye said happily.

"Hi, Drake." Blaise looked down at his parchment again and started studying the page.

They'd decided to call me 'Drake', as it was easier than Sev and less confusing according to them.

"How's the tutoring coming along?"

"I get what a bezoar is." Blaise said excitedly.

"Good, she's done in half a term what I couldn't do in four years."

Skye smirked gloatingly.

"Thanks, Cissy. Well, I'll be off to bed for tonight. Night, guys." He stood up,stretched and with a sort-of salute he was off.

"I thought he'd never leave." I said, sitting next to Skye on the couch. She put her head on my shoulder.

"What's the time?" She asked.

"It's two."

"Oh, my, gosh… I'm just happy tomorrow's Saturday."

"And it's almost Christmas!" I realized. Okay, not entirely, it was still a month away.

"Yay… wait, I haven't gotten gifts yet!" She sat up straight and started to panic. I pulled her back onto the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll help you with that tomorrow, okay?" I promised. She was tired and didn't fight me. I let her go, but she just kept lying there.

A few minutes later she got up with a sigh.

"I should probably get some sleep too."

"Yeah, I've probably gotta try, too." I stood up too.

"Not that I'll be able to sleep, Pansy's probably waiting up to hear all of the juicy details about what not."

"Come with me, then." I'd spoken before thinking. "I mean, stay here…"

She stepped closer to me and let a finger play across my cheek.

She stood on her toes and kissed me lightly, before turning back and heading for the girls dorm.

"Wait!" I called to her… I was warm… and incredibly so… I looked at myself… I was glowing!

Skye turned around and stared at me.

She ran towards me and kissed me again. Almost immediately the warmth disappeared. As she pulled back her eyes widened.

"Well, now I know how to get you glowing."

"That just doesn't sound right." I said frowning. She laughed and hugged me.

"I know, but I'm going to look into it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to dad… honestly."

I really wanted to let this moment last, but time can't stand still, now can it?

"I…" I didn't have the guts to say it, so I closed my mouth again. I leaned down and kissed her again. Her mouth opened at my request… her lips was as soft as they always were… I felt her hands go in under my shirt and rubbed my back…

I pulled away, but she pulled me back for a little kiss.

"Sorry, but you were much more than warmer than the air." She laughed, "And it was time for a little payback."

She giggled and went up to her dorm.

Sneaky little shifter.

123

Blaise, Skye, Laud and I spent the morning together. Laud and Blaise turned out to have much more I common than originally thought. And after lunch they went off into the castle to unknown places…

Skye and I went to the Owlery with parchment and a quill. She wanted to send a letter to Sirius and Remus.

"Cissy!" Granger was running up to us.

"Hermione?"

"Tonight, in the Room of Requirement on the Seventh Floor Corridor."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Do you guys know where Lavender and Parvati are?"

Both of us shook our heads. She groaned and was off again.

"Ready yourself, Drake, you need to behave tonight."

123

"Do we really have to go?" I moaned as Skye pulled me out of the portrait hole.

"Yes."

"But…"

"Shut up." She teased.

"But if I hurt Potter, it'll be on your head."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes.

We arrived on the seventh floor, and walked down to where Longbottom was standing.

"It's there." He pointed us to a door. One that I'm pretty sure wasn't there before.

"Thanks."

We were the last ones to arrive.

"We were waiting for them?" Someone scoffed.

"Yes."

"But… they're Slytherin…"

"Aw, he's not colorblind!" Skye cooed next to me. "Isn't he clever?"

"Very, my dear Cissy."

They laughed at our jokes.

"Way to go, Cissy." Granger high fived Skye. "We've been trying to shut Smith up the whole time."

"Why didn't you place a silencing charm on him, then?" Skye asked. Something told me that she hadn't thought about that. Skye grinned at her and turned on Smith.

"_Silencio!"_

Smith began screaming things at the top of his lungs… or it would've been the top of his lungs if the sound could escape his mouth.

"Nice one." I whispered to her. She winked naughtily at me.

"She's the nicest Slytherin out there." Longbottom said softly.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're forgetting Skye!" Granger laughed.

"I meant in school, Hermione."

"Okay, so…"

Potter launched into an explanation of how they were going to do this rebel –thing, fake gold galleons were handed out and we decided to call ourselves 'Dumbledore's Army', or DA for short. Potter got on my nerves a lot, but that may be because he's just Potter and I'm not particularly fond of him.

"What do you think about it?" Skye asked me as we walked back to the dungeons.

"It could work."

"_Hem hem._ Shouldn't you two be in your Common Room?" Umbridge stepped out of nowhere and confronted us.

"On our way, ma'am." Skye smiled, a traitorous feature on her beautiful face.

"You'd better be, or I'll give you detention."

"Go ahead." Skye shrugged.

"You're very arrogant, aren't you? You should realize that your daddy isn't here to save you."

"You can't give someone detention for merely walking in the hallway, and it _is_ still a half hour until curfew."

"She's got a point." I piped up.

"Talking back to a teacher is cause for detention…"

"Okay, so from now on I won't talk to you. At all. Even if that _would _ruin my day to day activities."

Skye turned around and walked away with a purpose, I followed suit. I saw her pointing her wand at Umbridge. Behind me I heard the teacher squeal. I didn't turn around to look.

"What did you do?"

"She's growing talons now." Skye giggled. She was so cute right now, that I pulled her by her wrist and kissed her. She kissed me again before pulling back.

"Everytime we do that we need to do it twice."

"I'm cool with that."

123

**Skye's POV**

The DA meetings were hard. Not because of the magic we had to perform, but because of Draco. It was no secret that he didn't like Harry, and that's why I partnered up with him. So that I could curse him whenever he tried to attack Harry. Which happened to be quite a lot.

Laud is another story. I'm worried about him. Really worried. He's crawled into a shell that, for some reason, no one can penetrate – not even Blaise.

And another weird thing was Draco's glowing. He was like a bloody light bulb! Kiss on, kiss off… not that I mind one bit… At least he wasn't glowing like a pregnant woman, but like a light, otherwise I would've become very worried with what I do in my sleep…

"Cissy!" My thoughts were interrupted. I looked up from my book. Laud was running towards me.

"What?"

"Come…" He pulled me out of my chair and through the portrait hole. Once outside I stopped him.

"What is it?"

"The spiders are looking for you."

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me as I ran. I ran to the edge of the forest. Classes for the day were over and my homework was finished.

Once inside the forest I looked at Laud.

"Well?"

"Um… I lied." He looked uncomfortable.

"What is it, then?" Laud doesn't lie easily, and it must be something big of he did lie.

"I want to talk to you."

"I kind of figured as much."

He hesitated before blurting out everything.

"Skye, I can't stay here. It's so closed and everyone always has their noses in my business… And I thought I was ready for people, but I just wasn't, and it's becoming increasingly difficult to… to lie to everyone, including you…"

"Where do you want to go?" I cut across him.

He looked dazed at me. "You… you aren't going to chew me out?"

I sighed. "No. I knew you weren't happy here."

"Where can I go, then?"

"How about the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters?"

"Will people put their noses in my business?"

"Sirius might, but not if Dumbledore tells him to shut up." I said, putting it crudely.

"When can I go?" He asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Let me speak to dad and Dumbledore and I'll get back to you."

He nodded, shooting the first real smile at me in a long while. I went to dad's quarters, but no one answered when I knocked. So I went to the Staff Room. Umbridge met me outside.

"Miss Wolfe, I recommend you stop running or…"

"Oh, shut up, you big toad." I snapped at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"You are one very arrogant little girl…"

"Well, I _am_ in Slytherin, aren't I? What were you, Hufflepuff?" I knew I'd cause her to shriek and yell and call me things that aren't in the English Dictionary.

"What's going on here?" Dad' asked, stepping out of the Staff Room. Umbridge and I were glaring at each other.

"This little girl just insulted me!"

"Did she really? Detention, Miss Wolfe."

I grinned – I welcomed detention, especially when it was with dad.

"When?"

"Tonight."

Mischief glow in dad's eyes.

"Okay. Eight?"

"Seven." He drawled, I half expected him to be examining his nails in boredom. Umbridge looked from me to dad and back.

"Why do you seem happy about detention?"

"I'm not, I'm just happy because I got the chance to insult you."

"That would be another detention Miss Wolfe." Dad drawled on as if it was one of the most boring scenes he's ever watched.

"Severus! Is that all you're going to do?"

"What do you expect me to do, Dolores? Miss Wolfe here's hopeless; she gets the most detentions out of all the students here."

"Even worse than Harry Potter? Or those insipid Weasley twins?"

"Much."

"Why hasn't she been expelled yet?"

"Because she's still adapting to the Hogwarts school system."

Umbridge looked at me, surprised.

"You're the Durmstrang student?"

"One of them. Though I thought I'd made that clear on the first day." And to end this discussion I turned to dad, "My dad sent a letter, and he told me to show it to you."

He took it as code for 'I really need to talk to you now.' He nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as we were out of earshot from the toad.

"It's Laud. Can we send him to Grimmauld Place?"

"Why?"

"He can't get used to it here. Please?" We stepped into his office.

"All right, but we need a back story."

"Mr. Wolfe senior can show up and demand to take his beloved children home after something horrible happened to one of us."

"And Mr. Wolfe senior and Cissy have a fight and only Laud gets taken away?" He went on.

"So… I'm going to tell Blaise to torture me so no one can get hurt."

"Except Mr. Zabini perhaps."

"He won't really torture me, you know."

"Even so."

"And I'll make sure he stays out of trouble too. No one can know."

"But why Mr. Zabini?"

"I don't want Drake to feel guilty."

"When do we do it?"

"How about tonight?"

"When you're supposed to be in detention?"

"You postponed." I shrugged.

"Fine. Go, now, and Mr. Wolfe will come tomorrow morning and cause a big scene over breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Now, go get tortured."

"Never thought I'd hear that sentence." I said as I left dad's office. He chuckled behind me.

As I entered the Common Room, I found Blaise instantly and quickly explained to him that we wanted to get Laud out of there. He consented, and we walked towards the portrait hole again and out. Draco was in the Great Hall for dinner now.

He didn't actually torture me; he just helped me looked beaten by ripping the sleeves on my shirt and breaking my nose.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't be, it's needed. Now, push me into the Great Hall so I can look freshly beaten."

"But, if Draco kills me…"

"He won't, okay?"

"Okay…" Blaise smiled unsurely at me before pushing me roughly into the Great Hall.

Instantly every turned towards me.

Murmurs went through the hall.

Draco was the first to reach me.

"What happened?" He asked; concern in his eyes.

"I don't know… someone just attacked me…"

Dumbledore was there too, suddenly.

"What happened?" He asked me too. I repeated the answer I'd given Draco.

"Let's take you to the Hospital Wing." Draco put an arm around me and guided me out the Great Hall.

"I'm fine." I whispered to him, taking my wand out and tapping my nose.

"Episkey."

My nose cracked and it was right again.

"So, tomorrow your father's here?'

Dumbledore said softly, and then he continued in a louder voice. "Go back to the Slythterin Common Room. And I'll write to your parents."

In the Common Room I explained everything to Draco. He cursed Blaise at first; then he realized that Laud was miserable, and he went to apologize to Blaise (Who had a row of extremely long teeth).

123

_A/N: Okay, so I've dubbed the fans of this page officially Skylarks. If any of you would like to get to know me better, befriend me on FaceBook – Skye Elf._


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: This chapter's dedicated Lycan, Koekie101, Hannah and Renoster and_ _to wolf-lover-127._

**Chapter 31: Laud gets out.**

**Skye's POV**

I woke up late the next morning – too late. Pansy looked at me for a moment before blushing and scrambling out of the dorm room. Okay… what was that about?

I pulled on my robes and ran a brush through my hair; I allowed it to hang loose on my shoulders.

Upon reaching the Common Room almost every eye turned towards me. Laud wasn't there, Draco was also missing. Blaise came out of nowhere, took my hand and pulled out of the Common Room.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Everyone keeps staring at me, too."

I frowned, this is odd.

Blaise and I walked to the Great Hall, saying nothing and just glaring at everyone that dared to stare at us.

Once in the Great Hall we sat down for breakfast. Draco and Laud was nowhere to be found.

"Cissy Wolfe you get over here, right now!" I jumped at the sound, but I recognized it as the voice of the muggle man dad was impersonating. I jumped up and walked over to where dad, dressed as the muggle man, was waiting. Every eye followed me as I talked towards him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked, seeming surprised.

"You and your brother are coming home RIGHT NOW!" The muggle mans' eyes glittered with amusement, but his expression showed anger. Again I say that dad was a great actor.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Did you not see this morning's Prophet?" He shoved the Daily Prophet into my hands. Hey! I'd made the front page!

'_HOGWARTS STUDENT ATTACKED BY FELLOW CLASSMATE_

_Last night, at dinnertime, the teaching staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry got a bit of a surprise. Cissy Wolfe, a fifth year student, was attacked last night, supposedly by a fellow student. She stumbled into the Great Hall, her clothes torn and covered in blood, claiming to have been attacked. The culprit has not been apprehended yet, and we're hoping for it to be soon. We hate it that our students get attacked. She was escorted back to the Slytherin Common Room by her two friends, Blaise Zabini and Sev Drake._

_Cissy Wolfe, along with her twin brother, Laud Wolfe, and a friend, Sev Drake, are all transfer students from Durmstrang, the reason for their transfer was linked to their Headmaster's unexpected disappearance and their belief that they are no longer safe there. Have they been proved wrong? Did they transfer to a school that's just as dangerous, if not more so, than Durmstrang? Did they make a wrong choice?_

_Whatever the answers may be, we hope that Hogwarts will be safe once more very soon. Many believe that Harry Potter is behind the attack, trying to make the wizarding world believe that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned. Others believe it was the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, also trying to make us believe this._

_We thought the Ministry of Magic was handling this?'_

I almost laughed at that last sentence. It was a perfect rhetorical question. My eyes glided over to Umbridge, whom was also reading the paper, it seemed she'd reached the end of the page, because she inhaled pumpkin juice up her nose and spluttered. The majority of Hogwarts were laughing and pointing at her.

I wondered vaguely where Blaise had been seen escorting me?

"Well? Why didn't you write to me?" Dad demanded.

"Because it's not as bad as it sounds." I said calmly.

"Not as bad as it sounds?" Dad put on a good show of hyperventilating. "Not as bad… Cissy! You were attacked!"

"For all I know it could've been a bloody wall!" I yelled. "You know what a klutz I am!"

"Oh, and did the wall tear your clothes too?"

"Dad!"

"Cissy!"

"Fine then! Go home! And take Laud if you want to! But you're not taking me away from here!"

"Oh, and who's going to stop me?"

"Do you want a screaming contest?" I said in a threatening tone. "I don't care WHAT you say! I am staying at this school! I refuse to go back to Durmstrang!"

"Cissy, see reason!"

"Get out! I'll see you at King's Cross after the year's done! Go!"

"I will not be spoken to that way!"

I just did my best to glare; I didn't trust my voice, as I might burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's going on here?" Umbridge came up to us. I glared at her – not the one I was giving dad, but a real one.

"Stay out of this, you overlarge toad!" I snapped at her. "Though I don't know why I call you a toad when you're obviously a dog!"

"Cissy!" Dad yelled at me again.

"That will be a detention, Miss Wolfe!" Umbridge yelled at me.

"Yay!" I faked excitement.

"Listen here, young lady…" Dad began again.

"I would rather curse my ears off than listen to you!" I lifted my wand and pointed it at my head threateningly. Dad fell silent, and Umbridge eyed me cautiously.

"I'll be going now." I said, calmly again, and turned around and headed for the Slytherin table. Halfway there I decided to go to my first class, which was, incidentally enough, Potions. I went to the Slytherin Common Room first to get my bag. It was empty now; everyone had gone to the Great Hall to see the commotion.

As I headed out the portrait hole it opened up again. Draco was heading in, a huge smile covering his face. His smile widened even more when he saw me.

"You were bloody brilliant!" He pulled me into a tight hug with so much enthusiasm that he lifted me off the ground. I laughed and thumped his shoulder. He grinned and twirled me in the air. I laughed again. "You should hear the Great Hall, now. Everyone's wondering why you won't go home."

The portrait hole opened again, Draco put me down quickly. It was Laud. He rushed to me and hugged me too.

"Thank you, Empress." He kissed me on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Just write to me, okay?"

He smiled at me. The first real smile I've seen in ages.

"Every day if I have to."

"You have to." I said sternly. He chuckled and hugged me again.

"Apparently Mr. Black is excited to have another house guest. He doesn't seem happy all cooped up alone in that place."

"Well, I wouldn't be either, Laud." Draco said. Laud smiled at him.

"He'll have me now!" Laud said excitedly.

"And Remus, guys." Draco reminded us.

"Remus is working underground, right now, Drake."

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, I just came to say goodbye."

Laud hugged me once again and then he turned to Draco. He didn't seem to know how to say goodbye to Draco. The two of them had become quite good friends, and I knew Draco was sad to see him go.

Draco smiled uncertainly before reaching out his hand. When Laud took it Draco pulled him in for a hug.

"I hug my family, Laud." Draco said after the man-hug was over.

Laud looked surprised at Draco, but he didn't seem to mind being called family, or being hugged by Draco.

"Thank you, Draco."

"Sure thing." Then he turned to me. "We'd better get to class."

"Yeah."

I waved at Laud one more time before I was off. I passed Blaise on my way out, he winked at me. I mouthed 'In the Common Room' to him, he nodded and sped up.

We reached Potions early, and dad wasn't there yet, well, I didn't know what else I should've expected.

When the whole class was there Dumbledore appeared around the corner – that man had perfect timing!

"Students, Professor Snape will not be here for class today," The class cheered, "but I was told to get your homework, so hand them to me and head back to our Common Room." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as it always did, he glanced at me for a second, and I thought I saw something weird in his eyes… glee.

"Sir, where is he?" Draco asked.

"In my office, the young Mr. Wolfe has to be signed out first." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

We gave him our essays on the Wolfsbane Potion, which was exactly the same as Monkshood. Pansy caught up to me, Draco and Blaise.

"Where's your brother going?" She asked.

"Probably home." I said with a shrug.

"And you don't want to go with him?"

"I like school, Pansy, all right."

"And Blaise, don't you think Skye and Draco might see you hanging out with these two as betrayal?"

"No."

"What? No explanation?"

"I don't need to give one, Parkinson." Blaise said thickly. "Did you guys see the article on page two of the Daily Prophet?" Blaise asked me and Draco. Both of us shook our heads.

"It's about the Wizarding economy going through another trench…" His voice trailed off as Pansy fell back.

"Thanks." I said thankfully. He hooted.

"Any time. I'll see you two later, my Transfiguration isn't finished."

"You naughty, naughty boy!" Draco teased him.

"Yes, I'm ashamed… but I was busy with other things." He looked pointedly at me. I took 'other things' to mean 'torturing' me.

"Oh, sod off." I laughed.

Draco and I returned to the Common Room where we sat in front of the fire, and soon the first period was over.

Only a few of the older students were there for their free periods, and they thoroughly ignored us. Gits.

"I wish I could kiss you." He said. "This whole ordeal just…"

"Sucks?" I finished. "Hey, I've got an idea! Let's go show dad, and then you can…"

He was up before I was and was pulling me out of the portrait hole faster than you can say 'Polyjuice Potion'. (Though why I would want to say those words are still beyond me).

We went to dad's quarters; he was there since it was the second period. He let us in and let out a loud laugh after making sure the door was closed.

"Well, Laud is with Black, and he seems very excited about it."

"That's good. But that's not exactly why we're here."

"Why are you here then?"

"We've found the source of Draco's glowing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, then."

"It's better if we show you, dad." I smiled slyly before leaning over to Draco and kissing him. I heard dad protest, but he fell silent as soon as Draco began to glow.

"He's like a light bulb, dad! Kiss him, and he glows, kiss him again, and he stops."

"That is… odd." Dad said.

"Isn't it?" I replied and kissed Draco again, causing the glowing to stop.

"Will you two be offended I ask you to show Dumbledore this?"

Draco and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be a bit weird?" I asked.

"I assure you, he's seen stranger things." Dad said with a slight smile.

"Then let's go." Draco, dad and I headed out for Dumbledore's office. Just outside we met Umbridge.

"Where were you this morning, Severus?" She asked dad, "Miss Wolfe here got a bit out of control."

"Did you give her detention?"

"Of course I did!"

"And she will be serving it with me, Dolores. It's her father's demand that all of her detentions are with her head of house."

"But…"

"He's a big donor to this school, Dolores, and it would be sensible to do as he asks."

From behind dad I smirked at her. She was positively fuming! I sneered at her – arrogance shining through.

"Come along." Dad said to us after he'd murmured the password.

Dad explained everything to Dumbledore, Draco and I kissed to show him.

"Curious… Curious…" Dumbledore said ponderingly, his head perched on his hand and his eyes x-raying us.

"What is it, Albus?" Dad asked carefully.

"What is it, Albus?" Dad repeated. Dumbledore smiled that infuriating smile that said 'it's so bloody obvious and it's funny to me that you haven't figured it out yet'.

I slammed my head onto his desk with a groan. I heard Dumbledore chuckle.

"I don't think an explanation is needed, Severus." Dumbledore said calmly. My head snapped up and I glared at him. He just remained smiling.

Wait, did the glowing perhaps mean that Draco was my…?

"It does, Skye."

"Hey! It's not polite to read people's minds without their consent!" I snapped at him.

"But the answer is yes, my dear child."

"Really?"

"You can go check it if you want to."

"What are you two talking about?" Dad asked, obviously annoyed that we didn't share our snippet of information with him.

"I'd like to know, too." Draco said, looking expectantly at us.

"I suggest you take Draco with you, Skye." Dumbledore said to me. "Go, I'll explain to Severus."

I jumped up, grabbed Draco's hand and ran at superspeed down the stairs and to the Room of Mirrors.

I immediately found the one that would show my true love. I hesitated.

"Skye, what's going on?" He asked me. I turned around and pushed him to go first. "I don't… Oh…."

"What do you see?" I asked, standing with my back to him and having closed my eyes.

I felt his hands on my shoulders as he twirled me around.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear.

"No." My voice sounded small, even to me.

"Why not?" He pulled me into his arms from behind. His arms circled my waist.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"It not being you."

He chuckled in my ear.

"Look."

Slowly I opened my eyes.

I was in my Empress form in the mirror. But I was not staring back at myself. I was staring at myself being twirled around by a boy with shoulder length light blonde hair. Draco. I felt butterflies in my stomach,, they were at war with each other.

"Well?" He asked softly. I turned around to look at him.

"It's you."

He pressed his forehead against mine and looked deeply into my eyes. Seconds later he pressed his lips to mine. He immediately began glowing again, but I didn't care. I kissed him back. He asked for entrance by biting my bottom lip… I allowed it. His tongue explored my mouth… I felt his hand in my hair… he lifted me into the air and twirled me around.

I laughed against his mouth. I slowly opened my eyes again. Draco was glowing brighter than ever. And he was Draco, not Sev Drake.

I moved to kiss him again.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I think I'm supposed to glow." He said, lifting his hands to look at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Skye, if I'm your mate, I can't be mortal."

I nodded.

"I... I think I'm changing." His voice was shaky. His expression fearful.

"Does it hurt?"

"No… I'm just… very… hot…"

"Of course you are." I teased him. He laughed and glowed a bit brighter… the light engulfed the room… and then he was normal again. He wasn't Sev Drake, but Draco. His eyes a bit shinier, his eyes brighter, now looking ever more like molten silver, and his skin… just beautiful.

"You're beautiful." I smiled. He blushed.

"So are you. Our Glamours have failed, you know.

I looked down, my skin was also shining.

At that moment the door opened again. Dad and Dumbledore came in.

"See, Severus? She's fine." Dumbledore said, patting dad on the arm. Dad stared at the two of us.

"So?"

"She's mine." Draco smiled. Dad returned his smile.

"Correction, she's _ours_." Dad said with a smile. I saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle – he winked at me before turning holding out his hand.

"The ring please, Skye. I have to set up your glamour charms again."

"Will you put the original Skye Night one on too, please?" I asked, giving it to him.

"Of course."

He tapped the ring with his wand and handed it back.

"You too, Draco."

After Dumbledore set the charms up again he left us alone.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it, now." Dad said sulkily.

"Yes, daddy, you have to."

"Daddy?" He sounded puzzled.

"Yes, daddy." I confirmed. He smiled again. I hadn't called him that, since today.

"Okay, why don't you two go see what Draco's new powers are. I'll make up some believable story about you two."

Dad gently steered us out the door.

"Thanks." Draco and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other and grinned.

"Race ya." Draco said before taking off at superspeed. I laughed and followed him while dad merely shook his head at our silliness.

I won – for once, I won. We met each other behind Hagrid's cabin.

He pouted when I won, I stood on my toes to kiss him.

His arms encircled my waist.

I broke away and ran again.

I wanted to show him the destroyed veela tribe and the burial ground.

He was shocked to hear the tale of how Lila and the others were killed… and that it had been Death Eaters… he suspected that it had been Bellatrix…

He held me when we saw the burial ground. He was more scared than I was – but that's okay.

Later we went to a clearing.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Skye, you know that it's a dragon."

"Second favorite?"

"You are."

I slapped him playfully.

"Seriously, Dray."

"Hmm… I like wolves."

"You don't have to say it's wolves just because I like them."

"I'm not! I like wolves because you ARE a wolf."

"That's very sweet of you." I smiled at him.

"Okay, so what now?"

"Think about that animal. Intensely and very seriously."

"Okay." He closed his eyes. And within seconds a sliver wolf was in front of me.

"Oh my… Dray…"

I changed into a wolf, too.

"You look great, Draco!"

"So do you!"

"Another race?"

"How'd you guess?"

I barked a laugh and started running.

I won again. He changed back and pouted.

"It's just not fair!" He said making himself at home against a tree.

"Aw, come on, love." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks for that."

"Come on, lunch will be served soon, and I'm starving."

I held my hand out to him.

"Are my Glamours working?" He asked.

"Yeah… mine?"

"Perfectly."

We jogged to the Entrance of the Great hall hand in hand and entered at human speed. It felt a little slow, but still nice. He kissed my cheek after we'd sat down.

Blaise materialized out of nowhere.

"Where have you to been?" He asked us playfully.

"Where Sev said we were."

"In the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes." Draco lied, putting a sandwich on his plate.

"Don't lie to me." Blaise drawled, a bored expression on his face.

"Fine! We were in the forest!" I gave in. Blaise looked at us questioningly, but didn't elaborate. He's a good friend, he never questions us.

"Are you guys ever going to tell me what happened or am I to remain in the dark?" He drawled.

Draco and I exchanged a look. He shrugged.

"I'll ask my dad, okay?" I said to Draco. He nodded, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Well?" Blaise asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"I don't know, Blasie." I said with a smile, using 'Blasie' – he hated it, except when Draco and I used it.

"Well, you two are my friends, and I'll accept that." He said, but he looked at his plate. I casted _'Legilems!'_ on him, silently though, dad had taught me how. Blasie was insulted by us not trusting, and he really was a good friend.

"Let's tell him." I whispered to Draco. "He's legit."

"All right. But not here. Tonight. After dinner and lessons."

"Deal."

Draco and I sealed the deal with a kiss. (Blaise looked away pointedly.)

123

_A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed/alerted/favorited… I really heart you guys…_


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: This one's dedicated to Erudessa-Gabriella and adealerman (there's a chap reserved for you in the sequel too)._

**Chapter 32: Prince Manor.**

**Skye's POV**

In Transfiguration I decided I'd tell Blaise the whole truth. Everything. From what I am, to dad and the DA. Draco agreed with me – Blaise was his best friend, and yeah, best friends aren't supposed to have secrets, are they?

At dinner I told Blaise to meet us outside dad's quarters. He looked puzzled for a sec, but didn't elaborate.

"So, why here exactly?" Blasie asked, we were standing outside dad's quarters.

"Um… we're waiting…" I said awkwardly.

"For what?"

At that moment dad came around the corner.

"Miss Wolfe? Mr. Drake? Can I help you?"

"Um… we want to tell Blaise."

Dad paled slightly.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm certain." I said before quickly casting a _'Legilemens'_ on Blaise again – yeah, he was clean.

"Well, come in, then." Dad opened the door for us and motioned for us to enter. I looked around, most students were still at dinner – so they wouldn't see us.

I stepped inside, Draco behind me and Blaise behind him. Dad brought up the rear.

"So, what are you planning on telling him?" Dad asked me.

"Everything."

I saw dad glance at Blaise before looking back at me. I knew he'd just performed Legilimency on Blaise. It was rather obvious.

"Well, let me put it this way, Mr. Zabini, if you so much as think about betraying Skye's trust… let's just say…"

"Don't worry, sir, I won't." Blaise cut across dad – gutsy, I must say.

"Well, shall you tell him or shall I?" Dad asked me.

"I don't know… what do you suggest?"

"I'll tell him." Draco piped up, but both dad and I stared him down.

"You do it, sweetheart, I'll watch." Dad said with a small smile.

"Sweetheart?" Blaise asked; his voice unnaturally high.

"Um… yeah, he's my dad."

Blaise did a double take. He blinked and stared at us.

"What?"

"Snape's my dad." I said the words slowly.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, but, how…"

"Blaise, I believe you know how a child is conceived." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but the question was more of who's Skye's mother…"

"She's a veela, and her name is Storm." I said.

"Will you excuse me? I have papers to grade." Dad asked. I nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed before heading to his private office.

"Skye?"

"Yes, Blaise?"

"Is he really your dad?"

"Yes."

"It's odd…"

"Finally!" Draco jumped up and jeered. Blaise laughed at his silliness.

"Okay… was that the big secret?"

"No, not exactly…"

Draco and I launched into the tale of what we were, why we were what we were, about the DA, staying at Grimmauld Place over summer, how we ticked Voldemort off… everything. Including the story about Laud and the veela-tribe.

"Wow."

Draco and I laughed at that.

"And, so, you two are, like, soul mates?" Blaise seemed very confused.

"Yeah. Basically."

"So that's why you two are so cute."

"We're _always_ cute, Blasie." Draco said, rolling his eyes. Blaise laughed.

"Well, now that you two have told me your secret, I think it's time to tell you mine."

I shrunk within. What if he was going to tell us that he was actually on Voldemort's side? What if he was going to blab the secret?

"What is it?" I willed myself to ask.

"I'm in love with Luna Lovegood."

123

It was the next morning and I still hadn't recovered.

Blaise.

Was in love.

With Luna Lovegood.

Oh, my, gosh.

Draco and I had just sat there – not saying anything. I mean, I like Luna, she's weird, and that's completely awesome, but Blaise? In love?

Golden…

Christmas came soon, and there would be no DA meetings for the Christmas season. For some reason dad didn't want me and Draco to put our names on the list of students to stay behind at Christmas. When I asked him about this, he merely said he had plans. I shook it off, but curiosity still got the best of me… Sneaking cat!

I packed my trunk and allowed Rumi to slither around my wrist before heading downstairs to the Common Room . It was the week before Christmas, and we were to go to the Hogwarts Express.

"Cissy!"

I spun around. Blaise was hurrying towards me.

"Happy Christmas!" He said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Gee, thanks, Blasie, but Christmas is a week away." I returned his hug.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think I'll see you on Christmas day, now will I?"

"Point taken. Wait, are you staying behind this Christmas?"

"Yeah…I told my parents about not wanting to join You-Know-Who."

I gasped.

"When?"

"Um… I broke it to them in a letter. I didn't have the guts to say it in their faces…" His voice trailed off.

"What did they say?"

He rummaged in his pockets and handed me a crumpled up letter.

'_Dear Blaise,_

_Needless to say your father and I are very disappointed in your decision. We will, however, respect it. Your father and I are not followers of He-who-must-not-be-named, but we do support what he stands for. We had such high hopes._

_Nonetheless, you still are our son, and we do love you._

_But we request that you stay at school this Christmas, or go home with a friend._

_Your father still needs to get used to the idea._

_Your loving mother'_

I stared at the parchment. This was one really odd letter.

I blinked and handed it back to Blaise.

"Why don't you come with us?" I suggested. "Unless you don't want to hang out with dad."

"I think you guys need all the alone time you can get." He smiled.

"Drake's parents will probably be there too, and Laud."

"Really? But won't your dad mind?"

"We can always ask him, Blasie."

"Ask who what?" I jumped at Draco's voice next to me.

"Ask dad if Blaise can come with us for Christmas. It IS the time for family and friends after all."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Draco said. "I'll go ask him."

And before we could stop him he was already out the portrait hole.

"He wants you near, eh, Blasie." I teased him.

"Well, at least I feel loved…"

We waited for a minute or two before Draco reappeared – a huge grin on his face.

"He said it's okay."

"Awesome." Blaise grinned.

We sat together on the Hogwarts Express, making small talk. At some time I fell asleep, but Luar woke me up by licking (or was it tasting?) my nose. I giggled at this.

"Skye… you're snake's weirding me out." Blaise said, eyeing Luar distrusting (I was free to call him that again).

"Behave, Luar." I told the snake.

"Mistress, I just wanted to know if I can crawl into your pocket… it's cold."

I picked the snake up and put him in my pocket.

"Better?"

"Very."

"Hey, what's up with Potter's Remedial Potions class?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps he actually needs it?" I said. Draco took this into consideration.

"Perhaps… but he's not _that_ awful."

"He's not?"

"No, I've noticed too. Without Snape lingering over his shoulder permanently, he's actually doing good." Blaise said. How the hell did they notice it? Or did they have Harry-stalking tendencies?

"He's learning Occlumency, okay?" I told them, not wanting a show.

"What?" They asked in unison. I sighed. I explained to them what Occlumency was.

"Oh… cool. I should learn that." Blaise said, "I have a feeling my mind's been invaded quite a few times."

I blushed guiltily.

Draco saw my cheeks darken and laughed. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to try and sleep again." I announced, trying to change the subject.

Draco put his head on top of mine. He searched for my hand and entwined our fingers.

"Sleep tight, love."

It had worked.

"I really need Lovegood to fall for me…" Blaise said longingly.

123

Dad, under Polyjuice Potion, met us King's Cross. He smiled at us and accompanied us to a car.

It must have been a magically enlarged car, because all of our trunks fitted into the boot – and the trunks weren't that small.

"Where are we going, dad?" I asked him. He just smiled again. He got in at the driver's side.

"Dad, you can drive?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes… you do realize that I had grown up in the muggle world?"

"Oh, yeah…"

I was sitting in the passenger's side, Draco and Blaise at the back.

"This is so weird." Blaise murmured.

"You'll get used to it." Draco patted his friend's arm sympathetically.

We drove for what felt like an hour until we stopped.

"Here we are." Dad announced, stopping the car outside one really big house.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"Prince Manor."

"The house from your mother's side?" I asked dad, cocking my head to the side.

"Yes. I'm just waiting for the gates to open."

Just as dad spoke the gates opened, and he pulled in.

"Why haven't we come here before?" I wanted to know.

"Because I didn't know about this place until recently… and Dumbledore said I could claim it as my own – so I did, and I sent a few house elves to redecorate it. It's all thanks to you."

"You trust the house elves?" Blaise asked, while Draco murmured something that sounded oddly like 'Don't let Granger hear you say that'. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of the day Hermione had tried to make me and Draco sign up for SPEW – the meeting had ended quite abruptly, because Hermione wasn't acting normal anymore – we'd confunded her…

"Yes, I do, Mr. Zabini."

"Sir, since we're not at Hogwarts, you can feel free to call me on my name." Blaise said carefully. He still wasn't sure how to handle the whole thing with dad being my dad. He only saw the snarly (my new favorite word) side of dad. Snarly. I suppressed a giggle at the thought of that word.

"Likewise." Dad answered. We got our trunks out the car.

"Shall we go?" Dad asked, motioning for me to go before him up the stairs. With a deep breath I climbed the stairs. The door opened at my approach… the place wasn't dusty – as I'd expected it to be. The door was made from white wood, and it looked pretty good, intricate carvings of various animals and plant life decorating it. The entrance hall alone was immensely impressive. It wasn't nearly as big as Malfoy Manor, but it was still pretty big.

"If you go up these stairs you'll find your bedroom." Dad's said behind me.

"How will I know if it's mine?"

"You'll just know." Dad smiled and winked at me.

"Weird." Blaise said under his breath.

"You too, Draco."

"Hey, dad, can we take of our Glamours now?" I asked, I was getting rather sick of Cissy Wolfe, and I longed to be just Skye Night again.

"Of course."

"Watch this, Blaise." I moved my fingers, adjusting the ring. I felt my appearance change. My hair grew longer, and I could see light green out of the corner of my eyes.

"That sight never ceases to amaze me." Dad said. I blushed. He pushed a kiss to my forehead. "You're still beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks, daddy."

Draco transformed too. I smiled at him – I can't say I was going to miss Sev Drake. Blaise just stared at us – it was the first time he'd seen us without our Glamours.

"Mr. Zabini, I mean Blaise, you'll have a room to yourself, too."

"Thank you sir."

Dad glared at him.

"Mr. Snape?" Blaise said hesitantly. Dad glared harder. "Severus?"

Dad stopped glaring and smiled – a toothy smile, one of his beautiful smiles. Blaise's mouth hung open.

"I… I can't believe it… you just smiled…"

"Yes, I tend to do that nowadays." Dad said before swooping around and heading in the direction of the door again.

"Go look for your rooms!" He yelled over his shoulder. Draco, Blaise and I looked at one another before racing each other up the stairs. I won – finding my room first. Well, my name stood on it, as clear as daylight.

'_Do Not Enter Without The Explicit Consent of Skyler Night.'_

It was written in Silver and carved into a black piece of wood, Blackthorn, like my wand. I stood for a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship.

I pushed the handle down and opened the door. The walls were painted a plain beige color, the bedding was black and white, reminding me of chess, and the curtains matched the bed. The chandelier looked modern, just a simple square framework with a green colored light bulb in it. The whole room was modeled this way. Modern, with squares and lines.

The wall was plastered with photos – there was one with me and Draco at the Yule Ball last year, we were dancing, completely oblivious to the fact that we were being photographed… too lost in each other's eyes… Dad's doing, of course.

Another one was with me laying my head on Draco's lap, his hands in my hair, and my closed eyes told me I had been asleep… I suspected dad again – or Sirius.

There was one with me and Hermione, laughing at the camera… one of me, Draco and Blaise – last year, when we hadn't been hiding… One of me and dad, my head leaning on his shoulder… Draco, Narcissa and Lucius… My family.

"Now this looks nice." Draco's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Isn't he great?" I asked softly.

"He is. You should see mine."

He pulled me out of my room by the hand.

His room was green and silver – pure Slytherin, and the wall was also covered with photos and posters. Posters of his favorite Quidditch team, and photos of his own family. Narcissa smiled playfully from the one photo, playing a game with her husband.

"Skye, your dad's a genius."

"Why, thank you, Draco."

Dad had reentered the house.

"You're welcome."

"My room's great, thank you, Severus. But how did you get all of my things here so quickly?"

"I persuaded your parents…"

"Oh, I forgot one could do that…"

"Skye?" I turned around. Behind dad was Laud… the handsome veela that was my brother… dad stepped out of my way, he knew what was coming. I shrieked and almost attacked Laud.

"I'm happy to see you too, Empress." He said as I let him go from my strangling hug.

"Not as happy as I am to see you, my dear Laud."

"Give me a chance too, loves." This time Laud immediately pulled Draco into a hug.

"I knew you'd be the Empress' mate!"

"Are you Laud?" Blaise asked as soon as Laud let Draco go.

"Blaise, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, put her there." Blasie held out his hand to Blaise. "How's life been treating you?"

"I'm fine. Sirius is a perfect host, and Remus is there most of the time, too, and I quite like both of them."

I motioned for Draco to follow me out of the room to leave Blaise and Laud to themselves. Dad had already disappeared again. Draco and I went downstairs to find dad and chat a little, but it seemed dad was missing.

Draco and I found the kitchen – well, it wasn't the living room, but both of us were hungry, so we started to make dinner. It included carrots and onions, though I chucked the onions as soon as I laid eyes on them.

"What are you trying to do? Poison me?" I demanded. Draco just looked heavily confused.

"Draco?"

That wasn't any of the current inhabitants of Prince Manor's voice…

123

**Draco's POV**

My head snapped up, causing my neck to cramp, but I ignored it. Father was standing in the doorway. I hadn't heard anything from them since summer, not really – and I was afraid of what to expect. Dad was staring at me. He hadn't even known about the whole transformation, let alone that Skye was my mate.

"Father?" I said carefully. He smiled at me. I've never really hugged him, which is incredibly heartbreaking. Had he not grown up to show any affection?

"You've changed." Dad's voice was soft. "And, is that you, Skye?"

"Hey, Lucius." Skye boldly went up to dad and hugged him. He was startled, but smiled and returned her hug after a moment. His eyes never left me.

"I'll go get Blaise, okay?" Skye said, I nodded. Not noticing her leaving.

"My, Draco…" Dad was a bit surprised at my new appearance. It was an understatement, though.

I did what Skye'd done and hugged him, boldly. How very Gryffindor of me.

"I'm sorry for leaving."

"Don't be. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." Dad's voice was different.

"I don't…"

"I've regretted joining the Dark Lord ever since I was initiated – I forbade your mother to join him, too."

"What? Mum's not a Death Eater?"

"Heavens, no." Dad laughed nervously.

"Well…"

It was awkward.

"I have turned against the Dark Lord." Dad said. "Severus helped me in this."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"You… you're a traitor?"

"And a bloodtraitor at that."

I grinned at dad.

"Well, join the club! I'm part of a rebellion group that's going against the ministry!"

"Truly?"

"Yeah!"

The ice was broken. I've always been much closer to mum than to dad, and I could never really talk to him. I mean I loved the man, but still…

"Well, I'm quite curious about this 'gang' you've joined. Also, what happened to you? If it weren't inappropriate for a father to say it to his son, I would say you look simply relevant!"

"Is that you're way of saying I'm good-looking?" I asked, teasing dad.

"In a way…"

"Well, thank you. The tale is quite an… interesting one, and I'd like to tell it to all of you."

Dad nodded but said nothing. He kept staring at me.

"How's school been?"

"It's been fine. I can't believe it's OWLs this year."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Draco."

"So am I, that don't mean I look forward to it!"

Dad laughed good-naturedly.

I finished with the sandwiches and took them to the living room. Prince Manor was a cozy little place. It wasn't anywhere near as big as Malfoy Manor, which was why I liked it. The yard outside was spacious – I think one would be able to hold a wedding out there, one with approximately 300 guests at that! The manor itself was smaller. Only three floors, but every room had an en suite bathroom, which was something I was immensely grateful for. The bathrooms at Hogwarts is much less private, and then there are the boys who… let's just say has wandering eyes.

"Your mother will come a bit later – she has to get rid of Bella." Dad said Aunt Bella's name scathingly, as if it was something filthy he'd scraped of the bottom of his shoe.

"Oh."

I heard laughter from upstairs, or, more specifically, Skye's laughter.

"Are you and Skye still together?"

"That is yet to be revealed." I said secretively.

Sev came rushing downstairs.

"Oh, you've found him, good."

"Yes, and I'm anticipating the tale."

"Oh, you will be shocked, Lucius." Sev assured him seriously. I vaguely wondered what Skye'd been laughing about… and when Sev turned around to go to the kitchen I saw why – half of Sev's hair was tied into a ponytail! I burst out in laughter.

123

"So…"

"Yes."

"Well…"

"Yeah."

"You two?"

"I am not saying it again."

Mum and dad were sitting side by side, hands entwined. It was night time and we had just finished dinner.

"You don't have to. It's just not exactly the kind of thing a kid wants to year the year he's going to turn sixteen." I said. Skye and Sev were somewhere upstairs, probably brewing a potion or two – that was their thing.

"I'm sorry, Draco, dear, but it just kind of happened." Mum said apologetically.

"Don't apologize, I'm happy about it, but I just hoped it had happened earlier."

They stared at each other and then back at me.

"You… aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad about my parents actually falling in love? In truth, both Skye and I had known over summer. You _did_ sleep in the same bedroom, after all."

"Only because we knew Bella was bound to show up on our doorstep one time or another."

"Sure. I believe you." I said sarcastically.

"Draco…" Mum sighed.

I burst out in laughter for what seemed the twentieth time that day.

"I'm happy for you guys, really."

I didn't want to be mad at them, and even I was I wouldn't tell them. They seemed to be happy the way they were. They kept stealing glances at one another, not to mention the kisses when they don't think I'm looking. It's adorable, and at the same time… unwanted. I like their relationship and all; they just shouldn't do those things in front of me.

They beamed at me, I rolled my eyes.

Then I heard a girlish scream from upstairs.

"Get that thing away from me!" It was Blaise's voice.

"Sorry, Blaise! Come back here, Luar!"

"But mistress…" I choked on my sandwich and flew up. I ran up the stairs and almost broke down Skye's bedroom door. Blaise, Laud and Skye looked up at me. Blaise was hiding behind Skye's bed, Skye was on the other side, Luar twirling around her arm and Laud was snickering quietly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I demanded.

"What was what?" Skye asked confused.

"Is this mistress mate?"

"That!"

"I think he's talking about me, mistress." That tiny voice came again. I looked for the source of it – it came from a sleek, light blue body.

"Luar?"

"Yes, master?"

I shivered. Skye cackled.

"I should've worn you." Skye said. "You'll hear animals now."

"So, what, I'm the emperor of animals?"

"Basically, yeah." Skye nodded. I turned heel and ran from her bedroom. This was too much to handle…

"Draco, wait!" I heard her yell after me.

I ran outside – to a corner of the yard that was surrounded by stone walls. I leaned against a wall to catch my breath.

How the hell was I going to handle this? How did Skye manage it?

I reflected on what I'd done. I'd run away from her… in fear… In fear of what I'd become… a shape-shifter… Skye was my true love – I was fifteen! I wasn't supposed to know who she was yet! I don't mind it being her, not at all. I cared for her, very strongly. I knew I was in love with her, but what did she expect of me? To ask her to marry me? If she was my real true love we'd cross that line, but not now. We're teenagers! We're too…

My thoughts drawled on. I don't know how long I'd been there before I realized it.

I'd hurt Skye.

By running from her I'd hurt her.

I immediately ran back to the Manor. The front door was open, and voices could be heard from the living room. I poked my head in for a second. It was mum, dad and Laud, talking about the day's events. Tomorrow we'd have to tell them about the whole emperor-empress thing. I went up to the second floor and knocked on Skye's door. No answer came.

"She's not there." Blaise popped his head out of his temporary room.

"What do you mean?"

Blaise only looked at me coldly before closing the door again. Apparently he wasn't very impressed with me either.

"Well, it was good meeting you, but I must take my leave. Tomorrow will be along day." Layd said downstairs.

"All right, goodnight, Laud."

"Night, Laud."

Mum and dad said in turn. I waited for Laud outside Skye's door.

As soon as he saw me his usually friendly eyes grew cold.

"You hurt her." He accused me.

"I know, and I'm sorry…"

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"I know, but where is she?"

"With Severus."

"And where's he?"

"In his bedroom."

"Oh."

Laud stepped closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

I looked up. His eyes weren't cold anymore.

"The empress has had it harder than you have. She had to endure pain whilst transforming, she grew up without parents, and when she found out about her father, her emotional balance was thrown off, after that she found out what she was, she found out her destiny… don't you think she's had enough?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Skye has had it rough. Laud only mentioned a few things.

"Go get some rest. You'll see her in the morning."

123

Sleep didn't want to be my companion for the night. I stared at the ceiling, counting the dots. I had Skye's Draco Jr. with me. Just lying next to me. She still had the silly bear – she cared.

"Skye, sweetheart, wake up." Sev's soft voice floated to me. This new super-hearing thing was still weird.

"I don't want to." Skye murmured in reply.

"Come on, otherwise I'm going to tell Draco that…"

"No!" Mattress springs rustled.

Sev laughed.

"He's in his room if you're looking for him."

"Thanks, dad."

I heard a door open softly, feet padding down the hall, and then my door opened. I feigned sleep. The bed sunk in a little as she sat down.

"I know you're awake."

With a sigh I sat up.

"How did you know that?"

"Your breathing was too fast for a sleeping person." She said as she lied down next to me. "So?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I should've thought…"

"No, I'm sorry. I neglected to tell you what would happen…"

I chuckled. I couldn't believe it – she was blaming herself! She sat up and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You are."

"Why?"

"You just are."

I lied back down again and drew her closer to me, forcing her to lie down, too. She lied on her side, facing me. Her lavender and lime eyes were sparkly in the darkness.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered. She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

"I know." She closed her eyes and I felt her hands creep onto my chest. "as long as my beauty isn't that what's drawing you in."

"It's not. I'd love you even if you were a muggle I'd love you."

"That's comforting."

"Skye… what do you expect from me?"

Her eyes flew open again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we _are_ soul mates…"

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"I'm not asking you to. I mean, do you expect me to ask you to marry me?"

I could see from her expression that I'd shocked her.

"No! Gosh, Draco, we're a little young for that…"

I pulled her closer to me in a hug.

"We're mates because we know the other's faults and accept it – without complaint."

"And we're soul mates, period." I finished her thought.

"Yes."

"I…" was tonight going to be the night?

"Yes, Draco?"

"I'm happy that you're here."

"You're ruining the moment." She muttered, closing her eyes again.

"But…"

"Just hold me and go to sleep."

"I'm holding you already."

"Then shut up and sleep."

I drew her a bit closer and closed my eyes. Neither of us was under the blanket.

I found that I could control myself with Skye around me. Last year or even earlier this year I wouldn't have been able to control myself, but now I could.

It's because I knew she was mine.

And I would be able to wait for her forever.

123

The next few days were spent in the yard, mostly. When we told mum and dad about what we were, they stared, laughed and looked proud all at the same time. At least they didn't have my reaction.

We cleaned the snow – not using magic, and after a while it resulted in a big snowball fight. Skye and Laud versus me and Blaise. I found myself vaguely wondering how old Laud was, but that thought went out the window as soon as Skye's arms circled me from behind.

"I win." She whispered, I couldn't help but laugh – she was just so adorable! I turned around and slipped my hands around her waist. She was so small and petite… like a delicate little butterfly… I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Okay, looks like it's a draw." Blaise's voice came from behind us. He was looking pointedly at us. "Or we start again with new teams."

"No, let's go inside. I'm freezing." Laud said, pulling Blaise with him by the hand.

Okay.

That had been odd.

Skye had seen it too, but she didn't say anything and tried (and succeeded) to pull my attention away by kissing me again.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: This one's dedicated to Rumbleroar's Army and Meg Elizabeth Rose. _

_And yes, I know you hate me for the late update. Well… the editing is taking longer than expected._

**Chapter 33: Busted at a bloody Christmas party.**

**Mystery POV**

I waited. This was to be the rendezvous point, it had been decided ages ago. He wasn't here yet. I was becoming slightly unnerved. He was supposed to know who the Empress of Shape-shifters was by now…

Doubt began to fill my mind.

What if he'd been caught?

No, he was too clever for that.

What if he'd told Voldemort?

Then I saw him. His head covered by a cloak, his head was bowed… what he would tell me was not going to be good.

"Lycan?" I called out. His head snapped up. He hurried over to me, and threw himself to the floor.

"Get up." I commanded. He did so, slowly. "Did you find her?"

He nodded.

"Her mate?"

Another nod.

"Her father?"

He nodded again.

"Well?"

He threw his cloak back. His skin didn't hold the tan it usually did, and his eyes weren't as lively as they had been all those months ago. He lifted his hand to pat his neck.

"You've got a sore throat?"

He shook his head.

"What is it? Talk to me, Lycan!"

He glared at me and moved his mouth – but no sound came out.

"They put you under a permanent silencing charm?"

He nodded. He pulled out a piece of parchment – it was a cut-out from a newspaper. He shoved it into my hands. It was only a written part. I put it to flames – it had insulted me.

"Lycan!"

His eyes lightened up, he had an idea. He pointed at his head – he wanted me to go inside his mind.

I tried. I looked him deep in the eyes and willed myself to enter.

Something was blocking me.

"They've put wards on your mind." I said, horrified. He lowered his eyes in shame. He'd failed me. I lifted my hands to cup his face. "Not to worry, dear, mother will provide."

I apparated, taking him with me.

I opened my eyes at our destination. I kissed his forehead before motioning for him to follow me.

I made my way down the hall in the home of my former lover. He'd been a coward – and now his house was mine. I was much cleverer than what my father had praised me for, and this was the evidence of that. My father thought of me as a squib, not being able to do anything by magic… little did he know in how I tricked both my sons' fathers. Be it with a love potion or with the Imperius Curse.

I found the room I'd been searching for. I unlocked the door and went in. She was asleep, sprawled on the floor.

"Get up." I commanded, no longer using the kind voice I'd used with Lycan. She groaned a little, but sat up. Her oddly colored eyes stared at me with one emotion only: Pity. I'd expected it to be hatred, but she was feeling pity. Her eyes found Lycan and she smiled.

"Your plan didn't work then?" Her voice was hoarse. She may still be beautiful – she _is_ a veela, after all, but she was gaunt.

"He found her, though." I said. Her expression changed for a second before she drew it into composure again.

"But he can't tell you, can he?"

I didn't answer. I glared at the veela. She was the mother of possibly one of the most powerful beings out there – and she refused to tell me a name. Not of the child or of the father. And now Lycan was out of the run, too. I was angry at him – oh, yes, he would be punished. But later.

"You ran to your brother, didn't you?" She was speaking to Lycan now. "But she stopped you."

"Tell me, Storm, how long will I have to wait for you to tell me a name?"

"You'll wait forever, you filthy little squib."

I banished my wand at her, causing her to shriek in agony.

Wait… she wasn't shrieking, she was… laughing, jeering.

"Pray tell, veela, what is so amusing?"

"Your father was right about you." Her voice held a new element – one I hadn't heard her used as yet. Something not exactly calm, but also not exactly… dangerous…

"You will have no meal tonight." I said, standing up. She just laughed more.

"She'll be the death of you, you stupid woman!" She yelled as I magicked the door closed.

"Will you see to it that she doesn't leave her room?" I instructed Lycan. He nodded and sat down outside her door. He looked at me pathetically – begging for forgiveness. I crouched down next to him.

"Did you go to your brother?" I asked him. He nodded carefully. "Did you tell him anything about her?"

He shook his head. I softened a bit. "You don't have to stand watch. The door is protected enough. Go to bed, rest." I couldn't feel much anymore.

He looked at me with a smile. His stomach rumbled. "But first, it seems, you have to eat dinner."

He would've laughed aloud.

"I'll get her for this." I promised him. "I'll see to it they pay. The wizarding world will pay for what they did to our family."

And I'd kill anyone who got in our way.

123

**Skye's POV**

I dreamt I was marrying Dumbledore, and just before we exchanged the 'I do's' he turned to me in all earnest and said: "You do know I'm gay, right?"

I'd stared at him and nodded.

"Why in the world are you marrying me, then?

At that moment Pansy came running in.

"I want that giftwrapping paper!" She shrieked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Those with the dinosaurs on the outside!"

I jerked awake.

"Oh, my, gosh!"

I looked around.

I was alone.

It wasn't a very nice feeling. Usually dad or Draco was with me. And one time even Laud. I smiled at the thought of Laud. He'd taken to leading Blaise, Draco and me away by the hand if he wanted our attention. At first it had struck me as odd, but then I realized he'd just missed us. Now he just did it with me. He _was_ my brother, after all.

I heard a terrified yell from a room nearby.

Laud.

I jumped out of bed and made my way to his room in a hurry. I found his room and went in.

"Laud!" I yelled, putting my hand on his chest gently. He jerked awake.

He looked around for a moment before spotting me.

"What happened?" I asked. It hadn't been the first time he'd had a nightmare, but usually he didn't scream.

"I…" He gulped, "I had a dream of an old friend."

"Lila?"

He shook his head.

"No… I'm sorry for waking you."

"I already was awake." I shook it off. He smiled at me.

"You will make a fine Empress." He said. "Now, go rest."

I squeezed his hand and left.

I wondered what he'd dreamt about if it wasn't the one about his tribe…

123

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Skye, please…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why not?"

I stared at the plate in front of me.

"You're being unreasonable." Draco was glaring at me.

"I know."

"Please, Skye…"

"No. I do not eat bacon."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it."

"Please, just a bite…"

"I'm not going to say it again."

"Oh, you win!" He laughed.

"Yay me!" I did a good impression of London Tipton in that one Disney channel show. Draco and I were the only ones in the kitchen. He was trying to get me to eat bacon, but that didn't go down too well.

"Are you two at it again?" Dad entered the kitchen.

"Always." Draco said, shoveling my bacon into his mouth.

"Are you trying to make her eat bacon again?"

"Yes. I don't intend to stop soon, either."

"You've got admire his courage, eh, dad?" I said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, why I'm here, we'll be holding a Christmas Party."

I snorted half of the pumpkin juice up my nose.

"What?"

"It's just for us…"

He went on explaining about why we were holding a party – and I was still taking why we were holding one.

123

It turned the only guests were the inhabitants of Prince Manor, we dressed in dresses – Narcissa and I did, anyways. I put on a simple black dress and let my hair fall softly onto my shoulders.

Draco looked shocked when he saw me, as did dad. The two men in my life…

The evening was fine. After dinner Narcissa pulled me aside, she placed her hands on my shoulders

"You're truly a beauty, Skye." She said. I flushed.

"Thanks."

At that moment the door to Prince Manor opened.

"Cissy!"

I recognized Bellatrix's voice – not good. I quickly touched the ring so that it changed me. Draco must've heard it too, because he was instantly at my side, his Glamours in working order too. He looked like normal Draco before he changed.

"I found you! And… you found the brats." Bellatrix's face was jeering. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at me. I didn't have my protective cloak on…

I was pulled behind Narcissa.

"You will not harm my daughter!" She yelled threateningly at her sister.

"Cissy?"

"You heard her, Bella, now get out of this house." Lucius showed up too.

"Your daughter?"

"I said get out!" Lucius' voice held command. Bellatrix stared at us.

"Why would I? I was sent to find you – the Dark Lord is looking for you… but this is interesting." Bella stared at the four of us. Laud entered the room and saw Bellatrix. He waved his hands together in a circle and thrust towards Bellatrix. She was blown from her feet by the impact of the fireball.

"That's it. We're done." Lucius said, bending to take Bellatrix's wand from her.

Draco pulled me into a hug. I felt his breath in my hair… he was shaking…

"I swear, you're going to give me a heart attack at the age of fifteen, Skye."

He cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine.

"What's going on here?" Dad entered the room. I tried to pull away from Draco, but he held on to me. He kept cupping my face and pressing his lips to mine. After a while his hands left my face and wrapped around my shoulders. My hands crept up to his chest. Someone cleared their throat loudly, but Draco didn't let go of me.

"Leave them for now, Sev, what are you going to do about her?" Cissy asked dad. He answered but I didn't hear his reply as blood rushed to my ears. I pulled away, this time succeeding.

But Draco drew me into his arms.

He whispered something into my hair, something I didn't catch…

123

"All right, she shouldn't remember it now." Laud said. He glanced at me and Draco.

"Thanks Laud." Dad said earnestly. Laud smiled at dad.

"My pleasure. I suggest the children and I get out of here for when she awakes…"

"Yes, you should. Go upstairs." Dad said. As we headed upstairs dad pulled me aside.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, dad."

"I was so scared when I heard her voice…"

"Did you hear what Narcissa said?" I asked, interrupting him.

"She called her your daughter." Dad said bluntly.

"True."

Dad hugged me.

"We are now one big family, Skye. You know that, right?"

"Lucius said that once to me too."

Bellatrix stirred.

"Hurry." Dad's voice was barely audible. I turned around and ran at full speed. Into my room and full into Draco.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hey."

I stepped into my room and sat on my bed. Draco cast _Mufflatio_ at the door. Laud and Blaise were also in my room.

"I'm guessing we'll make a family bed tonight." Blaise said. I nodded. I pulled the mattress of the bed and threw it on the floor.

"Why don't the three of you share that?"

"What about you?" Blaise wanted to know. I went over to my cupboard and pulled out a sleeping bag.

"I've got this."

"No, I'll take that, you're to sleep on the bed." Laud said, reaching out for the bag. I pulled it away.

"No, it'll feel like I'm camping." I said airily. Laud retracted his hand but still eyed me.

I threw the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Would you guys mind turning around? I want to undress."

An awkward silence followed.

"Or I could climb into the cupboard…"

"We'll turn around."

They did as they said, and I quickly changed behind a blanket I'd magicked up.

"Okay, I'm done." I said after I'd finished. I was now donning an overlarge T-shirt and sweatpants.

I climbed into my sleeping bag, for some reason I was incredibly tired. I heard rustling behind me, the boys were settling on the mattress. They'd all gotten rid of their formal clothes and were now only in their boxers. I heard them arguing about the blankets until it was decided that each one of them would get their own. I rolled my eyes at their silliness.

"Is she asleep?" Laud asked Draco after a while. I willed my breath to slow down, but I knew that Draco wouldn't be fooled.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Why aren't you with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's your job to keep her safe. What if that horrid woman comes barging through the door? Skye will be unprotected…"

"Oh. Good idea, thanks Laud."

"Yeah, and this mattress is cramped with three of us." Blaise muttered, he was obviously almost asleep.

I heard the rustle of springs as Draco got up from the bed and made his way over to me. He gently touched my shoulder.

"Skye?"

I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Can I get in?"

I zipped the bag open and allowed him to slip in. He brought the blanket with him and threw it over us. We looked at each other.

"What did you say earlier?" I whispered lowly.

"Um…" He didn't pretend to know what I was talking about. "I… I said… "

Instead of finishing his sentence he leaned a bit closer and kissed me. I felt my hands creep up to his bare chest. He was more muscled than I remembered, but then again I haven't been so close to him without his shirt.

I felt his arms go around me.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, closing my eyes. I liked this. We may be only fifteen, but he's mine. I knew he wasn't expecting anything from me, but I did expect things from him. I expected him to hold me when I'm scared, which was what he was doing now.

123

Christmas was over. I dreaded going back to Hogwarts, but it was only avoiding the inevitable.

Blaise, Draco (as Sev) and I (as Cissy) sat in a compartment together. After a while Pansy joined us, along with Theodore Nott. Draco and I sat close together. Something had changed between us. We were closer – if that was even possible. Blaise was staring off into the distance, dreaming about Luna I guess. He had agreed to join us in the DA – even if it was just to get friendlier with Luna. And he was, after all, planning to fight for the light side.

123

It was the first DA meeting after the holidays, and harry was teaching us patronuses. Suddenly a doe patronus entered the room, one that none of us had created. Blaise hadn't joined us, as yet, he was still trying to worm out of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Get out now." The patronus spoke in dad's voice. I grabbed Draco's hand and ran to the door.

Before exiting I turned around and yelled: "Get out now!"

Every eye turned to me. "We've been found out!"

"How do you know?" Dean Thomas demanded.

"Just trust me."

We began filing out of the Room of Requirement, just then Umbridge turned around the corner, along with the rest of Inquisitorial Squad. Blaise spotted us first and motioned with his eyes for us to run.

Draco and I ran all the way to the Slytherin Common Room.

We each went for our separate dorms and dived into our beds. The curtains drew closed at my fingers. I pulled a hand through my hair, making it messy and rubbed my eyes – attempting to redden them.

"I know she's here!"

"She's been here for the last two hours ma'am!"

"She was not! I know she's been part of illicit activities!"

"Ma'am, Cissy's not feeling well, she's been here since after dinner, there's no way!"

"Get out of my way, Miss Parkinson! I want to see for myself."

I quickly wetted my forehead and willed my blood pressure to rise. The curtains around my bed were thrown open.

"Miss Wolfe!"

I slammed the blanket over my head, as any sick or tired person would do.

"No…" I moaned.

"I know what you've been doing, missy, and you're not going to get away with it!"

"Dolores, what are you doing in here?" Dad's voice reached me. He must be standing in the doorway. I wondered how the hell he managed it – seeing as he was male.

"She's part of that group of ragtag children!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Severus."

"When did they meet?"

"On Wednesdays…" She said. I almost laughed, she was sadly misinformed.

"It's impossible, she's been serving detention with me for most Wednesdays."

"But…"

"Please leave my students alone, Dolores."

I heard Umbridge go into a hissy fit as she was escorted out by dad.

Gotta love that man.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: This one's dedicated to Surya._

**Chapter 34: Kidnapped.**

**Skye's POV**

My name had been on the list of the DA members, as was Draco's, but dad vouched for both of us, and Umbridge had too much respect for dad to contradict him. That didn't stop me from tormenting her, though.

Dumbledore was gone, and it was just getting worse. Umbridge was an awful headmistress, the educational decrees she kept bringing in was getting to the point of ridiculous. Actually, she breached the point of ridiculous a long time ago. But Draco and I ignored every little thing she told us to do, striving to do the complete opposite.

Easter was around the corner, and then we'd go home. Draco and I would be going to Prince Manor with dad.

"Hey, Luna." I greeted, sitting down next to her. She was sitting under a tree near the Forbidden Forest. It was Friday, and after lessons, so I was free, and I was going to get Blaise a girlfriend some way or another. And tomorrow we'd be going home for Easter break.

"Hi, Skye."

I stared at her. She smiled secretly.

"I know it's you. And Sev is Draco, too."

"How…?"

"Just your expressions."

I smiled at her, she was really bright. Not even Hermione had picked up on it.

"Don't worry, I won't reveal your secret."

"Thanks, Luna."

"Oh, and tell Blaise I like him, too."

"My, Luna, you already know?"

"Of course I know, silly."

"Well, can I send Blaise over?"

"Please."

I stood up and smiled before winking at Blaise, who was waiting a few meters away, and motioning for him to go to Luna. At first he didn't understand, but he quickly went over to her. He sat down and they started to talk. It was incredibly cute.

"That was really nice, love." Draco said, standing nearby another tree.

I walked into Draco's embrace.

"Wasn't it?" I teased him.  
"You are great." He kissed my forehead. I giggled.

"Hey, tomorrow's your birthday." He reminded me.

"No, shit?"

"Well, we'll be going home."

I smiled at his use of 'home'.

I pulled out of his hug.

"Let's go to the Common Room and pack."

123

"Welcome home." Laud greeted us as we entered the gates of Prince Manor.

"Hey, Laud." I smiled as I hugged him.

"Hey, buddy." Draco hugged him too.

"Hello, Laud." Dad greeted him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Laud looked appreciative at dad.

"Morning, Severus."

"Well, Lucius and Narcissa will be here soon, so you two can go unpack." Dad said kindly to us. Draco and I rushed upstairs to our separate rooms and removed our Glamours.

After I had unpacked Draco entered my room, almost with impeccable timing.

123

**Draco's POV**

Skye was sitting on her bed. Her one leg tugged under her and her other one extended in front of her. Her hair covered her face as she was leaning over a book.

"Hey." I said throatily.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and she didn't seem to hear her own voice.

"What ya doing?" I asked, sitting down behind her.

"Isn't it obvious?" She tittered a little. I slipped my hands around her waist. She leaned into my arms.

"I like this." I whispered. "I can't go a day without touching you."

"Likewise."

I tried to read the story from behind. She was reading that book again, the one about the boy that goes back in time and meets William Shakespeare.

"Again, Skye?"

"It's my favorite book, Draco."

"Well, I know that. It's just the, what, eighteenth time?"

"Nineteen." She corrected me. I chortled. Was she ever going to stop?

"Happy birthday, love." I kissed her hair.

After a while she seemed to get tired, she yawned widely and tried to read again. The next thing I saw I was holding a sleeping Skye.

Mum and dad arrived at some point and they came to greet us – but we were in that position. Mum was about to start cooing when I put my fingers to my lips to show them to remain quiet and not to wake Skye. They only smiled at me. Mum came to kiss me on the cheek.

123

It was just after dinner and Skye was busy taking a shower in her en suite bathroom. I'd already bathed and was now waiting for her in her room, wearing just my boxers. I'd decided that tonight would be the night to tell her that I love her. I was just going to have to grit my teeth and do it, and, sure, it was going to be difficult, but I _did_ love her.

The door opened and I heard a scream. I rushed towards her and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Honestly." I chuckled, removing my hand from her mouth.

"Um… Draco…"

"What is it?" At first I didn't understand why she was so nervous, then I realized she was only wearing her underwear….

My bare chest was pressed against her bare back. Our skins were touching, and the feeling was almost electric. I turned her around and pressed my lips urgently against hers. She kissed me back; this was a different kind of kiss. She was trying to load all of her emotions into the kiss. Her tongue explored my mouth… I slowly began kissing down her jawline. Her eyes were closed and her breath quickened… I reached her throat… I went down her collarbone… I went up again… capturing her lips in mine again… her hands explored my chest... playing with the fine hairs…

We hit something… a wall…

"Draco…" Her mouth said against mine.

"Draco, stop." Her voice was shaking.

I didn't listen.

"Draco, please…" Her voice didn't want me to stop.

"Draco!"

She pushed me away with force.

"We can't…"

Her voice broke and she began to cry. I didn't understand why she was crying, but I drew her back in my arms and just held her.

"I'm sorry."

"It was me too."

"I love you, Skye."

I didn't think about it. I just said it.

I waited for a reply. But she was sobbing into my chest.

"Skye?"

Her shaking increased.

"Are you just going to cry?"

She shook even more. Then I realized that she wasn't crying – she was laughing! I pulled her away from me and looked at her. There _were_ tears running down her face, but from laughing too much.

"Skye?" I asked uncertainly.

"Dra… Dra… Drak…." She tried to say my name. "Iluvvazootoo."

It was my turn to laugh, and I hugged her again.

"Thanks."

"Ca…can i… g… go get… d… dressed now?" She was still giggling. I took my arms back and turned around so that she could get dressed. Shaking my head at her.

123

"Skye, what are you doing?" I demanded from her the next morning. She looked at me, scared.

"I'm eating." She said quickly. She was sitting at the kitchen table and was popping something into her mouth, something that looked like a yellow disk.

"That much is obvious, but _what_ are you eating?"

"A lemon."

"Why?"

"Because I like it." She picked up another piece, dipped it into a nearby bowl and popped it into her mouth.

"Skye…" I sighed, sitting down next to her.

"It's healthy." She snapped at me.

"It's weird."

"Did you forget who you're dating?" She asked me incredulously.

"Point taken." I said, extending my hand to take a piece myself.

"I meant what I said last night." I said softly. Picking up another piece and putting it in her mouth.

She swallowed.

"So did I."

I felt my blood pressure rise a bit.

"Aw, isn't this touching." Dad entered the room. "Since when do you feed your beloved, Draco?"

"And I'd answer that with a question that might end up getting me killed: Since when do you sleep in the same bedroom as my mother?" Skye had taken the plate of lemon pieces and the small bowl in her hands and was already heading out. Dad looked simply murderous, so I used that superspeed thing I'd gotten by transforming and ran up the stairs.

"You must be mental." Skye said casually as I entered my room.

"And you only realize that now?"

"You know, I've often wondered why we're so good together." Skye said thoughtfully.

"Of course it has nothing to do with the sexual tension."

She threw a pillow at me.

"Okay, okay! It's because you're so hot!"

Another pillow hit me.

"Okay, okay! You win! It's because I love you!"

I was rewarded with a kiss.

"That is so much better than the pillow."

She giggled.

123

We were getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Sev, under Polyjuice Potion, had already apparated back to Prince Manor to wait for the effects of the potion to wear off.

"So, you reckon we'll see a Luna Zabini soon?" I joked. Skye laughed, linking her arm through mine.

"Well, Luna did say she liked him…"

"Oh, that's right…"

A heavy hand came to land on my shoulder, and I was being squished through a tight tube… we were roughly shoved into a room… they wrenched my wand from my grip…

I saw Skye was there too, but a huge gash at the side of her face, blood trickling down her face. I also noticed how pale she was… and she was clutching her wrist…

"What do you want with us?" She yelled, terrified.

"We know what you are!" The one answered.

"So you'd better fess up!" One yelled. It was a man's voice and they were both wearing masks. They had matching robes on. It dawned on me what they were… Unspeakables.

"Talk!" His companion yelled.

I laughed. Menacingly. I was afraid, and Skye was too.

"You won't get any meals until you talk!"

"Like I care!"

"Talk, Sev Drake!"

"Leave him alone!" Skye shrieked.

"We know what you two are!"

"A witch and a wizard?" I teased them.

"We'll be back later – and you'd better answer us then!"

The two people in masks left. I went over to Skye. She was cowering in the corner, still clutching her wrist. I gently opened her hand. I flinched. Her wrist was broken, and it was an open wound… I tore of my sleeve and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Where are we?" She asked, terror in her voice.

"I think we're in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry." I said. "Dad told me about this place."

"What do they want with us?"

"I don't know…"

"What about dad?" Tears began rolling down her face. "Why do they have us here?"

"Skye, calm down." I sat down next to her, enfolding her. It was my job to keep her safe. And I'd try my best.

123

"Are you ready to talk now?" The voice woke me.

"What day is it?" I asked. I had asked them that question every time they woke me up. This place was a hell hole. Skye and I have been here for about a month now. They've given us one plate of food a day – to share. I think they thought by hungering us out they would get us to talk. They wanted us to confess what we were. I had thought about taking them on, but Skye was too weak. They hadn't done anything to her broken wrist.

We had to sleep on the cold floor with a single sheet. Skye was getting sick, and it was getting really bad.

"Are you ready to talk, now?" One asked, while the other one told me that the month of May was drawing into the twenties.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: This one's dedicated to CrystalizedFairy._

**Chapter 35: Saving Sirius**

**Sev's POV**

'_Dear Severus_

_Lycan Malum has escaped. I'm sorry for only letting you know now, but Sirius and I have been searching for him – and we can't find him. I'll keep searching, but Sirius can't – as you know._

_Please reply soon. I'm afraid for Skye._

_Remus'_

I crumpled the letter. It's been a month and a week now. Skye and Draco have been missing, and it's getting beyond ridiculous. I'm sure they wouldn't have run away, school is too important to Skye. With a sigh I turned back to my Potion Essays. But try as I might, I couldn't concentrate. I've been worried sick; I haven't been eating, well, much. I kept wondering where they were. If anything happened to Skye…

I wiped a stray tear from my face. It's been years since I've cried… the last time I cried was the night Lily died.

I gave the essays up as a bad job and left for breakfast. Perhaps today I would eat something. Today would be the History of Magic OWL – and I knew Skye would be devastated to know she'd missed it.

"Professor?" I hadn't noticed the girl sneaking up on me.

"Miss Lovegood."

"Here." She stretched her hand out and in it I saw a copy of _The Quibbler._

I've gained a certain soft spot for this publication; it always gave me comic relief… well, not in the last few weeks.

"Miss Lovegood, I…"

"Please, sir. And read the article on page four."

With that she skipped off to the Ravenclaw table, where a very out of place Blaise was sitting. He smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I guess he was missing them just as much as I did.

I went up to the head table, feeling more than half the faculty's eyes on me. Umbridge to a bigger extent. I sat down next to Minerva.

"You'll be glad to know you won't have classes today." She said lightly. I looked thankfully at her. She'd been arranging off days for me – she was one rather clever witch.

"Thank you." I said, rather stiffly.

Opening _The Quibbler _I read:

'_Cissy Wolfe and Sev Drake, better known as Skye Night and Draco Malfoy, have been abducted by the Ministry. Why? We don't know, but this information comes from a reliable source that saw the two students boarding the Hogwarts Express the one moment, the next two men in masks and similar robes put their hands on the two teen's shoulders – and they disappeared. We here at The Quibbler believe that they are holding the two children hostage to gain information on them about something still unknown. We have been informed that their parents are still in the dark on their whereabouts and sincerely hope that this might shed some light on the topic._

_Miss Wolfe and Mr. Drake have been attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under Glamour Charms, and, according to sources, they've been doing rather well. _

_The question on all our tongues are: why did the Ministry of Magic kidnap these two children? What do they expect to gain from them?'_

I stared. Was it true? Did the Ministry have them?

123

"He's got Padfoot." Potter said. I turned around slowly. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

"Where what is hidden, what is he talking about?" Umbridge asked me. I looked at Potter, making eye-contact and trying to make him understand that I'd handle it.

"No idea." I said coldly before swooping from the room.

I headed to my office, I knew that all of the fireplaces were being watched – except mine. Umbridge, quite foolishly, trusted me.

I strew some floo-powder into the fireplace.

"Grimmauld Place!" I screamed into the fireplace and stuck my head in.

"Filthy mudbloods, bloodtraitors… and what is this? The greasy professor has come through the fireplace to see his master?" The elf spoke to himself. I ignored him.

"Sirius!" I can't remember ever referring to him by his first name, but I didn't think he'd hear my otherwise.

"Sirius!" I yelled again.

Remus came running down the stairs, along with Nymphadora and Mad-Eye.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Remus asked me.

"Where's Black?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"He's upstairs with Buckbeak…"

I pulled out, took more floo-powder and climbed into the fireplace, yelling my destination.

"Severus, tell me what's going on." Remus demanded.

"Potter believes that Black is in the Department of Mysteries in the Hall of Prophecy."

"What… how?"

"I don't know, he just told me this."

"When?"

"A few moments ago, Umbridge had caught him in a fireplace and thought he was communicating with Dumbledore."

"What exactly did he say, Snape?" Mad-Eye asked me.

"They've got Padfoot. They've got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." I quoted what Potter had said directly.

"I'll alert the Order." Tonks said, turning around.

"Me too." Mad-Eye joined her on her way to the door.

"Have you got any idea where Dumbledore is, Severus?" Remus asked me. I shook my head, but lifted my wand and cast a patronus.

"Potter in trouble. Ministry of Magic." I said silkily. The doe bowed its beautiful head before jumping gracefully out the window.

"Severus… was that…"

"Where's Black?" I asked, cutting across him, not wishing to discuss Lily right now. The werewolf turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Follow me."

"Sirius, Severus is here."

"Snape?"

"You're godson's in danger." I said. His eyes widened and he immediately headed for the door. I grabbed his arm.

"You'd better stay, Black."

"I'm not staying, Snape."

"What if you die tonight? What about Potter?"

"What if it was Skye, would you just sit here?"

His words sank in. I released him.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you."

Black smiled at me.

"Snape, you and I might end up as friends."

"Don't get your hopes up, though."

"Now is not the time, boys." Remus interrupted.

"You're right, but let's wait for the rest of the Order first."

Black's face fell.

"In the meanwhile, have you heard anything from Skye?"

"No."

I handed him the magazine I'd read this morning.

"Page four."

We went downstairs and waited.

"Do you think it's true?" Black asked me, handing the periodical to Remus.

"It might be."

"I think it is." Remus said. He was always a fast reader.

"Perhaps we'll find them tonight." Black reached out and patted my arm. Then he realized what he'd done and pulled his hand back.

"That was touching, Black." I said, not going to miss a chance to taunt him.

The door to Grimmauld Place opened and the three of us rushed to the front door, wands out.

"It's me!" That was the voice of Arthur Weasley.

My two companions lowered their wands slightly.

"Prove it." Remus said.

"I have a likeness for everything to do with muggles and I collect sparkplugs."

I lowered my wand. He entered.

"I didn't realize you'll be here too, Snape." He said to me.

I didn't answer. The door opened again. My hand was in the air again.

"It's Kingsley."

"Prove it." Remus said again. Kingsley did and he was allowed in.

Member after member of the Order of the Phoenix arrived.

123

**Draco's POV**

I was tied to a chair.

"What do you want from us?" I asked the masked stranger.

"We want the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"You and your friend are shape-shifters! And we want to know how you became it!"

I didn't answer. He pointed his wand at me.

"_Crucio!"_

I waited for the pain to pass. I refused to give him the satisfactory of hearing me scream.

I was roughly pushed into the little hell hole again. Skye was whimpering in the corner. I went to her side and pulled her into my lap. Holding her. She must've been through more than I had.

"What did they do to you?" I asked.

She just kept shaking.

"Did they crucio you?"

She didn't answer me. She just held on tightly to me with her healthy hand.

We fell asleep in that position.

123

**Sev's POV**

I stopped by Prince Manor to pick Laud up. Perhaps Black had been right, and we'd find Skye and Draco tonight.

123

I blasted the door open.

I was furious. I could only see one thing – red.

"Tell me where they are!" I demanded from the masked men.

"They're in that room!" The one screamed in a high pitch voice.

"Take me to them!"

Outside the office of the Unspeakables I'd seen pictures of the two – Cissy and Sev. I'd burst in and demanded to know where they are. Laud was right behind me.

The Unspeakables got up and shakily led me to the room.

I saw them.

Skye was shaking… she was curled in Draco's arms…

I told Laud to go check on them, not wanting to give the two masked men a chance to escape.

"They've been starved… and tortured… and Skye's wrist is broken… her face is hot… Severus, we have to get her out of here!" His voice had grown into a panic. "Her pulse is slowing…"

I didn't think before casting the curse on the Unspeakables… Wiping their memories completely, no one would be able to bring their memories back, I stunned them and tortured them a little, hey – my daughter had been held prisoner here for quite some time.

I grabbed their wands and Skye and Draco's wands that were lying on a desktop.

I went to the two, crouching over Skye while Laud took care of Draco. As soon as my hand touched her, her eyes flitted open, and at first I saw fear in the darkness, then it turned to recognition.

"Daddy." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm here, sweetheart." I soothed. I picked her up, Laud picked Draco up.

We exited the Unspeakables' office.

The doors to the Department of Mysteries shifted.

"Dad…" Skye's voice gained a little volume.

"Shhss…"

"Can… I… have my… wand?"

"We're going home."

"No…"

I heard a ruckus to my left. Bellatrix was jeering…

I put Skye down gently and went into that room. Laud calling after me that he'd take care of her.

Potter and Sirius were fighting against Lucius, side by side.

I saw it coming… Bellatrix appeared out of nowhere and pointed her wand at Black over her head…

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

I apparated to his side.

"_Protego!" _I yelled, pulling both Potter and Black to the front, to safety and out of the way. The jinx passed to where Black had stood mere seconds ago.

"Snape?" I heard Potter gasp, but I was already gone.

I heard Potter chase Bellatrix… but I was already back at the main entrance…

"Let's go." I said, picking Skye up and asking for the exit. The door opened and we left.

123


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: This one's dedicated to Muentiger and Dragonflytamer._

**Chapter 36: Back at Hogwarts.**

**Sev's POV**

I took them to Hogwarts. Laud had stood against my back. It was dark. Even the half-moon was gone, behind a cloud.

The gate was closed. I put Skye down again before sending my talking patronus up to the castle. Minutes passed, before I heard wheezy breath come towards us.

Filch.

"Professor Snape?"

"Open the gate Filch."

He didn't argue as he did it.

Laud and I went up to the castle's infirmary.  
"Severus? What are you…" The medi-witch approached us before seeing the two teens. Her eyes widened as she saw their states. "Put them on the beds."

I put Skye carefully on a bed. Turning around to see to Draco, but Laud had that covered.

"Severus, what happened?"

"I don't know, Poppy. I just found them."

"Where?"

I didn't answer.

She didn't seem to care about the answer either, as she bent over Skye. Skye groaned.

"Cissy?" Poppy touched Skye's face gently.

"Daddy?" Skye groaned again.

"Your father's not here, Miss Wolfe…"

I reached out and grabbed her hand. I twisted the stone on her ring – and her Glamours faded from Cissy to Skye.

"I guess your father is here, then." Poppy didn't think more about it as she started tapping her wand on Skye's wrist and healing all of her injuries.

"So I take that's Mr. Malfoy."

I nodded. Laud removed Sev Drake's glamours.

"Severus, can I go wake Blaise?"

"Yes. I think he'd appreciate that."

123

"Where's Severus?"

I jerked awake. I was still in the Hospital Wing. It had accumulated many new occupants since I'd fallen asleep, this I knew from the voices. I noticed that a curtain had been drawn around Skye and me.

"He's with…" Poppy began, but she hesitated. I stood up and poked my head out of the curtain.

"In here, Remus."

Remus' head snapped up at me.

He walked up to me and I thought for a moment that he would hug me – he _was_ smiling though.

"You are one very brave man." He said to me. I motioned for him to follow me into the drawn curtains.

"I told you you'd find her!" He whispered excitedly.

"What happened?"

"Before or after you saved Sirius' life?"

"Both."

"Well, they were first in the Room of Prophecy, where the Death Eaters met up with them. They fought all over the Department of Mysteries – and they reached the room with the archway. Well, you saw what happened there." He smirked a little. "Well, Harry chased Bellatrix all the way to the Atrium, where Voldemort himself showed up."

"Why did Potter chase her?"

"He was angry at her for killing Sirius – he didn't see everything play off entirely. He actually thought _you'd_ killed Sirius."

"Is Black alive, then?"

"Yes, Severus, you saved him! I wouldn't be surprised if he walked in at any moment with a bunch of flowers for you."

I glared at Remus, who chuckled.

"But Harry thought Sirius was dead. So he chased Bellatrix, where Voldemort came in and…"

Remus told me about the duel with Dumbledore, how he tried to take over Potter, and how the Ministry of Magic now believed that the Dark Lord had returned. Bloody fool, that Minister was. I wouldn't be surprised if he was out of office within a month.

"Does Potter know that Black is alive?"

"No, not yet. He's still trying to break out of Dumbledore's office to murder you."

"That's nice to know." I said sarcastically.

"Sirius is up there too. Waiting for Dumbledore to be done with Harry. Dumbledore's still trying to convince Harry that you did not kill his godfather."

"Dumbledore will succeed." I said. Skye stirred again.

"Where was she?" Remus asked me.

"In the Department of Mysteries. The Unspeakables had kidnapped her and Draco. They were tortured and starved. And Skye's wrist was broken."

"Oh, I…"

"It was an open wound. The bone was sticking through the flesh."

Remus paled.

"How had they done it?"

"I don't know. Poppy healed her, though." I looked up at Remus from Skye's face; there was a light scar from the gash that had been on her face. "Her pulse was really low. She almost died in that room." The last sentence was barely audible. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Remus'. I didn't shake it off like I would've normally.

Perhaps I _did_ need friends.

Aside from Narcissa and Lucius.

"She's fine, now." He said comfortingly. "How's Draco?"

I didn't know. I turned around and went to the next bed. Draco was asleep, too. He had a very visible scar underneath one eye.

"He's fine too, I guess."

"And their friends?"

"Only Zabini knows. He was here earlier – and he actually cried when he saw their faces."

We were holding our conversation in whispers.

"Did everyone come out all right?" I asked.

"The Order did."

"What about Lucius and Narcissa?" I couldn't restrain from asking.

"They're both fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Voldemort is perhaps a little mad at them, but they'll survive."

123

**Skye's POV**

Everything was sore and stiff. But the surface on which I was lying wasn't the hard floor I'd grown accustomed to. It was… soft and comfy…

My eyes snapped open. I sat up.

Where's Draco?

"Skye?"

I jumped at the voice.

"R…Remus?"

"Severus will be here soon, okay?"

"Okay." My voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Skye?" It was a new voice. Well, it wasn't Remus' voice, it was Draco's.

"Dray?"

I couldn't see much in the darkness, and then I felt two arms around me.

"You're okay!" Draco whispered in relief.

I clutched him. He'd been there the whole time.

"I'll go get Severus." Remus announced before leaving through the drawn curtains.

My eyes were now used to the dark. Draco let me go and sat down next to me. He held both of my hands in his.

"I love you so much, Skye. And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more."

I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you too, Draco. At least we're out of there."

I heard him laugh a nervous laugh in agreement.

He lied down next to me and pulled me into his arms. It felt good. I felt… safe… instead of fearing when the men in masks would come to crucio me or make me so… inexplicably cold…

"Skye? Draco?" Dad burst through the curtains minutes later. "You're awake?"

I sat up again. The bed was rather small for two people, but I needed a hug from dad right now. Draco had copied my movements.

"Hi." I said hoarsely.

"Hey." Draco waved.

"I can't believe you two are all right." Dad said.

"Just fine, dad."

I held my arms up – I wanted a hug! Dad chuckled and complied with my wish. He moved over to Draco.

"Thank you, Draco."

"Anything to help family." I heard the smile in Draco's voice.

"Can we catch up tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly very tired. Dad glanced at me.

"Of course. Goodnight." He came to me and pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving us. I can't believe that he hadn't said anything about me and Draco. But we took that as sign that he approved, or didn't notice, so we settled into that position again.

123

"No way!"

"Yes! And then…"

I stuck my head out of the closed curtains. In the bed across from mine Luna was sitting – with Baise next to her. I hurried to hug them both.

"You're back!" Luna exclaimed, her red earrings dangling as she bobbed her head in excitement.

"Yes! And you two are a couple!" I beamed at the two of them.

"Skye? Is that you?"

"Hi, Hermione."

She rushed to hug me too, be it a bit tight.

"It's good to see you too, but please don't squeeze so hard."

She let go of me immediately.

"Are you all right?"

"I think Madame Pomfrey missed a rib. Excuse me." I walked past her to the medi-witch's office. I knocked on the door.

"Skye? What are you doing up? You should get back in bed!"

"Ma'am, I think there's something wrong with my ribs… or my back…"

She tapped her wand and pointed it at me. A little spark came from her wand.

"Yeah… it seems so…"

She tapped her wand on my back and smiled.

"You should be done now. Go back to bed."

"Thank you, ma'am."

I walked back to Draco. He smiled at me.

At least we were out of that horrible place.

123

I woke up. It was my second night in the infirmary. Today had been uneventful. After dad was here this morning I stayed in bed. Luna was in the bed across from me and Draco next to me. Hermione and Ron were also there – as was Neville. (Umbridge was lying in a corner, seemingly muttering to herself.) I'd heard about their adventure in the Department of Mysteries. They hadn't heard mine, though. Mine and Draco's.

I tried to place what had woken me up. Now I get it.

"Sorry." He said. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Just get in here so I can continue sleeping."

Draco smiled at me in the darkness as he slithered into my bed and pulled me close.

"I've been awake this whole time." He whispered to me.

"It's odd, isn't it?" I asked, "Being back here after a while."

"We will have nightmares." Draco confirmed. "I'll always be afraid when I hear a door opening. Waiting for a voice to command me to tell them a secret. And when I refuse…" His eyes closed at the thought and I felt him shiver. I placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you."

He kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you."

I sighed. Happy.

Draco went back to his own bed after a while, leaving me cold, but I understood. In Prince Manor we could sleep next to each other. Not at school. Dad didn't mind anymore, as he already knew Draco was my mate. He knew trying to forbid us from doing anything was a waste of time, but because dad knew me and he knew my morals – he trusted me.

123

"What about our OWLs?" I asked. It was just after breakfast and Dumbledore was visiting the group of teens in the Hospital Wing.

"The Ministry of Magic has agreed that you and Draco will not be taking tests, but that the assignments you've handed in will determine your OWLs."

"That's good." Draco smiled. "At least I'll do well in Potions."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sorry for everything you were put through."

"It's not your fault, sir." I frowned. "It's the ministry that's incompetent."

"Still." He said with a small smile. "Oh, before I forget, you and Draco will be staying in professor Snape's quarters."

I frowned again.

"You aren't ready for a bunch of people yet, so we'll be putting you with your head of house."

"That's odd." Hermione spoke up. Both Dumbledore and I looked at her.

"It is, Miss Granger, but Skye and Draco have been through quite an ordeal."

Hermione didn't ask anything out of respect for Dumbledore, but I knew that she'd bombard me with questions soon.

"If you don't mind, I have to go now." Dumbledore said politely and left, his head hung a little low. As I had predicted Hermione was instantly beside me.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"We're not to tell, Granger. But what we _can_ tell you is that Cissy Wolfe and Sev Drake weren't real." Draco piped up. Hermione's eyes widened. "That had been us."

He jumped off his bed and came over to me. "And you and I have to talk."

"That sounds dangerous." I teased. He smirked before turning his expression to serious.

"Oh, it is."

He held his hand out to help me up. I took it, but I regretted it as soon as my feet hit the floor.

Every single muscle in my body hurt.

Draco's arms were around my waist.

I giggled a bit. The way I was standing was actually quite humorous if it didn't hurt so much.

"Let's go to your dad." He whispered. I nodded. I straightened up – my legs ached a lot. He kept a hand around my waist as we walked down to the dungeons. Luckily the rest of the school were in class, otherwise it'd be a bit difficult. We just went into dad's quarters, assuming that he would be in class.

"Skye?"

My head snapped up, painfully.

"Laud!"

He rushed over and hugged me.

"I'm glad to see you're okay."

After he'd hugged me he hugged Draco. He led us to the living room.

"Thanks for saving us." I said, sitting down.

"I was just glad we'd found you. Severus and I have been incredibly worried."

"Did you hear anything from Lucius and Narcissa?" I asked, sensing Draco's question.

"Severus received many letters from Narcissa, I don't know where they are, though."

Draco lightened up a lot.

"Can I offer you two something to eat?"

"No, thank you." Draco and I said simultaneously.

"Well, at least you two don't have to go to school for the rest of the term."

"Yes, there's that, too." I smiled.

"Thank goodness for that." Draco said, relieved.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Laud was halfway to the door already.

"Hello." Sirius greeted

"Don't be rude, Sirius." Another voice chided him.

"I'm not…"

"I'm Laud." Laud cut across him.

"I know." Sirius said. "Is Snape here?"

"No, but he'll be here soon. You can come in; Skye and Draco are already here."

"Really?"

"Morning, Skye. Draco." Remus greeted me.

"Hello, Skye. And greetings, young nephew… is that even right?"

Somehow I doubted it.

"Hi, Sirius."

"Hey, I don't know… I just know you're uncle Sirius." Draco teased.

"Hey, do you think your dad will like this?" Sirius whipped out a bunch of bright yellow flowers.

I almost keeled over with laughter. I could just see dad's face if presented with those beauties.

"I'm not sure if them laughing is a good thing…" I heard Sirius mutter to Remus, but Remus was joining in on the laughter.

The door opened again, this time welcoming dad. He stared at the party in his small home.

"Snape!" Sirius smiled brightly and pulled dad into a hug. "Here you go." He pushed the flowers into a very unfazed-looking dad. "You are my hero, and if I were a female I'd probably be snogging you right now!"

Dad looked simply horrified at the thought.

"Don't worry, Snape, I'm just yanking your wand."

At those words I giggled again. I saw dad eye the flowers and look at Sirius, as if daring him to answer the unasked question about the flowers.

"Those are actually for Skye – a 'hope you get better soon' gift."

Dad held the flowers out to me.

"Thanks, Sirius."

123

Sirius and Remus joined us for dinner. We ate it in dad's quarters.

"So, they won't remember anything?"

"Not at all."

"That was _some_ impressive magic, Snape." Sirius sounded impressed.

"Thank you, Black."

"You know, you _can_ call me Sirius."

"I will as soon as you call me Severus."

I felt incredibly tired all of a sudden.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Of course." Dad said kindly.

"Me too, please?" Draco asked. Dad nodded again.

Draco pulled me by the hand to my room – which we'd be sharing. I quickly went to take a shower.

I stepped back into my room.

"Skye, is that mine?" Draco asked me.

"What?"

"That shirt."

I looked down at myself. I thought I was wearing a normal overlarge T-shirt.

It wasn't. It was one of Draco's sweatshirts.

"I think so."

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

Draco went to take a shower after that. I climbed into my bed and waited for him.

He slipped in and pulled me into his arms. His wet hair tickled my face.

"Night, Dray."

"I love ya, Skye."

I barely heard it as I was halfway asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: This one's dedicated to Tempest Nightmoon, owlcity89 and Nizuna Fujieda._

**Chapter 37: Nightmares.**

**Skye's POV**

I woke up to a scream. A bloodcurdling scream. In seconds I was up and headed to Laud's room. I don't know how I knew it was him, it's just one of things you know and don't question. Or I know and refuse to question.

"Laud!"

He jerked awake. His pupils were dilated.

"You are telling what these nightmares are about, now." I said firmly, sitting down next to him.

"I… I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"You… you'd hate me…"

"I won't." I promised.

"Still…"

"Laud…" I began to demand, but then I realized that I didn't know his last name. "What's your last name?"

He dropped his eyes.

"Night."

"Laud, I'm not going anywhere!"

"No! My last name is 'Night'."

I stared.

"I… I was married before Lila… I mean, I'm about forty years old…"

"Were you married to my mother?"

He looked back at me and nodded.

"And she named me Skye Night, because my father liked the name 'Skye'…"

"I'm not your father Skye."

"I know. Dad's told that he's always liked that name… but she gave me her last name…"

"I can't tell you how much I miss her…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sharply.

"Well, she's been gone for a long while…"

"She's not dead, Laud."

"I know, I keep dreaming about her…"

"What do you dream?"

"She's locked in a small room… and she keeps calling out to me… that's why she keeps calling out to me… I thought she was dead until a few months ago when I first dreamt about her…"

"What do you see?"

"She's small… and being starved…"

I'd heard enough.

"I'm sorry, you must hate me…"

"No, Laud, I don't."

"But…"

"You loved my mother, why would I hate you?"

"Not loved… I've always loved her… I still do…"

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her."

He looked up gratefully.

"Just don't tell anyone my real age…"

I smiled at his joke.

"Of course not. Hey, if you dream about her again, try and talk back to her and find out where she is."

"I'll try…"

I went back to bed that, only to be awakened four hours later by another scream, but this time an excited one.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Snape!"

"Please, Black, contain yourself."

"I can't! You testifying that Peter's alive just set me free! That's twice you've saved me, now!"

"Just don't give me flowers."

I jumped out of bed – and regretted it. I was still a bit sore. I made my way down the hall.

"I won't make that mistake again, but your expression had been priceless." Sirius laughed.

"If you dare hug me, I'll call Skye."

"I'm already here." I announced myself. Both pair of eyes turned to me. They were standing in the living room. Dad was wearing his grey night shirt, and Sirius was donning a fine looking cloak – he looked much less shabbier than normal.

"Hey, Skye!"

"Morning, Skye."

"Hey. Congrats on getting out."

"Thanks, but it's all thanks to Snape here."

"I thought we had settled this." Dad said impatiently. "My name is Severus."

"But that's so long to say!" Sirius moaned.

"I called him Sev at first. Ask him if that's okay." I said, looking past dad.

"I'm right here, you do realize that?" Dad said dryly, but he smiled a bit.

"That's going to take a bit getting used to." Sirius said, looking at dad. "Sev." He added.

"Isn't he beautiful when he smiles?" I winked at Sirius – teasing dad.

"Please do not discuss my beauty in my presence."

Sirius and I laughed.

"Well, I'd better go tell Harry." Sirius made to leave.

"Your godson doesn't seem too pleased with me." Dad spoke up.

"He is, I promise. He's just…"

"Confused?" I guessed.

"Yes." Sirius sighed. "But he'll come around."

"And you do know you're not supposed to tell him about Skye?"

"Yes, I know that, Sev."

Sirius left us then, possibly bouncing off the walls.

Dad turned to me, shaking his head.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, until Laud had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"Where's Draco?" Dad asked. I'd wondered about that too. Draco hadn't been in my room when I woke up in the middle of the night either…

"I don't know." I answered.

"He'll probably pop out sometime or another."

"Can I go visit Hagrid today?" I asked dad. "I want to see if there are new unicorns."

"Of course you can go, just don't overexert yourself."

I smiled at dad before going back to my room.

"I'll try."

Laud was still in his room, cleaning up.

"Hey, Skye." He smiled.

"Hello, Laud. Any dreams?"

"Yep." He turned around at me and smiled.

"And?"

"She's in a place called Little Hangleton."

"Oh. Do you know who has her hostage?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"It's Merope Gaunt."

"Who's she?"

"The Dark Lord's mother."

"Voldemort has a mother?"

Laud chuckled.

"Of course he does. Do you think he just fell out of the sky?"

I laughed nervously. "Yes. I just can't imagine him as a child. Or Dumbledore for that matter."

Laud laughed again.

"Do you want to go get her?" I asked. Laud looked up at me, shocked.

"Yes, but now is not the time…"

"It's now or never. Well, give me a minute to get dressed and shower… not particularly in that order."

"But…"

I was already on my way to my room. I got one of the cloaks he'd given me, along with a mask. I quickly changed and went to find dad, who was in his class. Luckily it was between periods.

"I've found out where Storm is." Was my greeting. Dad's head snapped up.

"Where?"

"In a place called Little Hangleton."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I found something else out too, but I'll tell you that when we get back."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Laud."

"How long are you planning on being away?"

"You don't mind?" I asked, frowning. Dad sighed.

"I couldn't control even if I wanted to."

I smiled at him from under my mask.

"Thanks. We should be back by nightfall." I turned around again.

"Just… be safe…"

I turned to look at dad. "Of course. What could go wrong?"

Little did I know that I'd just jinxed myself.

123

_A/N: Notoriously short chapter, I know, and a futile attempt at a cliffhanger. But, eh, that's me. Oh, so fics you guys might want to check out concerning this story:_

_Shocked – On Lucius and Narcissa, my own_

_The Breeding Program – Sev and Storm, by StormTheVeela_

_Final minutes – On Skye, also by StormTheVeela_

_It's a challenge I posted. _

_And now I would like to include the newer readers._

_I'm sure a lot of you have accounts no places like DeviantArt, so here's the challenge: Draw a picture about any of the characters or write a short story on them. There will be a winner, and the winner gets to influence this whole story. Please accept my challenge, and if you do, please let me know via PM or your review. Are you brave enough? ? ?_

_Also, the Skye Night Soundtrack. Any song reminding you of this fic – please tell me – it's also a challenge. The winners to this challenge will get a dedication in my one of my short-stories, and reviews! Reviews galore!_

_The competition ends on the 31st of December this year. I'm not going to set a time, seeing as I have no idea how the time differences are._

_Oh, and if you'd like a chapter dedicated to you, please review!_


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: This one's dedicated to my stepdad. Because it was his birthday._

_Thanks to jessy63, Nizuna Fujieda, tattoe007, moonshadow427 and ILoveHarryPotter8._

**Chapter 38: Saving Storm.**

**Skye's POV**

I was pushed roughly against a wall.

"Ah, the prodigal daughter returns." The woman said. I took her to be Merope Gaunt. She wasn't very pretty, and her eyes were a little googly.

"Where's Storm?" I asked her. I ignored Lycan – he was the one pressing me against the wall.

"She's here. And we'll let her go – if you agree to stay."

I spat in her face. Her eyes grew wider and they temporarily seemed fine.

"You'll regret that."

"No, I won't."

Lycan pointed a wand at me and mouthed words.

"Leave her alone!" That was Laud. He twisted his hands together and flung a light ball at Lycan. I took my chance and pushed Merope against the wall.

"You were too weak to take me on, so you sent this little coward." I motioned at Lycan with one hand before pinning Merope up against the wall.

"Where is she?" My voice echoed through the whole building.

She weakly pointed a hand in one direction.

I locked my eyes with Laud's.

"Go get her."

I lifted my wand-hand and pointed it at Lycan, who was unconscious.

Laud hurried. He looked in every room until he opened the right door. I knew he'd found her before he told me.

"We can go." He said reappearing at my side. He was holding the woman I saw in the mirror. He smiled at me. I motioned with my head for him to go.

"So, what exactly is your agenda?" I demanded. She suddenly smiled and swiped her wand. I was sent backwards in the room.

The lights in front of my eyes faded…

123

**Draco's POV**

'_Going to Little Hangleton. Found Storm. Should be back by nightfall.'_

I looked at the note again. It was past eight now, and she still wasn't back.

"Draco!" Sev just came back from dinner.

"Have a late night, Sev?" I teased him. He glared at me.

"Have you seen Skye?"

The atmosphere grew heavier.

"No. Can I go get her?"

"I'll come with you."

We were outside the grounds of Hogwarts. I gripped Sev's arm and he apparated us to Little Hangleton.

"Where to?" I asked.

"We ask the locals." He said, leading me to a local pub.

"Has anyone heard of the name Merope Gaunt?" Sev asked. All eyes turned to him.

"Married that Riddle man, didn't she?" One man said. "He came though. Said he's been hoodwinked. Few years later they were dead."

"Repeat that." Sev said.

"The youngest Riddle married her. That's what my mum always told me." The man said. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm a historian, and odd legends or stories of places are my specialty." Sev lied with ease,

"Well, pull up a chair and we'll tell you." Another man said.

"We're in a hurry. Can you guys perhaps give us the highlights?" I spoke up.

"That we can."

They told us the story of how the Riddle's were found dead, and a few years back the man everyone thought to be their murderer was found dead too. Both because of unexplained causes. I interpreted it as the killing curse, though.

"Thank you. Where is this house?" Sev asked. A man pointed his hand in a direction. Sev thanked them all before leaving.

We went to the 'big house on the way', as someone described it.

"You wait here." Sev said, heading for the big front door.

I ran past him. Laughing. I felt him glare at me.

I heard a woman talking. A moan replied… Skye…

My heart sank into my shoes. Skye…

I held my wand up and went into the room… First I saw Lycan. He was bending over an unconscious Skye…

"Stupefy." I said weakly, pointing my wand at him. Then I saw the woman… she was the ugliest women I've ever seen… how she and Lycan could be related was a, well, a riddle to me (pun not intended). I pointed my wand at her, but it flew out of my hand and into hers… she smiled.

"Ah, the mate. I knew you'd show up…"

"Let her go."

"No."

Sev appeared behind me. The ugly woman started at his sudden arrival.

"How many more are out there?"

"Just us." Sev said. We locked eyes and I understood the message: Get Skye, get out.

I quickly sank to the floor, while Sev and the woman were talking. I grabbed Skye's wrist. She lifted her head – I guess she wasn't unconscious. She grabbed the unconscious Lycan's arm and nodded towards me.

"Sev.' I said his name softly and held out my hand. He took it, and then we were squeezed through a tight tube.

123

"Why did you grab Lycan?" I asked Skye. It was later, and she was in bed – at Sev's insistence. Laud and Storm were still missing. We didn't know where they went.

"Merope's his mother."

"That woman's name is Merope?"

Skye giggled.

"Yeah."

She pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Stay with me?"

"Always, love."

123

**Skye's POV**

The next week went by fast. Laud and Storm were still M.I.A. but I figured that they would show up eventually.

_Knock! Knock!_

I got up lazily to open the front door of the Potion's Masters quarters. Almost immediately I was pulled into a strangling hug.

"Skye, why didn't you tell me you were back?" The voice demanded.

"Hi, Pansy." I pulled myself gently out of her hug.

"So?"

"Um… I didn't want anyone to know."

"But Blaise knew?"

"Because he saw us in the Hospital Wing."

"Why didn't you owl me or send him to tell me? I mean, I _am_ your best friend, after all. And what would you do without me?"

I slammed the door in her face.

I knew I had been rude.

But she had been being arrogant.

And I didn't need her in my life.

I heard her talking to herself outside as I stared angrily at the door.

She was badmouthing me. But that's okay. I didn't mind. She could badmouth me all she wanted. Just as long as she left me alone.

123

We apparated to Prince Manor. Draco would be staying with us again – it was quite obvious why Malfoy Manor was off-limits now. Draco wasn't welcome there. In his parents' eyes he was, but not in Bellatrix's or in Voldemorts'. Dad had gone back – and Bella tried to kill him for that, but dad claimed that he had been at Hogwarts at the time and nowhere near the Ministry of Magic. Foolishly Voldemort believed him. Was it just me or was it extremely easy to lie to Voldemort? Or was it just perhaps that dad had given Voldemort some useful information when he last gained power?

"Go on in, then, you two." Dad had taken of his mask of indifference. Draco grabbed my hand and we ran up the steps.

I ran SMACK! Into someone as the door opened.

"Well, a hug would've been enough." Laud laughed. I scowled as he helped me up.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" I asked him, completely forgetting my scowl.

"Yep. Come one, she wants to see you!"

I was pulled into the house, and I dragged Draco behind me, who was dragging dad – he'd caught up to us by now.

She was staying in Laud's room – and she was currently repacking his bookcase.

"Storm?"

She turned around to look at us. She smiled at me. She was beautiful. Be it a little thin, rather skeletal, but she was beautiful. She was my mother. Her hair hung loose on her shoulders, her eyes brightened considerably when she saw me. I felt her eyes sweep over me, taking in every bit she could.

Here stood the woman that had endured hours and hours of torture and pain – for me, for a new world.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hello, Skye. Are you wearing Glamour charms?"

I nodded and quickly removed them, feeling the magic drain from me.

"You're beautiful." She neared me cautiously.

"Thanks."

I didn't know how to handle this.

It was sort of ironic.

I was born in an orphanage. Twelve years later my father found me and took me in, he learned to love me and was now a typical dad – well, sort off. I mean, I don't think someone like Hermione's dad would allow her to sleep next to her boyfriend, even if he was her mate. But Draco and I were meant to be. That much was obvious. And I would've thought so even if the mirror hadn't said so. I know we're young, but there's no denying true love.

"That was really sweet, Skye." Draco breathed into my ear. I looked startled at him. He smirked. "Your expression shows your thoughts."

I frowned.

"Well, hello, who are you?" She was talking to Draco now. The atmosphere was pretty thick.

"I'm Draco, ma'am. Draco Malfoy."

"And I take it you are Skye's mate?"

Draco nodded.

"Severus." She sounded as though she didn't expect him to be there, too.

"Hello, Storm."

"How have you been?"

"I've been doing well, considering…" He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't exaggerate, dad." I giggled.

"I'm not, sweetheart, it's just that you _are_ quite a handful. Going on rescue missions every other day."

"You knew that just when you took me in."

"I didn't know what I was in store for."

"Oh, so you would've left me in that hell hole of an orphanage if you'd known what a nutcase I'd turn out to be?"

Dad pretended to think about it and sighed.

"No. I would've taken you anyways. You are my one reason for living."

"What about me?" Draco demanded.

"You're my other reason, Draco."

"Are there any more reasons?" I teased.

"Well, I have to lie to the Dark Lord constantly to keep him from finding out about the Order's doings, I also have to keep an eye out for Potter and his little friends in the meanwhile and…"

"We get it, you're a busy man." Draco interjected.

Laud and Storm were watching the three of us with amusement.

"Well, she's just a perfect daughter if that's what you mean, Storm. Oh, and thank you for naming her Skye."

Storm smiled at dad.

"It was one way to ensure you got her and not that ghastly man."

"Why did you give her my last name, though?" Laud asked Storm.

"Because we never really divorced, silly. You know veela can't really fall out of love."

I pushed myself out of the room. If they started snogging I didn't want to see it. My mother and the man I considered a brother but was actually my stepdad… I heard them laugh behind me.

I turned around again.

"Thanks for not giving me away."

Storm smiled at me.

"I would've raised you myself, you know. But the Dark Lord was on my trail… and so was that woman…"

"It's fine. Just… thanks…"

"And thank you for saving me."

I wanted to hug her. But I didn't know if I could. Dad made some lame excuse about sending a letter to Draco's parents. Laud insisted on helping dad, but with what I had noooo idea… I think he wanted to hold the paper while dad wrote or catch the owl (As if that was needed).

Draco stayed there, though.

"You really are like your mother, you know." Draco said, looking from me to her. "But your personality just screams sarcasm."

I glared at him. He laughed at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving you there." Storm said as Draco and I pulled apart.

I smiled at her.

"It's fine. Now I've got one really big family."

"Are you counting mine, too?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I've got dad, Storm, Laud, you, Narcissa, Lucius, Sirus, Blaise and Luna. Also there's Remus, who's like Sirius' brother."

"Do you really see me as family?" Storm asked. I actually laughed. I felt the ice break.

"Yes, Storm. If it weren't for you and dad I wouldn't even exist."

I saw tears form in her eyes.

"No! Why are you crying?"

"I'm not… I'm just… happy…"

She reached out tentatively and cupped my face, as if to see if I was real.

"I can't believe you're here." She whispered. "I thought I was going to die in there."

Draco snorted playfully.

"Really? With this little wolf?"

Storm's eyes widened.

"A wolf?"

"That's my animal." I said.

"That's fantastic!"

I grinned at her.

"Well, if you like books so much, then feel free to use Laud's. He has tons of them."

"Thanks."

"Skye."

"Yes, Draco?"

"We kinda have to unpack…"

"Oh yeah." My mood dropped. "Well, I'll see you later, Storm."

I walked down the hall to my room. But it wasn't just my trunk standing there, Draco's was too. And all of our things were already unpacked.

"Well, it seems Dobby was here."

Draco chuckled.

"It seems so."

He pressed a kiss to my cheek.

I turned to him and linked my hand around his neck.

"Take of your Glamour charms." I demanded. He complied.

As his eyes and skin changed, I saw a scar appear under his one eye. A little souvenir to our trip to the Ministry.

"You know, that scar is starting to grow on me." I teased. Draco laughed and hugged me tightly, actually lifting me off the floor.

"And _that_ is why I love you so damn much."

123

_A/N: Some shameless advertising here… lately I've been posting up a lot of one-shots. 'Beautiful Socks' being my favorite ("Socks" – obviously it's something to do with Dobby) – but they're all really short. If I can get reviews for them, I promise I will upload my other one-shots._

_Anyways, if you want a dedication, please leave a review!_


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: This one's dedicated to SapphireMoon and moonshadow427._

**Chapter 39: Just sweet.**

**Skye's POV**

Things were still a bit awkward in the house. Dad had allowed Storm to stay, but she got Draco's old room… which meant Draco was sharing my room…

We weren't sleeping together… okay, we were sleeping in the same bed, but it didn't mean we did anything more.

Storm and I talked a lot. About random things… she liked the color purple, she liked animals and really liked cats – which meant she and Shadow got along well, she likes music and dancing and she has a thing about smiley-faces. All in all, I finally know why I'm such a weirdo… because my father's a snarly Potions Master and my mother's a veela that's into some really weird things…

But it was great.

Sort of.

"Hey, sweetheart." Dad greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning, dad."

"Sleep well?" Dad asked good-naturedly.

"Kinda… I had one of those weird dreams again…"

"Oh?" Dad looked immediately interested. I knew that my dreams were a source of great comic relief.

"Yeah… it involved one very dashing Blaise and a blasé Pansy… they were getting married, and just before the 'I do's' Bellatrix came running in yelling 'Real people! Run!' and Laud, who was playing priest, started crying uncontrollably because the flower arrangements weren't right and Bella tried to make him feel better by singing 'True Friend' – and it just became very confusing after a while."

"That's horrifying." Dad said. "I don't think dear Bella can keep a note at all."

I giggled. About that whole dream, dad chooses to remember Bellatrix singing.

"Where's Draco?" Dad asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table, coffee next to him. I grimaced at the coffee. I hated that stuff. He was looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Still asleep." I sat down next to dad. "What's new?"

"They found Igor Kakaroff's body."

"I'm surprised he lasted even this long." I blurted. Well, it _was_ true!

"Me too, my girl, me too."

"Wait, what's that?" I pointed at a photo of me and Draco. We were standing next to each other, but stealing furtive glances.

"Somehow, completely by accident, the story about you two being captured by the Ministry of Magic and tortured got out." Dad's voice was laden with delight.

"Completely by accident?" I raised an eyebrow. Dad smiled.

"I do not like Fudge." Dad said coolly.

"Huzzah! I don't either!"

Dad chuckled. He had such a nice laugh… I should actually tell him that.

"Well, what about Storm?"

"I like her." I said, quite honestly.

"So do I." Dad put the paper down and turned towards me. "If you feel like you want to live with her…"

"No, dad, I'm staying right here." I said firmly, pressing my lips together to emphasize my point.

Dad pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Thank you." His voice was unrecognizable for a moment.

123

I was sitting outside. Under a tree. Watching the stars go down. The day had been uneventful. We were still waiting for Lucius and Narcissa to reply to Sev's letter. Draco came up behind me and curled his arms around me. I loved the feeling of his muscled arms around me… it made me feel safe… just like dad did – and I took it as a good sign.

"Remember what I promised you last time?"

"Forever and ever?" I said, remembering the last time we sat like this at Malfoy Manor.

"Forever and ever." He confirmed. His voice was loaded with emotion, but I didn't turn around to see what his eyes were saying.

He sat down next to me. After a while we were lying, side by side. He pulled me closer so that my head rested on his chest. I felt his heartbeat. I heard it, steady, but there, just like him.

Draco lifted my chin and kissed me softly. Slowly the kiss became deeper… he asked permission to enter my mouth… I was just too happy to oblige… every time he kissed me, it felt like the first time… my fingers curled into his shirt… my fingernails dug into his skin…

Draco's hand travelled down my back… I pulled away. Catching my breath…

Draco sat up with me. His eyes held a new emotion… I saw love… respect… and something else…

He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and pulled me up.

"Shall we dance?"

"Let's." I giggled. Draco pulled me in tighter and started to move to the sound of the wind… he twirled me out, my hair flaying almost dramatically behind me… suddenly he stopped.

He looked at me with those molten silver eyes so intensely that it made me shiver.

"You're lovely."

I lowered my head a little and my hands crept up his chest. The two of us swayed there, just as is.

"This is nice." Draco said. I made a non-committal grunt, but he knew what it meant.

123

It was later and we were in my… our… room. Playing Twister, which was actually a bit odd, after that we played Monopoly – something else I won. But the Draco pulled out a chess board, and my ego shrunk. I hated that bloody game, but Draco liked it, so I allowed it. I still didn't get it (not that I really ever tried).

He won, of course.

I rewarded him with another kiss.

The next thing we knew chess pieces were flying everywhere as he tackled me… he held my wrists above my head with his hands and pressed his lips to mine…

"Oh, sorry…"

I hadn't heard the door open.

Draco sat upright. I sat up happily.

"Why is it always the female population that walks in on our… moments?" Draco asked me. I snickered.

"Hi, Storm." I said. She looked sheepishly at the two of us.

"It's always the female population because the male population would possibly murder you." Storm joked. "I know Severus would."

"Storm, dad allows me and Draco to sleep in the same room, do you really think he expects us to do nothing?"

"Do you mean…"

"No, Storm, Skye and I are merely sleeping next to each other – not, you know, _sleeping_ together."

"I think she gets it." I gently touched Draco's shoulder. He blushed the lightest shade of adorable pink. "Where's Laud? Do you know?" She asked us.

"No." Draco and I said at the same time.

She looked a bit disappointed, but smiled and said she'd looked downstairs. She closed the door again, and looked pointedly at us. As if to say 'Don't do anything stupid.'

"We have one weird family, don't we, Skye?" Draco said, getting up and locking the door.

"That we do." I agreed.

He walked back to me and climbed under the covers.

"Aren't you joining me?" He wriggled his eyebrows at me.

I smiled at him and climbed under the covers. He charmed the lights off and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered to me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Ditto." I giggled.

I allowed my fingers to glide over his scar… it made Draco look brave and unique… and incredibly sexy… to me, anyways, so I kissed it too. Draco closed his eyes at the touch and he shivered. I made him nervous, it seemed.

I closed my eyes and not long after that sleep claimed me. And I dreamt of people stealing my parchment and my Twister game… but they couldn't play it due to the dice… does Twister even need dice? Suddenly Draco and I were petting zebras and giraffes… the next thing I knew the little dog from Monopoly was my prison warden…

123

**Draco's POV**

"Draco! Draco wake up!"

"No…" I moaned, pushing my head into the pillow.

"Draco, it's me!" The voice said excitedly.

I sat up instantly. Lights swung around me dizzily.

"Mum?"

Arms engulfed me, threatening to choke me with their tightness.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Mum exclaimed in my ear.

"Mum… please, not so loud…" I laughed, returning her hug. That's when I realized there was a third person included in the hug – Skye. She was blinking sleepily and smiling slightly.

"Your father will be by soon… I had to sneak out…"

"Thanks mum." I said, warming up inside.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier and I'm sorry that I have to go now… but I promise I'll be back. And what happened to your eye? Oh, I'll find out later, bye, Draco!"

And with that she dissaparated.

"Well, what a nice way to start the day." I said. Skyedidnt hear me as she fell back on her pillow, her hair obscuring her face. She was asleep again.

123

"Pumpkins are NOT to be used for food fights!"

Skye and I topped what we were doing. Sev was looking at us with a mixture of amusement and disappointment.

"It wasn't us! Laud started it!" Skye insisted. And, as if to prove a point, a piece of pumpkin was thrown at him.

She burst into a fit of giggles.

Sev looked simply murderous. He walked slowly to the kitchen table and pickled up the mess that had been the pumpkin only a few moments ago.

He hurled it across the room – it hit Laud with such force that it knocked him off his feet.

That made us laugh even harder.

"What is this?"

We all turned around.

Dad.

"We're having a food fight, Lucius, I thought that much would be obvious?" Sev drawled. Dad smiled a little.

"You bunch are really… odd…"

"Thank you." Skye said. I laughed and slung my arm around her shoulders. She was such a little weirdo. But she was my little weirdo.

I left her to greet dad.

"Hello, son."

"Hi, dad. How's business been?"

"Awful. The Dark Lord isn't pleased with me."

"How did you get out of Azkaban?" Skye asked him.

"The dementors let us go." He said simply. "At least _one_ thing I'm grateful for."

"How's mum?"

"Bella's dragging her around everywhere. Right now they're on their way to Spinner's End. Which is another reason why I'm here, Severus."

Dad turned to Sev.

"You need to get to Spinner's End. The Dark Lord has sent Wormtail to you as a sort of personal slave."

Sev's facial expression turned into one of disgust.

"I know. But you'd better scram."

Sev nodded whilst trying to get the pumpkin out of his hair. He patted Skye's shoulder and disapparated.

Laud looked at the pumpkin, an evil smile playing around his lips. He slowly picked it up and threw it at dad.

Dad laughed a little.

"I've never been part of one of these." Dad picked up the nearest piece of pumpkin and threw it at me.

"Load the cannons! There be a storm abrewin'!" Skye shouted whilst tying a cloth over her forehead, pirate-fashion.

123

Later, much later, we were still recovering from the food fight. Storm had returned from Sev's study.

"Why do you all look like you've just returned from war?" She asked, shocked.

"We have, Storm." Skye said. "It was just weird. Oh, and this is Lucius. Draco's dad. Lucius, this is Storm, my mother."

"Your mother?" Lucius went over to Storm and shook her hand.

"Yes. I was being kept prisoner for a few years, and Skye saved me." She said it as if it was an extremely normal thing to have happened.

"No, the credit goes to Laud, dad and Draco."

"Where's Lycan, by the way?" I asked her. I'd almost forgotten about him.

"At Hogwarts. Dumbledore's keeping an eye on him."

"Good."

"You do realize he's Voldemort's brother?" Storm asked. Dad gasped at her use of the Dark Lord's real name.

"Yes. Which is why he's evil."

Yes, anyone related to Voldemort is destined to be evil, aren't they?


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: This one's dedicated to MadameGenji and Brook-Lucas-Fan-23._

**Chapter 40: Back to school (Yet again).**

**Skye's POV**

The summer passed uneventful. Well, we had another food fight – this time Narcissa and Storm was there too. And it had been pasta and bacon being thrown across the room.

The highlight had come with our Hogwarts letters. Draco and I had been made prefects! When I asked dad about this, he said it was because we'd been the originally chosen prefects. Another thing was that our grades were spectacular.

'_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass grades: Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail grades: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_SKYLER NIGHT HAS RECEIVED_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E'_

I was very happy with my marks. Really happy. I could continue with Potions, DADA and Care of magical Creatures.

Draco was just as happy with his marks.

He passed everything!

'_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass grades: Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail grades: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HAS RECEIVED_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Herbology: A_

_History of Magic: P_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O'_

Our parents were proud of us. So proud, actually, that we held a party. We'd invited Blaise, who was staying with his parents this summer, Luna and her father, they were a bunch of weirdos, but that was a really good thing, Sirius and Remus were invited too.

It had been fun, and Sirius kept nicking dad's cloak and entering the room dramatically. And he kept referring to Remus as 'Robin'. At one point Sirius pointed at me, very dramatically, and yelled 'Look! It's Mother Nature! To the bat mobile, Robin!'

Half of us laughed at that, and the other half had to be explained why it was so funny.

It surprised me that Sirius got along with Draco's parents. They even played a friendly game of Quidditch with us. It was me, Draco, Blaise, Luna and Storm versus Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, Remus and Laud. Dad and Mr. Lovegood sat it out, playing referee. I was surprised that Laud and Storm could fly, but maybe that's because I'm a bit naïve.

We, the young ones, won. It came as no surprise. We didn't have real Quidditch balls to play with, so we used a carved out pumpkin. We all played the position of chaser – and at one point I fell of my broom. I burst out laughing at that. Draco, being a skilled flyer, had seen it happening before it actually did, so he caught me.

123

It was the last day of summer, and we were all packing. Laud and Storm hadn't gotten back together – which was weird since I thought veela couldn't fall out of love…

"Skye!" Dad called me. "I want to talk to you!"

His head poked into my room. Draco smiled at him.

"Alone." He added as an afterthought. I nodded and followed him. We entered his study, after which he cast 'Mufflatio' towards the door. He looked troubled.

"What is it?"

"Dumbledore's dying."

My blood ran cold.

"What do you mean?"

"He got a… a cursed ring… and… and his hand is now blackened… and he's dying because of it…" Dad sat down behind the desk.

"No, he… he can't… Voldemort…"

"I know!" Dad stood up, throwing his hands helplessly in the air.

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"He… he asked me to kill him…"

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Miss Parkinson… the Dark Lord has inducted her into the Death Eaters… he's ordered her to kill Dumbledore… but he expects her to fail and I have to do the job…"

I put a hand on his back. He looked down at me.

"I've promised her mother that I'd be her mentor her this year. I'll… help her…"

"Dad…"

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it, Skye. I promised Dumbledore that I would, but…"

"You're a brave man, dad. And you'll be helping Dumbledore…"

Dad pulled me into a hug.

"You can be expecting a lot of detention this year."

"Okay." I said happily.

"But not from the Potions Master." He said. I pulled away, dad kept his hands on my shoulder.

"Wha…"

"You're looking at the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Dad said grandly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Dad was excited about this. Contrasting to his odd behavior from earlier.

"Congrats!" I hugged him again.

"Thank you." He chuckled. "Now, go finish packing."

He took 'Mufflatio' off the door and I skipped out.

123

"What will you be doing, Storm?" I asked her the next morning. It was rather early and dad had already left. Laud and Storm were taking us to school the muggle way – in a car. We were already halfway to Kings Cross Station. Laud was driving, and it shocked me to see he actually could drive. We were all under Glamour Charms. Laud in his previous ones – except he looked older, and Storm looked like an older version of me. Her hair was still the shiny silver, but her eyes were the same color as mine, that light green. It was so obvious that she was my mother. Draco's Glamours couldn't hide his scar, and I knew that it made him self-conscious. But he shook it off, saying I was imagining things.

"Um… I'll be renting a place in Hogsmeade temporarily." She answered.

"Aren't you staying with Laud?" Draco asked.

"No. Laud and I aren't getting back together."

"Why not?" Draco asked. He sure was nosy, but I didn't mind, I wanted to know too.

"I fell in love with Lila, Draco. And veela don't fall out of love." Laud answered.

"But you and Storm were in love…"

"The spell was broken with Skye."

Draco and I frowned at one another.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Storm hesitated.

"You see, Skye, when I slept with your father, the spell that made us mates broke."

"I'm sorry." My voice was small.

Laud laughed.

"Don't be, Skye. It wasn't your fault, it's still not. It's not as if you asked to be born. You'll defeat Merope gaunt, and you'll lead species to new rights."

"Still."

"Don't worry about it, Skye. I'd take you above anything." Storm said, looking apologetically at Laud. Laud smiled at her.

"We're here." Laud announced. We got out. Draco carried Luar's tank while I carried Shadow's basket. Storm and Laud went with us through the barrier.

"Hey!" Hermione had spotted me and came up to me.

"Hey. How have you been?"

"I've been fine… who's this?" She motioned to Storm and Laud.

"This is Storm and Laud." I smiled at her. Draco stood of to one side, awkwardly.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you." Storm said.

"You already know me, Hermione, we went to school together last year."

"Oh, right, you were pretending to be Skye, as Cissy's, twin."

"That's right."

"So are you and Skye really related?" She asked. Laud answered her with a 'yes'. Hermione then questioned him about our family, but he didn't let anything slip past the fact that he was my brother.

Storm pulled me aside.

"You look after yourself, okay?"  
"Can I come see you?" I asked, ignoring her request. Her face brightened.

"Of course. But only if your father agrees to it."

"I'm pretty sure he will, Storm."

She laughed.

"Such a little troublemaker, you are."

"I proud myself in that little fact." I puffed my chest out. She laughed and made as if to hug me, but drew back almost instantly.

"You know, you _can_ hug me, Storm."

She smiled and drew me in. She smelled me – but I didn't find it odd. I wondered suddenly what I smelled like.

I held on to her for a long while, until the whistle sounded, when I pulled away, said goodbye one last time to both her and Laud and boarded the train with Draco's hand in mine. We waved at them until the train rounded the corner, then we went to the prefects' compartment.

"So, you two were made prefects." Ron said. He wore a crooked smile.

"Yeah."

"Hello, Skye." Pansy said awkwardly.

"Pansy." I nodded. I knew she had a difficult task ahead of her… a difficult year, actually.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco smiled at her.

I think the prefects of the other houses got simultaneous heart attacks.

"Who knew Draco Malfoy could smile?" Ron piped up after a long silence.

The whole compartment laughed nervously.

"Who knew Ronald Weasley had the skills to even notice it?"

Hermione looked like she wanted to hug Draco.

The headboy came in, gave us our orders, and we were dismissed. Draco and I found Blaise in a compartment with Luna, Neville and Harry.

"Hey, guys." Blaise greeted us. We sat down next to him and Luna.

"Hello, Skye, can I offer you a Quibbler?" Luna held out a magazine to me. I took it with a smile.

"Thanks. It was your dad's article that saved me and Draco last year, do you know that?"

"No. I'll be sure to tell daddy." Luna said happily, putting on a pair of oddly shaped (and colored) glasses.

"Yes, you should. Did you guys see the Prophet at the beginning of summer?" Neville piped up.

"Yes, and I did." Harry spoke up for the first time. "Were you guys really held captive at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yeah."

"What did they do to you?"

"We'd rather not talk about it." Draco grimaced.

"Were you two really under Glamour charms here?"

We nodded.

"That's awesome."

"If you say so." I said, sinking away behind my new magazine.

123

"Miss Night?"

"Yes, professor McGonagall?"

"The headmaster wishes to see you after dinner."

Why? I wanted to ask, but I'd find out eventually. "Okay." It could only mean trouble.

She nodded and walked away. We were in the midst of the Welcoming Feast. Draco and I shared a look before finishing our meals. This Welcoming feast had been eventful. Especially when Dumbledore announced the new DADA teacher, the Gryffindors, or the rest of the school (minus my house), could believe it. They thought Dumbledore had gone insane, and the others who already had that theory, now knew it to be true. The fact is that there is a fine line between genius and insanity… Dumbledore has simply erased this line. He's like the wizarding Einstein.

"Hurry back." He said before going to show the First Years the way to the Slytherin Common Room.

I made my way to the Headmaster's office. To my surprise dad was also there.

"Miss Night?" Dad asked, the Gryffindors were passing us.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall told me that Dumbledore wanted to see me."

"Oh. Well, shall we go up together?"

I nodded. Dad spoke the password (some sort of muggle sweet) and the staircase began to move upwards. We stepped onto it together.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked.

"I don't know. But keep your mind closed, all right? I don't want him to know about your and Draco's… escapades."

"Okay." I _had_ to giggle a bit.

Dad knocked on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore's voice traveled to us.

Dad opened the door and motioned for me to enter before him.

Dad and I sat down in the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore stared at me, x-raying me with his striking blue eyes, his head was perched on his two hands. He smiled secretively. I noticed that his one hand was blackened. Dead-looking, almost.

"What is it, Albus?" Dad asked.

"I have a mission for Skye."

I groaned inwardly. There goes my normal year at Hogwarts.

"What is it, Albus?" Dad repeated.

"I want Skye to undercover in the muggle world. Voldemort's attacking muggles, and in one city particularly." He said. I thought about it for a while.

"Albus, no!" Dad yelled. He put a hand protectively on mine.

"Dad." I said, softly, warning him.

"Sorry, Skye, but I can't let you do that."

"Please, Severus, you know how he detests muggles…" Dumbledore asked him.

"Dad, I can handle it." I said.

"That she can, Severus. I've chosen to ask her because of what she is."

"Still…" Dad said, but I saw his eyes began to take it in.

"Please, dad. I want to stop him." I looked at dad, pleading with my eyes for him to understand. "His demise is the only way we can stop _her_."

"Who are you talking about, Skye?"

Dad's eyes held a warning in return. Dumbledore was not to know about Merope.

"Bellatrix." I lied, doubling my Occlumency.

"Oh." Dumbledore accepted it.

"Fine, then, Albus. Skye can go, but only if her mother accompanies her." Dad said. What?

"Of course." Dumbledore's smile widened.

"How will it work?" I asked.

"You'll be going to a local school, under your real name."

"Okay."

"And you'll have to keep your eyes open for any odd happenings. Voldemort has already struck thrice in this particular town, and we'd like to have a lookout. Sirius and Remus are currently working together in the werewolves. Mad-Eye's in the Ministry, trying to find out which Ministry employees are under Voldemort's influence. Nymphadora Tonks is with him. Kingsley Shacklebolt is guarding the Muggle Prime Minister… all in all our agents are taken."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Dad asked.

"You have a job here."

Dad nodded, mentally chastising himself mentally. I guess Dumbledore was talking about dad killing him.

"What about Draco?" I asked.

Dumbledore opened a drawer and took out three mirrors.

"Sirius gave this to me, and I've duplicated it so it's a three-way mirror. You just speak the person's name into the mirror, and he, or she, will appear." He handed us the mirrors. "If things get out of hand, Draco will be sent too."

"Sir, won't they trace my magic?" I asked, the thought suddenly occurred to me.

"There's a wizard family already living there, so the Ministry will think it's their magic."

"Oh, good." Dad and I said simultaneously.

We left after a while, we planned it perfectly. I'd be leaving in a month, taking gaps to come back to Hogwarts. Storm and I will both be under our glamour charms there, but we'd have to talk to her first.

I really hoped this year would be normal. But, sadly, normality doesn't exist.

123

I went back to the dungeons in a daze. Dad was still with Dumbledore, discussing 'something'.

"Password?" I looked at the portrait. In all honesty I didn't know the password.

"I… I don't know…"

"No password, no entry." The man said. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew the Common Room would still be full of students, sharing the latest summer news.

"Draco!" I yelled. "Draco!"

The Slytherin guarder looked disgustedly at me.

"Listen, if you don't let me in, I'll set you on fire!"

The man stared at me, daring me to do so. I took out my wand and pointed it at him.

"Incendio."

The man widened his eyes.

"All right, all right!" He gave in, the portrait hole opened as he ran from his portrait. I quickly put the fire out before entering, making sure to close the portrait behind me.

Draco was trying to get to the portrait hole, but the others prevented him from doing so. As soon as I set my foot in the Common Room it grew quiet… every eye turned towards me. I was furious for some reason.

I looked at every single face. They were curious, surprised or downright scared.

"What?" I asked innocently. They all turned away, embarrassed. "Snape said that if you're not in bed in ten minutes, it's detention and minus ten points for Slytherin."

They all scarpered. Except for Draco.

I looked at Draco, he sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have to go away again." I whispered.

"What?" Draco looked down at me.

"I have a mission. In the muggle world. I have to go protect a little town from Voldemort."

He pulled me by my hand and made me sit down in front of the fire.

"What?"

I explained everything to him.

"And they won't let me go with you?" Draco asked. I sighed.

"No, because dad might need you here."

"But…"

I leaned in and kissed him. His cheeks flushed.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

He chuckled.

"I'll miss you." I said in a small voice.

"Ditto." He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"You know I love you, right?" He looked me deep in the eyes.

"Draco…" I pressed myself against him. Demanding a hug. Hoping to convey all my emotions into it.

"I know." He held me.

I went to my dormitory and climbed silently into my bed.

"Skye?"

I ignored Pansy and went to sleep. This was going to be one long year.

123

**Sev's POV**

I knocked on her door.

"In a minute." She called out. Rustling sounded from inside, then her door opened.

"Severus?" She looked surprised at me. It was perhaps a bit late, but I couldn't exactly come in the middle of the day. I found myself staring. I'd forgotten how beautiful she is… even under her glamour charms.

"Good evening, Storm, might I come in?" I forced myself to come back to reality.

She looked shocked for a moment; then she stood aside to let me enter.

"Please sit down." She said kindly. Her house was small, and more like an apartment. It had a small living room in which an open plan kitchen was included, and the two bedrooms could be seen from the living room. I assumed that the bathroom was en suite. I shook my head, saying I prefer standing. The room was nicely decorated, in colors of light green and soft browns – I suspect she's missing mature , and the lights inside were rather bright, illuminating the nature colors.

"How can I help you?" She asked. She had such a gentle voice…

_Snap out of it, Severus!_

"I'm going to jump right to it. Skye has a mission in the muggle world."

"What mission?"

"She has to protect a town of muggles, who has been tormented by the Dark Lord. Why I'm here, will you go with her?"

She stared at me for a moment.

"Of course I will, Severus."

I smiled at her.

"You should smile more often, Severus. You look quite handsome when you do that."

I actually laughed at this.

"Thank you for that compliment, Storm, but I have a reputation to uphold. I am, as Skye had once put it, a snarly, yes, snarly, not snarky, Potions Master."

Storm laughed softly and stood up. She ran a hand through my hair.

"You know, you would look so much better if you used a different shampoo."

"Storm, my hair has always been this way, I can't change it, no matter how hard I try."

"Will you allow me to try?" She asked, pulling her hand back. I looked at her doubtfully for a moment before slowly nodding.

She grabbed my arm and pulled towards one of the rooms. She switched on the light as we went inside.

"Sit there." She pointed to a chair. "Please."

I sat down. She began working on my hair. Rubbing some unknown substance into it.

"Dare I ask what you're doing?"

"No."

"Storm…"

"Please, Severus, just trust me."

"I only do so reluctantly." I teased her.

"You do it mostly for Skye." She said in that same teasing tone.

"True… but for some reason that I do not know, I seem to trust you. And the people I really do trust I can count on both hands." I said, she was now massaging my skull.

"Well, let's see, it would be Skye, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Laud and…"

"You."

"Is that all?"

"No, I also trust Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus."

"You trust a lot of people."

"I just follow my gut."

"Well, I can say I trust you."

"And not Skye?"

"I trust her, too. But I don't know her that well."

"She's a great child, Storm. A bit risky perhaps, and hot-headed… and her hormones may bother her from time to time…"

Storm laughed at this.

"How is Draco?" She asked. "He is your godson, is he not?"

"He's equally a great child. And you don't need to worry about him hurting Skye."

"I don't. Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret what happened, you know…"

"No."

"You don't?" She sounded surprised.

"No. If not for that, the child would not have been born. And she is my life." I launched into the story and planning of her and Skye's stay in the muggle world. She made contributions on how to better the plan – she was incredibly clever.

"Severus?" She said after a while.

"Hm?"

"I'm done."

I hadn't even noticed it. I slowly raised a hand to feel my hair.

"What did you do?" I asked, incredibly surprised. My hair was so… soft… for as long as I could remember my hair had always been oily, but how had she done it? She pushed a mirror into my hands. My hair still fell in curtains around my face, but they were shiny, not oily, and it looked like normal hair.

"It's called Shazmage. I make it, you can have this bottle. Use it to wash your hair, and all of the oils that are bad will just… disappear…"

I looked in amazement at her. She bent down and cupped my face. She ran her fingers over my nose… I felt it shift and then click into place.

"There. Now your nose is fixed too."

I looked at myself again.

"Storm, now I don't look like a mean teacher anymore!" I sounded childish, even to myself.

She laughed.

"No, don't blame that on me! If you put your scowl and look of disapprove on, you'll look like that SNARLY teacher again, soon."

I stood up, putting those exact looks on my face.

"That's what I mean." She smiled.

Well, I shall go now. Thank you."

She looked disdainfully at me.

"That is _not_ how one thanks me."

She held her arms open. For a moment I stared at her, and then I realized what she wanted. A hug. I couched down and hugged her, a bit awkwardly. She walked with me to the front door.

"Storm?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" I asked; then I realized that it was a personal question.

"I'm thirty-two." She said with a smile. "Just a little younger than you."

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it, all right? Go back to Hogwarts. And take care of that little girl."

She pecked me on the cheek. I nodded, putting on my mask of indifference on, and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, where Hagrid opened it up for me.

"Professor Snape… what happened?" He asked, astounded.

I ignored him and strolled up to the castle, where I went straight to the Headmaster's Office.

"Albus, she said yes!"

Dumbledore smiled at me. Then his smile was replaced by shock.

"My goodness, Severus, what happened?"

I smiled at Albus, and he became even more shocked.

"What on earth do you mean, Albus?"

"Well, my dear boy, you look different."

"This is all Storm's doing, Albus. She did this."

His eyes sparkled even more than usually.

"Well, she's done a fantastic job."

I took that as my dismissal.

123

**Skye's POV**

At breakfast we all got a jolt. And that shock has a name… me? I call him dad. The rest of the school, they call him Snape. Dad looked completely transformed! His hair was shiny, not oily, but shiny! And his nose was straight, not hooked! I stared blatantly at him throughout the whole of breakfast, but I was not the only one. Most of the Gryffindors thought they were going mad… and half of Slytherin house did too.

"Skye, what happened to your dad?" Blaise whispered to me.

"Blasie, I honestly have no idea. Do you know, Dray?"

Draco shook his head. He was also gaping at dad.

At that moment dad got up and walked over to the Slytherin table.

He was holding a bunch of blank sheets, he tapped them for the first years, and then for the rest of the school – until he came up to sixth years.

He came to me and Draco directly.

"I thought I'd begin with the two of you, as I didn't have the time to question you on your futures last year."

"All right, professor, what do you wish to know?" I said, still eyeing dad cautiously.

"Well, first of all, what you would like to study after school?" Dad drawled. His expression was twisted into a scowl, but I saw that mysterious glint in his black eyes.

"I don't know yet. But I know what subjects I want to take."

"And?"

"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Astronomy."

"You do realize that it would've been easier to say 'everything except History of Magic and Herbology'?"

I laughed sheepishly. "I didn't want to make it that obvious."

Dad's eyes glinted with amusement.

"All right." Dad tapped one of the blank sheets and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"What about you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I want the same, if it's possible."

Dad tapped a blank sheet, and handed it to Draco. Draco and I had the exact same timetables. We smiled at one another and waited for Blaise.

"I like these free periods in between, you know." Blasie said, glancing at his timetable as we walked on.

"Miss Night?" Dad called me back. "I see you've got a free period now, might I speak to you for a moment?"

"Okay, I'll see you in Charms, Draco."

He nodded before walking off with Blaise.

Dad and I walked to his new classroom.

"Storm said yes."

"Okay, but what the hell happened to you?"

Dad smiled at me.

"I'll tell you later, I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh. Then I'll see you in Defense, later on."

"See you." Dad gave me a sort of salute before entering his classroom.

123

It's funny how time can go by quickly if you don't want it to.

That's what happened to me. I was packing to go into the muggle world. Dumbledore had already enrolled me in a public school.

"Skye?"

"Hi, Pansy."

"Where are you going?"

"To visit my mother for a bit."

"And you can't do it in the vacation?"

"Pansy, I don't _have_ to explain it to you."

"Please, Skye, I need to talk to you…" She said. I closed my trunk.

I turned around and showed with my eyes that I was listening.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said at the end of last year, and I actually meant that you are my best friend, and not the other way around, and…" Her voice became very soft. "I don't know how to say it…"

"Listen, I realize that I'm being a bad friend, but I really have to go. My mum won't be happy if she has to wait for me…" I said, Pansy's eyes began to sparkle as tears gathered in them. I hugged her tightly. "It's obvious that you don't have the strength to talk about it now, why don't we talk about it when I'm back?"

"Okay." Pansy sniffed. I pulled back.

"Good luck." I whispered. She smiled a teary smile at me. "Love you, girl!"

I grabbed my trunk and Luar's cage. Shadow would be staying here with dad, but I didn't want to be without Luar.

"You too, Skye!"

I met Draco at the bottom of the girls' dormitories. I quickly put my things down and embraced him, pressing a kiss to his lips. He shoved something into my hand. As I hugged him tightly one last time he whispered in my ear: "I love you."

"I love you too, Dray."

I pulled away and grabbed my things. I looked back at him to offer a smile, but he didn't see it. He was turned away, his hand lifted to his face…

Dad was waiting outside for me. He took my trunk from me and helped me carry it to the gates of Hogwarts, where Storm was waiting.

"Bye, dad." I smiled at him. He returned my smile. I couldn't hug him, it was too open.

"Hi, Storm!" I said. Her I hugged.

"Hello, Skye, dear."

"I'll miss you, sweetheart." Dad said softly. Then I remembered the mirror that I had been supposed to give to Draco.

"Give it to him, please, dad." I handed the package to dad. He nodded as he took it.

"Now, you two are to apparate to the town of Olivia."

"We know, dad, Sirius and Remus are meeting us for side-along apparition. We'll be fine. "

"And I'm glad to see you're using my products." Storm said to dad, eyeing his hair. I remembered laughing when dad told me the story in detention.

"Of course, you insisted on it. But I have to go now; my next class is in a few minutes."

"Bye, Skye."

"Bye, dad."

"Goodbye, Severus."

"Bye, Storm."

Storm and I walked to her home, where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

"Hello, Empress." Remus greeted with a grin.

"Hi, Skye." Sirius said, looking handsome in his new robes. He was the heir to the Black fortune, after all.

"Hi, you two. How are my two favorite people outside my family doing?"

"Where's the other one, Skye?" Sirius joked. I rolled my eyes and took ahold of his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked, tapping his wand at my trunk and Luar's cage. "They're waiting for you."

"Then let's go." I said, doubling my grip on his arm. Storm took ahold of Remus, and we apparated.

Once the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a tight tube was over, we opened our eyes and saw a small cottage.

"Welcome to Olivia." Sirius said. "Batman and Robin will visit soon."

"Well, we'd hope so." Storm laughed.

"We have to go again, see you guys." And with that Remus and Sirius disappeared.

"Not even a proper goodbye, how rude." I laughed.

"I know! Men!" Storm laughed with me. She started walking up the driveway.

"Thanks for coming with me, Storm." I said once we entered the cottage.

"Always, Skye, dear. I just hope we get along…"

"If we fight it'll be normal, Storm."

"What do mothers and daughters usually fight about?" She asked me. I frowned.

"You know, I have no idea."

"Hey, why don't you pick out a room for you? I'm sure there are things you want put in your room."

"You choose first, Storm. You're the adult."

She seemed startled before choosing the nearest room.

"It's a nice house, isn't it?" I said, more to myself than to her.

"It sure is. It's bigger than my place in Hogsmeade."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Skye?"

I didn't answer her.

I looked around. The living room was what you saw when you entered. It had a fireplace, and then next to it – in an open plan – was the dining room. The kitchen was in a room behind the dining room. Connected to the living room was a hallway, where two rooms and a bathroom could be seen.

I went into my new room. It had already been decorated to my liking – I suspect dad had a hand in it. It certainly explained why Storm was so easy in her decision to what room she wanted. The curtains were white and silver, whilst my bedspread was black and green. Gotta love dad, he knows what I love. I also noticed three photographs on my bedside. On with me and dad when I was younger, one with me and Draco – we were dancing in the rain, and Draco was looking at me as if I was the only thing in the world… and the third one was a group photo with me, dad, Draco, Blasie, Storm, Laud, Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Luna and Mr. Lovegood. The one from the party over summer.

"It's cute, isn't it?" I jumped at Storm's voice.

"It is."

"Severus cares for you a great deal."

"I know."

"As do I."

"Likewise, Storm." I grinned at her.

"Well, would you like to help me with dinner?"

I jumped up and nodded eagerly.

"Of course."

Well, the product of our attempts at making food weren't all that good – we ended up with flour everywhere, in our hair, on our shirts… and we were making pasta!


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: This one's dedicated to Stert and Miscka – they are my two cats (I know, I'm such a big weirdo, but you'll understand later…)_

_Also, for ILoveHarryPotter8 and litledhampir13._

**Chapter 41: The first few weeks.**

**Skye's POV**

As I lied in bed that night I pulled out what Draco had given me in the Common Room. It was a letter, with a little charm inside it. A small silver dragon.

'_Dear Skye,_

_You will always be 'dear' to me. (__**I smiled at this**__). This letter contains a small dragon, so that you'll always have me with you. I have a small wolf, and it'll burn when you're in trouble. The dragon will burn when I'm trouble. Hell, I'll miss you. Come back soon to me, okay? I'm so scared that something horrible will happen to you… this world can't win without you… but I love you. I really do. I know I'm only sixteen, and people may think of me as too young to know that, but I know. I plan on marrying you, having children with you._

_Love_

_Draco'_

Wow, that was… unexpected...

But sweet.

I quickly got a quill and a piece of parchment out.

'_Dear Dray_

_I'll miss you, but use that mirror dad gave you. I love you too, and it's not just teenage hormones._

_Love_

_Skye'_

I realize it's short, but I didn't know what else to write.

I fell asleep with the letter in my hand. I'd stringed the dragon on a fine silver chain and hung it around my neck. The dragon was in the shape of a D – either for dragon or Draco, I preferred to think the latter.

123

The next day I went to the local public school. I donned a pair of dark jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with a black jacket over it. My hair I left loose on my shoulder.

The town was really small. I think the local population was about two thousand – and Hogwarts had half of that many students.

"Now, your father told me to give you this." Storm placed a small electronic device in my hand.

"What is it?"

"It's called a cellphone. I've got one too, that way you can let me know if you need me."

I stared at the thing in my hand.

"How does it work?"

She quickly explained to me how to send a text message and how to call her.

"Now, you have to go."

"Okay. Bye, Storm."

I picked my bag – which only held a pencil case. I had to use a pen now, and that was just really annoying. I was used to a quill and ink. I also had to use college lined paper – where was the parchment?

I slipped my wand up my sleeve and double checked that my Glamour Charms were working. I also slipped the small mirror into my jeans pocket.

"Look after yourself." She called after me. I turned around and flashed a smile in her direction before walking to the school.

The town in itself was very pretty. Most of the houses were only one-story houses, and the gardens weren't identical – like I'd imagined they'd be. Some were simple, with only grass and a few flowers; other had decorated their gardens lavishly, with copies of statues like the Venus de Milo and numerous birdbaths. The town of Olivia was situated on top of a mountain… my instinct told me we were in a resting volcano, because of the mountains that were around the city. It made a sort of wall around us. But it didn't make it any less beautiful.

The trees were all bright or light green, and they stood proudly in the countryside. It reminded me a bit of the garden at Prince Manor. I felt a pang as I thought of dad. Boy, I'd miss him. I refused to think about Draco, because that just hurt.

"Good morning. You're the new student, I presume?" The woman behind the desk in the front office asked me.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied in a light tone.

"Well, what subjects would you like to take?" The woman the desk asked me kindly.

"Um… what subjects are there?"

"Well, we've got English, Algebra, Geometry, Economy, Business Studies, Accounting, Chemistry, Physical Sciences, Biology, I.T., Drama, Tourism, Home Economics, Technical Drawings, Electric studies, Woodshop, Latin, German, French, Gym class, Art, Music, History, Geography, Creative Writing…"

"Um… are any of these compulsory?" I asked uncertainly. The woman looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Yes, English and Gym is, Algebra is too, but we've been informed of your case." She looked me up and down. I didn't know what my case was, but I wasn't going to go against her.

"All right, then… I'll take History…what's Chemistry?"

The woman looked at me as if I was insane.

"It's where you mix up a bunch of chemicals and just hope it won't explode." A new voice said. I turned around. A girl with light brown hair had entered the front office.

Oh, so Chemistry was like Potions. Yay!

"I'll take that too." I looked back at the woman.

She stared at me before putting it into the computer. I looked back at the girl.

"What else here is both fun and explosive?" I asked. She smiled brightly. "Drama's a good laugh, and I think you'll like Creative Writing too."

"Put that in." I told the woman, who nodded and put it in.

"My, my, girl, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" The girl asked me. She had deep blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks.

"I want to go into teaching." I said, grabbing the first idea that came at me.

She looked impressed… and put off at the same time…

"Not many have the guts to do that nowadays." She said. The woman printed my class schedule and handed it to me.

"Cool, we've got homeroom together… and Drama…"

"Will you show me how to get there, then?" I asked, following her out of the office.

"Of course. It's right here – room four."

She motioned for me to go in before her. I found a desk in the back, not wishing to draw attention to myself on the first day. The girl followed me.

"I'm Nina, by the way."

"Skye." I smiled at her.

"Good morning, children." The teacher entered the classroom. He was a balding man with a pot-belly.

"Morning, Mr. Hill." The students droned. He looked at the paper in his hand.

"I see we have a new student." He looked at me over squared glasses. "I'm guessing that's you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, stand up tell us a bit more about you." He said, leaning against his desk. I gulped as I stood up.

"I'm Skye Night, and I live here with my mother." There, that should say enough.

"Where do you come from? What school?" Mr. Hill asked me. Luckily the bell rang at that moment – saving me.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Nina was right behind me.

"We've got Drama first, oh, you'll love this." She said happily. I frowned at this, but all right. "Or at least I hope you do. But almost everybody loves Miss Bee. She can reach the highest note when she sings… oh, we're here." She pointed to a classroom. "The only class I have close to homeroom."

I entered. This classroom was decorated differently. Instead of anatomy posters everywhere, like in Mr. Hill's class, there were aged movie posters on the wall. Some even showing Harry Houdini.

I sat at the back again, Nina choosing to join me.

"Good morning, children!" A sing-song voice greeted us. This teacher didn't look like a teacher. I would've pictured her better in a studio. She had a pixie cut and the front was dyed a bright red – she'd also jelled it to stand up. She was wearing a long skirt with a puffy shirt – in all honesty she looked more like a gypsy from Arabian Nights than a teacher.

"I have been informed that we have a new student. Where are you, dear?" She asked loudly, looking the students over for the new face. I slowly raised my hand.

"Well, come up here." She held out her hand, as if wanting to pull me to the front.

I quickly made my way to the front of the class.

"Well, who are you?"  
"I'm Skye Night, ma'am."

"Welcome to the small town of Olivia, my dear."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Where did you live before coming here?"

At Hogwarts? Prince Manor? Spinner's End?

"I lived in London." I said. Well, it wasn't a lie; I had lived in London once upon a time.

"Well, it's great to meet you. You may sit down now."

I did so, thankfully.

123

"Hey, Skye."

"Hi."

Nina and her friends joined me at the lunchtable.

"This is Elzette and Jo." She motioned to the other two girls. Elzette was a girl with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, she was a little pudgy, but she was pretty – and I think she's in my Chemistry class. Jo had fiery red hair with light blue eyes.

"Hi." The two new girls greeted in unison.

"Hi. I'm Skye."

"How's Olivia High School been treating you?" The girl named Jo asked me.

"It's been all right."

"Just all right?"

"Well, it hasn't been particularly exciting either." I said. Elzette took out a quill and parchment. I gawked. At Hogwarts it would be considered normal, but here…

She must've felt my stare, because she looked up at me.

"Sorry, I forgot to complete my biology homework." She shrugged before going on with her writing. I continued to stare.

"Ellie, you're making people stare." A new voice said. I looked up. The boy had a short black hair, and he was older than us.

"I don't care, Leo, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Elzette said, continuing to write.

"Leo, this is Skye. Skye, Leo. He's Elzette's brother."

He held his hand out to me, I took it. Instantly I knew he wasn't a mere human, and he probably felt the same thing. He locked eyes with me before joining our table. He looked exactly like his sister, except he was thinner.

"You're new, right?"

I nodded.

"From where?"

"London."

"What school did you go to?"

I hesitated. If all of the obvious questions to miss, we'd forgotten this one.

"I went to school somewhere in the valleys of Scotland." I said. He nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. Throughout the whole of lunch we kept glancing at one another. I could sense something weird about him, he wasn't a shape-shifting entity, but he _was _magical…

123

"Come on, little squib." Leo said to Elzette as we walked home. They lived in the same street as me and Storm, it turned out, and for the last few weeks we'd taken to walking home together. Elzette always got angry at her brother and stormed off, so I'd become accustomed to only having him as company.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled at him before stalking off, just like she did every afternoon.

"Squib?" I asked, confused. It was the first time I'd heard them use that term.

"Just a little nickname I've fashioned for her."

"And she minds it?"

"Only when I call her that in front of other p…" He was cut off by a scream. A macabre scream. I acted before thinking. I switched to superspeed and ran towards the scream. I heard jeering laughter…

"Where are they?"

"Please, please!" Another scream pierced the air.

"Talk, muggle!"

"Hello, Bella."

The muggle girl stopped screaming as Bellatrix looked at me.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I let my wand slip out of my sleeve into my hand.

"Leave the girl, Bella, and face me."

"Is Draco here too?"

I rolled my eyes.

"_Sectumsempra!_" I yelled, using the curse dad had taught me.

Bella toppled over… blood running from several gashes that had formed on her body.

"Skye!"

I turned around at the voice. Narcissa was rushing towards me, Lucius shortly behind her.

She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I thought that scream had been you… Sev told us you're here… we've been so worried…"

"It's okay, Narcissa."

"Are you okay?" Lucius had caught up with her.

"I'm fine, but you two had better patch Bella up…"

More Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere. I felt Narcissa's hand travel to my neck.  
"Sorry." She mumbled; then she began screaming at me. "How dare you do that? I'll kill you! I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!" She shook me back and forth, pretending to throttle me. I waved my wand and she was blown back, but I made sure to blast her so that she fell on top of her husband.

I was surrounded.

And I was in deep shit.

For a moment they all stared at the scene. I was standing, my wand raised, and Narcissa and Lucius were both unconscious, and on the other side of me Bellatrix was lying, bleeding horrifically…

A curse flew past me, missing my ear by a millimeter. I swerved around in slow-motion and flung a spell at the caster, causing him to instantly topple over, rigid.

That was it.

The sign to start fighting.

Curse upon curses came flying at me, but I didn't defend myself. The Death Eaters here weren't very coordinated. They kept sending curses at me, but they hit their own comrades. I burst out laughing, and they stopped. How dare I laugh as they try to kill me? How dare I jinx the Dark Lord's most faithful follower? How dare… but that thought was never finished as one sent a rather green-looking curse towards me. I jumped out of the way just in time.

"Now you've gone too far!"

I looked around, Storm was racing to us, her hands by her side – forming fireballs… I ducked as she flung her arms out. I pointed my wand at several Death Eaters, either causing them to collapse rigid on the floor, be blown backwards or start bleeding from odd gashes forming on their body.

"_Expeliarmus!_" Another voice joined the fight; I saw a wand leave the Death Eater to my left's hand.

"Stupefy!" I yelled at last said.

The remainder of the standing Death Eaters disapparated.

"Cowards!" I yelled, knowing well enough they couldn't hear me. I crouched down next to me Bellatrix; she looked at me, pleadingly. I tapped her wounds, healing them. Afterwards she sat up and looked at me.

We stared at each other.

Then I remembered that someone else had joined the duel.

I looked around.

Leo.

I knew he wasn't normal!

"I knew you weren't normal." I said.

"Likewise."

"Why did you heal me?"

"Found your voice at last, have you Bella?"

"Please." She begged. She BEGGED? I gaped at her.

"Don't beg, Bella, it's beneath you." I said, gathering myself and standing up. I held my hand out for her. She just looked at it.

"Are you all right?" Storm asked behind me.

"I'm fine, Storm. Are you going to accept my help, Bella, or should I just kill you?" I asked; my voice mimicking dad's cold tone.

She took my hand; I tried not to cringe as she touched me.

"This does not change anything." She said before disapparating.

"Of course it doesn't."

I pulled out the mirror.

"Severus Snape!" I said clearly. Within seconds dad's face appeared.

"Skye?"

"Hey, we've got some of the Death Eaters here, will you send the Order?"

"I'm on it." Dad smiled and then he was gone. I turned to Leo.

Within moments Sirius, Mad-Eye, Tonks and Mr. Weasley showed up. They took all of the unconscious, fastened and bleeding Death Eaters, leaving only Lucius and Narcissa.

"What about them?" Leo asked, pointing at the Malfoys. Sirius was the only one who came back to escort me and Storm home. I went to wake them up.

"The in-laws stay." Sirius joked. "Where's batman, Skye?"

"At Hogwarts. Where's Robin?"

"Still trying to convince the other werewolves to join our regime."

"I should join him on a mission there sometime. I think they'd listen to me."

"Where are we going, Skye?" Leo asked me. Storm and I looked at one another before nodding.

We started to walk to our house. A sort of big party of people.

"Listen, Skye, Lucius and I have to go and tell the Dark Lord what has happened." Narcissa said.

"It's okay. Write to me?"

"Of course, dear." Narcissa hugged me and disapparated.

"Thanks for letting Bella go. You have no idea what it means to her." Lucius said, bestowing a one-armed hug on me before disapparating too. Sirius and Storm walked a bit ahead.

"Your in-laws?" Leo asked me. "And who's Batman and Robin?"

"Yes, my in-laws, batman's my dad and Remus is Sirius' best friend."

"Sirius Black? He was thought to be a murderer, wasn't he?"

"He was, but he's innocent."

We had arrived at the home. I motioned for Leo to follow me. We went to my room, and I gave him a bunch of papers.

"Um… Skye?"

I took out my wand and pointed it at him. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, you can't know about me." I said. "_Obliviate!_"

I saw his eyes grow unfocused. I'd done it right.

"And so, my dear Inkle, I shall take over the world." I said dramatically, and then I looked expectantly at him.

"Where am I?" He asked me.

"You're in my room; you promised that you'd help me practice for Drama-class. Gosh, Leo, what's wrong with you today?"

"Oh, well, where were me?" He shook his head, hoping it would all fall into place.

"And so, my dear Inkle, I shall take over the world."

I saw him search for the line.

"But, miss, with what?"

"I intend to use only a mutated sea-cucumber, an evil cat and a pair of socks."

"What are the socks for?"

"I do not know yet, Inkle."

"But… what about the people?"

"I intend to kill them all; I want to repopulate the world."

"With what, mistress?"

"A crossbreed between mutated sea-cucumber and an evil cat. I plan to call them mutated sea-cats!"

"Or catcumbers!" Leo said.

"Yes! Catcumbers!"

"What part am I to play, mistress?"

"You shall be my insane psychiatrist. Your logo shall say: Inkle, he helps you by killing you. They still haven't found out that you've escaped from the asylum."

"Why haven't they found out yet, mistress?"

"Because you are under my protection, Inkle. I am, after all, the notorious Black Shadow!"

We both burst out laughing.

"You'll ace it." He said.

"Thanks."

123

"What happened? I felt the wolf burn. Are you all right?" Draco demanded from the mirror.

"I'm fine, Draco."

"Why did you let Aunt Bella go?"

"Because now she has a debt to me, and it's always good to have life debt from someone that is in love with the ultimate bad guy."

Draco thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.

"That was actually quite smart. Do you think she'll tell him?"

"No. She's insane; she doesn't have a death wish."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I can hear the guys coming. Night, Skye."

"Night, Draco."

"Wait! When are you coming back?"

"Hm… I don't know. Ask dad for me, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you."

"Skye?" Storm poked her head into my room. "Are you going to bed now?"

"Yeah, I will. Night, Dray."

Storm came to stand behind me.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Night, Storm."

Draco's face faded from the mirror. I put the mirror on my bedside table.

"Gotta love Sirius and Dumbledore." I said, looking appreciatively at the mirror.

"Yes, we do. Goodnight, Skye." Storm exited my room.

I settled into my bed.

"Night Storm!"


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: This one's dedicated to Annabelle-Paisilee Nott, SolitaryNyght and Pendragon177._

**Chapter 42: Captain Obvious and a new ally.**

**Draco's POV**

It was getting past ridiculous! Potter was tailing me almost everywhere! He was hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, but with the shifter abilities I could plainly see him. I'd realized it at first when I made my way to Sev's office to talk to him about, well, nothing in particular – just to say hi, and Potter tailed me. Why? Did he have reason to suspect me?

Of course you do Draco, you've been away for a year and now you turn up, saying you've been under Glamour Charms at school, what would you think?

Shut UP! I yelled at my inner voice.

But it was really getting annoying. Honestly, I can't even go into the bathroom on my own!

I was walking down the hallway, Potter a fair distance behind me, but hidden. I'd just completed detention with McGonagall – I hadn't done my homework – and I wanted to speak to Sev about Skye, as she'd asked me.

I stopped. I'd reached my destination. I lifted my hand and softly knocked.

There was shuffling inside before the door opened.

"Draco?"

"Hi, Severus, might I come in for a moment?"

Sev stood aside so that I could enter.

"Potter's in the hallway." I whispered to him. I saw his eyes sweep the corridor before closing the door.

He cast _Mufflatio_ at the door before turning towards me.

"How can you see him?"

"I have no idea; I'm guessing the new powers have something to do with it."

Sev nodded.

"I think he suspects you in what happened to Katie Bell. I actually know that's the case, because he mentioned it in Dumbledore's study that day."

"Figures." I mumbled. I heard Sev chuckle. "Anyways, I'm here to find out when Skye's coming home."

Sev frowned.

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore said he'd let me know."

"Oh, will you let me know, then?"

"Of course, Draco."

"What exactly happened yesterday?"

Sev explained it all to me. Or the part that my dear cousin knew. Skye would fill us in later.

"Now, I think you'd better get back before Potter gets in trouble."

I smiled at him.

"Was that Severus Snape actually caring for the fate of Harry Potter?"

Sev glared at me, I just smiled and exited his room.

"Bye, Sev!" I yelled back. I heard him sigh and heard him shake his head by the rustle of his hair. I must say, he looked much better now. His nose was unhooked and his hair wasn't oily or greasy – it looked like just that, normal hair.

Potter was still there.

I contemplated on going directly towards the Common Room, but at the last moment I turned heel and jumped Potter.

Managing to get his Invisibility Cloak off him in the action.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded, pinning him against the wall.

"Malfoy…" He choked. I slackened my grip a bit.

"Answer me."

"You cursed… Katie…"

I let go of him. He fell to the floor.

"I did not curse the Bell girl, Potter." I said, "Why would I do anything against someone that didn't wrong me?"

"But…"

I held out my hand so as to help him up. He looked at my hand curiously.

"I think you and I should talk." I said. He nodded slowly before accepting my offer to help him up. "Shall we go to the room of Requirement?"

He nodded as he stooped to pick up his cloak.

"Get under here." He said, throwing it over us. We hurried to the Seventh Floor Corridor; he walked back and fro thrice before a door appeared.

"So, what's happening Malfoy?" He asked me. We were now in a room that resembled the Great Hall a lot.

"I don't know, but I can promise you that I did not curse the Bell girl, nor do I intend to."

"But why are you so depressed all of a sudden?"

"Potter, you must have noticed that Skye's not here anymore?"

"I have, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Well, there's my reason for being so down."

"Because your girlfriend's not here?"

"You don't understand, Potter."

"You're right, I don't."

"Skye's gone, Potter. I haven't seen her in a long time, a month is a long time – and it's hard…"

"Wow."

"What?" I asked scathingly.

"Never thought I'd see you care for someone other than yourself."

"Truce?" I asked. His green eyes jumped to mine, surprise evident.

"Can I trust you?"

"Potter, your gut should answer that."

"Then, yes."

I extended my hand to him. We were now allies.

"This doesn't change the fact that I think you're a git." Potter said with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"We're on the same page."

123

**Skye's POV**

Leo suspected me. That much was evident the next day at school. He kept staring at me, and it was a bit unnerving at first.

At lunch he had a newspaper with him; it's odd that our little group included only one boy. At Hogwarts we were equal. Me, Draco, Blaise and Luna.

I saw the front picture move – it was the Daily Prophet!

Suddenly he jumped up and pointed his finger at me.

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere before!"

"Leo, sit down." Elzette said calmly. He did so slowly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You are Skye Night."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean you're Skye Night, witch."

I glared at him.

"Thanks, I like you too." I said sarcastically.

"Stop pretending, I know it's you." He slammed the newspaper in front of me, and there was an article about me and Draco in it – again!

"Or it could be a look alike."

"No! It's you! I knew you weren't normal the day I met you!"

"Thanks for that." I said sarcastically.

"No, I mean…"

"What he means is that we know you come from Hogwarts." Elzette cut in. I stared at the people around the table.

"You bunch are officially off your rocket."

And with that I stood up, shot them all a last glare and was off to my next class.

123

'_Dear Dray_

_I think my cover's been blown. The wizard family here saw a Daily Prophet with a picture of us, and I'm going to have to Obliviate them all._

_Love you._

_Skye'_

123

'_Dear Skye_

_Dad doesn't know when you can come home yet. He said he'd ask Dumbledore. Dumbledore's been gone for a while now, and it unnerves me. What if the Death Eaters invade? Or am I just being paranoid? I don't like it either way. In other news, I have created an alliance with Potter – he suspected me of what happened to that Bell-girl. Me? I know who it is, but I'd rather not say in case this letter is intercepted. Yes! Obliviate the whole bunch of them! Just for kicks. I bloody miss you._

_Love_

_Dray'_

I smirked at the letter before quickly writing back. I assumed when he said 'dad' he meant _my_ dad. It was still a bit odd, but I guess kind of all right at the same time.

123

I was still pretending to be angry at Leo the next day, so at lunch I only spoke to the girls.

"How long are you going to deny that you come from Hogwarts?" Elzette finally asked.

"I'm not going to deny it, mainly because for all I know I might be from there, but I don't know what a Hogwarts is."

"Oh, come, on! The whole thing with Gryffindor and Slytherin…"

I stared at her, putting a horrified expression on my face.

"I think I'll leave the table now, you're scaring me." I said, making my voice sound smaller.

"Stop pretending, witch." Leo snapped. I stood up and slapped him.

"Thanks, as I said, I like you too."

Nina and Jo looked confused.

"What's a Hogwarts? And you're being a prat, Leo." Nina said scathingly, glaring at him.

"Please don't tell me you're Hufflepuff." Leo said, his head falling seemingly disdainfully.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Nina screamed at him. Everyone looked at her; she stood up dramatically and took ahold of my arm. I wanted to smack him for slamming the badgers.

"Let's go, Skye, I'm sick of these two."

She pulled me with her to the grass and made me sit down there.

"I'm sorry about them. They tend to be a little weird."

"Don't worry about it, all right. You should see my friends from home from time to time."

"You never talk about them. How are they?"

I smiled as I thought of my friends.

"Blaise is just… great. Luna is as her name implies."

"Loony?" Nina guessed, frowning.

"Yep." I smiled.

"What about a boyfriend? You have one of those?"

"Yeah." Instantly I grew a bit distant.

"What's wrong? Did you two fight?"

"No. I just don't like to think of him when we're so far apart."

"He still in London?"

I felt that question's answer was too obvious to give an answer to.

"When are you going to see him again?"

"Probably when I go back home."

"This place isn't your home?" She asked, confused.

"My home is with my dad and my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Well, we're not biologically linked, but we're rather close."

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't you ask him to the dance?" She said excitedly.

"What dance?"

"The Christmas dance!" Her face was riddled with enthusiasm.

"Oh, I'm going home for Christmas, no matter what Storm says." I said indomitably. I played with a lone grass piece between my fingers. Rolling it to and fro. Nina's eyes focused on my hands. Then she reached out and grabbed it.

"This ring is really pretty! What does the 'M' stand for?"

"That's classified."

"Can I try it on?"

I snapped my hand back.

"Sorry, it's a family heirloom."

With that the bell rang, and it saved me from any and all explanation. I quickly stood up and hurried to my next class, making sure to send the signature Snape sneer Leo's way.

123

'_Dear Skye_

_I've got bad news. Dumbledore's no returned yet, therefor I think the time you'll be able to return will be Christmas. Believe me, if I find Albus I'll throttle him! His carrying on like a reckless teenager. I don't know if he's doing because of what we discussed over the summer. I've got some good news too, Draco has passed his apparition test! He's threatening to apparate to the small town of Olivia to see you. I have an idea one day it will simply slip my notice. I know how much you two care for one another, if it's anything like the way I feel that you're a few miles away from here, I can understand it. But no matter what, I'm coming to get you and mother for Christmas, and I'm going to force Albus to let you stay at Hogwarts for a month._

_Love_

_Dad'_

Christmas was drawing closer. It was mid-November now, and I couldn't wait! It's probably the tenth time I've read this letter, and I'll keep on reading it. Dad had a really neat handwriting. I'd decided against Obliviating Leo and his sister. They were now being over-friendly towards me, but they still suspected me. Nina on the other hand refused to speak to them, and Jo had become strangely silent, and she was quite a chatterbox at most times.

The coursework they do in muggle-schools actually astound me. In English class they actually do language exercises! It's getting ridiculous! And Chemistry is a nightmare! It's too easy! Potions was much more challenging, and fun – it's always funny to see a cauldron explode.

123

**Draco's POV**

Right, Christmas was a week away, and I've been given the mission of collecting Skye. I wanted to surprise her, and I knew how I was going to do it. I went through one of the secret passageways Potter had shown me – it was one of the perks of becoming almost friends with that boy. But I still do not like him.

I went straight to the house Sev had told me about.

"Draco, is that you?"

"Hi, Storm." I smiled. She hugged me.

"I'm guessing you're here for Skye?"

I nodded with a wide smile.

"And you." I added. "Sev insisted. But I'll go get Skye from school."

"I'll join you, she has to be signed out."

We set of for the school, once there I went to the cafeteria – the lady in the Front Office had informed that it would be time for lunch soon. I much preferred the Great Hall. I made myself comfortable on one of the tables, one where I could see the doorway clearly.

Students began to file in, and they immediately saw me. Well, I was a bit of a loner and I was sitting on the table.

"Hello." A girl came up to me.

"Hi."

"Are you new?"

"No."

"Have you always gone here?"

"No, I am not a student here."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

The girl replied, but my attention had been swept away by a brunet with striking green eyes. She entered with a girl that had light brown hair. She looked around instantly as she entered. Her eyes found mine instantly, and a dazzling smile covered her lips. She said something to her companion before coming over.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said, before leaping off and embracing her.

"Draco!" She shrieked. "Dad did this, didn't he?" I placed a small kiss on her lips and took ahold of her hand.

"Let's go home." I said, pulling her to the exit.

"Wait." She pulled me back.

"What?" I asked, looking back. She came closer to me and pressed her lips to mine, hungrily.

Wolf whistles could be heard all through the building.


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: This one's dedicated Amehhh, Bookworm77071 and rock redemption._

**Chapter 43: Confessions and explanations.**

**Draco's POV**

Skye pulled back and smiled apologetically. I just lowered my head and shook it, laughing.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone."

She pulled me across the cafeteria to a table where the girl she entered with sat, along with three others.

"Dray, this is Nina. Nina, meet Draco."

I shook the girl's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said, smiling broadly.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" The boy asked.

I noticed Skye send a signature Snape glare his way. Man, she was good at that! She was definitely Sev's child.

"Skye, my love, did you tell them about me?" I asked her, innocently.

"I only told Nina." I said, "But that idiot and his sister keep accusing me of coming from Hogwarts, and he called me a Hufflepuff."

I frowned.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

I saw Skye's eyes glint with disguised humor – she did that the same way that Sev did.

"My sentiments exactly." Nina said. I saw the other girl, the one with fiery red hair, roll her eyes at them.

"You two are really odd." Nina went on, eyeing the boy and the blonde girl.

I reached for Skye's hand and pulled her to the door.

She called goodbye to her friends.

123

"Daddy!" Skye flung her arms around his waist. He chuckled.

"Hello, my darling." He said, returning her hug.

"Hello, Skye."

Skye flung around and saw her brother. She hugged him enthusiastically.

"Hello, Storm." Laud said awkwardly. Storm smiled and hugged him.

"Hello, Laud." She said; then she turned to Sev.

"Severus, hi."

Sev smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Storm." His voice was soft and held something different. The way he looked at Storm made me wonder…

"Do I not get a hug?" Storm demanded, so much like Skye would. Sev chuckled and opened his arms wide. Storm laughed and alked into them happily.

"You're still using my ointment!" She giggled. She played with Sev's hair.

"Yes, I do."

Skye tugged on my hand, she drew me away to the gardens.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To talk."

"Should I be scared?"

She turned around with a giggle. She traced my lips with her fingers.

"No, Draco, my love. I just want to talk to you."

She pulled me further into the gardens.

We sat down near our favorite tree. I laced my fingers through hers.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I asked her, I kissed her hand.

"I wish we could."

"Would you marry me if I asked you to?"

"Why don't try asking me someday?"

"Oh, I will." I promised.

"Well, I rather hope so."

"You are adorable."

"So are you."

"Can't you come up with your own compliments?"

"No."

I laughed.

"You're so silly at times."

"Thank you."

"But I love you anyways."

"Well, you'd better!"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry your head about it, I love you too."

I sighed as if in relief. She punched me playfully.

"What will become of us if you go back?" I asked. She put her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know. But I don't want to go back, that's for sure."

"Do you _have_ to go back?"

"I've got to protect those muggles."

"But what about that boy?"

"Leo? He's an idiot. I've managed to turn Nina against him. I'm not happy about that, but once I go back to Hogwarts I'll make them be friends again."

"You know, I rather liked the retort I gave him."

"Nina said the same thing once. It was just so funny. 'What the hell is a Hufflepuff'!"

"It is funny, you know. But coming from a muggle's mouth – just awesome."

"Silly little boy." She said softly.

"Hey!"

"Not you, Dray."

"That's okay then."

I stood up and held my hand out to her.

"We'd better go back up to the house. Sev probably wants to talk to you."

"Yay!" She began running towards Prince Manor. I laughed and followed her.

123

**Sev's POV**

I held on to Storm for longer than was necessary. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Skye and Draco disappear, Laud watched us for a moment, before smiling and going upstairs.

"You still look handsome." She said as I let her go.

"I don't believe I ever stopped."

"Don't get cheeky now, young man!"

"I am not young! I am just as old as you are!"

"Actually, you're older than me." She said thoughtfully.

"Did you get to know Skye?" I asked. Storm nodded.

"She's a darling child. She's a hothead though, and that tends to make things…"

"Difficult?" I guessed. Storm nodded helplessly. I laughed. "That's Skye for you."

"But she's a real nice child. And she doesn't trust easily."

"Yes, I realize that. But you know what she taught me?"

Skye shook her head.

"She taught me how to smile, how to laugh and how to enjoy life."

Storm smiled softly. She reached up and cupped my face.

"You should tell her about Lily."

"I will."

She softly pushed her lips to mine, but then she drew back and ran up the stairs.

I watched her flee up the stairs. Had I done something wrong? It was odd. And she'd been the one to kiss me, not the other way around. My hand hung in mid-air, almost disembodied. I stared out in front of me for a while before allowing my hand to come back to my side. What was happening to me? She said I'd have to tell Skye about Lily, and I knew I should. The only reason Storm knew about Lily was because we'd decided to tell eachother our deepest secrets before sleeping together. Hers was that she would lose her mate, but what choice did she have? The Dark Lord would put her under the Imperious Curse if she hadn't done it.

I heard laughing. I smiled softly at the sound. The sound of children's laughter was so innocent, but beautiful at the same time. I shook my head they entered.

"Face it, Dray, I beat you, fair and square!" Skye said, probably shoving Draco playfully.

"Never, my love, I shall not admit defeat!" His voice echoed dramatically around the room. It was endearing the way he called her that. And, to my immense surprise, it didn't bother me. Skye was my daughter, and therefore I had the natural urge to want to rip Draco limb from limb at times when it seemed Skye was hurt – but that's just it. Skye was never hurt emotionally when Draco was with her. Sure they had their quarrels, as all couples do – young and old, but at the end of the day she always returned to him for an embrace or a kiss, and vice versa. There was no doubt in my mind that they would end up together, married or merely living together. Somehow I don't believe Skye would not be happy with simply living together. She had morals. Some would argue and say that makes her a moron, because if electricity comes from electrons, where do morals come from? But I cling to my morals – or I try. And if that makes me a moron, then I'll be the world's biggest idiot. And Arthur Weasley had a point when he said that electricity was immensely fascinating – but I refuse to say that out loud.

"Hey, dad!" Skye said happily. Draco smiled widely at me. That smile said that he knew my secret. I felt a faint blush creep up my cheeks, but I forced it down. Surprisingly it listened to me.

"Hello again, Skye." I smiled a toothy smile at her. "And how has muggle school been?"

"Awful. They have this subject called Chemistry, where you get to throw a bunch of chemicals together and just hope it won't blow up!"

"So, it's like Potions?" Draco asked her.

"Sort of, but Potions is harder, and it's always fun to see a cauldron explode." Skye's hand flew around as she spoke, and when she word 'explode' her hands formed a sort of invisible bubble in front of her.

"And what about Drama? You told you also have that as a subject." I asked. Her eyes instantly widened excitedly.

"That is the greatest muggle subject ever! I got to take over the world with a mutated sea-cucumber!"

Draco and I looked at each other. Draco reached forward and touched Skye's forehead tentatively.

"I don't get it, she's not sick." He said, frowning. Skye shot him a playful glare and turned her back to him, crossing her arms. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek from behind. She laughed at that. He handled that right, I think. He kissed her when she was mad at him – even if it was playfully mad.

I cleared my throat rather loudly. As much as I loved the both of them, I did not wish to play witness to this. They could do this whilst in bed, that's the only reason I allowed them to sleep in the same room. Draco let her go, but only just.

"Skye, might I speak to you for a moment?" I asked, trying to tell her with my eyes that it was serious. Her expression changed instantly and she nodded. She squeezed Draco's hand and followed me to my office.

She sat down in the chair in front of the desk and cast '_Mufflatio_' at the door. I sat down behind the desk, thinking how this is similar to how I would sit behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes?" She asked neutrally.

"I want to tell you the story about why I care about Harry Potter."

She didn't say anything, but waited for me to continue.

"You see, I knew Harry Potter's parents whilst at school. Sirius was Potter's father's best friend. But they had a group…"

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot andProngs." She finished for me. "Also known as the Marauders."

I nodded, vaguely wondering how she knew this.

"And Lily Potter I met even before I went to school. I spied on her, after I realized she was a witch. Well, after a while we became best friends, but the Marauders still made my life hell. And James Potter kept asking Lily out. One time he saved my life…"

"I know about that part too." She said. I looked at her questioningly. "Crookshanks told me."

Ah, Granger's cat.

"Well, as I've already said, Lily and I were best friends… up until our fifth year."

She looked at me with such compassion that I thought for a moment she knew the whole story.

"You fell for her, didn't you?" Her voice was really soft.

"Yes." I said with a sigh.

She smiled; a sign for me to continue.

"In our fifth year I called a 'mudblood'. That was where everything went downhill… Finally she married James Potter… and I heard the prophecy saying that someone would overthrow the Dark Lord… I told him, and he assumed that it was the Potters."

"So you went to Dumbledore?" She guessed. I nodded.

"But in the end it didn't save her, did it?" She asked. I shook my head. Skye sighed and stood up, coming to my side. She put her arms around my shoulders from behind in a hug.

"So you make it up to her by helping Harry?" She finished. I nodded. I felt tears burn my eyes, but I blinked them away rapidly.

"I'm sorry." Skye said. She kissed my forehead.

"You don't need to be, my dear. You may go if you wish."

She sat on the arm of my chair; she only removed her one arm from my shoulders.

"I'll stay here for a while. I kinda missed you, ya know."

"And I missed you."

"Can we talk to old Dumbles and ask him if I can come home?"

"I'll talk to him about it, all right? I don't like you being there."

"Yes, you want me under your watchful eye." She giggled.

"Yes, that's true. But you, Skye, need to go to bed now, and I need to talk to your mother."

Skye sighed exasperatedly.

"Nooooo…" She yelled dramatically. I pretended to glare at her. She looked at me, summarizing me.

"You know, I reckon Draco's right. I did get the signature Snape sneer."

And with that she removed the charm from the door and exited.

"Night, dad!"

"Goodnight, sweetheart!"

I heard Draco meet her outside and they went to their shared bedroom. I remained in my study, thinking.

"Severus?"

I looked up.

"Storm."

"Can I talk to you?"

I nodded. She came in and closed the door. I cast a silent '_Mufflatio_'.

"Did you tell her about Lily?" She asked. Again I nodded. "What was her reaction?"

"She hugged me."

Storm and I stared at one another before smiling. She really did have a beautiful smile. She didn't have her Glamour Charms on now – and it made her also seem even more beautiful.

"She really is a surprising child, isn't she?"

I smiled and nodded.

"She is."

An awkward silence followed. I felt the palms of my hands grow sweatier.

"I'd better go, then." She stood up as I removed the charm.

"Goodnight , Skye."

"Goodnight, Severus."

I stared at the door after she left. What was happening to me?

I heard laughter.

"Dad, you just called Storm Skye!" Skye giggled, appearing in the doorway. She shook her head at my mistake, obviously wanting to burst.

"Did I now?" I said with a frown. Skye turned around and headed to her room again.

Now I was beginning to worry. I was so distracted that I'd mixed up Skye and Storm's names! I let my head fall onto the table with a loud '_thud!_'

Am I losing my mind?


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: This one's dedicated to Blue-Bird-11, My'Names'Amber'Louise and devi no kaze._

**Chapter 44: Attacked – again….**

**Skye's POV**

Yes, dad definitely feels something for Storm.

I did not know how that was supposed to make me feel.

But I decided to take it in my stride. As I took everything else in my stride – I thought scathingly.

I sighed frustrated. What was going to happen? Am I to just bloody go back into the muggle-world?

A window shattered to my right.

I didn't blink as the glass sped across the room. Luckily I was alone. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa had gone Christmas Shopping in muggle London, and Laud had gone to the Dark Forest to pay his respects to his dead tribe. Storm was sorting books out again, dad was probably in his study and I was left alone.

Not really, but it felt that way.

There was a knock on the front door. With a sigh I went downstairs to open it – Dumbledore was the one waiting for me.

"Sir." I greeted – rather coldly. He smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling – as usual.

"Good morning, Skye."

I stood aside to allow him entry. His robes fluttered behind him – almost theatrically.

"Where's Severus?" He asked me.

"Probably in his study." I said, shrugging. I turned my back to him and sat down on the nearest couch, grabbing a magazine to read. Dumbledore didn't move.

"Skye, I'd like to… apologize… for asking you to go into the muggle-world…"

"Forget it. What's done is done." I said, not glancing up.

"Miss Night, you have to understand…"

"I understand perfectly, professor, I am rather intellectual and I am the Empress of Shape-shifters, that allows me wisdom, passed down from my forefathers. Oh, and sir, you're secret will not last long."

I'd shocked Dumbledore into silence. That made me a bit happy; I didn't think anyone could do that. I didn't know to which secret I was referring to, but I knew that what I'd said was true. A secret Dumbledore held close to his heart wasn't going to remain that way. I turned a page in the magazine – not reading it.

"You definitely are your father's child." He said, but he said with a sort of pride.

"Thank you, sir. And I'm sorry if I've offended you." I said, finally looking up.

"You haven't, dear child, for enigmas always have a way of revealing themselves. But I am here to speak to you about going back into Olivia – please let me finish." He said and held up his hand as I tried to say something. I nodded. "I ask you to return only once, for a month, to help the Wizarding family living there. They are in grave danger, and I believe it will be better to move them into a safe house."

"Is Voldemort looking for them?" I asked.

"They are an old Wizarding Family, but they've shunned the whole of our world, because of an incident that happened when their youngest child was born."

"She was… is a squib, isn't she? Our world shunned her, and so they shunned us."

"Correct."

"I'll go back, but only to help them. I don't want to go back to that school again." I said, inwardly groaning at the thought. Dumbledore chuckled loudly.

"We have a deal, then."

Dumbledore went upstairs to inform dad of our plan, and dad took it considerably good – I could hear exactly what they were saying. Dad wasn't too happy about it, but he knew I wouldn't say yes unless I meant it. I wondered what Dumbledore's secret was.

'_How could she possibly know of Ariana?'_

Wait… that had not come from Dumbledore's mouth, because he was saying that I'm a brave girl and would've been fitted well in Gryffindor. I snickered as dad sneered at him loudly.

'_Or was she referring to my friendship with Grindelwald?'_

Grindelwald?

Oh, the Darkest wizard before Voldemort. Dumbledore defeated him a long time ago, but as I understood it Grindelwald was still alive, but kept prisoner in his own jail, Nurmengard.

"Skye?" I hadn't noticed anyone nearing the house. My head snapped up dangerously to meet the person. His head was poked in, almost scared. His hear covered his face somewhat.

"Oh," I said, relieved, "Hi, Sirius."

His eyes motioned to something outside. I lifted me head and sniffed – it was amazing how my senses could smell what was outside apart from the snow and cold. I recognized that smell. Harry. I smelt the glass from his glasses and sweat. I smirked. Typical Quidditch player.

"Do you want me to leave?" I mouthed at him. Sirius shook his head.

"Is Albus here?" He asked in a whisper. I took it he didn't want Harry to see Dumbledore, or vice versa.

I nodded.

"Can you get him out of here? And pretend later that I haven't seen you yet?" He whispered to me.

I stood up and ran silently up the stairs to dad's study, where he and Dumbledore were having an intense discussion.

"What's going on Sirius? Does Snape live here or not?"

"Yes, they live here, Harry…"

"They?"

"Severus and Draco, you know full well that Draco is outcasted from the Malfoy family, and Skye lives here too…"

"Since when are you on a first name basis with them?"

"Since Severus saved my life; and since Draco is my cousin."

"Honestly, Sirius…"

"Harry, I can take you back to Grimmauld Place. Remember that it was at _your_ insistence that we came here…"

Sirius and Harry were bickering downstairs, they were still outside, and now Harry demanded to know why they couldn't enter.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said, entering the study without bothering to knock.

Both men looked up.

"Yes?"

"Harry's here."

Dumbledore immediately understood, because he nodded, quickly said goodbye and disapparated.

"Skye, sweetheart, your Glamour Charms." Dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned the ring to fit 'normal' Skye Night.

"You stay here and I'll get the door, okay?" I volunteered. Dad nodded and sat down again, pulling the nearest book towards him. I ran down the stairs again.

"Sirius? Harry? What are you doing here?" I asked, supposedly confused. Sirius thanked me by winking at me.

"Hello, Skye, we're here to see Severus." Sirius said as I let them enter.

"Hi, Skye." Harry said with a bright smile. I hugged him.

"Hello, Harry. Draco's not here right now, but Sev's in his study." I said politely. Harry looked shocked for a moment.

"Sev?"

"Yes, we've reached an agreement where we are on a first name basis outside school."

"Are you the only girl between the guys?" Harry asked me.

"No, Storm lives here too. But I think you're here to see Sev. Just follow me."

Harry nodded.

"Thanks, Skye,"

I led them upstairs, and once outside dad's study I stopped and knocked softly. The door opened and dad stood there. His indifferent expression on his face. He looked from me to Sirius to Harry and back.

"You've got a visitor." I said, stating the obvious.

"Morning Sirius, Potter." He nodded to each in turn and held out his hand. Sirius shook it without hesitation. Harry, however, eyed the hand untrustingly before shaking it. He looked at dad questioningly.

"It's called manners, Potter. It's polite to greet someone by shaking their hand or uttering a simple 'hello' would also suffice."

Harry blushed a deep blood red.

"I'm sorry, sir." He mumbled.

"Well, Potter, what is it? I haven't got all day."

Harry looked dad in the eyes. The moment green met black dad's expression softened, but only slightly. Harry and Sirius wouldn't notice it.

"Um… thank you, sir, for saving Sirius at the Ministry…"

"Well, I can't say it was a pleasure…" the rest of dad's sentence was cut off as I slapped him hard on the shoulder. He glared at me with that humor in his eyes. Sirius was having a hard time trying not to laugh and Harry's eyes were as round as footballs pools.

"Be nice, Severus, Harry is." I scolded. Dad's glare deepened, clouding his humor. Harry's eyes widened even more.

"I'm going outside." I said, heading to my room to get a thicker jacket and my fingerless gloves.

They continued their discussion, Harry questioned dad on various things, but I tuned out, I owed dad some privacy at least.

I don't know what's going on with me. I was unhappy and angry at the world.

I went outside and found the tree Draco and I had become accustomed to. It was 'our tree'.

'POP!'

Blast!

THUD!

I jumped up at the noise. The chain around my neck burned white-hot against my chest. I pulled it off and ran to the source of the noise.

"Hello, Skye."

I was flabbergasted. Here, in front of me, stood Draco – and he looked fine. A smile carved into his lips.

Wait, that wasn't his smile. Not his usual smile.

I remembered what we talked about this morning.

"_We should do what the Ministry is suggesting – ask questions only the other person would know the answer too."_

"_Yes, and then we should make up a fake answer so that the other will know if it's true or not."_

"_Brilliant!" Draco had said excitedly._

"_Well, what should our question be?" I'd asked._

"_How about what your biggest secret is?"_

"_Why mine, exactly?"_

"_Well, why not yours?"_

_I'd punched him at that._

"_Really, Dray."_

"_All right, how about what my patronus is?"_

"_A ferret?" I teased him – he was still mentally scarred from that particular episode from our fourth year. He'd shivered noticeably._

"_That can be our fake answer."_

"_Of course, but what is your patronus really? I still don't know."_

"_It's a wolf."_

_I'd burst out laughing at this, Draco had glared at me._

"_Sorry, but I just can't imagine that."_

"_So, what's yours?"_

"_I'm a Slytherin, Draco, what do you think it is?"_

"_A snake?"_

_I nodded._

"_I always thought YOU would have a wolf."_

"_As did I." I said, "But one wouldn't exactly see dad as someone with a doe patronus."_

"_Yeah, I've always thought about that. Sev's got a female patronus. All right. What is he not telling us?"_

_We'd laughed at that._

"_Okay, so our question is our patronuses?" I asked. "And we tell our kidnappers a ferret is yours and a wolf for me, don't we?"_

"_Yes, we do." Draco had smiled at me._

The flashback ended.

"Hi, Draco." I said, not greeting him like I'd normally do. I was suddenly very glad that my Glamour Charms were activated.

I reached for Draco's hand. He allowed it.

He wasn't wearing his bracelet – which meant his Glamour Charms weren't working. But he looked just like he always did.

I looked up into his eyes. They didn't have their usual excited sparkle that they had when I was near, wasn't there.

"What is my patronus, Draco?" I asked him.

"It's a wolf, of course."

I smiled sweetly at the impostor. He stepped closer to me and attempted to kiss me, but I avoided it by hugging him. Whoever this person was – just disgusted me.

The next thing I knew I was pushed up roughly against the wall.

"Get off me." I snarled. The impostor smirked and lowered his head – he licked my neck – I shivered. I pushed against his chest, but he didn't budge. He was stronger than me – and that was saying a lot.

He bit down, hard.

I shrieked. I don't know if time stood still or passed… I just felt pain… and I think blood was trickling down my shoulder…

There was a blast – and he was lifted off me. He hung in the air, comically suspended by the ankle.

"How thick are you, Malfoy?" Harry was my savior.

I sank to the floor, clutching my neck – my blood covered my hand... Thank goodness for Harry Potter.

"What happened?" Dad's voice came. My vision started to blur. I felt someone bow down next to me.

"Skye?" It was dad's soft voice.

"Malfoy did it, Professor." Harry's voice came.

"It's not Draco." I croaked.

"What was that?" Dad asked. I sensed him putting his ear in front of my mouth.

"It's not Drac…o…"

Darkness overtook me.

123

**Meanwhile, a few moments ago…**

**Draco's POV**

"You know what, go screw yourself!"

"How dare you…"

"_Expeliarmus!_"

His wand flew out of his hand, and I caught it with my seeker abilities. I may not be Harry Potter, but I knew I was a good seeker.

"Honestly, Draco, you resolve to 'Expelliarmus'?"

"Are you asking to be killed, Nott?" I spat at him. I was surrounded by my class mates – goodness knew how they'd found me in muggle London, but there you have it. Crabbe and Goyle were the other people here – Nott didn't think it through if he bought them here.

"You don't have the balls to do it, anyways!" Nott countered.

"Perhaps." I said, shrugging and stowing his wand in my jacket pocket. His eyes darkened as I did this. "Or perhaps I am simply a better man than you are."

Nott looked appalled at this idea, but I think it was true. Boy, I've got an ego.

"You're a bloody bloodtraitor, you know, Malfoy? My father told me about what happened. To think, you chose to save a girl rather than join the fight for pureblood superiority?"

"Yes, Nott, it's an emotion called 'love' that drives one to make a decision such as that. Only those who have souls can love."

"Are you saying that I don't have a soul?"

"I said no such thing, Nott, I was simply implying it."

He glowered at me, and I think I would've been cruciated had I not been hiding his wand.

"I'll kill your little girlfriend, then, won't I? Where is she, by the way?"

"As if." I snorted, "I'm not that thick, no, you're confusing me with these two." I shoved my thumb in Crabbe and Goyle's direction. "You know they're just following you around because they can't follow me anymore? And yes, I _am_ a bloodtraitor, and I'm bloody proud of it! Rather that and friends with Potter than to serve an overstressed freak who can't even kill a single sixteen year old boy!"

"You'll regret that, Malfoy!" Nott yelled and ran towards me. I disapparated, but I didn't see Nott grab onto my jacket… I only noticed it at Prince Manor, where he quickly grabbed my wand and overpowered me. He blasted me backwards, I slumped against the wall… I watched him point his wand at himself… the last image I saw was Theodore Nott changing into me… He pulled my head back…

"What's the answer to the question?"

He held a wand to my throat.

"Ferret."

I lost consciousness.

123

It was dark when I woke up.

I ached all over.

Then I remembered what had happened. I saw my wand lying a few inches from me. With a groan I stood up and reached for it. I was hidden behind a bush. Nott must have put me there.

I was at home, Prince Manor stood proud in the background.

I hurried to the front door. I struggled with the handle – it was locked. I knocked loudly.

"Hello?" I called. I heard a noise inside and the door opened a bit.

"Malfoy?" I didn't recognize the voice at first.

"Yes. Can I come in?"

"Prove it." The voice spoke.

"Prove what?"

"That you are indeed Draco Malfoy."

"Okay, I will. Skye Night, Severus Snape, Laud and Storm Night and I all live here. Skye Night is my true love, and this was proved at Hogwarts in the Room of Mirrors, which was also the place where I changed. My patronus is a wolf, and Skye and I decided to tell one another of another animal so we would know if there was an impostor."

The door opened. Now I recognized him. Sev.

He pulled me into the house and into a hug.

"You had me worried. Where were you?" He asked as he let me go.

"I was attacked by Nott, and when I apparated home he must've grabbed onto me. But he changed into me without the help of Polyjuice Potion or Glamour Charms…"

"He did use a Glamour Charm, but… he attacked Skye."

I rushed up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I asked him – he was behind me.

"He attacked her… bit her…"

"What?"

"Did you know that he was a werewolf?"

I rounded on Sev, almost causing him to topple over. I steadied him.

"Yes, but since it wasn't full moon he didn't infect her…"

"Where is she?"

"In my room. With Storm."

I rushed to Sev's room.

"Why isn't she in our room?" I wanted to know.

"Laud redid my room, making it sterile – plus there's a single bed in my room."

"Oh."

I entered his room. Storm was sitting on the double-bed.

"Is she okay?" I asked her. Storm looked tired, and she wasn't under her Glamour Charms.

"I think so." She said. I went to Skye's side.


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: This one's dedicated to Ella, I'm-the-doctor and dragonflytamer._

**Chapter 45: Moving the squib.**

**Draco's POV**

I stared down at her. She was deadly pale… and her shoulder and neck was covered in blood. Her eyes were closed and her breathing uneasy. I reached out and touched her hand.

Her eyes flew open and she saw me.

She wrenched her hand from mine and tore out of the bed. She ran straight to Sev and clung to his side tightly.

"Calm down, Skye, it's the real Draco." Sev said soothingly, but she continued to cling to him.

"You have to rest, dear. I promise no one will hurt you." Storm said, trying to steer Skye away from Sev.

She reluctantly let go of him, but she kept her distance from me.

"She's still a little rattled." Sev explained, looking apologetically at me.

"Perhaps we need to give her some space." Potter said, appearing behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder and steered me out. Wait, what the hell was Potter doing here? I voiced my question after a while.

"Oh, Sirius wouldn't leave without reassurance that Skye's all right – I don't get it." Potter said. I presumed that he didn't get why Sirius cared about Skye's wellbeing.

"I do. Where is Sirius?"

"Probably sleeping – he's in Laud's room."

"Oh, are you spending the night, too?"

"I probably have to. I don't have any way of getting back to the Burrow."

"Do your friends know that you're staying the night?"

Potter's eyes widened.

"No, I probably have to owl them…"

"I'll take you back. I've already gotten my license."

"I can't ask you to do that…"

But I'd already taken ahold of his arm.

"Shut up."

I disapparated. The Burrow, the Burrow, the Burrow… I repeated to myself.

We span to a stop.

"Is this it?" I asked. There was a rather rickety building near us.

"Yes." He said, "You'll tell Sirius?"

I nodded.

Potter and I stared at one another for a while. Not knowing what to say.

"This is odd."

Potter smiled unsurely.

"I still think you're a git."

"The feeling is still mutual."

"Would you like to come up?"

"I'm sorry?" I frowned at his question, completely sure I'd heard incorrectly.

"Would you like to come up?" He repeated, slowly this time.

"I would, but I don't think the Weasleys would be too excited if I show up."

"They won't mind. Plus, I need an explanation on how I got home."

"All right, then." I agreed, waiting for him to lead me to the house.

We trudged through the mud and wheat, at one point I got stuck – Potter thought that was bloody hilarious as he laughed, he helped out… eventually.

"Harry? Dear, is that you?" A voice called as we entered the house.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley!" He called back.

The pudgy red-haired woman came to greet him, engulfing him in a smothering – yet motherly, hug.

"Harry, mate, you're back! But… where's Sirius?" Weasley came in – Ron Weasley to be more exact.

"He's sleeping over at Snape's… Draco brought me home."

They noticed me only now.

"Thank you for bringing Harry home, Mr. Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at me.

"Yes, thanks Malfoy." Weasley junior echoed. I made to leave, but then my mouth moved without permission.

"You're welcome. I have to get back, now. I'm worried about Skye. Oh, and thanks Potter."

"For what, Draco?" He asked – but I didn't even know the answer myself.

"First of all, becoming my ally, secondly for calling me Draco, but most of all for saving Skye." Again my mouth moved without permission. But yet I knew it to be true. Hah – Potter was not inept.

"How do you know about that?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." I said, shaking my head, "It's just something I know. Well, bye all. Have a good night." I waved before leaving the shabby house.

Once I arrived at home I raced to Sev's bedroom.

"How is she?" I asked him, he was sitting next to Storm on the double bed next to Skye's bed – speaking in hushed tones.

"She's still restless, but I think what happened was rather traumatic. She saw you attack her, she may have known that it wasn't you, but it still needs to sink in." He explained. "You can feel free to sleep in my room tonight, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, that's okay. Why don't I grab a sleeping bag?"

He nodded.

"Where's Potter?" He asked, searching around for the latter.

"I took him to the Burrow. We just have to tell Sirius about it."

"Oh, thank you, Draco."

"Sure thing."

123

I didn't sleep that night a lot – I kept waking up to Skye's panting. It wasn't until four o' clock that I finally drifted off, only to be shaken awake approximately an hour later.

"Draco!" She whispered hurriedly.

"Skye? You're awake?"

"No, I'm obviously sleepwalking."

"Come on in here." I said, zipping my sleeping bag open. She scurried in and I drew her close. I nuzzled her neck, she shivered.

"Sorry." I said, drawing away. I thought I was hurting her.

"No, it's not hurting me – it just… dangerous…" She said. I felt her hands draw up to my bare chest.

"What do you mean by dangerous?"

She closed her eyes and didn't answer me. One of her arm went around my middle, drawing me even closer to her. Now _this_ was what I called dangerous. I moved away a little, not wanting her to feel my obvious (and embarrassing)... nature.

She must've felt it, because she moved away slightly.

"You know, it's getting really hard." She said – shocking me into silence. "I mean…"

I covered her lips with mine to keep her from saying anything. We didn't need to talk about this now.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I whispered. She smiled and cuddled up to me.

"Love you."

"Ditto."

123

Much later we woken by Sev, he ushered us to his bed.

"You should've woken me." Sev had said disapprovingly to Skye. She looked at her feet, immediately his expression changed. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You just scared me. You're worse than Potter."

"Are you admitting that you care for Harry Potter?" Skye asked him, entertained.

"No, but nor am I denying it. Now sit down, I want to clean that wound."

Skye nodded and sat on the bed, tilting her head to the side.

I gasped.

She had a large scar on the place where her neck and shoulder met. It was bloodied and looked ghastly, yellow pus had begun to ooze from it, but Skye didn't wince as Sev dabbed it softly with an unknown substance. On contact the wound immediately healed… but she still had a scar.

It didn't disgust me, just like my scar didn't disgust her. It made her unique. Different.

123

**Skye's POV**

Draco was staring at me, or, more precisely, at my neck – where I presumed the bite-mark was. As dad patted Essence of Dittany onto it, Draco winced. I almost winced myself, but I could handle it. Dad stood upright before I realized he was done. Subconsciously I raised my hand and touched it. It was healed, but it bulged out where the impostor had bitten me. A scar. One to match the one Draco had under his eye.

He smiled crookedly at me. It seems we'd been thinking the same thing. He lifted an eyebrow at me. I smirked and winked – catching him by surprise. He returned my wink, knowing I'd just said sorry for running away from him last night and that I love him. He'd just said it was okay and that he loves me too.

"This is priceless." Dad said, looking from me to Draco. "You two are able to communicate non-verbally."

"Well, you and Storm do that too." Draco said, looking dad up and down.

"Is that so?" Dad looked amused. Storm chose that moment to enter the room.

"Morning." She said pleasantly. Dad's posture immediately changed. His back went rigid and his arms stiffened by his side. This I found very funny, AND sweet.

"Hi, Storm."

"Hello, Storm."

"Morning, Storm."

"Sleep well?"

"Yep, thanks. You?"

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about Laud, though, I haven't seen him yet."

"Neither have I… I have an inkling that he went back to Hogwarts." Dad said, his shoulders relaxing the tiniest bit. I didn't know how I'd feel if he decided to get together with Storm. It would mean a happy family, but I had that already. I didn't notice Draco reach out and take my hand; I also didn't notice that he led me downstairs and out the front door.

"I thought we should give them a little privacy." He said. I snapped out of my daydream.

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

He kissed my hand, sensing I was zoning out – yet again.

We sat under our tree in the midst of the snow, a warm blue flame in a conjured jar keeping us warm – and all this while we were still in our jammies. He'd pulled on a jacket in the meantime though.

123

Christmas came and went, and the time to go back to the small town of Olivia came sooner than expected. But Draco would come with us this time, he'd forced Dumbledore into it – how, though, I still didn't know. And we still haven't seen Laud.

The doorbell of our small cottage rang. Draco and I raced to answer it. A man with shoulder-length hair greeted us. My first thought was that he looked like a lion. He smiled a crooked smile at us.

"Miss Night, Mr. Malfoy, may I come in?" He asked pleasantly. I frowned somewhat.

"Sorry, sir, but who are you?"

"I'm Rufus Scrimgeour." He answered.

"The Minister if Magic." Draco added.

Why did he want to talk to me?

Draco looked at me as if I was daft. I glared at him.

"I thought Fudge was still in office…" I said.

"Not for a long time now, Miss Night. May I come in?"

"Sorry, sir, of course." I said, Draco pulled me aside so that he could enter. I noticed that the minister had a slight limp. He also reminded me of a lion, with a mane and many, many scars. The air he had reminded me a bit of Moody.

"Skye, dear, who is there?" Storm called.

"It's the Minister of Magic." I called back. She gasped and turned her Glamour Charms on.

"Are you two residing here alone?" He asked me and Draco.

"No, my mother lives here too." I said, wondering if he's all right, I mean, Storm had just spoken to me, and she'd called me 'dear'.

"But in the Ministry's records it says you're an orphan…" Scrimgeour said, frowning. Oh, so he snooped into my past. I had a feeling that I would not like him.

"I did put her in the orphanage, but I went to fetch her." Storm said, entering the living room. She sat down in a chair, signaling for the rest of us to do the same. Draco and I took the loveseat. Scrimgeour looked like he wanted to ask her why and what and every possible question starting with a word with a 'W' or an 'H'. He seemed to struggle internally with what question to ask first. For a moment I thought he was a moron.

"Might I ask what you are doing here, Mr. Malfoy, and why you are not at school? The same goes to you, Miss Night." His internal struggle was over.

I eyed him. He was trying hard to be nice to us, but he was actually in a hurry to do something a bit more important. Perhaps he'd found out about my otherworldly powers.

"Why don't you cut to the chase, sir?" I suggested. He nodded, his scarred and wrinkled cheeks bouncing.

"All right. I understand that you are here to relocate the Everglotts."

Leo and Elzette's family.

"Yes."

"Well, I've come to assist you in that."

"Oh, well, we can go now." I said, standing up. I wanted him out of here. He started, but stood up.

The minister, Draco and I trooped down the street.

I rang the doorbell to Leo and Elzette's home. I've only ever seen the outside of it, but it looked pleasant. The garden was kept neat and clean. Small pansies lined the garden, making it look almost romantic. There was a few dogs in the garden, even more cats, I heard the cheerful chipper of birds inside the house, a rooster crowed behind the house and a lone pig-snort sounded. How many animals were there?

"Hello?" A voice said as the door opened. It was Leo. "Skye?"

"Hi, Leo. I believe you know who this is." I motioned to Scrimgeour. He looked up, his eyes widened.

"Minister?"

"Good day, young Mr. Everglott." Scrimgeour greeted.

"Can we come in, Leo?" I asked. He nodded and scrambled out of the way to let us pass.

He led us to the living room.

"Oh, Leo, this is Draco." I smiled.

"Yes, I've saw him at school. So, you _are_ a witch." His eyes glinted with wickedness and the smile that curved his lips was beyond creepy.

"No, according to you, I am a Hufflepuff." I said spitefully. "Go get your parents, Leonard, and hurry up!"

I made my voice go into a haunting tone, and I forced my eyes darker, making my own weird smile appear on my mouth.

The way he scrambled out of the room reminded me of the boy at the Orphanage – such a long time ago. The minister avoided eye-contact. I couldn't help but smirk. He must have heard about the odd things I did at the Orphanage. Well, it wasn't exactly a secret. The secret was dad and what Draco and I were. To the world we just had to appear like a bunch of brats, which we were already. But I don't think many saw us like that.

"What? Skye's here?" Elzette's excited tones reached my ears, she ran down the stairs, possibly taking them two at a time. When she saw me she almost burst, that much was obvious. She ran forwards and hugged me tightly. She was a good head shorter than me.

"Hi." I said. "You've met Draco."

She let me go and looked at him. Then she saw Srimgeor and greeted him.

We exchanged some news. Nina had dumped her last boyfriend and had moved on. Jo had turned into a right shite friend, according to her, and Leo loved her for it.

Leo returned with his parents.

They greeted us, and I told them about having to go into hiding. They looked grim, but they said that it didn't surprise them, actually, because they hated the ministry and the Dark Lord. The ministry had exiled them because of Elzette being a squib – all because she was the first one in their bloodline. Elzette said that she didn't mind being a squib, it allowed her to learn about muggles – and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Dear old Rufus looked extremely uncomfortable throughout the whole ordeal, and Mr. and Mrs. Everglott didn't seem to like having him in their house.

As we left I pushed past Leo purposefully, leaning up to his ear.

"By the way, I'm a Slytherin."

I pulled back and watched his face. Surprise evident on his handsome face. Draco snickered slightly and muttered something like 'Typical Gryffindor'.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, to start the plans." I said to the Everglotts before heading home, Draco at my side.

"Can I speak with you, Miss Night?" The minister asked me as we reached the cottage. Here it comes.

"Go ahead."

"Alone." He looked pointedly at Draco. I reached out and took Draco's hand.

"He's not going anywhere." I said firmly. The minister looked at me as if I'd just insulted him greatly. I looked back at him evenly.

"Skye, it's fine, I'll go…" Draco said, trying to pull from my grip. I pulled him back determinedly.

"No."

"Fine, I'll talk to the both of you. It's about your father, Miss Night."

I didn't say anything.

"Look, I know it is Professor Snape, but rest assured, I will not disclose this information to a soul. The file has already been burned along with other folders that might cause a certain family harm."

I still remained silent. Perhaps I'd been prejudiced when meeting him.

"How do you know it's him?" Draco spoke for me.

"We live in a magical time, Mr. Malfoy, our records pick up when a new baby is born. But, oddly enough, it can't record deaths. Otherwise Mr. Black would have been pardoned much earlier."

"Sir, what about him?" I egged him on.

"Oh, forgive me, I don't know if you know about it, but the Prince family was gifted by the wizard Merlin."

I almost expected dramatic music to sound from inside the house with those words. Storm was in the living room. I heard her flip the page of a book. She also had a certain scent on her body… she smelt like linctus and apples, so much like I'd expect a healer to smell.

Mr. Minister and I stared at one another. He expected me to say something.

"Yeah?" I said finally, acting stupid.

"Saying he 'gifted' something is quite a loose term. Miss Night, it is my personal belief that you are a descendant of the great wizard."

This was something I didn't expect. This time I remained quiet out of shock.

"We believe what he might have 'gifted' is a child."

"Oh." I was incapable of saying anything else. Was it true?

"Miss Night, I believe you might have extraordinary powers. Powers that can help us in the war to come."

He was lying. I narrowed my eyes and scrutinized him. He began to fidget under my gaze. Draco was glaring at him, not even trying to hide it.

"Don't lie; Rufus, you just want me to be your protector. Well, effing forget it."

I whipped out my wand and pointed it him threateningly.

"You're not welcome here. You say I've got some special powers, how would you like to test that?" The Blackthorn wand sparked without permission. Rufus seemed to get the message.

"I regret your attitude." He said coldly and turned around. I decided to show him what he would really be missing. I winked playfully at Draco before disentangling my hand from his. I waited for Rufus (I refused to call him 'minister' – he didn't deserve the post he'd been given) to reach the gate. I ran at superspeed past him and jumped over the gate. He started as I leaned against the hedge.

"No, Rufus, I regret yours." I said and rushed forward and past him, causing him to lose his balance. He was up again almost instantly. "You could've had me on your team, you just shouldn't have lied." I grabbed his arm and apparated with a loud 'pop'. We ended in the middle of the Ministry of Magic.

"Look at your minister, everyone!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. I swung my wand in my fingertips and placed a secrecy spell on him, should he decide to disclose my heritage.

"Miss Night, please…"

"I cannot believe the Wizarding world has elected him as their minister!"

And with that I disapparated – back to Olivia. Leaving him to explain.

Draco thought what I'd done had been hilarious, but we decided not to tell anyone about it. And we also decided to look up my family tree to see if I really _was_ related to Merlin. Just imagine if I was…

123

We've been here for a month now, and today was the day that we would launch our plans. The Everglotts' house was packed up and everything had been taken to their safe house – which is in South Africa. They would be living in a house almost identical to theirs, but in the busy City of Cape Town. It was one of the only cities where you weren't expected to be able to speak one of the other ten official languages that place had. But I had a sneaking suspicion they were all learning to speak Afrikaans. I picked up random phrases like 'Jy praat stront' and 'Ek is lief vir jou'. Upon further investigation (which means Draco and I visited a local bookstore to get an Afrikaans-English dictionary – I was surprised to find that they had one) I learned that 'Jy praat stront' meant 'You're talking bullshit' – but directly translated it meant 'You talk shit' and that 'Ek is lief vir jou' means 'I love you'. But directly translated it said 'I is love for you'. I also don't think that they pronounced the words correctly.

I went to the school at about lunchtime. Draco and I had been doing our work from Hogwarts in the day. Dumbledore sent it to us constantly, and we sent our homework back promptly. Draco and I weren't sleeping in the same bed anymore – Storm wouldn't allow it. We never asked her about it, but we're not stupid. Storm wasn't dad.

"Hi, Skye, I thought you'd moved away." Nina greeted me with a bright smile, her blue eyes glinting. They were at lunch, at the normal table. Leo smiled crookedly at me. Draco was waiting in South Africa at the safe house with Mr. and Mrs. Everglott. Sirius was waiting for us at the cottage.

"Hey, Nina. Yeah, I'm going back today. Just thought I'd come say bye. And I'm here to get them." I looked pointedly at Elzette and her brother. They stood up instantaneously. Elzette hugged her two friends as Leo stood off to the side.

"Text me." Elzette said before turning around to follow me.

"Wait, are you going too?" Nina yelled after Elzette. Elzette didn't look back.

123

I grabbed ahold of Elzette at the cottage.

"Are you coming too?" She asked me, causing me to pause before apparating,

"No, I'm going back to Hogwarts. See, I've got my uniform on already." I said, motioning to my clothes. She looked at me.

"Hah, I didn't even notice." She looked at my outfit. The neat skirt, white shirt tucked into it and the Slytherin tied to perfection. My shoes were polished and my socks brightly washed.

Sirius and I locked eyes. He took ahold of Leo's arm and nodded at me.

"Prepare yourself." I said to Elzette, breathing in deeply and turning on the spot. I was sucked through a tight tube before being able to take a breath.

123

"Thank you." Mrs. Everglott said, nodding to Draco, Sirius and me. Elzette hugged me and pushed a small gift box into my hands and told me that I should only open it on my birthday before we disapparated again – this time to Hogsmeade.

Storm and Sev were waiting for us there – in a very awkward position.


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N: For jessy63 and tattie007._

**Chapter 46: Coming of age.**

**(what happened while they were moving the Everglotts)**

**Sev's POV**

That family is supposed to be moved today by Skye and Draco. I asked for the day off to go and welcome them. Storm was going to live in her old cottage again, and that was where I waited.

I knocked softly on the door. Soft shuffling could be heard inside before the door opened. She had her Glamour Charms activated. Her light hair trailing down her back and at certain points curling softly onto her shoulders. A loose strand fell into her face and I had a strong urge to put it behind her ear – but, and I wouldn't admit it to myself, it would just be an excuse to touch her.

"Hello, Severus." She smiled brightly, her eyes shining.

"Morning, Storm."

She stood aside to allow me entrance.

I seated myself in the living room while she went to get Skye and Draco's luggage – she'd brought it with her from Olivia.

We chatted in the living room. She told me about Skye and Draco and how their relationship was developing. She thought they were too serious.

"You should remember that Skye is the Empress of Shape-Shifters, and Draco is her mate – of course they're serious."

"Oh, yeah, I forget about that sometimes." She said, frowning deeply. I laughed soundly and leisurely put an arm around her and pulled her to me in a hug. Her hand slipped around my waist.

"Sev?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Isn't this awkward for you?"

Immediately I pulled back, but she kept a hand on me.

"Why? Is it for you?"

"No. It's just that…"

But what is exactly was I didn't wait to find out.

I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her.

Softly and tenderly – but I had still kissed her. I felt her smile against my mouth as she kissed me back. I moved my hand to cup her face… she covered my hand with hers… her lips were so… soft…

"We're home!" Skye's voice rang out from the door, Storm and I looked up at Skye and Draco in the doorway. They took in the scene in front of them. Me, with my hand on Storm's face, her one hand on mine, the other on my person, and I was bent low over her. They'd caught us kissing.

Now I knew how Draco felt.

Skye coughed awkwardly. "We'll just… er… get our… things…" She said cumbersomely, taking her luggage and disappearing out of the house again.

"Now I understand what you mean with awkward." I said, removing my hand. She laughed nervously.

Draco was still shell-shocked. After a moment or two Skye's hand pushed him into action. He got his luggage and left quickly.

123

**Skye's POV**

Well, now I knew there was something going on between dad and Storm – they were carrying on worse than Draco and I was! All right, I realize that was an exaggeration.

I was worried about Laud – he was _still_ missing, and it was unnerving. I checked with dad, and he hadn't heard from Laud either. I sent Draco's eagle owl after it, but it came back with the letter I'd written in his beak. I guessed that Laud would show up eventually and that he was probably still in the Dark Forest. I went looking for him, but the veela-village was gone. I'd asked Hagrid about it, but he said that it still was there – he'd been there the previous day. I went back, but I just couldn't find it.

Spring was now here in all its glory, as the lawns outside the School of Hogwarts were strikingly green and the water on the lake wasn't frozen anymore – the Giant Squid appreciated this, for now students could play with his tentacles again. I suspected that the creature secretly liked it, why else would he constantly return?

January was already over, and the month of love had arrived. I woke up on the fourteenth to find a small Rosy Periwinkle on my pillow with a small note attached to it.

'_Forever and ever'_

I smiled at the note – and Pansy squealed. Draco must have gone through a lot of trouble to get the little white flower with no more than three petals. It smelled sweet and fit into my hand nicely. I hugged Pansy and ran to the boy's dormitory. I ran smack into the last person I wanted to see.

Theodore Nott.

He looked alarmed when he saw me.

"Morning." He mumbled and tried to get past me.

"Not so fast, Nott." I stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. "Who sent you?" I was facing him today, I'd avoided him enough.

He grinned crookedly. The cheek!

"I think you know."

"I want to hear it."

"The Dark Lord sent me. You don't understand, Skye, I had to do it – or he'd kill my family…" His voice became desperate, desperate for me to understand. So different from the cocky boy a few seconds ago.

"Blast that man!" I said, not realizing I'd yelled it.

"Honestly, I agree, but I don't wish for him to find out I'd said it. I'm really sorry, Skye…"

"You just turned me into a meat-eater, so no harm done." I forced myself to smile. "I'm still scared of you, 'cause I didn't know you were a werewolf. And you gave me a scar…so… I'm gonna go find Draco…"

He allowed me to pass – and I went straight to Draco's bed. Luckily the dorm was empty except for him, and his light snores could be heard. I went over to his bed and opened the curtains. He was sprawled on the bed. His blonde hair, now rather long, was covering his brow and eyes. His skin shone in the ray of sunlight that entered through the window. He stirred slightly. I put a small hand on his bare back.

"Draco?"

He sat up faster than I expected and banged his head into mine.

"Ow!"

"I guess I should speak softer in the future." I said. Draco chuckled and pulled me down on top of him a fierce hug.

"Be mine?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. I giggled and pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately. Drawing me closer onto his chest and his hands running up and down my back.

"I love you." He whispered against my mouth.

"I love you too, Dray."

I got up and ushered him up – we'd be late for class if we didn't get up now.

In DADA dad had asked me to stay behind.

"Yes?" I asked as soon as the whole class was evacuated.

"I just wanted a hug." He said, spreading his arms wide. I moved into his arms and allowed him to hug me.

"So… are you going to send Storm some flowers?" I asked. I knew he had a thing for her, and I'd decided that I liked it. He looked uncertainly at me – not sure if I was kidding or not, but I smiled at him reassuringly. He returned my smile – the smile that made him handsome. I could see why Storm liked him.

"Should I?" He asked. "And if I do, what type…"

I sniggered, dad was hopeless.

"I'll take care of that, dad. Look what Draco gave me." I showed him the little flower and note. He smiled at it.

"At least I don't have to worry about him breaking your heart." Dad said amused as he gave it back.

"Yes, now, about those flowers, what do you want the note to say?"

Dad looked at me helpless.

"Do you honestly think I've ever celebrated this damn holiday before?" He questioned.

"Good point… okay, then I'll just send the flowers and say 'from Sev', all right?"

"Put my full name in, Skye."

"All right. I will." I said, picking up my bag. "I'll see you at dinner."

I rushed to the Greenhouse and picked a few roses. I tried to de-thorn them, but that didn't work out too splendidly.

I got out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote 'From Severus' on it before sending Draco's eagle owl off with it. Luckily I have an off period now.

123

February gave in to March, the days became hotter and longer, and we were forced to sit outside on sunny days – just to enjoy the sun and its rays. The trees were also happy and blossoming, and Draco made it his mission to get me as much flowers of every type that he possibly could. He was rather touched by the way I'd kept the Rosy Periwinkle, even after it had dried up. I'd put it in my copy of King of Shadows – the note also there.

Draco's birthday came, and I didn't know what to get him. His parents got him an odd, golden watch. He explained to me later that it was Wizarding tradition to give a wizard, or witch, a golden watch when they came of age. It was an odd watch indeed – it didn't have numbers on it!

I later decided on getting him a wolf-charm, so that it could match his patronus, and he could hang it beside the other wolf around his neck. As soon as both wolves were on the chain something weird happened. They seemed to come to life and entwined. It was sweet and odd at the same time.

On the other hand I started to spend more time with Pansy – I did need a girlfriend, after all. And while Draco and Blaise had some 'guy-time', Luna accompanied us. She kept teaching us about Nargles and the Snorkacks (I think that's what they're called) and she even tried to show us a Blibbering Humdinger. Both Pansy and I were surprised at the little creature sitting in her hand – neither of us had believed her. Now I am a believer – Nargles do exist! Pansy thinks I'm bonkers because of it, saying that the humdinger was clearly a normal bumble bee – but the little thing had spoken to me, telling me, quite irritated, that he was _not_ a bumble bee, or a wasp or anything that had a stinger. Luna just smiled serenely at Pansy, saying Pansy was narrow-minded. Pansy had learned not to take anything Luna said seriously. The three of us sort made a trio, and we usually hung out with the two boys. It was a surprise to everyone to see Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood together when they'd made their relationship pubic, but it was even more shocking to see Skye Night, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy hanging out together. Because we had always been a trio with me as the only girl, but that was demolished. But I didn't mind, it meant Pansy always had someone to hang out with.

123

By mid-April summer was high in the air, and days were now even longer. Draco and I had been pardoned from exams by the Ministry of Magic because of our 'brave deeds' in assisting the Everglott family. Not that I minded. Also I think that they talked to Dumbledore – because I don't imagine Rufus was incredibly pleased with me. Dumbledore had called us to his office, giving us the good news and trying not to laugh soundly at the tale of moving the Everglotts. I had a feeling he didn't like Rufus either.

Draco and I had been training a lot. I could now successfully change into a wolf, a black panther, a lion, a vixen and a wilddog.

Draco could change into a wolf, a cheetah, a bear and a leopard. He was now intent on changing into a dragon too.

123

_I was standing in a church. The priest had just pronounced me and Draco married. The next thing I knew Draco and I were flying; I closed my eyes and clutched his waist tightly in fear of slipping of the broom._

"_We're here." He said lightly._

"_Say what now?"_

"_We're at Hogwarts."_

"_But…"_

_Draco sighed as if I was incredibly slow. "We got married. Now we're on our honeymoon."_

"_At Hogwarts?" I asked, disbelievingly._

"_Yes… and you, my little mutated starfish, have a choir to teach."_

"_Say what now?"_

_Draco pointed at a stage that had appeared out of nowhere, that had four rows of kids with toads on it._

"_Under the sea…" They sang, the toads croaked, "Darling, it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me…"_

"Skye!" A voice yelled. I shook awake.

"Thank goodness that's over!" I panted, realizing that what I'd just had was the closest thing to a nightmare in a long time. I glared at Pansy for daring to wake me.

"Happy birthday, darling!" She shrieked. I smiled and allowed her to hug me. Finally! My seventeenth birthday had arrived.

"Thanks, Pans." I said. She smiled at my use of her nickname. She practically pulled me out of bed.

"What are you doing, Pansy?" I demanded.

"Draco told me to drag you down there immediately!"

"Pansy, I can't, I'm not dressed yet!"

"Of course you are. Be it in a horrible overlarge T-shirt and boxers… hey, are those…" She looked at my black nightshirt (that wasn't actually a nightshirt at all) and Slytherin green boxers.

"I'll go, all right?" I said, heading for the dormitory door, not wishing to discuss the ownership of the boxers, because Draco wouldn't forgive me if he realizes I stole his clothes – yet again. But sometimes he didn't realize it, which was why I took my chance again today.

"Morning, Skye." Draco said excitedly at the foot of the dorm. He didn't move, but he leaned casually against the wall.

"Hi, Draco." I said, "Might I ask why one earth I had to get up at dawn?" I asked. He smiled lazily. It was still incredibly early. A glance at my watch told me it was five o' clock in the morning.

"It's Saturday, for one. A Hogsmeade, number two, and, finally, number three, it's your birthday!" He smiled broadly at the last part and swept me into his arms, twirling me around.

I laughed happily. "I thought you'd forgotten." I said as he put me down. He tried his hardest to look offended, but a smile kept playing around his lips. I laughed and kissed him, catching him a bit off guard. He chuckled and entwined our fingers as we stood there.

"So… would you go on a date with me in Hogsmeade?"

"What an odd question to ask your girlfriend." I mused. Draco pulled me closer and nipped at my neck. My breath quickened. I heard Draco laugh.

"Now whose hormones are getting the best of them?"

"Two can play at that game." I said, pushing him up against the wall. His breath quickened and I felt his awkwardness. I stood back and smirked. He growled playfully and tackled me, so that I hit the opposite wall.

I laughed.

"Really? You're trying what I used on you?"

"Oh no, I've got a better way." He said slyly, bringing my one hand up and taking his hand gently out of mine. Then he started tracing patterns on it. I whipped my hand back as my body reacted incongruously. He just smiled and pulled my hand back again. He placed a kiss on my palm before drawing me in for a hug.

"Now we're even." He said, sounding smug.

"Oh no, I still owe you one." I whispered into his hair. "But I'll get even later."

I returned to the girl's dormitory to get dressed. But Pansy cornered me as soon as I entered the room.

"Okay, so, fess up, what's with you and Draco?" She asked me in a soft voice as I pulled a pair of jeans from my trunk.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I mean the fact that the two of you do almost everything together! Even Blaise is getting the short end of the stick."

"No, no, no, Blaise is focusing in his relationship with Luna – there is a difference."

"And what about me, Skye? Am I not important anymore?" She sounded tearful. I looked up to see two large tears roll down her cheeks.

"I've been spending a lot more time with you, Pansy, even you can't deny that."

"Yes, but you're never there when I need to talk…"

"Don't talk bull, Pansy, I've told you to come to me if you ever have a problem…" I said, searching the dorm for my favorite pair of socks. She cut across me.

"I need to talk now."

"All right, let's talk. Hey, have you seen my black and grey striped socks?" I asked.

"You mean the ones that also have silver stripes?"

"Yeah."

"Skye, I swear, you're blind. They're next to your pillow."

I whirled around and attacked my pillow. Pansy thought this was really funny. I wondered how the hell my socks had gotten there.

"Can we talk?" She asked after that in a very serious tone.

"Sure, let's talk on my bed." I said, motioning for her to follow me onto my four-poster bed. I drew the curtains around us and muttered '_Mufflatio_'.

"I've been inducted into the Death Eaters, Skye." She said, and she pulled the sleeve of her nightgown up to show me. "And he wants me to kill Dumbledore."

I tried to look as shocked as I possibly could.

"I've hurt two others in my attempt."

"Bell and Ron?" I guessed. She nodded.

"Skye, I can't do it." Her voice was small. "I just… can't…"

"You don't have to." I said, reaching out to comfort her. She looked at me questioningly through her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I've got a plan, but you've got to promise me you'll fight for the light side if it succeeds."

"Why aren't you more surprised, eh?" She finally caught on.

"I expected something like that." I said. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yeah. Snape's made the Unbreakable Vow to my mother."

I did not know that. Dad had quite conveniently forgotten to mention it to me.

"Don't worry, Pans, we'll help him too if we must."

123

First Draco and I walked around Hogsmeade, hand in hand. He took me to the bookshop and waited patiently for me to go through most books in the shop. When I'd picked out a book I sat on his lap and we studied the book.

"Really? You want a book on Merlin?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll be able to see if we really are family." I shrugged. Draco smiled and stared at me. "What?" I asked him.

He pulled me down and kissed me.

"I just wanted a kiss." He said, and he took his eyes away from mine.

He refused to make eye-contact after that, and it was evident that he thinking about something incredibly deep – and important.

We held a party at Storm's house, simultaneously celebrating Draco's and my own coming of age. Dad got me a watch like Draco's, except it was silver. He knew that I preferred silver to gold. The traditional idea of giving a wizard a watch on their birthday seemed to apply to me too. When I opened it I started inspecting my body.

"Skye, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Dad asked.

"Seeing if I've spontaneously grown…" I stopped myself instantly. "I was seeing if I'd become male." I remedied, clasping my hands together and drawing my shoulders up – hoping the cutesy act would make them forget what I'd almost said.

It was obvious that there was tension between him and Storm, but I don't think anyone else noticed it.

Sometimes I'd catch dad looking furtively at Storm, or I'd catch her playing a hand through his hair.

Sirius and Remus showed joined us for the festivities. They brought silliness to the day – including the stealing of Batman's cape.

It turned out to be a nice day, and when we returned to Hogwarts, and the Common Room, Blaise was missing, probably still out with Luna, he'd swung around Storm's cottage to wish me a happy birthday too.

Draco seemed distracted though, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

123

**A/N: Yeah, any guesses on what dear Draco is thinking about, my loyal readers? Please review…**


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: This one's dedicated to waterdemon9 and FredandGeorge'sAwesomeness._

_Also, I realize the technology I put in here is a bit advanced, but it's fanfiction, ain't it?_

_Yes, I know I didn't update yesterday. I was studying. But finals are now over/_

**Chapter 47: Blabbering idiot.**

**Skye's POV**

I opened the gift Elzette had pressed into my hands on that last day as Draco and I walked back to Hogwarts.

I first read the note, though.

'_This is from Leo and me. He charmed it so that it runs only on magic, not on batteries or electricity, because I know electricity and magic don't mix. I downloaded a lot of random songs onto it. Oh, here's some questions you have to answer too, just put the Ipod on shuffle and answer it._

_Elzette'_

I opened it further. It was an Ipod. Aw, that had been sweet.

"Are you done?" Draco asked. I put the Ipod in my pocket.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, I want to give you your present." He said, stopping in mid-stride.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. He smiled softly and reached out to touch my hand.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to get you. But you gave me something to go with my necklace, so I did the same."

He got out a small box and handed it to me. I took it carefully. He stared at me with those molten silver eyes. I stood on my toes and reached up to put my hand in his hair. It looked so soft… I pressed my lips to his.

"Open it." He said as I pulled back. I opened the small box slowly. And gasped. A small and fine snake was looking at me.

"It's gorgeous, thank you, Draco!" I shrieked, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, breathing in the scent of my hair. I vaguely wondered what I smelt like again.

"You're welcome, love."

"Okay, fess up, what's wrong?" I demanded as I pulled out of his hug.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, frowning down at me.

"You're distracted."

"Sorry, love, I'm just thinking."

"About?" I asked. Draco shook his head and pulled me in for another hug. I hated when he thought – it seemed dangerous.

"Don't worry about it, love." He said as he kissed my forehead.

But I knew that I would anyways.

123

"So we _are_ descendants of Merlin?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I don't like talking about it."

I stared at dad disbelievingly.

"You aren't proud of that little fact?" I asked him. Dad sighed and put the book on his desk heavily. We were in his office in the dungeons, and after reading that book on my birthday I just had to know.

"It's not that, Skye, it's just that as soon as anyone find out, they'll expect too much from us."

"That makes sense," I mused, "but why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning to, eventually." He shrugged.

"Well, that is not something I expected."

"I would think not, sweetheart."

I just sat there across from him, staring with my mouth slightly ajar. It didn't seem to bother dad, though. What did this mean? Was I perhaps destined for greatness, as Merlin was? It gave me something to ponder.

Along with what the hell was wrong my boyfriend.

123

**Draco's POV**

I've been acting strange, and I mean stranger than usual. I've been looking for excuses to avoid Skye – and even I didn't know why. Perhaps it's because of a certain thing bothering me. Should I? We were mates, after all, but were it the right time? And if I decide to do it, how should I do it? And when?

"Agh!" I slammed my head against my desk, causing everyone to look at me. I heard their heads turn rather than saw it.

"Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. I looked up at her. She was standing right in front of my shared desk with Blaise. There was genuine concern on her face. Perhaps I can use that to my advantage.

"I'm feeling a little off, ma'am. May I please be excused?" I asked. She took in my appearance.

"Yes, of course you may be excused. Be sure to go to the Infirmary."

"Yes, ma'am." I put my things in my bag and hurrying out of the class. I didn't look at Skye, but I felt her eyes burn angrily into my back.

I walked to the dungeons, honestly hoping Sev had an off period.

Lady Luck was on my side. He was grading papers in his office.

"Draco? What are you doing outside class?" He asked as I poked my head into his office.

"Um… I need some advice."

"Yes?" He immediately put his quill down and looked at me. He looked better than in a long time. His hair still hadn't gone greasy and his un-hooked nose made him… attractive. I realized how absolutely wrong that sounded, but he looked a whole lot better.

I stood awkwardly, not knowing how to phrase my question. Sev must have sensed my hesitant attitude.

"Why don't you sit down?" He suggested gently. I nodded and sat down. "Now, what is your problem?"

"Well, you know that Skye and I are…" I began, not able to finish my sentence, because my throat had suddenly become incredibly dry.

"Mates." He finished.

"Yes, and… well, I… I was thinking about…" I gulped, "asking her… to… to… m-m-marry me." Yes! I'd said it. "I-Is that… okay?"

Sev stared for a few seconds.

"Well, I can't say this comes as a surprise." He said. "Was that your attempt at asking for my blessing?"

I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…" I looked at my knees.

"Well, you've got it."

My head snapped up and I smiled.

"Really?"

Sev smiled one of his incredibly rare smiles.

"Yes."

"Now I just need to ask my parents and plan how to do it and where and… oh my gosh, what will she say? What type of ring do I get? Do I even get a ring? When do I ask her?"

Sev's hand shook my arm.

"You're acting like a blabbering idiot. All advice I can give you is avoid clichés, she'll think it's rather corny if you put it on a bread roll or in her wineglass."

Yes, Skye would hate that. But what should I do then?

123

"Skye?" I walked up to her in the Common Room, but she ignored me. She was playing Wizards' Chess with Pansy – and both girls were hopeless at the game.

"Skye?" I repeated her name. She looked at me.

"What?" Her tone was icy.

"Can I please talk to you?"

She left her pawn and looked at me.

"I'm listening."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"You ignored me first." She said simply before turning away and continuing her game. I watched as her pawn took one of Pansy's knights.

"Please…"

Skye got up with a loud huff, looked at me coldly and pushed past me. I grabbed her hand, but she cast a Stinging jinx at me. She ran up to the girls' dorm, and I could swear I'd heard a sob escape her mouth. Pansy glared at me before running after Skye.

"You sure are in deep shit, Draco, my friend." I jumped at Blaise's voice behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." I said nervously, rubbing my neck, and going up to the boys' dorm.

123

_A/N: Short, I know, but needed._


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: For Melanie and Ladie Ravenpuff.**_

**Chapter 48: Sectumsempra.**

**Merope's POV**

_Where is Lycan? That little bitch took him! I've been unconscious for how long, and I wake up to an empty and cold house! My son was missing! He was crucial to my plan!_

_I hurried down the hallowed halls of Riddle Manor and out the front step. That Night-girl is a thorn in my side. And I'll erase her from existence. If it's the last thing I bloody-well did!_

_I opened the door – what the hell happened? THE HOUSE WAS FLOATING IN MID-AIR! _

_I felt around for my wand. Had they taken that too? No, I sighed with relief. I'd figure this out – eventually…_

_Damn Severus Snape!_

123

**Draco's POV**

"Wake up, Draco." Blaise woke me up by pulling my covers off me. I got up unwillingly. Why the hell was I feeling so… utterly unfeeling? Cold? Numb?

Oh, yeah.

_Skye._

She was angry at me for some reason.

Oh, now I remembered – I'd been avoiding her for a while and she's angry because of it. I must say that I can't blame her.

I got out of bed and went over to my trunk. I pulled out my uniform, a pair of black jeans and a black button-up shirt – I don't know the reason for the other clothes, though.

As soon as I was dressed in my Hogwarts uniform with my Slytherin green tie tied neatly I made my way to the Common Room, shooting a glare at Nott as I passed him.

He took my glare the way I'd meant for him to take it, the wrong way, and he pushed me against the wall.

"What the hell, Nott?" I yelled at him. Blaise tried to pry him off me, but he didn't succeed. "Are you going to bite me, too? Like the beast you really are?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." He growled.

"Get off him, Nott, or I'll get Snape in here!" Blaise threatened him, but Nott threw his head back and laugh maniacally.

I reached for the wristlet that contained my Glamour Charm and switched it. Theodore Nott was a werewolf – a shape-shifter – and if I'm correct, he'll listen to me. His eyes widened at my sudden change of appearance.

"Put me down, Nott." I commanded, he immediately put me down gently. "You will not return to the Dark Lord, is that clear?"

My voice held so much command that it shocked even me. Nott bowed down.

"Yes, Emperor." He said.

I turned my Glamours back on. Nott stood up, demanding to know what he was doing on the floor. Hmm… it seemed he'd forgotten his little rampage from a few seconds ago. Interesting… considering I didn't _want_ him to remember. I made a mental note to tell Skye this – once she's decided to talk to me again. I continued my way downstairs. I searched the whole of the Common Room for her dark hair and perhaps the glint of her lime eyes, but none surfaced. She must already be at breakfast. I hurried out the portrait hole to find her.

I felt her presence as I neared the Great Hall. I knew that I'd be able to find her anywhere; I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, knowing that I might get burned in the process. I bloody well love her, and I intend to ask her to marry me – and I knew it would've been so even if it were not for our extremely odd predicament. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. She wasn't eating, but she was talking to Luna about a 'Blibbering Humdinger'. Luna chattered on excitedly as Skye shoved eggs around on her plate. Her mind wasn't here, because she hated eggs, and they were now piled onto her plate.

She looked up and her eyes met mine. She said something to Luna and stood up, hurrying out of the Great Hall. She had to pass me as I was still standing in the doorway, but her eyes never left mine as she just walked until she was next to me.

Time stood still for a moment. The wind was slowly blowing through her hair, and the hurt in her eyes was unbearable…

123

What had happened at breakfast happened at dinner too. She walked past me, standing still next to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Skye…"

"Don't worry. I get it."

"Get what?" I asked, confused. She opened her mouth to retort, but was disturbed by a new, excited voice that shrieked: "Katie! You're back!"

Both Skye and I turned to look at the voices.

"Yes, I am." The Bell girl replied, hugging the person. "I can't wait to start with Quidditch…"

"Draco, look scared." Skye's voice came softly.

"What?"

"Just do it. It's for Pansy." She went on. I nodded and gulped, focusing on the Bell girl and trying to look terrified.

Potter looked at me, and then he yelled.

"I know what you did Malfoy!"

"Run!" Skye whispered. I didn't need to be told twice. I started to run, Skye made sure she was a few steps ahead me. She led me to a bathroom.

I went in and found the nearest basin. Skye was now nowhere to be seen. I don't know what her blasted problem was! Okay, so I did, but I'm trying! I opened the tap and splashed some water in my face.

Why wouldn't Skye talk to me?

My eyes burned with tears, I blinked them away rapidly.

"Don't cry." A small voice said from above me, I looked up. "It'll be okay." The ghost-girl reassured me, by nodding her head, her two straight pigtails bouncing.

"I can't do it." I said, my voice shaking. She floated down and reached a hand out to comfort me, put she quickly pulled it back, realizing it would be an unpleasant sensation for me.

"Tell me about it." She urged.

I was about to tell her that I couldn't live go on without Skye when the door opened. I whipped around with my wand at the ready. Potter stood there, looking livid. I opened my mouth, but he slashed his wand. I ducked out of the way, his spell missing me by mere millimeters.

"Hold your fire, Potter!" I yelled, throwing my wand on the floor in surrender. But he hadn't heard me, and I watched in horror as he shouted "_Sectumsempra!_"

123

**Skye's POV**

"_Sectumsempra!_" Harry yelled.

A loud _'thud'_.

I pulled dad's hand urgently.

"Come on, Draco… Sectum…" But I couldn't string a sentence together. The dragon around my neck was burning white-hot. I grabbed dad's arm with both hands and ran at full shifter speed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!" Myrtle wailed. Dad swept in, telling me to stay outside. I heard him gasp as he saw Draco. He exchanged words with Harry, and Harry came running out shortly after – not even noticing me.

"Follow him." Dad instructed me from the inside. I did so, not questioning him.

Harry went into Gryffindor Tower and after he emerged from there he went to the Seventh Floor Corridor.

He walked to and fro thrice before the door of the Room of Requirement showed itself to him. I followed him in, making sure to stay well out of sight.

It seemed like forever that he walked down the various aisles, until he finally stopped next to a cupboard that was next to a sculpture of a really ugly troll. I watched him place something in the cupboard and put a wig and a battered tiara on the troll's head – to mark the place, I assumed. This time as he hurried out I stayed behind and went to the cupboard. I opened it and stared.

What the famous Harry Potter was hiding, was a book. I reached out to touch it, I expected it to bite or sting or have any other reaction to the one that it had. It did absolutely nothing.

I read the title, 'Advanced Potionmaking'. Our Potions handbook?

Perhaps it was only a ruse.

I opened the book and flipped through the pages. This book was _not_ as new as it appeared at first. No, it was much older than that. Notes scribbled everywhere, some potions' ingredients were crossed out and others written in, or some instructions were added, others just added… and then I saw them.

'_Sectumsempra'_

'_Mufflatio'_

I grinned. This was dad's old Potions book. The inscription drew my attention. 'This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince'. Hmm… Interesting…

I tucked it into my robe and made to move away, but something glinting caught my eye. The tiara on the troll's head. I stood on my toes to read it.

'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'

Why did that ring a bell? I decided to find out later as I remembered about Draco.

I ran to the Myrtle's Bathroom, she was still hovering there.

"Myrtle?"

"Yeah?" She sniffed and turned to look at me.

"Where'd Snape take Draco?"

"To the Infirmary. Wait, how do you…"

"Never mind, Myrtle. Thanks."

I ran from there and ran to the infirmary. When I arrived there I clutched my sides. What, was I running a marathon today?

Dad stepped outside, closing the doors behind him.

"Is he all right?" I asked. Dad jumped a little at my voice, but once he saw my expression his face softened.

"Yes, he's fine. Madam Pomfrey just wanted to make sure, so she is keeping him over night."

I nodded. I put my hand in my robes and pulled out his old Potion book.

"I believe this is yours." I said, trying to smile. He took it from me and opened it.

"Yes… Potter had it, am I right?"

I nodded.

"I bet he's curious as to whom the 'Half-Blood Prince' is." Dad said with a chuckle. He started to walk back to the Dungeons, motioning for me to follow.

"I'm assuming 'Prince' is not because of royalty?"

Dad laughed openly.

"You assume correctly. But I sometimes wonder if the secret of Merlin's blood in our veins would make us wizarding royalty…"

I thought about this.

"Well, if the heirs of the four founders are thought to be so, why not Merlin's descendants too?"

"That is a good question." Dad said, then he stopped in mid-stride. "Would you like it?"

"Like what? Being a royal? Heck, no!"

"No, I'm talking about this book. Just give Potter's yours, and say it's a gift."

Dad held the book out to me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I only joke in a sarcastic manner."

He put the book in my hands and began walking again. I followed him, grateful that the corridors were deserted, knowing this ordeal would be odd to others. Although some had assumed I was his new favorite a year or two ago.

"Not that you need it, I hear. Professor Slughorn is very impressed with your potionmaking skills, but he overshadows your true abilities with Potter's. And now I understand why Potter was so spectacular in it."

"He's not that bad, even without it." I said, not knowing why I defended him after he'd just almost killed Draco!

"Yes, I realize that, it's just…"

"Don't worry. I get it." I said for the second time that night.

"You'd better get back to the Slytherin Common Room." He said, "Tomorrow it's Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, and there will no doubt be a big party."

I grimaced at the idea of a party right now.

"Good night, sir." I said, seeing a Ravenclaw prefect round the corner.

"Night, Miss Night. And remember your homework, tomorrow!"

123

As soon as I entered the Common Room Pansy was on me.

"What happened? I saw Potter chasing Draco…"

"Chill, Pans. Dray's fine."

"And things between you two?" She asked cautiously. I sighed heavily before looking meaningfully at her.

Two hands seized me from behind and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Blaise." I said, leaning into his hug.

"Where's Draco?" he asked, letting me go.

"Hospital Wing." I said, "Been cursed."

Blaise hugged me again, but this time he held on to me for a long while. Just like a brother would.

I headed for the boys' dormitory. Founding Draco's bed I climbed onto it, thankfully the whole dorm was still in the Common Room. I closed the curtains and lied my head down on his pillow. The bed smelled like him. Like… me and a little like books, something clean, Quidditch and something I might have smelt at Malfoy Manor. Unwillingly a tear escaped my closed eyelid and swirled onto the pillow. So now I was sobbing into his pillow. Gosh, I'm pathetic.. It wasn't fair! Draco was supposed to be mine! But if he wanted not be left alone, I'd oblige.

I heard Blaise come in a little bit later, but somewhere along the line he paused. I guess he was staring at Draco's bed, the curtains were closed after all.

I nuzzled his pillow. I know this was wrong, I mean, Draco didn't love me anymore. It made me wonder if he ever loved me. He's been avoiding me, because he regrets being my mate. He hates me because of it. He could've had anyone, _anyone_! He was Draco effing Malfoy, and he could've married anyone, could've led a full life if I hadn't shown up!

But I didn't control fate, did I? If I did I would release him from this destiny! It was actually good that he didn't love me, that way he wouldn't get hurt at the end. When I fulfill my destiny. I didn't like thinking about my destiny. I mean, I knew it would happen, because one could not run from destiny. It'll find you and draw you back. I just didn't like it.

I recalled the vision of me fulfilling my destiny. I was blasted backwards by a bright, blinding light – and then I was falling. Screaming silently as I went lower and lower and lower…

Could a destiny change? Or have they already foreseen that? They? Who are they? Serenity and my other ancestors? Merlin? Or whom?

123

**Draco's POV**

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?" The medi-witch asked for what seemed the umpteenth time in the last twelve seconds.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, smiling a bit at her concern.

"You really had Professor Snape and Skye very worried…"

"Skye was here?" I asked, my heart lifting slightly. She still cared.

"Yes, but he didn't allow her in."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Draco, dearie, she would've gone into mental shock! You should've seen the way you looked! All bloodied and…" She shivered noticeably, "I didn't want another patient. I've got enough as it is."

"Does that mean I can go?" I asked excitedly. The witch laughed and nodded.

"But if you feel odd, you come right back, is that understood? And no Quidditch!"

"Yes, ma'am." I said. I practically jumped off the white bed and ran from the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey shook her head at my antics.

"Serpe." I shot at the Portrait before it swung open. It was early, six o' clock, and Skye wasn't up yet. There were only a handful of fifth years who were cramming for their up and coming OWLs. I went to my dormitory, perhaps I'd change first and then read a book downstairs.

To my surprise I saw the curtains around my four-poster bed were closed. I opened the curtains carefully.

Skye was there. Sleeping soundly. I didn't have the heart to wake her, so I simply got the extra clothes I'd taken out yesterday and went to the bathroom to change. When I returned she was still asleep, but the boys were starting to wake up. I closed the curtains again and cast Mufflatio on her so that she wouldn't be disturbed by their noise.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Blaise?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"She cried the whole night – until she fell asleep." He said, motioning to my bed.

"Really?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'll leave you two to talk."

Fifteen minutes everyone filed out and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. I went back upstairs, removed Mufflatio and sat down next to her, very lightly.

"Skye?" I gently shook her. She moaned, and after a while her eyes fluttered open.

"Draco?" She said sleepily. Her eyes widened as she saw me. She sat up and made to get out of bed. I wasn't going to let her go that easily. I reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down. I rolled on top of her and pinned her down.

"We're going to talk about this, and we're going to talk now." I whispered.

"Draco…" She sighed and pushed me off with strength I didn't know she had. "Look, I don't want to hear it, all right?"

"Just let me explain, please!"

"I'm not a masochist!" She shrieked at me. "I don't want to hear what you have to say! You'll twist the knife that's already so deep!'

Skye stood up and left the dorm. Not casting a backwards glance at me.

"I love you." I whispered, hearing my heart break in even my own ears.

I would not give up. Ever.


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N: This one is dedicated to Hannah and Sudden Rush._

**Chapter 49: the Lightning-Struck Tower.**

**Merope's POV**

The Manor landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. I have been stuck up there for a month! A damn month!

Who would've guessed they'd used a simple '_Wingardium Leviosa_' on the house. It was ridiculously simple – and tjerefore incredibly smart. I wouldn't have thought of it, were it not for my darling brother, Morphin. He and my father never were of the most intelligent ones out there, so when they taught me magic, they only taught me the simplest of spells, such as the levitating spell, 'Reparo', 'Avis', 'Augamenti', things like that.

But they underestimated me. I was quite accomplished at wandless magic, but my dear family never thought of me as more than a maid, a toy. Breakable, fixable… breakable again. Never to be thought of as a human. _Animal._

I apparated with a loud '_crack_', to my old home. It was now a run-down shack, but Tom had hidden one of his Horcruxes here.

I'd seen him create some of his Horcruxes. I watched him kill his father and Mr. and Mrs. Riddle Senior. I didn't blink an eye when he did it – Tom had inherited my quite cold heart and my attitude that always wanted more and more of everything and to come out on top, no matter what stands in our way, and then he returned to the Gaunt shack to put false memories into Morphin's head. Quite a genius he is. But then again, he is descended from Slytherin. I'm so proud. I just wish I was descended from the great Merlin himself – but that was a lie I could tell the Wizarding World once Tom is dead.

Tom is just another pawn in my greater plan, as is Lycan. Just as I know Tom does not love, I don't love either. I was taught not to love by my darling father. Slytherins did not love. Not even a little bit. Nor did they show compassion or kindness. We lie, yes, which is why Lycan has always come back to me. He believes with all his heart that I love him. Gah! That was laughable! He was a thorn in my side – a disgrace to the name of Slytherin.

I pulled the floorboards up to where I knew he'd hidden the ring.

No! It couldn't be! The ring was gone, no! How… Whom…

123

**Draco's POV**

"Get up." My covers were pulled of mercilessly off me. I looked up dazedly. It was Skye. Her green eyes could've well been blue. She flashed me a smile before shrugging. "Sorry."

"Wha…" Was she finally going to listen to me? It had been a bit more than a week, after all.

"We've got to help Pansy." She said; my heart sank into my shoes. Or they would have were I wearing shoes.

"What's the time?" I asked, realizing it was still dark. I hadn't actually fallen asleep yet, so it surprised that I hadn't heard Skye come up.

"It's eleven o' clock." She said. "We have to help Pansy. They are coming, now."

I was out of bed before Skye could say anything more. Skye sat down on my bed and waited as I pulled on a pair of jeans over my boxers and a button-up shirt. As soon as I was done she stood up again.

"Won't you ever talk to me?" I asked, grabbing her wrist on a whim. She looked up at me, her eyes clouded almost instantly.

"Draco, what's there to be said?" She asked, "I get that you hate me or being my mate, I get that you wish I didn't exist…"

I crashed my lips down onto hers. She was saying the biggest load of crap I'd ever heard! But I would tell her that later. She melted into my kiss, quite extraordinarily, as it was only a normal kiss. I didn't invade her mouth. I just kept my lips on hers. Showing her that I did care and did not wish to just snog her.

After a few seconds she pulled back.

"We'd better, um… go…" She said, a little breathlessly. It made me grin.

"Yeah."

We hastened downstairs. The Common room was still rather full, it was exam time and everyone was cramming. The fifth years all looked incredibly stressed – I was grateful that I never had to take my OWLs.

"You ready?" Pansy asked us. I nodded. What we did tonight might very well be a suicide mission, but Skye and I had already planned for that (just in case). Skye pulled out three sets of robes. I recognized them as the ones Laud had given her. She gave one to both Pansy and me.

"Laud gave me yours too; I just hadn't realized it at the time." Skye whispered. We pulled the cloaks (that were disguised as robes) on. Blaise came up to us.

"Tonight?" He asked. He knew about it, as did Luna.

"Yes."

He slipped his wand from out of his sleeve.

"I'll go the Gryffindors." He said, turning around and going out the portrait hole. I suspected he was going to Ravenclaw Tower first, though.

"He's helping?" Pansy asked, Skye laughed – a laugh I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Yes, Pans, he's on our side."

Pansy smiled gratefully at us before throwing her arms around both our necks.

"You guys are the best." She whispered. No one took notice of the three of us; they were too worried about the exams.

"Thanks." Skye said. "No, let's quickly go over it again."

"Draco goes to the Astronomy Tower and set off the Dark Mark while I go to the Room of Requirement and let them in." Pansy recited, remembering the plan perfectly.

"Are you sure Dumbledore's not here?" Skye asked her. She nodded.

"He went to the Hog's Head." She answered.

"And he'll rush to the Astronomy Tower." Skye went on, "Where you'll be waiting for him."

"And I'll stall until my mystery savior arrives." She said, grinning slightly.

"Good girl." Skye smiled. The 'mystery savior's' identity even I didn't know. Skye, Pansy and I had been working on the plan, but Skye had avoided talking to me directly.

"And I fight, holding the Death Eaters off." I said.

"What's with the special robes, though?" Pansy asked us.

"They're defense robes; they'll protect you from most curses, not the Unforgivables, though."

I wondered why they would be able to deflect it from Skye and me, but not from Pansy? Oh, that's right; Skye and I weren't normal humans – not a normal wizard or a witch.

"All right, let's do it." Skye announced at exactly seven minutes past eleven. We moved to the portrait hole.

Once outside we went into three different directions. I moved to the Astronomy Tower, Pansy to the seventh floor corridor and Skye to get the 'mystery savior'. I wondered if it was Potter…

I ran to the Astronomy Tower. Once I reached it, I pointed my wand at the sky.

"_Morsmorde!_"

The skull with snake appeared. I watched as the snake slithered through the mouth of the skull. Pansy had taught me how to do it – it had taken some advanced magic, for it shouldn't actually have worked with me – as was not a Death Eater and had not been branded with the Dark Mark.

I hurried back and cast a barrier at the top of the stairs – one Pansy had also taught me. It would only allow Death Eaters to pass.

I had to stay put up there for a while, to alert Pansy when Dumbledore arrived.

123

**Skye's POV**

I knocked on the door. Dad wasn't there! Where could he be? Panic started to grip me. Why, oh why hadn't I discussed it with him beforehand?

Oh! The teacher's lounge! I could've kicked myself at my utter stupidity.

I loped to the teacher's lounge and knocked on the door. There was shuffling inside before the door opened.

"Miss Night? Can I help you?" Slughorn had answered.

"Um… I'm looking for Professor Snape. Have you seen him?" I asked in an innocent voice. I swear, using the 'sweet' voice could get me out of Azkaban if needed.

"He's patrolling the corridors as I understand, Miss Night." He said pleasantly. "I'd like to invite to the next dinner party I'm hosting, Professor Snape speaks highly of your Potions skills…"

"Not now." I said, closing the door, quite rudely, in his face and running down to dungeons to look for dad. I figured I'd start at the bottom and work my way upwards.

Fifteen minutes had passed and I still haven't found him. I started to panic – what if I didn't found him? What would happen?

I ran down the seventh floor corridor in a panicked state and collided head-first with something solid. I lost my balance and fell.

"Skye, are you all right?"

I looked up at the voice. Dad! He held out his hand to help me up.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on, we have to go! The Death Eaters are here…"

"They've infiltrated the castle?"

"Yes, now please, hurry!" I pulled at his sleeve hastily. He started to walk, I wanted to run at shifter-speed, but I wasn't sure if that would be wise.

We walked fast, but still not fast enough.

Then we were thrown into a fight. Death Eaters and Order members were furiously slashing their wands at one another.

"We can't get through!" I heard Remus yell, and then I heard something heavy being thrown against something – the barrier! Draco had done it!

"Go." I pushed dad. He sprinted up the stairs.

I jogged to the nearest window and smashed a hand through it. I climbed out and stood on the ledge.

"Come on, come on…" I said and closed my eyes. My hands went into the air and reached up. My legs acted without permission, they bowed… and I jumped… my hands grabbed the nearest thing. Opening my eyes I pulled myself up. I was on top of the Astronomy Tower, but I was in the shadows, out of sight. Draco was in the shadows at the back. I watched the scene in front of me. There were probably eight hooded figures there, along with Bellatrix and a rather foul-smelling man.

No… I sniffed again. He was not a man. With excitement I realized he was a werewolf!

"Kill him," Bellatrix said. I felt my blood boil. I hate her! "Or I'll do it, Pansy." Bellatrix accentuated her point by taking out her wand and pointing it at Dumbledore.

"No, the girl must do it." One of the other hooded figures, a rather dumpy one, said.

"Good evening, Alecto." Dumbledore said pleasantly, but I saw him slip a few inches. I only saw him from the side, but even from this angle I could see that he was tired and weak.

Another figure drew my attention – Harry.

"You are not a killer, Pansy." Dumbledore said to a shaking Pansy. Her eyes were filled with fear. Just a little bit of time… stall, Pans, stall them…

"Maybe if I finish the students I can finish you, eh, Dumbles?" The werewolf said.

"Ah, Fenrir. You bought him to a school filled with your friends, Pansy?" Dumbledore said, ever playing the role of headmaster – even in the face of death.

"I didn't know he was coming." Pansy said, shaking worse than ever.

"Ah." Dumbledore mused. I heard footsteps approach… dad…

"Kill him, Pansy." Bellatrix whispered to Pansy, but Bellatrix is not one of the world's best whisperers out there. Her voice was sweet, but it was the most dangerous sweet I'd ever heard.

"No." Dad's voice came. I sighed in relief, seeing Pansy do the same.

The Death Eaters started bickering among themselves, but dad only looked at Dumbledore.

"Severus…" Dumbledore's voice quieted the Death Eaters. "Severus… please…"

Dumbledore was begging.

He was begging dad to kill him!

Dad glared at Dumbledore. He was livid at Dumbledore for asking him to do this.

"_Avada Kedavra._" Dad's voice quivered the tiniest bit as he sliced the air with his wand.

Dumbledore was thrown over the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Dad grabbed Pansy by the scruff of her neck and pulled her with him.

"Let's go!" He said, hurriedly.

They all filed out, into the fighting going on downstairs. Draco hurried to me.

"And now we fight?" He asked, extending a hand to help me off. I took it, knowing it was wrong to want him in the face of danger.

"And now we fight." I said solemnly. Harry jumped into action; he pointed his wand at Draco, his mouth started to speak an incantation. My wand reached the air too, Harry eyed it – he should know not to mess with me. There was a loud smash downstairs; Harry hesitated before lowering his wand.

"Go, Harry." I whispered. He swallowed, turned and ran.

Draco and I ran downstairs too, the barrier was now destroyed.

I saw something heavy land on Harry… the werewolf… I stunned it and pulled it off Harry. He looked at me questioningly for a moment before running again, following dad and Pansy.

"Let's follow him." Draco suggested. I nodded, and we jogged after him at normal speed, casting curses at hooded figures and shielding others in the meanwhile.

We ran all the way to the Great Hall, not panting yet; we exited the castle just on time to hear Harry yell "Coward!" at dad. I moved forward, vaguely aware that Draco was right behind me.

"Coward, fight back!" Harry yelled again. Dad neared Harry.

"Cruc - " Harry began, but dad flicked his wand, causing Harry to topple over.

"Cruc - " But dad only brought Harry down again.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter! You haven't got the nerve or the ability - "

"Incarc - " Dad deflected Harry's curse with a lazy flick of his wand. "Fight back! Fight back, you cowardly…"

"Coward, did you call me, Potter? Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?"

"Stupe - "

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!"

Dad turned heel to face the Death Eaters.

"Now come! It is time to be gone, before the Ministry turns up - "

"Impedi - "

But before he could finish the jinx, excruciating pain hit Harry. The cruciatus curse.

"No!" Dad yelled, and I could swear I heard fear in his voice. He was afraid for Harry. Harry lied curled on the grass. Dad turned to the two fat death Eaters behind Harry. "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord – we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

I ran as fast as I could, Draco trailing behind me, but at human speed we weren't fast enough.

Harry pushed himself to his feet again and staggered blindly towards dad.

"Sectum -" Dad deflected his curse, but he wasn't snarly anymore – he was just furious!

"No Potter!" Dad screamed. There was a loud BANG and Harry was soaring backwards, his wand flew from his hand. I saw Hagrid's hut in flames behind the scene, and Hagrid was yelling about Fang.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them – I, the Half-Blood prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, just like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so… no!"

Harry had made a daring dive towards his wand, but dad shot a hex at it – making it go into the darkness.

"Kill me then," Harry panted "Kill me like you killed him, you coward - '

"DON'T CALL ME COWARD!" Dad looked like he was in so much pain, just as Fang was in the burning hut.

I shot a quick '_Augamenti!_' towards Hagrid's hut, Draco echoing my movements.

Dad progressed out of the gates, Draco and I on his heels.

"Pansy!" I yelled. Dad looked around at us. He cast legilimency on me for two seconds that we ran down to them. He saw that we'd planned this. He told the others to go. Most of them apparated immediately, of course, Bellatrix didn't listen and stayed behind.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" I hadn't planned on that. Bellatrix's curse didn't kill me, but it did blast me backwards… darkness overtook me as m head hit something hard…

123

**Draco's POV**

"_Stupefy!_" I yelled, pointing my wand at Aunt Bella. She'd been jeering about Skye being blasted backwards, she didn't expect this. I knew Sev knew about our plan – he was the 'mystery savior'. Bella fell backwards, rigid. Sev bent down and took ahold of Bella's arm. He let go of Pansy.

"You know where to take her?" He asked me. I nodded – Prince Manor. "And is Skye…"

"Dead? No. We're wearing Laud's cloaks." I'd been worried about Skye being dead too, but not with these cloaks.

"Good. Take care of her." With that he turned on the spot and apparated. I saw Potter near the gates.

"Can you apparate?" I asked her. She nodded, tearfully and scared. I put a consoling hand on her arm, and turned on the spot.

"Wait here." I instructed before going back. Potter glared at me.

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know, Potter. Will you stop blaming me for everything?" I said irritated. "I was only helping a friend; I think you can relate to that." I started to walk back towards Hogwarts, to where Skye was lying.

"What were you doing at the top of the tower?" He asked, falling into step next to me.

"As I've already said – I was helping a friend." I said. We'd reached Skye.

"Is she…"

"No." I said, seeing, with relief (I hadn't noticed I was worried), her chest rise and fall slightly.

I picked her up and carried her further, bridal style. Potter then seemed to snap back to reality and ran to the foot of the Astronomy Tower – where Dumbledore was. The group that had formed around him let Potter through. Potter kneeled at Dumbledore's head, tears ran down his cheeks. He placed Dumbledore's glasses on his nose – now it could be as if the headmaster was sleeping. Potter shifted a bit and picked something up – a locket. He opened it and read. His face contorted in pain.

I went closer too. Everyone glared at me, but then they saw that I was carrying someone that had been hurt.

McGonagall raised her wand into the air. A small light burned at the top. The students mimicked her. I looked up – the Dark Mark was disappearing, as was the dark storm clouds. It was magical. A symbol of Dumbledore's power and his loyal followers.

I watched as Ginny Weasley led Potter away, tears falling from her eyes too. I didn't realize it at first, but I was crying too. I didn't wipe my eyes. What was the use?

Albus Dumbledore was dead. The leader of the light side – dead. What would happen to the Wizarding World without Dumbledore? Dumbledore was one of the few truly good out there. Yes, he had bad characteristics – we all do. The aged hero was gone now. What was going to become of us?

Dumbledore wasn't a Voldemort. He'd earned the respect of many. He'd fought for the light side most of his life. He was the one that had defeated Grindelwald, and he had been helping the defeat of Voldemort along.

Dumbledore was the greatest wizard I would ever meet, a brave soul. And he was gone.

The finality of it…

McGonagall soon left, as did many others. I stayed behind. Forgetting about Pansy completely. Skye was still in my arms, resting.

"Draco!"

I turned to the source, as did all of the others that were still there. Storm was running up to us.

"What happened? I saw the Dark mark… Oh my! Skye!" Storm looked horrified at Skye. She took in my sniveling face. "No… she can't be dead."

"She's not. Dumbledore is." I said. She looked at Dumbledore's body, horror written on her face.

"What happened?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but suddenly it hit me. My godfather had been the one to kill Dumbledore… why? What did Dumbledore ever do to him? I didn't understand…

Pansy.

"Storm, can you go to Prince Manor?" I asked. "I need you to play babysitter… She'll tell you what happened…"

Storm nodded and ran back to the gates again, not asking me to answer her question.

I had to get Skye inside. I started walking back up to the castle, eyes following me.

"Draco?" Luna's voice reverberated. She was standing in the doorway; her dirty blonde hair was a little bloody. "They said you were here…"

"Are you all right? And Blaise?"

"We're fine." She said, "Can I help you?"

"Just lead me to the Hospital Wing." I said, not trusting my own feet.

123

"Malfoy?"

I jerked awake. A figure was standing over me, waving its hand in front of my face. He retracted his hand. The shock of black hair was recognized as Potter's. I lifted my head of my arms. I'd fallen asleep with my head next to Skye on her hospital bed.

"Potter?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you're alive."

I glared at him.

"Real classy." I growled at him. "What do you want?"

"To apologize."

This I couldn't miss. I sat up straighter.

"For?"

"Um… cursing you… and, you know… I knew it wasn't you, but my anger took over, not my instincts – as they were supposed to."

"Well, it's all right, Potter."

"Truce?" He asked. I nodded. "Thanks. I should've listened to my gut."

"Why? What did it say?" I asked, interested.

"To trust you, and the way you acted tonight… I mean, I think I even saw your eyes water when Dumbledore…"

"And we are never to speak of it again, is that clear?"

He smiled at me. Hmm… perhaps we'd become a bit more than allies.

"Of course not, the great Draco Malfoy does not display any emotion at all…"

"Actually I do display emotion, just not publically."

"I wonder what would have happened if we had become friends back in first year." He said. I saw the Ron and Ginny Weasley and Granger behind him, all around a bed.

On another bed Longbottom was lying, apparently asleep, in a bed near the door. Madame Pomfrey was dabbing at someone's face (I think) in the midst of the Weasley clan.

"Well, you'd be in Slytherin for one." I said, he grinned again.

"I've never told anyone this, but the Sorting Hat did consider putting me in there."

"Well, why didn't it?" I asked.

"Because I asked it not to."

"Hmm… the hat and I never had a full length conversation. He just yelled out Slytherin."

"What about Skye?"

"Oh, he had a long chat with her. First wanting to send her into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"I can understand Ravenclaw, I mean she's like a genius, but Gryffindor?"

"You have no idea how brave she really is. She gets scared yes, but when we were held captive at the ministry she was strong. Despite a broken wrist that was untreated for a long while."

Potter's eyes widened. "What?"

I smiled, Potter's eyes widened even more.

"I'm sorry about Dumbledore." I found myself saying. His eyes fell and the grin slipped off his face. "Our world is suffering a great loss."

I waved my wand, conjuring a chair. I motioned for Potter to sit on it. He did, much to my surprise.

"I know you don't trust me, Potter. I mean, I was a prat to you for how long." I said; putting my head in my hands. My hair fell into my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We're friends, Malfoy. Nothing can change that."

I looked up.

"Friends?"

"Yeah." Potter smiled at me. I returned it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Even if I say no you'll ask it anyways. So, what?"

"Why were you crying in Myrtle's bathroom?"

Ah, I'd known this question would surface eventually.

I didn't answer him; I merely lifted my hand and pointed to the sleeping beauty.

"Skye?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I nodded. "I don't get it."

"Skye and I have been going through a… hard time… and I can't go on without her."

"You can't decide that, Malfoy, you're only sixteen…"

"Seventeen, as is Skye. We're both of age." I said. He grumbled something under his breath – something that sounded oddly like 'Lucky git'.

"Well, what are you going to do?" He asked. "Have you guys sorted it out?"

"No. We have not."

"What are you going to do to fix it?"

"The only thing I can do."

"Which is?"

"Ask her to marry me." I leaned over to his ear and whispered it in fear of Skye not being as asleep as she appeared.

Potter stared at me.

"What?" He said, positive he'd heard wrong. His voice was so loud that it attracted the attention of the Weasleys and Granger. Luna just stood there, staring at the victim's face.

"What's going on there?" Ronald asked. He saw me and his expression went into one I didn't understand.

"Skye's unconscious." I said, pointing at her. He stared at me as if I was somewhat insane. "And there?" I added, really caring.

"Bill's been attacked by Greyback." He said, slightly caught off guard.

"That's horrible." I said, catching them all by surprise. "I'm sorry it happened,."

The doors of the Hospital Wing were flung open. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus, Sirius and Tonks came in. They were all shocked, no one knew that Dumbledore was dead yet, it seemed. The ones who'd just entered certainly did not, nor did Ronald or Granger – Ginny did, and she was crying silently. Potter stood up and went to embrace her.

"What happened?" Remus asked them, not noticing us.

"Fenrir Greyback attacked Bill." Granger answered.

"But he wasn't attacked at the full moon," Ronald said, "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a – a real - ?"

He looked questioningly at Remus.

"No, I don't think Bill will be a true werewolf, but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and – and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," said Ron. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state -"

"Ron – Dumbledore's dead," Ginny said.

"No!" Remus yelled, looking wildly from Ginny to Potter, almost as if he was hoping Potter was lying. He sank into a chair, his hands in his hair. I'd never seen this side of him. Sirius was looking blankly at Potter.

"How did he die?" Tonks asked, "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him." Potter said, and I felt a pang in my chest. He went on to tell them exactly what had happened, coming to the part where I'd disarmed Dumbledore and went to hide in the shadows. At this par Granger clapped her hand over her mouth and Luna's lip trembled. She came over to me and stared at me for a while. Then she bent down and put her thin arms around me. She didn't say anything, she just hugged me.

"Shh… listen!" Ginny said. Luna pulled back, and the medi-witch pressed her fingers to her mouth, her eyes were wide.

Somewhere, in the darkness, a phoenix was singing. It was a striking lament of awful beauty.

The spell was broken when McGonagall opened the door and entered. Just like the rest of the room she looked like she'd just been in a battle.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way…' She said, but I tuned out. Skye had just made a movement. I put my hand in hers, not wanting to miss it again. Luna must have seen it too, for she was on Skye's other side.

"Where's Blaise?" I asked.

"He went to help Pansy, he said. He wanted to make sure she's all right."

"Where'd he go?" I asked her.

"Prince Manor."

I nodded; Blaise had gone to the right place. I turned back to the other conversation; apparently I'd missed quite a lot.

The doors burst open again, making us all jump. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came striding into the ward, Fleur Delacour behind them, her pretty face filled with terror.

McGonagall talked to them, but I didn't listen. Why would Sev kill Dumbledore? It just didn't make sense! I looked at Skye again… she'd been the one to go get her father… was she?

No. She isn't.

I sat thinking for a while, only to have my thoughts interrupted by a wailing Mrs. Weasley and a sobbing Fleur Delacour. They were hugging one another tightly. Ginny, Ron and Granger were staring at each other bewildered.

But what happened next almost made me faint.

"You see!" Tonks said to Remus in a strained voice, she was glaring at him. I backed into my chair a little – hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," Remus replied; he looked exceedingly tense, "Bill is not a full werewolf. The cases are completely -"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" Tonks seized the front of his robes and shook him. "I've told you a million times…"

"And I've told you a million times," Remus interrupted, he refused to meet her eyes, "that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…"

"What a load of bullshit." I said, not being able to contain myself anymore. They all looked at me, shocked that I was there.

"All I mean is that Tonks deserves someone young and whole." Remus said, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Remus, you're being silly. Tonks wants you!" I said, standing up. My hand slipped from Skye's. "Remus, take it from me… don't turn your back on love."

"Draco?" Sirius had wakened from his stupor. "What are you talking about?"

"Remus shouldn't turn his back on Tonks." I said firmly. I turned back to Skye and took her hand.

"You should listen to him, Remus." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

123

The funeral was nice, though I think the funeral-leader wasn't someone I'd pick to conduct Dumbledore's funeral. His idea of a few words weren't the ones Dumbledore would've chosen. Or so I thought.

Hagrid had brought him in and laid him down at the front. Many ministry officials had shown up – including Umridge and the minister. I'd snorted when I saw them, but that was it. Nothing more.

Skye still hadn't woken up. Sirius and Remus were residing here again, and they were all sympathetic to me. Madam Pomfrey had allowed me sleep in the bed next to Skye's bed for the time being. I had no wish to return to the Slytherin Common Room. Potter came to talk me every day, wanting to assure me that we are friends. Ron and Hermione accompanied him, and now we were on a first-name basis. It was odd at first, but they insisted on it.

I was becoming increasingly worried about Skye. Would she be awake in time?


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: Thanks to Amehh, SolitaryNyght, FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, owlcity89, xXMissAlecVolturi ,BookWorm77071, Blue-bird-11, im-the-doctor, muentigerand koekie101._

_For MadHatterG3000 and slytheringirl4life._

**A warning: This chapter contains swearing. (Skye's not a very happy camper.)**

**Chapter 50: Mindgames.**

**(Meanwhile, a week before, just after Dumbledore's death and Skye being sucked into darkness.)**

**Skye's POV**

I was lying on something soft – but how was that possible? I'd just hit my head on what I think is a rock, and there's no way in hell that I'd been passed out for that long.

I opened my eyes. Where the hell was I? The room I was in was silver, metallic almost. The room wasn't very well decorated, it only consisted of a bed – the one on which I was lying. I sat up. I realized I didn't have any clothes on – how embarrassing…

My Glamour Charms weren't working. The ring Draco had given me was gone, and I saw the light green streaks in my hair from the corner of my eye.

I wished for clothes to wear, what if someone saw me like this? Out of nowhere some clothes appeared. I quickly pulled them on, just as I was finished the door (I didn't even know this room _had_ a door) opened.

"Good day, Empress." She said, her dirty hair fell in strands across her face and her eyes were crossed. She didn't seem very impressed with me.

"Merope." I nodded, not knowing why I wanted 'me rope', because, indeed, why on earth did I want a rope? Oh, maybe there was a window here I could climb out of… I looked around, my shoulders sagged. There wasn't a window in the room.

She gasped.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Really? Your name's Merope? No wonder you're such a…"

"Hold your tongue!" She snapped, cutting across me. Now I recognized her, she'd been the one to hold Storm prisoner. Oh, now I remembered her name too. My mind was fuzzy – like a teddybear! I giggled at the idea of a teddybear-type brain in my head. I could just see myself, unscrewing my head at night and taking out my plush brain to sleep with it in my arms…

Speaking of teddybears, where's Draco? And more importantly, where the hell was I? My giggling faded.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking up at her, but she was gone. Majorly weird.

I stood up and went to the open door.

"You will pay… Empress of Shape-shifters, for taking my son from me and standing in my way…" Her voice came from absolutely everywhere, reverberating from the very walls themselves.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled, but the sound came out as a whisper. She cackled, and evil sound that chilled me fully.

"You are the Empress, and I hate you because of it." Her figure showed up to the right in the hall. The hall was also metallic; it seemed the whole building was.

"What have I done to you?" I demanded.

"You took my gift, my destiny… I was supposed to be the Empress, not you… you're a simple muggle raised child, what have you got that I lack?" Her ghostly figure came close to me and disappeared just as she was about to touch me. I'd cringed away from the touch and was now standing against the wall, wishing to go through it.

"You are nothing." All light around me went out. I gasped. No! I wasn't afraid anymore! No, no, no, no, no, no…

Something began crawling up my leg. Its hairy legs scratching me through the jeans I was wearing. I could feel the small creature crawling up and up and up…

Wait, I was bigger than a spider.

I reached down to where the little beast was and moved to flick it off, but it was already gone. How…

Man, I wish there was light in this forsaken place!

And with that the lights went on. But the building wasn't metallic anymore; it looked more like a bathroom at a public restroom that was never cleaned. Incredibly dirty, grime between the tiles and the light bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered feebly. I stared at it, cursing it in my mind. It flickered one last time and went out, but light in general remained.

The floor beneath me opened and fell, infinitely it seemed to me.

Then out of nowhere I hit the ground. I stood up, grunting.

Hiss….

I whirled around at the sound.

A giant snake was slithering slowly over to me. Was Merope perhaps trying to feed on my fears?

"Poof." I said, waving at the snake. I watched it evaporate.

I looked up, her ghostly figure standing at the top. I wanted to be up there, and within seconds I stood next to her. I reached out and seized her behind the neck. I didn't have my wand; she must've taken it, so instead I placed my other hand in front of her neck in a threat. She was a foot shorter than me, so it was easy to do this.

"You are one evil little thing." I whispered in her ear, "But it's not like I didn't know that already."

She cackled that awful laugh again and vanished.

The lights went out again.

"I know your biggest fears, Empress, and I will use them against you."

Her voice was like a lullaby – it made me tired and I wished to just close my eyes.

"Sleep, for now, Empress, you'll need your rest."

And without my permission I fell asleep.

123

"Wake up, Empress, day two has arrived."

I jerked awake. I was on the bed again. I wondered vaguely how I'd gotten there. I stood up and opened the door immediately. I wanted to get this over with. She was standing outside, leaning against a door, almost casually. Her dirty hair was swept into a ponytail that looked haggard. I hadn't realized how small the woman really was.

"Morning, Empress."

I glowered at her.

"Today I shall humor you, I will answer your questions – even if it for just a while."

I nodded, and then we were swept to a living room, which was decorated in a very elaborate sense. She sat down in one of the arm chairs and motioned for me to do the same. I hesitated.

"I'll alert you when I'll attack again, Empress." She said, I sat down and waited. "But rest assured, this is the last time I shall have a civilized conversation with you."

"What do you want from me?" I asked her.

"Your ultimate demise, m' dear." She said pleasantly. "You are a thorn in my side, and I know that to defeat you, I have to feed on your fears."

"What makes you think you know my fears?" I demanded from her. She smiled at me; several of her teeth were missing.

"You are the Empress, dear girl; don't you think I'd done research on you?"

I froze, what did she know? I phrased my question.

"What do I know?" She repeated my question, "Well, I know who you are, your real identity, I know who your mother is, your father, I know about your mate, I know about the veela man… and above all, I know your fears."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, adding Draco's smirk. She looked angry for a moment, before her expression returned to neutral.

"Yes, I do. I believe you asked me yesterday where you were? Well, my answer is a riddle." She took a breath before going on.

"_You are neither there where you fell, _

_nor are you where you appear to be, _

_a little personal shell, _

_and also your own private hell. "_

I considered her words.

"You'll never figure it out." She said smugly. I eyed her. She didn't look like the smartest person out there, but then again, real geniuses never do.

"You should never miss with a Merlin." I said softly, with a sly smile. She stared at me because of my words, her eyes for once not cross.

"What?"

But I stood up and headed for the door, it opened at my touch. I went out, and fell into darkness once again.

123

"Day three has arrived." She didn't even bother with a 'morning' today, how awfully rude.

"Go screw yourself, Merope." I said, knowing full well she'd be able to hear me.

"That's not as much fun." She said. She was waiting outside my door, revealing herself to me. I thought this was a rather clever tactic. She wanted me to sort of trust her – her movements anyway. She was doing it on purpose. Making her predictable. She was either incredible smart in doing this, or incredible stupid.

"So, are you ready for this?"

"Ready or not, you'll still go ahead with your plans."

She smirked at me before pushing herself away from the wall.

"True." She inclined her head. The lights went out again – predictably.

"I'm waiting." I said, impatiently into the darkness.

Out of nowhere a fire sprung up. At first small, then it grew larger gradually… and thousands of rats streamed from it. I shrieked, turning around and trying to run away from them… but they fell onto me, drowning me in a puddle of rats…

"Oh no, you don't!" I gasped, wishing with all my might they were gone.

And like that it stopped.

"No!" Merope yelled frustrated.

The fire was still there, still growing gradually larger and redder. I squinted at it… nothing…

"_You are neither there where you fell, _

_nor are you where you appear to be, _

_a little personal shell, _

_and also your own private hell. "_

Her voice whispered again, but this time it was my own head rather than out here.

Private hell? Personal shell? Hmm… you are neither where you fell, nor am I where I appear to be… where do I appear to be?

In a mental hospital, a haunted and abandoned one at that.

Where did I fall?

Just inside the gates of Hogwarts.

So I'm not at a mental hospital, nor am I at the gates of Hogwarts? Did that mean I was still in the Hogwarts grounds? The Room of Requirement perhaps? I couldn't be, I reasoned. Draco had been there, and he'd rather eat Hogwarts rock cakes than let me be abducted – that I knew now.

Private hell?

Personal shell?

What if the words were scrambled? A private shell and a personal hell? What was my personal hell?

My imagination, I guess. I could scare myself easily by thoughts only…

The fire grew larger and redder still – I didn't get the point of the fire, though.

If my imagination was my personal hell, it could be my personal heaven too…

I doused the fire in my mind; it was starting to irritate me.

Water flowed from out of nowhere towards the nearing fire, but it evaporated before it reached the flames.

Now I knew why I should be afraid of it – it was FiendFyre! I turned around to run again, but after ten steps further into the darkness I wheeled around. Several animalistic figures rose from it, a chimaera roared at me, a dragon lifted its great head to look at me with fiery eyes; a phoenix flew above the fire…

"Die." I commanded it, and it did – just like that. The blazing animals all reared up once more before simply falling to the floor into nothingness.

The lights went on again, and dad was standing in front of me.

"I never wished for a child." He said to me, his sneer in place.

"Da…dad? How'd you get in here?"

He only deepened his sneer.

"You are such a disappointment. Why didn't you join the Dark Lord?"

I stared.

"I hated you from the moment the Dark Lord made me sleep with a veela-whore…"

"Fuck you!" I shouted at dad, it was the first time I'd swore aloud, and at dad. But this wasn't dad… he would never say that about mum! He was in love with her!

"Don't deny it, you know it's true."

I glared at dad – there was no way this was Severus Snape. Severus Snape wasn't snarly with me – he cared for me! He was my father – not this monstrosity in front of me!

"You are a worthless, little bitch! You caused deaths! You will cause deaths! No one loves you; no one could ever love you! You have no future; you will die alone and as a worthless…"

I wasn't going to listen to this. I stepped forward and pushed the thing in front of me, he laughed… but Merope's cackle came out…

I jumped up to the roof of the mental hospital and aimed a kick at dad, but he had disappeared.

"Attacking your own father, now are you, m' dear?" Merope's voice drifted to me. I looked around, where the hell was she?

"As I said: your own personal hell."

I beamed – she had slipped up now! She'd said personal hell, but in the riddle she'd said PRIVATE hell.

My own personal hell was my imagination – that much I'd already figured. Let's test it.

I took a breath and closed my eyes.

_I'm afraid of Draco showing up saying he hated me, that he doesn't love me._

"Hello, Skye." I opened my eyes. Draco stood in front of me, Merope must be monitoring my thoughts for the words 'I'm afraid of' and things related to that.

"Draco." I nodded to the impostor, wanting to make her believe that I believed her.

"You know why I'm here?"

I shook my head innocently.

"I'm here to kill you." He smiled a haunting smile.

"Really, Draco, my love?"

He nodded slowly before running to attack me. I didn't move an inch – this was not Draco. His blonde hair was in place, as was his molten silver eyes and his muscled body, but Merope had forgotten one thing.

His scar.

This Draco stopped with a sword (that he suddenly had) mere inches from my face.

"Go away." I whispered, the boy that was not Draco looked horrified at my words before disappearing.

It clicked – my personal or private shell was my mind!

"No!" Merope's voice came to me. In my mind I saw her in front of me, and that was where she appeared.

"My personal shell, you say?" I enquired, smiling my eerie smile. "You meant my private shell, m' dear." I mocked her words, she glared at me.

"Since it's my personal hell, it can be my personal heaven too." I announced, throwing as much venom into my voice as I could. I felt her trying to leave, but I held her down firmly in my mind. I started to walk closer to her, menacingly, like I'd always done at the orphanage. I stopped near her ear. "My personal heaven includes you in a few strenuous activities. I shall allow you rest – only as an act of foreboding. I'm simply prolonging the inevitable."

I willed her eyes closed and into sleep. She fell into a deep sleep, sliding to the floor.

I grinned (evilly), I'd just make her nervous for a bit before leaving and sealing my mind permanently to her.

123

"Wake up." I snapped at her. Her eyes opened immediately. "Now, time for you to see my heaven."

I smiled the eerie smile, she cringed.

"A word of advice before we start, you might want to overthink schemes like these – they might turn on you."

I put the lights out with that.

Now, I wasn't planning on doing anything traumatizing to her, just to make her paranoid.

I made a bunch of white, fluffy bunnies start hoping to her from a distance…

_Hop… thud… hop… thud…_

I heard her breath quicken, she was turning desperately on the spot to try and get away from the thudding creatures.

Just as soon as I was sure they'd surrounded her, I made the lights go on.

She screamed shrilly… then she saw that it was a bunch of bunnies… I laughed loudly from the side, making my voice reverberate of the, now metallic again, walls.

I dimmed the lights again, not entirely extinguishing them. I used her predictability on her.

I remembered a movie I saw as a child once. I couldn't remember the name, but it had made me laugh hard. I pushed that scene in here. It was a cartoon. The lights went on again.

A little girl that was quite thin and holding a headless doll came strolling in, quite happily. A boy entered after her, he had blonde hair and was rather chubby.

"Come on, Wednesday, you said we would hold a dance-off today." The boy moaned to his sister, but she'd stopped in mid-stride and was staring at Merope.

A rope appeared out of nowhere, the girl pulled it. A door from out of nowhere opened and a big blue man (that reminded me a bit of Frankenstein) came in.

"You rang?" He drawled.

"Yes, Lurch, I believe we have a feast for our crocodiles…"

Merope looked positively green.

I know I hadn't actually done much, nor had she – and she was clearly not a horror story writer. Nor was I, as a matter of fact, but I'd managed to scare her with a bunch of bunnies.

"Stay out of my mind, Merope!" I yelled, making a giant hand come in and pull her out. She screamed at the hand, but it didn't struggle with her further.

I closed the door in which the giant hand had come through; I pulled a quill out of nowhere and wrote on the door.

'_Anti-Merope Barrier'_

Quite silly, I know, but I smiled at the door. I patted it as I would pet a dog.

"Good boy."

And then I woke up.

123

**Sev's POV**

Tired, I arrived at my home. Prince Manor. Draco said he'd send Parkinson here, I just hope she hadn't destroyed it completely in the last week. The last week had been exhausting, to say the least. After apparating with Bellatrix to Malfoy Manor, the Dark Lord wanted a play-by-play of Dumbledore's death. How it had been done, how I'd arrived on the scene, how I'd done it, how Hagrid's (an oaf according to him, personally I had a lot of respect for the giant) hut had caught on fire, Potter's and my interactions, how we lost the Parkinson girl, how Bella was unconscious…

I told him that a student – I withheld the name – had stunned Bellatrix, and while I was trying to defend him from doing more damage the girl had run away. I don't know why he insisted on me staying for a week, he said it was so that I was under his protection. I'd almost snorted aloud at that.

Dumbledore… was gone. And I'd done it. Yes, he had asked me to do it. That didn't change the way it made me feel.

I entered the gates and went up the stairs, what I wanted now was a bed.

"Severus?" A voice called as soon as I entered the Manor. Storm was here. The lights were on and the room was clean, not dusty as I'd expected it to be.

"Yes?" I called back, closing the door. Storm appeared at the top of the stairs, her Glamour Charms activated. She looked relieved at my appearance and ran down the stairs, her hair flailing wildly behind her, at top speed and threw her arms around my neck.

"I… I thought… he'd… killed you…" She sobbed into my chest. I put my arms around her unsurely. "Hold me, for crying out loud!" I smiled at her tone, but I tightened my grip.

"I'm fine." I said. She pulled back a little; her hands flew to my face.

"You're so pale." She said, "When last did you have decent meal?"

I thought about that, the house elves at Malfoy Manor had all gone mysteriously missing and could therefore not provide food.

"At Hogwarts." I answered.

"So you've been starving for a week?" She looked ready to murder.

"Don't fuss, Storm, it's all right." I said, drawing her in again. She relaxed into my embrace before pulling back again. Her eyes looked deeply into mine, they were searching my soul – or that's what it felt like.

Again that feeling took ahold of me, the feeling I'd only felt with one other person: Lily Evans. Storm was so beautiful… and so soft… what if I ended up killing her too? It was my fault that Lily was dead. I was the one that told the Dark Lord about Trelawney's prophecy.

She leaned up and kissed me.

"You are one brave man, Severus." She whispered to me.

123

"Professor Snape?"

I jumped at the sound of the child's voice.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"Thank you." Her voice was small.

I nodded to her, acknowledging her thanks. I was sitting at the breakfast table, staring at the breakfast Storm had prepared. The egg yolk made me think of Skye. She hated eggs. Was she all right? Storm had told me about an unconscious Skye in Draco's arms. I wanted to go back; I wanted to see my daughter! I wanted to make sure Draco was all right. Draco didn't know that Dumbledore's death had been planned. He must hate me right now.

Storm came into the room again; she was wearing a pretty floral dress. It accentuated her curves perfectly. She smiled at the girl.

"Morning, Pansy." She sang. Storm glanced at me. "I told her to loan Skye's clothes, is that all right?"

"Yes, just as long as she leaves Skye's fingerless gloves alone, I don't think she would mind." I said. Storm smiled again and put her arms around my shoulders from behind.

"Well, sit down, Miss Parkinson, we don't want you starving." I said, trying to keep the sneer out of my voice. I missed Skye, more than I cared to admit. Luckily it was almost summer. The child sat down, and Storm put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" She asked me, her eyes wide.

"I live here, Miss Parkinson." I answered evenly.

"But…"

"I told you to wait until Skye gets here to start asking questions." Storm said to the girl kindly' then she seemed to remember something. "Sev, where's your part of the three-way mirror?"

I pulled it out of my pocket – I always had it on my person, just in case.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly before saying Draco's name into the mirror. We waited several minutes before anything happened. In the meanwhile I'd told her not to tell him I was in the same room as her.

"What?" A groggy Draco spoke from the mirror.

"Well, hello to you too, dear." Storm said sarcastically. I smiled inwardly; she was my type of woman – or veela as it were.

"Oh, hi, Storm… what are you doing with Sev's mirror?"

"I'm dancing with it, what does it look like?"

I actually allowed a smile to play on my lips at this. Parkinson's fork clattered to the floor. She gazed at me, not believing her eyes.

"What was that?" Draco asked, more awake by the sounds of it.

"Pansy just dropped her fork. How's Skye?" She asked the mirror. Parkinson quickly dropped under the table and picked her fork up.

I heard Draco sigh. "Still asleep, but maybe she'll wake up in an hour or so."

"Will you let us know?"

"Of course, Storm. But while I have you, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Draco?"

"Um…" He said awkwardly, I smirked – I knew what was coming. "Would you… I mean… I want to… Gah!"

I snickered; the boy didn't know how to put it.

"I want to ask Skye to marry me." He said quickly. I quickly got up from the table because Parkinson had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice, and at Draco's question she spewed all of it out of her mouth and across the table. Storm laughed.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"Pansy, she just did an amazing spittake." Storm answered as if she was the commentator of a Quidditch game. "Anyways, how do you plan on doing it?"

I waved my wand to clean Parkinson's mess; she nodded her head in thanks.

"Does that mean you consent?" Draco asked excitedly.

"No, I'm being sarcastic." She smiled. "So, how are you going to do it?"

"I don't know yet, Sev said to avoid anything cliché, because she just hates that."

"The man has a point." Storm said.

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes."

I heard Draco sigh in relief.

"Thanks. I'll see you later, mum." Draco added the last word playfully. Storm chortled.

"See you, son."

She looked at me as she set the mirror down.

"Do you think Skye will accept it?" She asked me.

"That's a silly question." I mused; Storm nodded and turned to the dumbstruck teenage girl.

"Pansy, dear, I realize this is incredibly odd right now, but I promise you that Skye will explain everything when she arrives, all right?"

The girl nodded, though she still looked curious.

Well, curiosity killed the cat – luckily Miss Parkinson is not a feline.

123

**Draco's POV**

That had been one very odd conversation, in which Pansy performed an excellent spittake too, it seemed. I would have loved to play witness to that. I was glad Sev was okay, I think he and Skye had a lot of explaining to do.

I was sitting on my temporary bed next to Skye's. She was as yet still unconscious.

The door opened. Potter and pals came in.

"Hello, Draco." Potter greeted me, his friends echoing him.

"Hello, Ron, Hermione, Potter." I said with a slight smile. Potter groaned dramatically and took a seat next to me.

"When are you going to start calling me Harry, Malfoy?" He asked as his friends sat down opposite us.

"Because I have no wish to call you 'Harry Malfoy', Potter, I already have that last name reserved for someone else."

He laughed at my joke. Ron and Hermione laughed too, and it wasn't forced laughter.

Skye stirred, I was on my feet instantly.

"Draco?" Her eyes were open.

Thank goodness! Her eyes were open! She'd come back to the land of the living.

I smiled down at her, tears forming in my eyes. I hastily wiped them away. Skye sat up slowly, not taking her eyes off me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly. I saw Hermione get up and go to Madam Pomfrey's office – good idea.

"Wait until you hear how my week's been." She said. I smiled.

"Ditto. And you have some explaining to do."

She just smiled at me. She lifted her hands to my face and drew me down to kiss me. I hadn't kissed her in a long time, and I was quite happy to be feeling the sensation again.

123

_A/N: Hey, if you'd like a dedication review or PM me. And if you've reviewed and I haven't left a dedication, attempt to virtually steal my pet alien. For more info on my pet alien and his friends, visit my profile._


	51. Chapter 51

_A/N: Thanks to Dragonflytamer, Ella, Meg Elizabeth Rose, Bookworm77071, Blue-bird-11, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, owlcity89, koekie101,Amehh, muentiger, Annabelle-Paisilee Nott, beba78, SaphireMoon, AmiCurtis, Saiyansphere and Hi!_

_For XilovehogwartX_

**Chapter 51: Where to?**

**Draco's POV**

Skye and I stared at one another as I pulled away.

I lifted my hands to her face. She was back. She was real.

She was… smiling at me? Her eyes shone with endless happiness.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind us. I stood upright to allow the medi-witch to pass me. She started to check everything, Skye's fever, her blood pressure, her heart rate, I think she even planned to do a pregnancy test on her.

"So, has she been told yet?" Madam Pomfrey looked at me. I took it to mean if Skye knew about Dumbledore's murder.

"No." I answered, shaking my head. The woman nodded. I _had_ to lie; I couldn't say that Skye'd been the one to go get him – that could be potentially problematic and even, worse, suicidal – _especially_ with Harry Potter in the room.

"You'd better tell her." The woman said, sending me a certain look. She was twirling her wand right now, and Skye glowed bright orange.

"What happened?" Skye asked, feigning ignorance.

"Dumbledore's dead, Skye." Potter piped up. Skye widened her eyes. "And Snape did it."

Skye's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back on her pillow. I almost applauded, she was a brilliant actress.

"Great going, Potter." I said, annoyed. I bend down and gently lifted her head. Hey, I was not that bad at lying myself. It unnerved me a bit to realize that Skye had learned to lie, but for now, I was too happy to care.

"Come on, love, wake up." I said, gently shaking her.

"Why'd she faint?" Potter asked, confused.

"Harry, you're an idiot. She and Snape were quite close." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. I snickered; turns out I'll like this jumped-up mudblood, as I'd once referred to her.

"How could anyone have been close to him?" Potter grimaced, disgusted.

"Potter, I was close to him, too." I said, glaring at him. "You were at our house in the summer, and Skye and Sev had a lot in common. Plus, he's my godfather." Madam Pomfrey could hear the unsaid sentence, 'he's her father', but she didn't say anything and kept checking Skye.

"Like?" Potter wanted to know.

"Potions."

"Just that?"

"Potter!"

"Calm down, boys!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked. "Look, Mr. Potter, Miss Night and Professor Snape were close – and you are not one to question that." She turned around and with a loud huff return to her office.

I'd never heard her snap at any student (safe for me) before.

Skye came to again, great actress, I say.

Potter took several deep breaths before talking again. Ron and Hermione was talking about something in hushed voices at the window – I hadn't noticed them walking off to one side.

"I'm sorry, Draco… it's just…"

"Forget it Potter." I said, trying not to sneer at him. Skye lifted her head.

"Harry, you just called Draco on his first name!" She said excitedly.

"Well, we _are_ friends, Skye." Potter smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, we are." I answered. "A few moments ago he asked me to call him 'Harry Malfoy' – and I had no wish to do that."

She giggled and yawned. She smiled sleepily at me, and wrapped her arm around my midriff.

"Yes, you can't possibly imagine my disappointment at that, Skye." Potter rolled his eyes. He looked around at his friends before turning back to us, "I'll see you guys later, all right?"

"See you, Harry." Skye said happily.

"Potter." I nodded to him.

He waved uncertainly and left, his friends trailing behind him, continuing their hushed conversation.

I looked down at Skye, who was gazing back through half-closed eyes.

"Tired?" I asked, guessing more than knowing. She nodded. "You just slept for a week, how can you be tired?"

"I wasn't actually asleep, Draco. Merope's been in charge of my mind…"

She told me the whole story. The FiendFyre, the conversation, the riddle, Sev, and me. All of it. I thought she was a genius for discovering that they were simply in her mind. (My personal favorite part was the scene with the rabbits, where Merope had screamed her head off before realizing it was simply a whole burrow of rabbits.)

I, in turn, told her about Dumbledore's funeral and the aftermath of his death. How Sev was now a hated man, and a wanted man. She surprised me by telling me that Dumbledore's death was planned. Dumbledore was dying, and without Sev's curse he would've died a grueling and painful death – now I understood.

"You realize that it would've been you if you hadn't stood up to him, don't you?" Skye asked me, using her small voice that revealed she was frightened. With 'him' she was referring to Voldemort.

With a sinking feeling I realized she was right. It would have been me. You know who would've threatened my parents until I succumbed, and it would have been me, and not Pansy, being forced to kill the old coot.

"Yes, it probably would have." I said with a sigh. "But, luckily for me, the Empress of Shape-shifters came into my life, saving me from a haunting past in the future." I moved down and kissed her cheek tenderly.

She smiled a sudden smile.

I took in her smile again; she would always be beautiful to me. Her lime eyes, now with the tiniest tint of brown – the purple of her pupils breaking through – I believe. Her now messy hair, still curled in soft waves. Her thin, pink lips were incredibly inviting right now, but I could wait.

123

I jerked awake, not entirely sure what had caused me to awaken, but something had.

"Draco?" A soft voice called. I felt under my pillow, the three-way mirror was there. I pulled it out and glanced sleepily into it.

"Hey, Storm." I said, "Why is it you catch me every time I sleep?"

I yawned, and felt my jaw almost dislocate.

Storm stared at me through the mirror.

"If my feet weren't so big, I would've been swallowed whole right now." She said with a sly smile. I laughed, I didn't know which I liked best, her sarcasm or her jokes.

"Sorry, but I am quite tired."

"Sorry to bother you, dear, but I want to know about Skye. Is she awake?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead, surprised at my own stupidity.

"Yes, I'm sorry; I forgot to let you know."

"So, she's awake?" The veela said excitedly, her eyes darting to someone beside her – someone out of my line of vision. I tried my hardest to see who it was, thinking it was Pansy, but Pansy appreciated her beauty sleep and wouldn't be up this late.

"Yes, Storm, who's with you?"

I cast a soft '_Mufflatio_' around my bed.

"Well…" She hesitated, looking at her companion for help. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew who it was, and coincidentally his name and surname started with the same letters as 'sneaking suspicion'.

I sighed. "Sev, I know it's you!"

He stepped into my line of vision. I greeted him with a smile – it must have surprised him, for he was temporarily silent.

"Hello, Draco."

"Skye told me everything."

"Oh, well, does that mean you two are on speaking terms again?"

"Sort of, we have to talk about… well, everything."

"I cannot believe you aren't mad at me, Draco."

"No chance, Sev. Or should I start calling you dad?"

He chuckled. Still an odd thing for me, and I've had time to deal with it!

"You should perhaps wait for Skye to say yes."

I smiled cockily.

"There's not a doubt in my mind that she'll say yes."

"Brash, are we?"

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, boys, but there is still the matter of this summer." Storm interrupted us, glancing at the mirror and at the man next to her.

"Yes, I was wondering about that, where are we going?" I asked, "I mean, Sirius and the rest of the Order would expect you to be at Prince Manor, and us, and if we're seen together we're…"

"Screwed?" Sev finished, Storm glared at him. He just shrugged; his use of language was apparently not for her to decide.

"I'll be moving one of these days, so you two can come up here, but for now I have to stay put, the Order is watching the house." Sev said, looking more tired than I've ever seen him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his brow was furrowed in what seemed like a permanent frown.

"Tell the others you'll be coming to stay with me," Storm began, "we can figure the rest out later."

"All right, because I'm sure Ha – Potter will ask me about that soon."

"Is Skye still in the Infirmary?" Sev asked, changing the subject. He was truly worried about her. I decided to tell him about Merope being in Skye's mind.

"Yes, and you won't believe who's been keeping her busy…"

I launched into the story Skye had told me this morning. His eyes widened at the tale, and he was simply horrified when I told him about the things he'd said to her in her dream-reality.

He was on the verge to either go after the blasted woman or killing the Dark Lord, whichever was nearer. Storm calmed him down easily, much to my amusement…

I've got a feeling someone might get married before Skye and I do.

123

"Morning, love."

"Morning, Draco."

"Sleep well?"

"All right, thanks." She smiled at me from her breakfast. Madam Pomfrey had insisted she stay another night for observation. She'd eaten the tuna-mayonnaise sandwich, I could still smell the tuna and mayonnaise, but the eggs were still on her plate, as was the bacon. She was currently biting into a pear.

"Aren't you going to eat the bacon?" I asked, knowing full well the eggs were going to grow cold.

"Nah. Not feelin' all that meaty today."

"That coming from the half-werewolf? A little hard to believe." I said, sitting down next to her. She grimaced at me before biting into another side of the pear.

"You do realize that an apple a day actually does keep the doctor away?"

"Yes, but a pear keeps him away for whole month."

I laughed.

"I talked to your dad." I said as Potter entered. For once he was alone.

"Hi." He greeted us.

"Morning." Skye and I chorused.

"Are you getting out today?" He asked her.

"I hope so. Madam Pomfrey said I could if I eat all of my breakfast, but I don't feel like bacon and I hate eggs."

Potter and I looked at each other –thinking the same thing: Finishing her breakfast. He sat on her other side.

"Well, let's help the poor lass." I said, reaching for her fork.

"Lets." Potter echoed me and picked up a piece of oily-bacon. I saw Skye shiver at the grease falling from the bacon onto the plate, drawing a perfect spiral.

"So, where are you two off to this summer?" He asked, swallowing the piece and reaching for the second one.

"We're going to my mum's." Skye answered him, taking the fork from me.

"Wasn't she living at Prince Manor, too?" He wanted to know. Skye loaded some scrambled eggs onto the fork.

"She was visiting." She shrugged and lifted the fork to my mouth.

"Oh, where does she live?"

"That is yet to be revealed." Skye shrugged, loading some more eggs on the fork.

"But I thought you were adopted."

"I was, by my real dad. Speaking of, you said you talked to him, Draco?"

"Yeah, I did. He said that dream you had was horrible and promised me he'd never say anything like that to you."

Skye seemed happy with this as she put the fork down – the eggs were finished, as were the bacon.

"Thanks, guys."

Potter grinned at us, almost as if he knew a secret.

"Sod off, Potter." I growled at him, he just laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Skye asked curiously.

Potter made to answer, but I glared at him until he closed his mouth.

He gasped suddenly, drawing Skye's attention away from the current discussion.

"What is it, Harry?"

"You've got mail, Skye! When Draco didn't show up for breakfast his owl came to me – I still don't know why, though…" He quickly pulled the letter out of his robes pocket and handed it to her. She tore it open and began to read it.

"She probably knew you'd come." I said. "I still need to tell Blaise and Luna that Skye's awake, so she wouldn't have gone to either of them."

"Quite a clever bird, that."

"I know." I said proudly.

Skye shrieked next to me.

"What… what is it?"

She turned to me, a wide smile on her face as she pushed the letter into my hands.

It read:

'_Dear Skye_

_I haven't heard from you in a long time, but that's not why I'm writing. You see, Leo and I miss you terribly, and we want to know if you, and your friend, of course, will come visit us. In South Africa. It's a beautiful country, and I insist you experience it._

_Please answer soon._

_Love_

_Elzette'_

"You really want to go?" I asked, a little uncertainly.

"Yes, Draco, yes!"

I hope she had reaction like this when I asked her to marry me…

Potter stared at the two of us, that odd grin still covering his face.

123

That afternoon Skye was discharged, and Luna and Blaise took a walk with us outside. Both of them had strangled her with hugs as soon as they saw her. She was radiant when she saw them, she kept smiling and laughing. It was the last carefree moments we had before the Hogwarts express would take us to London, and, as the Demon Barber of Fleet Street put it, there's no place like London, for it's a hole in the world, like a great black pit. The song speaks for itself. The barber had fond memories of London, but one memory destroyed it, thus he hated the place. Me? Well, I love London, I love my whole Britain.

"So, your parents agreed to you going to South Africa?" Luna asked, hinting subtly at Sev, or fishing out about his whereabouts. We hadn't told Luna about the death of Dumbledore being planned. Blaise had gone and get the Gryffindors, saying Death Eaters had infiltrated Hogwarts, after going to get Luna. Blaise felt guilty about not telling Luna, but somehow Skye and I had convinced him not to do it.

"Storm had. I haven't heard anything from dad yet." Skye said, her features arranged appropriately into an upset face.

"Oh."

"And your parents, Draco?"

"I haven't heard much from them." I said, taking Skye's hand as we walked. After a while we sat down under a tree. I propped myself up against the tree, and Skye laid her head down on my lap. I immediately tugged my hand into hers, holding her whilst doing this.

"That is sad."

"Yes, it is. But I'll manage."

"So, are things fine between you two, now?" Luna asked us. Skye and I looked at one another. Was everything fine? Sort of. Did we need to talk? Definitely. Did I want to do it now? No, I plan on explaining right before I propose.

This weekend we'd go to Prince Manor, we'd stay for a few days and then going to South Africa. School ended officially today, and Potter had confided in me that he and his two friends weren't coming back – they had a mission to complete, something Dumbledore had left him to do. Probably to do with destroying the Dark Lord. I had wished him luck. Skye had given her mirror to him, saying to speak her mother's name into it when he needed help.

"It's all right." Skye answered after a while. I beamed at her, she's one amazing girl. I looked up to see my best friend tenderly guide Luna's face to his and softly kiss her. Such a tender gesture, but in it he poured his heart. Blaise was bent down to her, his grey eyes closed and his dark hair covering his forehead, almost sticking. Her head was tilted up to him, her long, dirty blonde hair trailing down her back. The way his lips curved into hers were almost perfect. I wondered if that's how Skye and I looked to outsiders. Luna and Blaise differed like day and night – as did Skye and I. Luna's blonde hair in contrast to his dark hair, his dark tan to her white, almost vampiric complexion. Where Skye and I were concerned, she was dark – her hair and skin-tone, I was light blonde, with only a light tan.

Once again I had the urge to kiss her perfect, pink lips. I was on the verge of leaning down when her hand pulled my head down.

She just brushed her lips against mine, but I understood what she meant by it. She trusted me, no matter what.


	52. Chapter 52

_A/N: I know democracy came in 1994 for S.A. but let's pretend like I have the ability to rewrite history and made it happen ten years earlier, otherwise our lovely couple wouldn't be able to visit Robben Island._

_Thanks to muentiger, beba78, Ella, AmiCurtis, Dragonflytamer, Bookworm77071, Blue-Bird-11, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and koekie101._

**Chapter 52: A Surprise in South-Africa.**

**Draco's POV**

"Welcome!" Storm greeted us as we arrived at Prince Manor. I was very much aware of Sirius and Mad-Eye standing behind us, hiding. Hmm… my cousin was a serious threat to Sev (pun not intended), one to be taken care of.

Skye ran to Storm and threw her arms around the veela.

"Hello, mum!" Skye said, quite happily.

Storm hugged me next and pressed a kiss to my cheek. She turned around to walk up the driveway. Before long she turned around and enveloped Skye in a tight embrace.

"Mu… mum?" Skye patted Storm's shoulder awkwardly.

"You called me mum!" The veela cried.

"So? Don't you want me to?" Skye asked her, confused.

Storm pulled back and looked at Skye, all teary eyed.

"It's not that, dear, it's just… I didn't think you'd ever call me that…"

Skye grinned at her mother. In remembrance, Skye seemed to be grinning a lot recently.

"Let's go in." I suggested. Both women nodded, I made sure to link my hand through Skye's as we entered, closing the door behind us. I heard Skye whisper something, and I felt the magic course through her whole body, some of it passing into me. She'd just cast a protective enchantment on Prince Manor.

Sev came into view from the kitchen. He had his signature black clothes on, even his cloak. Skye ran to him too.

"Dad! Are you all right? How do you feel?" She asked, enfolding him.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He patted her head a bit awkwardly, but I saw that smile grace his lips. Pansy came out of the kitchen and stared at the scene.

"Hi, Pans." I greeted her. She spared me a look before staring at Skye and Sev again, they were checking one another, each making sure the other was fine and without a scratch.

"… you are one lucky girl, sweetheart…" Sev was saying, Pansy interrupted him.

"Sorry to interject, you guys, but did you just call Skye 'sweetheart', Professor?" Pansy struggled to comprehend what was going on. Storm had taken some of our luggage upstairs in the meanwhile.

"Um… yeah, Pans, he's my dad." Skye said mercilessly. Luckily I saw it coming; otherwise Pansy would have had one really sore head the next day.

123

Later we were seated in the lounge, Skye and Pansy were still catching up, and Skye had explained everything – except for the part of us being more than normal wizards. She told her about Sev, being her dad, Storm, her mother, and how she was conceived in a sick experiment on trying to breed hybrids – well, old Voldy didn't know he'd succeeded, which was something I planned to keep that way. I, on the other hand, was sitting alone. Sev and Storm were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. They were chattering on, mostly discussing me and Skye.

I planned on proposing to her in South-Africa, the where, when and how would be figured out once there.

Wait, I still needed a ring!

Oh, my, goodness!

I stood up and dashed to the kitchen.

"… and how about… Draco, what's wrong?" Storm asked me.

"Um… I still have to buy a ring." I whispered, hoping against hope she wouldn't hear me. Sev and Storm looked at each other, entertained at my words.

"We've already thought of that, Draco, and so have your parents." Sev said, glancing at the doorway to make sure Skye wasn't there.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've spoken to your parents, and your mother almost burst out in song."

I chortled at this, it was something I could actually imagine, but which song?

"And?" I prodded.

Sev chuckled and pulled something out from his inner robes. He set it on the table and helped Storm with what she was doing.

"I saw them last night, and they were ecstatic to hear of your choice."

"How are they?" I asked, instantly forgetting about why I'd come to the kitchen.

"They're fine. A little taken aback by the romance between Remus and Nympadora Tonks. Who would've guessed?"

I couldn't help but be fond of the memory of how Tonks had shaken Remus, yelling at him for loving her, but insisting on being too old and too dangerous. He knew he was talking bull, I'd just phrased it.

"Yeah, you should've seen it; we were all in the Hospital wing, around Bill Weasley's bed. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley had just both burst out in tears because Fleur said she loved Bill, even if he had been mauled by Greyback."

"What?" Sev was horrified.

"It's horrible, isn't it? Just like what happened to Skye last time. But you should have seen it, Fleur had put Mrs. Weasley on her place, saying she had no intention of leaving him and that she was pretty enough for both of them."

"That is quite touching, Draco. But how does Remus and his new love tie into this?" Storm asked, chopping an onion into fine pieces. Sev was standing next to her, a sort of bubble cast over the onions to stop Storm from tearing up.

"Well, she shook him, saying if Fleur could love Bill, she had every right to love him."

"What did Remus say?"

"That he was too old, too poor and too dangerous."

"What happened then?"

"I told him that it's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

Storm paused in her onion-chopping to beam at me.

"Too right you are, son." She smiled.

"Well, Draco, are you going to take it?" Sev asked, sliding the onion into a bowl and taking it over to the other chopped foods, he looked pointedly at the small, black box he'd set down on the table earlier. I reached and picked it up. I opened it carefully. There was a small note in it, my name on it. I opened it, I recognized the thin, neat writing – it belonged to mum.

'_Draco,_

_This ring belonged to my mother. I'm glad for you and Skye._

_Love_

_N + L'_

I looked at the ring. It was silver, thin and a small diamond sat in a shape of a star. Green rubies sat at three of the five corners of the ring, very small rubies. It was small, and petite, but Skye would like it. I squinted, seeing an inscription. 'Forever and ever' – just as I'd promised Skye. I made a mental note to ask mum for the story behind it.

"Skye would love it."

I jumped at Sev's voice behind me; I hadn't heard him come up behind me.

"I know."

"Can I see it?" Storm asked me. I handed it over.

"It's beautiful." She sighed contently.

"What's beautiful?" Skye came in, Pansy just behind her.

"Um…" Storm looked troubled, having to be the one thinking up a lie.

"It's something Sev gave her." I said; Storm looked thankfully at me.

"Oh, all right." Skye said. "Can I help here?"

Storm clipped the little box shut, for Skye was advancing on her, wanting to help. Skye pretended not to notice, but I saw her eyes follow the square onto the desk.

"You can fry the onions for the mince, if you want to."

Skye whirled around and dashed to the stove and got out a pan. She looked at it for a moment mischievously, her eyes darted to the several chopped goods on the counter – I knew that look. Slowly, not wanting to catch the attention of others, I began to crouch down. She saw me and giggled. She picked up a handful of potato skins and loaded it into the pan.

"Incoming!" She yelled and launched the potato skins into the air.

It almost went in slow-motion, covering Sev's hair.

"Skyler!" Sev yelled, glaring at her, potato dropping from him. Skye laughed and began to run around the room, out of reach of Sev. Pansy looked positively terrified of Skye's fate.

I took the distraction as a blessing and grabbed the little box and tucked it into my jacket pocket.

"I've got you, now!" Sev said, catching Skye around the waist. Pansy looked about ready to faint.

"You're going to pay for that!" He said, then I realized why Pansy was so scared: She wasn't used to Sev's playful side. Heck, even I wasn't used to it.

Sev was pointing his wand at Skye threateningly.

"_Rictumsempra!_"

Pansy actually fainted this time.

123

**Skye's POV**

"I can't believe all of this!" Pansy shrieked. "Snape has a kid? And it's you? And you two actually play silly games?"

She was pacing up and down my room. We, Draco and I, had decided that, for the time being, we'd sleep in our separate rooms, as Pansy was here.

"Well, it is traditionally what children do with their fathers." I said matter-of-factly.

"But…"

"Pans, I explained all to you downstairs. I'm not repeating myself."

"But…"

"Pansy." I said her name exasperatedly. I liked her (most of the times) and she was one of my best friends, but if she didn't let this go I just might stun her.

"Skye?" Draco poked his head in.

"Yeah?"

"Um… can I have a word?"

I stood up immediately, wanting to get out of Pansy's ranting.

Draco and I went for a walk outside in the lush gardens of Prince Manor. He led me to our favorite tree. It was now blooming, small white flowers were lying on the ground.

"Well, Draco, what is it?"

He was standing next to me as I leaned back against the tree. He put his hands on the tree either sides of my head.

"I just wanted to be alone with you." He said, coming closer. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time."

And with that he closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips down on mine. I pressed back. Our bodies fit together perfectly. He nipped at my lower lip, I smiled against his mouth.

"Love you." He groaned into my mouth. I linked my hands around his neck.

"Ditto."

123

"So, what, we kidnap them?" I asked. We were sitting on the patio outside, at the back of the house. Dobby had showed up to take a return letter to South Africa. It got there quicker than by owl.

"That is the general idea." Dad nodded, "Sirius Black is a major threat to us. But we need control over Lycan Malum too." He lifted his teacup to his lips and took a small sip.

"But we tell him the truth, right? And we make him send Harry a letter?"

"Yes, if he doesn't kill me first." He said as he set his tea down on the saucer.

"He won't." I said, self-assured, "Sirius will understand… eventually… and Lycan will come to our side when he learns about Merope just using him as a pawn."

"I think so too, but how do you plan on doing it?" He put his teacup and saucer on the table. We were the only ones awake.

"Draco and I will be paying a little visit to Grimmauld Place, but I doubt if anyone will be there."

"Yes, they've probably vacated it by now." Dad inclined his head. "I'm currently a big threat to the Order."

"But you do have to go snooping one time or another, don't you?"

Dad sighed and picked up his tea again.

"Yes."

"Better do it soon. I advise you do it right after the kidnapping."

"I will, when are you planning to do it?"

"When my dear Draco wakes up."

"Your dear Draco?"

"Yes, he's mine. I was wondering, what was the present you'd given mum?"

"A family heirloom. A pair of earrings that belonged to my mother."

He was lying. At first I believed him, but he lowered his eyes – he was lying!

"Dad, you shouldn't lie to me."

"All right, I won't, but I can't tell you the truth either." He stirred his tea absentmindedly.

I didn't reply, but I hated it.

123

Draco grasped my hand and turned on the spot. Once the unpleasant feeling was over, I opened my eyes. We were at Grimmauld Place. Draco and I were able to see it, because we'd been taken into the secret, and since the secret-keeper was deceased, we were secret-keepers in turn now. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door, hoping he was there.

I was not disappointed.

"Skye? Draco? What are you two doing here?"

"Hey, Sirius." I greeted him. "Can we come in?"

"Sure, come in." He said, opening the door wider for us to enter.

"Hi, Sirius." Draco said, extending his hand to Sirius once we were inside.

"Well, hello, Draco. How can I help you?" Sirius looked expectantly from me to Draco and back.

"Um… you're probably evacuating Grimmauld Place, aren't you? I mean, dad might show up."

"Yes, I'm packing right now. The Weasleys have very graciously invited me into their home."

"And what about Lycan?"

"Mad-Eye said he'll take the boy. Or man, Malum is no longer a sixteen-year old boy."

"Um… well, dear cousin, you're not going to the Burrow." Draco said, he turned his Glamour Charms off, and immediately his skin began to shine, his hair brightened and his eyes glowed. "You'll be coming with us."

"But…"

"Please, Sirius."

"I can't really stand up to the Emperor, now can I?"

Draco smirked, "Not really, no."

"You go ahead, I'll find Malum." I said, pitching my ears to hear any noise. Draco nodded, and he and Sirius left. I pitched my ears again.

SMASH.

I ran towards the noise. It was from the third floor, the second bedroom on the right. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to open.

The face that greeted me was different from the one I'd met in my fourth year. He was older; his brown hair was straight and nearly reached his shoulders. His thick eyebrows were raised in a question mark.

"Hi, Lycan. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

His head sunk into his shoulders before coming back up. He nodded determinedly. I went inside.

"I spoke to your mum." I said. He lifted his head from its sunken position hopefully.

"I have something to tell you, but you won't like it." I watched his expression turn to one of curiosity. "She doesn't love you. She was using you, a pawn in her ultimate plan."

He went into denial, accusing me of being a liar. His expression told me as much.

"Listen to me!" I grabbed his arm as he made to pass me. "I'll show the memory to you if you want me to, okay?"

I remembered the brief glance I had into her head. Her master plan was still a mystery to me, but I saw that Lycan and Voldemort were pawns in her plan, chess pieces if you will.

He looked at me darkly.

"Please, Lycan."

He nodded, realizing he didn't have a choice.

"Will you come with me?"

He nodded again. I took ahold of his arm and dragged him downstairs and outside. From there I apparated to Prince Manor – making sure no one from the street could see us.

"I have to go, Lycan, but I'm going to leave the memory with my dad. You'll be under his surveillance – and if you dare put a toe out of order, he won't blink twice before killing you."

He flinched at my cold tone, but accepted it.

In the end Sirius believed dad – but only after dad had showed him the memories of Dumbledore asking dad to kill him. I subtracted the memory of Merope out of my head and pressed it into a jar.

"Show it to him." I said softly to dad. "And remember to tell Sirius to write to Harry."

"I won't forget, Skye, and I will show Malum your memory. You need to get packing if you're planning to leave for South Africa tomorrow."

"I will pack in a moment. Did you go snooping?"

"Yes, and I found this."

He handed a folded letter to me. It was the second part of a letter, and it held the love of Lily. He also showed me a torn picture, which showed the smiling face of the same woman.

"She's beautiful." I said. Dad looked appreciatively at me.

"I know." He drawled, but a heard the smallest hint of sadness and, was it possible, regret?

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Don't hurt mum."

"I don't plan on doing that." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Good." I said, satisfied.

123

The next morning it was all hustle and bustle, last minute things were packed and Luar and I had a disagreement. He didn't want to go to South Africa, so I didn't force him to. Sev waved his wand at our suitcases, sending them ahead of us.

Sirius had already written to Harry, saying he had been kidnapped, but was fine in every other way. I also made Sirius call Kreacher and order him to obey Harry. The little creature accepted his new order, even if it was a little grudgingly – he couldn't actually refuse his master's order, and his master could not refuse my order. It sickened me that I had this type of control over him.

"Enjoy yourself!" Sev said, hugging me. I thought I saw him wink at Draco.

"Oh, I will." I smiled and ran over to mum, bestowing a hug upon her too.

"See you, mum."

"Goodbye, dear."

Draco said goodbye to everyone too. Sirius was now a permanent resident of Prince Manor, sleeping in Laud's old room.

I was still worried about the last named veela. He still hadn't shown up, but for now it'd have to wait. I think he was in the Forbidden Forest, but I might be wrong.

Pansy was still getting used to the idea of Severus Snape being the father of Skye Night, also with the idea of Sirius Black now living with us. Even more dad and Sirius being on a first-name basis. After all, Sirius Black was a known member of the Order of the Phoenix. Dad was going to tell Voldemort he'd killed Sirius and that he was now in the vast oceans of Great Britain – it had actually been the Black heir's idea. He wasn't mad at dad; he pitied him for having to have killed Dumbledore. Dad was still in a slight mental shock, but he hid it fairly well – I suspected mum had something to do with it.

"Ready?" Draco asked. I nodded. He put an arm around my shoulders and with a last waved we turned on the spot, apparating to Cape Town, South Africa. To the home of Elzette and Leo Everglott.

"Skye! You came!" A shriek filled my ears.

"Hi to you too, Elzette." I hugged the pudgy girl. Actually, she wasn't so pudgy anymore, but thinner, and her hair wasn't a dirty-blonde anymore, but black.

"Hi, Draco." She beamed at him. He smiled at her and shook Leo's hand.

"Sup, Skye." Leo held his fist in the air. I stared at it for two seconds before realizing what he wanted to do and met his fist mid-air.

"Yo, Leo." I grinned at him.

"Come in, come in! We've been up since dawn!" Elzette said excitedly. "Nina and Jo are coming here too; just remember to tell them you came on a plane, okay? I haven't exactly told them yet about Leo and the rest of my family being wizards – and a witch, my mother is certainly not a man…" She babbled on excitedly, leading us into the house. Leo brought up the rear, helping us with the suitcases.

"… and of course we're throwing a party, we invited all of our new South African friends, I can't wait for you to meet them all! You'll love Emmie, and…" she listed at least four more names. "I know they're not a lot, but they welcomed us. _That_ will take place the day before you go back. Nina and Jo will arrive on your last day."

"Hello, Skye, Draco."

Mr. and Mrs. Everglott greeted us. Pleasantries were exchanged before they showed Draco and me to our rooms.

Pansy would be staying with mum, because she, too, was a wanted woman. But she wouldn't be alone for too long, Blaise would be joining her shortly.

"Skye?" Draco poked his head into my room.

"Yeah?" I glanced up at him.

"Can I come in?"

"That is a question that does not need an answer." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes before coming in and closing the door behind him.

"You still have that old teddybear?" He asked, motioning to the stuffed dragon on my bed. I snatched it up protectively and clutched it to my chest. Draco came closer to me. "Don't worry, I won't take it. I just cannot believe you still have it. You didn't throw it away when… you know…"

I did know, and I also knew that we had to talk.

"Yeah. Dray… we have to talk…" I began, but he cut across me.

"I'll explain it all, Skye, I promise." He had a pained expression on his face. His hands wrung together – he was nervous. His hands traveled to my shoulders. "I love you, Skye. More than I probably should. And I don't hate you because you're my mate. I probably would've fallen for you either way."

I wrapped my hands around his neck, catching him off guard.

"Sk.. Skye?"

"Hush up."

He looked questioningly at me, I just smiled at him. This could wait. Right now I just wanted him to hold me. He remained still for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist.

We went to sleep shortly after, both of us pretending to be pooped because of the 'flight'. In all honesty I _was_ tired, and as soon as my head hit the pillow dreamland opened their doors to me, making me queen.

123

"Nina!" I shrieked, being an absolute girl. It wasn't something I usually did, but Nina was different. She'd stuck up for me in Olivia. The blue-eyed girl turned around and smiled excitedly. We were waiting outside for the others. The party was going to be at the nearest beach, and a lot more people were invited than Elzette had mentioned. I was wearing shorts and a black overlarge T-shirt, one of Draco's, my bikini-top underneath it – also black. I had tried to talk Draco into wearing shorts, but he refused, so now he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white vest that clung tightly to his form. I had known Draco had a very nice body, but this vest just accentuated every muscle. I just wanted to run my hands over it, but I knew that would be potentially hazardous. The way Elzette looked at him, told me that she had the same idea.

This week passed incredibly fast, and we'd been sightseeing the whole time.

It was the last day 5 o' clock, and we'd been taken sight-seeing early, trying to squeeze in the beauty of South Africa into our trip, so I hadn't seen Nina or Jo yet.

Table Mountain was beautiful, and because it was a clear day – even more so. Elzette had told us that most days there was a line of thin mist there, and there even was a fable behind it. According to legend there had been a man on the mountain that smoked like crazy, and one day the devil challenged him to a smoking contest – and the smoking contest was going on, on these days that the mist was thick. On clear days one had won, but the next day a rematch was in order.

There were several walking trails up Table Mountain, but they took us up in the cable car – in which I'd buried my face in Draco's chest and refused to look down… I NEVER wanted to go up there again! NEVER!

Table Mountain looked out over the whole of Cape Town's city. What surprised me was that Cape Town's main city was situated between the mountain and a beach – called Table Bay.

Elzette insisted on taking us shopping on Table Bay, or the Waterfront (or V&A), at first I thought she'd lost it, because shopping? On a beach? It turned out Table Bay was no simple beach. There were many pubs, restaurants and shops. I'd bought a painting of the 'Big Five' (Elephant, lion, rhino, leopard and a buffalo) for mum, and a painting of Table Mountain on a clear day for dad. For cousin Sirius I got a pair of robes made with patterned material – I don't know why, I just thought he'd like it – and if he didn't he'd take it as a joke. No, I did not forget Pansy. She's going to get a bracelet, made with heavy black beads, a small elephant in the middle. Blaise is going to get Biltong. That is something everyone needs to eat! Biltong and droewors. Biltong is spiced meat; left to dry for a week or two, then it's sold. Droewors is basically the same, but it's sausage formed. There where boats and big ships around us, I'd looked at it gobsmacked. A shopping trip on a port!

Another place we went was Jan van Riebeeck's castle. He'd been the one to bring white people to South Africa in 1652. As I understood he'd been an official of the Dutch East India Company. His castle wasn't exactly a castle – and when I thought of castles, Hogwarts immediately sprang to mind; it was more like a fortress. At the gates two stone lions were waiting for us, well, they didn't look like lions, but it was still cool. We'd posed for a picture next to one of the many cannons there.

They also took us to the Dutch Reformed Groote Kerk (or Great Church), and boy was it a busy place! Another few landmarks we visited included the South-African Houses of Parliament, old mosques, Dutch-style buildings and the Botanical Gardens.

We also went on a boat ride to Robben Island – the prison where Nelson Mandela had been kept in the Apartheid time of South Africa. The dolphins and seals came to greet us while we were on the ship. They were quite excited, not having expected the royals to come to their side of the world.

"Skye!"

I hugged her; she was sort of a girlfriend with whom I actually acted like a _girl_. The whole make-up and manicures thing.

"So… this is Draco?" She asked me, looking Draco up and down. She smiled in approval and extended her hand. "We were never formally introduced. Hi, I'm Nina."

He smiled uncertainly at her. "I kind of figured as much, Skye doesn't go yelling at random girls the word 'Nina'. And I'm Draco, but you kinda knew that." He shook her hand.

"Well, how long have you two been together?" She asked us. Wait, how long _had_ Draco and I been together? Oh my gosh – I was the world's worst girlfriend! Draco laughed nervously.

"Since Christmas 1994." I answered after a while, remembering the Yule Ball.

"So… almost three years?"

"Yeah… kinda." Draco said, hugging me from behind.

I felt Draco smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"You two are very sweet." Nina said fondly. "So cute that it makes me sick."

"Do not go into diabetic shock, I'm not certified to treat you." I teased her.

At that moment Leo, Elzette and Jo joined us. The fiery red-head was also happy to see me.

"The others are waiting at the beach."

We walked to the beach, and I made sure to keep Draco next to me at all times. Once we arrived at the beach the party was already in full swing.

"Hey, Elzette!"

"Sup, Leo!"

Various people came to welcome us.

"Hey guys. I want you guys to meet my friends from England…"

"Ellie, we've already met Nina and Jo." One boy said. Elzette rolled her eyes.

"I was referring to Skye and Draco." She said irritated. The boy's eyes widened.

"Sorry, my liefie, I didn't notice them… which is weird."

I smiled at him. He looked me over, obviously liking what he saw. Draco must've seen it too, because he placed his hands on my waist possessively. The guy immediately backed off.

"Anyways, this is Emmie," She motioned to the speaker. She introduced us to another few people, but after a while I gave up on remembering their names. She also reminded them to speak only English in our presence, as we didn't understand any of the other ten official languages this country had. I knew about Afrikaans, and English, but they told us about Zulu, Tswana, Xhosa and other languages they couldn't successfully pronounce.

"Choose a spot for your towels and lay them down. No one will take your spot." Elzette said. I smiled, and Draco took the towels from my grasp and laid them around a nearby fire, the fire that our group had.

It was still bright outside, and since it was Cape Town the sun wouldn't set until at least eight o' clock that night.

Draco and I settled onto our towels, he put his head on my lap.

"How's Hogwarts been?" Leo asked.

"Like Hogwarts." I shrugged; absentmindedly I began playing with Draco's hair. His hair was soft and since he didn't gel it, it almost reached his shoulders.

"I heard the headmaster was killed."

"Leo, this is neither the place nor the time." Elzette snapped at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." He blushed blood red. I just shrugged.

For a while Draco and I just watched the sea. The waves flowing in and out, a certain rhythm being followed. It reminded me of a poem I once read.

'_I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and sky,_

_And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by,_

_And the wheel's kick and the wind's song, and the white sail's shaking,_

_And a grey mist on the sea's face, and the grey dawn breaking._

_I must go down to the seas again, for the call of the running tide_

_Is a wild call and a clear call that may not be denied;_

_And all I ask a windy day with the white clouds flying,_

_And the flung spray and the blown spume, and the seagulls' crying._

_I must go down to the seas again, to the vagrant gypsy life,_

_To the gull's way and the whale's way, where the wind's like a whetted knife,_

_And all I ask is a merry yarn from a laughing fellow-rover,_

_And a quiet sleep and a sweet dream when the long trick's over.'_

I don't know why I had remembered it now, word-for-word – but I did realize that I think John Masefield was a genius for having written it. It was sweet and jolly. And I had to admit, he had a point. He as a poet longed for freedom and wanted to be left alone, but I had freedom, what could I possibly need? Perhaps he was referring to the ocean itself. Sure it had freedom, but some hated it because of the destructive power it held – so it wanted to be left alone.

"Skye?"

"Hmm?" I responded, not having noticed Draco standing up.

"Will you come with me?"

I looked at him stupidly for a moment before accepting his hand. He pulled me up. He'd taken his vest off.

"Where to?" I asked, still half in a trance.

"Um… swimming?"

I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh. Yes, I want to." I said, pulling his shirt off me and throwing it on the towels. He chuckled.

"Absorbed into your imagination, again?" He guessed. I laughed nervously. He tugged me towards the sea, until the waves finally played around us.

I shivered at the coldness at first, but Draco pulled me in, hugging me to him.

I laughed and splashed him with the salt water. He glared at me through dripping wet hair.

"I'll get you for that!"

He started chasing me, but the waves kept tripping him.

"Nature's on my side today!" I gloated, helping him up for the fourth time. As soon as he was on his feet he tackled me – straight into the shallow waves! I laughed at his antics. He crept over my body, almost covering me completely.

I lifted my hand to his chin and drew him closer. I kissed him gently, just barely brushing my lips against his. He got up and held his hand out again, a huge grin covering his face – not his usual smile, I might add. One that told me he was up to something…

I took his hand tentatively. He led me back to our towels.

"You two are sweet." Nina said, repeating her earlier statement. Draco blushed and sat down next to me. The whole groups of kids were stiff with tension.

"Well, we know who gets our vote for hottest couple with actual spark." Emmie said. Elzette hit him playfully.

"Are you two serious?" One of the others asked.

"Yes." Draco answered proudly. "Very much so."

"I guess that's where the souties… what's the English word for 'verskil'?" Emmie leaned to one of his mates.

"Different?" He guessed.

"It's differ, you numbskull." A girl said, glaring at him. She looked at Draco and me. "I apologize for his manners, but he chases a skirt as if it's cake."

I giggled at this. I think Dray, Nina, Jo and I felt a little out, for we had perfect English accents, but the others spoke broken English at times – I think they thought we couldn't understand them, until I said I could understand English perfectly. Their accents were very noticeable, for they had 'g' sounds that went deep into their throats, and the 'r' vibrated on their tongues. We were incapable of making those sounds. Elzette and her brother had adapted their accents and could make the 'r' sounds, but not the 'g', yet.

"What's a soutie?" Draco asked; a question mark evident on his face. The tension immediately broke.

"Englishmen, rednecks, **kakies. **Those that fought against the boere." The girl from earlier answered, relaxing back on the rock she was sitting on.

"What's a boere?" I asked with a frown.

"A farmer – well, sort of. And 'boere' is a plural form. 'Boer' is singular form." She answered.

The majority of the group either rolled their eyes or looked extremely irritated by the girl. She was aware of the group, but she ignored their reactions. "I'm a bit of a weirdo." She shrugged.

I sighed, relieved.

"Oh, because for a moment I thought you were normal."

She grinned at me.

"All right, party people, time to slow down a bit, so grab a partner and dance!" The DJ said as a new song began – a slower one. One of the boys stood up and went over to her.

"Care to dance?"

The group stared at him, and I saw one of the other girls glare at smart-girl. She, too, stared at him before nodding and taking his hand.

"Okay."

I watched as he pulled her to the make-shift dance floor, which was simply an open space on the beach.

"Who would've thought, Lola and Ryan?" Emmie said, and then he looked mischievously at Elzette. "What do you say?"

"I'd rather dance to this song with my brother." She snarled at him.

"Sorry, I'm asking Nina." Leo stood up and pulled Nina up from her chair.

"Skye?" Draco said my name from next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Shall we?"

I nodded, my hair bouncing on my shoulders. He grinned and pulled me up. As soon as we reached the open space a new song began to play. He took me in his arms and started moving,

'_You're not alone, together we stand,_

_I'll be your side, you know I'll take your hand,_

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in,'_

I recognized the song; it was one on my magical IPod.

"_No, I won't give in,_

_Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, make it through,_

_Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, here for you,_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through,"_

Draco twirled me around, and we started dancing in earnest. Taking perfect steps around the open beach, dancing as if it was the last we'll ever do.

"_So far away, I wish you were here,_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear,_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end, _

_With you by my side I will fight and defend,_

_I'll fight and defend,"_

The last words Draco sang to me himself, he must have heard it on my IPod too.

"_Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, make it through,_

_Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, here for you,_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through,"_

He twirled me around again, my hair swirled around me. Draco started to glow, as did I, but we didn't think about it much, we were too caught up in the moment.

"_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe,_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny,_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly,"_

The singer vocalized at this bit, and Draco and I started to dance slower. The glowing subsided, and we stared at one another as we danced. The song went on and on, and we continued to dance. A second later I realized that we'd been glowing!

The song ended, Draco drew me close to him and pressed his forehead to mine.

Silence.

Then chaos.

We made our way back to the group in the midst of applause; apparently no one else had seen the glowing.

"That was just hot." The girl from the rock said. Her dance partner sat next to her, much to the dismay of the others. Girls and guys alike.

I smiled at her.

Draco laughed.

"That was the result of my parents insisting on me learning how to dance for a ball at school." Draco said, following me to a nearby stone, one that was right next to the waters, but it was a lone one.

"No, no, no, Dray, my dad made _us_ teach the younger ones, or have you forgotten?"

"Your dad? Why would he do that?" Elzette asked.

"He's a teacher there." I answered. Draco started.

"Your dad is your teacher? What subject does he teach?" The rock-girl asked curiously.

"Chemistry." I said, and Draco burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"Nothing… I just saw a funny cloud." Draco said vaguely. Good save. He leaned over to my ear. "What, dad teaches people to snog?"

Now I understood and I sniggered.

"That is not a mental image I needed, thanks Draco."

He smiled guiltily.

"I couldn't help it."

"Look, guys!" The rock-girl exclaimed, pointing at the sea. Her partner looked at her with an amused smile. As if she'd be the only one in the whole group to notice whatever we had to look at.

I turned around, the sun was setting.

"Wow." A few gasps came from behind us.

I turned around to watch it fully. The sun was halfway down, casting an orange light to reflect of the shining water. The clouds were all peculiarly colored. Orange, yellow, pink and light purple, white ones sticking out at a few odd places.

Silence had fallen over the whole beach, perhaps displaced by a few odd whispers. No one dared to raise their voices, afraid the moment would end.

"Nice, Lola." A whisper was sent to rock-girl.

"And all of you thought I was just a booknerd."

"I don't care what you say, booknerds are hot." I interjected.

"I second that." Rock-girl's partner said to her softly. She smiled a sweet smile at him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Draco said softly, he, too, had turned around to face it. He took a deep breath, as if about to face a dragon.

"It is, love."

I felt Draco look at me; then he smiled to himself and mouthed something. What, though, I didn't know.

Without warning he pushed of the rock and into the sea!

"Draco!" I huffed at him, trying, and failing, to get out. The last few die-harders that were still in the water stopped to look at us. The silence over the beach grew even more intense as they all watched us.

"Yes?" He asked; a wide smile on his face. I glared dad's glare at him, but he didn't back off. He jumped up and held his hand out to me. I took it, and he began to pull me up.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered in my ear whilst pulling me up.

I stared at him.

Did that just happen?

I was mid-air, my legs still in the water, and I just hung there, staring at him. He tried to pull me up further, but I made no attempt to help him.

I felt myself grin suddenly and pulled him into the water –quite violently.

"Sk… Skye?" He asked, dripping wet and quite surprised.

"What did you say?" I asked in all earnest. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. He slapped himself against the forehead and fished for something in his jeans pocket. He closed the distance between us.

It was the little black box mum had had at the beginning of summer. To my surprise the box wasn't wet; Draco must've cast '_Impervious_' on it. He held the open box out to me. I didn't look at it, but I continued to stare at him.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated; his eyes wide with worry. I continued to stare at him, my mouth slightly ajar and my vocal cords wouldn't react to my thoughts – I must seem incredibly stupid right now. "Look, I know I've been avoiding you, but it's because I was thinking. And then you said I hated you because I'm your mate… Skye, I could never hate you! I fucking love you! And I would've fallen for you, even if you were a bloody muggle! I love YOU, not what you are or who your parents are, you. I love the way you bicker with me when my hormones get out of control, I love the way you grin while I kiss you, that you've kept Draco junior all these years, the way you frown when you can't decipher a rune, that you care for Hagrid's little big brother, I love that you let me win at wizards' chess when you could beat me easily if you just try to understand it…"

I lifted my hand and slapped him. His head went to the side and his face fell, breaking my heart – he didn't realize what I was thinking! Nor did I, but that was absolutely no surprise.

"How dare you say that I'll beat you at chess if I try?" I demanded. It was his turn to stare. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "I am hopeless at chess and you bloody well know it!"

He didn't know what was going on with me – nor did I, as a matter of fact. I felt so weird; I was on the verge of either bursting out in laughter, or bursting out in tears.

Well, I did both.

I laughed loudly as fat tears leaked from my eyes onto my already wet cheeks.

"Skye?"

I looked at Draco's concerned face. I could've imagined what he was seeing. I was bawling like a baby, whilst laughing like a mad hatter.

"Yes, Draco, yes!" I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grinned, his smile almost going directly around his face.

"Really?"

"As if you expected me to say no!"

He laughed loudly before twirling me on the spot. I lowered my head and kissed him, not being able to stop smiling.

"Did you just get lucky?" Leo asked Draco when we returned to the group, because Draco couldn't stop smiling. Happiness was evident on his face.

"I've always been lucky." He said, glancing sideways at me.

"That is so cheesy." I said, but I cuddled up to him. "You don't think the normal 'ring in food' would've worked? Or putting it my wineglass? Or perhaps the dozen roses? Oh, what about the orchestra singing a song in which you acclaimed your love to me? Or simply while we were sitting on the rock?"

"Skye, you hate roses, the 'ring in food and wineglass' is incredibly predictable, and the orchestra is cliché and what would be fun about the simple rock?" He teased me. I had to admit, I see his point. He got me, I was a weirdo, and he liked me as I was… am. Still am.

What did I do to get so lucky?

"What are you to talking about?" Elzette asked.

"Um… I just…" Draco began, he seemed giddy, still.

"Our little exchange." I cut across him. His eyes had widened at the use of the 'ring' two seconds ago.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" He said, hurriedly taking the ring out of the little black box that was still in his hands.

"May I?" He asked, holding the ring out to me.

"That is…" I began with a smile, knowing full well that he knew what I was going to say.

"A stupid question, I know." He finished my sentence for me. He reached for my hand and slipped the ring on. I looked at it with the last rays of the setting sun. It was beautiful, the diamond sparkled silver in the rays.

"It was my grandmother's." He told me. "Inside there's an inscription. Something I promised you."

"Forever and ever?" I remembered with a smile.

"Forever and ever." He confirmed. I lifted my hand into his hair and pulled him down. I heard him gasp at the sharp pain, but he forgot about it as soon as I kissed him. "Skye, no matter what." He breathed.

The rest of the group looked at the two of us curiously.

"What did you two just do?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"I kissed Skye, surely that's not illegal?"

"No, you put something on her finger…"

"Well, I like giving gifts to my girlfriend." Draco said, "Speaking off, we need to go pack all of the gifts we bought for the people in our life."

He got up, pulled me up with him and picked up our towels.

"Let's go."

"We'll come with. It's getting dark." Elzette and Leo came with us.

Hand in hand we walked back to the Everglott home. Leo and Elzette eyed us, and after a while they asked us what had happened, we were now happier and more open. I'd been giggling like a little girl that just saw bubbles for the first time.

"Well, we talked, is all." I said.

"Yeah, I believe you." Elzette said knowingly. Leo snickered, but he looked weirdly at me. Draco must've seen it too, because he pulled me closer to him.

"I can't believe you're going to be just mine." He whispered. I laughed and stopped mid-step, pulling him down to kiss me. He took it as a golden opportunity and started kissing me hungrily, his tongue exploring my mouth. It was a silent promise of more to come.

Once we got there we immediately went to our separate rooms to continue packing. After a while I crept into the bed, it was rather uncomfortable, but luckily I went home tomorrow. Boy, am I an idiot! I should never have doubted Draco, his promises actually meant something!

There was a soft knock on my door. The door opened an inch.

"Skye?"

"Come in, Draco." I whispered into the darkness. The door closed softly and he sneaked across the carpet. He was wearing socks, because I could hear the soft static noises of the carpet. The bed behind me sank as he sat down. A cold air rushed against my back as he lifted the covers and got in.

His warm hand covered my waist as he pulled me close to him.

"I can't wait." He whispered. I giggled softly and turned around. His eyes were closed, so I closed mine. If either one of us fell asleep it would be okay.

"Can't wait for what?"

"To see you in a wedding dress." He said. "You do realize we'll be having a Slytherin wedding, don't you?"

"Green and white?"

"You read my mind." I could hear he was extremely excited about it.

"You think of a date, yet?"

"It's a bit soon to think of that, isn't it?"

"Draco, you wanted it to be soon!"

"All right, all right, I have thought of a date."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Draco Malfoy, do _not_ make me beg for answers." I moaned quietly.

"All right, I was thinking about Christmas."

"Why Christmas, exactly?" My voice slurred a little bit, I was getting tired.

"We started to officially date on Christmas night 1994, so I want to always remember it."

That was a very sweet sentiment, but I fell asleep about four seconds later, tired and happy.

123

**A/N: Translations: **

**Liefie – lovey, darling, sweetie.**

**Boer – farmer**

**Soutie, kakie – nicknames given to English/British people in the war in South Africa**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: For muentiger - -coz she's awesome.**

**Thanks to my first reviewers: muentiger, Baseball4Jenni, xXMaryCait LovegoodXx, Dragonflytamer, Amehh, SapphireMoon10, AmiCurtis, Blue-bird-11, Bookworm77071, Ella, xXMizz Alec Volturi and Skylark#1.**

**Note: Some of you might hate for this, but eh, it's necessary.**

**Chapter 53: A promise at Prince Manor.**

**(I love alliteration…)**

**Meanwhile at Prince Manor, while our lovely couple was off getting engaged…**

**Sev's POV**

"Hello, Sev!" Blaise greeted as he entered Prince Manor. He would be staying at Prince for the remainder of the summer, his parents feared for his life; he's a bloodtraitor; thus they asked me to take him in. They were unaware of the fact that Dumbledore's death was my fault. It was the second day after Skye and Draco had gone to South Africa – and I think he's going to man-up and ask her whilst there.

"Good day, Blaise." I returned his greeted from the breakfast table, offering him a small smile as greeting.

"Blaise, you call the professor on his name?" Miss Parkinson asked her friend. I picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet. It published a load of bullshit. I made a mental note to ask Blaise to ask his girlfriend for a copy of the Quibbler.

"No, I call him on his nickname, Pans." He laughed, sitting down at the table.

"While we're on the topic of names, Miss Parkinson, I'll allow you to call me on my first name, but only outside school, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Severus." I corrected her. She looked uncertainly at me, even more so when Blaise all but hugged me.

"Draco pulling his socks up finally?" He asked. I nodded stiffly. "Good, so they'll come back one very happy couple?"

"We can only hope, Blaise."

"Sev…" He sang, teasingly. He knew too much about me, it seemed, for he pulled out a magazine from his robes and handed it to me. I smirked, it was the Quibbler.

"What is it, Blaise?" I asked, annoyed, taking the magazine. "And thank you." He smirked smugly.

"Where's Storm?"

"In my study, reading. She already ate."

"You seem glum, Sev."

"That's because I _am_ morose, Mr. Zabini."

"Missing your darling daughter?"

I glared at him, quite content with seeing him cower slightly under my gaze, even if it was for only a few seconds, as his frightened gaze turned into a simper.

"There is no need to bite my head off, Sev."

I chose to ignore his comment.

"I realize that you two so not wish to read or talk to one another all the time, so I took it upon myself to arrange some entertainment for the both of you. I realize you might not like it, for the sole reason that it's muggle made, but give it a chance, at least."

"What is it?"

"It's called a television – and there's also a computer. As I believe Lycan understands how it works."

"Lycan? Malum? I thought he was a bad guy?"

"He was. However, recently we got some very interesting information concerning the person behind him – and as it turns out, he was simply being used as a chess piece in a bigger plan. Needless to say he was one very angry individual. He's agreed to help us fight his former superior."

"So, he's part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Sure he is, Blaise, the Order won't allow Sev here back, and according to them Lycan and myself have been kidnapped." Sirius entered the dining room. "Morning everyone." He added as an afterthought.

"Morning."

"Hi."

"Morning, Mr. Black." Miss Parkinson answered. Sirius barked a laugh.

"Mr. Black? The last one to call me that was the idiot at my hearing. My name, Miss Parkinson, is Sirius."

"And mine is Pansy. That goes for you too, Prof… Severus." The girl said my name awkwardly.

I stood up from the table. I was a habitually gloomy person; therefor the silliness that surrounded me at that moment was quite dismal.

"Sirius, try not to destroy my house."

"Wait, wait, we need a new Order if we aren't the Phoenixes anymore!"

"What do you suggest, Sirius?" I asked, pushing my chair in.

"Skye's the Empress, isn't she?" He said. The two teenagers looked at us curiously. I picked up the magazine that had been presented to me.

"Skye's an empress?" Pansy asked me. I ignored her query.

"And we're readying ourselves for a fight with that Gaunt woman…"

"So… the Order of the Empress?"

"That sounds brilliant, Severus!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Yes, but we're forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"We've got five members. You, me, Skye, Draco and Storm."

"You're forgetting us!" Blaise said, offended. "We might not know what's going on, but we do want to fight for our friends. Right, Pans?"

"Right, Blaise." She confirmed, her face set.

"All right, all right. Blaise, contact Miss Lovegood, ask her to join us for a day once Skye and Draco have returned from South Africa. So we can formally inaugurate the Order of the Empress." I said, starting to walk away.

"Can Xeno come too?" He blurted, making me turn around.

"As long as he can be trusted." I said softly with a nod before continuing up the stairs.

Storm was indeed in my study, her Glamour Charms deactivated. She was bent over a book, but as soon as the door opened she stood up straight and turned around. When she saw me her face lightened up.

123

For the next few days Storm and I spent the majority of the days in my study. I knew I had fallen for her, but I wasn't about to admit it. Blaise and Pansy had discovered that television was incredibly entertaining – and they sometimes fought about the remote, until either Sirius or Lycan interrupts them. Sirius scolded them, where Lycan glared them down. It was rather amusing.

It was the afternoon before Skye and Draco were to return, and I was headed for my study.

Storm was there – as was expected.

"Severus." She greeted me as I entered.

"Hello, Storm."

She looked for a moment as if she wanted to say something; she closed her mouth, however, and lowered her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, firmly keeping the sneer out of my voice and softening it in the process. She looked up at me again.

"Can you do that Mufflatio-thing? Or a Silencio? I don't want to be heard."

"Of course." I answered and waved my wand over my shoulder. "It's done."

She smiled at me mischievously.

"You should realize that you look positively dashing with your hair like that." She said, taking a step closer to me.

I unconsciously lifted my hand and felt my hair. She smiled at me, her oddly colored eyes imploring.

"Thank you, Storm."

"All right, I'll jump to it."

"Please jump."

She laughed at my words.

"Just promise you won't hate me?"

"That is highly unlikely."

She reached up and ruffled my hair, causing it to fall into my eyes. She stood on her toes before pushing her lips hungrily to mine.

At first it was soft and needing. I nipped her bottom lip, she giggled, but allowing me in. My arms went around her small figure and I pulled her in.

"I think I love you, Sev." She said, pulling away breathlessly.

"I'm offended." I said, pulling back entirely. And indeed I was offended. I turned around and made to exit the study. She grabbed my arm and held on tightly.

"No! Please!" She begged. I refused to turn around and look at her.

"I don't want to be a distraction, Storm." I said coldly.

"Please! Severus, I love you!"

I finally turned around, but I still refused to meet her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She actually laughed.

"Yes! Merlin, yes. I didn't mean to say 'I think'."

"You honestly love me?" I asked carefully, truly not knowing what to expect.

"No, I'm being sarcastic."

I had to laugh as she tried, and hopelessly failed, in copying my sneer.

"I own sarcasm, Storm, and you did not ask for permission to borrow it."

"You don't hate me?" She asked, ignoring my attempt at comedy. I searched for her hand and squeezed it.

"No, Storm, I don't hate you."

"But you don't love me either?"

"I did not say that." I said sharply.

"Of course to, you were implying it." She snorted, her eyes now refusing to meet mine. How did I do this? Yes, I did love her, but how do I tell her that? I wasn't good with things like this.

Perhaps I could show her?

How?

It was my turn to smile impishly. I tightened my grip on her hand, removed the charm from the study-door and led her across the hall to my bedroom, where I put a silencing charm on my door.

"Sev… what are you…?" She asked uncertainly. I just smiled and kissed her again.

"Showing you how I feel." I whispered against her lips.

She smiled and pushed against me.

"Do it, then."

Needless to say we had a lot of fun that night.

123

"Wow."

"Don't say a word."

"Wow' would qualify more as a sound than a word."

I chuckled and drew her closer to me under the covers.

"I thought it was all a dream." She whispered, seeming a little frightened.

"No, it wasn't." I said, rather happily.

She smiled up at me.

"I do love you, you know, Sev."

"I know. That performance obviously showed that."

"Don't say another word about the sounds I utter during…" She began, but I cut her off.

"I love you." I needed better control of my tongue.

"Yay!"

"Marry me?" I have no idea what happened to my ability to control my vocal cords.

"Say what?"

I repeated myself, this time out of my own will.

Her way of answering was very… creative… and tiring…

123

**Skye's POV**

We waved goodbye at the Everglotts and apparated, back home. Thanking them and handing over the gifts we'd gotten them. I couldn't stop thanking them, and Draco was smiling like an idiot.

I stared at Prince Manor. The gardens were still the greenest of greens, and colorful flowers lined the wall.

"Wait, before we go in." Draco grabbed my hand.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." He said vaguely, but I grinned at him and stood on my toes to kiss him. "How'd you guess that's what I'd wanted?"

"Oh, hush up, you want much more than that."

"Perhaps, but I can wait until we're married for that."

"We have to start planning now. Who's gonna be your best man?"

"That is a silly question, Skye." He said, paying me back in kind for all the times I'd said it to him.

"Blaise?" I guessed.

"Who else than my best friend? Who's going to be your Maid of Honor?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Luna or Pansy, who do you think?"

"I'd pick Luna, she's with Blaise, after all."

"Pansy will feel left out."

"Get her to plan the wedding."

"Draco, I do _not_ want a pink wedding – I am not a Barbie doll!"

"Then make her your Maid of Honor." He said.

"And what about Luna, then? Make her plan the wedding?" I gasped. "That's a great idea!"

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"No, Luna will plan a weird wedding!"

"Yes, with you as a Crumple-hacked Snorkack and me as a Blibbering Humdinger!"

"Yes, just imagine it!"

"Or we'll all be dressed as muggle comic book characters!"

"That would be awesome, I'll make her dress dad as Batman! And your mum can be Cruella de Vil…"

"Skye!" Draco groaned, I laughed and hugged him.

"Now this will take some getting used to." He chuckled in my ear. I pulled back and pretended to be hurt.

"Have I no got the right to hug my fiancé whenever I please?"

"Of course you may, my love."

"Come on, let's go tell them." I said, dragging him with me up the stairs. Our bags were already here, we sent them ahead.

The door opened before we reached the stairs, mum was waiting for us.

She smiled at us.

"You knew?" I demanded. She smiled shyly. "Mum!" I would've been so angry at her if I wasn't so happy.

"Hello, dear." She hugged me to her. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks, mum!"

She moved on to Draco and hugged him tightly.

"How did you do it?" She asked, ushering us inside.

"Um… I did it at the sea."

"Really? I wish I could've seen it." Mum said, staring slightly into the distance.

"Can I show it to her, Draco?" I asked him.

"Sure, but she'll kill me for pushing you into the water."

"You did what?" Mum said, looking slightly more murderous than normal (and that was saying something). Draco hid behind me.

"Quickly!" He begged.

"Hey, where's dad?" I asked, wanting him here too.

"At a meeting at Malfoy Manor. He's going to try and bring Lucius and Narcissa back, too."

"He knew, too? Is there anyone else who knew, Draco?"

"Umm… besides our parents? Pansy and Blaise know, and Potter."

"You told Harry?"

"He was a great friend to me while you were passed out, Skye."

"I guess." I shrugged. "At least I know that you all don't hate me."

"Skyler Night, I will never hate you. I don't believe in hating, anyways." Mum said. I smiled at her.

"I'll show you the memory of how he asked me… speaking of memories, did dad show Lycan mine?"

"Yes, and Lycan Malum is now officially a part of the Order of the Empress."

Mum began leading us up the stairs.

"The what?" I asked, thinking she'd spoken wrongly.

"The Order of the Empress."

Okay, so I hadn't heard wrong. Draco and I shared a puzzled look.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"It was Sev and Sirius's idea. He is no longer a member of the Order of the Phoenix, so he started a new one. One that, right now, consists of me, him, Sirius, Lycan, Pansy and Blaise. We still need to officially start it, though."

"But why Empress?"

"Skye, dear, we're working past Voldemort towards Merope. The Dark Lord's days are numbered. Lycan is incredibly pissed at his mother, now."

"As I would think."

We'd reached dad's study. She went in and pulled out the pensieve. I lifted my wand to my head and drew the memory out.

"Look at it; I'm gonna go find the rest of the fadamily."

"Fadamily?"

"Yes. As in damn my family for being so incredible large."

I exited dad's study.

"Skye, I have a hunch your parents are on the verge of…"

"Getting married? I think so too."

"They might even beat us to it."

I smiled at Draco, great guy, he is. And he's mine!

I stopped and pulled him down for a kiss. I surprised him – good.

"Hello, Draco, Skye." Blaise greeted us coolly. He hugged me and shook Draco's hand. Pansy, however, freaked out at my reappearance.

"Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Skye! Sk…" She was almost bouncing up and down.

"If you enjoy having vocal cords you won't say my name again." I warned her.

"Sorry! It's just that... that… that… that…"

"Pansy, you have no reason to be nervous."

"I'm not! I'm excited!" She shrieked, then she lifted my hand and looked at it. "It's awesome!" She hugged me excitedly.

"You actually did it?" Blaise asked from next to Draco.

"No, she's wearing that ring for fun." Draco said sarcastically. Blaise smiled widely at him before hugging him.

"I thought Storm and Sev were going to do it first." I heard him whisper.

"Why do you say that, Blasie?" I wanted to know.

He and Pansy both started to look away and started saying random sentences.

"Wasn't that a great episode of Hannah Montana today?"

"No, I prefer Supernatural."

"What about Monk?"

"No, no, no! That one of the boy with fairies is better…"

"Please!" A snort. "Glee is superior."

"I prefer Catdog."

Draco and I stared blankly at them.

"Random, much?" I said to Draco under my breath. He laughed and slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Let's go find Sirius. Perhaps he can shed some light on this topic."

"That's a great idea, Dray."

"Don't sound so surprised, Skye, I'm not a complete idiot." He said, pretending to be deeply insulted.

"Skye! Draco! You're back!"

"Hi, Sirius." Draco and I said in unison. He gave us a double hug.

"Did they tell you?" He asked us.

"Tell us what?" I enquired.

"Well… this morning… well, we found… Storm and Sev…" He coughed awkwardly. "In his room."

"So?"

"IN THE SAME BED."

I fainted.

123

**Sev's POV**

… **that morning…**

I woke up to a still sleeping Storm. She'd cuddled up to me in our sleep. I smiled down at the veela – I cannot believe what we'd done most of the night. No wonder she was so tired. But, hey, at least she'd decided on marrying me.

WHAT? Had I really asked her that?

The door burst open.

"Severus, you need to get going or… you'll be… late…" Sirius looked at us. A guileful smile appeared on his shocked face. "You might want to put up a sign that says 'Do not disturb' in case something like this happens."

I did my best to glare at him from this extremely awkward position.

"I'm going… no! Pansy!" Sirius desperately tried someone to stop from passing.

The teenage girl appeared in the doorway, her mouth open as though she wanted to say something. She closed her mouth and blushed blood red, before wheeling around and hurrying down the hallway.

Sirius in himself was looking rather fruitlike.

"I'll… go…" He quickly closed the door and left us alone. I might have laughed had it been anyone else in the same situation, but right now it was disconcerting.

I gently disentangled myself from Storm and went over to my personal bathroom. I turned the tap and water began to pulse from the shower head. One good thing about waking up the way I did was the need not to wear pajamas… or any clothes for that matter. The water was pounding down my body, calming every single nerve I have.

I mentally chastised myself for having such thoughts.

Two hands wrapped around my waist. I hadn't noticed the shower-door opening.

"Morning, Sev." She said into my ear, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Hi, Storm."

"Can I join you?"

"You already have." I pointed out. She laughed throatily.

"True. Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you asked me last night?" She wanted to know earnestly. I turned around and pulled her closer to me.

"What do you think?"

"That you were acting on a whim. Maybe you felt sorry for me. You _did_ take advantage of me, after all."

"I did no such thing!"

"Really, Sev?"

"I meant it, Stormy." I said, bending down to kiss her. She kissed me back, her hands curled onto my chest.

"Did I answer you?"

"Tirelessly."

She laughed before hugging me tightly. I awkwardly returned her hug.

123

"Where is Theodore Nott?" The Dark Lord asked the room at large.

"He is in Draco's old room, my lord." Lucius asked, not looking up. Narcissa was staring at the wall opposite her. I was reminded distinctly of a character in a muggle cartoon movie, named Cruella de Vil – except Narcissa would never skin little hounds for a coat. I had an inkling my two soon to be in-laws were holding hands under the table, and I couldn't blame them. Having the Dark Lord as a guest in your house was probably severely unnerving. And now they were housing her manic sister and her murderous husband – horror novel material.

"Did he kill the Night-girl, as planned?" The Dark Lord asked, looking pointedly at me.

"Not as far as I know." I said, "She was still at Hogwarts at year's end."

"Do you wish to spare your daughter's life?"

Narcissa's head spasmed the tiniest bit.

"No, my lord. She is a bloodtraitor."

"Someone go get the boy." The creature, for he was no man, said, waving his hand in what he would consider an elegant and lordly way.

"I'll do it, my lord." I volunteered.

"Severus," The Dark Lord acknowledged me, almost surprised – I was sitting to his immediate right – odd how the one he considered to be his right hand man might just be one of many to bring his downfall, "don't harm the boy – I promised him to Bella."

Bellatrix jeered from her position across from me. She took out her wand and twirled it around. She was a sick and demented person – that much was incredibly obvious.

"Severus, can you remember where Draco's room is?" Lucius asked me softly. Instantly I got his hint.

"No, would you care to accompany me?"

He got up, his light blonde hair covering his face. Together we left the Malfoy Manor dining hall. The older furniture was pushed up roughly against the wall, yet unseen by the most.

"How are they?" He whispered to me, in a voice that was softer than a normal whisper. We were deep within the many halls of Malfoy Manor, and we were certain none would overhear us.

"Fine. We should save this poor boy from the disgust that is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"You're right, Sev, but what should we do?"

"One of us should be stunned and the other bodily harmed. And a wand has to be missing, too."

"I volunteer for bodily harm."

I almost laughed at this.

"No, Lucius, you should know that the Dark Lord isn't incredibly credulous when it concerns you."

"I realize that, my dear man, and, I must say, I've never been more proud, except maybe of Draco and of myself when I told Cissy I loved her."

"You did what?" I asked. I hadn't realized Lucius and I had become such good friends. I hadn't realized we were friends at all. The friend count was slowly rising. Lucius was almost six years my senior, and he respected me so much that he had appointed me godfather of his only son – it was warming.

"I am not repeating myself, Sev. What's news at Prince Manor?"

"I was, as of last night, an engaged man."

Lucius stopped in mid-track, his one foot still hovering in the air.

"What? You're engaged?" He said stupidly, he shook his head before looking at me again, whilst putting his foot down. "To whom?"

"To the mother of my darling daughter." I offered with a slight smile, quoting Blaise.

"But…"

"We're here." I announced, for we were indeed outside Draco's old room. I lifted a pale hand to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" A frightened voice answered, one that didn't belong to the normally smug Theodore Nott.

"It's Professor Snape." I answered in my drawl. The door opened an inch.

"Yes, Professor?"

"May I come in?"

The door opened wider, but as soon as the boy saw Lucius he started to close the door again. I put a hand determinedly on the door, entered and motioned for Lucius to follow me. I heard him mutter something – a silencing charm.

The teenage boy stood back, looking as frightened as ever.

"Please…" He started to beg, I held up a hand and he fell into an obedient silence.

"The Dark Lord intends to kill you." Lucius said pitilessly, the boy's eyes widened. "However, Severus and I have a proposition for you."

He looked slightly curious.

"We shall lie to the Dark Lord and tell him you overpowered us. You stole my wand, stunned Lucius and physically harmed me. Meanwhile we'll actually do that, but I apparated you to a safehouse. In return you will become an ally to the Order of the Empress. " I answered, and I watched the boy think about it for a few moments.

"Don't you mean Phoenix?" He asked after a while, thinking he'd heard wrong.

"No, I meant Empress. All shall be explained once there – choose now, Nott, and choose soon. The Dark Lord has promised you to Bella."

"I'll go with you." He said, fearfully. I nodded.

"Lucius, might I borrow your wand for a moment? I need to apparated Mr. Nott to the safehouse, give him my wand and I can't full well apparated without a wand."

Lucius' eyes twinkled at me, as if he enjoyed fooling the most dangerous wizard out there – or so the majority of the wizarding world thought.

"Of course." He held out his wand. I pointed my wand at him. "Ready?" A nod. "Stupefy." Lucius' body grew rigid and fell to the floor with a loud 'BANG!'

"If you'll take my arm, Mr. Nott."

He did so hesitantly.

"I am not you, Mr. Nott, I don't believe in biting my students."

Gosh, that sounded wrong.

As soon as he touched me I was sucked into the familiar suffocating darkness.

I opened my eyes; Prince Manor appeared in front of me. I'd made sure to apparated to the back of the house. I rather liked my home, overcrowded as it might be right now.

"Sir, where are we?"

I ignored his question, but kept a tight grip on his upper arm.

"Blaise! Pansy!"

The two teenagers came running out of the house.

"Severus? What…?"

"Come here. Take Mr. Nott to the keeping room for now."

I handed Blaise my wand and apparated back, where I used Lucius' wand to make false blood appear on my robes. I stumbled out of Draco's old room.

"Snape? What in the world happened to you?"

Ah, the old fool had sent Bella to check up on us.

"That boy… he stunned Lucius…" And with that I sank to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Bella ran back to the dining hall, no doubt to go get the Dark Fool himself.

And indeed she did, not that I minded.

He revived Lucius and believed our story – he spoke of Dumbledore having been a trusting fool, but he was one even more so. I wondered what made him trust me so much?

123

Minutes later I went home, Lucius and Narcissa with me, using the excuse we had errands to run.

"IN THE SAME BED." I heard Sirius' voice echo through the house as I entered. Oh no, that did not sound good. I heard a dull thud as someone almost hit the floor.

I ran towards the sound – or glided, considering I don't run.

Skye was leaning against Draco, unconscious.

"Well, at least I didn't say they were naked." Sirius said to Draco, who actually burst out in laughter. "Really? Sev and Storm?"

"Yes, Draco." I answered for Sirius. He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned his head around to look at me.

"Hi, Sev." He smiled, he saw the two adults behind me. His smile widened. "Skye, love, wake up." He said, not looking away from his parents.

"What?" Skye woke up, her eyes unfocused. The 't' was noticeably missing from her word.

"Look who's here."

Skye stood up and shook her head, and looked up. She saw me and giggled, then she saw the other two. She and Draco raced to hug them, Draco won, because at the last moment Skye changed direction and threw her arms around me.

"You are one naughty man, daddy." She said, giggling again. She moved on to Lucius and Narcissa, who were now fussing about Draco. She hugged both of them at the same time.

Narcissa saw it first.

"You did it, Draco, you did it!"

123

_A/N: The scene where Lucius tells Narcissa he loves her? It's on my profile, titled 'Shocked'. Please go read it._


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Ten cards.**

**Merope's POV**

She'd beaten me in her mind, but I honestly didn't know what I expected. It was _her_ mind, after all – and I couldn't believe I'd managed to infiltrate it. And it hadn't been an easy task.

I glanced down at the letter again.

'_Merope_

_Meet me at the Graveyard – I've got information you need to beat the Empress of Shape-Shifters.'_

I've waited for a rather long while before I saw him, wearing a long black cloak that covered his entire face.

"Mrs. Riddle." He nodded towards me, making it evident that it was indeed a he.

"I'm a Gaunt, sir." I said haughtily.

"All right then, Mrs. Gaunt." He retorted coldly. He withdrew something from his cloak. It seemed to be a deck of cards.

"What is that?" I demanded. The man chuckled, almost amused.

"All in good time, ma'am. I know about the rivalry between you and the Empress, and I know why you hate her. Therefore I bring you this." He held a skeletal hand out to me, a few what looked like tarot-cards in it. I took it tentatively, not wanting to touch him.

"What is this?" I demanded.

"The minions you need. They're not normal wizards, much like you. You have powers that you do not realize. Skyler Night might be the Empress of Shape-Shifters, but you, Merope, you are the Emperatiz de Tebras, the Empress of Darkness. You can control the minds of others, you can alter their realities, you should have been the Empress of Shape-Shifter, are you telling me that you didn't realize this?"

I shook my head, stunned at the words spoken by the dark stranger. His thin shoulders shook with silent mirth.

"Look at the cards." He whispered from under his hood. It frustrated me that I couldn't see him – what if he was Severus Snape? I could be an open target right now. Had I walked into a trap?

But, nonetheless, I did as I was told.

At first it appeared to be a normal deck of playing cards, except there were just five cards. The top one showed a woman with long, dirty and thin hair, her eyes were cross, but the way she stood demanded power. She was wearing a light, blue dress that clung to her thin form. I'd recognize her anywhere: it was me. The words 'Emperatiz de Tebras' stood at the bottom. My wand was pointed to the top of the card.

"Yes, that's you. The other empress. You need to start searching for your followers, and you need to start practicing." I stared at the hooded figure. Was he to be trusted? "You are a powerful witch, Merope."

"How do I know this to be true?" I asked him, suspicious still.

"You don't." He said simply, "but I strongly recommend you take me seriously."

I went to the next card. The words 'Silencioso Guerreiro' stood at the bottom.

"Ah, the Silent Warrior, you're counterpart. A close family member of yours, perhaps."

Lycan Malum. My son. He stared at me from the card, shadows almost entirely covering his eyes. His hair was longer than I'd ever seen it.

"He fights without a word, and his look is poisonous."

I took the third card. A man, one who wore what I recognized as Death Eaters' robes. His hands were clasped together, his long and dirty fingernails were noteworthy and his tongue stuck out, he was hungry. He was a bit on the hairy side for a normal wizard. He, too, had a caption: 'Negro lobo'.

"The Black Wolf – a scary ally, yet a worthy one."

I slipped the card to the back and looked at the card next to last. This one was different from the rest, because she did not have legs, no, she had a tail. She was a mermaid, one with cherry-blonde hair. She was not like the merfolk I knew to exist – skeletal creatures that wore nothing; she looked more like a siren, half-human, and half-fish. Like the beautiful sea-creatures that distracted sailors. Her footer was 'Sombra Serea'.

"The shadow mermaid. For… underwater purposes."

I looked at the last one. This one in itself was significant, for on it stood no more than a scared child, the hairy man from the third card stood behind her. I estimated her to be between six and eight years old. 'Puoco Cabalo'.

"Little horse." The hooded figure translated for me.

"Is that all?" I asked him.

"You need to find them all, for without them you may well stand alone, trying to survive a dozen Killing Curses – with no wand."

He turned around and started to walk away, his cloak reached the floor, but it didn't disturb the leaves on the floor. It seemed eerie the way he carried himself.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He paused and turned his head back slightly.

"I am, in my home language, called Louvar Noite."

And with that he was gone.

I looked at three of the cards again. I knew I wouldn't get Lycan back, for I did not know where he was. The Black Wolf looked slightly familiar, and the robes were a dead give-away. He was a werewolf – the wolf part of his name betrayed that.

I grinned maliciously.

I knew where the werewolves were residing.

123

**Skye's POV**

I smiled at Narcissa, Lucius and dad. Narcissa was bouncing up and down in sheer excitement; Lucius was looked proudly at Draco.

Narcissa hugged me tightly.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! Now you'll officially be my daughter!"

"Have you decided on a date yet?"

Draco and I looked at each other.

"No." We said at the same time, not even trying to hide our grins. I saw dad smile shyly at us. Secretively… What was he hiding?

I was told of the arrival of Theodore Nott, and he was currently in the Keeping Room. Dad sent me to the room, armed with my wand.

"Theo?" I said tentatively, entering the room. Lycan was also in the room, he sat bolt upright. He nodded to me in greeting.

"Hi, Lycan." I smiled at him. His face brightened considerably.

"Skye?" Theo spoke up. He was lying on the twin bed on the other side of the room. "You called me Theo."

"Well, I understand that we are allies, now."

"Yes, or I hope to be. I'm sorry…"

"You already apologized, Theo. Now, I need to make sure you don't double cross me." I said. He looked at me sardonically. "Theo, have you ever heard of the Empress of Shape-shifters?"

"Of course, all shape-shifters do. The knowledge is passed to them from the one that bites them… we get the information automatically."

I had to smile. "Well, do you think it's real?"

"Of course it is – I can feel it!" He said excitedly. "She'll lead us into a new era."

I adjusted the ring to remove all Glamour Charms. Theo's eyes widened; and he fell to his knees in front of me.

"Empress! I attacked you! Forgive me, I didn't know…"

"Oh, hush up, Theo." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "You do not bow to me, all right? That's just weird."

He laughed. "Sorry…"

"And stop apologizing!"

"Professor Snape said I should." He shrugged. I huffed.

"Typical."

"You know you have my allegiance, Empress." Theo said. "I don't want to go against you." He was being truthful. He feared me too much to go against me.

"Well, that's good. The last person that did that is your roommate."

"And he's under a permanent silencing spell." Theo finished. I nodded, looking apologetically at Lycan. The latter just smiled at me and drew a piece of parchment closer to him. He found a quill and quickly wrote something. When he was done he handed it to me.

'_I prefer the silence – I never liked the sound of my own voice. Besides, if it wasn't for that, my mother would be much more powerful, because I would've told her everything I knew. I like this silence, nobody but you can demand an explanation from me now.'_

I smiled at the man fondly. He was actually such a sweetie at times.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Ly."

He smiled at my use of his nickname.

"So, are we even?" I asked. Theo smiled and nodded. I opened my arms widely. "Then we seal it with a hug."

At first he looked at me as if I was completely bonkers, then he shrugged and hugged me. Well, I _was _bonkers.

"Now, you are going to be permanent resident of Prince Manor, thus we need to take you into our secret."

Lycan's eyes flashed, asking me if I was sure.

"Yes, Ly." I assured him. I knocked on the door from the inside. "Theo, it's time for you to meet my dad."

The door opened slowly, and dad stepped in.

"Good day, once again, Mr. Nott." Dad drawled.

"Professor Snape is your dad?"

"Yes, Mr. Nott. Skye is my daughter – therefore I am protective of her. You just dare put a toe out of line… I won't think twice before killing you."

"Yes, sir." Theo answered fearfully, eyes as round as football pools.

Dad left the room, and I saw the smirk. He was definitely hiding something – and I would find out what it was, later though.

"Now, I have to plan a wedding." I said excitedly and clapped my hands together. I turned around and left the room – making sure my Glamour Charms were in check.

123

"Luna!" I ran down the steps to meet her before Blaise could. I wrapped my arms around her small shoulders. It was just later that day – and it was turning out to be an extraordinarily long day.

"Hello, Skye." She said, tittering and returning my hug. "Congratulations on your engagement to Draco, by the way."

"How did you know about that?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Your hand, of course." She said in a light voice. "Oh, hello, Draco – and well done."

"Thanks Luna." Draco said, also hugging her.

"It's my turn, guys." Blaise said, pushing us aside forcefully and twirling her around.

We were all cramped into the sitting room. There wasn't enough seating to take us all, so we made the adults take the seating. Dad and Storm were sitting next to one another; shooting glances at one another – hmm… Lucius and Narcissa were sharing the other one, and Xeno and Sirius shared the third one. The rest of us sat on the floor. We'd already explained to them; and everyone else that didn't already know; that Dumbledore's death was planned. Xeno promised he would keep it out of the Quibbler… for now, at least. Xeno was still stepping lightly around Sirius, scared he'd taken offence about the article back in fifth year.

I explained to them all about the new enemy, Merope Gaunt. I told them that she was planning on coming to power once Voldemort's dead.

Lycan had written what seemed like an essay on his mother. She was planning on building up her forces, and had probably already started.

Thus, formally, we fashioned the Order of the Empress. Our names upon charmed parchment. If any one of us decided to play traitor, the consequences would be horrifying – mind games. I got the idea from my last meeting with Merope.

Dad was the leader, as Dumbledore had been the leader of the Phoenixes.

After we'd all taken the oath, we divided into unintended groups. Storm and Sev went into the kitchen with Sirius and Pansy to make dinner. Lycan and Theo settled down to watch some TV, while Xeno, Luna and Blaise went into the elaborate gardens for a walk. Draco, his parents and I went outside onto the patio.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What's the story behind the ring?" He asked, lifting my hand in the process.

"I assume you're talking about the inscription?" Narcissa said, stretching out and taking my hand from Draco's to look at the ring adorning it. "As I said, this used to be my grandmother's ring; a dejected story lies behind it."

"Well, tell them, darling." Lucius prodded her on. Narcissa smiled fondly at her husband.

"My grandmother was not in love with the man she was engaged to, but that time was a different one. She fell in love with another man, what his name is I still don't know, she never told me. They were happy, silly and romantic. They had plans to elope. He gave her that ring as a promise that he'll always love her, or 'forever and ever'. As she was packing the day before her wedding to my grandfather, news reached her – her lover had been brutally murdered. They found his body in the forest, a dagger protruding from his chest. Several gashes to his face, his face frozen in a fearful expression."

"No!" I couldn't help it. Draco slipped a hand around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"She kept that ring, though, as a reminder for me to marry for love, and not for family prejudices." Narcissa let my hand go.

"But you and dad had an arranged marriage, did you not?" Draco asked.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at one another.

"Yes, we did," Lucius answered, "but we weren't forced into it. I liked Narcissa, and she liked me. Our families thought it would be prudent for us to marry."

"And, I'm happy to say, we fell for one another." Narcissa finished. Lucius smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Please, not in front of the children." Dad drawled, joining us on the patio.

"They go on worse than we did at that age, Severus, surely you know that." Narcissa teased him. She glanced at her watch. "We have to go, now. Sorry, children. Just don't do anything we wouldn't do." She winked.

"Gosh, Cissy, now you've doomed us all." Lucius said. Draco and I glared at him; he just threw up his arms and laughed.

"Goodbye!" They said cheerily. Lucius put his arm around Narcissa's waist and turned on the spot.

Dad just shook his head.

123

It was later that night, and we got tired quickly. The day had been eventful, after all. And the sleeping arrangements were sorted out. Prince Manor was big, but it was no Malfoy Manor. We were stretching the house's boundaries. Lycan and Theo were sharing Laud's old room, or the Keeping room, Pansy had been sharing with mum most of the time, and Blaise was in Draco's old room.

We were watching a movie, one Draco had picked out. It started with a song.

"_I have sailed the world, _

_beheld its wonders, _

_from the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru, _

_but there's no place like London," _A blonde youth sang, then another man stepped into the camera shot.

"_No, there's no place like London."_ The man sang, his oddly colored hair not daring to move in the wind that the movement of the ship on which they stood provided.

The movie turned out to be a rather gruesome and gothic tale. The barber killed people, and the woman, Mrs. Lovett, put them into the meat pies – how disturbing. Draco liked it, though – I wondered if he'd seen it before. I kept glancing at him, and the way his expression changed the whole time was rather amusing.

What tickled me was the singing throughout the movie – it struck me as a musical horror. Who would've thought? After a half-hour I myself was engrossed in the movie. I decided I liked it, very much. Even if it did end with a sad ending. And, I must say, the person who played the judge looked a hell of a lot like dad.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, standing up and holding his hand out to me. "Go to bed, I mean."

I took his hand with a sleepy smile.

"You two sleep in the same room?" Pansy asked us.

"In the same bed, Pans." I answered tiredly.

"What?"

"Don't worry, we use protection." Draco winked at her. I would've hit him, but I was just too fatigued.

"What?" She repeated.

"Don't worry, Pans, we haven't done anything." Draco said, his arm circling my waist. "Yet." He added mischievously.

With that little comment we left the sitting room. Dad wasn't there anymore, neither was mum. Did they sneak off again?

Draco helped me up the stairs, seeing as I would have fallen asleep on the second step otherwise.

"…I can't tell you how happy you've made me."

"I can't believe you risked going into the muggle world to get this."

"I had to show you I love you somehow, Storm, and I couldn't full well expect you to marry me without a ring."

"Yes, you could, Severus. You know how I feel."

The voices came from dad's room. I was suddenly wide awake. The sounds of strangled breathing reached my ears. They were snogging!

(That put mental images in my head that I did not need. AT ALL!)

Oh, no I know what he was hiding! I slipped from Draco's grasp and pounded on the door.

"If you're going to do that, at least put a Silencing Charm on the door!"

Draco laughed and pulled me away, to our room. He closed the door behind us and cast _Mufflatio_ on it.

"That's what your dad should've done." He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh.

Draco smiled at me and pulled me close to him.

"I love you." He whispered to me, cupping my face and making me look up at him.

"Why do you always say it first?" I moaned. Draco just laughed and pressed his lips down on mine. I melted into him. "I can't wait until your mine."

I pulled back.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay?"

"Just don't fall." He said earnestly.

"I'll try." I said with a wink before entering the en suite bathroom.

I stood outside the shower, only to realize I'd forgotten to take pajamas. I am a right useless lump when I'm tired. I took the nearest towel and wrapped it around me. Hopefully Draco wouldn't read this the wrong way.

I stuck my head out the door – and immediately flew back.

Draco had been busy undressing – or dressing, considering he was completely naked when I looked out. Luckily he was facing the other way, so I just saw his bum – and I giggled as I thought of how cute it was.

"Skye, I know you saw me!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to take a nightie!"

"It's fine, you can come out!"

I opened the door slowly and stuck my head out again. He smirked at me.

"Did you like the view?" He asked me. I glared at him and walked out. His jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked innocently. I tightened my grip on the towel.

"That thing is very short, and you have very long legs."

I looked down – he was right. The towel was a bit short, and I could see that his hormones were already out of control.

"Draco, snap out of it." I clicked my fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Sorry."

I lifted my one hand to his face, he looked up again.

"It won't be long now." I promised, reaching up to kiss him. He immediately drew me in. I pulled away slightly.

"Dray, this is potentially perilous."

He loosened up.

"Nah, you know I'll wait for you." He said, letting me go. He picked up something from the bed and handed it to me.

"Here."

It was an oversized T-shirt and a pair of his boxers. I smiled at him and hurried back to the bathroom.

He was in bed when I returned, so I crept in behind him and allowed my hands to circle his bare midriff.

"You're hands are cold." He slurred to me.

"I love you too." I said simply before allowing myself to drift off. I was vaguely aware of the fact that he turned around and drew me closer to him.

123

The summer passed quickly. Days were spent flipping through magazines, looking for ideas for the wedding(s). Dad had been astounded that I wasn't mad at him for not immediately telling me about him and Storm – I told him that Draco and I had already had our suspicions.

I wanted a white and emerald dress, Draco thought this was a good idea.

"I want dad to bring me in." I said to him over breakfast two days before school began. We were up earlier than most days and therefore and my ring with Glamour Charms was still upstairs, we were going to Hogsmeade today to buy our school supplies. I'd get my ring later.

"Skye, we'd have to wait for all of this to be over, then. Your dad's name has to be cleared, and Voldemort's got to be dead…"

"So?"

"Skye…"

"Draco, we both know we have to wait until after we graduate to get married." I said, slamming the magazine down with force.

Draco laughed.

"No, I know that, I wanted to ask if we could still do it at Christmas – next year." He added the 'next year' in an odd voice, and wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed deeply.

"Of course, love." I said, leaning over to kiss him. "I should probably go get my ring before the others wake up."

I stood up and walked upstairs.

123

**Draco's POV**

"Pansy Parkinson, you give me my ring!" Skye yelled. Oh, my, gosh, Pansy's in for it now. "You are going to pay, give me my fucking ring!"

Pansy stole her ring? I flipped a page in the magazine.

"You put it on?" Skye shrieked; her voice unnaturally high. I jumped up and threw the magazine on the table.

"I don't give a damn _why_ you did it, you realize I can't go shopping now, don't you? My Glamour Charms aren't working!"

"Skye, what Glamour Charms?" Pansy asked her curiously. I rounded the corner and saw Pansy outside our door. I glared at her.

"Give me the fucking ring." I said calmly. Pansy's eyes widened and she quickly took it off and handed it to me.

Skye was pounding on the door, but refusing to open it to hide her appearance.

I pointed to the stairs.

"Get out of here, Pansy; if Skye sees you now, she'll probably murder you." I said; my anger under control (surprisingly. "Goodness knows I am." I tapped on the door. "Skye, love, it's me. Open up." The door opened slightly. Pansy started apologizing; Skye told her it was all right, just to bugger off after that. She let me in – a murderous look adorning her face.

"She busted the ring, didn't she?"

I looked at it. It seemed fine to me. Skye held out her hand, I placed the ring in her hand. She put it on and turned the stone. Nothing happened.

"What do we do? Dumbledore can't fix it." Skye said, worriedly.

"I'll take it to Borgin and Burkes, Mr. Borgin will be able to fix it – I'm positive." I said, holding my hand out. She put the ring in my hand.

"Are you sure? It's Knockturn Alley – where…"

"It's fine, Skye. I'll hurry, so we can still go do shopping."

Skye smiled at me and put her arms around me.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you."

Just before I left Skye told me to meet Remus in Diagon Alley, because he really needed my help with something.

123

**Skye's POV**

I waved at Draco from the window, and I wondered slightly what it was that Remus wanted with me.

Then I saw it, a hooded figure, walking up the driveway. It was evident that this was no Death Eater, and the way he carried himself was somewhat familiar…

A strand of silver hair blew out from under the cloak – and I realized who it was.

Laud Night had returned!

He walked up to the door and knocked. I heard mum answer downstairs.

"Laud!" She shrieked. "We've been so worried about you!"

"Thank you, Storm. May I come in?"

"Of course, this is your home!" She ushered him in. "Where have you been?"

"I've been doing research, Stormy. Now, where's Skye? I need to see her immediately."

"She's in her room. You can go through, if you wish."

"Thank you, Stormy. Good morning, Severus. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Welcome back, Laud. And thank you. You're a very observant individual."

"Thank you." Laud said lightly, seconds later I heard his footsteps mounting the stairs.

I met him at the door. He smiled when he saw me; I threw my arms around him.

"Laud, welcome back!"

"Hi, Skye. I'm glad to see you've missed me." He patted my back.

"Yes, I have. Now, you said something about research you did?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed me some cards, it looked a lot like tarot-cards. The first one had a picture of a woman on it, with dark brown hair and light green stripes in them. Her eyes stood out, the lightest of greens. It was me, but where was my purple pupils? I held my wand high in the air in the card. At the bottom stood the words 'Emperatiz de Metamorfisme'.

"That's you, obviously. The Empress of Shape-Shifters."

I looked at the next card. He was staring at me, his wand at his side. His skin was glowing as it always did when his Glamour Charms were removed. His eyes and hair also stood out, almost angelic. His caption read 'Bruxo Guerreiro'.

"Warlock warrior, or the Emperor of Shape-Shifters. Your counterpart." Laud explained to me. I put the card of Draco at the back to look at the third card. 'Xenio Mito', it read. A tall girl looked at me; it was difficult to tell her age, though. She had dark brown hair, frizzy, but yet undulating, it reached her waist and stood back dramatically on the card. She stared at me from the card, the striking color of her eyes not failing my notice. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, almost as if mad.

"The Genius Myth." Laud translated it for me. This girl looked interesting, though.

I shuffled the cards again.

'Certo Metamorfisme'. A boy stared at me from the card. He had light brown hair that reached his shoulders, his eyes an unusual yellow color. He looked haunted, as if he had secrets too horrible to speak of.

"The true shifter." Laud said. "I believe you'll be meeting him soon."

I looked at him questioningly for a moment before returning to the cards. The last one was of a boy, but he was beautiful. 'Sabio Triton'.

"Wise Merman."

"But he looks nothing like a merman, Laud."

"That's because he is a shape-shifter. He has the extraordinary ability to shape-shift into a merman."

"Cool." It slipped out. Laud just laughed and ruffled my hair in his typical brotherly fashion. I smiled at him again. "I'm glad you're back, Laud. I missed my brother."

"I missed you too, sis. But you realize what this means? You have five cards, Merope has five. It was destiny to deliver the cards – I am Louvar Noite in Galician, in English it is Laud Night. Merope doesn't know who I am, or that I've chosen sides. And, I'm disclosing this to you, her warriors. I know who one of them are."

"It's Lycan, isn't it?"

"How in the world did you know that?"

I shrugged. "Comes with the territory."

He smiled at me again.

"Where's Draco?'

"Diagon Alley, my ring with Glamour Charms is busted – Pansy thought it would be funny if she tried it on."

"She didn't realize that she'd remove all charms on the ring, did she? She's just a normal human, after all."

"I know." I inclined my head. "But I thought she'd learned to respect my privacy by now."

"I doubt it, Skye." He said with a sigh. His eyes lowered to his lap. I took in his frame, he was so thin. His hands emaciated, his face was pinched with sharpness and I could see the bones of his shoulders protruding through his sunken skin. His hair looked thin and haggard, and his clothes hung loose on him. I wondered when last he had a decent meal.

I lifted a hand and cupped his face, wishing for him to be healthy again. I put my other hand on the other side, and I willed my magic to go into his body, to heal and nourish him.

His skin tightened, the glow returned. His face rounded and his hair grew out, becoming full and shiny again.

I removed my hands and fell backwards, darkness surrounding me.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: The names are not Italian, or Spanish, it's Galician.**

**For Susan Sewell.**

**Chapter 55: Hogwarts, again.**

**Draco's POV**

I waited for Mr. Borgin to return from upstairs with Skye's ring. He hadn't said anything, but the curiosity in his expression was undeniable.

I gazed at the random objects in the shop. Shrunken skulls, intangible body parts, an array of cursed jewelry and numerous dark objects lined the walls and stood in the cabinets.

A burst of bright, green flames burst out of the aged fireplace and a body sprawled onto the floor. I went over to the fireplace, worriedly.

There lay a mass of tangled limbs and brown hair. He looked up at me, shyly, hawk-like yellow eyes greeted me. I extended a hand to help him up. He accepted it without comment and pulled him up.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked. He nodded, smiling shyly. He seemed to be about fifteen, nearing sixteen. His hair was light brown and came down lightly onto his shoulders. The color of his eyes struck me again, that really odd, hawk-like yellow.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes, he unnerved me slightly. He tapped his throat. "Sore throat?"

He nodded. I conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." I introduced myself, holding out a hand. He took it and shook. He had a firm grip. He took the parchment and wrote his name on it.

'_Zane Mage'_

"Zane Mage? You've got an interesting name." I commented.

'As do you.' He wrote. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" I asked him kindly.

Again, he nodded.

He looked around the place, taking in the various artifacts. I noticed his eyes linger on the skulls for a moment. He reached for the paper and quill again.

'Where am I?'

"In Borgin and Burkes. I'm guessing you're looking for Diagon Alley?" I guessed. Once again, the silent boy nodded.

"A lot of people end up in Knockturn Alley, I guess you got off the floo too soon." I shrugged.

'Where's Diagon Alley?'

"Just wait a sec and I'll come with you, all right? I'm waiting for Mr. Borgin to return with a parcel; then I shall accompany you." I smiled reassuringly. He nodded gratefully, folded his hands and waited patiently.

We waited another moment or two before Mr. Borgin returned with a badly-wrapped parcel. I took it.

"Thank you, Mr. Borgin. Come on, Zane." I motioned for him to follow me. He grabbed the parchment and quill and stuffed it into the inside of his jacket. The bell jingled as we exited the store. Knockturn Alley was surprisingly busy, but that was to be expected. In the midst of summer the Ministry of Magic fell, and a man named Pius Thicknesse was now the Minister of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour was dead. Sev had been part of the party that was trying to stop the Phoenixes from moving Harry – of course he'd been against Voldemort from the beginning, but he still had to play his part.

In contrast to Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley seemed nearly deserted, and those actually there stayed together in tightly knit groups.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." I said dryly. He took the parchment and quill again and wrote the word: 'thanks'.

"Are you here with your parents?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Zane? Zane, is that you?" A voice called from behind Zane. The last named whirled around. The man's voice was covered with worry. . "You had me worried sick. Where were you?" He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He ended up in Knockturn Alley, sir." I answered for him.

"I forgot you hadn't used the floo before, and your voice is a little out of practice." The man said to the boy with a nod. He then turned to me.

"I'm Leroy Pelzer." He held out a hand. I took it and shook.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to find a family-friend, if I can only find him."

Leroy looked quizzically at me.

"I'm not sure where I was told to meet him." I said ponderingly; I felt compelled to ask the next question. "What year is Zane in at Hogwarts?"

"He'll be starting his sixth year." Leroy answered.

"I'm starting my seventh year." I said. "So, I'll be seeing you?" I looked at Zane, noticing I was an inch or two taller than him.

"Do you have an idea on who will replace Dumbledore?" Leroy asked me. Yes, I knew, I could read – it had been in the Daily Prophet a few days ago.

"Yes, I do." I replied, trying not to let my nervousness show.

"Leroy, Zane, there you are!" Another voice came; I recognized it immediately as Remus'. He saw me as he neared us. "Draco! Where were you?"

"Good day to you too, Remus." I said sarcastically, the Snapes' were rubbing off on me. "I was in Borgin and Burkes, to have him fix Skye's ring. She can't full well gout in public the way she is."

"What happened, Draco?"

"Pansy thought she was being funny and stole Skye's ring. But… that's a story for another time. I heard you were looking for me?"

"Yes, it's about Zane, actually."

I looked at the strange youth. "Really?"

"Yeah. Can we perhaps go to Prince Manor? I understand you're staying there?" Remus asked. The tone of his voice was courteous, but I didn't miss the inquisitiveness. I sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, we are staying there, Remus. And for your next question, no, I do not know where Severus is. I do know where Pansy is, obviously, because she messed up. But we can go there. I have to tell you the news!" I finished excitedly, wanting to tell him the news right there and then. Remus, however, looked shell-shocked. "Sorry, Remus, Skye's rubbing off on me."

"Of course she has." He smiled. "I heard that you vacationed in South Africa. How was it?"

"We can talk about that at Prince Manor." I said shortly, feeling the heat spread across my cheeks. "We can always come back later today to buy our school supplies, you seem anxious to see her, Remus." I said.

"I am. Perhaps she can shed some light on this topic."

"Allow me two minutes to tell the girls to get ready for guests, please?" I said, playing my role well.

"Of course, Draco. Two minutes." The last two words were said in a different tone – it was meant to threaten me, I think. I smiled at Remus before turning on the spot. I landed on the patio, where Laud was sitting.

"Laud, where'd you come from?"

He looked up from his book.

"Draco. It's good to see you too." He stood up to briefly embrace me. "I came from Skye's room. But I take it you're referring to where I was before that. I was in Romania, searching."

"For what?" I had to ask.

"My destiny."

"Oh." I chose to ignore the subject for now. "Well, Remus is coming with two guests here, so I need to find Sirius and Lycan and tell them to hide." I would tell Sev to hide too, but he was at Hogwarts, already planning for the year ahead. He had been appointed Headmaster, and the Carrows would be teaching Defense and Muggle Studies – a subject compulsory for all students now.

I cast my wand and watched two wolves ran from the patio into the confines of Prince Manor.

"Why should they hide?" Laud asked me, his oddly colored eyes wide.

"We'll fill you in later, for now we should just act natural." I said, smiling at him. He looked at me contemplatively.

"You've changed." He said simply.

I shrugged. "That's the influence Skye's got on someone."

Laud smiled suddenly. "She's great, isn't she?"

"Yes, but keep your nose down – she's mine!" I said threateningly. He laughed again.

"You need not worry about that, I've already seen my destiny – and I'm fated to fall for a seventeen-year-old in the beginning of this school year. I'm going back, by the way, as the Potion Master's apprentice."

"A seventeen year old? Laud, how old are you again?" I asked him, the other update wasn't exactly news to me.

"I'm in my late fifties – but it doesn't seem that way, I know." He smiled shyly.

"You're right, you look to be in your early twenties." I_ c_ommented, sizing him up.

"That's the curse of the Destiny Bearer for you." He said, turning around.

"Destiny Bearer?"

"I carry the destinies, I see them and I reveal them. I'm thought to be immortal by some, but others are always on my tail, trying to stop me from reaching the other of their destiny."

"You're being creepy, Laud." I said, eyeing him reproachfully.

"I know. But it's because my destiny is at an end. Once I meet the girl, I'll start to age like a normal veela."

"How does a veela age?"

"Basically the same as a wizard." He shrugged. I heard the bell downstairs ring, just as a shaggy dog reached me.

'_We're in the Keeping Room.' _The dog said before waning. All right, so they were safe.

I heard Blaise answer the door downstairs.

"Professor Lupin! This is a surprise!" Blaise said politely.

"Good day, Mr. Zabini." Remus greeted downstairs.

"Why don't you go downstairs, Laud, I'll go get Skye."

He nodded and left the patio. I went to our room, but Skye was lying passed out on the bed. Her hair spread out behind her, some cards were lying next to her.

I shook her slightly.

She groaned in protest.

"Come on, Skye." I pulled her into a sitting position. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"I don't want a cookie, ma…" She slurred.

"Don't worry, I won't give you a cookie. How about some popcorn?"

"Popcorn?" She jumped up, suddenly wide awake.

"I promise I'll give you some popcorn when we come back. Remus is here."

She turned to me. "Oh. So… no, popcorn?"

"Not right now." I said. Her face fell and her lips pressed out in an unsatisfied pout. I got an idea… "I have a better idea." I said, smiling evilly. She raised a questioning eyebrow. I closed the distance between us. She knew immediately what I wanted and molded her body to mine. It struck me as odd, not for the first time that we fit together so perfectly.

"Come on, let's go down." I said, pulling away from her eager mouth. She groaned in protest and pulled me back.

"My turn." She whimpered.

"We can do this later; right now we've got to talk to the boy."

She pulled away and whirled around.

"Fine, but let's make it quick." She started to open the door, only to pause, turn around and pick up the cards on her bed.

123

She was a step or two before me, and she saw the boy. He looked at her with his yellow, almost hawk-like eyes. She stopped in mid-step. Luckily it was just us, the others were probably outside. Skye, me, Laud, Zane and Leroy, because Skye didn't turn her Glamour Charms on.

"Certo Metamorfisme." She said in a low voice, her eyes on the younger teenager. Laud glanced up at us.

"Give him his card, Skye." Laud said to her. Skye took the cards in her hand and shuffled through them, the five of them. She looked at them, and soon found the one she wanted. She hurried down the stairs, me on her tail. She handed the boy the card. He reached out for it, looking in awe at Skye. The moment he touched the card his eyes rolled back in his skull and his body started to convulse.

"What's happening?" Leroy demanded from us. Skye, meanwhile, sat down next the quivering Zane and held onto his hand. As soon as she touched him her eyes glazed over.

"Skye, tell us, what's happening?" Remus commanded.

"Don't trouble her, Remus, she's concentrating. Come with me to the kitchen, and I'll explain it all." I said, motioning for the remaining men to follow me.

"Why'd you bring him here, Remus?" I asked him. They were all seated behind the counter, looking curiously at me. All except for Laud.

"I found out he's the true shifter – you might be able to… you know… help."

"He's the certo metamorfisme." Laud said. "The second to find the Empress of Shape-Shifters – or the Empress of Light."

I looked confused at Laud.

"Draco, you saw the card she gave him?" Laud looked at me directly. I nodded.

"Well, she got five and Merope got five. One is her, the empress. The second is the one of her better half – in Skye's case it's you. In Merope's case it's Lycan, but the fact that he turned against her, will play a big role in her downfall."

"So, what does this mean about Zane?" Leroy asked us.

"He's got a great destiny." Laud said simply. "Remus here knew this, which was why he brought him here. To Prince Manor – to the home of Empress and Emperor of Shape-Shifters."

"Laud, who's Merope?" Remus asked. Laud smiled at him.

"I can't tell you that, I wish I could, but I can't. Just as well as I can't tell Draco here his destiny – even if I know what it is."

"Laud, you're confusing me." Remus said. Leroy kept glancing at the living room worriedly.

"That means I'm doing my job right." He smiled at us secretively.

123

**Skye's POV**

I'd recognized him the moment I laid eyes on him. The true shifter, the one who's eyes spoke of horrors…

And now I knew those horrors. The younger boy was clutching me, quiet sobs escaping him. I held him, patting his back soothingly. I was tired, but right now this boy needed my help. Gosh, I make myself seem important.

_You are important._

Shut up, voices.

_I'm your conscience, not a voice. You are not insane._

Damn.

_All right, you're insane, not normal._

Yay.

_What if you're insanely normal?_

Not a chance.

_Oh, my, gosh I'm having an argument with myself._

It's fun.

_True._

"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered to him. He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. After what he's lived through, he's lucky to have his sanity. A violent sob broke through him, but he refused to let it escape his lips. He pulled back, and searched for something. There was a piece of parchment and a quill on his side. He picked it up and wrote something.

'I'm sorry for my behavior'

"Don't be silly." I retorted. His eyes widened. I sighed softly. "Listen, Zane, you are not responsible for what happened."

He looked disbelievingly at me.

"You're not. That… animal was the cause of their deaths – not you!"

'I saw my sister'

"Wha… what?" I didn't understand, I saw the blood against her bedroom walls, surely she's dead?

'Maybe she's haunting me'

"For what reason?"

'Not being able to save her in time'

I breathed in deeply before turning back to the scared boy.

"Tell me, do you accept your vocation?"

He nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

Once again he nodded, writing something down again.

'You're my leader, my empress – my fate showed me that. I'll always trust you'

"Even though you don't know me?"

'Always'

"Then trust me on this. You did not kill your family, nor are you responsible for it."

He tried to smile at me.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

He nodded. I already knew the answer, I'd seen it, but I was still polite to ask.

"What house do you hope you get into?"

'I'll take what I can get'

"It'll be all right." I promised him. He looked at me with those hawk-like eyes, hopeful. I smiled at him comfortingly. "I won't ask what your intention is, but I will tell you that you will face it. Running from it will only make it run faster."

'Do you know your destiny?'

"Yes."

'Might I ask what it is?'

"You may ask, but I give no promise of an answer."

'Is it horrible?'

"In my terms, yes, in what you would see as horrible – no."

He looked me over. Taking in every inch of me.

'You're really appealing.'

I smiled at the parchment, how naïve. He wasn't flirting with me, he was simply… admiring.

"Thank you."

The others joined us again, looking slightly disgruntled. Laud looked happy, he was filled out again. Draco was smiling like a maniac – oh, no, that couldn't be good…

Remus and the other man looked annoyed.

"Are you all right, Zane?" The other man asked him. Zane nodded, smiling. "That's the first real smile I've seen in weeks – how did you do it?"

"I don't know." I said, standing up. "Sir, I'm Skye Night."

He took my outstretched hand.

"I'm Leroy Pelzer."

"It's good to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Leroy." He said kindly. I smiled at him. I didn't know much about him, but I liked him. I liked his hair, he tied it into a neat ponytail, but it could most probably reach his shoulders. He was a thin man, with long auburn hair. His eyes were like ice. Warm ice, at least. I realize that it is an oxymoron, of sorts.

"Sister, dear, do you want to explain to them what you are, or should I?" Laud asked me. I was still feeling rather tired, so I told him that he should do it. I listened to him, but I sank into the cushions of the couch, and soon enough my eyes closed.

I felt the couch next to me sink in.

"Skye?"

Draco. I didn't have the strength to answer him.

"Skye?" He asked, worriedly. I tried to tell him I was fine, but I couldn't.

"Laud, something's wrong." He said. I felt a hand lift my arm and feel my wrist.

"Her pulse is weak." Laud's voice said. What was wrong? I was fine! "Draco, take her upstairs."

"What is it?" Remus' voice asked.

"I just think she's spent, she healed me earlier today." Laud answered. I felt myself slowly starting to slip into a deep sleep.

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" Draco demanded from his position next to. I guess he's mad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it."

I felt hands start to lift me.

"I just think she needs rest." Laud said simply, and I could feel Draco's glare above me. But I was fine! I was awake! Why couldn't anyone see this?

_Because your body is immobile._

Stop it, voice.

_Yay, I have a name. 'Voice'_

Go screw yourself.

_That would mean masturbating_ – my other voice said with a smirk.

That gave me mental images I didn't really need – I snapped at it.

_You're arguing with yourself again._

It's better than what you suggested.

'Voice' inclined her head. _Be that as it may, what I suggested could…_

No, no, no, this is worse than hearing my parents snog.

Again, she smirked. Bloody pest.

Something soft touched my body – duvet covers. I hadn't been aware of moving from the couch.

"I'll go get the Hogwarts supplies for you then, will I?" I heard Laud say.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated." Draco shot back sarcastically.

"Is she okay?" Leroy asked from the doorway.

"No, but she will be." Draco replied in what could be considered a kind voice.

"I hope so. But would you be insulted if Zane and I leave - we still need to do the shopping."

"Of course. We'll see you at Kings Cross in two days. I myself have to do some shopping." Draco said, but his voice told me otherwise.

"Don't worry, Draco, the others have decided to shop for both you and Skye as well." Laud's voice drifted to me. It was getting fuzzier now.

"Oh, so they've gone? Great."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"What is that?"

"A ring."

"Well, obviously, but why is Skye wearing it on that particular finger?"

"Because she agreed to marry me, Remus." Draco said casually.

"Aren't you two a little young for a decision like that?" The werewolf said sharply.

"Remus, Skye's my mate – it was predestined, so don't you dare tell me we're too young, all right?" Draco sneered at him. "I love her, and it goes beyond silly teenage romance."

Wow.

"She lights up a room when she walks in, and every time I kiss her, it's like our first kiss. Every time I see her, it's like the first time I see her. So, you, you who were afraid of dating Nympadora Tonks – don't you fucking dare tell me I'm too young."

The rest of the conversation was blurry, but I caught that Draco and Remus had a heated argument, until Leroy told Remus they really should go. Draco apologized to Remus, a little uncharacteristically, though.

After they left Draco went to get Sirius and Lycan, where Laud told Lycan about his destiny. Lycan laughed heartily at this, saying (by writing) if he sees his mother he'd most likely try to kill her – then Laud burst his bubble by saying that was my fate. Or he would've laughed heartily had he any vocal chords.

All this talk of destinies and fates brought me back to my own destiny. I tried not to think about it too often, but it snuck up on me at times.

The images flashed in front of my eyes.

_I stood upon a high surface, a determined look on my face… my mouth moved in inaudible words. A hand reached out of nowhere – trying to save me, but the bolt of light hit me square in the chest. I was thrown back off the surface, and fell. Slowly… my arms useless by my side… my hair whipping my face…_

A pair of arms encircled me and pulled me close. I smelt the musky scent of Draco. He smelt like Quidditch and wild grass. That was my new favorite smell.

123

The first of September came quickly, or maybe that was just me – considering I'd spent a whole day sleeping. Luckily, I didn't dream. We were waiting on King's Cross Station for Zane to arrive, because they'd promised him we would wait there. We were a fairly large group. Me, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Laud and Blaise. Lycan would be staying with mum in Hogsmeade – at her insistence. Sirius would be going there too, was decided later. If they ever went outside, he'd have to change into the dog. Lycan simply couldn't go outside to the front of the small cottage. The back, however, was a place he could make his own.

"Skye, why do you have two pets, I never asked." Theo asked me.

"Shadow found me, and Luar was a gift." I said simply, staring down fondly at the two animals. Luar was growing a bit old, that much was evident in his voice, and I thought he wouldn't make the year. Shadow, was a little bitch. She took over at liberty, but she always listened to her mistress.

"There they are." Draco said, drawing my attention to the pair making their way to us.

"Hello, Skye, Draco." Leroy greeted us. Zane waved at us, a bright smile adorning his face.

"Hello, you two."

"Hi."

"Shall we go, then?"

"Let's."

We went through the barrier two by two. Draco and I entering first.

We boarded the train, but went to separate ways on it. Pansy and Theo went off; while Draco and I went to the prefects' carriage. Laud said he'd go find a compartment for us with Zane.

We patrolled the corridors for a while before searching for Laud.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice yelled behind me. I whirled around, had they been calling me? Suddenly I was being suffocated by a multitude of brown hair.

"Anna, lighten up, you're suffocating her." An annoyed voice said. The brown hair lifted from my face and I saw the hugger.

"You should realize that you should never regret something that once made you smile." She said to me, smiling. I recognized her now.

"I'm Anna le Roux." She said, extending her hand. I took it with a smile. She was grinning excitedly. Her dark brown hair reached her elbows, and it was frizzy, possibly to do with the weather. Her eyes were a deep blue color, or to me they seemed blue, whilst they were in reality an array of colors. I noticed her lips were torn, almost as if she bit them.

"I'm…"

"Skye Night, I know. I was at Hogwarts last year, but you weren't here for the majority of the time, and when you came back you were always so sad… and then Dumbledore died, and the coma… and I never realized that you were, well, _you_, and when I realized I felt really stupid and like a complete idiot, but here are you now, and…"

"Anna, you're babbling." Her friend said. I recognized him, too. Anna reached out a hand to greet Draco and introduce herself.

"Sorry," She blushed, "I'm just excited to meet you. And I know that you know what and who I am. Xenio Mito."

"You're right." I smiled. "What year are you in?"

"Seventh. I'm a Ravenclaw." She said, proudly. Her friend cleared his throat. I looked him over too. "This is Sage Oberg, also a seventh year."

He was a handsome boy. I reached a hand out to him.

"Or Sabio Triton." I said. The boy looked to be about the same age as Zane. He had black hair cut short to his skull. His eyes were the most odd of all, a light green color staring back at me. At the mention of his other name he glanced up at me. "You're name suits you."

"Thank you." He leered shyly.

"Would you like to join us in our compartment?" Draco asked them. They nodded eagerly. "We're just looking for my brother, all right?"

I smiled as he called Laud his brother.

"Is that him?" Sage asked us, pointing to an open compartment door. I glanced in, indeed, there sat Laud.

"Yes, yes it is." I said. Draco stood back to let me enter first.

"You found the rest of them, didn't you?" Laud asked as I sat down on the opposite side, where Zane was. He was staring out the window at the passing landscapes. "Come on in, guys."

Anna came in and looked at the room. Her eyes fell on Zane, and then on Laud.

"Laud, this is Anna. Anna, my brother." I introduced them. Laud stood up and shook her hand.

"Morning." Laud greeted airily.

"And this is Zane." I went on, motioning to Zane. The latter looked around at the new arrivals. He waved at Anna lazily. Sage didn't look up entirely, when he saw Zane; however, he looked up and nodded to him.

"Sorry, guys, Zane doesn't talk." I stated.

"Close the door." Laud said, looking at Sage. Sage did as he was told, and sat down between me and Zane. Anna sat between Laud and Draco. Draco flashed a dazzling smile at me, gosh, I love that man.

"Draco? A silencing charm if you will." Laud said importantly.

Draco waved his wand at the door.

"Xenio Mito, Certo Metamorfisme, Sabio Triton, Bruxo Guerreiro and Emperatiz de Metamorfisme." Laud looked at us all in turn. "Anna and Sage, you already know you're Empress – don't question me. Zane, you met her a few days ago. And Draco – you've known her longest. Each of you has a destiny, one which I shall reveal partially. Skye, you know yours. You saw it, even I don't know it."

I nodded stiffly.

"Zane saw his by the giving of his card. Skye, will you do the honors?"

Laud was being incredibly formal. I fished the cards out of my pocket and gave Draco's to him first. Then to Anna, and lastly to Sage. None of them quivered as Zane had. How odd. Perhaps it was simply the horrors from the past…

"Sage and I have known about this for a long time, actually." Anna said to me. "I tried to get to you last year, it was just a little difficult."

"I understand. Sage, what house are you in?" I asked courteously.

"I'm in Gryffindor." He said softly. Zane wrote something on a parchment and handed it to the boy.

"Can we get back to fate?" Laud interrupted. We fell silent. Laud took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_To the Empress of Light: _

_You've misunderstood,_

_To her lover and knight:_

_For her you'll have to fight,_

_For a life of liberty is in your might._

_To the true one among you,_

_Your deepest fear is wrong,_

_Don't severe family ties, that's not the thing to do,_

_Cling to them, hold them close, always anon._

_To the educator's pet and the centaur girl,_

_Give him, whom you choose, not a twirl,_

_Cherish him, love him, until the earth ceases to whirls._

_To the shy boy,_

_Your love is your foe,_

_If you do not accept it,_

_You'll be thrown into woe."_

Laud recited it perfectly. He opened his eyes.

"Don't tell me what I just said, I do not wish to know." He said firmly, pursing his lips. "I just had to do that – it felt… right…"

"Thanks, Laud." I said distractedly. He glanced at me and nodded sharply. He turned around to look out the window, but his expression in his reflection showed me he was troubled.

Zane was having a written conversation with Sage; they both wrote things and passed the parchment to and fro.

"Sir?" Anna said, drawing Luad's attention.

"Yes?" Laud turned around, looking tired.

"What position are you teaching?"

"I'm not a teacher just yet; I'm an apprentice for the Potions Master."

"Cool." She replied, "Do you like potions?"

"I'm a veela, Miss, I adore potions. It's one of the only wizarding things I can actually manage." He said with a nervous laugh.

"I thought you didn't look normal. No offence meant." She added the last part quickly, afraid he'd take offence. Laud laughed heartily.

"Thanks for that."

Anna shook her head and let her head fall into her hands. Draco sniggered inaudibly. I glared at him, but that couldn't stay a glare for long.

"I mean… you… you're quite… pretty…" Anna said, a little awkwardly. I let my head fall into my hands this time, in silent jollity.

"Well, I _would_ have preferred the term handsome, but pretty works fine too."

I had to giggle at that. Laud didn't realize he was supposed to return the compliment.

"Skye?" Draco was in front of me, he whispered it to me.

"Hmm?" I replied, completely incapable of saying something else. Draco was kneeling in front of me, his molten silver eyes sparkling madly. He lifted his hands to my face.

"Just as long as you're all right." He said, standing up from his kneeling position, but bending down again to capture my lips. He pulled away, or tried, I just stood up with him, not allowing him to remove his lips from mine.

I knew that Zane and Sage were still busy with their written chat; Laud was staring out the window again. Anna was looking at Draco and me, though. I didn't see this. I didn't see the frown on her forehead, or the look in her eyes…

Draco pulled away. I groaned in protest. This was taking too long. Draco was mine, so why couldn't I claim him?

Because you don't believe in it.

I WANT him.

_It won't be that long now, Skye._

Shut up, Voice.

123

I crossed over to the Slytherin table, Draco right behind me. We met the other seventh years here. Crabbe and Goyle looked coldly at the lot of us, and they looked rather murderous at Theo.

"Fuck off." I whispered to them as I passed them. They started to say something, I cut across them. "Don't prove to me that you two are as stupid as you appear to be – just shut up."

Well, they looked pretty idiotic – and I knew they weren't the sharpest peas in the pod.

The sorting began, and I watched nervously as Zane was sorted first. McGonagall put the hat on his head. After a few seconds the tear in the hat opened and 'Gryffindor!' was his fate. I clapped with the rest of the school, and I saw him sit next to Sage, who offered him a smile.

"Welcome, students." Dad didn't speak loudly, but he didn't need to. The sorting was over with now. The majority of the school was rather scared of dad, not just for his reputation as Potions Master.

"Eat."

How incredibly anti-climactic. I glared at dad for his choice of words.

The food appeared on the table, and I was too busy glaring at dad to realize Draco was piling food onto my plate.

"Skye, love, you might want to eat." He said to me. I shook my head and picked up a fork. I started to eat, not really knowing what I was eating.

After dinner dad got up from the headmaster's chair, and almost immediately silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Welcome back to our old students, and greetings to the new." Dad drawled. "We have a few changes in staffing this year. We'd like welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers, Professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Also, we have a Potions Apprentice this year, Professor Laud Night. Our Potions Master, Professor Slughorn has been appointed as the Head of Slytherin house. Furthermore, any and all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products will be confiscated. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. That is all."

That was our dismissal?

How very… sad.

123

**A/N: I know, I know, a lot of OCs in one chapter – but they're all necessary. One thing: For a sort of prologue on Anna, see the fic titled 'Say You'll Haunt Me' amongst my stories, and my friend Muentiger's ficlet, "The day I discovered my destiny" – which is amongst my favorites. Both are on Anna. For more on Zane, see the story 'The True Shifter' on my profile.**

**Please review.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Just for this chapter, we'll be venturing into Anna's POV, because the scene I wrote can't be told from the other POV's.**

**For Muentiger**

**Chapter 56: The day four of us got high.**

**Skye's POV**

I went to the dungeons after dinner, a sort of pack of us, really. The whole Slytherin bunch.

We whispered the password to the portrait and waited for it to swing open.

I expected maybe some Slytherins would attack us, but nothing happened. They just looked up at us, staring. Some waved brightly at us, while we received glares from others. Charming, aren't they?

It was only the seventh years waiting for us; the rest must have gone upstairs.

Draco firmly linked his hand through mine.

"You can stop staring now – we know it's odd for two people to be engaged at the age of seventeen, but it's just something you'll have to learn to deal with." He said, causing the (maybe ten?) seniors to stare at him even more.

"Well, that's obviously why we were staring – that ring is just amazing!"

"Yes, congratulations!"

"Draco, you dog!"

"Can I help plan the wedding?"

"I want to be a bridesmaid!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at them. They gaped at me.

"We didn't know you had it in you."

I barred my teeth at the speaker.

"You mean you don't want to murder us?" I asked the room at large. Some had the audacity to roll their eyes.

"We weren't staring at YOU, Skye, we were all waiting for you to move so we could jinx Pansy."

"Umm… why?"

"I don't know, really."

"Hey!" Pansy did her best to look offended.

"Point is, we're with you, not against. And, like, the only two against you, is Vince and Greg – and they know to keep their filthy hands off you guys, if they enjoy having their bits and would like to father children one day." A girl said. I didn't know what her name was.

Slytherin house would be united this year – with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe we could strive towards school-unity next.

If I could get the snakes to co-exist with the lions, the others would follow by default.

"Hey, guys, what do you say we undermine our new headmaster?" I said, grinning evilly.

"Well, what are you suggesting?" The girl from earlier asked.

"Does that mean you're in?"

"We've already taken a vote before you came in. The Dark Lord is a fool, he wants it to be so that only purebloods exist – that would mean incest and mutated babies. I mean, what the fuck was he thinking? Does he actually WANT wizards to be extinguished?"

"Oh, I thought I was the only one that realized that." Draco said with a smirk.

"We still believe in pureblood superiority, we don't want the mudbloods, I mean muggleborns, gone." The girl went on.

"So… what's the plan?" Blaise asked, sitting down in the nearest armchair.

"We do something similar to Dumbledore's Army – and we get the lions in on it too." Draco answered – smirking yet again. He had had the same idea as me.

"The lions would never trust us." Pansy piped up from her position next to Blaise.

"They don't trust YOU, me and Skye – and Skye in particular – however, that is another thing."

"Exactly. We'll talk to them tomorrow, and some of the eagles too." I finished with a smile.

After that we all caught up, and I learned the names of the Slytherin seventh years (finally!).

After a while we turned in, and everyone waited anxiously for me and Draco to say goodnight.

Luckily I had great friends.

123

"Now, you are NEWT students, which means this year is of utter importance if you wish to have a bright future." McGonagall said in her stern voice. She kept glancing over to me; I tried to ignore it, though it was rather difficult.

'Knock-knock'

The door to her classroom opened. Dad stood there, demanding respect – unintentionally.

"I apologize for interrupting your class, Professor McGonagall, but might I borrow Miss Night for a moment?"

McGonagall didn't look happy, but she nodded stiffly. I stood up and went to dad, making sure to close the door behind me. I cast a quick _Mufflatio_ around us, so no one could hear us.

123

**Sev's POV**

"Hi, dad." She said, smiling. There was no-one in the hall, luckily.

"Morning. Listen…"

"Wait, wait, wait. first of all, 'Eat'? EAT? You've GOT to be more creative than that. Also, ending a speech with 'That is all' – is BORING!"

I sniggered.

"I knew you would say that – but I am not you, sweetheart."

"Good, because I'm one of a kind. Now, why did you want to see me?"

"The staff; most know that you're my daughter – and I want you to be the one to stand up to me. Any and all detentions will be handled by me, of course."

"So… you want me to insult you?"

"Basically, yes." I inclined my head.

"I can't do that." She refused, a determined expression lining her face.

"You have to – it's up to you to give this school hope." I said softly, forcing compassion into my voice.

"No! Daddy, I can't insult you!" She was terrified, absolutely against it. She'd called me 'daddy' – after all.

"Wait, do not overreact; listen! If you insult me, I promise you a lot of detentions! With me! The Carrows are idiots, and you know that too."

She giggled suddenly. What an odd change in attitude.

"We are completely bonkers, aren't we?"

"It'd be a lie if I said no." I said, my voice returning to the sneering tone. I knew Skye wouldn't mind, she knew me.

"But I guess all the best people are?"

"Stop quoting Alice in Wonderland." I snapped at her.

"That caterpillar – sounded a lot like you." She said, her nose in the air.

"Are you insinuating I am a worm, Miss Night?"

"Not at all, Professor Snape." She teased back.

"Now, I want you to storm into that class, whilst yelling I am the world's worst headmaster and how you hope I get eaten by Hagrid's pet spider."

"You still owe me that spider, by the way. And Aragog's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." It sounded entirely insincere, though.

"But I'll think of a proper insult." She said, "We just need to have a fight outside class first to make it believable."

"That's a good idea. What are we going to fight about?"

"Me being engaged, my subject choices…" She said, non-verbally removing the spell around us.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Professor, but what I do with my personal life is not up to you!" She yelled into the hall.

"Miss Night, you are a student of this school, and therefore you are under my rules! You will break off this silly engagement at once! You are far too young to make such a decision!"

"My mother and Draco's parents approve, so I don't give a damn about what you think!"

"You should, Miss Night!"

"Dumbledore wouldn't have minded, you big nitwit! He understood love!"

"What you and that boy feel for each other is not love!" I shouted at her. She turned around and theatrically opened the door and strode into the class. At some point she turned back to yell at me.

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about! You're a poor excuse for a headmaster – and I sincerely hope the basilisk is resurrected!"

"Detention, Miss Night, my office." I said sharply before turning away from the doorway, making sure my cloak billowed behind me, bat-like.

123

**Skye's POV**

The class stared at me. Now was the time to act. I whirled around and willed tears to come into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor." I shot at McGonagall before dropping onto my seat at the back of the class next to Pansy.

"Great job." She whispered to me lowly. I glared at her, hiding a smile.

The lesson continued as if there had been no interruption. The others kept staring at me. I'd taken on Severus Snape, I'd _insulted_ him – and I _survived_? How was that possible?

The bell rang, and I stuffed my things angrily into my bag. Draco came up behind me and reached for my Transfiguration handbook.

"That was one way of announcing our engagement." He said softly, his voice dripping with an emotion I was unable to identify. "But efficient, I must say." He pressed a kiss to my cheek. I laughed at his silliness.

"Miss Night, a word?" McGonagall said, it wasn't a question – her tone of voice told me as much.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled at her. Draco told me he'd wait outside.

"What just happened? And ten points from Slytherin for using foul language in my classroom!"

"I just gave that oversized bat wannabe a piece of my mind." I said through clenched teeth.

"He's your father! Are you saying you don't support him?" She had the common sense to keep her voice down.

"Support him?" I snorted. "Him? Ma'am, I was at the top of the tower that night. The whole time – I _saw_ what happened, and, trust me, I am under no disillusion!"

"You're against him?"

"I thought that much would be painfully obvious. And I'll rebel against him, just because I can. And nothing you, he or any of the other members of staff do will discourage me."

"I wouldn't try to stop you, nor _could_ I. I can do nothing against your wishes; you know that you are the empress."

Yes, I knew I was the Empress – why did she have to remind me?

"Good."

"But are you sure about the detention he gave you? It's not as it was in your first few years here anymore."

"I'll be able to handle him, ma'am." I said, a little cockily.

She dismissed me, after making certain I was up for it. I tried my absolute best to console, but she was still worried. Until I reminded her that I had powers that could kill dad by only wishing it so.

She left me alone after that.

Draco, Anna and Sage were waiting for me.

"We heard all of it." Anna said matter-of-factly as we walked together to our next class.

"Oh, so you heard about… you know, Bat being my…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, we do. You kinda have to explain that." Anna said, looking meaningfully at me.

"I know, I know. But, I'll do it later." I replied, looking pointedly at the Potions classroom's door. We entered and found a table together.

"I wonder how Zane's keeping up." Sage mused aloud. He looked around at us sharply. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Anna just kept on taking the books from her bag. "Yes, yes, you did."

"Good morning, class." Slughorn greeted us. "I trust you all know our new apprentice, Professor Night."

Anna refused to look up, but opened her potions book.

"Today we will be attempting make a sleeping draught. Just like the beginning of last year, the winner will be awarded a prize."

"What is the prize, sir?" Seamus asked him.

"A surprise, Mr. Finnigan." Laud answered, a secretive smile playing around his lips. "One worth you trouble."

"Do you always have to be so dramatic, brother dear?" I said loudly. Laud chuckled while his eyes searched for me.

"Yes, sister dearest, I have to be dramatic. And, as your older brother, I also you have to embarrass you."

"Don't you dare!" I said, laughing in a mixture between amusement and censure.

"Miss Night… oh, I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Slughorn exclaimed. "He's your brother! You have the same last name; and all…"

I opened my potions textbook and started flipping through it in search of the calming draught. It was on page 44; I shoved Draco, silently asking if we'd be working together. He nodded before scanning the list of ingredients needed to make the sleeping draught.

"Sir, we would like to start on our potion." Anna interrupted Slughorn's rant. "I'd like to pass my Potions NEWT's and we can't full well do that with you jabbering on about people you supposedly know."

"Hear, hear." Draco said softly. Anna and I giggled while Sage merely grinned at us.

"Right…" Laud broke the silence awkwardly. "I'd like for all of you to call me on my name, as I am not a proper professor – and I'm rather close to your age and if you call me sir, it'd be just weird."

"Oh, good, because after a summer of living in the same house as you, calling you that would be weird." Blaise teased him.

"Yes, honorary brother, that is why I brought the rule in."

The other houses couldn't believe that Slytherins actually had a sense of humor.

We were given the instructions and started. Our table ended up working together. I read the instructions, Draco got the ingredients, Anna chopped it up and Sage added it into the cauldron. We took turns in stirring clockwise, anti-clockwise and in every other direction we could think of.

Over the summer dad had found his own seventh year potions book, and he gave it to me, with notes and scribbles in it. It made our job considerably easier.

Anna went to the front of the classroom to get an empty phial as the remaining three of us put the finishing touches on our sleeping draught.

She scooped it up, listed our names on the tag and put it on his desk.

Meanwhile Laud came to our table.

"Done already?" He enquired. I nodded happily. "I bet Bat's book helps." He added softly.

I glared at him.

"Nothing like family bickering." Sage said dreamily, all of us laughed. I looked to the front; Anna was on her way back. She quickly said something to a fellow Ravenclaw before walking back and flashing me a smile. Her eyes traveled to somewhere behind me and she froze. She looked at the floor and quickly made her way over to our table. She wasn't watching where she was going, and the next thing she bumped violently into the table. The cauldron swung dangerously, as if in slow-motion, and finally tipped over, sending the innards of it onto the four of us behind the table!

123

**Anna's POV**

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so so so sorry!" I shrieked, running around the table to see if they were all right.

"Skye, look! There's goo in your hair!" Sage boomed, pointing at Skye's head. She lifted a hand and felt it.

"Well, heehee… I'm kinda covered in goo…" She started to giggle non-stop and fell to the floor, before plucking out a banana from who-knows-where and started to vigorously salsa with it. She peeled it as if to give it arms and then threw it into the air. She couldn't catch it in time, so she burst out in tears at the sight of the squished banana, screaming out "Why? Why?" to me. As if it was my fault the banana was crushed.

"Goo goo goo goo… that's a funny word… goo goo goo…" Draco chuckled. "I just thought of a new song! Go goo-goo! Yeah! Yeah! Go goo-goo! Moo-moo! Cows moo-moo! We floo-floo! Yeah! Yeah! Go goo-goo! Ghost go boo-boo! Mummy kisses my boo-boo! Yeah! Yeah! Go, go goo-goo! " He turned around and swayed his hips in tune with the song. One hand above his head, cowboy-style, he moved it as if he was swinging a lasso.

Laud was just standing there, blinking. His long silver hair, unmoving, and his amber eyes not moving. Then he burst out in tears, wailing. He fell to the floor and started hitting the floor with his fists. He banged his head on the floor, his silver hair moving with him.

"No! Why did she have to die? She didn't deserve it! No! Why? Why!"

Was he referring to the crushed banana?

"I'm gay!" Sage yelled from his frozen position behind the desk.

Every eye turned to him.

"What?" One of the Gryffindor boys said. Sage blushed and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Mr. Finnegan, I think you should go get the school nurse." Professor Slughorn said.

Oh, my, gosh, WHAT HAD I DONE?


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Let's pretend that Seamus, Parvati and Lavender all still have Potions as a subject.**

**This is Wiekie. My sister, who introduced me to HP.**

**Chapter 57: Cora Rattigan, the Newid, and one major freakout concerning ostriches.**

**Sev's POV**

I walked down to the dungeons to my old quarters; I'd forgotten a few things there. Privately I preferred it down here. It was my home, a dubious place for one to live in, I realize that, but I'd grown used to it.

I heard a ruckus in my old classroom. Some were screaming, others were laughing. I just had to know; perhaps Longbottom had blown up his cauldron – yet again. It would be amusing, at least. Even more so if it actually _was_ Longbottom, considering he'd dropped the subject. I opened the door, and was shocked into a stupor at the sight.

Skye was crying, on the floor near a squelched banana.

Laud was punching the floor with potency, yelling out the words: "No! Why? Why did she have to die?"

Draco was dancing, swaying his hips in tune with his silly song and swinging an imaginary riata.

However, every eye was on one of the newer students, Mr. Oberg, who was laughing like a fool.

"What is going in here?" I demanded softly, successfully drawing the attention to me. The girl nearest to me whipped around.

"It's my fault, sir, you see… I was merely distracted; I was gazing at the floor, when I adventitiously collided with our cauldron, sending its constituents flying towards Skye and the others, thus leaving them in such a befuddled state of lunacy. I apologize profusely, sir, for any inconvenience my abhorrent equilibrium may have caused." She hung her head. I recognized her as Miss Anna le Roux, also a newer student of Hogwarts. I did my best not to sneer or even laugh, but it was proving hard. I put the mask of utter indifference and boredom on my face, appropriately.

"It is quite all right, dear." Slughorn piped up, looking fearfully at me. "Mr. Finnigan has gone to fetch the school nurse, Severus."

"Very well. Miss le Roux, you are to accompany them to Hospital Wing; tell Madam Pomfrey to run diagnostics on you, perhaps your… objectionable equipoise put you yourself in vulnerability."

She hid a small smile from me, but said: "Yes, sir."

I turned my attention back to Slughorn.

"Did you challenge the students to make a Sleeping Draught, Professor Slughorn?" I asked him, knowing full well that all shape-shifters were highly allergic to this particular potion, and it would explain why Skye and Draco were acting oddly. And it would explain why Mr. Oberg was acting oddly; in his file it stated that he was a shape-shifter himself, an odd one, but still one. Laud, on the other hand, I didn't know.

"Why, yes, I did, Professor Snape… how could you tell?"

"I'm a Potions Master." I sneered. "You should go through the trouble of checking your students' documentations before determining arrangements like this. Coincidentally, all three students are terribly allergic to crushed flobberworm, as is our new Professor. I advise that if and when, in future, you make such a drastic decision as you did today, confer with me first or consult your students' files, as I've already said."

Slughorn looked at me as if I was outlandish for a moment, but he nodded – not wishing to alarm me. This man in himself was humorous to me, but I dared not to let this show. He always tried to impress the rich, the known and those with potential to award him gifts should he help them. That was why he helped Lily – she had been one of the best students in our year.

"Snapey!" Skye sang, dancing up to me.

"Are you talking to me, Miss Night?" I asked in monotone.

"Have you got a banana?" She asked brightly. The tears from moments earlier gone.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Night." I drawled, still trying to hide my amusement. Skye whirled around and grabbed Miss le Roux.

"Dance with me!" She yelled, grabbing the girl. The latter looked positively horrified!

"What's going on?" Pomona had reached the dungeons, Mr. Finnigan behind her.

"Take care of them, Pomona." I gestured to the insane ones in the class. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

I hurried to the headmaster's study, not being able to say the password (Merlin's Beard) fast enough.

I sat behind the chair and burst out in laughter.

"Severus? What on earth is so amusing?" Albus' portrait asked me. I turned to face him. "My, something must have happened. I haven't seen you laughing this much since your school days."

"Then you haven't seen me much since I met my family, Albus."

"Your family? Skye?"

"My _whole_ family, Albus. Not just my precious daughter."

"What are you saying, Severus?"

"Didn't I tell you, Albus?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm an engaged man, Albus."

Albus, for one of the only times in his life (not that portrait was alive), didn't say anything. He simply stared.

I went back to the desk again, whistling a tune I thought I'd long forgotten as I started on the paperwork. I knew Skye and Draco would be all right, they hadn't drunk the potion.

"I'm afraid." A new voice said, teasingly. I looked up from the paper. It was the girl from earlier. "The notorious Professor Snape is whistling a happy tune."

"Can I help you, Miss le Roux?" I asked evenly, setting down my quill.

"McGonagall called Skye back. She said you were Skye's dad."

I didn't reply. Not confirming nor denying this.

"I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping in, but we were waiting for Skye when McGonagall had called her back…" She was stressed, and I wasn't planning on making her feel at ease. She took a deep breath. "Don't worry, sir. I won't tell anyone, but I think you need to talk to Professor Night."

"What about, Miss le Roux?"

"A prophecy he gave us. I think both of us have seen what Skye is."

"What would that be, Miss le Roux?"

"She is the most powerful thing in our universe." She said, sitting down in the chair opposite me. "Sir, you must realize that there are other universes. And they're all fighting."

I nodded stiffly, motioning for her to go on.

"It's written in the scrolls." She shrugged.

"What scrolls?"

"The ones at the trenches of the last battle. The first Empress left it there. I have them, and I wish to give them, with your permission, to the Empress."

"Where was this battleground, Miss le Roux?" I asked

"In Romania." She said simply. "The first and second Empresses only prepared the world for what was to come."

The way she said chilled me to my very core.

"What's coming?"

"A war. One so terrible, that it will reach across universes. Sir, universes will be destroyed if we don't step in!"

"How do we help?" I asked, not questioning how she had this knowledge.

"We send our most powerful beings to the other universes. A sort of loan, as it were."

"That sounds convoluted."

"It's not."

"Explain then." I sat back in my seat.

"Yes, please do, dear child." Albus seemed to have snapped out of his stupor.

"Shut up, Albus." I snapped at him. He chuckled behind me, causing him to be on the receiving end of one of my glares. The older man just shrugged and popped a Lemon drop into his mouth. It was one of the few delicacies the house-elves provided their former headmasters, their favorite sweets, through other paintings.

"The strongest beings in one universe can travel from their universe to only one other. There they can help that universe and return."

"How does this travel-business work?"

"I understand!" Albus said behind me. I shot him another glare over my shoulder.

"Throughout the worlds there are beings known as Travelers. They can travel between their world and one other. Persons born with their souls split into two universes."

"But because of the Empress' being who she is, she has another self in another universe. The other self can transport her to the other world, whilst the other self comes here. Actually, sir, it IS complicated." She said the last part a bit nervously and bit her lip.

"Good, because what you described doesn't sound exactly laidback."

"It's draining, that much I can promise you, but simple. The other self can make him or herself known to the being, and that way they travel between worlds."

"Might I ask how you know of this?" I asked the girl.

"My family is quite an ancient one, and Romania was the place of the last battle of our world. Near my own house. We all have a purpose in life, ours were only made known. Sir, how do you think I know my own destiny?"

"I didn't realize you knew your destiny." I said simply.

"Oh… that's right, I didn't tell you… well, I know about me being Xenio Mito, also known as Genius Myth, my friend, Sage, is Sabio Triton… but I think we should have Professor Night here for that part of the explanation."

123

I stared. Skye was the most powerful being, and she was going to have to travel through worlds, because of the terrible war about to come.

Would I reveal this to her?

No.

Not yet. Only when the time presented itself, would I do that.

I told Miss le Roux and Laud to remain quiet about it, for now.

123

**Skye's POV**

"Are you sure you're all right, Skye?" Anna eyed me reproachfully.

"I'm fine, Anna!" I said happily, jumping again.

"Skye, this is madness! You'll kill yourself!' She screamed, panicked at the bottom of the tree.

"No, I won't! I'll be fine!" I laughed joyfully, reaching for the next branch. I didn't really reach for it; it LEANED DOWN into my outstretched hand. I pulled myself up and looked down. It was so high, that I could barely make out Anna's facial expression. I let go of the tree's trunk carefully and started to walk on the branch, which wasn't a very thick branch to begin with.

The last few days I'd been thinking a lot. What did Laud mean when he said I was wrong? Or that I've misunderstood? Merlin! Why was it so hard? Speaking of the great wizard, I was a descendant of his, right? Then why did Serenity say, all that time ago, that she had been only his apprentice? Had she been lying? I already knew the answer to that question. But if that had been a lie, perhaps the prophecy had been a lie?

Something weird happened though on the tree, with every step I took, the branch expanded, making room for my foot. I reached the end of the branch and looked down.

"Skye, do not, I repeat, DO NOT JUMP!" Anna's voice panicked even more. "Why do you want to commit suicide?"

I opened my arms wide, allowing the wind to lift me from the branch. I changed my position into a flying one, and I swept down, landing gracefully at her side.

"Skye? Are. You. Mental?" She punched me to stress each word.

I rubbed my already bruising arm and winked at her. "Entirely."

Anna punched me again, this time playfully.

"What the hell did you just do?" She demanded.

"Um… I climbed a tree?" I said stupidly.

"No… I mean… the flying bit…"

I twirled, rejoicing in the brown, falling leaves. "I don't know!" I answered her excitedly. "But watch this!" I closed my eyes for a second and held my hands out, palms facing down. I pulled my hands upwards, willing the wind to do the same… I opened my eyes to a rainfall of leaves.

"Skye, how do you do that?" Anna asked, looking in wonder as a leaf slowly fell into an outstretched hand. I smiled brightly. "I don't know, I just do." I shrugged. Anna looked at me questioningly.

"Here you are, the great Empress, and you don't know your own powers?"

"Hey, you can't please 'em all." I slung an arm over Anna's shoulder. "But I only aim to please for those I cared about." I whispered before removing my arm.

"Skye Night, you are barmy!"

I stopped in my tracks before bowing low, as if I'd just done a Broadway show. "Why, thank you, you are too kind!"

Anna laughed heartily. "You really are weird, you know that."

"So are you – but that's because normality is overrated, and therefore it's a nonexistent entity."

"Quite right you are, my dearly impractical imp, normalcy is everything but ordinary… I would scream my head of, were it medically possible, of course, if someone dared, if someone had the mere audacity, to refer to me with that heinous word."

"And thus you are my friend? For I am, as you so stylishly put it, your dearly impractical imp? Are you perhaps saying that I am a pirate, Miss Anna?"

"Not at all, my comrade in crime too committal to clink to, I am merely saying you are, of all the people I've met in this world, perhaps besides Sage and that girl I met that had an obsession with orange and green gummibear sculptures, the biggest oddball, you truly take the cake, kid."

"But I don't like cake." I moaned. Anna stopped dead in her tracks. I looked back at her stunned façade.

"How can you _not_ like cake?" She demanded. "Of all the foods out there, cake is the best, the tastiest, the _only_ worthwhile thing to live for! Except for friends, sugar cubes and that brother of yours." That last sentence was added under her breath and was barely audible; I took it to mean that I hadn't been supposed to hear it.

"I just don't like the cake, nor do I care for the icing." I shrugged, starting to walk again. Anna caught up to me.

"Again, you're senseless!"

"Just as long as you don't start calling me common, I'm happy." I said, linking my arm through hers. "Shall we partake in a friendly footrace?"

"Only if I get to race with the feet of a centaur." Anna replied, smiling secretively at me.

"What are we betting?" I asked.

"Skye? Are you in there?" It was Draco; he was at the edge of the forest.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here with here with Anna." I said in a normal tone. Anna looked at me freakishly.

It was about three weeks after the potions class accident, and Anna and I were hanging out a lot. Going for walks in the Forbidden Forest was something we did on a daily basis, but a few days ago I started to feel weird again. And then one day, in Potions, I wanted my cauldron to start, but even before I pointed my wand at the cauldron, flames ignited. I'd looked at Draco, who I'd once again paired up with, he was busy in the potions cupboard and his wand was lying undisturbed on the table. The rest of the class had all been busy, rummaging and scurrying.

"Who are you talking to?" Anna asked me.

"Draco, he's at the edge of the forest." I said dreamily.

"You two are very serious, aren't you?"

"We're getting married." I said happily. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Let's just get out of the forest first."

"Before I forget – we're undermining my dad, or the school's believing we are, are you in? I should've asked you a long time ago, but the Carrows were on my trail."

"Mischief? Always!" Anna grinned, malice glinting in her eyes.

"Thanks. Would ask some of the seniors in your house, too? Though you should only ask those you trust."

"Um… okay… like Luna?"

"Luna's already in, Blaise got to her."

"Oh… what about the other houses?"

"I will go into Gryffindor; they have an odd liking for me."

"Then I'll do Hufflepuff." Anna said, we were nearing the edge of the forest. She held her hand up for a high five.

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded vigorously, I met her hand I the air. We burst out laughing, for no apparent reason whatsoever.

"Positive." She smiled. "Now, go tame the lions!" She laughed as we exited the forest. "And, for heaven's sake, do not attempt to commit suicide again!"

"What!" Draco was suddenly in front of us (how did I not see or hear him?) he looked horrified. I sighed dramatically, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, love." I said, pulling him back into the forest. "Anna, I'll go tame the lions in a few minutes. I have a very important snogging session… I mean appointment, right now."

Anna closed her eyes and shook her head, muttering something that sounded oddly like 'hormones'.

I sniggered; I saw the way she looked at Laud. Others didn't notice it, but I did. She seemed to recognize him every time she looked at him, but wasn't able to place where she'd seen him.

I took Draco to a clearing, where I showed off my new awesome powers.

I flew the leaves up into the air, allowing it to drift slowly back to us. Draco stared up in amazement.

"Look at this.' I smiled brightly, going to the nearest tree. I stretched a hand to the nearest branch. It, once again, leaned down into my hand. I pulled myself up, finding it easy as the wind lifted me again.

Draco stared at the tree as I continued to climb. Stopping on a rather thick branch and leaning against the tree trunk.

"How did you do that?" He asked in astonishment, looking up at me.

"You think that's all?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me." He whispered, and then he smiled. "But for once I can match you."

He looked at the tree and ran at full speed, not stopping and jumping to the top to meet me. He pushed me against the tree trunk.

"Now, about that snogging session…"

He closed in, covering my lips with his. His hands were at the sides of my head, whilst mine lay useless next to me. At first I didn't respond, worrying that this would lead perhaps too far.

_Why should you care? You're going to die anyways, might as well enjoy it._

There's that voice again. The voice that's been forming its own personality. Or maybe she's always had a personality. She says she's my conscience, but I know where my conscience is, and it does not have blue hair!

_Skye? Are you going to answer me?_

So she couldn't hear my private thoughts, just those that I wouldn't mind telling others?

_My gosh, she's gone. Oh, no! Is she dead? Skye? Skye!_

I pulled back from Draco and closed my eyes.

She materialized, the one who was supposedly my conscience.

_Skye?_ Her voice was rough, different from mine.

I stared at her. One of Merope's tricks, no doubt. I smirked as I made the lights around us go out in the room I call my mind.

_What are you doing?_ She sounded fearful.

I made the hopping sounds again, like I'd done with Merope just after Dumbledore died.

'Hop-hop-stop. Hop-hop-stop.'

It was a haunting sound, but I needed Merope out of my mind again. My mind was MINE!

Lights on.

Wild hares surrounded me, but I bent down and pet it.

"I like you." I whispered to it. The hare's ears responded to my words by flopping twice.

I opened my eyes again to see a very worried Draco.

"Skye? Are you all right? You just… pulled back."

I leaned in and kissed him quickly.

"Surprised at your snogging skills, as always." I said sweetly, depending on alliteration to make his heart soft. It worked as he drew me into a hug.

"I guess we both have new powers, eh?" Draco said nervously.

"Yeah… I'm, literally, elemental, as it seems, and you're a human spring."

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped back from me. He lowered himself to sit on the branch, his legs hanging down.

"No, I am NOT a human spring, Skye! That's an offensive term. I'm fast! I didn't JUMP up the tree, I RAN!"

"Really? It didn't seem that way, though." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Which is another new power I've discovered, my dear. I can make someone see what I wish for them to see."

"Truly?" I sat down on the branch. Draco smiled dazzlingly at me.

"You like the moon, right?" He said wonderingly, standing up again and holding out a hand to me.

"Right." I confirmed it. Draco pulled me up and drew my close.

"Close your eyes quickly." He instructed, and I did as I was told. A few seconds later he told me to open up again.

I gasped.

We were sitting on the moon!

"See what I mean?"

I laughed uneasily, looking around. Thousands of stars were surrounding us, each part of their own constellation and forming another picture. My favorite was still Sirius, the dogstar.

"Dray, this is amazing!"

And then we were back in the tree.

"I know!" He laughed with me. "Though it's nowhere as cool as yours…"

"Flattery isn't needed, my dear Draco, you already have me. But that power of yours… I've got an idea…"

"It's about the Carrow's detention, isn't it?" He sighed. "I was thinking the same thing…"

"Well, aren't we two peas in a pod?"

"At least we're not one pea in two pods."

"There's that too… but I had the impression we were more like four peas in two pods." He said, thinking out loud.

How weird that he should suggest we each have two brains…

_Trust me, you do not have two brains_ – the voice sneered.

Get out!

In my mind I gathered the wind to blast the voice away.

It worked.

123

We stood outside Gryffindor Tower, in front of the Fat Lady. Sage had brought us here. I liked him, he was one really nice guy, and the fact that he was easy on the eyes was a gratuity.

Our friendship groups have changed completely. We were now a whole bloody pack, so much so that we're taking up more than half of the transfiguration courtyard at break. We immediately noticed if someone was gone, that was one advantage of being in such a big group. The rest of Hogwarts school was surprised at the unity Slytherin house encouraged, and the fact that Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were at the forefront, made it even more so.

"Are you ready?" Sage asked us. I nodded, not noticing Draco doing the same. Sage spoke the password, and we went through the portrait hole.

The Common Room was full of students, seniors – as I'd asked Zane and Sage to organize it. It looked almost like the Slytherin Common Room, only instead of green and silver, it was red and gold, and the lion was looking at us from everywhere.

"That's what you called us here for, Oberg?" One of the six years challenged Sage. The latter simply glared at the boy.

"Shut up, Louis," Sage snapped at the boy, "Skye's here to help us."

The attention fell on me. I nervously raised my hand and waved. Zane appeared out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Hey, kid, how you holdin' up?" I asked, smiling at him. I'd grown fond of him, he was such a sweetheart, considering…

'I'm fine.' His notebook, now always in his pocket, told me. He flipped a page in the notebook and showed it to Draco.

"Hello to you too, Zane." He said kindly. The majority of the house went into denial, while the few that had seen Draco act out in Potions laughed.

"Well, I guess you all know why we're here – and no, it's not because of the thing that happened in Potions that day…" Draco went on, shivering at the memory.

"What _did_ happen in Potions, Malfoy? These four wouldn't tell us." Ginny asked, looking beadily at him.

"Now, Ginny, what happens in the Potions class _stays_ there." Lavender Brown said, blushing furiously.

"I heard someone had confessed to being gay, was it you, Draco?" Another sixth year asked. Ginny rolled her eyes at him as she stood up and came over to me. She took my hand and lifted it into the air.

"Yes, Draco is obviously gay, being engaged to Skye and all." She said matter-of-factly. Again, the four seventh year potion student stifled a laugh. Sage was blushing blood red, luckily, no one else noticed. Okay, I think I saw Zane's eyes flitting to him, but that might be because they were close friends.

"Don't pry, Attila, it's rude." Parvati chastised the boy.

"Thanks guys, and yes, I am so obviously gay, as Ginny put it, when I want to…."

"Please, Draco, this is not the place, nor the time, to discuss our… afterschool activities." I cut across him. I turned back to the Common room. "Being drugged aside, we want to undermine certain teaching staff at this school. I believe that most of you were part of the DA in 1995?"

Most of them nodded, others denied it.

"Well, we're doing something like that, starting a new order or army. If you want in, write down your name." I pointed my wand at the table and conjured a scroll.

"How do we know we can trust you?" A girl asked me.

"If you guys sign this today, I'll go up to Snape tomorrow and tell him any and every insult you guys can think of." I said, conjuring another piece of parchment for them to write the insults on.

"You're serious?"

"No, she's kidding." Ginny said sarcastically. She snatched both parchments and wrote her name on one and an insult on the other. "Tell him for me he's a bat outta hell."

"Isn't that the name of a song?" Someone asked as Lavender wrote her name on the parchment.

"Heck if I know."

I smiled over at Sage, who was currently in a corner. He didn't see me, though.

"Wait here." I whispered to Draco. I walked over to Sage; he was staring at the carpet angrily. "My, Sage, what has the carpet done to you?"

He looked up and forced a smile.

"This carpet is a horrid color. Burgundy is not exactly a color I like."

"What color do you like, then?"

"Yellow. Dirty, hawk-like yellow." He said, his expression turning dreamily. He sighed, tired. "I might as well confess it to you, Skye, I am gay. I wanted to tell everyone, but… it's not Gryffindor-like to be… _that_. I just know they'll eat me out if I tell them."

"You can't be certain of that, Sage. The Gryffindors are a brave bunch, unlike the snakes I live with. They'll understand." I sat down on the armchair next to them. "If anything, they'll respect your bravery for coming out."

"But…"

"Don't say anything about anyone's butt, please, I do not need the imagery."

Sage stared at me, before bursting out in laughter.

"Thanks, Skye, I needed that." He laughed, sliding his arm around my waist and hugging me close to him.

"Are you with us, then? For the fight? Where the five of us have to go on?"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

I couldn't help but smile at him.

We got all of the seventh years in Gryffindor to sign up, they were eager to help Harry, though only half of the sixth years signed up. We modified the other half's memory.

"Thanks, everyone." Draco said to general astonishment. The other half of were upstairs, soundly asleep.

"Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, would undermine his mentor?" Seamus piped up, awe obvious on his face.

"I'm undermining my godfather, Finnigan. And, I promise you, it will not be an easy task. My godfather and I have always been rather close." Draco said sadly – what an actor, he was. Seamus' eyes widened slightly.

"I understand you and Snape were close too, Skye?" Lavender asked me.

"A mutual liking for potions, I'm sure." Sage piped up, winking at me. He knew about dad, as did Anna, and we felt Zane needed to be in on the secret too. I smiled at him thankfully.

"I don't understand how anyone can be close to him, though." Neville said, obviously remembering his boggart back in third year.

"Well, I'm just as snarky and gitty as I always. I just don't support the Dark Lord." Draco said, sneering as if to prove his point. "Our reciprocated snarkiness might have been the cause for that."

"We don't expect anything else than gittiness from you, Malfoy. What about you, Skye?"

"I'm snarly." I said, causing the girls to giggle.

"Don't you mean snarky?" Seamus asked. I barred my teeth at him.

"No, I mean snarly." I said simply. "But we'll go now, for all external purposes, we still hate each other."

"It _would_ be suspicious if we just started smiling at one another, wouldn't it?"

"Completely." Draco answered, "Tomorrow you'll remind me of being turned into a ferret."

"And you'll make fun of my clumsiness." Neville announced. Draco nodded to him.

"At other times we'll just rush to one another, whispering insults."

"How about we make a code, guys?" Ginny asked us. "I mean, we need to arrange the meetings somehow."

"That's a good idea, Ginny. When there's a meeting, we'll insult you with any random dance and fruit."

"Inspiration from that Potions lesson, Skye?" Lavender asked with a grin.

"I am _not_ going to talk about that. As I understood, it was sexy, and we'll leave it at that." I said, steering Draco out of the portrait hole. I quickly added over my shoulder: "Plus, it'll provide some entertainment for us. Imagine it: Ginny, you look like you're doing the rumba with a paw-paw!" Ginny started to giggle ferociously at that.

"As long as it is as sexy as your salsa with a banana." She breathed between giggles. "Oh! And each house needs a representative! So we could reach the other house in case of an emergency! One we can trust the password with. I nominate Skye."

"I second." Lavender beamed at me.

"I guess I third?" Seamus said, unsure of his jargon.

"It's settled then." Ginny said. "What about Gryffindor?"

"Sage volunteers." Draco said, smirking. Sage's thoughts were obviously far away from the Gryffindor Tower as nodded at Draco. "He also volunteers to wear his underwear on his head tomorrow." Sage continued to nod.

Zane stood up and slapped Sage hard across the cheek.

"What?" Sage snapped. The students burst out laughing.

"You're wearing your underwear on your cranium tomorrow." Seamus said and whistled. Sage rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Not to be rude, guys, but we really have to go." Draco said, sneering at the majority of the room.

"I'll go with you." Sage said, standing up. He seemed to think a second before taking Zane's arm and bringing him with. "And so will you." He added to Zane in a low voice. Zane pulled his arm out of Sage's grip and glared at him, but he followed us.

Weird.

123

"I told you, Zane!" Sage said in a low voice. He and Zane were behind us. "If you allow them to get in your head, they'll afflict you."

I heard a loud SMACK behind me, I turned around. A very red-faced Zane stared at Sage. Sage looked hurt and shocked. That was TWICE now!

"Um… Draco and I will just…" I didn't finish my question, as Zane looked at me, pleadingly.

"What is it, kid?" I asked him. Had something else happened?

"They're ridiculing him, because he's silent. They say he's a wuss. That he won't talk because he's just pathetic that way." Sage answered for him. Now that I think of it, he does it a lot. "They also said he's a traitor. For hanging around with Slytherins."

The two boys didn't look away from one another, and Zane seemed to be speaking with Sage's voice.

"I know, Zane, and I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be so… shielding when it comes to you, but you're my best mate, and I'm not letting them get away with it." Sage said, seemingly understanding the look Zane was giving him.

"Aww, that broke my heart." Anna had joined the party. "I thought I was your best mate."

"I can have four, or five, best mates, Anna." Sage said in annoyed tone, still not looking away from Zane.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, all of the seventh year badgers are in, as are the eagles. Did you lull the lions?" She rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"Yes, we lulled the lions. We agreed to insult one another with dances and fruit if there's a meeting." I smiled at her.

"Yay! We'll all be insulting you with bananas and salsas, of course!"

"And we'll all tease you about prancing with peaches." Sage piped up, amused, finally looking away from Zane.

"Well played." Anna mused. "Anyways, the badgers said something about a leader for each house? I took them up on it, and Justin is theirs. I'm the eagles'."

"I'm the snakes' and Sage is the lions'." I said. "We should give one another the passwords in case something goes wrong and we need to get in."

"Ravenclaw doesn't have a password," Anna told me, "you answer a question, but you're genius enough to figure that out." Anna patted my head playfully.

"What's Hufflepuff's password?" Draco asked her.

"Loyalness." She answered. "I know, right?" She answered to my reproachful look.

"Gryffindor's is gewgaws." Sage said. I burst out laughing, Draco not long after. Sage looked offended.

"The Fat Lady is weird!" Anna said, shaking her head. Zane started shaking in silent mirth.

"Which makes her beyond awesome." Sage yelled triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air. We stared at him wonderingly. Anna put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"No… just… no…"

Everything around me was fuzzy. My vision faded as a surge of anger and betrayal went through my body.

"Skye? Are you all right?"

"I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled, still not being able to see, but walking purposefully in a direction.

"Sk… Skye?"

"I am going to kill Leo!"

I felt a hand across my cheek. I blinked rapidly, my vision returned. Anna stood in front of me, a worried expression on her face.

"And why, pray tell, do you want to kill Leo Davies?" Anna asked me curiously.

What the fuck had just happened?

That thing about two brains, again….

"He stole my… um… blanket?" I said randomly before whirling around, heading to the Slytherin Common Room.

123

"Skye, where are you going?" Draco was running behind me.

"To Serenity." I said softly, knowing he'd hear me.

"Who?"

"The first Empress." I said annoyed.

"Skye, you're being stupid!"

I stopped, causing Draco to run into me.

"Then put me in Gryffindor!" I yelled. "I've been lied to, Draco – and I don't like it. Serenity lied to me about Merlin being my great-grandfather, who's not to say she lied about all of it?"

"Please, Skye, calm down! This is silly!"

I glared at him, putting as much venom into it as I possibly could. To my surprise he recoiled.

"Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy! You have no idea what's to come!" My voice was piercingly high. Draco looked hurt. I wanted to make him understand, to hug him, just to be close to him.

I whirled around and continued to the room of mirrors. He didn't follow me.

I had donned my cloak and mask for this. I would find out what my supposed ancestors didn't want to tell me.

I found the Mirror of Erised. This time I was looking back at my Empress self. I reached forwards and pressed my hand to the glass. My hand sank through. Great.

I walked through it and into the Empress' Chamber.

A lone figure was sitting on a rock that was centered. I recognized her immediately.

"Serenity." I said her name as if I'd just bitten into an onion. I really don't like onions.

She whipped around – she looked dreary.

"Skye, I knew you'd return." Her gaze softened.

"Why would I return, dear grandmother?" I spat out.

"Because I lied to you last time. You know about Merlin, and you must have figured out that the destiny I showed you was a secondhand one."

I tilted my head, my mouth twisted into a scowl.

"Then tell me the truth."

"Merlin was my father. I _was_ his apprentice, that I didn't lie to you about. You were so young… your destiny is so horrible… I couldn't tell you… or show it to you."

"Serenity! I am more powerful than you were when you were alive – and you bloody know it! Show me the truth, or watch this world perish." I said coldly, feeling nothing towards this woman. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Fine. You'll hate me for it, though."

"Then it's your own fault." I said mercilessly.

The room around me faded, and visions filled me.

"_The Empress of Shape-shifters is meant for a shocking end… one where she won't survive."_

I saw, all right- and what I saw, would make any normal person go insane.

As the visions faded and the room came back into view; I fell to my knees. Shocked… horrified…

"Promise on your father's grave that this is the real prophecy, Serenity?" I said; my voice in monotone.

"I promise you, Skye. I didn't want you to know…"

"Thank you, Serenity. I'll be leaving now." I stood up and walked back to the exit. Just before I exited I paused. "I don't hate you, Serenity. I just hate what'll happen."

I walked down the halls of Hogwarts… this place was a haunted place at night…

"Skye?" A voice called me just as I passed the headmaster's study.

I turned around slowly at the voice. Dad's eyes shone behind his curtain of black hair.

"Can I see you for a moment?"

I walked to the gargoyle and followed dad upstairs, where Draco was also waiting. He refused to look at me.

"What happened, Skye?" Dad asked, sitting down behind the desk.

"Nothing, dad." I replied.

"You're not a very good liar right now."

I glared at him.

"Believe me; you don't want to know what happened." I said, resting my head on my one hand.

"That's what we're here for, Skye." Draco said, still refusing to meet my eyes.

"I trusted you, Draco. And you ran to my dad?"

I felt betrayed.

"No, Skye, I was worried about you…"

"So you ran to my dad?"

"Please, Skye, relax…"

"Relax? Relax! That word has lost all meaning to me!" I snapped at them. "After… after it all happens…"

"What's going to happen, Skye?" Dad asked, concerned.

"You don't need to know." I growled at him, feeling my fingernails grow. I took a deep breath and retracted them.

"Skye, please…"

"No!" I yelled, picking up the nearest thing and throwing it across the room. "No one understands!"

I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. "I'll hurt all of you!"

"You're acting stupid, Skye!"

I fell down in the chair; dad has never taken that tone with me…

_Skye?_

Merope?

_I've told you, I'm not Merope._ The blue-haired girl appeared in front of me.

Then who?

_I'm Skye Ororo. Your traveler._ She said it grandly in my mind, offering a hand to me.

My what now?

_Please, switch places with me, please._

This is my imagination, so what could go wrong?

_Oh, shut up. _She smirked._ That is so cliché. You'll switch, then?_

Sure.

Darkness engulfed me.

123

I opened my eyes, expecting to continue my word-battle with dad and Draco.

I stared back at the unfamiliar faces around me. I blinked my eyes rapidly, hoping to wake up. I was on a squishy armchair. Merope had done it again.

"Where the fuck am I? Merope, get out of my head!" I yelled at the ceiling before rounding on a sea of shocked faces.

A girl came towards me, one with dark brown curls and deep blue eyes, a pretty girl, if not beautiful. She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Skye, calm down," Yeah, that's likely, "Merope isn't here." Yeah, right. "You're in another world, and this is the Room of Requirement. My name's Cora."

I eyed the hand, almost afraid it might bite me.

If this wasn't Merope's doing, then I _must_ be dreaming.

"Am I gonna marry Dumbledore in this one too?" I muttered. A boy burst out laughing.

"She's barmy!" Well, thank you, Captain Obvious.

"No, I highly doubt that. He has his eyes on someone else. Are you okay?"

Dumbledore has his eye on someone? And AM I OKAY? AM I BLOODY OKAY?

"Do I bloody look okay?" I demanded. "What the hell is happening? Who are you people?" I looked around the room at large, spotting a familiar looking girl. "And why do you look like someone that could be Harry's little sister?" Said girl was red-faced, about to burst.

I threw my head back, realizing that if this wasn't a dream, it was Draco bloody Malfoy's doing.

I looked at the ceiling, throwing my left hand in the air.

"Draco, is this your idea of a joke? Because this is not making me laugh, it's just making me think of returning this ring you gave me?"

"Merlin's Beard!" I resent that! "Why are all the hot ones already engaged?" Because we know where to find good boyfriends? Or so I thought…

The girl that could be Harry's little sister stepped forward, her hands up in surrender.

"Listen, I get how disorienting this must be. I went through this too." She explained, looking at the girl with dark curls. I glanced at her too and took a step back, almost in the corner.

"I can explain everything. Skye told us that you're the Empress of Shape-Shifters, the most powerful being in your world. Well, uhh…" She hesitated. The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Now's not the time to be modest, Core. She's the most powerful being in our world, a newid. Essentially, she can control and manipulate everything. But, more importantly, she the One, a person meant to save the entire world. As to that other question, I am not Harry's _little_ sister. I happen to be three years older than him."

Okay, my sanity is now completely gone. I backed away further and began pounding my head repeatedly against the wall.

"Dreams… Merope… I've gone insane… I wish Draco would come stumbling in, wearing my purple silk gown… Oh, great, now I'm meeting Harry Potter's big sister who's -"

Wait, I didn't know how old she was? I turned around to look at her. "How old are you, kid?"

"I'm fourteen, dumbass!" She looked at me as if I was insane. Well, what's new? Except this girl's rude manners.

The girl named Cora groaned and glared at Harry's supposed big sister.

"You idiot, Lia! Did you forget what Skye told us? In _her_ world, Harry's seventeen, and missing, on a supposed hunt for Voldemort." She looked kindly in my direction. Big sister pushed her out of the way and walked quickly to me.

"Wait, what? That IMBECILE! Does he ever LISTEN? Is he okay? Skye? Please, I can't lose him." She was panicked. A boy pushed through the crowd and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. I smiled at them, thinking of how that is how Draco and I act, then I sneered, Draco was a traitor to me.

"Don't fret, kid. I have from a very reliable source that dear old Volders wants him dead by his own hand, and for that to happen there'd have to be a big ass fight. And there's a whole army of people who wouldn't let Volders near him at such a time. My extended family at the front. Draco, Laud, mum, dad… shit, dad!"

I ran out of the room and down the hall, directly to the Potions lab, when I full well knew dad wouldn't be there, he was the headmaster now.

I threw the door open and saw the familiar curtain of black hair. I didn't think twice before throwing my arms around the person.

"Daddy! How'd you get here?" I shrieked.

"Cora, what is the meaning of this? And may I ask who's hugging me?"

"Your daughter?" Cora said uncertainly, as big sister burst out laughing in the nearest chair. Dad pushed me away. I landed on the armchair.

"I thought we moved past this point of denial." I murmured, but then again, when had he ever been in denial?

"I think I'd know whether or not I'd have a daughter, Cora."

Dad and big sister started arguing about who knows what, but that last sentence got to me.

"Wait… Oh, you did not just say that! Imagine how pissed Storm will be because of that little line…" I tilted my head up and looked at the man. He was so not dad. His hair was greasy, his nose crooked…

"Wait… You are not my father! You look disgusting! Sev didn't look this bad, even when I first met him…"

Big sister laughed even louder at this. Perhaps I should reconsider my calling and become a muggle comedian – she definitely thought I was funny.

"You… I… where the fuck is Draco? Where's my brother?" I was starting to rreally freak out. Cora stepped closer to me, but I stepped back. "Where's Anna? THIS IS NOT REAL! Dad would've told me! Or Dumbledore's portrait would have!" I looked at Cora doubtfully. "Are you sure Dumbledore's not gonna stumble in, any moment, demanding to know why I wouldn't marry him? Is Draco going to come running in, wearing only my purple nightgown? Or are giant ostriches going to start hunting me?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

There was something around me, something that made it so that I couldn't move!

I stopped.

Ostriches?

"I hate ostriches!" I shrieked in horror. Those things with the long necks… shudder…

The three people around me said stuff to me, the dad-wannabe quite angrily, but I didn't hear anything. I was too horrified at the idea of ostriches hunting me again.

"Fucking ostriches." I mumbled, looking at Cora, no, not looking, glaring, she visibly shuddered. "And what the hell, man? Gerrofme!" I struggled against the shield. Cora stumbled back. I willed my fingernails to grow and tore out from the shield.

"I'm warning you." I said, feeling it come on… Big sister came forward as dad-wannabe stepped back – wise decision. "You might want to clear out, I can't control it anymore."

I changed into an animal, what I didn't know, but an animal. I had no control of what was happening, and I couldn't see what was happening until a voice told me that I needed to calm down.

Yet again, darkness engulfed me.

123

**A/N: Am I evil or what? Anyways, if you want to know more about Cora, Lia and the other characters to be introduced later, go read Muentiger's 'Friends, Enemies and Newids.' We worked together on his chapter. **

**You know how to show me some love…**

**No, I don't want to snog you, all I ask is a simple review. You click the button below, type a few words, and… ta-da! *blows trumpet***

**Are there any Hunger Games fans out there? Because I've started a fic on it, and the arena is… (drumroll) Hogwarts!**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Shortly before I put up this chapter we found out my brother had braincancer. In the meantime he's had an operation, but bad news still follows. There are more than one tumors, and their aggressive. Please say a prayer for him. The doctors gave him 2 years, but I still believe in miracles. Please say a prayer for him.**

**And for Sandra-Marie, who also has cancer.**

**This chapter is for Davie, Sandra-Marie and Buster. May Buster rest in piece.**

**Note: Skye didn't have a say in her animal change, because she didn't know what was happening, but the next time she shifts, I'll definitely do it!**

**Chapter 58: This weird world!**

**Skye's POV**

I sat up, unsure of what happened. Then I remembered changing rapidly from one animal to the next, and smelling something similar to goblin piss and buboter pus. I was incredibly dizzy and couldn't make out the blur of colors in front of me.

"Okay, first of all, when I get back home, I'm telling _my dad_ to get me an extra bottle of Shazmage, because _you_," I muttered, pointing to where I thought the Sev-wannabe was standing, "desperately need it. Have you _smelled_ yourself lately? Secondly, remind me to ask Anna for some anti-vertigo pills when I get home... If I ever get home... And, finally, you might want to cover your ears, girls," I pointed to a spot where I thought the girls were. I have no idea why I wanted them to cover their ears, but it felt good to say it.

I felt a small hand smack my cheek. It stung slightly, though I did appreciate being slapped.

"I DO NOT SMELL!" A voice yelled at me. "Wait, why do I have to cover my ears?" It went on ponderingly.

I stood up quickly and pinned the person to the wall. My vision corrected itself and a frightened girl came into view. So it was she that had slapped me. I returned the favor before letting her go.

"No one slaps me and gets away with it." I said with a shrug.

"Anyways, you have one major thing, and it's to point out the obvious. Just like Lycan, "I said, recalling from my first transformation the fact that she'd yelled 'it's a wolf'.

I walked, more like rambled, to the Sev-wannabe's desk and made myself comfortable behind it. "And just so you know," I added lightly, smirking, "he's…under a permanent silencing charm. As for _you_," I turned in the chair to point at Sev, who was, for some reason, covering his ears. He lifted his hands and looked at me as though I might bite or behead him. "I apologize for calling you a girl. But you do smell ghastly." Well he _did_! "Sorry for freaking out. Draco always says I overreact,"

"Trust me, it's fine. I overreacted too. Or at least, Lia did. My memory's a bit fuzzy on that night, I was too stunned to remember anything," I said to the other girl who'd identified herself as Cora.

"And never, _ever_ call me KID!" Lia interjected, big sister. What kind of a twisted person was Merope really? Making me see all of this? Well, she plays hardball, I bite that bloody ball to bits (Alliteration again…)

"Ignore her. Shall we return to the room? I have an entire group of people waiting for us," Cora asked. I nodded whilst standing up. I got an idea. I shook my hair out of my eyes and sneered at Cora. "I shall return, but only if this world's bat agrees to use Shazmage," I motioned to the man that was not my father. For some reason Lia laughed. Yet again I considered to change my calling to muggle comedian.

"I refuse to sink to such a level!" Sev exclaimed. Cora rolled her eyes at him. I'm gonna start calling this Sev Snivelly, because I'll just get confused otherwise.

"Please, Sev. We need her help," She said, and I became fascinated by a crack in the wall, it looked just like a small snake, it made me miss Luar. And afraid, as he was growing old.

"Alright. I shall use this Shazmage,"The git said, pulling me back from trans-like state. I noticed him looking at the girl that looked freakishly like Harry, and even a little bit like me – she had my green eye color. The exact green of my eyes.

We left the classroom, and Lia whispered to me: "Works every time,"

"Manipulating a teacher? Clever, My hobby, or hobbies, was at a certain time, to torture both Umbridge and Draco's darling Aunt Bella. This year, it's my mission to undermine the Carrows. Bloody idiots, they are. But, of course, they won't suspect me. I am in the pureblood-obsessed house, even if old Volders knows about my parentage,"

"I knew it! You're a Slytherin too, huh?" Big sister murmured, before turning back to me. "And don't you _dare_ call me a Manipulator! That's Isabella's deal, not mine."

Who the hell is Isabella and what the bloody hell is a Manipulator? I looked at Cora, who only shook her head. Successfully making me more confused – and I didn't think that was possible!

"Everything will be explained in due time. First, however, explain that little animal outburst back there. I couldn't touch you, much less change you back. I've changed a werewolf before, but I couldn't touch you!"

Okay… Merope was definitely up to something, or this was one freakish dream brought on by exhaustion.

So, I played along. I smirked at the girl arrogantly. "My darling girl, I am the Emperatiz de Metamorfisme! I know, what the hell were they thinking? Anyways, I am the Empress, and because of that, sometimes annoying fact, I seem to have powers I do not know about. These freakishly helpful powers tend to help in difficult times, though it couldn't fix a simple broken wrist," The last bit was muttered softly. "And as far as the animal outburst…Well, I'm not good at controlling my anger."

This _was_ a dream, after all. And in dreams I could be as egotistical as I wished. Though I don't think the girls appreciated it, as Cora pushed me up against the wall by an invisible force-field. How rude.

"Let's get one thing straight, okay? I am not the type of person that gets mad easily. Usually, I'm kind of happy-go lucky. But just because we are younger than you, does not mean we are any less powerful, or that we have gone through any less than you. Just so that you get the picture of what I have to go through, let me tell you how I discovered my powers. I was trying to save a friend who was falling from his broom, so I tried to catch him, but I slipped. My powers protected me, and they threw a shield up to slow my falling. But my friend, I landed him in the hospital for 2 weeks, because he was thrown into the stands. As far as I'm concerned, there's only one reason why I'm doing this. I've heard my prophecy, and I'm doomed to hurt someone, somehow. I'm doing this so no one else will get hurt. Not because of me. Stop treating us like children, okay?" She yelled at me, my anger, yet again, got the best of me. I bared my teeth, as my wolfish little friend would, and willed my fingernails to grow again. I ripped the thing holding me back to shreds, seemingly knocking her out of breath.

"Just so you know, I call Anna 'dear girl' too, and it's because she's dear to me, so get that idea that I'm treating you like children out of your head!' My fingernails grew again and I tore through Cora's shield. "Second of all, at the age of fourteen I had to tell my best friend - someone I was deeply in love with, that we couldn't be together, because I was destined to be with a mate. Second of all; I've seen my destiny too, and you wanna know what I saw? I saw my brother lying dead at my side! I saw my father in ruins, because the woman he loves was dead in his arms. I saw Draco's fucking heart being torn out, because I was lying next to a wall, lifeless. I don't know what you expected my story to be, but don't be mistaken, I have no happy ending! My happy ending? Is NOW! With Draco, Laud and Sev while I still have them!"

I yelled it at her, my teeth growing longer – wolfishly. Wait, could I will my body parts into changing into an animal's?

I don't care what anyone says, that's cool.

And wait, what the fuck did I just yell at her? Did I really admit it? Oh, my, gosh, Merope knows what's going to happen! It gives her an unfair advantage! Hell, hell, hell's bells!

Wait, did I just say 'hell's bells'? How old am I? Ancient?

Yes, yes I am. I admitted to myself.

"Guys! Stop fighting! I think we can all agree that our lives suck. Right now, every single one of us is dispensable. In order to fix that, we need to work together. My brother will not die because of your worthless bickering! Just deflate your egos a bit, okay?" Big sister had stepped between us. I grudgingly retracted my teeth and nails.

"Fine," I said, in the same grudging tone, before muttering under my breath, "Daddy dearest, your spells will yet again be used against you."

Why was I blaming dad for this?

"I am so SO sorry, Skye. I had no right to do that. I'm not the angry type, usually. That's Lia's job," Cora said, glancing at big sister. The latter yelled something to her, in what I recognized as Afrikaans.

"Wat is ek? Jou vokken lyfwag?" *

"Friends?" Cora asked, and I just had to smile.

"Always. But please don't get offended when I call you kid. I'm channeling Sage when I do that," I knew full well they wouldn't know who Sage is, but that didn't stop me.

"I guess," Cora said cautiously, obviously still not trusting me. Okay, now I knew it wasn't Merope – she would do anything to find out what I knew. So, one really weird dream? I could live with that.

"Wait, you said Harry was seventeen in your world. What's he like?" Big sister asked, stopping mid-stride. I decided to answer truthfully.

"He's one brave man, Lia. Charming is his own way, stubborn too. And incredibly naïve. But a great friend. Though, he's a horrible dancer." I scowled at the memory of the Yule Ball, where I had to lead. Draco was a much more graceful dancer – and he was skilled. He even looked sensual whilst dancing like a cowboy, though that might have been just the sleeping draught speaking.

"Wait, how do you know he's a horrible dancer? I mean, he is a total and complete clutz off of a broom, but how would _you_ know? Last time I checked, you were yelling about Draco, who I can only guess is Malfoy, the one person who hates my brother. Except for Voldemort, that is. And the Death Eaters. Aww, fuck, you get my point!" Big sister said, once again, I laughed. This could be considered insulting to them.

"I was his date to the Yule Ball, and he and Draco were friends ever since I was in a sort of coma last year. I couldn't believe it either, because he was one of the first people Draco told about the engagement in South Africa,"

"So Harry and Draco are friends in your world? And you're engaged to Draco? What about the others, Ron and Hermione?" Big sister asked me.

Okay, this _has_ to be a dream – how else would she know about that?

"Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention that, didn't I? I'm a Traveler too. But I travel to a different universe, in which Harry is only 12 right now, considering how differently the time works. I'm Alesea Potter, the first child of James and Lily. But because my other self is dead, I am tied to Harry instead, and I can choose where my corporeal form appears. Ron and Hermione don't know about me yet, because Harry is still not convinced I exist. But I've seen everything, I've been there. I saw Lily and James get killed, I even saw Quirrel and the Chamber of Secrets. I haven't exactly been able to do much, but I can appear now, and talk to him. You don't exist in the other world,"

I grinned, actually understanding what big sister was saying.

"Good, because on of me is enough. I'll ask Harry when…if…I see him again, if he knows you," I smiled, then muttered that I'm going to kill dad. Something told me that he knew _exactly_ what was going on, and he'd deliberately kept it from me.

"Why wouldn't you see him again?" Big sister asked me, concerned. For the first time I hesitated.

"I assume he's on a hunt for Voldemort. It might as well be a suicide mission," I said, realizing what I'd said was insensitive.

"I'm going to fucking kill him; it's official. Do me a favor, and slap him hard the next time you see him," She asked me.

"Umm…Sure…But it all depends on if he's hurt or not. He might run into Bella, and she'll… Well, she'll play with him." I said.

"How would she get to him? She's not a Traveler."

Say what now? Who the hell was she talking about? Certainly not the Bella I knew, who's as soft as a cactus.

"Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't need to be a Traveler to get to him. She lives…Normally, I guess?" I had no idea how to say this. I turned to face the girl fully. "Lia, who do you think I'm talking about?"

She laughed acerbically.

"Isabella Carmicheal. Grand Bitch Extraordinaire. She's this Manipulator and she's got the entire Wizarding Community against Cora, because they think she's controlling everyone. It's as though she knows about everything, but she can't. Who's Bellatrix Lestrange?" She was curious. Not a good thing – as curiosity killed the cat. Though I still had my suspicions that stupidity killed the cat – curiosity was framed. We started to walk again.

"Draco's darling aunt," I answered, still confused. "A sick, twisted person. Tried to kill me twice already," Then I heckled. "That bitch can't touch me now, though."

"Why? And how would she find Harry? I'm so going to THROTTLE HIM, the idioot!" *

I couldn't help but smile.

"She owes me her life. I, for some sickening reason, saved her life. And if Harry is found, he'll be taken to Malfoy Manor instantly, where Voldemort's Headquarters are. Bella's residing there, and she'll want to torture him as much as she possibly can, and then let Voldemort kill him,"

Big sister stopped in her steps.

"Really, Skye? Do you really think that was the best way to go about things? Harry's her little brother, and she can't do _anything_ to protect him. Her first vision was that of the Potters' murder, and she had to simply stand by and watch. How would you feel if you were that helpless? If your brother had to grow up alone, and you place the blame on yourself, and you found out the gory details of his threatened life?" Cora asked me. I rolled my eyes, questioning her logic.

"I'm going to kill that bitch! As a matter of fact, I'm going to kill ALL of them!" she yelled, running forward. I looked at Cora, thinking her to be injudicious.

"Wouldn't you want to know the truth if it were you, Cora?" I asked her before chasing after big sister. I whirled her around, she was a little surprised at my strength. "Do you really think I'd just let him die, Lia? Harry's my friend, and one of the few that's true. I'd kill for my friends." Never before had these words meant so much to me.

"Good. Kill them, Skye. Kill the bloody bastards for screwing with my little brother." She whispered, sticking out her hand. I took it, smiling evilly. What a good idea…. "Deal. I have a good feeling about you." And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I saw myself in her – minus the potty-mouth. I turned to Cora.

"About your destiny…Maybe you'll find out it was a lie. I recently found out the one I was given first was a recycled one."

She shook her head.

"Thanks, but I highly doubt it. Just like Harry's it was made for me personally. And I was there during its inception."

Harry's? What was she talking about?

"Though I have a feeling that you should strongly reconsider what you've determined to be your ending. You've misunderstood."

Great, she was quoting Laud.

"Serenity told me I was too young to know the real one. She was afraid I'd do something stupid. I made her tell the truth this time. Though I truly hope you're right, Cora."

She grinned at me, and said something I didn't hear as I walked to the Room of Requirement. As I entered the room, everyone stopped talking and looked up.

Awkward…

"So…Hi, everyone. Sorry, but I hate ostriches," I said brightly, in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. They laughed awkwardly. Well, what did I expect? Only Lia thought I was funny, and only concerning Snivelly.

A girl came up to me and held out her hand. She was pretty, and looked rather vampiric.

"Alexandreiana Katerina Dracul. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Traveler." She said grandly. Well, I could do that.

"Skyler Night, soon to be Malfoy. Thank you, but I am no Traveler. That would be the blue-haired pest." I shook her hand. She smiled at me, revealing her vampire fangs. So… she was a vampire – nothing to be freaked out about. _Keep calm! Calm!_

"At least we can agree on that much," She chuckled, stepping aside.

The whole room introduced themselves; a boy asked me if Draco and I were serious – though he didn't fool me. He was so much like Sage.

Another girl came up to me, bowing. She introduced herself as Amber – and I immediately sensed she was a werewolf. I informed her that the lycanthropy movement will soon come to an end – all Zane's doing. She hugged me tightly, before backing away, embarrassed. I clenched my fists; no one should be this embarrassed for hugging a person.

I didn't have my ring on, that explained why she was continuously bowing.

A few others introduced themselves to me. The one who was the first boy's object of affections – though he was extremely ticked off about something. Well, he was ill-mannered.

Another girl came up to me as the rude boy went to sit down. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Pardon him, he's been down lately. I'm Aves," She smiled brightly. 'Skye told me you talk to animals.' She stated, but her mouth didn't move. We could communicate non-verbally – that is awesone!

'Yep – I'm guessing you do too?' I thought, answering her.

'That would explain the fact that I can talk with you mutely. This is going to drive Cora up the wall.' She was positively jumping in glee.

'Well, I like you – 'nuff said.'

She smiled and went back to the group as another boy came up to me.

"Draco's a lucky guy," he said. I clenched my fists again, wanting to bite and seriously injure this guy.

"I'm Leo. Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain."

Was that supposed to impress me? Hah! Fat chance!

"Why do I have the sudden urge to either decapitate or emasculate you?" I asked through bared teeth, he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? It's the Skye in you." He walked away again.

"Sorry!" I yelled after him, then smacked my forehead. "So _that's_ why I almost killed Davies the other day!"

The rest of the group introduced themselves to me, it took about an hour – and I knew I would never remember all of their names. Just the first few.

Finally a boy came up to me, not meeting my eyes.

"Alec Carmichael." He introduced himself. I reached forward and lifted his chin to meet my eyes.

"Hugs make everything better." I said softly. He laughed as I drew him close for a hug.

'Hands of my boyfriend, Skye!' Aves spat venomously in my mind. I laughed heartily.

'Don't worry Aves, he's all yours. I just like hugs. Would you like one too?'

"I want a hug!" She exclaimed loudly. I laughed again, and threw my arms wide open.

"Then don't just stand there making me look stupid!"

"You don't need me to make you look stupid, Empress," She said jokingly as she let me go. I turned around, that's almost what Draco and dad had said to me. Tears were forming in my eyes; I wanted them to go away… all of them, to be alone, to think… I hadn't had the chance yet to think properly about what my destiny was. I wanted to wake up from this weird dream – I still expected Draco to come in with nothing more than perhaps a banana peel covering the important bits.

I felt an arm around my shoulders, and, shocked, I walked into someone.

"I am sorry, Skyler Night." The girl said, she was one of those that hadn't introduced herself.

"Sorry, my fault, uh…My equilibrium is questionable…Gosh, I hate alliteration right now" I said it randomly, though alliteration is one of my favorite things – in the world! Next to kissing Draco, hugging dad and annoying the crap out of the Carrows.

"It will grow on you, as well as your equilibrium. It may even save your life someday," She said airily, eerily making me think of the way Luna carried herself.

"Well, I certainly hope so." I said, uncomfortably before turning to Cora and thanking her.

"No problem. What happened?" She asked me, the girl I'd walked into stared blankly at me. That wasn't weird at all. Note the sarcastic tone.

"You fought with your father and fiancé, didn't you? I wouldn't worry, Empress. They have already forgiven and forgotten." She said supportively. Yeah… no!

"Don't be so sure. This time it was serious." I said, not being able to control my vocal chords.

"And what makes you think that I don't know that, Empress? Ask me any question." She said, finding something on the ceiling very interesting. I just had to glance up – maybe there was a shower of keys upon us – where the hell did that come from?

She'd challenged me, and I was willing to accept.

"What is the form of my Patronus?" I asked, and her eyes went dull.

"A wolf." She answered simply.

"Um... Actually... I'm a Sytherin, through and through. You just described Draco's patronus to me." I giggled a bit.

"You didn't let me finish," She said, I motioned for her to go on. "A wolf, paired with a snake. Those are some of the best cards you could be dealt, Empress, but they are yours to turn as you wish. As your brother said, 'You've misunderstood,' and about more than you realize."

I repeat, this is not a weird dream by any measures. Still using a sarcastic tone.

But, hope beyond hope, I wish for nothing more than this girl to be right. Perhaps she was, perhaps not.

"I truly hope so." I heard myself whisper – stupid no-control.

I turned around quickly, causing some of the people to have to blink their eyes rapidly and some leaned on a friend.

"Now, my name is Skye. Not Skyler, nor Empress. Furthermore, I noticed that you guys often use the term, 'Merlin's Beard.' Please halt this action whilst I'm here, it's offensive."

It was true, I resented being called 'Empress', and only mum and dad could call me 'Skyler' – and Draco on special occasions.

And these guys certainly liked using my great grandfather's name a lot. I wanted to start laughing at what I'd seen in the vision Serenity had shown me. It included a place where he had hidden all of his journals and books, and it showed me a place where he was smuggling something. Though this last bit of information, I didn't think to share.

"Spoken like a true descendant of Merlin." The weird girl said bluntly, surprising many in the room. Cora gasped audibly and turned to me – it looked like she wanted to scalp me. Or pull my hair out of my body, with a pair of tweezers.

"You're a descendant of Merlin?" She asked me before bursting out in wild laughter. I glared at her.

"Does my Great Grandaddy's beard amuse you?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"No, not at all. It's just that..well...your Great Grandaddy kind of smeared the name of the greatest magical theorist of all time, Morgana le Fay, another ancestor of mine."

She explained to my confused face. So… does that mean we're sworn to be enemies or what?

"Morgana found out that he was running a Nargle smuggling operation. It was a huge scandal." Weird girl said easily. I struggled not to laugh, that had been exactly what I'd seen! I faked innocence, though.

"Sounds like something I'd do. I _am_ a Slytherin, after all. I'm gonna get Luna to join me in smuggling... Well, not Nargles, those Gurdyroots, perhaps... Anyways, Merlin is the reason for what I am, and I quite like being able to control the elements. It's fun." I lifted my shoulders slightly. Then I remembered something weird. "M'pop has an owl named Morgana."

Okay, now I wanted to help her look for that pair of tweezers, what I'd just said was incredibly insulting, and even though it was just me having another random moment, I could see I'd struck a nerve.

"Morgana was the one who figured out that we weren't alone in the world. She was marked as a nutcase though, a stain on the magical community. I do not blame you for what your ancestors have done, but please do not insult her. She is not merely an owl," She replied smugly, then she waved her hand at the crowd. "We are Cassandra's Army. What do you want to know?"

"I didn't mean to insult Morgana, I'm sorry. It was just a random thing I remembered. What do I want to know? Well, why am I here, for starters?" I stuck my hands in my pockets; perhaps I had some tweezers in there…

"That's not a very easy question. Basically, there is a prophecy, in which it states that the seams of the Universe will open, causing the worlds to collide. We don't know who, when why, where or how it will occur, but I know that people will die because I will attempt to protect them. I also know that I will save, but ruin in the end. In short, our worlds will end if I can't figure out what will happen. Because of Skye, we now know that you are facing a battle as well, as is Harry. The battles will converge, and all hell will break loose. I am talking about the very essence of magic here! We need your help. And the help of everyone we can get."

Okay… stay calm… stay calm…

WAS THIS REAL OR WAS I DREAMING?

The half-vampire girl stepped forward.

"Thanks to Isabella, Cora has no credibility. Besides the people in this room, no one else believes her. We can't take on this foe with 20 mismatched kids. Not even our spirit will help us achieve that. Skye, I know that your battle is great, more wretched than we can ever imagine. Annika has told us of that much." Her tone was pleading. "But the Universe needs you. We need you. This war is vaster than anything we could have ever imagined."

What if this was real? What if that blue-haired thing really existed? Could it be? They were asking for my help – and I couldn't refuse. I looked at the sea of anxious faces. Cora the most anxious of all. She feared me not accepting this offer… why?

I acted without thinking and bowed down.

"I serve all who need my help." I said, meaning it. I heard the sigh that came from all of them?

"Don't bow, please. It makes me panic." Cora whispered. I stood straight again, smirking.

"You're still wondering about our world." Weird girl stated, placing a hand on my arm. Her hand was cold.

"Well, like no shit, eh? But I'll figure it out…Sometime," I mused, shrugging off her hand.

"No need to keep you in the dark when you can be in the light. I'm sure we have plenty of time." Then she added. "By the way, you need not be exceedingly angry with Serenity. She does not have your courage, much less your strength and she was only trying to protect you."

Rage boiled through my veins.

"'She had no right to lie to me. I'm not giddy enough to attempt suicide." I sneered, dad-like.

I started laughing, for absolutely no apparent reason. I was vaguely aware of people speaking to me, but I was salsa-ing as if there was no tomorrow. I was hoping I was making it look sexy, because I felt like an idiot.

I ran up to the nearest person.

"Do you have a banana?" I screamed at him, piercing my own ears. He answered me and pulled out a banana, I didn't hear his words but pulled the banana hastily from his grip and peeled it, as if to give it arms before waltzing with it.

Seconds later I realized what I was doing, dropped the banana and turned back to Cora – who was wearing an expression of mingled horror and amusement. Guess I was a horrible dancer.

Hah! I'm a pretty good dancer, Draco thinks so too, as does Lycan. Gosh, I'm such a child.

"Guess Aves was right." I said nervously, Cora glared at said girl.

Amber came forward, her back hunched in a bow. She looked at me as if I was a divinity.

"So, what can you tell us about your world?" She asked me.

"Um... Okay... In my world Dumbledore's dead, Voldy is still in power, but he's not what I'm worried about. Oh, and Voldemort has a brother, Lycan, but he turned on his mother... Um... My dad is the biggest blood traitor at present time, as are the Malfoys... What else?" I stuttered over my words, uncomfortable at the way the werewolf was staring at me. Her back still hunched.

"If Voldy's not what you're worried about, then who _are_ you worried about?" Rude boy asked me, and I suppressed the urge to sneer at him.

"And what about your powers?" Shy boy, Alec I think was his name, asked me.

"Who did I accuse first when I arrived?" I asked rude boy, I turned to the shy one and grinned. "My powers? Uh…I'd rather show you than tell you."

"Merope? Voldemort's poor mother?" Rude boy questioned.

"Poor? Now, that's amusing. She inherited everything when Voldy's pop died, and when Lycan's dad died. So, poor? My arse!"

"Not poor as in no money, Skye! Have you ever considered what she went through? Her brother and dad were horrible to her, and as soon as she found happiness, it was taken away from her. No matter what she's done, I think she deserves some pity, some mercy. Everyone does." I was rethinking the idea of calling him 'rude boy'. He was now looking me in the yes, for the first time. He was right, of course, and I felt like an idiot for thinking he was talking money-wise.

Cora was staring at me too as if I was an idiot for hating Merope. I would not hand her the tweezers I'd found for this, for once I hadn't insulted her.

I remembered what I'd seen about her when she invaded my mind, I had to try and make them understand why I hate her as much as I do.

"Yes, everyone does, I agree. But what if you don't want it? What if you planned for your own children's death? What if she'd held your mum captive for years? Don't you think Storm _tried_ to show her mercy? She killed her second husband in cold blood. I've seen what goes on in her mind, and it's not a day in the park. Tell me, how can one expect sympathy, if one does not give it? I saw her memories. She killed both her father and brother, without a thought. I pity her, but after that coma she put me in…" I trailed of, disputed. I remembered all of it vividly, she'd made Voldemort kill his parents – oh, he thought he was doing it for himself, but she was behind it. I saw that she'd planned his demise, from the very beginning. Just as Lycan was disposable to her.

"Holy shit. I reckon it's a different Merope too. I guess I'd be just as vengeful as you are. No, scratch that. I _am_ as vengeful as you are." Rude boy replied softly. Okay… still, not, weird. Once again, note sarcastic tone.

Rude boy was pulled away by the one I'd first met to a section that resembled a library.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Guys being idiots. All around." Amber answered; her back still hunched and her eyes on the floor. I hated what my true form was doing to her. I didn't want anyone bowing to me, at all. It was creepy.

"Okay…What else do you guys wanna know?" I went on, and my eyes fell on the banana from earlier. "And _what_ did you dip that thing in?"

The boy I'd stolen it from grinned at me.

"A special mixture we like to call Elixir of Snape. It's exceedingly greasy, more so than anything you find…normally." He answered.

This was a really weird dream!

"So you're fighting Voldemort's mom?" Vamp-girl asked me. "What about forces? Skye said you had fighters."

"I call them family, though none of us are related. Anna, she's like a horse-whisperer, except with all equine creatures, and she can shift into a centaur; Draco... Um... He's like me, except I can manipulate the elements and he can cause one to go insane; Zane... He's the one that'll bring the lycanthropy movement to an end. He's the one true shape-shifter, the original werewolf, poor kid saw his family being killed; and Sage, he can phase into a merman. Though he prefers the term siren. And then there's Lycan, Voldy's brother. I've turned him on his mother, and he's fighting for us. Of course there's Laud and Storm, Veela, two very protective, strong and vicious creatures. And, more recently, every senior in Slytherin, save for Vince and Greg. Dad, a blood traitor, and he'll pull a rabbit out of his ear for those he cares about. Speaking of dad, the Snape in this world won't be greasy for much longer."

They gasped. Okay…. Still not weird…

Amber, the werewolf, stepped forward with a hand over her mouth. "Oh, gods! He saw his family killed? I wish I could meet him…"

"So, now that we know about you, you wish to know about us," Weird girl said. I nodded and sat down, surprised when the rest of the room followed.

"What's the story?" I asked firmly, looking at Aves. 'I'll kill your brother.' I sent to her. I'd seen what he'd one, even though she didn't want me to. When the animals communicated with me, I had access to their memories. And what I saw was horrendous.

'I'm not ready to share that yet, Empress.'

'I didn't say anything, just that I'd kill him.'

"I guess we should start from the beginning, huh? Well, let's start with an explanation of our world. _We_ have witches and wizards, but Harry or Voldemort don't exist. Now, there are beings in our world called Paraxenes, or wizards with powers beyond the norm. For example, Amber controls water, and Xander here can detect the powers of others. I'm a rarity, the most powerful Paraxene there can be: a Newid. Basically, I have control over everything, which means I can heal, move objects, manipulate the elements, heighten my senses, and more recently, control people and their emotions. With me so far?"

I nodded; then a thought hit me.

"What about people from other worlds? Can you control me?" I asked her and she washed-out.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. I found out about those powers by accident, and I'm never going to use them. Considering you live in a semi-Harry world, I suppose you watched Moody's demonstrative lesson on Unforgivables during your fourth year. Think of it that way. I can force you to do anything, but you felt my shield earlier, though it only works on your human form. As an animal, my powers are useless against you, as I guess are all of ours. Except for Aves, who can communicate with you in that form. Now, Newids are rare, the first one was Cassandra. Ever since Cassandra, her descendants have not inherited her powers, but have become incredible seers, leading us to the next explanation. See, most of us know about Harry, because of an author in our world named Joanne Rowling. She is…how should I put it...Cassandra's descendant, but viewed as quite mad. She wrote an entire series of Harry Potter books based on visions of hers. However, she published these books to the Muggle public, causing an immense crisis. Truth is, she saw the visions because her Inner Eye is connected to her twin brother's, Dynastes Rowling. Lucky for you, you've just met him. Dynastes Rowling is, in fact, Severus Snape."

Okay… so now dad wasn't real? Definitely a dream. Draco's imagination wasn't vast enough for this.

The other words she had said had struck me though, and I remembered yet another part of my destiny. The part where I was no longer human.

"Thing is, Cora, I'm far from human. Serenity told me that. About that, I'm certain. My eyes are what are supposed to make me human, but see them? They used be lavender, with green pupils. Along the way it changed, because I'm quickly losing the part that is human. All I hope is that I retain my soul; otherwise I lose the ability to love. And that would kill more than me. Anyways, Thank goodness that man is not dad. He smells like goblin piss and bubotuber pus. Dad smells like peppermint and Batman."

Some of them laughed loudly – I missed something again.

"Oh, you'll stay human. Just not the way you think." Weird girl said, still not a dream? Sigh…

"What do you mean, you're not human?" Vamp-girl asked again. I knew exactly what her name was, it was just one really lengthy name. "I don't sense anything _that_ obvious about your scent…except…oh…"

"What do you smell, Alexandreiana? And do I have to call you that?" I asked, infuriated at her name.

"Oh, Merlin, no! Please call me Lex. I smell…chocolate…grass...lavender…and broom polish? As well as something earthy, like moss and periwinkle. Bloody Hell, you're half-veela aren't you?"

Yes! Finally, someone gets me! Okay, maybe not, Lex was slowly backing away from me. She finally realized I'm truly mad, has she?

"Yeah, my mum's a veela. You probably smell Draco on me; we had an… appointment earlier." I said nervously, weird-girl laughed.

"Is that what kids call snogging sessions nowadays? Appointments?" She said. I chose to ignore this.

"Why are you backing away from me?" I asked Lex.

"Because I may just attack you. Vampires don't get along well with Veela, see?"

I bit back a throaty laugh.

"Hmm, interesting, well, you bite me, I bite back. I'm the bitch of Britain, literally, after all," I smirked playfully. "And what about my werewolf tendencies? Did you pick up the scent of the amount of bloodied meat I eat?"

Amber (the werewolf) snorted, stepping forward but keeping her back hunched. I really wanted her to stop doing that.

"Pardon me, Empress. But I've never seen a creature eat as much meat as Dracul. She downs an entire plate of bacon as an appetizer. I doubt she could pick up your scent of meat over her own breath. Personally, I haven't touched meat since…"

I knew what had happened. Why and how I knew I had no idea. She'd killed her best friend during her first transformation. She feared hurting those she loved, and I could see that the majority in this room cared for her.

"'Amber, everything happens for a reason." I said, hearing the authority in my own voice. Then, seeing light, I turned to Cora and big sister. "By the way, I'm sorry for being insensitive earlier. I'm afraid I'm still under the impression that this is a dream, otherwise I would act more wisely and sensitively. Cora, I truly apologize if I have offended you." I tapped the tweezers in my pocket lightly, I quite liked my hair and I enjoyed having eyebrows.

"You didn't. I'm not quite proud of the full extent of my abilities, but I was given them for a reason. I just wish I knew why. Where was I?" It was almost as if she was admitting something difficult.

"Sev ain't Sev?" I answered, in a disgusted tone as I remembered the smell of this man.

"Right. In our world, there exists no Severus Snape, but when he decided to remain in Harry's world, he abandoned the identity of Dynastes Rowling forever. He travels between the worlds, remaining in both, just like Lia. Now, ever since the first Newid, there has been a prophecy about the One, seen by Cassandra herself. It didn't specify anything, but it showed how one could identify the One. It was said that a fire-snake would envelop her. As you can probably guess, that happened. This," I said, pulling out the old book, "was Morgana's. This was where she wrote down her theories, and we've somewhat devised a theory. I think that someone will split the seam of the world, most likely using the Darkest of Dark Magic. One of Morgana's theories briefly mentions Iár, where Newids supposedly originated. I think that if anyone besides a Newid crosses the seams, they will contaminate the magic, slowly ruining the Universe from the inside. Like Muggle blood poisoning, if you will. It will take ten times more power to seal the seam, but in order to heal the Universe, I have no idea. We could be wrong of course, and I hope we are, because everyone in this room is in extreme danger just for agreeing to fight. It sounds like lunacy, but it's the best we got. And we're hoping that you might be able to provide us with some insight, some sage advice. Like you said, we're just a bunch of gangly fourteen-year-olds, whereas you have an army. I have the prophecy with me now, if you wish to hear it,"

I blinked at her, allowing the facts she'd just hit me with to sink in. I understood everything, and I knew Merlin had sort of smeared Morgana – what with the whole Nargle smuggling thing at the time.

The information sank in quickly, as Cora and weird-girl exchanged a few words.

"All right, I'm listening." I said after a while. "And I didn't call you guys a 'bunch of gangly fourteen-year olds.' As darling Anna would say, age is but a number."

"You mention Anna a lot." Anna said. Lia glared at her. Cora stood up and came over to me, a small glass orb in her hand. I could hear the whispers coming from it.

"_The time for our end is drawing near_

_Withal our savior comes to light_

_Begotten to he who is malefic as Fiderico_

_And she who is virtuous as Cassandra_

_The worlds shall converge_

_As the bounds of magic are broken_

_By avarice and lust for power_

_Her love shall be her downfall_

_For she knows not the power she holds_

_The child shall hurt who she tries to protect_

_But ignore the signs,_

_To save and ruin in the end."_

I thought for a while, and then I saw it. As clearly as daylight, the loophole.

"Anna's my best friend, Aves." I said thoughtfully, clearly avoiding the subject of the prophecy. This didn't seem to go well down with Cora, so I added: "I don't know what to say about the prophecy, so, respectfully, I'll hold my tongue."

She glared at me, but it didn't frighten me – I'd been on the receiving end of dad's glares for years now.

"Okay, Skye. Spit it out, or I will not to have Lex burn your hair off. I need all the information I can get, and threatening people who tend to piss me off is not beneath me. Just as it isn't beneath you, I've noticed."

Okay, I was still convinced this was one fucked up dream. Pardon my French.

"I was doing that weird smiling thing again, wasn't I? I'm sorry. Again, I guess Aves was right." I blushed furiously.

"You still haven't answered the question." Weird-girl pointed out. I glared at her, the Snape-glare.

"Hmm. What was the question again?" I pretended to be stupid.

"Why. Were. You. Smiling?" Cora asked me, her eyes darkening a shade with each word.

"Because I smelled a loophole you see…" I launched into an explanation of what I'd seen, moving my hand alongside me – and then I stopped. No sound had come from my mouth – at all! I turned to Cora. "Did you hear any of that?"

She shook her head, mumbling the word 'no'. She turned around and shouted at an unseen person that was supposedly on the ceiling.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? SO IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I WAS CHOSEN, HUH? DONT YOU DARE STARE DOWN AT ME IN SILENCE, CASSANDRA ROWLING! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" She screamed, the tears streaming hotly as she collapsed on the cold stone ground. "IT'S MY BLEEDING LIFE! I WANT TO HAVE A CHOICE!"

I stood up and neared her, wanting to comfort her. She was three years younger than me, and the weight of the world, it seemed, had been dumped on her shoulders. Now, I may be a Slytherin, but even Slytherins have hearts. I crouched down beside her, placing my hand gently on her back.

"Sorry you had to see that. I just…snapped. Reckon I'm a coward now." She sniffed bitterly, "You guys can go. I don't need you guys to see your fearless leader break down like this. But I'll try harder next time. I know it sounds cliché, but you guys do deserve better." I pulled her into a tight hug, one I might consider sisterly.

"You reckon that makes you a coward? Cora, it makes you human. And no, you are not getting out of this hug until you listen. You yourself said that you guys are, and I quote, 'a bunch of gangly fourteen year olds.' And with this, I don't mean any offense. What you need, is training." Oh great, now _I_ was being Captain Obvious.

"No shit, we need training. That's why we're here. At least, so I thought, until Skye's overly dramatic speech last time. Anyways, I'm a first year, and even though I soak up information like a sponge, there's no one to teach us fully. We're working blind, and we have no idea who'd be insane enough to split the worlds. So I'm doing the best I can. Now let me out of this hug, or I will push you off with an electric shield. Ask Lex, those aren't pleasant."

I knew she couldn't hurt me, my instincts were rarely wrong. But I let go of her cautiously.

"I could try, but if it would inconvenience you, just say so. But I have the Potions textbook for seventh years at my disposal, my dad's. Along with the books of Merlin. I know you might not like it, but put together, our ancestor kick ass!"

I'd seen where the books of Merlin were in the destiny Serenity had revealed to me.

"You bet they do, but something tells me you need that book more than I do. I just need to pull myself together, thanks Skye. I'm better now. I reckon hugs do help."

I inclined my head, she did have a point.

"Muggle doctors say that hugging significantly reduces your heart rate, because of the calming effect of such proximity!" Weird girl said before turning to the nearest person and hugging them. Said person look extremely uncomfortable with the attention.

"And that's why Anna hugs me almost every time she sees me?" I said randomly, before telling Cora she had a point.

"I know I do." She teased me.

At that moment the oddest thing happened – my stomach rumbled. That's something that happens rarely.

"I suddenly have an odd craving for biltong. Is there any of that around?" I asked them, knowing how weird it is to be hungry in a bloody dream.

"You must be joking. You're craving _South African_ food?" Big sister asked, rushing forward to hug me, but quickly getting ahold of herself. She handed me a small piece she'd cut from a larger one. I stared longingly at the larger piece; I missed the dried, salty meat. "Sorry, but no one here understands my cuisine. Here, I always carry around a piece."

And she was just prepared to share a small piece? Oh, my heart breaks.

"Calm down, Black Widow. It's just biltong. You should see her around peaches." Her boyfriend said, chuckling.

"Don't worry. Ever since last year, I can't live without it. What about vetkoek?" I went on, still hungry after having eaten the small piece of meat.

Lia looked around sheepishly.

"Abra keeps cooking them in steady supply. But I accidentally finished…all of them…" She answered shyly. Her boyfriend wasn't exactly pleased with this. Who the hell is Abra?

"Are you kidding me? I _love_ vetkoek and she made at least 20 of them!" He countered, frustrated. I felt like crying!

Ah, well. Shit happens." I shrugged it off, still not pleased though. I watched her kiss him, looking away quickly.

At that moment Draco bloody Malfoy's voice drifted to me.

'_Skye, wake the fuck up or I'm coming in there!'_

I felt myself being thrown across the room, slamming into the wall, a sickening crunch audible. What had I broken now?

"Draco's doing," I muttered angrily as I got up, massaging my wand hand, "I'll make him pay when I get back. Are there any more questions you guys would like to ask?"

"We're pretty good, I'd say. Can we count on you when the time comes, Emperatiz de Metamorfisme?" Cora asked, bowing down with a disgusted expression. I wanted to die laughing.

"I'll help, of course. But why are you bowing at me with that expression?" I asked her, she refused to look up and continued to bow.

"I'm bowing because Skye told us it's quite customary, and considering you never stop Amber when she bows constantly, I'm guessing it's true. The expression on my face is there because I find that quite disgusting. And I doubt my ego likes it much either. But if it helps you support our cause, then so be it." Her voice was laced with unwanted venom. Well, I didn't do anything to her! Okay, I did, but why was she hating me?

"I don't stop Amber, mainly because I can't. I don't like it much either, just much as I don't like it when people call me 'Empress'. As I said, my name's Skye. Only Draco may call me 'Empress', and only when..." I trailed off, feeling blood flow to my face. "Anyways, you don't have to do that. In actuality, don't. A hug would suffice, but that's also not needed."

This dream was coming to an end; I could feel the blue-haired pest approach me.

Cora stood up and looked at me guiltily.

"I guess I was wrong about you. But you kind of remind me of someone I would give anything to forget, so I reckon I owe you an apology. Sorry." She leaned forward and whispered in my ear: "And I'm just going to pretend I didn't sense your change in aura and the quickening of your pulse at the mention of Draco, okay?" I grinned at her, not wanting to explain. "But hugs are cool." She said, hugging me again. She was now like a little sister to me; I'd sure miss her when I wake up. "Do you have any more questions? After all, you're practically sacrificing your family to help, though these guys are like family to me too." I shook my head in response and pulled away from her grip.

"No questions. If I think of any, I'll send Miss Electric. Though, she's gonna be banned for a while." I retorted, said blue-haired pest was approaching fast.

"Miss Electric? That's good. Mind if I use that? We have...unresolved differences involving a Bludger and her nearly killing me." Lex spat.

I was distracted by yet another crack in the wall, and it was so oddly shaped! Not like a snake, but more like a star. I smiled faintly, I like stars.

"But when you need me, tell Skye to say the safe word, otherwise I won't answer.," I said after a while, looking at Aves – who I know knew was part elf. 'Which is 'Ghosts are transparent'.'

"I'll pass on the message." She reassured me. Cora hugged me again – okay, this girl really liked hugs! But that was sweet, so did I.

"Thank you. I owe you…everything." She whispered. I smiled again. This had been such a weird, fucked up, nice, silly dreary dream.

"Nah, all I ask for is some biltong now and then. It's hard to come by. I have to go, Electric's calling me. But yes, you can use that, by the way." I nodded to the vamp-girl.

123

I inhaled deeply, and opened my eyes.

I was back in dad's study. The headmasters study. That just proved what I'd just experienced was a dream, otherwise I'd have awoken in the Room of Requirement.

Two concerned faces were staring at me, both so close I could see dad's nose hairs and the way Draco's scar was etched.

"Skye?" He spoke first. How long had I been out?

I lifted my hand and smacked him hard across the cheek.

"You never, ever threaten me in a dream, dear."

Draco grinned at me.

"She's back, dad." He said. I looked around the room, expecting to see Lucius. I looked back at the two men in front of me, who were eyeing one another nervously.

I burst out laughing.

"This is still not awkward." I said, causing the two of them to laugh too. "I'm sorry about earlier, you two, I was just… panicked…"

Draco chortled and kissed me on the forehead, dad was still recovering from Draco's mishap.

"Oh, come, on, Really? I wasn't going to call you Sev forever." Draco laughed.

"I realize that, but that was a bit unexpected."

"I know, right?" Draco drawled, shrugging. "You should get used to it."

"Hey, how long was I out?" I asked, frowning.

"About ten minutes, why?" Draco answered, mirroring my frown.

There was the ultimate proof if I needed it. About four hours went by in that dream, and I was out for ten minutes.

"Weird dream." I muttered. Draco and dad accepted this without complaint.

123

"Skye, wake up!" A pillow was thrown across my face.

I sat up quickly, dizzying myself.

"What the hell, Pans? It's Saturday!" I yelled at my other best friend. In earlier years I wasn't exactly fond of her, but she'd made a total 180 turn.

"I know, but you promised the lions you'd do that thing today!" She pulled the covers off me, showing Draco's clothes again. She smirked at the sight. "Now that's hot." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I need my own room." I muttered as I sauntered over to the bathroom.

"Skye, you forgot clothes!" She yelled. I glared at the mirror, wishing for it to crack. I had a hangover, and I didn't even drink last night. A pair of skinny jeans was thrown at me, along with a plain black T-shirt. "Your underwear's on the sink and the boots next to it."

"You _touched_ my underwear? Are you insane, Pansy?"

"No, that would be you."

I rolled my eyes and got ready.

Pansy handed me the sheet of insults as I exited.

"You look hotter now." She said dreamily, as if not paying attention at all.

"You're worrying me, Pans."

She shrugged and started dancing.

Was I still dreaming?

123

**A/N: * Wat is ek? Jou vokken lyfwag = What am I? Your bloody bodyguard?**

**Also, check out my profile for my DeviantArt account – there's some art on this fic up. Check it out and leave me comments, please!**

**I've also opened a fictionpress account – also found on my profile.**

**For the scene between Luna and Blaise as they started dating, read 'Under the Cherry Blossom Tree' by BookWorm77071. Found on my profile is the link, or just search it under my favorites.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: The basilisk returns.**

**Skye's POV**

I walked down the dungeons, sneering at a passing Gryffindor – one of those that didn't want to accept the Slytherins' hand in friendship. I wanted to wait for Draco, and I had actually planned it, but he wasn't in his bed. Nor was any other Slytherin boy, for that matter.

Once in the Great hall I realized that the majority of Gryffindor house had gotten up early to see the trickeries unfold. That, and the fact that it was a Hogsmeade weekend might have had something to do with it.

Ignoring the Slytherin table, I went directly to the Head Table. Dad had already spotted me, and he was purposefully ignoring me – as we'd planned after that seriously weird and confusing dream.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." I said brightly. He looked at me slowly.

"What do you want, Miss Night?" He drawled, drawing a circling the top of his goblet. It made a soft muffled sound.

"I am here to deliver a message." I replied, bringing the parchment into view. "I implore you to sit quietly as I relay the message, all right, sir?"

He eyed me, humor glinting behind the black loathing.

"First of all, you are a bat outta hell." I said, glancing at Ginny's calligraphy, "Secondly, you look like a revel clown," I frowned at that insult – was it meant sarcastically perhaps? "You smell like hobgoblin piss, and you were a corrupt teacher that favors the Slytherins – not that I have anything against this, in fact I like it, but I think the other houses do. As for your terminology, you use words that we are certain don't exist in the English language, you a snarky git and a fool." I folded the parchment and looked at dad. He was glaring at me. The rest of the teachers were either clutching their wands under the table, ready if he might attack, the others, like Hagrid and Laud, were struggling not to laugh. The Carrows were completely oblivious to this little scene – thanks to the fact that they were gorging themselves.

"Detention, Miss Night. Tonight, my office." He said calmly, picking up his goblet, as if what I'd just said didn't bother him in the least. So… he should consider becoming an actor if this whole teaching-thing doesn't work out.

I turned around and walked to the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there, and it struck me as rather odd. So I sat down next to Theo, who was choking on a piece of toast. I clapped him on the back and watched the chewed piece of toast fly across the room, landing neatly between Greg's eyes. I bit back a sarcastic comment. Greg was wolfing down food, and hadn't noticed the piece of food.

"Skye, are you insane?" Theo whispered to me. I looked up slowly and glared at him.

"Do you value life?" I spat at him. He nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect. "Then you have your answer." I started piling food onto my plate, not looking at what I was putting in.

"Skye?" He felt my forehead carefully. He looked at his companion beside him. "She feels all right."

"Sod off, Theo." I laughed, removing his hand roughly.

"Oh, good, your back." He said, feigning relief. I smacked him playfully.

"Idiot."

"But I'm your idiot friend." He said, not realizing he'd just insulted himself.

"Of course you are, Theo." I said, smirking.

"What are you on about, Empress?" He whispered to me. "You're acting cold."

"I just had a bad night, is all. Sorry."

"I thought you were still angry with me."

"No, Theo." I sighed dramatically. "You're a good kid, just one who made a few bad decisions."

"I attacked you! I made you be like this!" He motioned to the piece of raw bacon hanging from my mouth. I slurped it up, like one would eat pasta, and glared at him. Wait, did I just eat _bacon_?

"Hey, I'm _finally _eating bacon, even if it is raw, so do not sass me."

"You never ate bacon?"

"I didn't say I never ate it, I just didn't like it cooked. It was oily, and greasy and…" I shivered. Theo let loose a cackle.

"On one thing we agree, Empress."

"Theo, I'm not in my true form, so you can stop calling me that." I said, stabbing another piece of raw bacon with my fork. Imagining it to be Vince's head.

"It shows respect." He shrugged.

"Well, show me respect by calling me on my name." I countered.

"Fine, Skye. But why did you do that? Insult Snape, I mean."

"I made a deal with the lions. They're in for our little Defense League thingy."

Theo shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"Grrr…" I growled at him. He fell to the floor in laughter. Effectively causing the entire Great Hall to look at him. He was pointing at me in his wild laughter. I looked around awkwardly.

"Uh… he hates ostriches?" I said, remembering the dream. Theo started laughing again, more violently now.

Honestly, if the whole teaching-thing doesn't work out, I'd become a muggle comedian.

The hall looked at us strangely.

"Seriously, he's just laughing – he's not growing a second head or sprouting tentacles." I rolled my eyes, standing up and slapping Theo's cheek.

Bad idea.

His laughter just continued, and even more boisterous than before.

"Hi… what's up?" Pansy had joined us. She looked shocked at Theo. "What's wrong with him?" She pointed at him. What she was wearing truly shocked me – pretty in pink. Now, I have nothing against pink, okay I have a little something against it, but she was really overdoing it. She had on a shocking pink shirt, with a lighter pink jacket. At least her pants were black. The effect was rather nice, though I truly dislike the color pink.

"Oh, he thinks I should become a comedian." I said airily, sitting back down. Pansy rolled her eyes and parked herself next to me.

"You're not _that_ funny, Skye."

Theo thought this was bloody hilarious.

I glared at her, she noticeably cringed. "Please, Skye, stop. You look so much like Snape when you do that."

I wanted to whack her.

"Skye?"

I turned around.

"Hey, Anna." I smiled at her. She shook her dark curls out of her eyes and grinned. She was wearing a pair of camouflage cargo-pants, a blue long-sleeved T-shirt and a hat, sitting sideways on her head.

"Can I join you?"

I bumped Pansy to move up and make space for Anna. She sat down on my other side and grimaced at my full plate of bacon. I noticed the other snakes spared Anna a glance, looked at me and then just decide to accept it and move on.

"Really? Raw bacon? That is so gross." She said, reaching for the eggs.

"And that's not?" I pointed my fork at the eggs.

"Eggs are healthy." She said simply.

"They're gross." I retorted. She looked at me as she put another piece of egg in her mouth, pretending it was cake her grandfather made or chocolate soufflé. I quivered; damn eggs were not my idea of a delicacy.

"So, Skye, dear Skye, what are you planning to do today?" Anna asked me.

"Finish my bacon without interruption." I rumbled. She just shook her head.

"And what happened to Theo?"

"Oh, he hates ostriches." Pansy answered for me.

"What?" Anna said, tittering slightly.

"I'm obsessed with ostriches." I said, confusing her even more.

"What the… Skye? Pansy? Are you guys feeling all right?"

"Skye just hates ostriches." Pansy said, biting back a giggle.

"I know that – but why is he laughing like crazy? I mean, what's he got to do with ostriches?" She jabbed her finger at Theo, who was now slowly discontinuing his laughing.

"He thinks I'm funny. Something Pansy disagrees with."

"It's because you're not funny." Pansy said, swinging her fork violently and hitting Vince with a piece of greasy bacon on his left temple. Anna and I started sniggering at his confused look.

"Sorry, Vince. That was an accident." Pansy said, not sounding sincere in her apology. He just stared dumbly at her. Theo pulled himself up to the table again, his laughing completely subdued, though he was still having the odd giggle-fit every minute.

"Anyways… Draco wanted me to tell you that he and Sage are training Zane today. As is your brother." She whispered to me.

Zane hadn't gone to class, like the rest of his house. No, Remus sometimes came in, or, as was the most case, Laud taught him. Whenever he didn't have a seventh year potions class, he went outside to teach Zane. I don't know how exactly, but Laud could teach Zane how to use his wand – and Laud couldn't exactly use one of those.

"Thanks. Shall we go visit my mum, then? You haven't met her yet." I suggested. Anna grinned.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Can I come with?" Pansy asked excitedly. "I'm sure your rentals won't mind."

"Yes, Pans, you were included in the invitation automatically."

123

"Morning, mum." I greeted her brightly, hugging her.

"Morning, darling."

"Mum, this is Anna. Anna, my mum."

"Morning, Mrs. Night." Anna greeted her formally. Pansy just shrieked and hugged Storm tightly.

"Please, I'm Storm." Mum laughed. "Well, do come in." She held the door open for us to enter. "Mind you, you other brother is in the back garden, if you want to go see him."

I nodded vigorously. "Of course."

I hurried outside, leaving my friends with mum. Lycan was sitting on the bench in the garden. The walls were so high that one couldn't see over it. That only contributed to its beauty, as vines of grapes lined the walls, a few odd rose bushes stood proudly on the avocado colored grass. He turned around as he heard me and smiled. He waved coquettishly.

"Hey, Ly." He'd become my brother over the summer. Which meant I know had both Laud and Lycan to worry about. He turned back to the paper on his lap. "What you up to?"

He showed me the paper – it was a poem.

"You're a poet?" I asked, shocked. He nodded and beamed. He motioned for me to read it.

_If only I'd seen it earlier_

_My destiny has changed_

_And although it will be murkier_

_I know it can't be tamed_

"What's it about?" I stupidly asked him. "Don't answer that, it's quite clear. What do you mean your destiny has changed." He just smiled a small smile and ruffled my hair in a brotherly fashion.

"You can't or won't tell me?"

He held up two fingers.

"Both?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about your permanent silencing charm."

He waved his hand in the air, telling me it was all right.

"I'll look into it to see if it can be broken." I promised him. He shook his head, telling me it was an impossible task. "I'll still try."

Lycan had become like Laud to me over the summer. He was a steady rock, and he himself didn't know the power he possessed. I could feel it streaming from him. He would help us in the fight to come.

He reached for my hand, squeezed it and let it go. It was a thank you.

"So… when did you start writing poetry?"

He shrugged.

"You don't know or you don't usually write poetry?"

He held up to fingers again.

"Both?"

He shook his head and held two fingers up again.

"Oh, option number two?"

He nodded. Good.

"Then where did this pop out?"

He shrugged and mussed my hair again.

"How are you doing in this place?" I motioned to the garden. I noticed in one corner sat a few rosy periwinkles. White ones.

He lifted his hand and shook it from side to side. So-so.

"Mum treating you good?"

He smiled brilliantly and nodded. I understood that mum was treating him as a son, too.

"And Sirius?"

His smile grew even bigger.

"I take it that it's going good." I said airily. "Would you quickly come into the house? I'd like you to meet Anna."

I held the poem out to him, he ignore it and held his arms wide open. I walked into them and he folded his arms around me. Typical brother style. How was it that my family was not exactly related to me? I mean, mum and dad were, but that's it. Laud was somehow related, but not entirely. Lycan was the child of my enemy. Sage was without his family, he had lived with Anna the whole summer. It would have irked me, were it not for the fact that he was gay. Something horrible had happened, and I was afraid to find out what. Zane had seen his family being killed – though from the memories I saw, I could swear I'd seen the werewolf carry the six-year old girl off. Zane thought she was haunting him, I thought her to be alive.

Lycan smelled nice, like parchment, bay-leaves and… broomstick polish? Or was that maybe me?

"Hey, Anna, this is my other brother." I said as Lycan and I entered the room. Anna was poring over a book that was on the kitchen table, while Pansy was busy raiding the fridge. Mum had settled for a muggle fridge to keep her food in, though it ran on magic. Dad's doing.

Anna's head snapped up.

"Hey." She smiled, straightening up. She held out a hand. Lycan accepted it and shook it. "I'm Anna."

"He's Lycan." I said. "Though I think that was sort of stating the obvious."

"Why doesn't he introduce himself?" Anna asked me.

"He can't talk." I said. "We, um, sort of placed him under a permanent silencing charm."

"You did that to your own brother?"

"It's a long story. Anyways, your poem, Lycan." I held the scrap of paper out to him. He pushed my hands back, as if to say _it's yours._

"Really?"

A confirming nod.

"Thank you." I hugged him again. It might be a rather silly rhyme, but it somehow held significance to me.

"Anyways," I turned to mum, "where's Sirius?"

"Sirius Black?" Anna asked us. "Isn't he missing?"

"The Order of the Empress kidnapped him." Storm explained. She was busy chopping onions in the kitchen, and she was the on the verge of tearing up. I rolled my eyes and took the knife from her.

"Go peel the potatoes."

"Who? I thought they were called the Order of the Phoenix." Anna piped up.

"No, that's the one facing Voldemort. This is the one facing our bigger enemy."

"Merope Gaunt?"

"Exactly." Storm replied. "Skye, why don't you use magic for that?"

I stared at the onions. She made a good point. I pulled my wand out of my jacket-sleeve and waved it at the onions, and then pointing it at the potatoes.

"Are you sure it's wise for me and you to be together in the kitchen, mum? Do you remember our disastrous stay in Olivia?"

Storm put the knife down and eyed it suspiciously.

"Yes. We ended up with a flour-covered kitchen." She mused, nudging the knife – as if afraid it might bite her.

"I don't see what's wrong with that." Pansy said, seating herself at the table.

"We were making pasta." I answered drily, and my two friends started giggling wildly.

"I'm not even going to ask." Anna said breathlessly after a while.

"Hey, I'm trying to treat your father tonight, so maybe it's better I order in? What do you think?"

"Mum, you've already gone through the trouble. Might as well finish it."

"Girl's got a point." Pansy said. "I'll help!"

"Oh, no, you're not! We are going shopping!" I chastised her. "The Slytherin seventh years will be hosting a Halloween party in the Room of Requirement."

"Are we really?"

"No, I'm making it up." I said sarcastically.

"You are _so_ like Snape."

"Well, that was the general idea."

"You girls are crowding my kitchen!" Mum yelled, trying to get past Pansy's chair.

"Sorry, mum. We'll leave you in peace." I smiled at her, pulling Anna out of the kitchen.

"Come back for lunch, okay, girls?" Mum made as promise.

"Of course, mum." I said as Pansy and mum finally resolved their issues and mum got past. Pansy stood up gratefully, taking a much needed breath.

"But we won't be eating in the kitchen." Pansy said determinedly.

"Of course. We'll have a full house at lunch, and the garden will be the perfect place." Mum said, picking up a wooden spoon. "The whole family will be here. Including your new friends. Laud's told me a lot about them – and I'd like to brief you all on what you're up against."

123

"So… what do you guys think?" Pansy asked us, showing us her latest choice . Anna and I had already picked our outfits for the party. I know it's a long time before the part, but we weren't getting the chance to go shopping again, it was one of the few Hogsmeade weekends we got.

Pansy was strutting around in a pink princess costume.

"Pans, you're a bit too old for this." I said. "Please, pick something like Greek goddess, or even fairy – just not a princess!"

"You just hate it, 'cause it's pink." She pouted.

"She's not denying it, is she? But I have to agree, snake. The whole princess thing is too much." Anna supported me. I smiled at her in thanks. Pansy huffed, turned around and strutted back to the changing rooms.

"Listen, Anna, whatever she tries on next, we say it's okay. Deal?"

"But what if she dresses like a pumpkin?"

"Would you rather tell her she's a beautiful pumpkin, or would you sit here until tonight?"  
"She's one very attractive piece of fruit then." Anna gave in.

In a few minutes Pansy returned, and she'd put on something different. And, luckily, she yielded no resemblance to a fruit.

Perfect.

123

"Where are you three going?" Ginny had caught up to us.

"To lunch." Pansy answered.

"We'd invite you too, but I don't think you'd be able to handle the family." I said with a shrug. Ginny looked at me strangely.

"I won't ask. Anyways, Malfoy told me that I looked like I was doing a tap-dance with a grape."

"Thanks. See you, then." We'd reached mum's house. She waved goodbye before catching up to Luna, who was reading _The Quibbler _upside down again.

"Hey, guys, let's quickly go to Honeydukes. I want to buy my mum something…" Her voice trailed off and she pulled us off to the candy shop. She was obviously lying, and that made me wary.

Once we'd arrived at the candy shop, it took us another half hour to get out of there. Anna was running from sweet to sweet, and every time she settled on something and went to pay, she ran back to the previous candy. After a while I wrestled it from her grasp and went to pay for her.

"Let's go to the post office quickly and owl it to her!" Pansy said excitedly and pulled me off to another side.

She was in on it too!

We posted it, but Anna couldn't remember their address. She paced to and fro for another half hour, listing possible addresses. She and Pansy were up to something, and I wanted to know what.

After a while I grabbed an owl, the package and told the owl to find Anna's mum. It took off instantly.

"NOW can we go to my mum's? We're already late."

Anna and Pansy looked at one another nervously, and glanced at their watches. Their expressions were relieved.

"Sure."

123

We opened the little gate to mum's cottage, to find one very ticked off Draco Malfoy. He was sitting on the grass, leaning back on his elbows. He looked thoroughly irritated.

He jumped up and gave us a big bear-hug.

"Why are you outside?" I asked him. His eyes darkened slightly.

"They wouldn't let me in." He mumbled. So now they were outcasting Draco too.

"Well, I'll go see what's up. Come along, Anna." Pansy gabbed Anna's hand and they disappeared into the house.

A sound from the back of Draco's throat made me jump.

"Bloody hell, what was that?"

Draco himself had jumped.

"Did _I _do that?"

"No, the grass did." I retorted sardonically.

"Fuck you." Draco growled at me, pushing me against a wall.

"Oh… tempting…" I smiled mischievously at him.

"Skye!" Draco laughed, backing away. His hand traveled down my arm and linked our hands.

"You look nice. Not in your usual jeans, I see." He twirled me around, and I felt his eyes glide over my body. "It suits you." He pulled me in.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He lifted a hand and stuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His other hand was still holding mine, and I barely noticed him slipping the ring off. I was quickly aware that my Glamours were fading though. I could see a strand of hair out of the corner of my eye turn light green.

"Yeah, I thought so." He said randomly. I frowned at him.

"What?"

"We're slowly becoming less human." He said. "In the course of one day your eyes have changed again."

"What do you mean?"

"Your pupils are black again."

"That's because she's keeping something from both her parents." Anna said from my side, she'd appeared out of nowhere. "Storm's green, and Snape's black. The purple was just temporary."

"You're ruining the moment, Anna." Draco winked at her.

"I was born for that reason." She teased him. "Anyways, I wanted to know about that party you were talking about, Skye."

"Don't fret, that's my job." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she led us inside. I realized that the house was empty. "Where's everybody?"

"In the garden." She said matter-of-factly. "Actually, that's why I'm here. You two can come in now."

"Oh, can we really?" I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Oh, good, golly, gosh! Did you hear that, Draco? We are finally being allowed inside! Just to have to go outside!"

Draco just shook his head and pulled me in. "You're being a bitch."

"Well, _woof_!"

"Surprise!" There was chaos around us. I jumped into the nearest persons arms, successfully knocking him to floor, and yelled: "Get them away from me!"

A sea of curious faces stared back at me.

"Well, a simple hug would've sufficed, but I guess this is all right." Sage piped up from under me.

"What was she yelling?" Luna asked curiously. Wait… how'd she get here? She was just with Ginny!

"That we should get away from her." Blaise answered his girlfriend.

"Well, I thought she would rather like the sentiment, but okay…" She turned around and started to walk away. Blaise snatched her arm. "Kidding, kid."

"Skye hates ostriches." Pansy said in explanation to the crowd. When mum said everyone, she meant it. Aside from her, dad, my two brothers and Sirius, there was Remus, Theo, Blaise, Luna, Sage (who I was busy apologizing to), Zane and old Xeno.

Theo started to laugh again.

"Gosh, Nott, you're annoying." Anna sneered, though not successfully. Anna was more of a smart aleck, and sneering came naturally to any born Slytherin.

Dad came over slowly.

"So… I'm a fool, am I? Would you mind telling me which Gryffindor said that?"

"I'm not ratting out." I smiled. Dad only smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Good. You're stubborn. That could be an asset in the future. Although… I wish you luck, Draco." Dad nodded to Draco.

"Aw, I can handle Skye. She's adorable."

"Yes. Yes, I am. Now… what the hell is going on?"

"It's a surprise party!" Sage said happily.

"Well, like no shit, Sherlock."

"It's a surprise 'congratulations you're engaged' party." He went on, looking at me with an amused expression.

"Aw… you guys are the best." I said, leaning into Draco.

"We know." They added to me with a laugh.

"Well, this place isn't decorated for a party." I mused, looking around the vast garden.

"Well, it's more of a late lunch party, which was why we prepared all of your favorite foods." Mum said favorably, linking her arm through dad's and leaning in.

"Does that mean there's biltong?" I asked animatedly, almost attacking the table.

The lunch was a quiet affair, we just ate and chatted. I found out Remus was married, and I chastised him for not bringing his wife along. Later I learned that he didn't want to bring her, because she would be freaked out and not trust him again. I had to admit, the werewolf had had a point.

"Skye?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Here." Dad handed a neatly wrapped brown package to me. I frowned at him. I was currently sitting alone; Draco and the boys had gone off to play Exploding Snap. "It's the only book I have of our ancestor."

I took it as dad sat next to me.

"I know you're upset with me."

"I'll get over it." I started to open the package.

"Please, sweetheart."

"I'm fine, dad. What is this?" I held the book up in the air.

"It's one of Merlin's books."

"I know that. What is in it?"

"Spells. Curses. Enchantments. And those are just guesses. It was kept hidden from the wizarding world for a reason."

"Which was?"

"I don't know. That book is locked. I thought maybe you could open it. Maybe Merlin kept it locked for you."

I turned the book over to look at the cover. It had intricate designs, swirls and large drops all met in the middle (It went around the book, locking it from anyone that wasn't supposed to have it), where a rather large circle was. In it was a certain design, as if I should put something in it to open the book.

It looked slightly familiar… it matched my ring. My engagement ring.

"Do you know how to open it?" Dad asked. I couldn't help but smile as I held up my ring. I slipped it off and placed it in the hole. The intricate designs moved back and the book opened.

'Caeli Nocte'

It was the only words on the first page.

"I knew it was meant for you." Dad said, his voice smug.

"What do you mean?"

"That's your name on the cover. It's _your _curse."

"I have a curse? Cool."

"I urge you to only use it in an emergency."

"Of course, dad." I reassured him. "Thanks." I stood up to hug him.

"Don't get all sentimental on me now." He said mockingly.

123

"Okay… so… is everyone here?"

"No, Skye, we're still outside."

"I own sarcasm, Sage, and you had no approval to use it."

"Please, guys, can we get back to teaching?" Ginny rolled her eyes at us.

"I'm afraid I agree with Weasley." Draco was leaning against a wall, rolling his wand between his fingers. "I'm truly afraid now."

"What? Of siding with a bloodtraitor? I hate to say this, Malfoy, but you're one too."

"I just don't think the Dark Lord has a valid point. What he's planning will lead to the extinction of wizard-kind. He wants only purebloods to exist. Let's put it this way: Purebloods are still superior, because without mudbloods – how would purebloods be superior? It doesn't make sense. What Voldy is planning, will make us inbreeders, and therefore the children will be distorted and will eventually lead to extinction."

"That's the Malfoy we all know and hate." Seamus said jokingly. Draco smirked at him.

"Anyways… what I need to tell you guys, is that I've recently discovered a book with forbidden spells. Now, not all these spells harmless jinxes and curses, like jelly-legs or tap-dancing, some of these things are seriously ill and damaging."

"Are you going to teach that to us? And why are you teaching us? Why not Malfoy? Or Ginny?" Leo Davies asked me. With this Leo I had no problem, thus I simply cocked my head towards him and sneered.

"Are you doubting my abilities, Davies?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, in fact, I am."

Draco snickered off to one side.

"Shall we duel, then?" I asked him.

"Let's make it interesting. You lose; you go on a date with me. I lose, I quit the Quidditch team."

"Fuck off, Davies." Draco growled, that odd sound escaping from the back of his throat again. "She's MINE!" Draco's nails had begun to grow…

"Draco, love, relax. As if he'd ever beat me." I snorted. "I admit it, I'm a narcissist. So, what do you say Davies?"

He stepped up, plucking out his wand from his inner robe.

"Who's your spare?" He asked cockily.

"I don't need one." I replied smoothly. I knew I could beat him. I was pretty sure of my abilities.

"Smug, are we?" He asked, amused.

"Whatever happens to you, do you accept it?"

"What could you possibly to do me?"

"That's irony. Now something _will _happen to you. I take that as a yes."

Davies and I bowed to one another, spun around and took a few steps back. He raised his wand above his head, like a sword, I simply kept my wand at my side.

"Ready?" Anna called out. I nodded, not taking my eyes of Davies. He looked at Anna and nodded too.

"Get ready, 3…2…1. Duel!"

Davies pointed his wand at me and yelled "Stupefy!"

I stepped aside calmly.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Not even close. _Petrificus Totalus!_"

"_Protego!_"

"_Rictusempra!_" Seriously? That was his best?

"_Involent dolor!_"

I watched in amusement as Davies was wrapped up in pink giftwrapping paper.

"A present for my friend Pansy." I said, pointing my wand at the wrapped up Davies and non-verbally casting '_Ventus_', causing him to be blown directly into Pansy's arms.

"I'll take you on next, they're still doubting you, love." Draco said, stepping up. "I won't go easy on her. I'll even use two of the Unforgivables on her." Draco looked at me, asking silently if it was okay.

"Don't hold back." I nodded.

I bowed to him, as did he.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded stiffly.

He slashed his wand in the air. "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_" I yelled, choosing to tame him first.

"_Furnunculus!_"He countered.

"_Umbra!_" I said calmly, and watched my shadow spring alive and jump in front of me, absorbing the curse. It slowly melted back into the ground. Draco was shell-shocked for a moment.

"_Incendio!_" Draco pointed it at something overhead me. I smirked at him.

"_Aguamenti!_" I pointed it at the table that was hovering above my head.

"_Serpensortia!_"Draco roared, not giving up.

The snake landed gracefully in front of me.

"Mistress?" It hissed at me. I glared at Draco – that was a low blow. Well, two can play at that game. I bent down and picked up the snake. It curled around my arm, and vanished into smoke.

"_Labia Glutinari!_"

And with that I stowed my wand in my pocket to watch I amusement as Draco's lips were glued together.

He looked furious, but he jabbed his wand at me. I was pulled into the air, suspended in the air comically by the ankle.

"_Aethra!_" I yelled, completely forgetting my wand.

I was stunned when it worked, and a bright light shone in the room. Breaking Draco's concentration.

_Liberacorpus _I thought and fell to the floor.

I pulled my wand out again and waved it at the bright light.

"Had enough?" I yelled at Draco.

He let his wand fall and tried to smile.

"_Regressum._" I said, removing the spell. He pointed his wand at me again.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Umbra!_" My shadow was alive again.

"_Imperio!_"

For a moment I felt absolutely happy. 'Dance the salsa' a voice told me.

I lifted my wand slowly.

"_Regressum!_" I gasped.

The curse was lifted, and Draco looked proud. He stowed his wand away.

"Are you guys happy now?" Draco asked them. Many of them nodded, and Pansy was trying to unwrap Davies.

"Now, we'll start where we sort of ended. At patronuses." I went on. "Draco and I will be walking through the room."

"What about the snakes? I mean, they weren't in the DA. Which brings me to another point, what is our name? Or are we the DA again?" Ginny asked, eyeing the Slytherins, who were all standing to one side.

"We can be, or you can think of a new name. I honestly don't care."

"I think we should keep it." Neville said. "Out of respect for Dumbledore."

"Very well then." I said. "As for the snakes, they all got excellent marks in their Charms and Transfigurations OWLs. They are just as skilled as the rest of us. Now, grab a partner!"

"We want to see your patronus' first." Seamus said. I rolled my eyes and waved my wand, not saying the incantation out loud.

The snake erupted from my wand, now larger and slightly terrifying. Slightly? That was an understatement.

I stared in awe at it. Horrified, yet proud.

"Skye… what is that?" Someone asked.

"It's a basilisk, you idiot." Anna said to the person, slapping him across the head.

"Skye… how did you do that?" Draco asked me. I looked at him slowly.

"I… I don't know."

"The empress has accepted her destiny, thus I have come back to protect her." It hissed at me.

"Thank you." I whispered back, reaching to touch it. I could feel its scales… and then it faded slowly.

"Wow. Um… maybe mine can be as cool as that?"

And with that they all paired up and started to cast the spell.

Most of them succeeded, but I was a bit distracted by what had happened with my own patronus.

123

**A/N: You may have noticed, but I've added some of my own spells. I'll list them here, you should be able to figure out what they can do in this chapter.**

**Umbra**

**Regressum **

**Ventus (Wind element)**

**Involent dolor**

**Aethra**

**Labia Glutinari**


	60. Chapter 60

**For Z-Aquarius-kai.**

**Chapter 60: Confessions**

**Draco's POV**

I stared in awe at Skye's patronus – a basilisk! That was bloody awesome!

I stared at my wand as Skye walked around the class.

Would the wolf still be there?

I pointed my wand to an open spot in the room.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

The wolf reared from my wand, bigger now. Scarier too. Its mouth dripped with silver saliva, its teeth huge and bared… It was much larger than the last time, even if the creature was angry, its eyes still held empathy – I didn't know that was even possible.

"What the hell is that?" Davies thought wise to ask. Anna rolled her eyes and slapped him hard across the head, causing her lioness patronus to disappear. He was her partner, and he hadn't been able to conjure a patronus, much to the amusement of the others. The wolf faded away slowly…

"Dumnezue! It's a wolf, you big idiot." She sounded exasperated.

"I can see that, Anna, but it doesn't look like a normal wolf."

"It is." Skye's quiet voice said. She was watching the wolf with interest. It looked like her animal form, except angry, but still… quiet.

"Why is your patronus a basilisk, Skye? And why didn't you do when you looked it in the eye?" He demanded. "First a bloody basilisk appears, then a wolf – that looks like it ate a bloody bear!"

"Patronuses change, Davies." Skye sneered at him, causing her father's facial feature to come out. "And as for me not dying – it's a patronus, you fucking idiot."

"Man, you look like Snape." He said, backing away slowly. Skye saw this and tilted her head to the side slightly. I saw her scars from when Theo attacked her.

"Oh, do I? Well, if I resemble Snape so much, who's not to say I might be like him?" Skye leered, her eyes dark as she bent her head, causing shadows to appear under her eyes. Even I was scared now. And Skye only scared when… um… never mind…

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"_Labia crescit!_" She'd pulled her wand up so swiftly, that were it not for my heightened senses I would've missed it. His lips began to grow fast, until he looked like a fish.

"You dare insult me again, and your lips will burst next." Skye said with a sneer. I made a mental note not to tease her about something like that in future. My lips were one of my best features, and they were good for several things.

She turned heel and went to a corner, where a bunch of pillows was stacked. She pulled one of the stack; threw it on the floor and sat on it, purposefully.

"I really don't like you, Davies." Skye said simply.

"Is it because he stole your blanket?" Anna asked her. Skye stared at her for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. This seemed like a joke only she got.

"What did I say?" Anna asked, blushing.

"_Regressum!_" Skye pointed her wand at Davies again. His expression immediately turned into a smirk.

"Knew you couldn't hurt me. Now, about that date…"

That was the last straw.

I pointed my wand at him; an inhuman sound escaped my throat again.

"Draco." Skye said softly, her tone light, but held the tiniest hint of a warning. "Get on with your practicing, the shows over." She said louder, the students turned around and went on.

Skye came up to me.

"I think there's something weird going on here…"

"That is painfully obvious." I smirked. She turned her Snape-like glare on me. She lifted her wand at the clearing again.

"I'm serious!" She said hastily. "Just… look at this…" She waved her wand at the wall behind us. "Hold up your wand." She muttered. I sent her a questioning look, one she missed.

She waved her wand, and a patronus became corporeal in front of us. But it was _not _the snake, but a wolf. A thin, feminine wolf, this one bowed to us.

"My empress." Indeed, it was a female.

"How did you do that?" I asked her, forcing myself to look away from the patronus. She stared in horror at the beast.

"Fuck!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw the wolf disappear.

"Aren't you a lady."

She didn't hear me, as she turned heel and ran, grabbing Anna's hand.

I stared at the place where I knew the door was, from where they'd just disappeared. Since when did Skye keep anything from me?

123

**Skye's POV**

"Sa te bag in pisda matei, Skye! What's wrong with you?" She yelled at me. I stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Ann… brace yourself." I said.

"For what?"

But I didn't give her an answer as I scooped her into my arms and ran at full speed to the Dark Forest, to the veela-tribe's old home.

The place looked pretty much the same. Where the veela were buried a patch of wildflowers had started to grow. It was beautiful. I set her down carefully, making sure she didn't stumble.

"This was Laud's former home." I said, trying to prolong the inevitable. She shook her head to clear the dizzy spell. She looked around the vast clearing, now illuminated in the moonlight.

"This place? Why'd he leave? It's beautiful."

I motioned to the graves. "He was their leader, Anna. They trusted him, and in the end she died for him. to protect him."

"She?"

"Lila."

"Who's Lila?"

"He was engaged to her." I explained. "He truly did love her, but he had just asked her to marry him when…" I gulped, rapidly blinking away tears. "…it happened…"

She went to the graves and looked at the names. It wasn't fancy at all, but these veela were nature-folk, and I knew, as well as Laud had, that they would want it to be no other way.

"So that's why he was yelling 'why did she have to die' in Potions that first day?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Laud's heart has been broken twice now." I said absentmindedly. She didn't ask about the first time. "Anna, I see the way you look at him."

She blanched. "What do you mean?"

"Every time you look at him, it's as if you recognize him, but from where you don't know."

"How did you know?"

"Not much is a secret to me." I said simply. "I also know what happened to Zane… and Sage…"

Indeed I knew, as horrifying as it was, I knew.

"Did he tell you?" She asked softly.

"No. I know things, Anna. I just instantly know them."

"How?"

"I don't know!" I said, pulling a hand through my hair. My hair got caught in a strand, and I glared at my hair as I pulled my hand over my face. Willing it to leave my hand alone. Anna sighed and came over to me, gently untangling me from my own hair.

"This sure is sad, the Empress of Shape-Shifters just lost a battle to her own hair."

I stared at her for a moment, before slowly smiling.

"I know you didn't come here to inform me on Laud's past. Though I do thank you for telling me."

"You're right…" I said.

"And? Please, S."

"The other day I had a weird dream. One where I woke up in another world, and met all of these characters, like Cora and Lia – who I could swear is either Harry's or my little sister, and they told me they were preparing for battle."

Anna's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. She was waiting for me to go on.

"And there was this really weird girl who said I could change my patronus…"

"It's because you already knew it, Skye. You just told yourself."

"It doesn't make sense."

"Life rarely does."

"Do I sound crazy to you?"

"No more than usual." She said with a slight smile. I threw myself against the tree behind me. The sound told me I'd cracked the base of it.

"Listen to me, S."

I looked up at her.

"You can tell Draco that I asked you to show me the veela-tribe's old place, because you know I have a crush on Laud."

I blinked at her.

"You know I do, S." She snapped at me, quite playfully. "But you're no more insane than usual."

"_That_ makes me feel loads better." I said sarcastically. She grinned.

"Come on, you've got detention."

"Oh, yeah…"

123

The days passed quickly, and before we knew it, it was October. Zane's birthday had been in August, he became sixteen. We'd held a party for him, and it looked like he'd enjoyed it. It was hard to tell with that kid. The only people who seemed to get him were me and Sage. But he and Sage hadn't been on speaking terms since Zane's birthday. Well, he refused to simply look at Sage, and Sage refused to speak with him. I was sort of torn between the two boys, and it was bloody frustrating!

I'd told Draco about the dream I had, and he'd laughed at the idea of me dancing with a banana – well, so did I! It was frigging hilarious! Though I hadn't thought so at the time.

123

"So… what is this thing, S?" Anna asked me.

"It's a party." I said, poring over the list in front of me.

"Yes, that's painfully obvious. I meant, what type of party? I know it's a costume party, but do we have to have dates?"

"Only if you want one." I shrugged. "I mean, I'm goin' with Draco."

"And me?" She asked uncertainly.

"Ask Laud." I said, not particularly paying attention to the world around me.

"What? Skye, I fancy him, of course I do, but why would I ask him? I don't think he even considers liking me. He dislikes me, if anything, plus he's a school teacher! Wouldn't it be slightly unethical? He could lose his job! And I would hate to be the cause of that!"

I rolled my eyes at the parchment; this was an action that she didn't miss.

"Is it humorous to you that I am in such a state, _because of your brother?_" She demanded, glaring at me. I didn't see the glare, though I felt it aimed at my neck. She was standing behind me, pacing up and down while I tried to let the whole DA know that there would be a party tonight, and they needed to dress up. They all knew about it, we'd told them all in the passing, but just in case. And entry without an invitation was not possible.

"Really, Skye? That's easy for you to say! Draco's your soul mate, and you bloody well know that! And if I remember correctly, _he_ asked _you_. I just feel weird taking the first step, but I know I have to. He'd never ask me, not after Lila. But you've never seen him when he's an arse. He literally screamed at me to fuck off! I think I'll take the hint."

Well, of course he did! What did she think? First he lost mum, even though it wasn't her fault, he just lost her because Voldemort was a complete hinder and therefore he had the intelligence level of a bloody chair. Furthermore he wanted to create a hybrid species – little did he know he'd actually succeeded, so perhaps he had the intelligence level of a desk.

And then Lila. Goodness only knows how the guy must be feeling!

I flew up, not thinking. She was pinned against the wall, my hand at her throat.

"Don't you dare, Anna! Laud's been through enough hell! I'm not blind, quite contrary, I can see fucking better than most. And what I see between you and him; is not hatred. You don't know half the story; and you never will know the other half unless you go up to him and confront him!"

Anna looked scared at me, though that would still be an understatement. I came around again and removed my hand. It looked much more like a claw… I stared at my hand in revulsion, what the hell?

I willed my hand to return to normal – it did.

"It's because he's still not over losing Lila." I said, turning away from her. I sat down again and looked at the list, waving my wand at the last batch of letters, so they can be on their way. On it I made it plain that masks were a must, even if dates weren't. "Sorry."

"You said he's been hurt twice? What happened the other time?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. I saw this out of the corner of my eye. "And it's fine, by the way. Behead me, if you must." She added jokingly.

I glared at her in response of her comment, before becoming serious again.

"That's not my tale to tell, Annie. Now, you're going as Athena, right?" I said, changing the subject. She huffed and plodded down next to me. We were in the Slytherin Common Room. The snakes have allowed her in, 'cause she's just awesome that way. They all like her, though it might have something to do with her beating Davies' arse in the last meeting – they all hate the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. He hadn't quit, as he said he would – Draco and the other Slytherins had something planned, though I was to be kept in the dark about it.

"Yeah, I am." She said. "How far are you?"

"I think I'm maybe twenty-three steps away from my bed." I said, frowning. She laughed.

"And Pans said you're not funny…"

"Seriously." I said, I was not funny.

"Seriously what?"

"Heck if I know."

I wrote a name on the next piece of parchment, signed it and put it neatly on the pile with the rest. Anna took a letter, searched the list for an unmarked name, wrote it down and finally added it to the pile. Then she snatched it back and folded it.

"Honestly, Skye, how would I ask your brother?"

"You just do it."

"But…" She said, but the owl that flew through the window caught my attention. I removed the letter, trying to listen what Anna was saying, but the letter drew my attention as I recognized the tiny handwriting. I quickly scanned the letter and inwardly groaned.

"Oh, I hate that guy!" I yelled at it, causing Anna to jump.

"Fine! I won't ask Davies to go with me!"

I swung around from the letter to face her.

"You had better not! The guy's a complete arsehole! But that wasn't why I was yelling." I said, lifting the letter a millimeter so as to draw her attention to it.

"Then who was it?" She asked curiously, leaning over my shoulder.

"It's Leonard Everglott. He wants to join the fight. Would you continue here whilst I quickly reply?"

"Who's this Everglott fella?" Anna asked me, frowning at the tiny scrawl.

"A friend of mine in SA's brother."

I got out a clean sheet of parchment and started to reply. I told him not to worry, but to keep practicing as we _will _need his help later on. I also told him to urge Elzette to take some martial arts class, muggles are bloody strong, and they would be able to kick the shit out of any wizard, had they only the right skills.

I gave it to the owl and it was off again.

"Are you gonna let him join in?" She asked casually.

"Yeah. But he's gotta stay put, for now. I'll let him know when the time to fight's come."

"How could you possible know when that's gonna be?"

I looked up from a badger seventh year's letter.

"I'll just know." I said, confused at my own words. "Anyways, we're almost done… just two more, and then we'll have to go get ready."

"But…"

"No, buts!" I snapped, sending the last two letters away.

I got up, she followed suit.

"Do you really think I should?" She asked me nervously. "Won't it be awkward for you?"

I laughed with gusto.

"Yes, and no. If anyone deserves happiness, it's him." I said smiling sadly. "Laud needs love, and I can only provide sisterly affection. And who he, or you for that matter, date isn't really any of my business."

I left out that I knew Laud would fall for a seventeen-year old – Draco had told me this quite excitedly. And I already knew she was his. That was one of the only part of the prophecy I had been able to figure out. And perhaps Zane's…

_To the educator's pet and the centaur girl,_

_Give him, whom you choose, not a twirl,_

_Cherish him, love him, until the earth ceases to whirls._

It wasn't exactly that hard to figure out.

The educator's pet bit was meant literally, and she had do cherish dear Laud, as he won't take the first step. Not because he doesn't like her, but because he fears love.

She nodded and was out of the Common Room – probably looking for the professor.

Draco came sauntering into the room, a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"I know what to go as!" He boomed, causing the few second years that were left to jump violently.

"Hush, Draco, do you want the whole world to know?" I whispered to him, pulling him with me. "Now… tell me about this idea."

"Well…" He said in a sing-song voice, entwining our hands. "How about we go as ourselves?"

"I thought that too. I actually bought outfits to go with it…"

"Well, it seems that great minds think alike." He smiled at me, bending low and pressing our foreheads together. "Can I see these outfits?"

"Yeah… we kinda need to go get ready… the party's in an hour…"

"Then go get it, my love."

I pressed a little kiss to his lips before pulling away. The second years were pretending to gag behind us. We just laughed at their silliness.

I quickly ran upstairs to get his outfit, with his mask, a green and silver one, and ran back downstairs. His costume was on a hanger, and covered in a black plastic bag.

"What is it?" he asked nervously. I smiled naughtily at him.

"It's a surprise, my sweet." I said, pecking him on the cheek before fleeing upstairs.

Pansy and the other seventh years were there, already getting ready. I hadn't noticed them when I went inside earlier.

"Skye, you're not ready yet!" Pansy shrieked, terrified.

"I'll be ready in time. You look nice, by the way, Pans." I said, surveying her look. I shook my head at her idea, the effect was quite nice, truth be told, though slightly silly. Not a lot of the DA members will get it, as I assume not a lot of them have seen the origin of this costume.

"I agree. What are you going as? I never saw your costume."

"You've seen my costume plenty of times, my dear friend." I said grandly, picking up the other costume on my bed. "You just haven't seen my dress."

"You're going with Draco, right?" She asked me.

"No, I've decided to go with Neville tonight." I sneered at her. "I assume Davies is your date?"

"Nah, he has a thing for you."

"No, he's got a thing for _annoying _me." I corrected her.

"Still. Theo asked me, and I might as well go, right?"

"Yes, Pans, you can go with whom you wish. Just hope he doesn't throw you into an oven. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

123

**Draco's POV**

I stared at the costume… she couldn't be serious? Admittedly, it _was _a good idea, but still.

I slowly picked it up and started pulling it apart. I grimaced at the trousers, _leather_. What the hell had she been thinking?

After I'd donned my costume, I pulled on a cloak to cover it, my mask in my pocket, together with my wand up my sleeve. I had this odd feeling of foreboding upon me, it clasped its cold hand around my heart, restricting my breathing… the grip growing tighter and tighter as every second passes…

"Draco, love?" Skye was behind me. I turned around slowly and smiled at her.

"Wow, you're going as Grim Reapers? Isn't that a bit contrasting?" Blaise asked me, coming out of the bathroom. Skye and I turned to him – and burst out laughing. Blaise looked completely ridiculous!

He scowled at us.

"It was Luna's idea, okay?" He mumbled, but Skye and I were too busy enjoying his embarrassment.

"Well, you look _blazing_, my dear boy." Skye said, "You'll make Luna one very happy camper tonight. What the hell are you, anyways?"

"I'm a nargle on fire." He shrugged. He was wearing a blue leotard with fluff all over it, and fake flames sticking out at random places. "I imagined them to be pixie-like creatures… but fluffy Cornish pixies? Really? And I thought Theo was going too?"

"He is, and with Pansy. You guys will not believe what they're going as!" Skye said, beaming.

"Werewolves?" Blaise ventured a guess.

"Nope." Skye answered. "Something even more bizarre."

"I shudder." I said, holding out my arm to her. "Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes, but took my arm anyways.

"Seriously, where are your costumes?" Blaise asked.

"Why spoil the surprise?"

Neither of us had turned our Glamour charms off, that was something we'd do there. I tossed Blaise a cloak. "Put it on 'til we get there. And remember your mask."

123

We tried to move quietly, but we knew even if we were caught, nothing would happen to us. Dad had our backs. How odd it is to refer to Sev as dad, now I knew how Skye must've felt back in forth year.

I wondered how _my _parents were doing. Possible terrified, they were. Not knowing when the Dark Lord would have another hissy fit, because plans didn't work out – I blamed him. He couldn't beat _Harry Potter, _who was a _teenager_, not a highly trained Auror. Yes, Potter was a brilliant duelist, and he was perhaps one of the bravest persons I've ever met. He had a big fight ahead of him, one I myself considered a suicide mission, but he faced it full on.

We had arrived on the seventh floor corridor; we paced up and down thrice before the door revealed itself. The doors were opened for us, by a very red-faced Sage. He was seemingly alone thus far.

"Skye, thank goodness. I need your help!" He said, pulling us inside.

"What is it, Sage?" She asked him, panicked at his expression.

"I need help with my costume…"

I looked him up and down; he was wearing a pair of fashionable trousers, with a white button-up shirt and a black and grey striped tie.

"Do you need a jacket?" Skye asked carefully, unsure.

"No, this look is all right as it is, I'm going as Eros."

"The god of love?" Skye asked incredulously. "So… what? You need a blindfold?"

"Very funny, genius. No, I need wings! Please?" He pleaded. Skye smiled and lifted out her wand.

"_Alea Crescit!_" She yelled, pointing it at him. Almost instantly a pair of great wings started to grow out of his back. He unfurled them, wincing slightly.

"How did you do that?" He asked her in awe. The wings that had grown were beautiful, so strikingly white, casting rainbows on the walls. He folded them up again, a huge smile on his face.

"Merlin." She shrugged, looking around at the room. "Sage, did you do this?" I looked around to see what she was talking about.

The room had expanded, and there was even a stage, dark purple curtains closed in front of it. What was that all about?

The walls were all the different colors of our houses. The colors were glossy; the different animals of our houses were animated, letting out a random growl or an eagle cry.

From the ceiling hung tiny, little balls, making the setting romantic.

Of course a gruesome factor was added, and all the walls were covered in grime and some even in what was what I considered to be blood. Dozens of carved pumpkins stood around the world, candles flickering feebly inside them, making them appear eerie. Above us candles were floating, just like they'd done at dinner.

On the sides of the room stood tables covered in oversized lollipops, pumpkin pasties, goblets of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, something that smelled like firewhiskey and a lot of other things.

"Um… yes?"

"Why?"

He laughed and threw his arms around both of our shoulders.

"Because you, my dear royals, are important, and I want you two to have the happiest night of your lives."

"Sage, that day will be when I marry Skye." I said earnestly, earning a little giggle from Skye.

"So, what are you dressed as?" He asked, removing his arms and looking for something in his pants pocket. I quickly touched the wristlet, causing my Glamours to fade.

"Oh, yourselves. That's a good idea. I would've come as myself, but then I wouldn't be able to walk and… yeah…"

I glanced at Skye – she'd done the same as me. Her eyes were now green and black permanently, the sparkle of violet gone forever.

She was beautiful… and I couldn't believe she was _mine_. I took off my cloak and hung it on one of the closets – this place had closets? Okay…

I helped her out of hers and put it away too. I turned around slowly to look at her. She had an amused expression on her face, her skin slightly glowing.

She had a light green dress on, it came down her shoulders like vines, meeting just below her neck, and hanging down to just above her knees. Near her hips the green went from straight to poofy, with silver sticking out under it.

"Wow." I couldn't help but say. In that outfit, that might have been made from leaves, she definitely fit the role of Empress of Shape-Shifters.

"Wow yourself." She smiled, winking at me. I glanced down at my outfit again, not having understood her intentions at the time, but with the leathers pants and matching green shirt she'd chosen, she made me look the part of Emperor.

"See? Royals." Sage said from the door, smirking. "Now, put on your masks as I welcome the guests."

We did as instructed and watched the arrivals.

First were Luna and Blaise, who I only recognized from the nargle on fire costume. Luna had more of a form fitting one on, though still fluffy one.

Next were Pansy and Theo – whose costumes were absolutely awesome! Pansy was dressed I a dark dress, like that one Mrs. Lovett wore in Sweeney Todd. And Theo was the notorious Mr. Todd himself, together with the crazy hair and bloodied shirt.

Couple by couple arrived; until vampires, cliché witches, a mad scientist, the queen of hearts, a jester, and many others filled the room. Though all with masks.

Skye pulled me off to dance to a salsa-number – and she was good. I guess the bananas were good practice.

The door opened again, and the room went silent.

"Sorry I'm late." Anna said brightly. She was dressed as Athena. Ready in battle armor, her sword dangling in one hand. Her bright, blue eyes shone from beneath the earthy looking mask.

"Good, get in here, we thought you were Snape!" Someone snapped, grabbing her by the arm. She snaked her hand out the door and caught someone else by the wrist, pulling him in.

Poseidon. Battle armor, sandals and trident at the ready.

Or, Laud dressed as Poseidon. He pointed his trident playfully at Anna once they were inside; she laughed and swung her sword at him.

"They're sweet… don't you agree?" Skye said randomly.

"They sure are. But do you think Laud's ready?"

"He'll never be ready." She said, putting her head on my chest. We were now sitting around one of the tables.

"Yeah… I kinda guessed as much, but she'll have to take the first step."

"Exactly. But they're both as stubborn as mules."

"And it's so obvious that she's the one he's destined to fall for." I retorted. Skye lifted her head an inch or so.

"Wanna dance again?" I asked her. She shook her head and sat upright.

"I feel like… something… is gonna happen… and…"

I reached for her hand and clutched it tightly.

"I know, I have the same feeling."

The music stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Sage said from the stage, everyone looked around to him. "I'd like to thank the Empress and Emperor for arranging this little party!" He pointed to the two of us. Zane appeared behind us, and placed two crowns on our heads. "Now your costumes are complete – and I bow before the royals." He bowed deeply, a move echoed by Zane right in front of us. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing a costume. He'd just come in normal clothes. The Room's occupants clapped, amused by the boys' antics. "And now… I'd like to introduce a band that has formed only recently, and under our own noses – the Black Diamonds!"

Sage waved his hand, allowing the curtains to be drawn.

The band members were all wearing identical masks, and it was difficult to say who they were.

"This is for the happy couple." The lead singer said.

The drummer started to beat his drums in steady rhythm… one that grew slightly faster, until the song started in full swing. I pulled Skye up and to the dancefloor, feeling we should dance – as it was dedicated to us.

"_I met you in my first year,_

_Unsure of what you were,_

_You became my friend,_

_Started a new trend,_

_And that's the way I bare,_

_I bare you, 'cause I love you,_

_You're just beautiful, in every single way,_

_I was hoping you felt this way too,_

_And now I can always say,_

_She's mine,_

_Until I am ninety-nine!_

_You know I see you,_

_With me you have no mask,_

_Every time I kiss you, the sensation is new,_

_And a lifetime of sweet kisses, is all I ask,_

_I bare you, 'cause I love you,_

_You're just beautiful, in every single way,_

_I was hoping you felt this way too,_

_And now I can always say,_

_She's mine,_

_Until I am ninety-nine!_

_You make me happy,_

_Make me glad,_

_Even when I feel real bad…_"

"This song is so corny." I whispered into Skye's ear. "Though true, nonetheless… How the hell do they know all this?"

Skye tilted her head slightly.

"Blaise helped write it." She answered, "And he's wondering if we like it."

"Honestly? No," I laughed, "but it was a sweet gesture."

I turned from Skye to give Blaise a thumbs-up.

The door swung open again. The music stopped abruptly, but not by will. The woman standing in the doorway was twirling her wand almost playfully.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" She said in a voice above a whisper.

"Why, Aunt Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked her pleasantly. Her head turned to me, slowly – hauntingly…

"Is that you, Draco?"

Skye inched to the nearest person. 'Pull back.' She whispered to the person. The person inched to her partner and passed on the message.

"What do you want, Bella? You have no business here." Skye spoke up. Bella's head snapped up.

"Oh, I have business here – and it's all got to do with you."

Skye detached herself from me and stepped forward, ignoring my protests.

123

**Skye's POV**

"And what have I done to you?" I asked the mental woman. "Not that a reason matters, am I right? You'll kill me anyways." My tone was taunting, and she hated it.

"_Crucio!_" She yelled angrily. With a flick of my wand I deflected the spell.

"You can't hurt me, Bella. Or have you forgotten? You _owe _me."

"I owe you nothing!" She spat. "I owe the Dark Lord everything!"

I smirked at her.

"_Avada Kedavra!_'

"_Umbra!_" My shadow sprang to life and absorbed the curse. I swished my wand over my head and brought it back down. "_Exuere!_"

The spell missed her by two inches, but that was what I was aiming for.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Ventus!_"

The wind blew the flame into her hair, setting it alight. She shrieked in fear and doused the fire.

"_Crucio!_"

Was that the only spell she knew?

"_Pedibus glutinari!_"

Her feet sprang together, glued to stay that way. She hobbled, firing a green curse… but it missed me… and hit the person to my left…


	61. Chapter 61

**So, this is for God. In You I trust.**

**Chapter 61: Angel**

**Skye's POV**

My eyes followed the light until it passed me… I jumped forward and lifted Bellatrix off the floor, my claw at her throat.

A pair of great wings had expanded, now enfolding someone. The green light hit the wings as if in slow-motion.

The wings seemed to die… The feathers browned and seemed sad… Hundreds of feathers lifted of him, floated into the air and started to burn.

"_Augamenti!_" The spell sounded around the room.

"Now, Bella, shall we discuss this elsewhere?" I asked her, pulling her hair back to expose a dirty neck. "Or shall I finish you here?"

She lifted her wand and pointed it at me.

"Oh, no, Bella, dear, you're not getting away with it!" I pulled her hair purposefully. She gasped and her wand clattered to the floor. I pulled her into a standing position, keeping a hand on her hair as the other scooped her wand up.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "If you don't answer me, so help me…"

I brought my nails to her neck.

"The Dark Lord sent me." She gasped out. "To get the traitors…"

"Well, Bella, aren't you yourself one for telling me this?" I sneered at her. "You have no idea who I am and the powers I possess." I leaned in to whisper it in her ear.

"How did you get in here?" My voice was a low growl. She hissed at me, her semi-open eyes glaring at me. I shook her head, causing her to hiss, in pain this time. "Answer me!"

"The… the Dark Forest…"

"_Stupefy._" I said the word calmly, using her own wand against her.

"Sk… Skye? What's wrong with your hand?" A small voice asked me. I looked to the speaker. The fiery hair spoke chapters…

I glanced at my hand – the claw…. I willed it back to normal.

"I'm half-veela, when I get angry, that happens. Now, who got shot?" I glanced around the room, searching.

"We did." Sage's voice came from my left. He was clutching a shaking Zane. "Are you all right?" He asked in concern. Zane nodded, clutching Sage around the waist. Sage's arms were protectively around Zane's shoulders.

"You saved me." A strange voice croaked. They all looked for the voice, though I immediately found it. "Why?" The voice went on.

"You're my best mate." Sage gently pulled away from Zane. "Let's get you down to the Infirmary."

"Zane, did you just speak?" I found myself asking. Last said looked shocked. I couldn't help but smile and run to hug both him and Sage.

"Now I know you two are true." I whispered to them. They returned my hug awkwardly.

"How come Sage wasn't killed?" Davies piped up. I pulled away from my friends to scowl at him.

"Screw you." I shot at him. "I'll even go get you a bloody screwdriver."

With that I turned heel, and pushed the two out of the room. Leaving the room at large utterly befuddled as to what the hell a screwdriver was. I picked up the unconscious Bellatrix and slung her over my shoulder.

"I suggest we call it a night." I said, to nodding agreements. They all looked frightened beyond belief, not taking their eyes off Bella. No one wondered how I was able to carry her. Okay, perhaps they did, but they didn't voice it.

"What the… how did she get into the castle?" Draco asked me as we walked to the Headmaster's study.

"Heck if I know, but this bitch is goin' down."

"Relax, Skye." Draco put a hand on my shoulder. "Sage, Zane, go to the Hospital Wing, all right? Make sure you two are all right. I don't want you two hurt, not if I can help it. We still need to figure out why the hell you didn't die, Sage."

"That's easy. The wings Skye gave me were so strong that it had a life of their own." Sage said it as if it was obvious. "You are one brilliant witch, Skye."

"Thanks, and I can see why you're a Gryffindor, Sage." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to dad's study.

"Cover me, Dray. No one can actually see me go up with her."

Draco waved his wand, Disillusioning me.

I stopped in front of the sleeping gargoyle and spoke the password.

I walked up the stairs, stumbling under Bellatrix's weight. Dad was at his desk, bent low over some paperwork.

"Skye?" He asked, looking up. He must've heard me stumble.

"Hi, dad." I said, throwing the woman on the floor. "Guess who just joined the DA's party."

Dad looked from me to the unconscious woman on the floor.

"What the…"

"She almost killed Zane. Sage stepped in front of him, though."

"What?" Dad looked horrified.

"He's fine. Just before the party I gave him some wings, and these wings were so powerful that it took on a life of their own. Bellatrix killed the wings – not him."

"That's at least good. Where are they now?"

"I sent them to the Hospital Wing." I sat down in front of dad. "What are we going to do with her?" I pointed over my shoulder.

"I'll wipe her memory." Dad said simply, whipping out his wand and pointing it at her.

"She couldn't kill me, though. She still has a life-debt to me."

"And I'm certain that will come back to haunt her." Dad smirked. "What you did that day was an incredibly clever thing, sweetheart." He moved around her, wiping her memory and placing wards in her mind. He went over to the fireplace and pushed her in, yelling the name of Malfoy Manor. She disappeared in a haze of green flames.

"How did she get into the castle? Do you know?" Dad asked, looking concerned at the empty fireplace.

"She came through the Dark Forest. That's what she said, anyways."

"Did you believe her?"

I smirked slightly. "She couldn't exactly argue with me… I mean, my claw was kinda at her neck…' The last part I said softly, not knowing what to expect.

"Your claw?" He asked, confused. I lifted my hand and willed it to turn it into the talon.

"Dad, I think I'm losing my humanity…"

"That's impossible. I'm human, therefore you will remain human."

I took a sort of odd comfort from these words – what if he was right? He was, of course he was, he's dad. My dad. And I would trust him, even if it meant my life.

"Severus, get out of my pajamas…" One of the portraits mumbled in his sleep. I looked at it, shocked. What the…

"Um, dad, I think you should move back to the dungeons." I said carefully.

"Why do you say that?" He asked me curiously, sitting back down.

"Um… one of these men thinks you're wearing their nighties."

123

"Are you two all right?" I asked them for perhaps the hundredth time. They both laughed heartily.

"Yes, Skye, we're fine." Sage answered for them both. "The nurse just wants to keep us overnight."

"What did you tell her?" Anna asked from the side. "I mean, you couldn't full well tell her Bellatrix had shown up…"

"But that's what we did. The whole seventh year class saw her, and half the sixth year. She would've found out eventually." Sage said.

"Yeah. And what are you going to say when they start asking questions as to where we took her?" Anna asked, "Guys, we need to get our story straight."

"We took her to Snape. He found us walking with the lady and insisted we take her up to his office. That's the last we heard of her." I said, shrugging.

"That it?" Laud asked.

"No one questions Sev. At least not to his face." Draco said, he was staring out in front of him, not really seeing anything.

The Hospital Wing was dark; it was probably two in the morning. The curtains were drawn, and the six of us were perched on the beds or seated between them.

"You cast Mufflatio, right?" Laud asked me nervously.

"Yeah. Like I'd forget." I smirked.

"So… I'm curious, I must say, as to why Sage wasn't killed when the spell hit him?" Anna said with a frown.

"Skye's magic is so advanced, that the wings she gave Sage had their own life." Laud explained. "You're coming in to your full powers now… and I shall be the first to say that I'm mighty glad you're on our side, Skye."

"What do you mean?"

"Your true powers are so terrible that only a descendant of Merlin could handle it." He went on. "And you were chosen because of your parentage, Skye. Your mother…" He gulped. "As hard as it is for me, she's no longer mine."

Anna looked at me curiously.

"She still loves you, Laud." I said to him. "But… I changed that."

"She loves Severus more." He said sadly. "But their genes combined – created you. We both know the type of man your father really is."

I nodded.

"And there you have it. You. The Empress. Half-veela, quarter werewolf… and quarter human. Though we both know what's happening to that."

I looked down.

"Yeah… I'll retain my soul, though, right?"

"Yeah." Laud grinned. "You _both _will." He looked pointedly at me and Draco. I reached for Draco's hand and curled my fingers around his.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Sage asked us.

"You don't need to know." Laud smiled at him fondly. "All you need to worry about is fulfilling your part of the prophecy."

"Yeah… I've been trying, but I don't get it."

I smiled at Draco, he winked at me. We both knew what his part meant – tonight had made that obvious. Sage's part, I mean. Though we wouldn't tell _him _that.

I stood up, holding out a hand towards Draco.

"We've gotta go, everyone." I said, as Draco took my hand absentmindedly.

"Why?" Anna asked me.

"To talk to the spiders."

Draco seemed to snap out of his stupor.

"That's a good idea." He said, a smile forming around his lips. "But not just them, the others too."

123

"Empress? You wished to see us?"

The centaurs were already waiting – of course they were. They'd known I'd come.

"We need to build up the forces in this forest. I'm sure you all know that Hogwarts was infiltrated last night."

I called it 'last night' because it was already the next day.

"We know, Empress." Bane lowered his head. "And we have already started building the forces. The centaurs are now all excellent archers, and the veela that left?"

I nodded.

"They returned." He smiled at me. "They realized the mistake they'd made."

I beamed at him, before looking at Draco.

"Laud." We said at the same time. He smiled brightly before disappearing.

"And you should send the Xenio Mito to us." Bane went on. "And the Siren to the merpeople."

I nodded, reaching up to touch him again.

"You're the only human I allow to touch me, Empress." He said softly. "The others have no right."

"You're still such a handsome creature, Bane. And you should accept _whole _tribe. You know you miss him."

_Him _being the current Divination teacher – along with Trelawney, that is.

"I thank you, Empress." He bowed deeply to me.

"Now, just for the spiders…"

"They've already sorted it out amongst themselves. They blame themselves for the intrusion."

"They shouldn't."

"Oh, but they should. They hadn't been on their posts, as they were supposed to be."

"They didn't kill each other, did they?" I asked, horrified. These spiders were something I loved the most about the forest, as strange as it may be. They were always here when Draco and I were training, and they always offered help, even if it meant using them as practice dummies. I'd never done it, but they'd been really helpful in the transforming bit.

"Goodness, no! Spiders, as ruthless as they are, they place family first." The centaur explained, flailing his arms.

"That's good. So… everything's under control?"

"Slightly so."

"That's enough. Too much order and too little chaos can never be a good thing."

"Wise words." Bane nodded. "I'll have to remember that for future reference."

123

October turned to November, and winter came. Slowly, hauntingly slow… creeping up on us… but the cold didn't bother me anymore.

Anna was visiting the centaurs every other day. They helped her to become a true centaur, as that was what she could transform into. She could tell me what types of dreams I could have now, but my future was blank to her.

I always smiled sadly when she tried to place my future – no one would be able to.

Laud had returned to his tribe that day, but he declined being leader again. He said he was now comfortable between wizards. He fit in as a teacher, and he was good at his job too.

A notion I wholeheartedly second.

Sage, the siren, went into the Black Lake, he met them all, and they'd all but crowned him as their king. He had laughed it off, saying he was simply half-merman, and would therefore never truly fit in with them.

Zane had now come out further from his shell, speaking at least. Yes, he spoke, very little, but he spoke nonetheless. Leeroy had shown up the day after the party and had all but kissed Sage for saving his godson. He was such a nice man, after all.

As for news on Bella, she just kept saying a masked girl had attacked her, and when she woke up she was back at Malfoy Manor, unsure of what the hell had happened. Dad had returned her wand to her a few days later, saying he'd found it in an abandoned classroom.

The time for fighting was slowly dawning on us, and we need to get ready to fight.

No one's life is worth more than the other's. Mudblood, Pureblood and Halfblood were now just blood.

123

The days were long, dragging on, actually. But that's school for you. The projects were getting harder, and the NEWTs were drawing closer. All of the seventh years were already busy studying, and it wasn't even properly Christmas yet.

People were scared of me, of the stunt I pulled at Halloween. They'd started to wonder what had happened, how had I been able to beat Bellatrix? How had I been able to pick her up?

No one asked me this to my face, though, but I knew one day they would. My secret identity was in jeopardy – that much I knew. But I guess I always knew that… someday the ring would have to come off.

Little did I know that day would come sooner than I could've expected.

We were sitting in Defense, listening to Carrow drone on and on about goodness only knew what.

My eye caught the board.

'_Unforgivables Practice_'

No bloody way!

"… you have to truly mean it to be able to cast it…"

"Shut the fuck up, Carrow." I said after a while, thinking he was speaking the biggest load of crap imaginable.

Everyone stared at me in shock. Not a lot of students stood up to him. And with 'not a lot', I meant me and Neville.

"Repeat that, will you?" He said absentmindedly.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I said it slowly, as I was explaining something to a child. "You're teaching us what lies in the mind of a fool, and it's no riddle that you're actually a bigger idiot than him."

"I second that notion." Neville piped up. Carrow flicked his wand at Neville, causing a deep gash to appear at the side of his face.

"Is that truly how you feel, Miss Night?"

"No, I'm being sarcastic." I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps you'd better appreciate the beauty of these curses in detention?"

"Oh, goody! I can't wait." I said dryly, glaring at him.

"Why don't you leave then?" He demanded, stomping a fat foot on the ground.

"Because you are a jester, Amycus. You amuse me."

"But you wish for me to leave?"

"To leave? Goodness, no! I wish for you to only receive what you've been dishing out!" I said in a mock pleasant tone.

"You certainly have detention now, Miss Night."

"And I'll be serving it with Professor Snape. He's a much kinder man than you are." I said lazily. I was slumped in my seat and was twirling my wand absentmindedly above my head. "And much more intelligent than you can ever hope to be. But then again, Vince is smarter than you are."

Vince looked around dumbly at the mention of his name.

"What about me?"

"Nothing, Vince, besides the fact that you're a complete idiot." I said slowly, as if I was explaining to a six-year old that one plus one was two.

"I'm off." I said, standing up and picking up my bag. I hadn't even bothered to take out my books. "I really do not like you, Amycus, and you're class is just stupid. So, respectfully, shut your big mouth before you besmirch the name of your master further."

I don't know why I just wigged out like that, but I was glad I did. I pushed past Amycus and made to leave the room in a huff. In the doorway I turned around to an array of shocked faces, and three amused ones.

"And now, my sweets, I take my leave. To part from this class, perhaps to return another day, though not as me, but as the notorious Black Shadow, where I shall murder and masticate all who dare to oppose me. Long live the mutated sea-cucumber!"

Did I just say I'd chew those who opposed me?

Boy, am I weird.

I bowed deeply, turned heel and walked away dramatically, making sure my school robes fluttered behind me, my hair whipped from face.

123

"That was quite a show, Skye. Might I ask the inspiration?" Anna asked me at lunch. "You left Amycus in such a daze, that he started to explain the book pages to us. I mean the paper itself, not the information on it."

"I took Drama in Olivia." I shrugged. "And Amycus is just that stupid."

"I can't wait to see the stunt you pull in Muggle Studies." She said dreamily. We were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, she had a book propped up against the water jug, and I had nicked a piece of biltong from the kitchens – who knew they made it?

"Oh, it shall be just as entertaining. By the way, where' the men in our lives gone?" I looked around, expecting to see them at the Slytherin table.

"They're out teaching Zane again. He's easier to teach now that he talks. Even if it is a little bit."

"And is it just me, or is there something a brewin' between him and Sage?"

"It's not just you. Sage's always been kinda… protective towards Zane, but now more than ever." She frowned. "But he's afraid to make a move on Zane… I keep thinking it's because Zane's not gay, but there's another reason…"

"Oh, there is," I said assuredly, "but I can't tell you _what_. I'm so, so sorry, Annie. I wish I could, but I can't. Sage has to open up about it eventually."

Anna sighed submissive. "I know. It's just… Sage's _never _kept something from me. And I don't exaggerate when I say that."

"We all have our secrets, Anna." I said guiltily. "Even you." She blushed scarlet.

"Yes, but you already guessed it. I don't know yours, or Draco's…"

"Mine is that I fear what's to come." I interrupted her. "And Draco's… well, he'll have to tell you his."

"I want to know Sage's." She persisted. "And I want Laud to open up to me. Like he does to you."

"He opens up to me because I'm his sister."

"Not biologically."

"Yes, I know, that would be impossible." Laud is older than dad, after all. "But he trusts me because he had to trust someone, and I was one of the only ones willing to listen at the time."

"I guess… " She said, then slammed her fork hard on the table. "It's just… just… he's so frustrating! Every bloody time I break through one shell, two build up in its place!"

"Laud's a puzzle."

"He's a bloody sphinx." She said bitterly.

The doors to the Great Hall were blown open, by a force even greater than the wind. A blinding light filled the hall.

Everyone looked around to see it. Though nothing could be made out through the soft haze of smoke.

"Skye? Anna!" The voice was terrified.

Anna and I jumped up at the same time.

"What is it, Zane?" I called back, trying to see through the blinding light.

"It's… them… Sage… and the others…" His voice broke and the light faded.

I pulled Anna with me as I ran to the door, where I kneeled in front of Zane.

"What happened?"

He refused to meet my eyes.

"Something bad." He whispered.


	62. Chapter 62

**This whole story is in an entity dedicated to God. In You I always trust.**

**We wander into Anna's POV here, and a bit in 3****rd**** person.**

**Chapter 62: Everything is not what it seems.**

**Skye's POV**

Zane led us to the Dark Forest, in a daze. We were running, and I was running past him every time. Anna had to pull me back.

"You don't know where it happened, S."

They were in the midst of the Dark Forest… all three of them lying on different spots…

Bloodied, unconscious and their bodies bent at awkward angles.

Draco, Laud and Sage.

"What in the name of Merlin happened here?" Anna asked, her voice hushed. I went over to Draco…. His chest was still rising and falling, be it rather slowly.

"We were practicing… and… and I just… lighted up… like in the Great Hall… and… and when the light faded… they were like this…"

"So you went to get us?" Anna asked in a kind voice.

"Yes. I… didn't know… what else to do…"

"You did the right thing, Zane. Please go get Professor Snape, will you?"

"Draco?" I called to him, he groaned. Okay, he was alive. At least there was that.

"Draco? Please wake up."

His eyes fluttered open. He tried to move, but his eyelids were the only things that were able to move.

"Wow, that was scary." He said in a muffled voice. "That kid is strong, Skye."

"Don't move." I instructed him. I let my hands wander over his bloodied and mangled body. He must've hit the tree with great force, for it was a miracle that he was alive.

I sensed a few broken ribs, his left arm was obviously broken with the bone sticking out from the skin, his right leg was bent at a very awkward angle, his foot turned around completely.

"Gosh, Draco…"

He opened his mouth again, only to spew out a gob of blood. He grimaced as he saw it.

"What the hell…"

"Shut up." I said shortly, wondering what to do. If we took them back to the school, people were going to wonder. What were they doing in the forest? But people were already wondering what the hell was going on. They'd all seen the light stream of Zane and the mist he caused.

It was a sign that he was, indeed, true. The true shifter.

"Skye?" Anna called to me. She was bent over Laud, her hand pressed against his cheek.

"Yeah?"$

"I… I think he's…" She couldn't say it. I cupped Draco's face… blood trickled down his forehead from the wound in the back of his head. He tried to smile at me, to tell me it was okay to check the others out, too.

My hand found Laud's arm. I'd healed him once, why couldn't I do it again?

He was alive – that was the most important thing. His pulse was slow and faint, but there nonetheless. I wouldn't be able to heal Draco or Sage; our combined powers could possible drive him insane. Laud was a different matter.

"Go check Sage." I said, noting the authority in my own voice. Anna didn't question me as she leaped up and went to check on him.

"He's alive." She said in a small voice. "But just as weak."

I seized Laud's other arm. Of the three he was the least bloodied, and neither of his arms broken.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

One… two… three… four…

_Breathe…._

One… two… three… four…

_Breathe…_

A loud gulp of breath was heard, and I smiled – not opening my eyes to hat I knew would be a conscious Laud. I dropped his wrists and turned around, finally opening my eyes.

"Sk… Skye?" Anna asked carefully.

"Ye…" I cleared my throat. "Yeah?"

"Wh… how did you just do that?"

I ignored her question and moved to Sage, whose body was bloody, but not broken like Draco's was.

"Sage?" I called, choosing to awaken him the same way I'd awakened Draco. "Sage, you need to hold on to my voice, all right?"

I heard a faint groan, but that was it.

"Don't go to sleep, whatever you do, don't go to sleep."

123

**Sev's POV**

Both boys were lying in intensive care in a muggle hospital. We'd all agreed it was too risky to take them back to Hogwarts, the students were already curious enough as it is.

"Dad?" Skye was next to me, anxiously awaiting any news.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to tell them?"

"The children at school?"

"Yes."

"That Professor Laud was injured on the job." I answered simply. Miss le Roux had gone off in search for something to eat, and Zane was asleep on Skye's other side. "And as to the bright light caused by him," I jabbed my finger in Zane's direction, "he had been practicing a spell you'd taught him."

"And about Draco and Sage not returning?"

"They'd been in the vicinity of a giant spider, and it attacked them."

"Where are we, dad? I'd been asleep…" She blushed furiously. I'd contacted Storm and Sirius as soon as I saw the two boys lying unconscious via patronus. They'd arrived quickly, and Storm made haste of getting the boys onto stretchers I'd conjured. Skye and Anna had been too emotional to deal with it – not that I could blame them. Draco and Sage had been taken to a hospital by Storm and Sirius, how I still don't know. I'd loaded the two girls and Zane into a car and drove them here, in a town whose name I didn't know. I just followed Sirius' patronus. He must've had one very happy thought, though…

I couldn't apparate with all three of the children. They were too distraught and I feared they might splinch.

Skye'd fallen asleep in the car, her head pressed against the window and her mouth hanging open awkwardly. I think she had a very dry mouth when she woke up.

"I don't know, Skye." I answered. "I just followed Sirius' mutt."

"Will we get to see them?" She asked nervously, biting her lip. She didn't do this often, and it was a sign she was truly worried.

"I'll go ask the nurse then, shall I?" I said, standing up. She nodded sunk down on the uncomfortable chair. She looked irritated at Zane as I walked away, but it was only because of the way he was sleeping. She rolled her eyes before pulling his head into her lap, forcing him into a more comfortable position. I could see she was still tired, she'd healed Laud again. And healing wasn't actually something she should be doing at a time when she's emotionally unstable.

"Miss?" I asked at the front desk. She didn't look up, but kept flipping through a magazine as if bored, chewing disgustingly on a piece of bubble-gum.

"Can I help you, sir?" She had an equally annoying voice.

"When will we be able to see Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Oberg?" I demanded, dropping any false courtesy I'd been planning to show. She looked up and jumped. Apparently I was still scary.

"I'll go check, sir." Her voice was suddenly formal as she snapped her magazine shut and walked into the Intensive Care ward.

The clerk returned soon, her bubblegum now gone.

"I'm sorry, sir, only his direct family can see Mr. Malfoy. He's not well at all."

"I'm family." I stated coldly. "As is that girl." I pointed to Skye. Who was looking gratefully at a sandwich Anna offered her. She turned around in search for me, spotting me she smiled and came over.

"Really? You don't look related." The girl said haughtily.

"Common mistake." I sneered at her. Anna reached me and held up a neatly wrapped package.

"Here you go, sir. I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything else…"

I took it from her.

"Thank you, Miss le Roux."

She beamed at me.

"Any news?" She asked, looking from me to the nurse.

"Only direct family can see Draco." I said.

"And… and Sage?" She asked carefully.

"Him you can go see. Mr. Malfoy, on the other hand, has suffered a great deal. You can count your lucky stars you brought him here in time."

I wanted to curse the young nurse into oblivion.

"But Professor Snape can go see Draco, then, can't he?" Anna asked, frowning. "I mean, they are family."

"They do not appear related, young lady." The nurse chastised her. Anna looked furious.

"You listen here," I said, making my tone go into professor mode, "you know nothing. Absolutely nothing about our family. So, if you do not want your superiors breathing down your neck, I advise you let me and my daughter through to see Mr. Malfoy."

She looked scared for a moment.

"I cannot do that, sir." She said stubbornly. "Only his parents, brothers or sisters can see him."

"What of his fiancé? Has she no visiting rights?" I countered, glancing at Skye. She had fallen asleep with a half-eaten sandwich in her hand that was now lying on Zane's head.

"He's too young to be engaged." She stated bluntly.

Anna's face was now furiously red, and her hand dangled dangerously close to her pocket.

"Miss le Roux? Would you go wake Skye?" I asked her as a distraction. She looked slowly at me before nodding and walking off.

"He's too young, you say? You should realize that he's already of age, and therefore is old enough to make his own decisions."

"And who might his fiancé be?"

"Are you truly _that _stupid? Have you no eyes?" I demanded from her, causing all of the people in the hall to go quiet and stare at us. "If you are not more courteous, I will personally see to it that you are relieved of your position here." I glared my infamous glare. She visibly cowered and hid behind the clipboard she had been making notes on. Sometimes I loved inheriting my father's facial features.

"What's going on here?" A pudgy woman neared us. "Kim, are you giving trouble? _Again?_" the woman turned to me. "I apologize, sir. Kim's quite new. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to know what's going on with my godson, as well as if me and my daughter can see him?"

"Is her name Skye?" She asked kindly. I nodded my confirmation. "Of course she can come, he's been asking for her."

I looked over to Skye, who was scowling at Anna for waking her. Anna pointed me, and Skye looked up sleepily. I nodded towards her, a sign that she could come. She sprung up, completely forgetting the sleeping boy.

"And then I assume you're the dad he keeps referring to?" The pudgy woman went on.

"Possibly." I said softly.

"Can we see him?" Skye asked me, yawning as she reached me.

"Yes." I turned my attention back to the matron. "Can you please see to Skye? I fear she's suffered a great deal of shock and is possibly overtired."

Skye tried to glare at me, but she was overcome by another yawn.

"I reckon the old bat's right." She said, linking her arm through mine and leaning against me.

"She calls you bat?" The matron asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"It's better than calling me a fruitcup." I replied dryly.

"Kim, Mrs. Dale needs her bedpan cleaned. See to it." The matron ordered the youth. The latter looked horrified, but she groaned and was on her way.

"I truly apologize for her actions, sir, we've been having a big problem with her."

"Draco?" I said, ignoring what she'd just told me.

"Of course. If you'll follow me." She turned heel and walked down the hall. Quite fast for such a porky lady. "He's asking for Skye, so I'll let her in to see him before going her over, is that all right, sir?"

"Fine." I replied shortly, dragging Skye with me.

Draco looked broken. His one leg in a cast, the one arm following the example of the leg…. His head bandaged, and his one eye looking sickening.

"He had some internal bleeding, but that's sorted now." She smiled. I allowed Skye to go in alone for a moment. She sat on the chair next to Draco, but she didn't move to hold his hand. He smiled at her, though she just stared ahead. Another moment passed and she nodded off, her head uncomfortably on her shoulder.

123

The next morning I took Anna and Zane to the hospital again. Storm joining our party. I'd received news from Laud – who was entirely healed, thanks to Skye – and he said that Hogwarts was under control and that the students were under the impression that the five missing students had simply taken off. I instructed him to keep this belief up, as there wasn't really anything I could do now.

"Is she all right?" Storm asked me worriedly. "And Draco?'

"They're fine, Storm. Or they were when I last saw them."

"What happened to them?" She asked earnestly.

"It was me." Zane piped up. "They were training me… and then… I sort of made a light… and it threw them all backwards… i… I didn't mean to…"

Anna reached over and took his hand firmly in hers, comforting him, though she didn't say a word.

123

"Miss Night can be discharged, and Mr. Malfoy is making a speedy recovery, sir." The matron informed me, smiling. "As is Mr. Oberg. They'll all be fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Storm smiled brightly before throwing her arms around me.

"They're fine, Sev." She was more relieved than I am.

123

**Normal POV**

The man walked past the room, he'd just come to get his monthly medication. As he passed the numerous rooms on the way to the flight of stairs that would lead him downstairs and to his car, he glanced at the occupants on the beds. The first one was a man, slightly older than he himself. The next was a black woman, who was nursing her newborn baby… the third had a sleeping girl. She was sleeping soundly. At first glance he thought her to be just another patient. At second glance, however, the similarity struck him. He turned around and peeked into the room. She looked so incredibly familiar… she had dark brown hair that could've doubled for black if one looked quickly. Her facial features were soft in her sleep, her lips thin – as _hers_ had been.

Her chest rose and fell in her slow breathing… try as he might he couldn't remove his eyes from her face, it was just so familiar… yet she was a stranger, the form of her face he didn't recognized…

123

**Skye's POV**

I opened my eyes tiredly. A man stood in front of me, eyeing me curiously. He looked like dad, only older… and with a different hairstyle, too.

Oh, my, gosh, the Snape-wannabe was in my world!

Wait, how the bloody hell was that possible?

Wait again, there's no way this guy was dad. This guy looked _old, _I estimated him to be late sixties or early seventies… His face was harsher too, and he oozed bombast.

"Morning." He said steadily. His voice croaked, it wasn't a sneering tone, as I'd expected. What, had I expected a certain tone?

"Hi." My tongue felt heavy. I sat up. It took quite a lot of strength to get it done. Who the hell was this man? And what was wrong with me?

"You'll have to excuse me for staring, miss, you look incredibly familiar." He croaked… he had short cut black hair with greying streaks everywhere, and he was slightly overweight – no doubt from drinking too much.

"Well, it's odd, all right?" I snapped at him, though it came out slurred. He bit back a laugh.

"You remind me of him, too." He said it ponderingly…

"Who?" I asked, curiosity taking over. But with my slurred speech it came out more as 'Ho'.

"Skye?" A voice from the doorway said. Mum's head poked in. She didn't notice the man. When she saw me she smiled and came in, not taking in the strange, yet familiar, man in front of me.

"Hi, mum." I greeted happily, still garbling.

I made to get up, but as soon as I tried to swing my legs if the bed, I fell back down on the pillow.

Darkness.

Constricted breathing… gulping… my lungs… they wouldn't work…

I was aware of constant beeping… mum was screaming… the old man was yelling at a nurse… buzzing… people… something was being strapped onto my face, covering my nose and mouth…

123

**Sev's POV**

"Wait, she's WHAT?"

"More than overtired, sir. I cannot explain how she even managed to stay up last night, we've put her in intensive care for now, a respiration machine has been put on her." The doctor explained. "I don't know how it happened, sir. But it seemed something drained her energy to such a capacity that she was functioning on pure adrenaline. This morning her lungs gave out… as did the rest of her body. Were it not for your wife and Mr. Snape she would've been gone."

"Mr. Snape?" I asked, confused. Surely it was purely a coincidence.

"Yes. I don't know where he is now. He disappeared right after yelling at Kim to 'get the bloody doctor'."

"But… will she be all right?" I enquired, too shocked and tried to worry about the man that shared my surname.

"I honestly can't tell you, sir. But you are free to go see her. Though only you. She's been muttering 'daddy' for a while now."

"And her mother?"

"I'm afraid she's only allowed one visitor. She's awake, but only slightly. When her system has recovered somewhat, I'll allow it. "

I nodded my thanks and entered the intensive care unit. Draco and Sage had been moved to the normal ward, as they were now both fine and out of harm's way.

She was covered in wires and the plastic covering her mouth was slightly fogged with her breath. Her eyes were open halfway, at first I only saw the whites of her eyes, but when she heard me her eyes snapped open.

"Hey, sweetheart." I said softly. "Are you scared?"

She looked confused. Of course she couldn't answer me.

"Blink once for no and two for yes." I said. She blinked once. "You're not scared?"

I swear if she could she'd stick her tongue out at me.

Still the same old Skye.

123

"Professor Snape?" Anna came up to me. We were at a hotel, not knowing exactly where else to go. Storm has the only room, as Anna, Zane and I traveled to and fro between the hospital and Hogwarts. Anna had immediately thrown herself into books, looking for anti-curses or any way to help the three in the hospital. Draco and Sage might have been moved to the normal ward, but they were still weak, sleeping their days away. It's been two weeks, and Skye hasn't improved. She still needed a machine to help her breathe.

"Yes, Miss le Roux?" I answered. We were currently in the hotel dining room, and to outsiders we looked like a family on vacation.

"Will Skye be all right?" She asked, concerned.

"I believe she will." I said earnestly, glancing at Storm. "But I just don't know. I'll contact a healer at St. Mungo's …"

"Sir, with all due respect, no healer will be able to help Skye." She interrupted me. "Skye needs the help of a fellow shape-shifter." She leaned in across the table. "I can provide that help. I'm a qualified level three muggle first aid person. And I've passed the level two wizarding first aid course recently. Plus, I am a shape-shifter. Please, sir."

"I cannot let you take the risk, Miss le Roux…"

"Again, with all due respect, sir, it's not your choice." She sat back and smiled smugly. "I know what I'm capable off." With that she pushed herself away from the table and stood up, walking with her head held high to the door. Once there she turned around.

"Coming, Z?" She called back, looking pointedly at Zane. He didn't need telling twice as he stood up and almost fell over his own feet to follow her.

"Sev, you mustn't be so hard on them…"

"Storm, Skye could've died! As hard as it is for anyone to believe, if anything happens to her…"

Storm put a hand on my thigh, consoling me. "Listen to me, I know. I lived with her for quite a while, or have you forgotten? She's my daughter too, Sev. And if anything happens to her, goodness only knows what I'll do. But taking it out on the others won't make her any better."

"Storm, my main concern is for Anna. What if she saves Skye, only to die herself? Do you think Skye would want that?"

"Skye would accept it, no matter what. She knows she has to fight, why do you think she held on for so long in the first place?"

Storm removed her hand and wiped her eyes.

"Skye's the only one that knows what's to come." She looked away from me. Was she hiding something?

"Storm, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing, Sev. Besides our kid lying on her deathbed and here we are, arguing."

"I argue because I don't want the Le Roux's to experience the loss of a child!" I snapped at her in an urgent whisper. "Skye wouldn't want others to die for her."

"They are not dying for her, Severus! If they die, it's because they have to. We have only a certain amount of time, and we can't choose when we die. If they die, they die for a better wizarding world."

"And you suppose that makes it better?" I countered. Storm rolled her eyes at me.

"They'll be known as heroes for millennia to come.

"I still think they would prefer life."

"Are you telling me, that if you were faced with a situation where you'd have to choose, your life or Skye's, you'd choose your own?"

"Of course not, Storm!" I was appalled at her suggestion. She smiled softly and placed her hand on my chest.

"Now, that feeling there. That's also what Anna feels. The bond they share is beyond anything either of us can possibly imagine. The five of them are tied by extraordinary circumstances."

I knew that already, but saying that to my beloved wouldn't help. Instead I slumped my shoulders and sighed. What else could I do?

123

**Anna's POV**

I walked purposefully down the halls. I hadn't been allowed into intensive care yet, but they would let me in if I confounded them. Zane trailed behind me, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. I know he feels guilty, and no matter what I say, he doesn't believe me.

I rounded a corner and saw them almost instantly. Zane stayed in the doorway, afraid to cause any more damage, as he put it. I neared my best friend's bed.

"Sage?"

He groaned softly, but nothing more.

I knew for Skye to survive she needed power. Her own was now in Laud, thus I needed to get him here. I could give mine to him, and Skye's could return to her. How to convince Laud to come here was a different matter.

"Sage, darling?" I whispered. His eyes opened slowly, recognition flooded into them as he saw me.

"Annie." He yawned. "You're here. Again."

"Yeah… yeah, I am. I need to know you'll be all right."

"I'll be fine, Annie." He grumbled, closing his eyes again. "Now let me sleep."

I smiled fondly at him. Git. I moved to Draco, whose head was lying at an awkward angle.

"Draco?"

He snapped awake instantly.

"I didn't eat the jelly, Blaise!" He yelled at me. Wow, that had been random.

"That's good then, isn't it?" I said playfully.

"Oh, hi, Anna." He said drily. "You all right?"

"The actual question is are _you _all right?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

And with that his head fall back onto his pillow again. Zane laughed from the doorway. It was relief. He'd wanted to hear it from them that they would be all right.

"Now we just need to get Laud here." I said, sighing.

"I somehow don't think that's possible, Anna." He said with a frown. "But I wish you luck."

"Oh, I'll get him here." I said affirmatively. We walked to the front desk, perhaps they'd let us in today.

"Morning, ma'am." I said brightly.

"Morning, dear." The pudgy woman greeted me – just as brightly.

"How's my sister doing?" I asked. Apparently the nurse had been expecting this question. I'd been repeating it for the last two weeks. Usually her face fell and she told me nothing has changed.

"She can breathe on her own now." The matron replied excitedly. "And you may go in to see her today."

"Thanks so much, ma'am!"

I practically ran to the disinfection table.

Skye was apparently asleep, but when she heard me approach her eyes snapped open and she smiled.

"Hey." I said brightly. "Feeling better, I see?"

"Much, thanks. I still can't move most of my body though." She said sadly. "But I guess that'll come back in time."

"It won't. When you healed Laud, you sort of transferred your powers to him. I read it in a book I found this week. I can give it back to you… but we need Laud's consent."

"But what about Laud then?"

"He'll be fine. You just wanted to heal him, not transfer your powers to him. That's why Draco and Sage are slowly healing… you've created chaos in our world."

Her eyes widened. "So… I have to get it back? How?"

"There's only one way to get it back from him… but that might be awkward for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll get the powers from him, and then I'll give it to you again." I inwardly shuddered at the idea, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"I'm afraid, Anna." She said. "What if I can't fulfill my destiny? I cannot just dump it onto someone else…"

"You don't have to, Skye." I assured her. "I'll go get Laud then, shall I?"

I made to turn around and leave. Not thinking of where we'd have to do it, just that we had to do it. I looked around the room. There were blinds, and she was in a room apart from the others.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"$

"How's Draco? And Sage?"

"They're both fine." I smiled at her. "Promise."

123

**A/N: Any guesses on who the man is that was watching Skye?**

**On a sidenote: Check out my profile for the links on the challenge acceptances, and the link to my DeviantArt account is also there - art on a lot of the characters have been submitted. SO... GO COMMENT! And how about dropping me a Christmas present under the review button?**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: For aaef.**

**Chapter 63: Stereotypical man.**

**Merope's POV**

The werewolves agreed. The Black Wolf was the first I was to find. With him the Little Horse. She was no shape-shifter, but she was a horse-whisperer. She seemed to hold wisdom, more than I ever expected a mere child would. Seven years of age, she was, but a pretty little girl. As I understood her whole family had been killed, by none other than her temporary guardian.

Greyback doesn't know her real name, and she refuses to tell it to him. So, he calls her his pet. She showed absolutely no emotion.

Her mother, father and bigger brother, all were dead. He was brainwashing her, turning her against mankind. He hadn't bitten her, though, mostly because he couldn't. His teeth had broken. According to him it happened when he bit her brother. This got me thinking, could the tales of the final five be true? According to the Destiny Bearer, it was. I fished the cards out of my pocket again. As I shuffled through them, something drew my attention. The one of Lycan was somehow different from the other four. The card was faded, almost dusty. His title was fuzzy… perhaps the card had gotten wet?

The werewolf couldn't get the girl to speak; she just sat there and nodded while he told her his tales. I couldn't understand, this child was to aid me in bringing the world to its knees? She was so young, so… ignorant, yet she held the power to persuade the equiline creatures to join our cause?

The girl was scared, but she went with the werewolf. He was the man who she thought had saved her.

The shadow mermaid was the hardest to find. I had to travel all the way to Scotland to find her, ironically enough, in the Loch Ness. She was part of the local merfolk that protected the Loch Ness Monster. They were landwalkers, or some of them were. Not all of the merfolk were innocent in their… erotic escapades. Thus half-mermaids were born. They only transformed whilst in water. She could sing beautifully, she could. She told me of her many escapades in trying to save the Loch Ness monster. She'd sit on a rock, on the shore, anywhere near the monster; and she'd sing. Distracting the sailors and sometimes causing them to collide with sharp rocks. Sinking the ships, the men, and sometimes women, dying. Though not always, the legend of the Loch Ness needed to be kept alive for other gulls, so they sent some away, some that wouldn't be believed by society, but by fellow madmen.

But she agreed immediately, she did. She was perhaps beautiful, but gleeful at the idea of destruction. She had, after all, caused those men and women to die.

We'd traveled all the way back to Riddle Manor. Still a handsome home, even in its ruins. I told them to pick rooms, any they wish. The little girl picked the only room in the house that had a lock on its door. Greyback chose the room across from hers. The mermaid chose the biggest room, not surprisingly. My room they didn't know about. At the top of the house, redone and redecorated, with the money of both my former lovers.

"Now, my Emperatiz, I think ya could do with a make-over." Tanya, the mermaid, said. I shook my hair out of my eyes and glared at her. She cowered slightly. "All I'm sayin', Emperatiz, is that we need to comb out yer hair, and either get ya some glasses or contacts. You don't look very dominating this way." She had a thick Scottish accent, and it annoyed me to no end.

I raised a curious eyebrow. She smiled and ruffled her blonde curls playfully. "Can I?"

I waved a hand, showing her to continue. She stood up and basically attacked me with brushes, combs, a make-up bag and a jug of water.

"… and now just for the eyes." She said as soon as she was done.

"I refuse to associate with a thing such as glasses." I said firmly. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then." She turned around and went over to her suitcases. She was perhaps the fussiest person I've ever met. She pulled out clothing item upon clothing item, before deciding on one and handing it to me. "You'll look great in this."

"What's wrong with normal witch's robes?" I demanded.

"Nothing, this _is _witch's robes, Emperatiz. I honestly think you should get your eyes fixed."

"Then I shall do it myself." I said haughtily, grabbing the clothing article from her as I stood up. She shrugged before plodding down on her bed in Riddle Manor, reaching for a magazine called _Witch Weekly. _

I trudged into the bathroom, making a mental note to torture the girl when I returned. I avoided the mirror at all cost. I discarded my ratty dress and pulled on the midnight blue robes. It went with my skin, or so I thought. This thought was supported by Tanya as I exited.

"Whoo! Don't ya look sexy, milady!"

I pointed my finger at her, not thinking of a curse, just of pain. She was lifted into the air, and she shrieked. A sound of utter pain being wrenched from her body.

A piercing scream, it rang through the night and the halls of the Manor. I snapped my hand back, she fell to the floor. I didn't stay to watch her grasped her wrist, the blood running thickly and freely. Her$ sobs echoed through the halls. I smirked, she came into this willingly. Now she has to bear the consequences.

My mark was now etched on her wrist and made its way up her hand. A pair of black wings were tattooed into her skin. That's what we were now: Black Wings. Às Escuros.

We were the ones who would lead wizard-kind out of hiding. I would make wizards and witches the one, the true kind. Muggles and creatures alike will be our slaves. Among the plans I have decided upon a new school, one to be named later, and those who oppose me shall be exiled into a prison. Not Azkaban, no, one designed by a true genius of architecture and safety. Keeping those opposing me in, and all others out. I would have a special room for Skye Night. One where she would be tortured every day of her miserable life, by me, by watching her friends die a slow and painful death…

I walked down the hall, seeing a figure go from room to room, searching for perhaps some food. That would have to be fixed, too. I'd sent the mermaid out later to buy some sustenance.

"Greyback!" I called to him. He turned around slowly, eyeing me apprehensively.

"Emperatiz?" He looked shocked at my new appearance. Even I hadn't seen it yet.

I lifted a hand again, tracing the wings in the air. His hand snapped up and hung in the air. I watched the wings carve themselves into his skin. He winced, but refused to let a sound escape.

"Now you can never go against me." I whispered. "Return to the Dark Lord, and continue your work as a snatcher." He nodded his understanding and turned on the spot, disapparating.

I went to find a mirror, now thoroughly curious as to my new appearance.

The women that stared back at me, was an Empress. A royal. Her hair flowed down her back, straight and light. The color seemed to sparkle in the sunlight that shone through the bathroom window. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again, willing my eyes to come out straight. And they did. I was beautiful. A slender figure, to which the robes clung tightly.

I looked dangerous, and even more so when I allowed a cruel smile to creep upon my lips. Now they were in for it.

I decided to train the child, if I possibly could...

123

**Anna's POV**

I'd missed afternoon classes, with Snape's permission. At first I was slightly afraid of him, but I realized his cold demeanor was simply a façade, though what he was covering, I didn't know. Perhaps his caring side.

I was heading to the dungeons in search of Laud. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Professor Slughorn called. I opened the door slowly.

"Sir, I need to speak to Laud." I said, forgetting the formalities. It was the seventh year Potions class now, and it was strangely empty without Skye, Draco, me and Sage. Laud looked up from Seamus' cauldron, where he was stirring the potion lazily. The grimace on his face told me the potion wasn't made according to the correct procedures.

"How can I help you?" His tone was cold. I hated it when he became cold. He was such a riddle to me, and normally I liked puzzles… it's just that… he's so… weird… he has these moments where his warm, friendly and open. But if I got too close, or perhaps too personal, he snapped closed like a book. Then he became cold and distant.

"Professor Snape is looking for you." I said, just as cold. He was taken aback by my tone.

"Very well." He stopped stirring, nodded to Slughorn and followed me out. As soon as we were in the hallway, I pushed him up against the wall.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Putting you on your place." I stated. "You and I, we need to talk."

I let him down, though I didn't remove my hand. I merely slid it down his chest. Succeeding in making him both nervous and ensuring he stays where he is. He sighed, resigned.  
"I know. It's about Skye's powers, isn't it?"

I inclined my head. "Among other things."

"I have it, don't I?" He said. "That's why I'm suddenly so confident. And why she won't get better."

"Yes, you've identified the reason why she won't get better, but not the reason you're confident."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He taunted me, a crooked smile on his face.

"You've always been buoyant." I said simply. "Now, I need you to save Skye."

"I realize that. But how in the world do I do this?" He asked, looking down and, for the first time, he studied my hand as if he was writing a test on it later today.

"Well, there's only one way for a non-shifter to give it to a shifter."

"Which is?" He looked back up at me, covering my hand with his.

"I'd rather not discuss it here." I said, allowing my hand to fall to my side, not wishing for it to leave the warmth of his.

He watched my hand fall, a look of almost disappointment crossing his features.

"Then where?" He asked softly.

"At the hospital. We go save Skye."

123

"Skye?" I shook her gently. The matron didn't know I was here, nor did Snape. I'd brought us in, stealthily. She opened her eyes lazily. The door behind us was closed, and it would be assumed Skye was changing clothes.

"Hi."

"Hi, Skye." Laud greeted her, sitting down next to her. He reached for her hand, wrapping his hand carefully around hers, as if afraid of breaking her.

"Um…" I didn't know what else to say, but if we were going to do it, we'd better do it now."

"How do we do it, Anna?" Laud asked me, not taking his eyes off Skye's pale face. She'd closed her eyes again.

"Well… There's one way… but you can go two ways about it." I said, recalling what the book had said.

"I'm listening?"

"The only way a non-shifter can transfer powers is through a kiss."

"So I have to kiss my own sister?" The thought didn't seem to completely disgust him.

"Yes, but the kiss has to be long enough for the powers to be transferred."

"How would… would, say, you, a shifter, transfer it to her?" He asked, looking away from her and to me.

"I touch her hands, her arms… just as long as I'm in contact with her, it should work."

"So… if I kiss you, it'd work?"

Was he really suggesting this? Months of cold behavior, and now he wants to kiss me?

"Are you suggesting it?"

"Yes." He sighed, before standing up and coming closer to me. "But don't think this changes anything."

My hand acted on its own accord. I slapped him hard across the cheek. Here he was being cold again, or was it still?

"You know what, kiss her." I said, "I'm so sick of you." I put my hand on the doorknob, and started to turn it. He sighed again and covered my hand with his, preventing me from escaping.

"Please, Anna, you have to understand…" He pleaded. I turned around, finding his face close to mine. "I've explained it all to you, why I cannot be with you…"

"Yes, and what you've given me is that you're afraid I get hurt. For crying out loud, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I'm quite a strong person, in case you haven't noticed." I glared at him, feeling the angry tears starting to burn my eyes. "Yes, I know you've been wounded, Laud, but think of how many times you've hurt me these past months."

I shrugged his hand off and turned the doorknob, this time a pair of hands grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the door.

"For fuck's sake, Laud, would you bloody well put me down!"

"I will, once you decide to listen to me!" he turned me around to look at him, I glared at him, wishing for once that I had the Snape deathglare.

"Listen to you say what? Laud, you're an oxymoron! One moment you're nice, and you speak to me as if I was a normal person, but the next moment you hate me and tell me to fuck off?" I wrestled with him, but he was stronger than I thought.

"That was one time! And if you just listen, you'll understand!"

"Fine, you have exactly one minute." I glanced at my watch, counting off sixty seconds. This arm was propped up against his chest, and the other hanging useless at my side.

"You know about Lila, she died for me. And Storm… I lost her because of some insane dictator. I'm just afraid that if I admit my true feelings to you, I'll hurt you too. I'll… lose you."

Did that mean he definitely had feelings for me?

"Anna, you're amazing! And you deserve someone less twisted than me!"

"What if I like twisted?" I countered. "You said it yourself, the person I choose I have to cherish."

He laughed maniacally, not realizing I was still in his grip. His arms fit perfectly around my waist, and I marveled at the color of his skin. My other hand touched his arm. He stopped laughing and hissed at the touch, as if it was some forbidden pleasure.

"I'm too old for you, I've lived a full life, and it wouldn't be fair to you if I decided to take yours." He said, looking at my hand, making sure to keep it in sight. My hand was rested on his arm, and he feared me either removing it or moving it.

His argument I found stupid, considering he could pass for about twenty one.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Laud! It's my life! My choice!"

"But I'll refuse, Anna." He said softly, unknowingly pulling me closer. I put both arms around his neck, going with what felt natural.

Laud closed his eyes. "I need to stop. This is wrong."

"Wrong?" I pressed my forehead against his. "It's not wrong if it was predicted by the Destiny Bearer."

"I meant that I'm wrong for you." His breath was warm on my face.

"Let me be the judge of that." I said breathlessly, enjoying the sensation of his breath across my face. He pulled away again, shaking his head.

"I won't allow you to get hurt!"

"So, you're protecting me?"

"Yes."

"Laud, I don't need your bloody protection. I'm big and strong enough to be my own bodyguard!"

"But…"

"Oh, for the love of everything that is pure and holy…" I didn't even get the chance to finish my own sentence as he just pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips to mine.

It caught me off guard, and for a moment I just stared at him.

Then I pressed back, closing my eyes. At first we were frozen, I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that this was heaven, and that I wanted this moment to last forever… I'd never kissed anyone before. Laud sensed my hesitance, so he took the first step. He pressed towards me, moving his hands in my hair… his lips moved gently, yet needing against mine, massaging my lips… I felt the power surge into me, like an electric shock. He kept his lips against mine until every last drop of power was in me. He let me go, I didn't want him to, but he pushed me towards Skye.

For the first time I realized I had Skye's power in me. And it felt good. It felt like electricity coursing through my veins, I felt like I could conquer the world.

It also disgusted me.

How could Skye handle it?

I know she could change the world for the better, but how did she handle it? The intensity of the power was enough to make me go insane, how in the name of Merlin did she handle this amount of power?

I was tempted, but horrified of what I would and could do.

"Anna, you have to give it to her now, or you'll go insane." Laud said behind me. Two hands were placed on my shoulders. "Do it."

I reached for Skye and wrapped my hands around her arms. I knew without her powers she would die. And I couldn't do that to my best friend.

She knew what to do with her powers. _And_ she could handle it.

I willed it to go back into her; it left my body willingly, longing for its mistress.

As the last drop of her powers left me, I fell backwards. Exhausted.

123

**Skye's POV**

"How's she doing, madam?"

"A lot better, sir. Since this morning she's just… been getting better exponentially. I don't understand how it happened…"

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, sir."

I wondered who the man was, I didn't recognize his voice.

Footsteps neared my private room in ICU. The door opened, and the matron stuck her head in.

"Miss Night?"$

"Yes?" I looked up from the storybook Anna had brought for me. It was a story about a group of friends that get infected by some sort of zombie-disease type thing… it was weird, that's what it was.

"You've got a visitor." She said kindly. I put the book down to welcome him.

It was him.

The man that had watched me the other day was here.

"Hello, again, young lady." He greeted formally.

"Sir." I inclined my head. "How can I help you?"

"Tell me your name, for one."

"Why do you want to know my name, sir? It has nothing to do with you."

"I need to know your name; I think we are perhaps related."

"Then, by all means, sir, ask my father or my mother, they would know much more than I do."

"You remind me so much of him."

"Of whom, sir?"

"My son."

Huh? I reminded him of his kid?

"Miss Night? Mr. Malfoy would like to visit you. Can I send him in?" A nurse said, poking her head into the room.

"Draco's awake?" I made to stand up, only to be pushed back into it.

"You're not going anywhere." The nurse had moved so fast she made me dizzy. "I have strict orders from the doctor to keep you in bed and unexcited."

"Well, that's gonna be an almost impossible task." Draco grinned from the doorway. He hobbled in, one leg in a cast, his arm in another.

"Mr. Malfoy, I thought I told you to wait outside!" The nurse exclaimed. Draco smirked arrogantly at her.

"I've been known not to listen to… well, anyone except Skye and my parents."

"Define parents, Draco." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"With parents I mean Lucius, Narcissa, Storm and Sev." He said, counting each name off on his healthy

"Good. Now come over here so I can hug you."

Draco came over as fast as the cast allowed him to. He pulled me into his healthy arm. I snuggled up to him, relishing in the smell I hadn't smelt in two weeks. Nature – grass, and sweat, as if he'd just returned from Quidditch practice.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, love… Oh, hello." Draco had caught sight of the old man, who was now watching the two of us inquisitively. "Forgive my manners, sir. Who are you?"

"My name is…" The old man began, but he was silenced by the sound of arguing outside.

"No, sir, you cannot go in! She's already got two visitors…" The nurse outside protested.

"I don't give a damn how many visitors she has, I'm going in there now!" Dad said firmly. I heard rustling as she tried to prevent him from entering the room, but dad was too fast for her as he wrenched the door open and entered. He looked at me first, an expression of relief on his face. He looked amused at Draco, but once he saw the old man, he blanched.


	64. Chapter 64

**This one's for CatAnne78.**

**$Chapter 64: Family arises.**

**Skye's POV**

Dad narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"I might ask you the same question." The old man retorted, his eyes just as narrowed.

"I'm here visiting my child, Tobias. And you?" Dad threw his head backwards, looking the man up and down. "The years certainly haven't been kind to you."

Tobias? As in Tobias Snape?

"I thought she looked familiar."

"She looks nothing like you, and I thank the heavens above for that." Dad spat. "I would appreciate it if you would leave now."

"You had a child and you never told me?" Tobias exclaimed. "Don't you think I would've liked to know?"

"Possibly." Dad said coolly. "But why would I want her to know you? So you can inflict on her the pain you had inflicted on me? Not to be treated as a child, or a human being, but an outlet of anger in a drunken state?"

"Wait, what?" I snapped, now glaring at the old man.

"Please, Severus, that's why I came… I wanted to apologize… I've been sending letters yourway…"

"You full well know I teach at Hogwarts." Dad interrupted him. "I don't live in that place you brought me up in."

"I realized that when you didn't reply…"

I assumed he'd sent the letters by muggle post.

"I wouldn't have replied, even if you were on your deathbed." The way dad said it made it clear to me that he wasn't joking.

"This isn't awkward at all." Draco whispered to me. "Well…" He said loudly. "Um… I'm Draco Malfoy, sir." Draco nodded to him. "And, um… yeah…"

"You don't mean that, Severus." Tobias said, ignoring Draco.

"Wouldn't I?" Dad countered. "I was raised by you, after all."

"Your mother taught you better than that."

"A child not only learns by word, but also by example."

"You're going to hold it against me, aren't you?" Tobias said sadly.

"Look, Skye, the old imbecile finally caught on." Though dad didn't look at me, he kept staring at Tobias with a look of pure loathing.

"Her name is Skye?" Tobias looked at me. And I bore my eyes into his skull, wanting to know what he had done to dad.

And I saw it.

Everything.

The way he screamed at dad and his wife when he was drunk, the way he fought with Granma Eileen… and she always took it in her stride, not saying a word, not even when he struck her, or when he struck her child. The emotional abuse had been the largest, the way he suppressed dad's true abilities, making dad a bitter boy until he finally met Lily Evans.

He looked away from me; the exchange had lasted less than five seconds.

Draco coughed uncomfortably next to me. "She has your looks." Tobias said awkwardly.

"Thanks goodness I have Eileen's looks, then."

"Severus…"

"Leave, Tobias." I said, wishing nothing more than to strangle him. Draco's hand whipped back from around my waist.

"Skye, calm down." He said, nursing his arm. I looked at it, seeing he had several burns.

"No. I said leave, Tobias."

"Best do as she says, Tobias," Dad smirked, "she has a very nasty temperament. The only thing she inherited from you."

"But…"

"Get. Out."

He opened the door, fumbled and almost fell over his feet to get out of there.

"Now he has even more reason to hate wizards." Dad mumbled before turning towards me. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Grr…" I mocked growled at him.

"Well, the doctor says he doesn't understand what happened. Overnight you just became better."

"Yes, well, Merlin's blood." I said, remembering the scene between Laud and Anna, not wishing to make things even more complicated for them by advertising their romance. "Sorry about burning you." I said to Draco.

"Well, at least it's my arm and not my heart." He said cockily, grazing my cheek with his lips.

"I'll go call the doctor. Please keep her as calm as possible, Draco." He turned around and left the room.

He was more shaken by Tobias' visit than he let on. Not that I blamed him, I don't think he ever planned on seeing Tobias Snape ever again, in his life. And now Tobias had invited himself unceremoniously into our lives. We knew he was coming back, but perhaps at a time when I was not in the intensive care unit or dad wasn't nearby. I wondered why he wanted to talk to me. He'd told dad he wanted to apologize, but how could he possibly have known that Sev was my dad? Something odd's going on. Tobias Snape wanted _me _to do something. At least I knew he was who he said he was. And how had I had access to his memories?

Oh yeah, legilemency.

So I could do non-verbal spells now? Okay, I knew I could do them, but how that specific one? And how did I do it without my wand?

"This muggle thing is annoying." Draco said, shaking his broken arm. "And it hurts… why couldn't Madam Pomfrey fix this?"

"You were broken, Draco." I answered him. "And if we took you back to school, everyone would want to know why."

"That just doesn't make sense. Madam Pomfrey isn't that nosy."

"No, but the rest of the student body are." I answered his questions without thought.

"Why are you so distracted?"

"Well, wouldn't you be after meeting your grandfather? And you saw his memories? Somehow I highly doubt you'd be skipping around."

"I wouldn't be skipping even if the theme song to Teletubbies came on, on the sunniest day of the year and if ice-cream was free."

"I wouldn't be skipping to the theme song of Teletubbies. They're so annoying."

"Hey!"

"What, Draco?"

"I happen to like them!"

"You cannot be serious?"

"And why on earth not? What is so wrong in liking Teletubbies?"

"Nothing, per se, it's just that it's a kid's show!"

"So? You like Cow and Chicken!"

"No, I like I Am Weasel!"

Though I still liked to watch the odd episode of Cow and Chicken over the summer…

"That's a cartoon!"

"I know, nitwit!"

"And you have the nerve to take me on about Teletubbies?"

"I Am Weasel is an old-fashioned cartoon, one of the few that still has mindless violence and stupidity!"

"And you reckon that's a good thing?"

"It's better than the weird circles your creatures run around in!"

"I Am Weasel is a second rate show!"  
"It's better than Teletubbies!"

"No, it's not! There's absolutely nothing funny about a stupid baboon called I.R. that's jealous of an overly pressed weasel!"

Was I the only one that found that sentence alone funny?

"And Teletubbies? It's a show about plush toys with a pet toaster who has a giggling sun, for crying out loud!"

We glared at one another for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Well, this sounds jolly." The doctor had returned.

"It's not, we're actually quarrelling about what's better: I Am Weasel or Teletubbies." Draco said.

"Well, I may be bias, but I prefer the former." The doctor was writing something furiously on his clipboard.

"I win." I gloated to Draco. He let his head fall into his hands.

"Luckily opinions differ."

123

The doctor kept me in the hospital for another week before allowing me to go home, but I had to stay of school for another two weeks. For this reason I was sent to live with mum in Hogsmeade. Draco and Sage returned to school after Anna's mum had fixed their broken bones. Mrs. Le Roux had shown up a few times, to check on her daughter's friends. Personally I liked Mrs. Le Roux, she was a kind, sweet women who always brought candy with her.

I swear living with that woman would cause to me to get dentures the day I turn nineteen.

The two weeks passed quickly, as I wanted them to. I missed my school, my bed in the dungeons… Everything. I missed the way Pansy always yelled at me to get up, and when I wouldn't comply, a pillow would meet my face. I missed the fact that Draco and Blaise always waited for me, even if I was a bit late for having overslept – again…

Lycan and I kept each other company, playing endless amounts of boardgames.

"Checkmate." I said happily. Lycan rolled his eyes at me and scribbled something down on the paper.

'This is a game of checkers, not chess.'

I shrugged as I crumpled up the paper and tossed it over my shoulder.

"Skye, would you come help me down here?"  
"Coming!" I jumped up, causing the checkers board to fly up and throw all of the little red and black thingies onto Lycan.

I ran down the stairs, so fast that they looked like lines to me. I came to a stop in the kitchen doorway. Mum was standing in front if the stove, stirring a pot.

"Yeah?"

"Set the table, please."

I did so at lightning speed. Mum just went on stirring, finally picking up the pot and throwing the contents into a sieve. Pasta.

"I hope you feel like Spaghetti Bolognaise." She said. "Would you cut the cheese, please?"

I went over to where the cheese was lying, still wrapped in a plastic baggie.

"That rhymed." I pointed out. She put the spoon she was stirring the mince down and tilted her head.

"It did?"

"Yes. Cheese, mum, and please."

She turned around, looking confused.

"But you have the cheese in your hands, dear, why are you asking me for it? Jeez…"

I stared at her, equally confused.

"Cheese, mum. Please, mum. Jeez?"

"Skyler Night, the cheese is in your hands, why are you asking me for it?" She turned around again. "Now where did I put the peas?" She looked around until her eyes fell on a small glass bowl.

"Cheese, please, jeez, peas?"

Did she rhyme on purpose?

"Skye," She sighed as she went to get another spoon, "you can help with the peas after you're finished cutting the cheese."

She did it again!

"Storm, are you thinking of perhaps being the next Shakespeare?" Sirius asked as he entered the kitchen. I couldn't believe he knew who Shakespeare was.

"Who the hell is Shakespeare?" She asked, now draining the peas.

"A man whose name you don't want to smear." I said, now finished with the cheese. Lycan came on, holding a handful of the checkers pieces. He smiled at me before dumping them on the counter.

"Beer?" Sirius asked from the fridge. He whipped around. "Hey! Please, can we _please _stop rhyming?"

"Only if we can start miming." I piped up, taking the pasta and dishing it up.

"Skye!" Sirius moaned, taking the mince from mum.

"You lie!" I yelled at him, without an idea of a better thing. Lycan had picked up the sauce and was pooling it onto our plates while mum was getting knives and forks.

"My, oh, my…" Mum shook her head hopelessly at us.

"Can we eat now?" I asked, deciding to give it up. Lycan looked up hopefully.

"But first we have to end the show with a bow." Sirius said cheekily. Lycan's shoulders slumped as he sat down.

"Go and have yourself a cow." I glared at him, sitting down next to mum.

"We can eat!" Mum yelled over our bickering voices. We immediately stopped talking, though we continued to glare at one another.

As I brought the first spoonful of mince to my mouth, something hit me in the eye. It stayed where it was, comically suspended by my eyelashes.

"Sirius!" Mum said hopelessly. "Repeat after me: Food is not toys."

"Toys are not food." Sirius said with a smirk. I picked the spaghetti out of my eyelash and wiped it on the side of my plate.

"Aw, you're no fun." Sirius wailed, pretending to burst in tears. He pushed his plate away and laid his head on the table. I caught mum's eye and winked. I cast a silent _Mufflatio _and motioned for the other three to follow me out of the kitchen with their serving dishes.

123

In the middle of December I went back to school, finding I'd missed quite a lot of work. My friends loaned me their books, notes and everything to make copies of, though what they'd done wasn't that hard. The potions came naturally to me, though I suspected it had something to do with dad's old textbook. Defense was hilarious to watch, as Draco, Anna and Sage had taken it upon themselves to torture Amycus. Turning his robes a ghastly shade of pink, making his teeth grow, turning his hands into talons… no one knew where the spells came from, but it never ceased to amuse the class. And Amycus always ran to dad, who said that he couldn't do anything because he didn't know who the perpetrators were.

I also went back to mouthing off to dad and spending countless hours in his study, reading one of the books in his private library.

The detentions of the rest of the school we also handled. Draco planted the images of torturing the students in Amycus', Alecto's and the few who were excited at the prospect of punishing the students' heads. The students themselves were let go; only telling them to act scared and a little more cautious in the future around the Carrows. No one questioned us; we were the Slytherin prefects, after all.

The DA meetings had gone on as normal, Anna led them. Practicing the spells I'd taught them before leaving. They were glad to have me back, though, I'd been greeted with hugs from the girls, and several of the boys, mostly Zane and Sage, and even Davies attempted to hug me. That didn't go down all that well… Draco didn't, um, like Davies' manner, and, he, well, let's just say Davies woke up a week later in the Hospital Wing with a nasty case of what seemed to be drinking Polyjuice Potion with a rat's DNA in it.

123

"Skye! Skye, you've got a letter!" Pansy was screaming it in my ear. I turned to face her.

"Yes, I can fully well see that, thank you, Pansy." I said, looking at the letter in my hands. We were at breakfast, and Pansy had just announced to the whole hall that I had, indeed, received a letter.

"Open it!" She shrieked. Why on earth was she so excited?

The writing on the envelope didn't look familiar, and I wasn't taking any chances.

"I will, Pans, _later._" I stowed the letter in my robes as Zane came up to me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked softly, looking incredibly fascinated by the amount of raw bacon on my plate.

"I'll take that as 'Pansy you have to leave'." Pansy joked, hitting Zane playfully. "I'll go, then." She stood up and walked to Theo, who greeted her with a big bear hug.

"Listen, Skye… There's something I've been wondering about."

"What is it, kid?"

He looked up at me, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Skye, you know I trust you more than anything…" He refused to look at me. I finished chewing the bacon in my mouth and patted the seat next to me.

"Of course you do. What's up?"

He plodded down next to me. "It's just… just… Ugh!" His head fell onto the table, narrowly missing the plate of eggs I'd put aside for Anna.

"Watch the eggs, or Anna will kill you." I said, pushing the plate away from his brown nest of hair. It was Saturday, and Anna was probably sleeping in like Draco was. "What's this all about?"

He groaned. "It's… well… when I see you or Anna… I …I don't want to… you know…"

At first I stared stupidly at him.

"You don't want to…" I started stupidly. "Ahh… Well, that's understandable. We are kind of taken." I mumbled, fingering my ring.

He blushed scarlet. "Well, it's that… but not entirely… I also don't want to… um… Pansy… ya know…"

"Pansy's not the prettiest rose in the bush." I said, hating myself for saying it about my friend. "What about… Cho Chang?" I said the first name that came to me.

"Who? Didn't she graduate last year?"

_Hmm… not the brightest idea, Skye._

Sod off, Electric!

"Then go for one of the Patil twins." I said.

"Parvati? Or Padma? Skye, you must be joking me! They're both older than me!"

"Doesn't matter!" I said, "You're certainly good looking enough!"

He stared at me, horrified, as if I'd just suggested he should wear a pumpkin on his head for no reason at all.

"Thanks for that." He offered me a half-hearted smile. "But you're not getting what I'm saying."

"What _are _you saying, then?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again, nearly resembling a fish. He inched closer to me. "I'm saying that I don't like girls. Or at least I think I don't." He whispered thoughtfully.

"Oh!" I slapped my palm to my forehead. "I feel like such a bloody idiot, Zane. Are you sure?"

"I don't know!" I slammed his head back onto the table, causing the eggs to jump into the air and land in his hair. "That's why I came to you. Please, Skye!" He looked up again, pleading…

"Umm…" I said, not having a word in my vast vocabulary to describe this moment, or to help him. "Have you tried talking to Sage about this?" I asked, seeing him as the only other person Zane could possibly go to with this.

Dark red began to creep up his cheeks again.

"Well, um… that's another reason I'm here…" He looked down again, finding my plate of raw bacon incredibly interesting. I thought of offering him some… then it clicked.

"You like him, don't you?" I observed, biting my lip.

"Don't yell at me!" Zane jumped up, throwing a napkin I didn't know he had on the table and started to move away from the table. What the bloody hell? I jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"Zane? I'm not yelling. I'm just so happy!"

"Why are you so happy?" He demanded in a hushed tone. "It's not as if it meant anything when he kissed me!" His expression was anguished.

"Wait, he kissed you?"

I knew it! That's why things between them had been so awkward!

"Twice." He whispered.

"TWICE? I'm going to kill him!" I rounded and scanned the Gryffindor table for the short black hair.

"Skye! Please! I need to know if I'm into girls or not!" He was close to sobbing. I didn't know what to do, so I put my arm around his shoulder carefully.

"And? I'm not exactly catching your… oh no. you _must _be joking." I removed my hand and stared at him incredulously. Did he really want me to kiss him?

"I don't know who else to turn to." He muttered gloomily. I closed my eyes for the briefest second to think it over.

"Fine. But not in here." I said, starting to walk purposefully towards the door. Zane followed a few steps behind.

I cannot believe I was going to do this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sage get up and follow us out of the Great Hall.

Once we were in a secluded spot in the forest, I turned to face him and quickly pressed my lips to his.

He was shocked at my sudden action, but he pulled away the same time I did. The kiss lasted about two seconds.

"Well… that was interesting." I said coolly, at a complete loss of anything else to say. Zane grinned at me in thanks.

"I'll say." Sage appeared from behind a tree. His expression was one of confused emotions.

"Zane! It's not what you think!" Zane yelled, horrified. So… he _did_ like him!

"Oh, yeah? And what do I think it is besides my best friend pecking my other best friend in an attempt to see if he's into girls or not?"

I coughed awkwardly, not really knowing what else to do.

"I thought you thought… well…" Zane muttered, looking down. I stepped forward and slapped Sage.

"That's for screwing with his head. Now talk."

"What do you want me to say?" Sage asked cockily, throwing his head back. I shook my head and had the unmistakable urge to slap him again.

"Use your imagination. Just talk to him, Sage. Maybe something will get through that thick skull of yours."

I walked away, leaving them to sort their, well, I guess one calls it business out.

I felt guilty. I'd kissed another guy. He'd asked it as a favor to prove that he was gay, but I still consented.

What would Draco think of me?

When I told him he cracked up, completely ignoring the fact that I'd kissed another guy. We sat on his bed; he was still under his blankets wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

He lifted my hand and entwined our fingers.

"Nah. What you did was a sweet gesture. Besides… I know that the rest of your kisses are mine. Unless you're planning to play matchmaker for Blaise and Theo?"

"Um… no…"

"Exactly. You were helping the kid." He smiled at me, kissing my knuckles. "I know you're mine, Skye. And nothing, not even you making out with another guy, will convince me otherwise."

"I didn't make out with him." I corrected him.

"I know that. I'm just saying."

"So… you're not jealous?"

"Jealous? Yes, of course I am. I'm jealous of every hour someone else spends with you. I'm jealous of every hug Blaise bestows upon you. But do I show it? No. I prefer having a nose."

"Do you want me to stop hugging him, then?"

"No, love. I have to deal with my own insecurities."

"Why do I feel like that's a loaded comment?"

"Because it is." He said lightly. "We all have our insecurities. Mine is jealousy."

"And mine is anger."

He didn't say anything, but he pulled me down to lie next to him.

"To me, Skye, you're perfect." And with that he claimed my mouth as his own.

123

**A/N: So… congrats to everyone that guessed it was Mr. Tobias Snape, you were right. Veer sends his love, and he is quacking like crazy in my ears. He keeps trying to steal my black pebbles, silly little ostrich. Well, he's not little… but he thanks all of my reviewers, and so do I. Thanks for the faves/alerts/hits.**


	65. Chapter 65

**For LittleMissDreamer7 and 8.19.89.**

**Chapter 65: The last Christmas.**

**Skye's POV**

Only later that night I remembered the letter. I quickly took it out of my pocket.

It read:

_Miss Night_

_I overheard the nurses call you this, and not Snape. Why is that? I wonder. As we were, I didn't know of your existence, and I'd like the chance to get to know you, and my son. I know any letter I send to him, even by owl, will remain unanswered, thus I am writing to you. Please do not throw it away, as I want to apologize to Severus… I will be the first to admit I was a bad parent, and I still am. I'd like to make up for this, somehow. You know him better than I ever will, so I beg of you._

_Tobias Snape_

I stared at the letter, what was I supposed to do with it? Should I reply? I couldn't full well force dad into making peace with Tobias, nor did I want to. I understood dad's hatred. I'd seen what he'd done.

I decided to send the letter on to dad. I sealed the envelope again and wrote on the outside that he should not chuck it away at first glance and should seriously consider it. I had my parents, and I wanted the same for him.

123

Christmas came quickly, and we had no plans to go home. It was the day before the holidays officially began, and of our group only a fair few remained. Luna was going home, Blaise joining her. Theo and Pansy had plans – those two were actually dating now.

Ginny would be going home, and I suspected she wouldn't return. Things at Hogwarts were horrid… what with the Carrows and all. No matter how many kids we saved from detention, they used them as sharpeners in class. Or as dummies. And no matter how many maneuvers Draco and I tried, it didn't always work. Neville was mouthing off even more than I was, and Seamus not being far behind.

Davies was going home, thankfully… Goodness only knew what that boy did in his free time. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice kid and all. He's a good duelist, better than most. But _annoying_.

Zane was staying here; things between him and Sage were stiff again. I couldn't understand it, the other day they'd been so extraordinarily… happy… and now they were… acting weird again. I suspected Sage was being an idiot about it.

Anna and Laud sometimes snuck off during the day (or night), I pretended not to notice, but Anna knew I did. I also pretended not to notice the occasional kiss he'd bestow upon her when he thought no one was looking… I wasn't looking intentionally, but it wasn't exactly that hard to miss, either. Not for me, anyways.

"So…" Draco was drawing patterns on my hand. We were sitting near the lake, unsure of what else to do. Anna and Sage had gone for a walk around the Hogwarts grounds, and Laud and Zane was having a final training session in the forest before the holidays.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were closed, taking in the sensation of the setting sun. The last few rays of the day fell onto his face, illuminating his pale skin.

"Do you think it will ever end?"

"What?" His brow scrunched up slightly.

"Voldy's reign… Merope…"

"I believe it will." He sounded confident. I found myself wishing nothing more than anything to share in his confidence. I didn't answer him. "Don't you?"

I didn't answer him, but closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Willing my breathing to abate…

I knew that what was to come… was… horrible… and I knew I was in denial. It was all a game to me. I needed to wake up from the silly dream I had that my powers had been given to me because I had fun with them. They were given to me for a reason, to beat Merope. No one else could do it. She would become powerful, more than I could ever be… but I'd stick it out, and if it cost me my life – I was going to die anyways, even if it was in a car crash or choking on my own spit. That's one thing I believe, when it's your time, it's your time. Nothing could stop that.

Every one of her cronies had a rival… my friends. And they couldn't handle Merope too. That was up to me. I gulped. In fear.

"Do you think I'll see my parents ever again?" Draco asked, catching me by surprise. My eyes snapped open. Draco was gazing at the lake, hiding his face from me.

"You have to believe you will." I said. "Belief is the best thing we have."

"They worry me, though." His voice sounded loaded with emotion.

"They vex me too, Draco."

We sat in silence, watching the last rays of the sun disperse.

"Let's get married sooner." I piped up. It was Draco's turn to be surprised. He looked around at me, he'd been weeping silently.

"Why?"

"If you don't want to, I understand…" I reached up to wipe away a stray tear.

"No, Skye, love, of course I'd want to marry you sooner… it just came as a surprise."

I leaned up to kiss him.

"Aren't I chock full of them?"

He chuckled nervously. "Let's go inside. I don't want you catching a cold."

He gently pushed me aside so that he could get up. I followed suit, he was shivering madly. Why hadn't I noticed it before?

"I doubt I'll catch a cold, Draco." I snorted. I took a step closer to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. I preferred it this way. Not slicked back like he usually wore it, but messy and loose. "But you might."

I pulled him up to the castle, only to see Zane and Sage outside of it. Zane was glaring at Sage.

"You should know, shouldn't you?" Zane said coldly and whipped around, going up the stairs with heavy steps.

Sage sighed and turned around. He spotted us and put a fake grin on his face.

"Hey, guys." He greeted us with fake enthusiasm.

"Go fix it." Draco said softly, looking pointedly at the spot where Zane had disappeared.

"Wait, you guys don't hate me?" Sage asked, looking confused.

"No… but I will hurt you if you screw with his head again." I said matter-of-factly. "And that's no empty threat."

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Sage said hopelessly and jogged towards the Great Hall.

"Shall we?" Draco offered me an arm.

"We shall." I poked my hand through his arm and we basically skipped to the Slytherin table.

"I thought you didn't skip?" I teased Draco.

"I was not skipping. I was pounding." He said haughtily.

"Of course you were." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Bacon, dear?"

"Only if it's heavily undercooked."

"I can't believe they actually make bacon for you, at dinner. It's preposterous!"

"Leave me and my bloody bacon out of this!" I snarled at him.

He laughed and sat down next to me. What if Christmas could be like this every year? Until the day I die?

"Literally." He added

That's sooner than you think, I reminded myself.

123

Christmas eve we all gathered in the Great Hall, a sort of circle. There weren't a lot of kids there, and we'd decided to camp out in the Great Hall. We'd locked the Great hall's door to keep the teachers out, and dad knew about it, so he wasn't worried too much – but we could hear the panicked voices of the other teachers. Especially McGonagall's. Everyone had wanted to leave for Christmas, afraid of staying with the Carrows, and dad. Admittedly, I would've preferred to go home too. But it was now not up to me. Plus, home was where my family is, so Hogwarts was my home right now.

Zane and Sage sat on two opposite sides of the room. Laud, who was by far the coolest teacher in Hogwarts, and Anna were side by side, she smiled radiantly at him. Sometimes flicking his nose. The others didn't notice this, they were too distracted by the games of exploding snap, chess and muggle games we'd set out for them. We were the only Slytherins there, and it saddened me that we were the only ones that couldn't spend it outside.

Our sleeping bags were set up in the circle around an artificial fire, created by Anna. I didn't want to be near fire when I have the urge to lose my cool.

The atmosphere was jolly, everyone was happy, and for now it was stripped of the constant fear of expulsion or their lives with the sick-minded Carrows, who I've started to refer to as the Carrots, just because it's funny to me.

"I've found a dodge in their charms!" McGonagall yelled. Draco and I looked at each other – thinking the same thing. A rather atrocious word that is defined as human sewage. Apparently Anna had heard it too, and she was already on the way to the door. We needed the teachers to butt out of our perfect Christmas. Not that it was perfect, but the idea and sentiment was.

Draco and I ran too, planning on shutting the door, but Anna wrenched it open. Completely confusing me.

"Anna?"

She turned around and winked naughtily at me. Her hand was behind her back, showing one finger to us. Meaning just one of us should step forward. Draco saw it too, and he pushed me forward and stood out of view.

"Come, ma'am, they're planning to sneak out of the school…" Anna said urgently, starting to usher the teacher away from the Hall.

"Yeah, they went to the Teacher's Lounge, thinking it's where you'd look for them last…" I contributed; Anna frowned for a split-second before nodding vigorously. McGonagall believed us, oddly enough. She led us to the Teachers' Lounge, and, quite unwisely, went in first. The other teachers already there. Except for dad and the Carrots. I knew dad would be in Hogsmeade tonight, that's another reason he was so for it that we camped in the Great Hall. Where the five of us were there to protect them.

Anna and I had the same idea, it seemed, as each of us slammed a door shut and magically locked the doors.

"Sorry, everyone! Try to enjoy Christmas, though!" Anna yelled at them. I grinned at her mischievous look. She was such a badass at times.

"And be thankful the Carrots aren't in there too!" I added. Anna and I laughed as we returned to the Great Hall.

"What did you do?" Draco demanded as soon as we entered the great Gall again.

"We locked the teachers in their lounge." Anna said nonchalantly. We reached towards the huge doors and closed them.

The younger students looked frightened at us, but we reassured them with smiles.

"Will you tell us a story?" One of the fourth years asked us.

"A story? Aren't you a little old for that?" Sage asked the girl. The girl blushed furiously.

"Yes, Sage, a story." Zane glared at him before turning to the girl. "Ignore him. I do."

"When are you going to stop being such an arsehole, Zane?" Sage demanded from across the room.

"As soon as you stop screwing with people's heads." Zane answered, lowering his eyes.

"Um, sure, what would you like to hear?"

"Anything. It's just tradition in my house to tell a story on Christmas Eve." The girl shrugged, glancing around nervously.

"You see, Sage? Some people believe that your family is important." Zane piped up, shaking his light brown hair out of his eyes.

"Well, not if you were me." Sage replied softly, looking at the floor.

"Why won't you tell anyone, Sage?" Anna asked him.

"Because, Anna, it has nothing to do with any of you!" He snapped before standing up and stomping to the house table, that were pushed against the wall.

"Anna, you must know a lot of stories." I said, distracted. "Will you tell them one?"

"Of course." She replied, going from irritated to excited. She looked away from Sage and at the small group of children. "Well, my mum always told me the story of the Empress…"

She told the story of the Empress of Shape-shifters. My story. She kept shooting nervous looks, but I only smiled at her.

"… and, legend has it, that one day she'll be born. The final Empress. Born to a wizard and a veela. $ Now, this is nothing out of the ordinary, but this man will be a descendant of Merlin himself."

"I didn't realize Merlin's family was still alive." A Hufflepuff fifth year said. Anna chuckled.

"Of course they are. They're simply in hiding" Anna shrugged. "It could be the person you least suspect. Maybe the person you dislike the most, your favorite teacher, maybe even your best friend." Her eyes lingered on me. I smiled at her, nodding my encouragement.

"And, according to legend, she'll have four friends who'll help her. One is her lover, and they have a love story that reaches through the ages."

She seemed finished, until the fourth year asked her to tell her the love story. She looked nervously at me, as if asking permission. Draco reached for my hand… his fingertips grazed mine softly – it meant he was in. I nodded to her, and she launched into the story. I intentionally zoned out. Not wanting to hear my own story. She knew everything. I'd told her absolutely everything. From the day I met Draco, to the day he proposed – and how he'd proposed. She thought it was hilarious.

I leaned down onto my pillow, my hair crushed beneath my weight. Draco seemed to have the idea, as the next thing he was next to me.

"I reckon you're right about getting married sooner." Draco mumbled. "How about straight after graduation? I know you said you wanted dad to give you away…"

The rest of his sentence was muffled as I turned on my side and cupped his face.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Understanding." I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"… like Skye and Draco." Someone said after Anna had finished her story.

"Exactly." Anna said. But I was halfway asleep, too tired and content with Draco's fingertips still grazing mine too care.

123

I woke up to a pair of soft lips pressed to mine.

"Happy Christmas, love." He whispered.

"Draco!" I giggled, not opening my eyes.

"Oh, come on, it's midnight" He whispered urgently. I grunted and turned onto my side.

"All right, then, I'm getting in!" Draco warned me.

"Getting into what?" I asked stupidly. No answer came, but I found it when a pair of hand encircled me waist in my sleeping bag. My eyes snapped open. Draco had gotten into my sleeping bag – I sighed exasperated, but cuddled up to him anyways. I felt my nails scrape his chest. He let out a low hiss.

"That's not a very wise thing to do." He said, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes again and focused on fire, willing my body to heat up and warm Draco's figure. He was shivering madly.

"Sorry." I whispered back, not meaning it.

"Liar." He sneered at me.

I felt him starting to shiver less… good. Mission accomplished.

We woke up later, like eight hours later, to a pile of presents on our sleeping bags. No one said anything about Draco being in my sleeping bag, mostly because, I think, no one noticed. Sage, Zane, Anna, Draco, Laud and I had made our own little circle and were busy opening presents. Or they were, I was too entertained watching their faces. When they saw their gifts.

No one besides my brother and three friends. Anna squealed when she saw her present from me. A huge box full of sugar cubes. She was addicted to those things… what with being a horse-shifter and all.

Zane looked amused at his present, I'd gotten him a spiky dog-collar.

"Yes, I wanted a flee-collar, thanks ,Skye."

Sage, on the other hand, was sulky, until he opened his present, a trident. He'd looked at it in awe and grinned at me. I thought it to be about time for him to get one of those. Everyone else stared confused at it.

"It's a joke." Sage reassured them all. They accepted it and went back to opening presents.

"Open yours, Skye." Anna urged me.

I didn't have to be told twice. I grabbed the nearest parcel and tore it open. It was a book. Not surprisingly. The next parcel was from Draco, and it was perfect. A simple bunch of roses, white roses.

Anna had given me a box full of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise. Awesome, this could be useful. Sage had gotten e a mini Grindylow. Put in a tank, with a leash and even a little house for it. It moved around from side to side and wrestled with its little leash…

"Is it real?" I asked him, concerned for the creature.

"Nah. I love those creatures too much too want to keep them in cages." He answered easily. I breathed a sigh of relief – thanks goodness. I would've beheaded him, were it real.

Zane had gotten me a wolf figurine. Small, delicate and made from the finest porcelain. Small, black eyes stared back at me. Its synthetic fur was light grey with a darker stripe running down the back.

Dad had gotten me a tie with the Prince family emblem on it. I'd immediately put it on, even if I was still in my pajamas. And he'd gotten me a bracelet with charms of the emblems of four families. Prince, Snape, Night and Malfoy. Made from silver, and the charms of gold. The effect was rather nice, if rather startling to look at.

Mum had gotten me several pairs of socks and fingerless gloves. I liked the socks the most – a white pair with little hearts at the top… Green socks with sliver snitches on it…

We stayed in the Great Hall the whole day, enjoying our presents.

I was worried about what dad would say to Tobias, though. Had he read it at all? Had he replied? What was he thinking? Would he ever forgive Tobias? I, grudgingly, admit I'd like for them to peace. Dad perhaps needed a parent, just like I need both my parents.

We sat among the humongous Christmas twelve trees that Hagrid had brought in. In between the vacations we'd gone to visit him, and he was always surprised by Dray's appearance.

All in all it had been a good Christmas – and we hadn't even punished about locking the teachers in their lounge. They'd understood, we'd wanted to protect our fellow students. And we would, by hell or high waters.

123

Winter turned into spring fairly quickly. The snow disappeared, replaced by lavish green grass and colorful florae, and lively fauna as they all came out of hibernation. All I wished to do was stretch out on the grass and relax. Unfortunately, the younger students stole my dream, as the NEWTs were now coming upon us, and fast. The fact that the year of 1998 had finally come, was a reason for merriment to the younger years. They were cheerful, for once, and no one feared the Carrots anymore – my nickname had spread through the school by now, they were a joke. To be made fun of, and the notorious Professor Snape saw absolutely nothing, he was ignorant to the happenings, completely oblivious.

We'd waited for Luna and Blaise outside at the gates, but Neville was the last to enter. His eyes were searching, perhaps for us. It was confirmed when he let put a strangled lungful when he saw us.

"Skye, Malfoy…" He sounded out of breath. "I'm sorry… I couldn't save them…'

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked sharply.

"Luna and Zabini… and Ginny… "

"What. Happened?" I asked slowly.

"We all knew Ginny wasn't coming back." He said, thoughtfully. "And, as soon as we got off the train at King's Cross… Death Eaters took them."

"Kidnapped?" The word was wrenched from Draco's throat.

"Yes. Mal… Draco, I'm so sorry…" Neville put a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked as if he'd seen a ghost – and I'm not talking about Nearly Headless Nick or the Bloody Baron. I reached out and linked my arm through his.

"We'll find him." I whispered the promise to him. He looked at me slowly, and nodded. I moved in and put my arms around his neck. "They'll be all right."

We walked up to the castle, Neville with us, informing us of his Christmas. He was delighted that, for once, he hadn't received a rememberall.

When I told the others that Blaise and Luna were missing, they were shocked, and immediately they suspected the Death Eaters had something to do with it. They weren't idiots, after all. The only idiots were Greg and Vince – and, of course, the Carrots.

Some nights we'd poke fun at them, and then Draco and the other four would join us in his office. Sage and Zane at opposite sides of the office. Zane would glare at Sage at random times, and Sage would stare back coldly.

It's Greek to me – Shakespeare had a point when he said that.

Hagrid hosted a 'Harry Potter Supporters' Meeting, and was caught. I'd got word to him just in time; dad had warned me that the Carrows knew what the oaf was up to. He was currently hiding with his little (big) brother Grawp somewhere in a cave, I think. At least he'd been able to save the supporters, they'd run for cover.

Luar was fine again, just old. Shadow was nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Sometimes choosing to stay in the forest, or to sleep in the dorm. As long as she came to greet me once a day, I was happy. She brought me news of the veela-tribe that had returned – they were in the midst of selecting a new chief – and the spiders, that were now dutifully on their posts. She told me how Firenze was still outcasted from his former home; and Bane and Ronan were training the other centaurs…

She also told me that the centaurs told her to tell me that Mars is glowing brighter every night. I knew what it meant, the god of war was angry, and he would rage his spirits out on us soon.

The merpeople were training for combat too. Their tridents at the ready. Grindylows were being trained as bloodhound – or bloodlows, as it were. The Giant Squid was being readied for a fight; the merchieftainnes had taken it upon himself to train the monster.

A war was coming. Bigger than anything seen in the last millennia. Bigger than anything we expected.

And it would be because of me and Merope.

As the days bore on, the seventh years studied like crazy, in order to be ready for the upcoming NEWTs. Revising, studying, tutoring, asking the teachers for tips and loaning notes was at the order of the day. Many times Draco had to explain something thrice to me, and vice versa. Sometimes I still wouldn't get it and would have to go bother Anna. But she asked me for help just as much. Sage was leaning heavily on our support for the upcoming exams. I hadn't realized he was such a bad student. In class he was always bent over some book, or scribbling something at the speed of light, so it came as a surprise to me.

The DA was now under Zane's control, as Draco and I could no longer be the leaders. And, if Zane was correct, everyone was doing rather well in defensive spells. No just for aggressive spells, attacking ones. We'd agreed not to teach them more of the foul hexes and curses, afraid they might misuse it. I taught it to my four comrades. They all trusted me with their lives, and the feeling was mutual.

I gave Zane a fifteen minute lesson every day at lunch, teaching him the curses that annoys one. Like your tongue growing exponentially; or you hear a constant buzzing or beeping in your ears…

Though Saturdays and Sundays were reserved for studying and doing the projects assigned to us. For potions we had to write a three foot essay, for Transfiguration we had to learn how to transfigure a plush teddybear into a real one. Care of Magical Creatures were the easiest one by far, we had to figure out a diet I said the days were filled with studying, my nights were devoted to training. I set an obstacle course for myself through Hogwarts. Creating temporary trapdoors and other boobie traps. I'd managed to get my hands on a Boggart, and it was used regularly. Changing into dad every time I saw it, telling me I was a foolish little girl for not following Voldemort. And then it would become Draco, a dead Draco.

Before every course I wiped my own memory of the path I had set. Not wanting to cheat myself. I'd even included some muggle technology, lasers were set at random points, and if I didn't see it… well, that didn't happen. I always saw it – and successfully avoided it. The boggart always turned into a cross between Umbridge and one of the Carrots, because I thought it was hilarious, a pudgy man wearing a bright pink dress and a big bow.

123

I was getting ready for yet another obstacle course. I was tired, my weekends were full.

I pointed my wand at my head, and wiped the memory of the obstacle course. I started to run in a random direction, only to be stopped by a bear-trap. I was lifted into the air, comically suspended by the ankle. I cursed loudly before willing the rope to burn up.

As I fell I flipped over, and landed gracefully on the floor. Quite impressed with my feat, I went on. A door sprang out of nowhere, again surprising me. But I didn't run into it, instead I kinda ran _through _it… the wood splintered to all sides… I pushed on, narrowly avoiding one of the lasers I'd set up. It cut of a piece of my shirt. I glared at the wall, blaming it for my ruined shirt…

It was a good run, I thought, and I put the lasers off – not wanting some poor sap to be guillotined.

123

Draco missed Blaise, and it was horrible to see it. He'd sometimes wait for Blaise after class. Before mentally hitting his head against a wall when he realized Blaise wasn't coming.

Draco and I had been allowed to skip our OWLs, due to the Ministry's incompetence. They're still sending owls on a regular basis, trying to find out what we were and trying to schedule a meeting – and that was according to dad. He didn't allow the owls to pass. I hadn't asked him about what had happened to Tobias' letter, even though I was curious about it. I decided to ask dad later what he did with it. If he replied or not. After the exams, perhaps.

The days passed quickly, and they were filled with late nights and tired days as a result. And, finally, it was summer! The days became longer, and hotter, but it didn't affect me. The dungeons were cooler than the rest of the school, so we preferred to study there. Both Anna and Sage were now welcome in the dorms, they'd shown trustworthy enough.

We didn't celebrate our birthdays, Draco and I. The two days had been marked by a stroll in the forest and a swim in the Black Lake. Nothing special to an outsider, but special to us. We'd planned our wedding. The dress was my problem, and the honeymoon his. It would be a simple wedding, in the traditional Malfoy tent – the one we'd slept in at the Quidditch World Cup. The best man would still be Blaise – if, no _when_, we found him, and my maid of honor would be Anna. It was decided. Pansy and Luna (when we found her) would have to be happy planning the wedding. On second thought, I'd rather have Sage and Zane covering that part of the plans. With Luna and Pansy in control, I might end up having a pink blibbering humdinger wedding… and everyone would be dressed in pink or sun-colors (Luna said it was good luck…).

"So… not Pansy or Luna?" He asked.

"Only if I suddenly become mental… although, I already am slightly mental."

"Slightly? _Slightly? _Skye, you're completely barmy!"

"Well, I guess… I _did _dream about marrying Dumbledore…"

The rest of the day was filled with Draco bursting into random giggle fits. (But, then again, I still laughed my arse off everytime I thought of that). I finally confided in him the dream I had about him wearing simply a purple satin robe and the, um… nothing more… and the game we played in that dream…

April came to a close soon, and as every day went by, I had an odd feeling of dread climbing onto my heart. Pressuring it. The war I fear so much; will break out soon.

The NEWTs were going all right, and I was certain I'd get great marks in all of my subjects I'd already written. Anna was a nervous wreck, she feared failing – something I knew to be impossible, she seemed like she knew everything at times. And the next moment she'd stare back at me, blank at what I'd asked her. She was philosophical, logical, where my logic made absolutely no sense, even to me.

As the end of April came, the tight feeling around my heart grew denser. Draco started feeling it too. When I questioned Anna, she became slightly teary eyed and refused to answer the question. Sage had answered that he didn't feel much – and Zane said it was because of him.

"Skye?"

"Hmm?"

"What present would you like on our fiftieth anniversary?"

My head snapped up, surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend to be surprised." He said, aloof.

"I'm not, it's just…"

"Just what?" He demanded. We were in the Common Room, trying to study before our Transfiguration NEWT. I closed my eyes, not wanting to divulge the reason for me being upset.

"I think I'd better go." I said, collecting my books quickly. Draco flew up and grabbed my arm, causing the books to tumble from my arms onto the floor.

"What are you hiding, Skye?"

I wrenched my arm from his grasp. "I don't want to tell you." I hissed. It was an inhumane sound.

"Why not? We tell each other everything." He growled at me.

"Not this." I said firmly, before turning around and running up the stairs. Draco followed me, and was there before me. The steps hadn't fallen flat, he was too fast.

"What is so bad that you can't share it with me?" He demanded.

"My destiny, Draco. And it is none of your concern." I glowered at him and walked past him purposefully.

"Not my concern? _Not my concern?_" He asked, incredulously. "Skye, of course it's my concern! I love you! I want to bloody marry you, and have kids with you! So your destiny is none of my concern? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"_This_ destiny has nothing to do with you. It's _mine! _Not yours. You have a different one!"

"And I'm under the impression that it's to save you!"

"Part of it _is_, dear, but you can't be with me all the time. There's something I'll have to do on my own, and even if you tried to replace me, I would still fulfill my destiny."

"Skye… what are you saying?" He asked fearfully.

"That you can't fulfill my destiny." I sat down on my bed, putting the books on my bedside table.

"What _is _your destiny?"

"To fight Merope." I answered.

"But that's not all, is it?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it would influence the fates." I said, pushing Draco off my bed. "Now, please, go to sleep. Something tells me we'll need it."

**123**

**A/N: Yes, the war is nearly upon us. But, in further news, for the scene on how Pansy and Theo started to date, read 'I wanna know you' under my stories, also on my profile.**


	66. Chapter 66

*****SaphireMoon10*****

**My 1000****th**** reviewer! ! ! !Congratulations! ! ! *Applause Applause Aplause***

**A major thanks to Ruan who helped me with the fighting scene and another scene in this chapter… No matter what happens, you're still one awesome guy…**

**This is for the 1000****th**** reviewer, for Skylark #1 and for JohnnyDeppIsMine.**

**Chapter 66: Final training and battle plans.**

**Skye's POV**

Voldemort had come to Hogwarts, one day, and I saw him break into Dumbledore's tomb on the water. I regretted not having been able to say goodbye to the previous headmaster.

He removed something… and after a while I realized it had been a stick. Or, more accurately, a wand. And I guessed it was the Elder wand. I knew it was, actually, considering I knew about Grindelwald having it. And Dumbledore had defeated last said, thus I presumed the wand had changed ownership. Sometimes I wondered if I shouldn't have been in Ravenclaw. I surely was like Hermione, an insufferable little know it all. But I was more sneaky and sadistic than any Ravenclaw I knew. Including Anna.

Not for the first time I wondered what kind of powers the wand had, and if it would be more powerful in my hands. I knew my powers were far greater than even I realized. Sometimes it felt like Anna knew more than she was letting on. Like she knew what was behind the episode of me traveling to the other world. I didn't know what to make of it. Was it a dream? Or had it really happened? I'd checked tons of books, and none of them mentioned experiencing what I had.

I planned to interrogate Anna or dad (or both) as soon as the stupid exams were over.

I didn't want the Elder wand, goodness no, but curiosity is not a sin – as Dumbledore would say. I missed him, the old coot. I think he was someone I could relate to now. I'd read that awful book by Rita Skeeter, and for some reason I knew some part of it to be true. His friendship with Grindelwald, I knew to be true, I'd heard his thoughts… and I still have no idea how I did it.

So, Voldemort wished to be conqueror of death? I smirked, well, his world would come crashing down around him soon…

An anti-climactic end for the psychopath.

Neville had been the Carrows' favorite sharpener, so he went into hiding soon. In the Room of Requirement. He just got that room. That's how we never got caught.

123

As the second day of May arrived, the clenching grew tighter. I woke up on the comfortable armchair in the Common Room – how the hell had I gotten there? I knew for a fact I'd pushed Draco out of my dorm last night…

I tried not to think about it and stood up – I was fully dressed. What the bloody hell…?

"Good, you're up." Pansy said from behind me. I turned around; she sat there, her legs crossed as she lazily flipped through a magazine. She looked up at me and smiled. "Sorry I pulled you out of bed, but you would've stayed there the whole day if I hadn't."

Now everything made sense.

"You honestly couldn't wait for me?" I grumbled, shaking my hair out of my face

"No. We aren't writing today, and I know you're not studying…"

"Well, that would you write if you've finished your NEWTs?" I snapped at her. "I finished early. One reason I love my dad so much – he put all of my subjects first in the timetable."

"You have an unfair advantage." She scowled.

"I know." I said smugly. "But he knows I need to train too."

She inclined her head. "True. But I dragged you down here, and dressed you – in a cute outfit, I might add."

I rolled my eyes. And was slightly disturbed by the fact that she'd seen me naked… what was wrong with her?

"So you only needed my help?" I teased her, putting hurt into my voice.

She grinned guiltily. "Sorry…" And she looked genuinely sorry.

"What is it?" I asked, with a sad sigh.

She put the magazine down and handed me my wand. "I need help with my Arithmancy."

123

I dragged my three friends, fiancé and brother to the Dark Forest, knowing they'd all finished their OWLs and NEWTs earlier, excluding Laud. He wasn't a student, after all.

"So, why today?" Anna asked me curiously.

"Because something's got ahold of my heart, and I would like for it to go away." I said. "I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about."  
"I can't interfere in the first battle, Skye." Laud said, his eyes slightly glazed over. "I must be a bystander."

"Have you ever heard of having the power to change destiny, Laud?" I asked him. "I have. And that's what I'm aiming for. I don't want the destiny given to me, so I'll try and change it." I had decided it this morning. I would not accept it.

"I've heard of it, yes, and I've seen it happen." Laud said, glancing sideways at my best friend. She glared at him. He sighed, resigned. "Fine, I'll partake." Anna smiled and kissed his cheek. "The destiny has already changed somewhat." He added softly to Anna. I wondered what he meant by it, exactly what had changed?

"Pair up. With different partners than your usual ones." Laud said, avoiding my eyes. "No wands, no holding back. Aim to harm, but not to kill."

This was serious – Laud's tone implied as much.

"One pair at a time. We need a healer if one gets hurt." He went on.

"You with me, Skye?" Sage asked me. I nodded absentmindedly. He and Anna usually teamed up, or he and Zane. But Anna and Draco had already taken center stage.

"Shall we, Anna?" Draco asked, holding out his hand. Anna took it with a sweet smile, before violently turning around and flipping Draco to the floor. Draco retaliated by kicking her in the gut and causing her to be flung against a tree.

"Aw, you hit a girl." Anna said, standing up and smiling ruefully.

"No, no, no, I _kicked_ a girl…" He said, jumping up in one swift motion and readied himself for combat. She ran to him at full speed, her fists raised, ready to fight. He tried to block and brought his leg up, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Draco started to laugh – it was such a cruel sound. She brought her leg up so fast that I almost missed it. It hit him in the face, he staggered backwards, though he came back quickly with his hands in front of his face. Anna jumped up in one swift motion and went back to her stance, Draco did the same opposite her. They glared at each other, until Anna jumped forward and swung a small fist at him. He caught her hand, she smirked and swung her other hand at him, connecting his cheek. He didn't expect it, and even less did he expect her to push him to the forest floor and sit on him, punching him old school style.

He somehow got her off and twisted their positions, his hands were under her chin, choking her. My heart beat loudly in my ears… Anna winked at me before standing up, in the choke, and grabbed his arm, turning it to bend painfully behind his back. I heard the bones in his arm give a faint crack – she almost broke his arm!

"Looks like we're equally matched." She whispered to him before letting him go. Draco smiled wickedly at her and bowed.

"I surrender." He said, tiredly. His breath was short and fast. Anna's was uneven, and her heartbeat fast.

"Me too." She bowed back.

"Next." Laud said, looking proud at Draco and Anna.

Zane and Laud paired up. Zane was good – and I had to admit that I saw martial arts in his fighting technique.

Finally, they ended as equals, just really tired.

"Ready for me?" Sage asked, his hands at his sides. His fingers sparked with electricity.

"Bring it." I said smugly, bringing my own hands up in turn. We bowed to each other, and he formed a ball with his hands and flung it towards me. I countered by pressing my hands out, he was blasted backwards by a wall of fire. He ended among some bushes. The bushes burnt down almost instantly, I just raised an eyebrow at him. Sage struggled up, unharmed. I head gasps of breath from my side.

"At least it wasn't water." He said, rubbing his arm. I smirked. He would've been shocked senseless if I _had_ chosen water.

He started running towards me, his fist raised. I dodged, and he stumbled and fell. I aimed a kick at him while he was lying, not planning to hit, but I did. I stood back, he pushed himself up and stood up. He spit out some blood and glared at me – I'd pissed him off. Good, now I would see what really lied in him. He lifted a fist and aimed it at me, my arm came up and blocked on its own accord. With my other hand I grabbed his arm and twisted it to his back. He snapped it back, I lost my balance slightly, but regained it almost instantly. He laughed, gloatingly. I stood in stance, he didn't copy me but attacked. He was predictable, so I blocked him again and again. After another blow I turned around, lifting my leg and connecting his face. He fell backwards, unconscious.

"Oops." I said, rubbing my neck guiltily.

"I guess you win." Laud said, shock evident on all their faces.

"What?" I asked sheepishly, Anna was up and bent over Sage. Laud grinned at me.

"You just shocked us, Skye." Anna said, spinning around from Sage. Her grin was just as wide as she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, girl." She whispered to me.

"I love you too, Anna." I laughed, patting her shoulders awkwardly. Draco's grin was just as wide.

"Will… will he be all right?" Zane asked, he had moved and was crouching down next to Sage. Sage stirred as if on cue. He found Zane's worried eyes, and sat up quickly. He pressed his lips to Zane's.

We just stared, unable to look away. Sage drew back, blushing furiously.

"I love you, Zane. And I'm sorry for acting like a dick around you. It's just that… that last summer… well, I told my parents… that, I was, you know, gay… and they disowned me…"

"I know this, Sage." Zane said, placing a hand on Sage's shoulder.

"But that's not all. You need to know why I've been acting like such a dick…"

"You don't have to." Zane said softly. Sage sat up entirely, and lifted his hand to Zane's neck. He pulled him down and kissed him again. "I prefer this, actually." Zane laughed against Sage's mouth.

"Point is, Zane, I love you, and I want you to know…"

"Well, I'm listening."

"You see, I have three older brothers… and they… they didn't take the news of me being gay… well…" Sage's eyes were brimming with tears. Zane frowned, and I saw realization hit him.

"No!" The sound was wrenched from him. "They didn't!"

Sage looked down, refusing to meet anyone's eye. Anna had come to the same realization, but she said nothing. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Laud seemed to have caught on too as he slipped a silver hand into Anna's.

"They… they raped me…" Sage rasped the words.

I closed my eyes at his words. I'd known, but that didn't make it any easier. Sage had been through something horrible…

"But… that's no excuse…" He went on, but Zane cupped the older boy's face.

"I understand." Zane whispered to him. "I love you too…" He leaned down and kissed Sage. Surprising Sage, I guess Zane had never taken the first step.

"Let's leave them." Draco whispered to the four of us on the side. Anna nodded silently and allowed herself to be pulled away by Laud.

Draco's hand slipped into mine as he pulled me away. To a secluded spot in the forest. We stopped in front of a big tree, where Draco and I leaned against it.

"Was he… " He cleared his throat. "Did they really…"

"Rape him?" I guessed, finishing his sentence for him. He nodded, swallowing hard.

"Yeah." I answered hopelessly. "But now I get why he and Zane have been clashing this whole time."

Without warning Draco pushed me up against the tree.

"I could have totally kicked your arse." He said throatily, tracing his lips down my jawline. I shivered with pleasure.

"We didn't fight." I countered half-heartedly. I felt him smile against my neckline.

"I know, but I still could have beaten you." I heard the smirk in his voice. He reached down and entwined both our hands.

"Draco…" I moaned. "This is dangerous…"

He nipped at my neck, making me quiver again.

"I know… and I'll stop…" He pulled back. "But this is simply foreplay."

123

That night, after Pansy's NEWT, we sat in the Common Room, the fire crackling almost merrily.

"How was it?" Draco asked her.

"Fine, I guess." She shrugged. "Better than it would've originally gone without Skye's help."

"And to think, she doesn't even _have _the subject." Draco joked. I swatted him playfully on the arm. I had perched myself on his lap, and Pansy was next to Theo. His arm was draped around her shoulders. Draco was holding me to him, protectively.

"I know." Pansy blushed fiercely.

"And, Pans, if you _ever _dress me again – I promise you'll regret the day you were born." I said fiercely, but relaxed into Draco's grip.

_Go upstairs._

What the…

_Go upstairs…_

It wasn't Electric, no blue-haired weirdo was in my head. The wall was still firm. I stood up, not thinking any further, and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. I went over to my bed and opened my trunk. I started to search. I didn't know for what, but I knew I'd know if or when I found it.

My hand touched something warm and familiar. I closed my hand around the hilt and pulled it out.

It was the three-way mirror. I glanced into it, not sure what to expect, until a pair of black eyes stared back at me.

"Skye? Goodness…"

"Dad?"

"The Dark Lord just instructed me to put one of the Carrows in Ravenclaw tower, I think there will be a battle soon… How did you know to go to the mirror, by the way?"

"Instinct." I smirked. Dad hid his smile from me.

"Be on your guard. Put on your robes and tell the others to be wary too. Promise me, Skye, no matter what happens?"

I'd already begun pulling the black robes from my trunk.

"Already on it… Draco!" I yelled his name. He was next to me before I could even properly blink.

"Yeah?"

I shoved his robes into his hands.

"Put it on." I said. "Go find Anna, Sage, Zane and Laud, and give them the others." I pushed the rest of the clothes into his hands.

"But… what about you?" He asked, frowning.

"I'm fixed." I said, snatching up a mask. "Besides… you guys should be safe."

"What's going on, Skye?" He demanded, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry..

"The war's breaking out." I shrugged, as if it was nothing special.

"What? _Now?_"

"Yes, Draco, any moment now."

"What? How?"

"How the hell should I know, Draco? Voldemort probably has something to do here."

"You're calling him on his name now? Skye, you_ know _it's Tabooed!" He looked horrified at me.

"Draco, the fool's gonna come here one time or another, rather sooner than later." I said. "The sooner this war's over, the sooner we can move on with our lives."

Draco looked at me, sad. As if he knew what I'd seen.

"I love you, Skye." He said earnestly, putting the clothes down and pulling me in. He pressed his lips to mine… and this kiss was magic personified. I almost fainted with the amount of emotion he poured into this kiss. So much raw emotion… love, caring, joy, hurt, anger… he kissed me hard, not assaulting my tongue, but simply pressing into me. He pulled back and headed to the door with the robes.

"I love you too, Draco." I whispered, not sure if he heard me.

I went over to the mirror, my Glamour Charms were still in check. Good. I quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black coat. Something more comfortable. I made sure my veela-core wand was with me, my mask in my pocket and a dagger I'd gotten from Laud in my other hand.

Something told me I'd need it – and that fact terrified me. I had no wish to end a life.

I went back downstairs, Professor Slughorn was there. Only the few Seventh Years were awake, and Slughorn was trying to convince them to go wake the younger students.

"Sir?" I asked as I descended the stairs. He jumped and looked up at me. He was still dressed in his pajamas.

"Please wake all of the younger students, Miss Night." He said, pleadingly.

"Fine." I pointed my wand at myself and whispered _Sonorus. _"Every student downstairs, now!"

I said the countercurse and walked calmly down the rest of the stairs.

The rest of Slytherin house came down, and we were told to go to the Great Hall. But there was a bit of a problem with that. As soon as Slughorn exited the portrait hole swung shut. It wouldn't budge.

We had been locked in.

Chaos erupted, chattering broke out and everyone pushed and shoved.

"Slytherins!" I yelled. They all fell silent.

"Skye?" A fifth year prefect asked. "What's going on?"

"We're locked in." I said. "I might as well tell you, Voldemort is about to come to Hogwarts."

Gasps could be heard throughout the Common Room. I inhaled deeply, knowing my moment had come. I stepped onto one of the chairs and climbed onto a table.

"Please, be quiet!" They all fell silent again. "Slytherins, the world doesn't trust us."

A few nodded.

"And it's because of our pureblood-obsessiveness. Now, I give the facts to you. Lord Voldemort will be defeated. And many of our parents are his followers. My father included. They will be defeated along him. But I made a different choice than him. I made the right choice. I am going to place my allegiance with the Order of the Phoenix tonight. I'm on Harry Potter's and Albus Dumbledore's side. Because they will lead us into a new era. I implore you to choose a side. And do it soon. Just know that the Dark Lord uses people, and then discards them, like they're trash."

Pansy held her hand out to me, I took it and pulled her up.

"Skye's telling the truth. The Dark Lord isn't afraid of using people. He used me." She pulled her sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark. "He's ruthless. And he won't stop at anything."

Imagine what his mother's like? I thought.

"Why are you delivering the speech, Skye?" The sixth year prefect asked.

"Because I'm the Emperatiz de Metamorfisme." I said. "And I have to fight." Several of the older students' eyes widened – they must've heard the myth… "And the Order of the Empress will fight too, tonight."

"_So... you're a descendant of Merlin?_" The same sixth year asked. I nodded my confirmation. "If you are of age, choose your side. Everyone fifth year and down, wait here. I'll open the Common Room door for you."

With that I went to the nearest window and punched it out. It was too small for me to climb through it. I quickly shape-shifted into a bird and flew through, ignoring the gasps of awe that came from my housemates.

Anna was waiting for me in front of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hell, bird." She said in a failed attempt at humor.

"Help me?" I asked. She nodded, extracting her wand from her pocket. She was wearing my robes.

"The rest of the school is in the Hall. I heard they locked you guys in, so I came here."

I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks."

We pointed our wands at the now empty portrait. The password keeper must be upstairs to see the commotion.

"What spell?" She asked. I shook my head.

"None." I replied, and a bright light came out of my wand. The same happening to hers.

The portrait hole swung open, and a dozen eager faces met us.

"Everyone to the Great Hall!" Anna yelled. "And hurry!"

Indeed they did hurry. Anna and I at the sides, making sure no one could wander off. The other Seventh years flanked the sides too, a feat I greatly appreciated.

Once outside the Great Hall we waited for the other houses to enter, before we did. I smirked at McGonagall, who looked shocked at us. I lead them to the table, where I sat in the front. I scanned the hall for Draco, but found nothing. Where was he?

The enchanted ceiling of the Hall was dark and scattered with stars, at the four house tables unkempt students were standing, some in traveling cloaks. The pale figures of the ghosts stood out between the students, and someone had told the Bloody Baron, because he was sitting opposite me.

Every eye was fixed on McGonagall where she stood on a raised platform – where was dad?

"… evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your house and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

I leaned over to Pansy and asked her softly if she would do it. She nodded and pointed to herself and Theo. I nodded, he could go with her.

A figure against the wall caught my eye – Harry. He was searching the Gryffindor table, presumably for his two friends.

Ernie stood up from the Hufflepuff table. "And what if we want to stay and fight?"

"If you are f age, you may stay." McGonagall answered him.

"What about our things?" Called a girl from the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions. The important thing is to get you out if here safely?"

"Where's Professor Snape?" I shouted. McGonagall turned to me and her lip curled.

"He has, to use a common phrase, done a bunk." She said mercilessly.

That meant dad had been caught. Shit.

"We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -"

But the rest of her sentence was drowned as a cold voice filled the air. Voldemort was now at Hogwarts.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." The voice spoke. Some students screamed and clutched each other. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respects for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

I snorted, loudly.

"Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

"What a bloody poet!" I said sarcastically. Every eye turned to me. Harry was frozen near the Gryffindor table. I lifted a lazy hand and waved at him.

"Hiya, Harry."

There was a massive movement in the hall, the Gryffindors in front of Harry stood up and faced me. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stood up too, and they all glared at me. I looked at McGonagall, who was about to open her mouth. She was forced into silence, she couldn't go against me. I stood up and climbed onto the table.

"The house of Slytherin has chosen a side." I said to the hall at large. "And it is not against you."

Kingsley cleared his throat and stepped onto the platform. I nodded to him and jumped, landing gracefully next to him.

"We have a half hour to midnight." I said. "Slytheins, follow Mr. Filch. Ravenclaws, you follow on."

The sound of benches scraping could be heard as those not of age fell into lines and hurried to the evacuation point.

I was proud when I saw all of the Slytherins but Greg and Vince stay. Even Millicent stayed.

"We've got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick , Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers – Ravenclaw, Astronomy and Gryffindor – where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus," He indicated to Remus – I hadn't even noticed he was there, "Arthur and I'll take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school - "

"- sounds like a job for us." One of the Weasley twins called, indicating to himself and his brother. Kingsley nodded his approval.

"The Order of the Empress will arrive shortly." I said. "We'll man the forest."

"Miss Night, are you insane? That forest is full of dangerous creatures…" Kingsley began, but I just smiled at him. He blinked. "The Order of the Empress?" He caught on.

"No…. how is it possible?"

"There will be time for that later Kingsley, divide the fighters and man the grounds. Protect this school."

I returned to the Slyterin table.

"Coming out, Skye, are you sure that's wise?" Blaise asked, and I threw myself into his arms.

"She's sure." Luna said from his side. I hugged her too.

"Guys, I think it best if we go line up with the other fighters." Blaise said, but as he made to move away with the other Slytherin, I caught his hand.

"You're forgetting. You're a part of my order." I said. "Wait and see if you can spot Draco. If you don't, come to the forest. Luna, you can go line up with the other fighters… "

She nodded and was off, her dirty blonde hair trailed down her back, a bit dirtier than was expected.

I took Anna's hand and went over to the Gryffindor table. Sage and Zane had waited for us.

"Mr. Mage, you are not of age!" McGonagall shrieked. I turned around to face her.

"He'll stay, McGonagall." I said. She opened her mouth as if wanting to say something more, but forgot about it and goes on dividing the troops.

"Professor Night?" Kingsley called. I looked around again, Laud was on his way to us. "Where are you going?"

"To my Empress." He said simply. When he reached us he grasped my hand.

"I'll go get the veela." He said.

"And I'll assemble the centaurs." Anna volunteered.

"Merfolk, I guess." Sage said, bored.

"And I'll face the werewolves." Zane didn't look exactly happy about it.

"That means you're with me, Zane."

"Come, on, guys. We will succeed." Anna said, placing a hand on my and Sage's shoulders.

I nodded.

"This bitch is going do$wn." I said ruefully and took out my mask. The fighters had all filed out, and it was now fifteen minutes to midnight. I slipped it on and blinked. This mask was more than just a device to hide my identity, it also heightened my sight – if that was possible. I could see the life forces of someone through this thing. They were all shining a bright red to me, so they were all still alive. I waited as Anna pressed a kiss to Laud's lips, and as Zane enveloped Sage in a hug. I wondered again where Draco disappeared to, and now Blaise was gone too. Perhaps he'd found Draco?

I grabbed Zane's hand and started to run at full speed. To the Forbidden Forest. Where the enormous spiders were waiting for me, to report the news. Zane and I climbed up to of the trees, where we would wait.

Wait for the battle. Ten minutes from now.

**123**

**Review, or Veer will not let me sleep tonight!**

**(I really need to sleep, guys…)**


	67. Chapter 67

**For Anna, to Lycan, to Moni , to Nats and to you if you've stuck with Skye to the very end. (I love that!)**

**Chapter 67: The Battle of Hogwarts.**

**Normal POV**

_**(What Draco was up to)**_

Draco hurried down the corridors, the robes threatening to fall from his hands. He was headed for Gryffindor Tower. He'd already gone to Ravenclaw and gave Anna her robes.

As he walked towards the lions' cave, he heard voices.

"… you told them to be, I expect, Severus." McGonagall's tone was only ever that cold when she spoke to the Slytherins, bar Skye.

"I was under the impression that Alecto had apprehended an intruder." Sev said, his voice that soft, threatening tone. Draco skidded to a halt around the corner from the voices. He peeked around the crook. There stood his godfather, facing McGonagall, and Draco saw Harry and Luna too, covered by a thin veil… at first Draco frowned, how could Sev not attack? Or at the very least attempt to talk to Harry?

Oh, yeah, he's a shape-shifter. Draco mentally slapped himself. Of course Harry was under the Invisibility Cloak, and of course Draco could see him. Damn that cloak.

"Really?" McGonagall was taking the bait. "And what gave you that impression?"

Draco caught a slight flexing movement of Sev's left arm. He was indicating to the Dark Mark. Harry's eyes probed the air, looking for something… Harry wasn't as trusting as he used to be… that's good. Draco had always thought Harry's believing nature was potentially hazardous.

"Oh, but naturally. You Death Eaters have your own private mean of communication , I forgot." McGonagall sounded cynical.

Severus pretended not to have heard her.

"I did not know it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva." The old bat said coolly. Draco had always thought his godfather to be an excellent actor.

"You have some objection?"

"I wonder what could have brought you out of your bed at this late hour."

"I thought I heard a disturbance."

Severus looked into her eyes. Hoping she would be open with him if Harry Potter was in the vicinity, as Severus suspected.

"Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I must insist…"

McGonagall moved fast and slashed her wand, and for a moment Draco thought Sev would crumple… but he'd cast a swift shield charm and threw McGonagall off her feet.

Severus knew he'd been right, she was defending Potter, and his suspicions were finally confirmed when he heard a shuffle of feet through the chaos.

Draco rushed forward; the robes tumbled from his grip, wand at the ready. Harry saw him, but was forced to pull Luna out of the way.

McGonagall banished her wand at a torch, and the fire went to Severus and envelope him like a lasso, but it transformed into a black serpent. McGonagall blasted it to smoke and reformed to a bunch of daggers. Draco whipped his wand at the daggers, causing them to turn into a bunch of flowers. Severus wanted to laugh out loud at that. _Flowers… Only Draco…_

They all looked around at him. Sev had forced a suit of armor in front of him.

"Minerva!" A squeaky voice said. They looked around to the new voice, Flitwick and Sprout were sprinting towards the small crowd. Slughorn behind them – panting. His walrus moustache flapping as he breathed.

"No!" Flitwick squealed and raised his wand. "You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!"

Another suit of armor sprang to life and got a tight grip on Sev. Draco was surprised by Severus' strength as he threw the metal breastplate towards his attackers. They all raised their wands in unison, and Draco saw Sev backing away…

Severus knew he was done for, and his only escape was the window. That, or depend on Draco. And he wanted to save his son.

"No!" Draco ran forward at superspeed. He knocked them off their feet before taking in a stance in front of Sev. Severus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Draco." He said softly before crashing through the nearest window. Draco saw him fly away in the distance, his cloaks billowing as it were.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry's curse hit him in the chest. Draco felt as if he'd just lost something valuable...

"No, Harry!" Luna had yelled, tucking Harry's arm down. She glared at Potter – and even Draco was scared. Never had he imagined such a vicious look on such an innocent (and slightly boggled) seeming face.

"You threaten my family, you threaten me." Draco said, pointing towards the broken window. Only a few of the teachers knew what he meant by that.

"Draco…?" Luna asked, looking away from Harry and her face softening, she reached for him.

"You do know you just chased away the biggest bloodtraitor there is?" Draco yelled at them, his face as red as an Expelliarmus charm. "You have no bloody idea!" Draco wheeled around and opened his hand, his wand flew to him. He walked back to the fallen robes and lifted them with his wand to his arms.

"Malfoy!" Harry called after him. Draco stopped.

"The Slytherins have made their choice. Whether you like it or not." He said before turning to McGonagall. "Ma'am." He nodded to her. "I need to get into Gryffindor Tower."

"Unfortunately I cannot do that. The Slytherins are being locked in the dungeons." Her tone was icy. Draco looked her up and down, unsure of how to handle it. He decided to play it cocky, rather than furious at his teacher for wanting to lock the pureblood infatuated in the cold dungeons.

"Oh, because we're pureblood obsessed? And you're afraid of us joining Voldemort? Ma'am, I'm not an idiot. Nor are my housemates."

"Mr. Malfoy, you must understand…"

"No, professor, _you _have to understand." He said. "The enemy is coming, and it's not me. It's none of the Slytherins." Harry frowned at him, how could Malfoy know what was happening?

"Be that as it may, I cannot risk it."

Draco shrugged. "Well, then, make sure that Zane and Sage get these." He pushed the clothes into her hands. "And tell them that Skye wants to see them." He turned heel.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall called after him. Draco stopped mid-stride and turned his head slightly. She could see his profile, and even from that single point his arrogance showed. "I advise you go to the Room Of Requirement."

Draco nodded stiffly before continuing.

He ran at full speed to the seventh floor corridor. He walked back and fro thrice, thinking of finding what McGonagall wanted him to find. A door materialized out of nowhere. Draco felt around in the pockets of the cloak – a mask. Indeed. He put it on and removed his Glamour Charms. Tonight was the night.

Do or die.

He reached forward and opened the door. Harry was a few paces behind him. He quickly went down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

The room went quiet. Every eye turned to him. The room was packed; he saw Remus, Kingsley and a few of the old Gryffindor Quidditch players.

"Well… this isn't awkward at all." Draco said coolly from the doorway. Now the onlookers were curious. "What? I'm just a helper!"

But as he said it several individual's eyes went wide and they fell to the floor in a kneeling position.

Harry appeared behind him. He appraised Draco with the mask; then shook his head, thinking his friend to be insane. No, not thinking, _knowing _his friend to be insane_._

"Harry, what's happening?" Remus asked from his kneeling position. Harry jumped into Luna's arms when he saw this. Both Draco and Luna laughed.

"Isn't that a bit much, Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked him.

"I cannot come up until the Emperor commands it." Remus said, his head low.

"The who?"

"Never mind that, tell them, Harry." Draco said quickly.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school – Snape's run for it -" Harry's eyes went to Draco. Draco glared at him through the mask. "what are you doing here? How did you know?" He was talking to the old students and everyone else.

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," One of the twins said. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the DA let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

Draco thought this to be an odd term to use.

"What first, Harry?" The other Weasley twin called. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall. We're fighting."

That last bit was said a bit dramatic, Draco thought.

Draco pulled Harry aside, wanting to explain somewhat, as the majority of the people ran past them, the mingled members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. All of them had their wands raised and headed up to the Main Castle. Luna took Dean's hand and they ran upstairs. Draco wondered where his best friend was.

Only a handful of people remained. The Weasleys, and the shape-shifters – still kneeling; making Draco heavily uncomfortable.

"Do we fight too, Emperor?" Remus asked him. Harry frowned and looked from Draco to Remus. Draco was irritated at the effect his true form had on the shape-shifters.

"Would all of you stand up?" He asked, annoyed. While they rose Draco answered him. "We always fight, Remus. Whether we want to or not. Remus, you remain with the Phoenixes for tonight, all right?"

He nodded.

Draco's attention was drawn back to the Weasley's.

"You're under-age!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ginny, with whom she was wrestling. Draco hadn't noticed their verbal fight. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"I won't!"

She pulled her grip from her mother's grip.

"I'm in Dumbledore's Army…"

"A teenagers' gang!" Mrs. Weasley cut across her.

"A teenagers' gang about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" Fred said.

"She's sixteen!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "She's not old enough! What were you two thinking, bringing her with you…"

The two brothers looked ashamed of themselves slightly.

"Mum's right, Ginny," The oldest Weasley said, "you can't do this. Everyone under-age will have to leave, it's only right."

Draco snorted. Like that was going to happen.

"I can't go home!" Ginny yelled, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and…"

Her eyes met Harry's, but he shook his head at her bitterly. So Potter knew what it felt like? To love one so much that it hurt? That the idea of losing them is unbearable?

"Fine, I'll say goodbye now, then, and…" She said moodily as she turned around.

Draco jumped slightly as another person clambered out of the tunnel. He recognized the new arrival as Percy Weasley. The Weasley who'd turned, as Draco put it, _to the Dark Side._

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I – I…" He spluttered into silence and stared at his family. Draco went over to Harry.

"I don't understand how you could have defended Snape." Harry said to him in a low voice.

"If we live through this, Harry, I'll tell you everything." Draco promised before turning to the shape-shifters. Remus was showing a photo to Fleur, Draco assumed it was one of Teddy, his son. Draco had only heard of the child, never having met him.

"Go find your Empress." He said to them. "And protect her." Draco didn't know any of them. "Protect her with all the power you have, is that clear?"

"Emperor?" One of them asked.

"Yes?"

"Is this the last battle?"

Draco let his head fall. "No. But this is the one where we have our moment."

"Long live the Empress!" They said in unison before running up the stairs.

He turned back to the crowd, where the family was absorbed in a massive group hug, but they all looked shocked at the masked boy.

"As for you, I think you'd better get to the Great Hall."

Draco headed to the tunnel that he was certain lead to Hogsmeade.

Once he stumbled out of a portrait he found himself in a room that was badly illuminated.

"Oh, no, not… you ran?" The old innkeeper said. He was holding a mirror… He stood in the doorway, his beard grubby and fingernails dirty.

"Where'd you get that?" Draco demanded, pointing at the mirror.

"Bought it of Dung about a year ago." The old man answered. Draco looked up at him and was thrown off guard by the striking blue eyes that stared back at him.

"I'm not running. I'm just here to make sure the arrangements go smoothly."

Not a minute later the students arrived, the green and silver of Slytherin meeting him first, then the Ravenclaws…

When they were all out of the Hog's Head Draco and the old man faced each other.

"You're Dumbledore's brother, aren't you?"

The old man nodded and extended a hand.

"Aberforth. And you are?"

"Draco." Was all he said before motioning to the portrait. "Sister?" Aberforth nodded again. "She's pretty." Aberforth smiled at him. Appreciating the words.

"Shall we go in and fight, then, Draco?"

Draco grinned. "Of course we shall."

Draco went to the Astronomy Tower, where others were already waiting. Sprout among them. He drew every eye again.

"You ready?" Draco asked them quietly. They dipped their heads, yes. Draco grinned again before climbing on the wall, the place he'd perched merely a year earlier to watch Dumbledore die. From there he reached up and gripped the roof, he pulled himself up. He looked down, not afraid of the height. He saw Skye and Zane in the trees in the forest, both holding one hand firmly on a branch, the other a wand raised. He saw something glint between Skye's teeth – a dagger. He hoped to Merlin she would use it to protect herself.

123

Skye watched the happenings. Voldemort hadn't arrived yet. And she was certain he'd choose the forest as a hiding place, but, alas, she heard him in the Shrieking Shack, moving around silently. She saw him more than she heard him. _Coward. _ She thought, malice glinting in her eyes.

The gates of Hogwarts opened, and a mass of cloaked figures entered the school. The enchantments had been broken. She remained still, wishing Zane would do too. To her right she saw the centaurs arrive, Anna at the front. She had transformed into a centaur, and the cloak had torn. But she still had it on, which was mattered. Her body was a dark shade of auburn with fiery stripes, her hair was now also the color of her pelt. She looked at Skye and winked. To her left the veela had started to arrive, all of them heinous-looking, but fireballs in their hands. Laud the only one looking calm. He caught her eye, and he nodded reassuringly at her, a smile forced onto his face.

Fighters from Hogwarts ran forward, flourishing their wands with furious supremacy.

"Now?" Anna whispered. Skye shook her head, the centaurs and veela were to remain. They were the back-up.

More Death Eaters arrived, and Skye recognized them. Lucius' pearly hair stuck out from under his mask. Narcissa at his side, followed by the others in the innermost circle of Voldemort. But still not Voldemort himself.

They headed to the forest. Lucius looked around nervously; this place had always been a cause of fear for him. Narcissa entwined her fingers with his. Odd how he'd become to rely on her. He heard boots hit the gravel behind him. He swung around, his hand left Narcissa's… He drew his wand, but he was met by a pair of familiar lime-colored eyes.

"Hi, dad." She whispered before reaching for his arm and nodding to her friend, who stood behind Narcissa. She pulled him down, muttering a soft 'sorry'.

"Hey, Bella!" She called, holding a dagger at Lucius' throat. Bellatrix spun around. "Say goodbye to your sister and her husband." Zane had a hand at Narcissa's throat, ten sharp nails nearly piercing her skin. Lucius would've been terrified if it hadn't been Skye and her friends.

Bellatrix slashed her wand through the air the same time a fast movement behind Skye caught her attention. The green light whizzed past Skye's ear, hitting the person. Skye turned around, dragging Lucius with her. The Death Eater had a knife in his hand and it had been pointed at Skye.

"Now we're even." Bellatrix said, sounding relieved. She smiled cruelly at Skye and waved her wand again. Skye cast a non-verbal shield, protecting her and the others.

"Do that again and he gets it." Skye growled, her voice becoming deep. She tightened her grip on Lucius as if to prove her point. Bellatrix stumbled back, the eyes were glowing green and the girl had fangs. The fangs were barred at Bellatrix. And it terrified the twisted woman.

"Get out of my forest!" Skye's voice held so much power, that the Death Eaters didn't need to be told twice, Skye held her two hostages.

"Get them to safety." She nodded to Laud, letting Lucius go. Zane followed her example and retracted his claws.

"You can't expect us not to fight." Narcissa said.

"You're too important to Draco to let me allow that." Skye said.

"Just as you are important to Severus, but he won't expect you not to fight." Narcissa countered.

"Fine." Skye said. "But centaurs and veela stay, you're not coming out until I give the order, is that clear?"

They nodded and Anna turned back into her human form.

"You're not getting rid of me."

"Nor me." Laud said.

Skye said nothing, her throat thick with emotion, touched at her friends' gestures.

High above, on the highest point of the castle, Draco was watching the scene. Death Eaters and Orders were fighting, but he remained still. He understood, when they were needed, Skye would come out.

"Narcissa, Lucius, you should go to where Voldemort ordered you." Skye said, her tone holding no emotion.

The couple went off.

"Laud, shadow them." Skye ordered him. "Zane, Anna, we go in."

They ran from the forest. Draco stood up when he saw them. Do or die, he thought again. Anna and Zane cast curses and hexes as they passed the fighters. Skye jumped on a Death Eaters back and turned his head, not breaking his neck but causing him to go into unconsciousness.

She let him fall to the ground before doing the same with Seamus's opponent. She was grateful for the mask; it made her sharp eyes focus on one single thing at a time.

She saw pots being thrown from the Astronomy Tower, and it immediately clicked.

"Cover your ears!" She yelled, clamping her hands tightly over her ears. Anna and Zane and the other DA members did so. The Death Eaters looked around, unsure of what to do. She could faintly hear the screeching of Mandrakes as they hit the floor and the pots broke. Many of the Death Eaters tumbled, while others had the idea to cover their ears.

They somehow got into the castle, wands slashing furiously. Each dueling a Death Eater. Anna was facing Rowle, and had him crumpling down in a second. Zane had discarded his wand and was fighting his Death Eater with his awesome martial arts skills. Skye threw her dagger into the array of flashing lights, hitting a Death Eater in the chest, Luna's opponent stared at the dagger in shock before falling to his knees... Skye rushed over and pulled it out, she hadn't wanted to kill someone. She looked at the body, remorseful.

Zane's hand grasped hers, he was tagging her! She immediately went into battle-mode and kicked the Death Eater through the face. He was thrown backwards against the wall.

"Isn't this great?" Seamus yelled at her.

"_Involvent dolor!_" She yelled, causing a Death Eater to be wrapped up. "_Aethra!_"

A bright light entered the room, blinding the remaining Death Eaters.

"_Labia Glutinari!_"

The light disappeared and the Death Eaters' lips were glued together.

"Excellent!" Davies yelled, running past her and taking out as many Death Eaters as he could.

The Death eaters weren't impressed and they started slashing their wands again, doing spells non-verbally.

"_Umbra!_" Skye yelled, and everyone in the room's shadows sprang to life and absorbed the curses sent their master's way.

"This bitch is still going down!" Skye yelled, clasping hands with Zane and throwing him into the air. He kicked a Death Eater just beneath the chin… blood spluttered out of his mouth.

Anna was battling two Death Eaters, her one hand behind her back, and she looked slightly bored. Skye had to admire her nerve… When they were blasted back, more hooded figures entered the castle.

The DA all retreated to the center, their backs pressed against each other, no one wanting to be surprised.

"Skye, there are too many!" Anna yelled hopelessly.

Skye closed her eyes. Her hand raised on its own accord.

"_Exuere!_" She yelled, shocked by her choice of spell. "_Aqua!_"

A bubble enveloped the group, shielding them from the aging fire now enveloping every Death Eater in the Entrance Hall.

The bubble drifted to the Great Hall, Skye's hands sort of steering it. Skye let her hands fall, and the water flowed to the Entrance Hall – dousing the fire.

"_Impetum Aranea!_" Skye yelled, her wand pointed at the wall. She heard her eight-legged friends scurry towards the castle. From outside the wall was blasted open (probably by a Death Eater) and the spiders entered the hall.

"Kill the Death Eaters!" She commanded them and watched them scamper towards the hooded figures, biting them in the leg or just standing near them, threatening to attack – the Death Eaters were scared out of their wits… a spider was blasted backwards, stunned. Harry stood there, tears running freely down his cheeks. He was standing near a body. Skye looked down at the body… one of the Weasley twins…

"Help them!" She yelled at the spiders and pointed towards them. Two spiders sauntered over and lifted his body onto their shoulders. Ron looked horrified, but Harry swished his wand again.

"No, Harry!" She yelled, "They're only helping!"

Harry looked murderous, but when he saw the spiders carry the body into a deserted classroom, he followed. Skye ran to them, wanting to explain.

"…find out where Voldemort is. Because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry – look inside him!" Hermione yelled. Skye seized Harry's hand as he closed his eyes.

She was standing in a grubby place; the walls were lined with dirt, and scratch marks. A werewolf hideout, she decided. The sounds of a raging battle could be herd in the distance.

"My Lord." A voice said. Lucius' voice. "My Lord… please… my son…"

"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He decided to turn against me."

"My Lord… Wouldn't it be… forgive me… more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle and seek him y – yourself?"

Skye's heart went out to Lucius.

"Do not pretend, Lucius. You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have come to find me."

Voldemort dropped his gaze to the wand his hand. Skye realized it was the Elder Wand.

"Go and fetch Snape."

Skye's heart rate picked up.

"Snape, m – my lord?"

"Snape. Now. I need him. There is a – service – I require from him. Go."

Lucius scarpered from the room, leaving Voldemort alone with two teenagers in his mind. Undetected there.

"It is the only way, Nagini," He whispered and looked around to the great snake, which was twisting gracefully in an enchanted sphere.

Both Skye and Harry gasped as Harry pulled them out.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."

"Voldemort's in the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked. "He's not – he's not even _fighting_?"

Harry started to explain what they'd seen, but somewhere in mid-argument between Ron and Hermione he realized someone was holding his hand. He looked around at her; she was staring out in front of her, paralyzed in fear.

"Skye?"

She shook her head and retracted her hand from Harry's.

"Did you just see all of that?"

Skye nodded slowly, unsure of what else to do.

"He's going to kill him." She said, the realization hit her.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

The tapestry was ripped open, two Death Eaters facing them.

"POTTER!"

Before their wands were fully raised Hermione had flattened the stairs.

Hermione changed the tapestry to stone, and the Death Eaters ran into it, and to sickening crunches could be heard.

"Get back!" Ron shouted and they flattened themselves against the wall. McGonagall came charging with hundreds of desks at her heels. Her hair had come down, and there was a gash on her cheek.

"CHARGE!"

"Harry, you get the cloak on." Hermione said. "Never mind us…"

But Harry threw it over all three of them, forgetting Skye completely. She followed them, though, seeing them with her abilities.

They hurried through the midst of fighting. Dean was facing Dolohov, and one of the Patil twins Travers. Peeves he Poltergeist came zooming in and dropped pods on the heads of every fighter, whether he was a Death Eater or not. Some of it fell upon Harry's cloak.

"Someone's invisible there!" A masked death Eater yelled. Dean took the opportunity and stunned his opponent, whilst the Patil shot a body-bind curse at her adversary.

"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled. They tightened the cloak around themselves and ran further down the stairs. There were more duelers all over the stairs and in the Hall. Skye saw Yaxley in combat with the charms professor, Kingsley dueling another masked figure. Children ran everywhere, carrying or dragging their injured and dead friends. Harry sent a spell towards a Death Eater, but missed, though almost hitting Neville, who'd emerged with armfuls of Venomous Tentacula.

Skye saw Fenrir throw himself across the room.

"NO!" Hermione yelled, and the animal was blasted backwards. Lavender's body was stirring feebly…

"Fenrir!" She yelled, and ran forward, putting the dagger through his shoulder. She pulled it out and made to strike again, but here was a flash and Skye was thrown backwards. She made sure to keep on to her two lifelines, her blade and her wand. She looked over to the werewolf, he wasn't stirring. The cause for his unconsciousness was a crystal ball – and Trelawney was yelling about having more. Skye felt a rush of affection towards the teacher she never had a chance to learn from.

The doors opened and more spiders entered.

"Kill the Death Eaters!" Skye repeated her order from earlier. "They don't spare us, so don't spare them!"

"We know, Skye!" Davies yelled at her, he was dueling Bellatrix.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Skye yelled back, shooting a jinx at Bellatrix. The witch dodged it. Davies grinned at Skye and dueled the next Death Eater. Davies sliced the air with his wand, and the same thing happened on the mask, and the Death Eater's face, they saw, as the mask fell off. The Death Eater tumbled to the floor, dead.

"Great work!" Skye yelled, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"How do we get out?" Ron yelled from across the room, and Skye remembered what she'd seen in Harry's head. She pulled back and dueled side by side with Davies.

"Help me get across the room!" She screamed at Davies. He nodded and whipped his wand repeatedly.

Skye slashed and sliced, making sure to hit only Death eaters – the mask was helpful. A green jet of light flew past her… and straight into Davies' chest. Her heart shattered… he had been a friend…

"NO!" Skye yelled, turning around and looking the unmasked Death Eater in the eyes. "Fuck this!" She ran forward at full speed and plunged the dagger into his chest. She pulled it out and stabbed again, blinded by rage. When she pulled it out again he fell to the floor.

Hagrid came thundering down the stairs, his pink umbrella raised above his head.

"Don't hurt 'em!" He yelled, and Skye had to agree. They were not going to hurt her pets! But Severus needed her more, so she turned around and searched the crowd for the trio. They were staring at Grawp. Another giant was with him.

"RUN!" Harry yelled; the night was full of dreadful screams and even more startling blows as the giants wrestled beyond the castle. Harry took Hermione's hand and tore down the steps, Ron and, a few paces behind, Skye behind them.

Skye shivered. The air was frozen. Dementors. She realized. The sounds of the battle subsided.

She needed to conjure a patronus, but fear took over her heart… The dementors started closing in on her…

_Happy thoughts…_

What was there to be happy about? Draco was missing… Severus was dying…

A panther ran past her and started to circle, it barred its teeth at her attackers… and chased them off. The air around her became warm again. Skye's eyes found her savior – Lycan. He had just entered the school grounds. Skye turned her back to him and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione. The stopped in front of the Whomping Willow, levitated a stick to a lump and went in under the Invisibility Cloak.

Skye wondered if she'd fit in there with them. Deciding she wouldn't, not as a human, anyways, she transformed into a bird, any bird, as long as it could fly, and flew off towards the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade.

As she landed inside the shack, no one noticed her. She saw her father in front of the Dark Lord, and Harry, Ron and Hermione, covered by the cloak behind the crate. Harry's fist was shoved into his mouth and he was biting down. Skye sat perched on one of the broken beams.

"… my lord, their resistance is crumbling…" Severus was saying.

"And it is doing so without your help." Voldemort said in his high voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there… almost."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my lord. Please."

Voldemort ignored him. "I have a problem, Severus." He said softly.

"My lord?" Severus said.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand; he held it delicately, as though it was made of gold.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

The snake in its protective sphere hissed slightly.

"My – my lord?" Sev said blankly. "I do not understand. You – you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No, I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary," Skye felt like snorting, this man's – was he even a man? – ego rivaled her own. "but this wand… no. it has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago." What scared Skye was the calm demeanor Voldemort had. "No difference." He repeated.

Severus didn't speak, and Skye couldn't see his expression, but she wondered if he sensed the looming danger too.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus… do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

"No, my lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But, my lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself…"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends – the more, the better – but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My lord knows I seek only to serve him. But – let me go and find the boy, my lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can -"

"I have told you, no! My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My lord, there can be no question, surely -"

"Bu there _is _a question, Severus. There is." Voldemort was staring at Severus. "Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I – I cannot answer that, my lord."

"Can't you?" Voldemort was insulting Severus' intelligence. Of course he knew…

The bird that was perched on the broken beam's heart hammered against her ribcage, threatening to break loose. It beat so loud that she struggled to hear the rest of the conversation.

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I – I have no explanation, my lord." Severus' eyes were fixed upon the serpent in its protective sphere. He needed to kill it…

"I sought a third wand, Severus." Voldemort continued. "The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Severus looked at Voldemort. Hatred coursed through his veins for the serpentine man. He had forced Severus to kill his idol, and now this?

Skye's mind was whirring; then it hit her. Voldemort was under the impression that her dad was the true owner, but even if Sev killed Dumbledore, the wand didn't belong to him. It belonged to Draco – he'd disarmed Dumbledore that night.

"My lord – let me go to the boy -"

Again, his words were ignored.

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here wondering, wondering, why the Elder wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner… and I think I have the answer."

Severus stared. He knew what was coming.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My lord…" Severus tried one last time, knowing it to be futile.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus; because I am not its true master. The Elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder wand cannot truly be mine."

"My lord!" Severus protested whilst raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way. I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

Severus was afraid… as was the bird.

Voldemort moved the snake towards his servant, Severus screamed as the fangs of the great snake pierced his neck. All of the color in his already pale face drained and his eyes widened.

"I regret it." The Dark Lord said coldly.

Voldemort turned away, his expression showing no remorse to the bird. He pointed the wand at the starry cage of the snake, causing it to drift upwards, off Severus, who fell to the floor, sideways. Blood gushed from the wounds. Voldemort swept from the room without a backwards glance, and the serpent floated after him.

Skye was frozen on the broken beam…

Draco had watched the scene unfold in the form of a small snake, hiding from everyone in a hole.

He'd seen Skye run after Potter, and how Lycan had saved them. He'd jumped from his position atop the castle and ran forward at top speed, changing into his snake form and forcing himself smaller. He hid. Harry came out of the gap behind the gap where he and his friends were hiding. Harry moved towards the dying man, unsure of how to feel. He took of his cloak and stared down at Severus. A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Severus's throat. Harry bent over him, and Severus lifted his hand and pulled Harry even further by his robes.

"Take… it… Take… it…"

Something more than blood poured from him. Severus felt like he was dying, his pulse was slowing and the blood poured from him, a big pool having formed by now. Harry pushed it into a flask with his wand, the flask probably Hermione's doing. Severus felt the urge to see the eyes of the first woman he ever loved. He felt his grip slacken.

"Look… at… me…" Severus whispered. Harry looked at him, and Severus saw the eyes that reminded him so much of Lily. And he felt his last strength pull away as his hand thudded to the floor.

Harry kneeled next to him, staring. Severus couldn't understand why Harry just left – it was of uttermost importance that Potter saw the memories! Severus also couldn't understand why he was still alive. His pulse beating, even if it was slightly.

"You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a lost and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Draco found the bird on the broken beam with his eyes, his tongue flicked out, snake-like, and he tasted the air. There was still warmth coming from Severus' body… but he was certain that heat wouldn't last long.

The trio exchanged a few word before hurrying back towards the gap. Draco slithered out and transformed into his human form.

"Skye, come down."

The great bird flew down and landed next to the injured man. It was a beautiful bird. Big, and colorful. Green and gold feathers…

"Skye…" Draco began, but the bird had started to cry. She placed her head near the two wounds, and cried. He was gone. Gone forever. And she hated Voldemort. She hated Bellatrix. But most of all she hated that snake…

She shifted into her human form, her face twisted in pain; she sat next to her father, in his blood. Draco pulled her up.

"Skye… we _have _to fight."

She looked at him, her eyes almost completely obscured by the green.

"I want that snake." She said. "It's mine." The tears were running down her face, but it bore no sadness. Simply hatred. There would be time for grief later – now she just wanted revenge.

She stood up and transformed into the bird again and flew out of the room, using the gap as an exit. Draco transformed too, into another type of bird and followed her. Leaving a supposedly dead Severus Snape alone upon the cold floor.

Skye flew into the Great Hall and landed gracefully, transforming while she did so. Draco copied her movement. They looked around the room, seeing the living, the dead and the injured. Skye's eyes fell upon Anna the same as Anna's fell on her.

"Skye!" Anna yelled and ran forward, enveloping her best friend in a strangling hug. Skye returned her hug, happy to see that her best friend was still alive.

Draco spotted Blaise; he was sitting with Luna and Xeno, who was sitting near the Weasleys. The three of them were clasping hands, and when Blaise looked up to find Draco he jumped up and ran over, not thinking of what anyone would say when he embraced Draco.

"Blasie?" Draco was almost crying when Blaise pulled back.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my best man?" Draco was afraid he wouldn't have the chance to ask Blaise again.

"Of course." Blaise smiled sadly.

Skye was weeping in Anna's shoulder.

"Skye… calm down…"

"What happened?" Blaise asked, pointing to Skye.

"Sev…" Draco began, but he, too, was overcome by tears.

The dead lay in a row in the middle of the hall. Skye could see Fred's body, the Weasleys there. Hermione was hugging a shaking Ginny, Ron was standing with his arm around Bill's waist, the family was close… and Skye would never feel what it is like to be married with her father at her side… Skye was overcome by new grief, and she clutched Anna even tighter. Anna had grasped what Draco had meant by saying his godfather's name. She stroked Skye's back, and didn't say anything. Knowing that whatever she said would only cause the girl to be in more grief. Draco was trying hard not to yell and scream and break everything he saw. Blaise had pulled him into a hug, having understood too.

"I'll kill them." Skye said softly through her tears. Anna pulled back and was shocked by the expression on her face. "I'll kill them all." He voice rose. "I'll fucking torture them!"

"Skye…"

But Skye pulled away, fully intent on going to the Dark Forest and face the Death Eaters herself.

"Skye, don't you dare!" Draco had pulled himself together. "It's not your destiny!"

"He killed my dad, Draco!" She shrieked, the dagger in her hand gripped tightly. "And I'll fucking kill him for that!"

"What?" Sirius had entered the Great Hall, a large bowl in his hands. "Sev's dead?"

"Sirius!" Sirius was met by Remus first; the two men hugged each other slightly awkwardly what with the bowl and everything.

But Sirius was determined to find out why his Empress was crying. He set the bowl on a stray table and went over to her as soon as Remus let go of him.

"Skye?" He asked, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"He's dead, Sirius." She said without a tone. She was going through stages of grief and numbness, preferring not to feel than to have that pain.

Sirius didn't hug her, knowing pity would simply make her cry more. He bent down before her.

"My Empress knows everything happens for a reason." He said. "And it will only make her stronger."

"I don't want to be stronger, I want my dad." She stated bluntly. "And I'll kill him for what he did."

"Skye, it's not your destiny!" Draco yelled at her, wanting to make her understand. Skye was shaking now, so bad… he knew what was going to happen.

"Back away from me." She warned. "I can't control it."

They all backed away from her, only Draco remained. Skye shook violently and threw her head back, a sound of utter pain escaping her. Wordlessly the Order of The Empress cast a charm to protect their friends and schoolmates.

The wind entered the Great Hall, a frightening wind. It whipped at Skye's hair and tore her jacket. It tore the robes Draco was wearing, and finally they burst into flames. Draco shook the robes off calmly, and reached for Skye. The moment he touched her, the wind and fire subsided.

"We _will _kill them Skye. We'll have to." He said, pulling her into his arms. She became limp, her powers exhausted.

Draco laid her down on the floor, knowing she'd wake up in only a few minutes. She was covered in Sev's blood… she'd cried right over his wounds, and for a moment Draco worried that she would have the same death as her father.

Then it clicked. Severus Snape was far from dead. Skye had been a _phoenix _when she cried above his wounds. At the time he hadn't been able to identify the type of bird. He felt a grin take over his lips…

123

Back in the Shrieking Shack Severus Snape lay on the cold floor. His pulse slow; there, nonetheless.

He thought how he would never see Skye grow up. Never see the beautiful woman he knew she would become. The powerful and wise ruler she was destined to be. He'd never see the man Draco would become, a powerful man, he thought with fondness. He would never see the two of them get married, never share the father-daughter dance with her… He himself would not get wedded.

_No. _Severus decided. _Skye needs me. Draco needs me. Storm needs me. And goodness knows the world needs me. I am NOT dying this way._

His pulse had been slow enough for them to assume he was dead, but his heart rate was now speeding up. Blood was formed by his liver and sent through his arteries to every organ and limb. His mind was becoming less and less fuzzy as his pulse quickened.

Forty-five minutes later he gasped and sat up. He was a bloody and sticky mess. He wasn't dead. How did that work? He remembered Skye sitting next to him, as a human and as a feathered friend. That bird had been a blur of green and gold… was it possible that she'd turned into a phoenix?

He severed a piece of linen off his sleeve tied it around his neck, stemming the bleeding. He looked at the floor – he must have a lot of blood, for the whole surface was covered in a dark pool. He quivered at the sight.

He sauntered to the steps and climbed them, with difficulty. Finally he reached the top, where he threw himself into the air and flew. Towards Hogwarts. Towards his children.

123

Skye sat up back in the Hall the same time Severus had in the shack.

"Skye?" Draco called to her. Her vision came into focus and she saw Draco bent over her.

"You're alive?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She growled at him and stood up.

"How long do we have left?" He glanced at his watch. "About…"

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Live is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Skye and Draco looked at each other, panic in their eyes. No way was this real. No way had the destinies changed. Or could it?

They stood up and followed the crowd.

"No!"

"_No!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried. There was a bright flash and they were thrown under a silencing charm.

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid lowered the boy to the grass.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, and the charm broke, followed by other cries. Skye was glaring at the Dark Lord, Draco standing a few feet behind her, seeing the way her hand gripped the dagger… it scared him.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself…"

Neville had burst from the crowd and charged at Voldemort. Voldemort flipped his wand, and Neville's wand was flying through the air and he fell to the floor in a grunt of pain.

Harry's eyes shifted slightly. Skye saw it and smiled triumphantly.

"And who is this?" Voldemort said. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"It is Neville Lonbottom, my lord!" Bellatrix jeered. "The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Auror's, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember, but you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

Neville had struggled back to his feet.

"So what if I am?" He said loudly.

"You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"Valuable like Severus Snape?" Skye spoke up, walking forward. She twirled her dagger playfully. Her wand stowed safely in the sleeve of her jacket. Every eye was fixated on her. She looked at the dagger almost lovingly.

"Another one?" Voldemort looked positively gloating. "Aren't you that girl that defied me three years ago? As I remember, you are one strong witch. What say you, will you join me?"

"We'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville yelled. "Right, Skye?"

Skye nodded. "When hell freezes over." She repeated, her eyes glued to the snake, now no longer in a protective cage. The crowd cheered at their answers.

"So be it." Voldemort said, and waved his wand. Something came flying through one of the shattered windows.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they Neville Longbottom?" He pointed his wand at Neville, who stiffened. The hat was forced onto Neville's head and it burst into flames.

And then many things happened at once.

From a distant boundary of the school hordes of people came running, and Skye recognized them. Storm, the Everglotts – the whole family, including Elzette, Jo and Nina came running, Tobias Snape looing angrier than when Severus had called him an abuser…

Grawp came in, looking for Hagrid.

Skye raised a hand, signaling the centaurs and veela to come.

"Now!"

The sound of hooves filled the air…

And Neville moved too. He pulled the burning hat off his head and pulled from it the rubied hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor…

The single slice that ended the snake's life couldn't be heard, but it still drew every eye. Skye smiled at Neville, thanking him.

She saw Harry pull the Invisibility Cloak out of his inner pocket and threw it over himself. He cast a shield between Voldemort and Neville and me.

The centaurs scattered the remaining Death Eaters, as they all dueled. Anna was a centaur again and she whinnied, thestrals came flying, as did Buckbeak the Hippogriff…

Balls of fire were being fired from different directions… the veela… then the house-elves swarmed in.

"You were saying Voldemort?" Skye felt herself ask, but he wasn't there anymore. Nor were Neville or Harry. Or Draco. Skye looked at the fighters, Yaxley was slammed to the floor by the remaining twin and Lee Jordan, Dolohov hit the floor with a scream at Flitwick's hands… Walden Macnair was thrown across the room by Hagrid, and Fenrir was being taken down by Ron and Neville. Narcissa and Lucius were dueling too, side by side, but they were dueling Death Eaters. Skye ran forward, ready to help them.

"No! She's mine!" Narcissa yelled at Skye, she was dueling a foul smelling witch…

Skye ran forward, allowing her wand to slip from her sleeve into her hand. She flicked it at a masked Death Eater, the latter moved aside and turned around. Skye used the same curse Davies had used earlier. She slashed the air in an X shape, and watched it hit the Death Eater. Whose mask fell of, and he crumpled, dead, to the floor. Skye hated herself for the amount of people she'd killed tonight, but she felt the idea of do or die. Kill or be killed.

Pansy ran in, holding Theo's hand… they dueled furiously, never leaving one another's hands…

Nina and Elzette were working as a team. They dodged and blocked spells, simply by bending away from it. Jo was twirling to swords and plunged it into the nearest dark figure. Leo Everglott defended her the whole time, making sure her swords hit the target. Skye sliced her wand through the air at Pansy's opponent; it looked like he had gotten the upper hand. And Theo lay off to one side, unmoving. Pansy's cheeks were streaked with tears as she brandished her wand at another figure, not holding back. Hatred and hurt etched onto every single line in her face.

Draco and Blaise were fighting back-to-back, tagging each other and switching opponents.

"I think this is enough, Blaise, we're playing with our food." Draco said, and Blaise nodded vigorously. They moved their wands in similar ways, and their opponents were on the floor.

Skye looked around as she heard the cold voice scream. Voldemort was dueling McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley… And Bellatrix was dueling three of her own, Hermione, Luna and Ginny. A killing curse flew past Ginny, so close…

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley threw her cloak off and stepped forward, and with another swipe of the wand they began to duel earnestly. Bellatrix looked amused at first, but her smile faltered soon, replaced by stony determination.

"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" She screamed. Bellatrix had brought Fred into the duel, and one should know that a mother's love is alone enough to kill you. Narcissi was proof of that.

The Hall had stopped fighting to watch the two duels. Bellatrix let loose a cackle – and both Skye and Draco knew what coming, but a jet of green light shot Bellatrix in the under her arm, squarely in the chest, right above her heart…

Voldemort cried out, furious at the loss of his last loyal lieutenant. He blasted his three opponents backwards and turned his wand on Mrs. Weasley.

"_Protego!_" Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak off.

Cries of 'Harry!' and 'He's alive!' filled the air. _Finally – _Skye thought.

"I don't want anyone else to try and help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Damn." Skye cursed under her breath.  
"Potter doesn't mean that." Voldemort hissed, his eyes wide. "That isn't how it works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

Skye rolled her eyes at Voldemort's dramatic nature.

"Nobody." Harry said simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling all the strings?"

The two men started to circle each other, talking about the flaw in the plan. How Harry was now the true owner of the wand, because it had not been Severus' in the first place, but Draco's… and how he'd overcame Draco only hours earlier… Harry gave Voldemort a chance at remorse, but he slapped it out of Harry's hand – figuratively… the two were circling each other the whole time. Playing for time.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry said. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder wand."

As the sun rose over Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the two men yelled their best hopes to the heavens.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The wand flew into the air as Voldemort's spell backfired on him… Harry caught it, clasping the wand that was finally going to its true master…

And for a while it was silent.

Screams of joy filled the air, and the majority of the crowd moved forward… wanting to touch Harry Potter, the reason that it was all over…

Skye, Draco, Anna, Zane, Sage and Laud stayed rooted. Others moved closer to them.

"Now it really begins." Skye said, turning around, wanting to head inside, but instead meeting a hairy, disgusting smelling man.

"You bet it does." Fenrir growled at her before flicking his wand. Skye was thrown back against a wall, and slid down. No longer moving.

123 

**A/N: Do not hate me! The sequel is already posted! I had to end it in a cliffhanger, I just had to! It's in my nature!**

**Well, I'm gonna forget all modesty and say that I think this chapter is just fucking awesome! Pardon my French. Anyways, I had so much fun writing it, and will be sticking it out. I've been wanting to write this for so long, and time just wouldn't go by fast enough! **

**The sequel's called 'Skye Night: The Final Battle.', by the way…**

**I hope all of the readers that normally just read and do not review will consider reviewing. As this is the last chapter of SN1 and all.**


End file.
